


The Heiress of Slytherin

by Peanutbuttertoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 208,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: Hermione is Sorted into Slytherin and is taunted by her Housemates.....particularly Draco Malfoy who succeeds in alienating the little witch from not just Slytherin House but the entirety of Hogwarts.....but what happens when Hermione finds out just who her real father is.....and how will she prove her worth?





	1. Sorted Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Harry Potter.....any of it

The day that Professor McGonagall came to the home of Richard and Helen Granger to tell them their daughter was a witch and that there was a school, Hogwarts, that taught magic to wizards and witches, their reaction wasn’t exactly one of shock. They had known their daughter was special, that she was a witch from the day a woman, dressed in the strangest clothes and carrying a stick, showed up on their doorstep handing over her baby girl. The baby couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old, and the woman never did tell them her name, or where she had come from. She’d just begged them to take her daughter, told them to keep her safe and vanished as quickly as she’d came.

Hermione had always known she was different from the other children in her primary school. She never had real friends like some of the other children, but she was a quiet and thoughtful child, if not somewhat cold and aloof. It was almost as if the other children could sense there was something different about her and teased her bookish nature and bushy curls. It wasn’t until one day when a particularly mean older boy had grabbed her and accosted her and he’d ended up deaf, mute and blind, that the other children stopped bothering her. Whispers started that Hermione Granger was a ‘freak’ and soon there wasn’t a single child who wanted to play with her or talk to her. So when the older witch came to her home and told her that magic was real, and there was a school where she’d learn to use her gifts she was relieved and excited. Finally she’d be able to be somewhere that would accept her, and she could fit in and have friends. But as luck would have it, those hopes were most cruelly and immediately dashed.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione had made what she thought was her first friend. His name was Neville and he’d lost his toad. She went around to the compartments, kindly asking if anyone had seen a toad, that a boy named Neville had lost his and she was helping him find it. One of the first compartments she’d entered had a small group of boys, all about her age. One of the boys had startling blonde, almost white, hair and the most striking grey eyes. He politely told her he hadn’t seen a toad and then introduced himself as if she’d known whom he was. It seemed he was the leader of his friends. Hermione was polite and thanked them for their help, leaving them to continue her search. Later she came to another compartment with two boys, one with dark messy hair and the other with the brightest red hair she’d ever seen. Quickly she realized who the dark-haired boy was...Harry Potter! The boy who defeated the Darkest Wizard of the age. Hermione fixed his glasses and hoped that perhaps they could become good friends.

When she reached the boats and saw the castle in the distance she was overcome with excitement. She’d read Hogwarts a History several times before school started and eagerly memorized everything she could about her new home. Her father had bought her the book and she had been so impressed with everything she’d learned. When it came time to gather and await the sorting ceremony she saw the pale blonde boy again, trying to make friends with Harry Potter, but it seemed the Boy-who-Lived didn’t want to be friends. Hermione thought it strange but kept to the background, glad that Neville had finally found his lost toad. 

When the doors opened and she walked in, she noticed the enchanted ceiling and couldn’t help reciting to the girl walking next to her what she’d learned in Hogwarts a History about the fact that it was magicked to look like the sky at night. 

Finally the time came to be sorted, and Hermione had read all about the houses. She was convinced that Ravenclaw would be the best fit for her and eagerly awaited her turn. The girl next to her, Hannah Abbott has been sorted into Hufflepuff and a boy named Finnegan had been sorted into Gryffindor, when finally her name was called. 

She approached the stool, trying to tell herself to relax. The red-headed boy from the train had whispered to the Potter boy something about being ‘mental’ but Hermione paid him little mind. She had read that houses were like your family, something that Professor McGonagall had reiterated before outside in the hallway. She was desperate for friends, and felt that she would finally be accepted for who she was. When the hat was placed upon her head, it wasn’t but a minute before the word ‘Slytherin!’ was heard and Hermione paled a bit, listening to the polite cheers from her new house, while the others remained silent. She stepped down from the stool and stood with her shoulders back and walked as confidently as she could to her new house, not missing the look of shock and almost pity coming from her new Professor. 

Hermione kept quiet as the sorting was finished and then Headmaster Dumbledore made the announcement for the feast to begin. Soon there was excited chatter all around her as the new students all seemed to know each other, while a few sent her questioning looks, noticing her silence. Soon the blonde boy from the train spoke up and addressed her in front of everyone. 

“Hello again, I believe we met briefly on the train. I’m Malfoy.....Draco Malfoy. You’re Hermione Granger?” At this Hermione nodded, noticing the sharp and assessing look the blonde was giving her. He smirked and his other friends silently nodded amongst themselves as if they were sharing in some sort of private joke.

“I’m not familiar with the name Granger. You wouldn’t happen to be related to the Dagworth-Grangers?” At this Hermione shook her head silently, not liking the look in the boys eyes and not understanding where this line of questioning was headed. 

“So, you come from a magical family, yes?” The blonde asked again with feigned politeness. Hermione just looked at him dumbly for a moment and then responded quietly. 

“I’m not sure what you are asking. Perhaps you should just ask your question directly.”

The other first years around the table sat back silently in shock while the rest of the table quieted down, waiting to see what would become of this conversation. 

“Very well,” sneered the blonde, “Granger is not a magical family name, so your parents must be Muggles?”

Hermione realized at that moment that all hope she had to make friends was simply not meant to be. She looked at the faces of those sitting by her and saw the open looks of disgust and hostility on their faces. She’d read about Slytherin House in her book, but honestly hadn’t given it much consideration. She wasn’t from a magical family that she knew, so thought there was little chance she’d be put in Slytherin. Oh, how wrong she was!

She straightened her shoulders and looked the blonde boy directly in the eye and nodded. “Yes, my parents are Muggles, what of it?” She’d asked a bit harsher than she intended. 

The Malfoy boy sneered at her in disgust and gave her the same look she’d seen her entire life from the children in her former schools. Hermione’s heart plummeted and she knew there would be no chance of friends here.

“That is unfortunate,” the boy said haughtily while the other students at their table just smirked in glee. “Usually only children from magical families get sorted into Slytherin House. Purebloods you see. We do have some half-blood students, but no respectable witch or wizard would ever be seen befriending a mudblood.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the derogatory term, but she’d heard worse from her former school mates and looked back at the boy impassively. “Well I suppose it is a good thing I am here to learn, and am not worried about making friends then.” Hermione retorted back just as coldly, watching the blonde’s eyes narrow and his face redden in anger. 

“Well that is fortunate for you, mudblood, because you will find no friends here.” With that Draco Malfoy looked to the other first years and they all nodded along with him and ignored Hermione for the rest of the feast. 

Hermione’s food tasted like ash, but she was unwilling to show weakness. She desperately wanted to learn magic and wouldn’t let anyone take that away from her. She would show them all that she was the smartest, best student and she would learn magic quicker than any of them. She didn’t need friends anyway, she never had.


	2. Hermione discovers a painful truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s first year ends with a confession......and a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...characters aren’t mine....

Hermione’s first year had dragged by slowly, and while she was successful at obtaining the top grades in all her classes, it seemed the better she did, the more vicious and cruel her housemates were to her. The girls in her dorm room were particularly nasty. They’d taken to hiding her robes, or stealing her knickers and placing them around the Slytherin Common Room for all to see and laugh at. After one particularly horrible day where the Parkinson girl had destroyed her potions homework, her Head of House just looked at her in disgust when she’d tried to explain what had happened. It was then that Hermione realized she would get no help nor support in her house, not even from Professor Snape. Then, Hermione had found out that he was Malfoy’s godfather, and it all made perfect sense to her. 

She never broke though. Never gave any person in her house the satisfaction of losing her temper, she just spent all her free time in the library absorbed in magical texts, learning spells and practicing in deserted classrooms. Even Neville and Harry Potter ignored her thanks to the hateful Weasley boy, who decided because she was a Slytherin she wasn’t worth their time. It seemed that prejudice was everywhere in the Wizarding World. But Hermione was determined to succeed. It seemed the rest of her Professors were willing to give her a fair chance, and seemed to see how she struggled, but that she was determined to excel. 

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell was a little odd, he stuttered and seemed to be scared of his own shadow, but Hermione soon realized that this was a clever disguise. She’d always been good at ferreting out people’s secrets. Perhaps it was due to always being on the outside looking in, so it was no surprise to Hermione at the end of her first year when it was discovered that Professor Quirrell had been possessed by the spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort and was destroyed by Harry Potter.

Hermione had tried hard to gain points for her house throughout the year, a fact they weren’t appreciative of in the slightest, but when it looked like Slytherin would take the House cup at the final feast, Hermione couldn’t help feel a bit of pride in knowing that she’d been a big part of that, even though no one from her house would ever acknowledge it. So she was understandably angry and severely disappointed when Dumbledore decided at the last minute to award Harry Potter and his friends just enough points to take the cup out of their hands. The groans and sneers from her housemates didn’t help any, especially since they were primarily sent in her direction.....as if she were to blame! She’d never been so glad for a school year to be over, and was secretly glad to be returning home to her family. 

When Hermione got to Kings Cross her parents were waiting for her. Her mother hugged her and her father smiled at her in pride. They had been informed that she had been the top student of her year, and they were extremely proud of her accomplishments. When Hermione saw Draco Malfoy get off the train and head towards his parents she noticed the regal looking couple that awaited him. They were dressed in the most expensive robes Hermione had ever seen. For the first time Hermione felt jealous that she didn’t have magical parents, and she didn’t like the feeling much. 

When Hermione got home, she quietly went to her room and cried. She had locked down her emotions all year, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She cried for the fact that she didn’t belong anywhere it seemed, and she’d never have any friends. She sobbed her heart out, and that was how her mother found her an hour later when she came to get her for dinner. 

When Helen asked Hermione what was wrong, all the hurt and pain she’d been through over the last year came tumbling out like poison. Hermione told her mother all the things she was afraid to write in her letters, for fear her parents would refuse to let her stay and learn magic. Helen looked at her daughter sadly and hugged her, telling her to come downstairs when she was ready for dinner. 

When Hermione came down a little while later, her parents were arguing in the kitchen. She’d never remembered a time seeing her parents angry with each other. When she asked them what was wrong, she didn’t like the look of guilt on both their faces. Her mother looked at her father pleadingly, and he went into his study and came back a few minutes later carrying an small ornate box. He motioned for Hermione to sit and then grabbed his wife’s hand as they sat down across from their daughter.

Richard Granger looked at his only child and felt such a sense of sadness that he couldn’t protect her from the small-minded hate mongers of the world. But he was afraid that his daughter would never forgive him and Helen from not telling her the truth of her birth.

He slid the small box over to his daughter, and nodded as she looked at him questioningly. 

“You can open it Princess, what’s inside of it belongs to you. We should’ve told you sooner, but your mother and I were afraid that it might change the way you saw us.”

Hermione was confused and it showed. “What do you mean, Daddy? I love you and mum, you’re the only people in my life who care about me.”

Helen sobbed for her daughter. “We love you sweetie, more than anything. We just didn’t know how to tell you. We probably should’ve mentioned it before you started at Hogwarts last September, but we didn’t think it would make that much of a difference. We were wrong.”

Hermione just stared at her parents in confusion, not understanding what they were trying to tell her. She looked at the box and saw it was magically sealed. She tried to open it but it wouldn’t open. She looked at both her parents questioningly and they looked at her sadly as they thought the box would open for her. 

“What is going on, mum...dad?” Hermione was starting to panic and could feel her magic starting to flare.

Helen looked at her daughter and proceeded to explain about the night the strange woman with a wand had come to their door with a small bundle. A baby.....Hermione. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock as her mother told her that the woman had left her with them, begged them to take care of her and gave Hermione to them. The box was hidden in the basket, and they’d tried to open it to no avail. 

Hermione felt tears coming down her eyes. She was adopted! She wasn’t a Granger, and it sounded as if her birth mother was a witch. And who was her birth father? Hermione asked these questions but neither of her parents had any answers for her other than the box, which refused to open. Hermione at first was angry at her parents for lying to her, but looking at them she could see how afraid they were of losing her. And Hermione didn’t have anyone else who loved her, so she ran to her parents hugging them and reassuring them that she was their daughter and it didn’t matter who her birth parents were, they were her family and she loved them. 

Both Richard and Helen cried tears of relief and joy with their daughter, promising her that they wouldn’t keep any more secrets and they’d help her in anyway they could find out whom her birth parents were. Hermione looked at the box which had two large snakes swirling around each other inside a crest of some kind, and she could swear that she’d seen this somewhere before. It was a mystery and one she was determined to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who left kudo’s and reviews....hope you enjoyed chapter two. Leave reviews if you like....


	3. A Prosperous Trip to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes into possession of a certain diary....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter.....setting up what’s to come......again, don’t own a thing.

The summer flew by and soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. Her parents decided to take her early, and they headed to Flourish and Blotts, where some Wizard Hermione wasn’t familiar with was having a book signing and the line was out the door. The Granger family went into the store and Hermione browsed through the books, so eager to get started on her reading that she didn’t notice the Weasley family come in with Harry Potter. It wasn’t until the smiling man behind the counter grabbed Harry and some reporter started taking their picture that Hermione realized what was going on. She stood back quietly and watched as a tall man with long blonde hair started arguing with a man that looked to be Ron Weasley’s father. Hermione grabbed her Father’s hand and started heading towards the door, when she was outed by Draco Malfoy. 

“Look who it is Father,” Draco sneered condescendingly, “it’s the girl I told you about this summer.”

Hermione squeezed her Father’s hand and watched as the regal man with the long blonde hair looked down at her in the most condescending way. “Ah yes, Miss Granger isn’t it?” He looked to his son for confirmation, and Draco just nodded and sneered in her general direction. His father turned to address her again, giving her parents a distasteful passing glance. “And these are your parents?” He asked with feigned politeness. “Muggles aren’t they?” His voice dripping with disdain. 

Hermione looked up at the man and stared him down, not breaking eye contact and the man just rose a single eyebrow at her boldness, his face not giving anything away. 

“I’ve always found it rather fascinating when people ask rhetorical questions, it makes answering superfluous, don’t you think?” Hermione responded, raising an eyebrow mockingly at Draco’s father, and Hermione could have sworn she saw his eyes darken for a moment, but just as quickly his countenance cleared and he turned his attention back to Mr. Weasley.

“And you Arthur, the Ministry sending you out on unnecessary raids. It’s a disgrace, all those extra raids and you can’t even afford to buy your children proper books.” At this he grabbed the youngest Weasley girl’s books out of her cauldron, looked at them in contempt and dropped them back in. Hermione watched the exchange and noticed instantly that there was one additional book in the cauldron that hadn’t been there before the exchange. She missed the rest of the conversation between the two men, and before she knew it Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy and Hermione’s parents ushered her out of the bookstore, her father mumbling something about Neanderthals. Hermione didn’t miss the look of anger and hate coming from Draco Malfoy however, and she knew she’d pay for insulting his father at some point this upcoming year. Hermione was more concerned about the book that Lucius Malfoy had placed in the young girl’s cauldron, Hermione could feel the Dark magic radiating off of it. She stopped her father and told him she’d forgotten something in the bookstore and went back quickly inside, noticing that Malfoy and his father were gone and the youngest Weasley girl was standing by herself waiting for her mother, who was getting some books signed by the smiling man behind the counter. 

Hermione quietly went over to where the young girl had set her cauldron down and looked around quickly before she switched the book she’d seen Mr. Malfoy place in the cauldron with another that looked just like it. She palmed the small black book that looked like a diary, and placed in into her robes, quickly moving out of the store to find her parents. Hermione had no idea what the book was, but she planned on finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Meeting with a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers a truth about her parentage.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own a thing....so.....on with the next installment.

September 1st came quickly and Hermione still hadn’t figured out how to open the box that her parents had given her that summer, and she’d put the diary away in her school trunk, deciding to wait until she got to school to research it. When she’d opened it, the pages were blank but Hermione was sure that the book contained some kind of Dark magic. Oddly she could feel it, but wasn’t enticed by it like she’d imagined she should’ve been. Perhaps once she got to school and did some research she’d figure it out. 

One of the books that she’d bought at the bookstore on protective charms and wards had been a fascinating read and as soon as she’d gotten back to school and into her dorm, she warded her trunk so that if anyone opened it, they’d suffer a nasty boil hex that wouldn’t go away for a week. Hermione smirked on the third day of term when she heard Pansy Parkinson scream in horror and come running out of their dorm room with green boils all over her face. The looks from the other students ranged from shock, anger and in a few cases begrudging respect as the whole of Slytherin House soon found out just how pug-faced Parkinson had gotten hexed. 

When Professor Snape had entered the common room later that same evening and called Hermione down in front the whole of Slytherin to demand the counter curse and for her to apologize to Miss Parkinson or suffer detention for the rest of the semester, Hermione smirked evilly at her Head of House and said coldly and clearly, “I’ll take the detention Professor. And in the future, please, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t insult my intelligence. I’ll always take the detention, as I have no plans on apologizing for defending myself against any person or persons who think they can treat me thusly. It’s not as if I can run to my Head of House for fair treatment after all.” 

Professor Snape looked at the small girl who was glaring at him with utter contempt. It was true he’d been unfair to her, but he had a reputation to uphold and unfortunately he couldn’t be seen coddling a mudblood, even if she was a Slytherin. The rest of the common room looked on in utter shock. No one had ever addressed their Head of House so rudely. Snape sneered at the young girl and said in his drawling baritone, “Very well Miss Granger. Detention for the rest of the year.” At this the majority of her housemates smirked and some laughed, but Hermione just raised her eyebrow in challenge and then proceeded to curtsy to her Potions Professor and say sweetly, “I’m looking forward to it.” She then turned around regally with her nose pointed in the air and marched right out the common room door, not sparing a single glance at any of her fellow Slytherins. Insufferable assholes. 

The whole of Slytherin House decided to try and make the little Slytherin’s life a living hell, but they soon learned she gave as good as she got. When Marcus Flint tripped her down a flight of stairs, and she’d ended up unconscious in the hospital for three days with a concussion, she later proceeded to sneak into the Slytherin locker room with a stolen wand that she’d “borrowed” (after successfully stealing from Professor Snape’s potions storage and brewing Polyjuice Potion to change into Vincent Crabbe), while slipping him a sleeping draught. She’d hexed Flint’s broom, causing him to keep slamming into the Slytherin Quidditch stands until he fell from his broom and broke both legs and his right arm, along with sustaining a severe concussion. He’d ended up in the hospital for two weeks, while Slytherin lost the match to Hufflepuff, which was embarrassing for the dentally-challenged Quidditch Captain. 

When the whole of Slytherin accused Granger of the deed, Snape came in with Dumbledore and cast ‘Priori Incantatem’ on Hermione’s wand to see what her last spells were. Surprisingly there was no proof that her wand had cast the hex that had been placed on Flint’s broom. The whole of Slytherin House stood there in confusion as the little witch stared down her Head of House, while the Headmaster just smiled serenely and told Professor Snape that it would appear that Miss Granger was innocent. Snape stared at Miss Granger, who looked at him with such disgust and hate, he then realized that this little witch wasn’t going to ever give in to her tormentors. And for the first time, he looked at her with something akin to respect and left the common room, robes billowing in his wake. 

After Flints ‘accident’ the hazing and torment quieted down some and Hermione was able to breath a momentary sigh of relief. Her housemates still sneered at her, calling her mudblood, but for the most part they left her alone.

By late November, Hermione was no closer to figuring out what the diary was, but in a stroke of luck she did manage to figure of what the crest on her box represented. It happened during a duel with Malfoy and Potter in Defense class. Malfoy had conjured a snake from his wand, which slithered towards a boy in Hufflepuff. Potter had started hissing at the snake, and surprisingly Hermione could understand what Potter was saying to the snake. Professor Snape looked stunned by this new revelation of Potters, and Hermione had overheard Weasley telling Potter that he had been speaking Parseltongue, which was snake language. 

Thinking about her box, Hermione decided to do some research on Parseltongue, and what she discovered shocked her. It seemed that speaking Parseltongue was a rare gift, and only could be spoken by those who were direct heirs of Salazar Slytherin himself. Hermione had never known she possessed the gift, as she’d never been around snakes as a child. Determined to see if she truly possessed the gift, she decided to head down towards the Black Lake late one Sunday afternoon, to see if she could locate a snake to converse with. 

It didn’t take long for her to come across a snake on the edge of the lake near the forbidden forest. The snake was rather large and at first Hermione was a bit frightened, but the snake just looked at her curiously and then started hissing at her. 

“Who are you?” The snake hissed questioningly, it’s eyes fixated on the small witch. 

“I am called Hermione. I am very pleased to meet you, do you have a name?”

The snake came a bit closer and circled around the rock where Hermione was sitting, then stopped and raised its head so it’s face was at eye level. 

“My name is Nagini.” The snake hissed. “You speak snake language. Your magic smells familiar. Who are you?”

Hermione just stared at the snake in shock. How could her magic smell familiar?

“I am a student at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin House, although they don’t like me much. They think I am a mudblood, but I was adopted by my parents, and I don’t know who my real parents are.” Hermione then pulled out the box from her bag and showed it to the snake. “I just found out recently that I can understand snake language, and this was left by my birth mother when she gave me away.”

Nagini came closer and looked at the box. She looked at Hermione and gently flicked her tongue on Hermione’s cheek, causing the young witch to giggle. 

“The crest is from the House of Gaunt. They are heirs to Salazar Slytherin. Ask the box to open in snake language, it should open for you if you are a true heir to the House of Slytherin.”

Holy cricket!!! Heir to Slytherin, but how could that be? Hermione just stared at the snake and then looked at the box. She hissed the word ‘open’ and the magical seal released opening the box. Hermione looked inside and saw a ring with a black stone in the center. The stone had a weird shape in the center of it, like a triangle with a line straight through it. Hermione could feel the magic coming from the ring, it was the same magic as she felt from the diary. 

“You Hermione, have the ring of my master. It is the Gaunt family ring, and belongs to its heir, the heir of Salazar Slytherin. The ring holds the soul of my master. Only his heir could hold his soul and not be corrupted by its magic. Try the ring on, if you are the true heir it will bind to you and protect you.”

“And if I’m not the heir?”

“Then young witch, you will die. But your magic is familiar. It feels like my masters.”

“Who is your master?” Hermione knew who it was, but she needed to hear it to confirm that her suspicions were true. 

“The Dark Lord is my master. He is the heir of Slytherin.”

Hermione nodded. “Where is your master, Nagini? Is he still alive?”

Nagini nodded once. “He is between life and death. The piece you have of his soul anchor him to this life. He seeks a way to return.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. That was what happened last year with Quirrell and why he was desperate to get the sorcerers stone. Hermione had heard the Gryffindors discuss the stone in the library when they thought no one else was watching. She’d researched it and found the information on Nicolas Flamel. She’d even left the book so the boys could find it, not realizing what exactly they needed it for. Now it would seem that somehow Hermione may of inadvertently prevented her own birth father from returning to full power. This definitely required more research and thought. 

She gazed at the ring and looked at the snake who was watching her closely. Hermione nodded at the snake and slipped the ring onto her right index finger. The ring automatically sized down to fit and she could feel the Dark Magic swirling from the ring, binding to her magical core, it was oddly familiar and comforting in a strange way. 

She looked back at the snake, who looked oddly pleased for a snake. The snake moved forward and licked at Hermione’s face and hand, almost like a caress and suddenly the ring on Hermione’s finger disappeared. It hissed it’s approval, telling the witch the time had not come yet for her to reveal her true identity, and then made to move back towards the forest. Hermione called out to Nagini, asking the snake if she would see it again. The snake nodded and told her to come each month when the moon was full at sunset, and she would be there to greet her. Hermione smiled and thanked Nagini for her help, watching her first friend slither back into the forest. Hermione looked down at where the ring should’ve been and sighed. So, it would seem she was the daughter of the Dark Lord. Hermione doubted that fact would be popular within the majority of Hogwarts, particularly the Headmaster. She doubted any in Slytherin House would believe her as she’d never told anyone of her adoption. She figured they’d think she was making it up to stop them from tormenting her, and frankly didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. It was a matter of pride at this point. She hated everyone in her house, and when they found out that she was the heir of Slytherin and the daughter of Lord Voldemort himself, they would all be eating crow. Especially that prat Malfoy. Hermione smirked evilly, she needed to plan. She wasn’t sure if her birth father ever knew about her, he may not even want her, but she would make herself invaluable so that he’d have no choice but to acknowledge her. She had two pieces of his soul in her possession. It was a good bargaining chip if nothing else. Hermione needed to find out exactly what these things were, so she was off to the library for more research. 

The rest of second year was mostly quiet and Hermione kept her newfound heritage to herself. She’d met Nagini every full moon, and discovered that the snake was very sassy and surprisingly protective of her. One day in the late spring when she went to meet her friend she hadn’t noticed that Malfoy and his cronies were following her. When Hermione got to the spot where Nagini was supposed to meet her, the snake wasn’t there but Malfoy started tormenting her, calling her names and threatening her. Hermione just stood there stoically with her wand hanging from her hand, when out of nowhere Nagini lunged at the blonde, hissing at him and his friends. 

Malfoy screamed like a girl, and stumbled back nearly falling on his arse. He looked at Hermione who was laughing at him, and climbed over his friends running back towards the castle. Hermione thanked Nagini, who just nodded at her. The two spent a little while conversing before Hermione headed back to the castle. She began to notice Malfoy looking at her strangely, but she just ignored the hateful git. He wasn’t worth her time. 

On the last day of her detention for the year, Professor Snape silently handed Hermione a Potions book as well as a book on Occlumency for her to read over the summer. She looked at him questioningly, to which he told her that any second year who could brew Polyjuice Potion should be commended on her ingenuity. He also told her that if she was to continue being the brightest witch Hogwarts had seen in these many years, that Occlumency was key in making sure she didn’t project those thoughts which were better kept hidden. 

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement, she kept her mask firmly in place and thanked her Professor for the books, promising to read them thoroughly over the summer. For the first time since starting Hogwarts, Hermione felt like maybe she might be okay after all.


	5. Boggarts, Tormentors and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s Third Year Trials and Tribulations.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling

Third year started out with a bang. Apparently a murderer named Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison and no one seemed to know how he’d done it. All of Diagon Alley had wanted posters plastered with the man’s face, screaming in rage. It was a bit disconcerting. 

Hermione sat on the train alone, as she had last year. No one came in to join her, or acknowledged her presence. She saw Malfoy walk by at one point, but he just stared at her morosely before moving on with his friends. Hermione decided to read a bit in her new DADA book, when the train stopped suddenly and the lights shut off. Looking around in her compartment she could feel the air getting colder, and could see movement just outside her window. She thought about looking out and investigating when she saw a figure floating by her compartment door. The figure stopped and paused before moving on towards the next car. Hermione wasn’t sure what was going on, but she sat there quietly for some time until the lights came back on and the train started moving again. 

When she got to Hogwarts for the feast she sat at the far end of the Slytherin table by herself. The first years were sorted, but once it was quickly known she was a mudblood, no one acknowledged her presence. When Dumbledore made the announcement for the new Defense Professor, a Remus Lupin, the hall politely cheered for the man. He looked a bit worn and shabby, but overall seemed pleasant enough. Then the Headmaster announced that the Dementors of Azkaban would be at Hogwarts, possibly looking for Sirius Black. Hermione thought back to the incident on the train and realized quickly that the figure she saw outside her compartment was most likely a dementor.

It would seem that Harry Potter had a run in with one of the creatures, because Malfoy and his cronies wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. It came to a head on the first day of Class for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid. Hagrid had brought a Hippogriff to class and after Potter had successfully rode the beast, Malfoy decided that the bird wasn’t scary at all, and proceeding to insult the creature, getting injured for his troubles. It wasn’t a bad injury, but Malfoy milked it for all it was worth, getting Hagrid in trouble and Buckbeak sentenced for execution.

Hermione couldn’t have cared less about the Potter-Malfoy drama. She made her way to the edge of the forbidden forest like she had every full moon the year before to meet Nagini. The snake was there and Hermione was overjoyed to see her friend. They talked a bit, Nagini telling her to be careful this year and to stay away from the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. When Hermione asked why, the snake told her that a werewolf was being detained there during the full moon. Hermione was surprised that the Headmaster would allow such a thing, but Dumbledore did seem a bit barmy to her, allowing the sorcerers stone to be hidden at Hogwarts was probably not his smartest choice. 

The first class in DADA turned out to be quite revealing for Hermione. It seemed that Professor Lupin was planning on teaching the class about Boggarts. Hermione correctly identified what a Boggart was, earning 10 points for Slytherin and receiving caustic glares from her own classmates as well as the other third years. Professor Lupin looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged in response. 

When the class lined up Hermione decided to head towards the back, but of course Malfoy had to speak up, taunting the little witch about the fact she was too afraid to show everyone in the class her worst fear. Hermione smirked at the blonde and moved towards the front right behind one of the Patil Twins. When her turn came the boggart shifted, as it tried to read her worst fear. Hermione had been practicing Occlumency over the summer, and closed her mind to the creature. The boggart kept shifting, becoming more agitated as it couldn’t get a read on her. This went on for at least a couple minutes before Professor Lupin, giving her a curious look, dismissed her to the back of the class. 

The entire class was whispering about the rare occurrence. For a boggart to have no affect on a witch or wizard was unheard of, especially in one so young. Hermione could feel Malfoy staring at her, but she ignored his looks watching Potter take his turn. Quickly the boggart turned into a Dementor and Professor Lupin pushed Harry out of the way, causing the boggart to shift to an image of a full moon. Ah, so the new DADA Professor was the werewolf Nagini had warned her about. Interesting. 

The Professor dismissed the class asking each student to write a 20 inch essay on boggarts, their effects and the origins of the counter-curse. Hermione grabbed her bag and headed for the library where she could continue her studies in peace, not paying attention as an interested set of grey eyes followed her out of the classroom. 

The whole of third year was quite uneventful for Hermione, but not for the rest of the school. Somehow Sirius Black had gotten into Hogwarts and caused such an uproar that all the students had to sleep in the Great Hall until the castle and grounds could be searched. Hermione had done some research on her own, trying to figure out how a person could get inside the wards without setting off the detection spells. Over Christmas that year, her parents had gifted Hermione with a large orange half-Kneazle named Crookshanks. Hermione had wanted a familiar and Crookshanks was brilliant and clever. Kneazles were well known to be able to sniff out animagus.’ When Hermione read that passage in her book after the holidays she realized just how Sirius Black was getting in and out of the school. Hermione grabbed as many books on human transfiguration as she could and decided that she would become an animagus herself. It seemed like a prudent thing to do under the circumstances. 

Easter had come quickly and Hermione decided to stay at school over the holidays. All of her dorm-mates had left for home, a fact Hermione was grateful for. She packed up her book bag and headed for the library as the rest of her house was leaving for Hogsmeade to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. As she made her way out of the common room she felt like someone was watching her, but when she stopped to look around she couldn’t see anyone. She made it to the library and set her bag on her usual table, taking out her books and parchment, deciding she might as well get a head start on her assignments when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She quickly whipped out her wand and turned into a fighting stance when she noticed Malfoy casually leaning against one of the bookshelves, looking at her curiously. 

“Not going home for the Holiday, eh Granger? Your parents not want you around either?” Malfoy smirked wickedly. 

Hermione sighed and turned around, ignoring the blonde. She had decided early on this year, that she wasn’t going to respond to the bigoted prat anymore, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get a reaction out of her. She moved to grab a book from the shelf in front of her when she felt him grab her arm, turning her to face him. 

“I was talking to you mudblood! How dare you turn your back on your betters. Perhaps you need a reminder.” Draco sneered in disgust. 

Hermione just sighed and shook her head looking askance at the hand on her arm. The two of them stood like that for several minutes, Hermione refusing to break the silence. She had absolutely nothing to say to the hateful boy. She didn’t understand why he kept harassing her, it wasn’t like she purposely went out of her way to get his attention. She’d avoided him like the plague. 

Draco looked at the little witch before him, with her riotous curls and passive expression, eyes that were dead and showed absolutely no emotion. For a moment he wondered if she had anyone in her life that cared about her. He’d made sure no one in their house gave her the time of day, and she had no friends from the other houses that he knew of. She was the smartest in their year by far, and he couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. He’d taunted her because it was the only way to get her attention, but she simply never responded. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about her. She rarely ate in the Great Hall and she spent all her free time buried in books. She looked frail and thin, but he knew underneath the facade she was a brilliant, powerful witch. 

Finally realizing that the little witch was not going to respond to him he let go of her arm and saw red marks from where he’d grabbed her. To her credit she didn’t even rub them, she just looked at him with that dead expression and turned her back to him and walked away. Draco just stared after her, feeling guilt and shame for the first time in his life, and he didn’t like it at all.

Hermione stood by the stacks waiting for Malfoy to leave, but he just stood there and watched her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he sighed, turned and left the library, leaving Hermione alone. She sat down at her desk, books strewn about and sighed forlornly. Her parents had been distancing themselves from her ever since they’d told her of the adoption. She had no friends except for Nagini and Crookshanks, and she didn’t know what to think about her real father. Everything she’d researched about him made her feel that if he did return, he wouldn’t want her. Nagini had told her what she knew about Tom Riddle’s childhood, which sadly, seemed worse than hers. Hermione began to wonder if she would ever find someone who would truly care about her. 

She didn’t realize that tears had escaped her eyes until she saw a couple drops fall onto the book she’d been reading. She felt her face in shock, holding out her hand in surprise as she looked at the evidence of her loss of emotional control. She shook her head sadly and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and getting her breathing under control. Hermione was so lost in her own world, she failed to realize that the blonde wizard hadn’t left the library at all, but was silently watching her.

Draco saw the tears from the little witch and instead of feeling happy at her obvious distress, he felt truly ashamed for the first time in his life. He had never once thought about the vicious way he had treated the mudblood, she was filth after all. But he had noticed after her fall last year, that her blood hadn’t been any different than his. She never asked for help for herself, but he had watched her at times, leave just the right book for someone in the library who seemed to be struggling with their homework. She helped Madam Pomfrey with restocking potions in her free time and worked out in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout when no one else was there. She was polite to the teachers, but didn’t engage the other students openly. She truly had no one, and Draco realized belatedly that it was entirely his fault. The emotionless look in her eyes bothered him, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He left the library quietly and headed for Professor Snape’s quarters as the two of them were flooing directly to Malfoy Manor together. He didn’t have anyone to talk to about these feelings, so he wasn’t sure what to do. Perhaps he’d just leave Granger alone from now on. Maybe if he stopped tormenting her, the rest of Slytherin House would follow. It was probably more than she deserved, at least he tried to convince himself of that.


	6. A Shocking Revelation leads to Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Year comes to a close with some uncomfortable realizations......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank you to those who have reviewed and read.....I appreciate the kind words of praise.....sara92 asked a great question and all I can say is that what Snape does and doesn’t know will be revealed in time.....again JK owns the characters......

The end of third year saw Professor Lupin outed as a werewolf, Sirius Black escaping the dementors and Hermione Granger packing up her trunk to head home for the summer. Her parents had written to her a week before school ended to let her know that they would be gone for a month at a Dental Conference, and that she would be staying with a nice lady who lived in Godric’s Hollow. The woman was a Half-Blood witch who had met Richard and Helen Granger quite by accident at a farmers market near Surrey. When they had shared with the woman that their daughter was a witch, and top of her year, the lady kindly offered to take Hermione and tutor her over the summer. Hermione was excited for the opportunity, but felt that it was one more example of her adoptive parents distancing themselves from her. 

One interesting discovery for Hermione had happened a week before school ended. She was up on the Seventh floor corridor just pacing around wishing that she had a place to hide, when a door miraculously opened up on the wall adjacent to where she was walking. She opened the door and went inside and gasped when she saw the room filled with rows upon rows of junk. She then realized that she had found part of the Come and Go room, or as Hogwarts a History called it, the Room of Requirement. It was odd, but she could almost sense the same magic emanating from the room that she felt from her ring. Perhaps the room held another piece of her Father’s soul? She had finally found a place to call her own, and she could start searching the room. She couldn’t wait to come back in the fall and test out the rooms abilities. 

When she was packing her trunk in her dorm room, Daphne Greengrass, one of the Pureblood girls in her year had come in to grab something she had forgotten. She looked at Hermione and gasped at how thin and frail the little witch looked. Her hair hung loosely and Hermione was changing out of her witches robes, into her Muggle clothes when she heard the sound. She turned around and found Daphne staring at her in shock. Daphne knew she rarely saw Granger eating with the rest of Slytherin, but she had no idea the witch was so thin. Daphne looked at the other witch’s gaunt face, which was staring back at her with a blank, emotionless expression. 

“Merlin Granger, are you alright? You look terrible.” Daphne tried not to cringe at how harsh she sounded. The little witch just looked at her impassively and didn’t say a word, put on her clothes and shut her trunk. When she shrunk her trunk and placed it in her jacket pocket, Daphne’s eyes widened in shock! They hadn’t learned to do that in Charms class yet, that was sixth year level magic! 

Hermione passed by the other witch, not speaking a word and walked out of the dorm room and into the common room. She saw Malfoy and his friends all sitting by the window talking and laughing about their school year. Hermione sighed and walked towards the common room door so she could head to the train, so she didn’t hear Daphne following her until the witch grabbed her arm to stop her. What was it with people thinking they could grab her anytime they wanted to? She was a mudblood to these people, you’d think they wouldn’t want to touch her anymore than she wanted to be touched. 

“Granger wait....”. Greengrass trailed off, catching the attention of Malfoy and his friends who looked up in shock that someone was actually talking to the mudblood. Hermione just looked down at Daphne’s arm passively waiting for her to release it. Draco, watching the scene, felt his gut clench in recognition of that look. It was the same one Granger had given him in the library, cold and lifeless. 

Daphne looked up at her friends not sure how to proceed. It was clear that something was very wrong with Granger but the girl seemed indifferent. Daphne realized she didn’t want to embarrass the other witch, but unfortunately she’d caught the attention of the other third years. Daphne moved closer to Hermione and whispered so only she could hear. “Are you alright, Granger?” Hermione just looked at her in confusion, but did not reply. She just turned around and walked out of the common room without a backwards glance.

Pansy walked up and said loudly, “What in the world were you thinking talking to the mudblood Daphne. You know we don’t acknowledge her. She’s nothing but filth after all.” Daphne looked to her other friends and they all laughed except for Draco, oddly enough. He just stared at the common room door with a frown marring his face. So Draco had noticed that something was wrong with Granger too. When he caught Daphne’s eye he subtly shook his head, silently letting her know they’d discuss it later. Daphne nodded and turned to address Pansy. 

“It’s none of your concern Pansy. Don’t worry about it, it was nothing.” Pansy scoffed like she didn’t quite believe Daphne, but didn’t say another word as the group grabbed their trunks and headed for the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade. Once they were settled on the Hogwarts Express, Draco invited Daphne to find the trolley so they could get sweets for everyone. Daphne agreed and together they left their friends in the compartment. 

When they had put some distance between themselves and their friends Draco motioned for Daphne to move into an empty compartment, and closed the door. 

“What was that with Granger earlier, Daphne? You seemed genuinely upset, did she say something to you?”

“First Draco, why do you want to know? Because if you’re just going to use the information to taunt the girl, I’d rather not say anything.”

Draco looked at his friend in surprise. She was clearly trying to protect Granger, a thought which Malfoy found intriguing yet oddly disturbing. 

“I won’t say anything Daphne. You have my word.”

Daphne looked at her friend and tried to decide whether or not Draco would use what she was about to tell him to hurt Granger further. While Daphne was a Pureblood, she felt bad for the mudblood witch. The girl had no friends at school. She’d been alone for three years and despite the fact the the whole of Slytherin House had taunted and hurt her, she was the smartest student in their year. Probably in the entire school if Daphne was honest. The girl never complained, never asked for help, never showed emotion. It was like she was a ghost wandering around the halls just going through the motions. Daphne realized that she’d never seen the girl smile, or laugh. The thought made her sad. 

“Fine Draco, I will tell you, but if you use this against Hermione I will hex your balls off. Am I clear?” Draco nodded and sat forward giving Daphne his undivided attention. Daphne then told him what she had walked in on, Granger changing out of her robes and how emaciated the little witch looked. She had obviously been wearing baggy robes to hide the fact that she was frighteningly thin. Draco’s eyes widened in something like recognition before his mask fell firmly down in place. 

He just stared at Daphne and felt sick inside. He didn’t want to be responsible for the girl wasting away. He didn’t need to live with that kind of guilt, so he told Daphne what had happened before Easter break when he’d followed Granger into the library. Daphne sat back in shock and gasped in despair at how their actions in alienating the little witch had caused Hermione to become completely isolated and withdrawn. 

“What do we do Draco? We have all been so horrible to her, and I for one feel guilty. I never meant for this to happen. Do you know that she shrunk down her entire trunk and put it into her pocket before she walked out of our dorm room?” At this confession Draco’s gasped in surprise and awe. 

“Merlin Daph, that’s level sixth year magic!” Daphne just nodded in agreement. 

“She’s the reason we’ve won the House Cup the last two years, she knows all the answers and is always the first to master spells, yet no one gives her any credit or says a kind word to her. She’s never been mean to me and I’ve been awful to her. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever heard her say an unkind word about anyone since that altercation with Professor Snape last year, and she was only speaking the truth.”

Draco reluctantly nodded, feeling more guilty by the moment. “You know our parents would never let us associate with a mudblood. My father makes it a point to constantly remind me that I’m second in class behind her. I’m a disappointment apparently.”

“But that is no reason to take it out on Granger. I may not have been able to truly befriend her, but I can’t be cruel to her anymore Draco. We have to make the others leave her alone.” Draco just nodded and sighed in defeat. While his influence in Slytherin House was substantial, Draco knew that there were many within his house who would not stop taunting the mudblood. He would need to think about it over the summer and figure out the best way to handle the situation. 

“I’ll think about it Daphne. It’s all I can promise for right now.” Daphne nodded and the two Slytherins left the compartment completely unaware that a third person was sitting in the far corner near the window under a concealment charm. Hermione had panicked when the two Slytherins had walked into the compartment. She had perfected the concealment charm over Easter break after being accosted by Malfoy in the library. She was certain they had no idea she’d been sitting there, listening to their conversation. Daphne seemed genuinely concerned about her and even Malfoy seemed oddly human. She had no idea he had seen her crying that day in the library. 

Hermione had no intention of getting her hopes up that things would change for her, or that she would make friends. Technically she was still a mudblood in the eyes of her housemates, and she had no intention of setting the record straight. She sat there deep in contemplation waiting for the train to reach London so she could put some distance between herself and school for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a shout out if you are liking this story!


	7. Beauxbatons, Drumstrang and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Year Begins.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fourth Year....which will be dealt with in depth....get ready for a ride....

Hermione’s summer had flown by and she had enjoyed every minute of it. The nice witch that her parents had met, Mrs. White, was bright and had a knack for Transfiguration and Charms. Hermione was well on her way to becoming an animagus, having sat through the meditations to figure out her form. She was shocked when she realized that her animagus form was the Western Taipan snake. In her research she’d learned that the western taipan, also called the fierce snake, has venom that is a veritable witches brew of deadly neurotoxins, procoagulants and myotoxins that paralyze muscles and causes hemorrhaging of the blood vessels. Hermione was awed to discover that her animagus form was something so fitting considering her true heritage. She was anxious to return to school and tell Nagini the good news. 

When Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for school, she noticed that there was a lot of interest in the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria against the Irish National Team. Hermione had no interest in the sport, she’d never attended a single game at school. She got her books, robes and other supplies in record time, leaving back through the Leaky Cauldron and headed back home.

September 1st came too quickly and Hermione found herself once again alone on the Hogwarts Express. Her hair had gotten longer, and she had managed to put on some of the weight she’d lost over the last school year, although her mother thought she was still too thin. She grown a couple inches and had her teeth fixed over the summer so they weren’t quite as noticeable. She was starting to fill out as well, and her normally flat chest was now a simple B cup. Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself and sat back watching the countryside go by. 

She heard a sound outside her compartment and saw Malfoy looking into the compartment with a puzzled look on his face. He had grown over the summer and his hair was a bit more wind-swept. Hermione had tried not to give much thought to the conversation she’d overheard on the train ride home last year, but she’d thought about it more than she’d care to admit. Seeing Malfoy now clearly looking for something, or someone made Hermione nervous. She would be happy if she never had to see the blonde again. 

When the train stopped, Hermione warded the compartment and dressed in her new robes. She grabbed her beaded bag that she had been given by Mrs. White over the summer. Hermione had discreetly placed an undetectable extension charm on the bag and it would only open for her as it was tied to her magical signature. She felt her right index finger and rubbed over her concealed family ring distractedly, waiting for everyone to leave the train before she disembarked. 

Unfortunately luck was not on her side as she approached the last carriage, Malfoy and Greengrass were waiting together. When Daphne spotted Hermione she nudged Draco who looked over at the little witch approaching them with that same vacant dead expression on her face. Daphne stepped up into the carriage with Draco’s help and Hermione waited for the blonde to get in as well so she could enter. Draco stared at her impassively, seemingly waiting for Hermione to approach. When it seemed like neither would move, Daphne gestured for Draco to take a seat. The boy looked at the little witch and sighed in resignation, stepping up and taking a seat next to Daphne. 

Hermione then moved towards the carriage and careful not to make eye contact, sat as far away from the two as she could. Daphne watched the witch, who seemed to be as emotionless as the last time she’d seen her. Her clothes seemed a bit less baggy and her face was a little fuller, but she still seemed underweight. As the carriage moved, Daphne cleared her throat and addressed Hermione directly. 

“How was your summer Granger?” Hermione looked at the girl with the same confused look she had given her at the end of last year, but did not say anything. Draco, who was closely watching the little witch sighed in exasperation. 

“Don’t you know it’s poor manners to ignore someone when they address you, Granger?”

Daphne elbowed Malfoy who just grunted, while Hermione just looked at them woodenly. She had no intention of speaking with either one of them. Did they honestly think that after tormenting her for the last three years that she would sit there and make idle chit-chat with them. They were barking if they thought she would willingly make small talk. Hermione looked away from the two Slytherins, missing the worried look that Daphne gave Malfoy or the way in which Malfoy frowned at her. 

When they’d reached the castle, Hermione quickly stepped off the carriage and hastily made her way into the Great Hall. She was so focused on escaping her two classmates she missed the arrival of Drumstrang and Beauxbatons schools for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

The little witch made her way to the end of the Slytherin table to sit by herself. She didn’t look at anyone, but silently took a book out of her bag and started to read. Malfoy had entered the hall and immediately noticed Granger sitting off by herself, her nose buried in a book. Daphne came up silently behind him, looking over at Hermione sitting all alone. She gave Draco a look and gently walked over to where Granger was sitting, seeing the looks of astonishment on her classmates face and sat directly across from her. The witch in question didn’t look up to acknowledge Daphne, but from the way her hands tightened on her book, Daphne knew that Hermione was aware someone was sitting across from her. 

Malfoy just looked over at his friend who nodded at him to leave, while further down the table Pansy was doing a good job loudly complaining about Daphne sitting with the ‘filth.’ There were some snickers and chuckles but it soon stopped quickly. Hermione didn’t dare look up to see what had happened but she imagined that Malfoy must of gave them a look shutting them up. Bloody hell, this was going to be more awkward than when they’d just ignored her. 

Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement about the visiting schools, the Tri-Wizard tournament and then the ceiling started behaving erratically catching Hermione’s attention when a weird looking man with a strange eye and a limp came wandering in the Great Hall and cast a spell stopping the commotion. Dumbledore went to greet him and Hermione figured that the man was probably their new Defense Professor. The man seemed a bit unhinged and he was drinking out a flask and shuddering in disgust. Hhmmm, that was odd. Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the man’s reaction, remembering something similar when she had drank Polyjuice in her second year. Could the man be Polyjuiced? And if so why? Hermione watched him closely, not realizing that Malfoy was closely watching her interest in the new Professor. 

When the students were introduced from Beauxbatons Academy, Hermione rolled her eyes at the way the boys all swooned over the French witches. How utterly predictable. Soon the wizards from Drumstrang entered in a fanfare of chanting and fire. The last wizard to enter looked familiar, but Hermione couldn’t place him. Both the girls and boys seemed to be fixated on the wizard, so he was probably someone of importance. The Bulgarian Wizard walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy, who seemed to be awestruck by the older wizard. Daphne, watching where Hermione’s attention had gone, quietly spoke up. 

“That Wizard is Viktor Krum. He’s a famous seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team.”

Hermione looked over at the witch, not realizing she’d been so obvious in her observations and just nodded at the witch and returned to her book. Daphne smiled slightly and caught Draco’s eye and nodded. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back to her. Perhaps all was not lost after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who’ve reviewed and read!


	8. Horcruxes amongst Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes some startling realizations, reconnects with an old friend.....and makes a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own anything....on to the next chapter!

Over the next fort-night, all anyone at school could talk about was the Tournament and Viktor Krum. Hermione had gone to her spot by the Black Lake on the evening of the first full moon to wait for Nagini, but the snake never showed. Hermione sat there reading her book, with a lost expression on her face, not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching her from behind the tree on the other side of the knoll. When it started getting dark Hermione put her book away in her beaded bag, and walked back towards the castle. She was worried about her friend, did something happen to Nagini? Hermione had heard whispers of what had happened during the World Cup, that Death Eaters had been spotted at the game and had created havoc. She knew from articles that she’d researched, that her Father’s followers were Death Eaters. So perhaps it was a sign that her father planned on returning soon. Maybe Nagini had told him about her. Maybe he’d want to.....no......Hermione couldn’t risk getting her hopes up. No one wanted her friendship nor companionship. And she didn’t want anyone’s pity, that was for sure. 

The days passed by in a blur and Hermione studied harder than ever. She was so far ahead on the material that she could have answered every question in every class if she’d so desired, but she finally realized that her classmates didn’t appreciate her intellect. They didn’t appreciate her winning house points for them so she stopped volunteering to answer questions unless asked directly by her Professors. She’d noticed the curious stares from her classmates but she ignored them. She was done trying to prove to them she belonged. They’d never accept her, unless her father claimed her and Hermione had enough doubt about that happening that she was done calling attention to herself. 

By the end of September word had gotten around Hogwarts that Hermione Granger was no longer speaking up in class. She was no longer volunteering to earn points for her house and it wasn’t long before Daphne realized that the girl hadn’t spoken in nearly a month, to anyone....professor or student. When Mad-eye Moody had traumatized the fourth years by showing what the unforgiveables could do, every student cringed except Hermione. She’d just looked on disinterestedly. She wasn’t in the library anymore either, a fact that caused Draco to panic one afternoon when he’d asked Daphne if she’d seen the little witch. Daphne told Draco that Hermione hadn’t been in their dorm for over a week, and she had no idea where the witch was. Draco considered going to Professor Snape, but Hermione was in all their classes and turning in her assignments on time, so Draco didn’t want to get the witch in trouble by tattling. She’d just think he was back to being his vicious and cruel self. 

When the night of Halloween approached, and the names were called out of the Goblet of Fire announcing the trio of champions no one was surprised to see Viktor Krum representing Drumstrang. Fleur Delacour was the witch chosen from Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts champion was from Hufflepuff......Cedric Diggory. But the Goblet apparently wasn’t finished when a fourth name was chosen.....Harry Potter. Hermione had seen the age line that Dumbledore had drawn with magic. She had seen the Weasley Twins try and confound the magic by drinking aging potions which misfired badly, aging them eighty years. She had been engrossed in her book, when Viktor had come in and put his name into the Goblet of Fire. When she had looked up he caught her eye and smiled. She stared back impassively and went back to her book, again unaware of the grey eyes that had witnessed the entire exchange. 

So....Harry Potter was a Tri-Wizard Champion. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what exactly was going on, although everyone seemed confused as to how it could’ve happened. Merlin’s beard, sometimes people were so clueless. It was clearly obvious that Mad-eye Moody was a polyjuiced wizard, and the most likely scenario was that he’d placed Harry’s name into the Goblet, thereby entering him the tournament. It was rather brilliant, if a bit short-sighted. If the goal was to kill Harry there were easier ways to get the job done. So why go to such elaborate lengths to enter the boy into a tournament he could very likely die in?

It obviously had to do with her father. If Voldemort needed Harry in some way, why just not kidnap the boy? He lived with Muggles, so it was easily done, right? Hermione went to the Room of Requirement and sat in front of the fire and called for one of the House elves to bring her some hot chocolate and biscuits. She then closed her eyes and asked the room to conjure any books on Dark Magic that could split a persons soul. She had two pieces of her Father’s soul, but what if he’d made more? He was magically weakened the night he went after Harry Potter in 1981, so how did that happen? He’d obviously found a way to store his soul into objects to make himself somewhat immortal. Her father had killed Harry’s parents before he tried to kill Harry. Hermione knew she was missing something vital, something simple but the answer was eluding her. So she did what she did best and researched. She’d figure it out eventually. 

Hermione had spent the entire night in the Room of Requirement and had finally found her answer around 4am in the morning. Horcrux or as in this case, Horcruxes plural. She had two, it was likely there were others. Three and seven were strong magical numbers....so it was likely that there was at least one more.....possibly five more. 

Hermione thought about what the objects could be.....they would most likely have some significance to her father. Maybe be other founder family heirlooms? Her father was the heir to Slytherin, but what if he’d used relics from the other founders. In Hogwarts a History Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, which had disappeared ages ago. Helga Hufflepuff had a Cup with a badger on it. Slytherin had hidden a Chamber of Secrets somewhere in the castle, and Hermione was sure there was probably some family heirloom connected with her house. Gryffindor had his sword, which if memory served, the Headmaster had access too. So the likelihood that the Sword was a horcrux was neglible. So, a diary, ring, diadem, cup, something Slytherin related.....that made five. If her father had created two more what would they be?

Hermione conjured a bath in the room and soaked in it for a while. Today was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, it was also a full moon. Hermione had no interest in going to the village so she decided to take a nap and maybe have a house elf bring her some lunch later, so she could continue with her research, until it was time to go see if Nagini would be at their usual spot. 

She had no idea that at that very moment a blonde haired wizard and witch were actively searching the castle looking for her. Daphne was getting worried as no one had seen Hermione since the end of class yesterday. She had discreetly asked around but since no one normally paid any attention to the witch, no one could remember if they’d seen her or not. 

“Do you think she went to Hogsmeade, Draco?” Daphne asked a bit worriedly. 

Draco shook his head. “She’s never gone before and I doubt that she’s there now. She’s somewhere in the castle though I haven’t the slightest clue where she could be.” 

As the day wore on and the two Slytherin students realized that the little witch was no where to be found so they headed back to Hogsmeade to be with their friends. Hermione had woken up from her nap, eaten and was looking at the time, realizing she’d need to leave now if she wanted to see Nagini. She put on her coat, gloves and hat and cast a disillusionment charm over her when she left the room, warding it so no one but herself could enter and left for the lake. 

Once she had reached her destination she cancelled the spell and sat down on her usual rock waiting for the snake. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long today as Nagini appeared and placed her head on Hermione’s lap. 

Hissing in Parseltongue the snake greeted the little witch, asking her how school was faring. 

“It is alright, everyone is excited for the tournament. Where were you last month Nagini? I was worried when you didn’t come.”

“I was with my master, child. Can’t you not sense why?”

Hermione looked at the snake in confusion then closed her eyes and reached out her magic. She could sense something had changed with the snake, it’s magic felt familiar.....almost like.....Holy Cricket.....her father had made Nagini a horcrux!

“You have a piece of his soul, do you not Nagini?” The snake nodded. Hermione petted her head sadly. “Did he give a reason for this, Nagini?” 

“I have told your father of you, young Hermione. He was not aware of your existence until I told him this summer. He has devised a plan to return. He knows you wear the ring and are protected by a piece of him. He protected me the same way.”

“Was he angry about me?”

“No little witch, he was not. He made sure I came here to tell you. He has a plan to return.”

Hermione nodded to the snake. “Yes, I figured that out when school started. The new Defense Professor is using Polyjuice Potion to disguise his true identity. I guessed he must be one of my Father’s followers. He has been helping Harry Potter prepare for the tournament. The wizard put his name into the Goblet of Fire, of that I’m sure. I’m guessing he is to keep the Potter boy alive until the final task? Father needs something from him?”

If a snake could look proud, Nagini would have done. “You are truly your Father’s daughter young Hermione. To be clever enough to figure this out on your own. I will let your Father know of your suspicions.”

Hermione nodded and thanked the snake for coming to see her. “One more thing Nagini. I was at Godric’s Hollow this last summer, visiting with a witch who lives there. She is a magical historian, Bathilda Bagshot. Dumbledore and Grindewald were friends in their youth, and they were after something that would make them powerful. The witch didn’t say what, but I’m researching to find out. Please tell my father that.”

“I will. Be safe and well, young Mistress. I will see you next month.” The snake slithered away and Hermione sat on the rock thinking about all the snake had said. Her father knew about her and he didn’t seem upset or angry. That was good news. Hermione would just have to make sure she was invaluable to him. 

She stood up after a while and started walking back to the castle. She decided not to cast another concealment charm over herself, so she was unprepared when she ran into another person and nearly fell to the ground. Large hands steadied her before she could fall and she looked up into the eyes of Viktor Krum. 

“Please excuse me,” Hermione said, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Viktor smiled at the pretty witch. He had seen her a few times around the castle, she kept to herself mostly and didn’t seem to have many friends, if any. 

“Isv alright. I’m Viktor Krum, andz youz woulv be?” He said in his thick Bulgarian accent. 

“I am so sorry, I am Hermione Granger.” 

Viktor took Hermione’s hand and gently bowed over her knuckles, kissing them softly. “Isv pleasures to meet youz. May I walk youz back to castle?” 

Hermione was shocked, no one had ever talked to her much less wanted to be seen with her. The wizard seemed genuine in his request so she silently nodded in shock, staring at the wizard in confusion. “If you’re sure you are alright being seen with me?” Hermione questioned quietly. Viktor just looked at her questioningly. 

“Whyz woulv that matter, young Hermioninny?” Hermione smiled at his mispronunciation of her name. 

“I do not have any friends here at school. I am in Slytherin House, yet my parents are muggles. They call me mudblood.” She said sadly and could see Viktor thinking about this, his cheeks flushing with anger. 

“Thatz very vrong of them, Hermioninny. I douz not vind being seenz wivz you.” Viktor then took Hermione’s arm within his own and together they walked back towards the castle quietly talking about their classes, Viktor sharing a bit about Quidditch and the upcoming tournament challenge that would be taking place in a few days. Apparently, someone had taken it upon himself to charm buttons to support Diggory but also change to ‘Potter sucks’ whenever Harry was near. When they finally reached the castle, other witches and wizards were looking at the couple in shock. None moreso than Blaise Zabini who had returned a bit early from Hogsmeade. He watched the two enter the castle, oblivious to anyone around them and head for the library. He headed back to the Slytherin Dungeons shaking his head in disgust and wonder. Why would a world famous Quidditch player be interested in a nothing mudblood? He couldn’t wait to share the gossip with the rest of his house.


	9. Misunderstandings lead to Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione misunderstands the good intentions of her fellow Slytherin’s and manages to use a time-honored Slytherin tradition to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me...but this plot....well.....wink*

When Draco and Daphne had returned from Hogsmeade and had heard Blaise’s story of Granger and Krum walking together, Draco was shocked. She had been with Krum earlier? How the bloody hell had that happened? Daphne just smiled at the thought and everyone sat and waited to see if the little witch returned to the common room before dinner. Soon they realized they were waiting in vain as she never came into the common room, stranger yet she wasn’t in the Great Hall for dinner and never came back to the dorms after curfew. 

Daphne and Draco decided on Sunday that they needed to let Professor Snape know that Granger had not been staying in the dormitory for a while now. When Draco told Severus his eyes widened in shock and his face became angry. How did he not know that one of his students was not where she was supposed to be? He told Draco that he would handle it. Potions was first thing Monday morning so Severus would talk to the witch then. 

When Monday morning came, Hermione walked into potions with the other Slytherins not paying attention to the interested stares coming from her housemates. She sat down at her usual spot alone and proceeded to get out her supplies for the day. Class started and today they were brewing Pepper up Potions for the infirmary. Hermione could do this in her sleep, she’d done it so often over the last year helping Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape came over to her station once she was finished and requested she stay after. Hermione looked at him questioningly, but he just stared back at her impassively. She nodded, quickly cleaning up her supplies, not noticing a pair of grey eyes watching her from the back of the room. 

When all the students had left, or so Hermione thought, she approached her Potions Professor. 

“Was there something you needed Professor?”

“Yes Miss Granger. It has come to my attention that you are not staying within the Slytherin Dormitory this year. As you know that is not permitted and I must ask where you have been staying in the castle?”

Hermione just stared at her Professor angrily. She wasn’t a fool, she knew why this was suddenly an issue. Someone had seen her with Krum and had assumed either she was staying with him, or wasn’t happy that she’d actually made a friend and was trying to sabotage that. Hermione didn’t need to think twice about whom had outed her. 

“I’m afraid I don’t see the problem Professor. My whereabouts have not been affecting my school work?” Snape shook his head and glared wondering where she was going with this. “And you obviously didn’t care enough before, what, nearly two months into the school year to be concerned about my sleeping arrangements? So obviously someone from Slytherin House (Hermione refused to call it her house), decided to pry their nose into my business. It’s not as if anyone in that house truly cares about my well-being, so perhaps you should be wondering why the sudden interest now.”

“That is not the point Miss Granger. You are required to remain in the dorms after curfew. I could have you expelled for your obvious flouting of the school rules.”

Hermione’s eyes burned but she just laughed mockingly at her Professor. His eyes widened in surprise that such a sound could come from one so young. He felt momentary guilt and shame at what this girl had gone through under his watch. 

“You go right ahead and expel me Professor, but I would think long and hard before you do. You’d have to get permission from the Headmaster, so how do you think he would support you knowing that you’ve blatantly allowed a mudblood under your watch to evade the dorms for well over two months. That could be construed as neglect, you might even lose you position as Head of House, possibly your job. Do you think the Board of Governors will protect you? Yes, you may be godfather to his son, but I’m sure Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing you for the greater good should it prove expedient to do so. I think it would be in both our best interests for you remain ignorant of my comings and goings. I have no intention of returning to Slytherin House. I detest everyone there, and they all hate me over something so fickle really.”

Snape just stared at the witch and Draco gasped in shock at the venom dripping from the little witch’s voice. She was blackmailing Severus, and my all accounts was going to succeed. What had he done? This was all his fault!

When Hermione realized that no rebuttal from her Professor was forthcoming, she turned regally and walked to the door. Before she opened it she looked towards the potions cabinet where Draco was hiding. She glared at the spot knowing Malfoy could see her and walked out of the room, heading to her next class. 

After a moment Draco came out of the closet and looked at his godfather who was sitting in his chair, head in his hands. Draco approached and cleared his voice, Severus looked up at his godson wearily. 

“I am assuming you heard that Draco?” The boy just nodded. “It would seem that our alienation of Miss Granger has permanently damaged any good will that the witch may possess. I have no doubt if I force this issue she will make good on her threats. I will send a letter to your father informing him of the situation and her assumptions. I believe she is correct in the fact that I have been willfully ignorant of her these past few months. For now I expect you to leave the witch alone Draco. Not until I can figure out how to handle this situation, is that understood?” Draco just nodded dumbly, grabbing his book bag and leaving the Potions classroom. 

Fuck! He had been honestly worried about the witch, so much that he’d actually been caught taunting Potter yesterday and that crazy one-eyed sorry excuse for a Professor had transfigured him into a ferret and stuffed him down Crabbe’s pants. He’d been teased mercilessly and started to have a bit more empathy for what he had put Granger through all these years. He knew that she thought he was purposely trying to sabotage her again, what little gain he’d made over the past two months was surely gone now. 

Draco decided to write to his mother and tell her everything. If anyone could help him fix this mess, it was his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione rocks!!!


	10. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is the belle of the Yule Ball.....as she manages to attract the attention of many a wizard....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter tonight.....I own not a thing......this is the first part of the Yule Ball......and it ends on a bit of a cliffhanger.....enjoy!

It was the night of the Yule Ball and all of Hogwarts had been in a tizzy for weeks. Wizards fretting over which witch to ask to the ball and witches fretting over what to wear for the big night. Hermione was alone in the Room of Requirement getting ready for her date with Viktor Krum. She had sent her adoptive mother a letter a few weeks ago after Viktor had formally asked her, to let her know that she would need a dress for the ball. Her mother wrote back, happy for her daughter, and sending plenty of galleons to buy a new dress, shoes and whatever else she needed for the evening. Hermione was touched by the gesture. Things may be strained and distant with her parents, but they did care for her. 

Hermione had found the perfect dress last weekend in Hogsmeade. It was a periwinkle blue, which looked stunning with her complexion. Hermione had chosen the color on purpose knowing what it represented and she was sure all the other Purebloods would too. Calmness, serenity and ice. She would not let anyone ruin this for her, a chance to finally feel normal for once in her life. 

She had waited with baited breath for several weeks to see what Professor Snape would do about her defiance, but so far it was as she suspected. The man didn’t have a pot to piss in, and she felt a sense of vindication at besting the dour Potions Master. 

Looking in her cheval mirror one last time, Hermione was pleased with what she saw. Her hair was done in a beautiful updo with curls delicately framing her face. She had found some pretty periwinkle flower earrings to match the dress. Her makeup was light and pleasing, and her 2-inch stilettos charmed for comfort. Yes, she was ready. 

Leaving the room she cast a disillusionment charm over herself until she got to the top of the stairs leading into the Great Hall. She could hear the music playing and see her school mates excited faces as they walked in and out of the Great Hall. Harry Potter was standing at the base of the stairs with one of the Patil Twins who was wearing a traditional Indian Sari dress. Cedric Diggory was standing with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw while Viktor was standing off to the side, looking nervous. 

Hermione cancelled the charm and serenely walked down the stairs to the gasps of several people, but her eyes were only for the wizard smiling and looking at her with appreciation in his gaze. He walked over to her and bowed formally and she curtsied in response. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles gently, tucking her hand into his arm and nodding in satisfaction at his choice of witch for the evening. Hermione had heard the Patil girl call her “beautiful” and she smiled inwardly at the compliment, for the first time in her life, she truly felt beautiful. 

Professor McGonagall has come over to remind the Tri-Wizard champions that they would be opening the ball. Hermione was grateful that her adoptive parents had made her take formal dance lessons when she was younger. As the music swelled and the doorway cleared, Hermione took her place next to Viktor and the two walked directly behind Fleur Delacour and her date for the evening. 

When Hermione entered the hall she couldn’t help but overhear the comments that some of her classmates were making about her being on Viktor Krum’s arm. Most of what she heard was not complimentary but she chose to hold her head high and ignore the pettiness of those around her, inwardly smiling at the fact that when it was revealed she was the daughter of the Dark Lord, all these people would be eating their hateful words. 

When Hermione took Viktor’s hand and they started to dance, she was surprised at how graceful he was. The two flowed around the dance floor effortlessly, showing off style and grace. Draco couldn’t believe his eyes when he’d seen Granger walking in on the arm of Krum. She was resplendent in her blue robes and he covertly watched the reactions of the other wizards in the room appraising the little witch. Hermione Granger was by far the most beautiful witch in the Great Hall that evening and Draco was stunned speechless. Blaise who was on his right whispered into his ear, “Who knew the mudblood would clean up so nicely?”

Draco just stared balefully at his friend, while Pansy, his date, was complaining to anyone who’d listen that there was no way that a wizard like Krum would willingly go to a ball with mudblood Granger, she must have ‘imperiused’ the Quidditch star. Draco grabbed her arm to shush her and headed towards the dance floor to get a closer look at the little witch. 

Severus Snape couldn’t believe his eyes, Hermione Granger was on the arm of Viktor Krum. He looked over to his friend Lucius Malfoy who was watching the little witch closely. As Head of the Board of Governors, it was expected that Lucius would be in attendance this evening. Usually he wouldn’t have bothered, but since he’d received the letter from Severus weeks ago in regard to the confrontation he’d had with the Slytherin mudblood witch, Lucius was most interested in observing the girl. Lucius remembered the day he had met her in Diagon Alley. She had been such a little thing, one would think she would’ve cowered when he had condescendingly acknowledged her presence that day. But she had been fierce and unbowed in her cold fury. 

Draco had told him how he had made sure that the entirety of Slytherin House had ostracized the girl for her filthy heritage. Lucius couldn’t have been more proud of his son when Draco had written home that first week of school. Yet the little mudblood chit had bested his son in every subject that year, and had continued to do so each year despite having no connections and no friends within the school. Watching the girl now, one would never guess she was a mudblood. She held herself regally, danced as well as any Pureblood girl and didn’t seem to give notice to the harsh glares and hateful sneers being sent her way. Her face never gave any of what she felt away, and Lucius was both irritated and intrigued by her. 

He watched his son, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the mudblood, but then most of the young wizards in the room seemed taken with the witch. Lucius watched as the Krum boy escorted Miss Granger to the refreshment table and poured her some punch. The girl smiled politely, demurely but never more emotion than that. She seemed quite a controlled little thing. 

As the evening wore on Lucius finally saw an opening when his son and Miss Greengrass were walking over towards the dessert table where Miss Granger and her date were firmly ensconced. Lucius slowly made his way over, waiting to make his presence known. 

Daphne had seen Draco watching Hermione for most of the night with a fore lorn look on his face. Draco had told her what had transpired between Hermione and Professor Snape after Draco had gone to him about Hermione not staying in the dorms. Daphne had made a little progress with the witch, but since the incident Hermione was once again ignoring her. She reached for Draco’s arm and the two of them made their way over to where Hermione and Viktor Krum were standing, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Hermione noticed the arrival of the Slytherins and hoped that they wouldn’t be so rude as to interrupt herself and Viktor, but luck apparently wasn’t on her side. Daphne approached with an impassive expression but her gaze was hopeful, whereas Malfoy looked uncomfortable. 

“Hermione,” Daphne smiled at her, “you look lovely this evening.”

Hermione didn’t want to appear rude in front of Viktor, so she had no choice but to engage the other witch. “Thank you. You look lovely as well.”

Draco just shuffled his feet, staring over Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione smirked inwardly to herself, she’d show that bigoted prat that she was capable of proper manners, same as any Pureblood witch. 

Hermione squeezed Viktor’s arm gently and he nodded silently to her. “Daphne Greengrass, please allow me to formally introduce you to Viktor Krum.” Viktor bowed and Daphne smiled and curtsied. “And her escort Draco Malfoy.” Hermione gestured toward Draco politely. Draco’s eyes widened in shock momentarily, but he was quick to bring his mask down. Draco bowed formally to Viktor who did the same. 

“It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Mr. Krum.” Draco said haughtily. 

Viktor just smirked at the blonde. “Asz for me asz well.” 

Daphne was about to say something when she felt a presence directly behind her. Draco stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing instinctively it was his father. Draco turned and bowed formally to Lucius. “Father, it is good to see you, I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening.”

Lucius nodded regally. “It would seem that the committee did an excellent job in making the venue acceptable for the evening. Won’t you introduce me to your friends, Draco?” Draco looked at his father, recognizing the gleam in his eye, this was going to get interesting very quickly. 

“Of course Father. You know Daphne Greengrass,” Draco gestured to his companion and Lucius nodded regally at the witch. Draco gestured formally towards Krum, “This is Viktor Krum, he is the Tri-Wizard Champion from Drumstrang.” 

Viktor bowed and Lucius nodded, “Ah yes, Mr. Krum. A fine display of magic from the first task, most impressive.” 

Viktor nodded. “Thank youz Lord Malfoy forz your kind worzs.”

Draco then gestured towards Hermione. “This is Hermione Granger, Father. She is a member of Slytherin House as well, and top of our year.” Lucius’ eye twitched involuntarily at the reminder that his son was second in his class to a mudblood, despite Severus mentioning the girls magical and intellectual prowess. 

“Ah yes. Of course Miss Granger, Draco has mentioned you before. Miss Greengrass was correct in the fact that you look lovely this evening. You and Mr. Krum make a striking couple out of the dance floor.”

Hermione stared impassively at the older wizard, her face giving nothing of what she was feeling. She curtsied regally, which caused Lord Malfoy’s eyebrow to raise in surprise. “Thank you for your kind words, Lord Malfoy. Viktor is an exceptional dancer and makes it all seem so effortless.” 

“Nonsense Miss Granger, it is easy enough to see with a well-trained eye that you have had some tutelage in the art of dancing. I am gratified to see that certain societal niceties are still appreciated despite one’s heritage.”

Draco’s eyes widened at his Father’s slight of the little witch, and he felt Daphne’s hand tighten around his arm, but looking at Granger, Draco could see no visible change in her demeanor. She had that dead, indifferent look on her face while she coolly assessed his father. Bloody hell, the girl was good. 

Hermione wasn’t fooled by Lord Malfoy’s attempt at civility, so she just stared at him impassively. Once he realized that she wasn’t going to be intimidated, he excused himself wandering over to where Headmaster Karkaroff was standing. Hermione casually looked back at the Slytherin duo, and they both looked uncomfortable. Strange. 

“If you both will excuse us, Viktor and I are going to take a stroll outside for some fresh air.”

Draco stiffened, but Daphne just smiled and nodded. “You really do look lovely Hermione. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Hermione nodded her head at the other girl, and Draco watched as Viktor Krum escorted the little witch outside. Draco saw his father notice the pair leaving the hall, lean over to say something to Karkaroff, and then discreetly follow Hermione and Krum outside.

Daphne noticed Lucius’ exit as well. “What is that all about Draco?”

Draco sighed. “I’m not sure exactly. Why don’t you head back and entertain Pansy for a bit, I think I’m going to check and see what my father is up to.” Daphne squeezed his arm in reply and made her way over to her friends while Draco followed his father out of the Great Hall.


	11. The Woman in the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius go head to head....who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine...don’t own....but I sure had a lot of fun with this chapter....a personal favorite.

Viktor led Hermione outside to a secluded part of the courtyard, where the two sat down on a stone bench and quietly talked about Viktor’s family in Bulgaria and his hopes of a professional Quidditch career after he finished school. It wasn’t more than 10 minutes when one of his classmates came out and told Viktor that their Headmaster wished to speak with him urgently. Excusing himself, kissing the back of Hermione’s hand, and assuring himself that Hermione would wait for him outside, the Bulgarian followed his classmate back towards the castle. 

Hermione sat rooted in her spot demurely, but she was no fool. She had seen Lucius Malfoy talking with Headmaster Karkaroff, the two obviously knowing each other well. There was no doubt in her mind this was a carefully elaborate set up to get her alone. 

When Hermione heard the sound of someone approaching behind her, she recognized the sound of Lord Malfoy’s cane tapping on the pavement. She decided to throw out the first volley and let the man know she wouldn’t be playing this game by his rules tonight.

“Nice evening for a stroll, is it not, Lord Malfoy?”

Lucius stopped suddenly, looking down at the little witch seated with her back to him. He didn’t respond immediately but methodically walked over around the bench and gesturing to the seat beside her, “It is at that Miss Granger. Your escort has left you, may I sit and keep you company for a moment?”

Hermione nodded her head regally and gestured next to her, “Of course, please do be seated.”

Lucius sat down elegantly and placed his cane on his left, looking briefly at the small witch from the corner of his eye. She sat there elegantly, not giving anything away. He thought it was quite disappointing that the girl’s heritage was so unsavory. She’d make a fine bride for his son if her heritage wasn’t such an abomination. Smart, beautiful, confident and powerful. And if Severus was to be believed, ruthlessly cunning and clever. 

“Have you enjoyed yourself this evening Miss Granger?”

Hermione looked down demurely, the picture of feminine restraint and elegance. “Yes Lord Malfoy, I have had a lovely time at the ball.”

“Hhmmm.” Lucius noticed a movement behind and to the right of them, and saw a flash of pale blonde hair. So it would seem Draco was intent on eavesdropping on Lucius’ conversation with the mudblood. Interesting. 

“It would seem that Mister Krum has taken a keen interest in you, and does not seem to be bothered by your, shall we say, unusual habits in regards to your abandonment of your house here at Hogwarts.”

Hermione smiled inwardly, the first move had been played in their little game of chess and she was determined to come out the winner. “I am not quite sure what you are implying, Sir. I attend all my classes with my fellow Slytherins and even on occasion earn house points. Perhaps it would be helpful to cut to the chase and share with me what exactly is on your mind.”

Lucius smiled evilly at the little witch. “Very well Miss Granger. Your Head of House has informed me, as the Head of the Board of Governors, that you are no longer staying within the Slytherin Dorms and haven’t since the start of term. I believe this is in violation of several school rules and regulations, a fact I am aware he shared with you. I believe he also shared the consequences should such behavior continue, did he not?”

“I believe Professor Snape and I did have a discussion about my lack of attendance in the Slytherin Dormitories. But as far as I was aware, we came to a mutually beneficial understanding. So I am understandably confused as to why the need for intervention several weeks after the fact.”

Lucius looked at the girl who was watching him now with a completely guileless expression on her face. He tried to probe her thoughts but was firmly shut out. The girl knew Occlumency, how interesting. “He did make me aware of the entirety of your conversation, and has deferred action to myself. I’m afraid if you do not return to Slytherin House when the new term resumes after Yule, I will have no choice but to recommend your expulsion from Hogwarts. It would not be difficult to get the other Governors on Board, and while there might be some backlash on Severus, once it has been discovered your attempt to blackmail him, I doubt you will find much sympathy with the Headmaster or the other Professors, despite your academic standing.”

Hermione smiled genuinely at the regal blonde man sitting before her, how utterly predictable he was. She chuckled lightly, causing the man next to her to glower and raise an eyebrow condescendingly in her direction. “I fail to see the humor in this situation Miss Granger, perhaps you might enlighten me as to what you find so humorous?”

Hermione stood up elegantly and walked a few paces ahead, keeping her back straight and eyes fixed ahead. “Tell me Lord Malfoy, do you often take such an active interest in the students here at Hogwarts?”

“I take my responsibilities as Governor very seriously Miss Granger. I would never do anything to compromise the integrity of this fine establishment nor the House I was sorted into.”

Hermione turned around and faced the man with a triumphant smirk on her face. “Well, that is very interesting indeed. I would imagine that if you were to find out that someone had purposefully tried to put any student here in harms way, they would be dealt with swiftly and harshly.”

“Indeed.” The pompous man agreed readily. “As a Governor, I have a duty to ensure the safety and well-being of all the students here.”

“Well, that is intriguing to say the least. Tell me Lord Malfoy, do you make it a habit then, to place Dark Artifacts in the cauldrons of all the eleven-year-old children you meet in bookstores, or was Miss Weasley a special case?”

Lucius couldn’t hide the shocked look on his face and felt his cheeks flame in anger. So this is what happened to the Dark Lord’s journal! He had worried incessantly two years ago when the chamber failed to open and the monster wasn’t unleashed on the mudbloods within the school. Lucius stood angrily and approached the little witch, who lifted her chin in challenge and stared him down. Who was this chit to think she could question him?

“I am certain I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Granger, but you best be careful in what kind of accusations you make. I am not a man to be trifled with.”

Hermione smiled genuinely at the regal blonde man, catching a movement from behind him in the shadows. Her smile deepened and she laughed merrily. “No, I’d imagine you aren’t used to anyone questioning your authority. But perhaps in this instance it would be in both our best interests to act as if this conversation hadn’t happened. I have no intention of returning to Slytherin House where I am clearly not wanted, and you won’t have to face uncomfortable questions as to how you came in possession of the Dark Lord’s Diary?”

Lucius Malfoy stood there in shock and then he made to go after the witch who stood her ground smiling. As he reached for her he heard a strange hissing sound coming from behind him. 

“I would step back if I were you Lord Malfoy. I am afraid my familiar isn’t too keen on wizards who make to threaten me.”

“Your familiar, what kind of rubbish is this Miss Granger?”

“Turn around Sir, see for yourself.”

Lucius slowly turned and his eyes widened at the giant snake before him who was hissing at him in anger. Lucius looked over at the little witch who had a small smile on her face watching the reptile slither towards her protectively. 

“What kind of magic is this?” Lucius snarled. He had never seen a snake this large before, but it seemed the girl was telling the truth, that thing was protecting her. The snake hissed at the wizard again and Hermione laughed. Then addressing the snake in Parseltongue, she hissed back, “No Nagini, you may not eat him. Let me handle the wizard, I will be fine.” They both watched Nagini melt back into the shadows.

Lucius Malfoy had seen many things throughout his life, but of everything he had seen and done, the reality of the little witch standing before him speaking Parseltongue was almost too much for him to process. After a few moments he spoke lowly and dangerously.

“You are a Parselmouth? How is that possible?”

Hermione looked at the wizard and tilted her head considering the man before her. She decided that she’d had enough for one evening. “I am tired Lord Malfoy and it looks as if my date has returned to fetch me. Perhaps it would do us both well to practice discretion and consider tonight a draw?” The blonde just stared at the witch while she smirked at him. 

“This is not over Miss Granger.”

“Trust me Lord Malfoy, I would be highly disappointed if it were.” At that precise moment Viktor came back to Hermione and kissed her hand, tucking her arm in his and leading her away. After a few steps Hermione turned back to address the blonde wizard. “Thank you for your time Lord Malfoy, it has been most instructive.” She then turned around while Lucius stood there in shock as he watched the witch walk back into the castle with her date. He was so stunned he didn’t notice his son approach him until Draco cleared his throat. 

“Are you alright Father?” 

“No my son, I am most definitely not alright.”


	12. She’s not a Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery and a discussion at Malfoy Manor leads to some startling realizations and some damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great reviews.....on to the next chapter....again, I own nothing.

Draco was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with his friends who were chatting in excitement about the upcoming Holiday, but all Draco could think about was the confrontation between his father and Granger. He had heard most of the conversation, in and up to the point where the witch had threatened his Father with her familiar of all things and spoke in Parseltongue. When he had questioned his Father, Lucius told Draco he was, in no uncertain terms, not allowed to discuss any of what he’d witnessed that night. Lucius had left immediately after, telling Draco to relay to Severus that he’d gone home for the night. Draco had just stared after his father, never seeing the man so out of sorts in his life and then realizing that his father had been out-played by a 14-year-old mudblood witch. Bloody hell Granger was something else. She had been beautiful and fierce in her defiance and he had never been more aware of a witch’s beauty than he had at that moment as she walked away with Krum. Why did she have to be a mudblood? It wasn’t fucking fair!

“Drake, what is up with you today? You haven’t said two words to anyone.” Blaise asked giving his friend bump on the shoulder. 

“Don’t mind me Blaise, just have some family business on my mind.” Draco looked over at Daphne who just raised an eyebrow at him. When Draco had returned to the Great Hall the ball was nearly over, but Daphne had been waiting for him, wanting to know what had happened with Hermione and his father. Draco had told her that he was unable to tell her, but as soon as he could he would let her know. Daphne had been unhappy about it, but understood Draco’s reluctance to tell her. 

“Is your family having their annual New Years Ball, Drake?” Pansy asked interestedly. The girl was always up for a ball, and lately had taken to hanging off Draco’s arm, neck or any other body part she could. Draco liked Pansy well enough, he just wasn’t sure he was interested in her in that way. 

“Yes, Mother sent out the invitations last week, so I’m sure you all should of received your invites. I’m sure it will be amazing as always.” Draco said distractedly. 

Pansy simpered unbecomingly. “Your mother does throw the best balls Drake. I can’t wait!”

Draco looked over to Blaise and Theo who just rolled their eyes. Pansy was too much to take sometimes. 

When the train stopped at Kings Cross, Draco disembarked quickly and saw his parents waiting for him. His mother kissed his cheek affectionately and his father nodded at him in greeting. 

“Come Draco, we need to return to the Manor quickly.” Draco nodded and together the three Malfoy’s apparated out of the train station and to the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Lucius waved his wand and the gates opened, allowing the three family members to pass through. Lucius walked with his wife while Draco walked a bit behind. Once they reached the entrance hall, Lucius called for Dobby to take his cloak and lead his wife and son into his study, where he closed the door, warded and silenced the room. 

“What is going on Father?” Draco queried. Narcissa, sat down regally on the sofa next to her son, while the two stared at the Patriarch in anticipation. 

“You both are aware of the conversation I had with Miss Granger the night of the Yule Ball. It would seem she is in possession of the Dark Lord’s journal, the one that I placed in Miss Weasley’s cauldron that day in Diagon Alley.” Draco and his mother nodded. 

“We know this dear.” Narcissa smoothly replied. 

“Yes, what I didn’t know that night, but I have come to believe, the snake that was with Miss Granger that night is also the familiar of the Dark Lord.” Narcissa gasped and Draco paled, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. 

“How is it possible that Miss Granger of all people, a mudblood, has the protection of the Dark Lord’s familiar Lucius?” Narcissa asked quietly. 

“I do not know for sure, Cissy. I spoke with Thoros Nott, and asked him if he knew anyone outside the House of Gaunt to have the gift of Parseltongue, and he told me that he was unaware of any as such. As you know the Potter boy can speak with snakes, and I’ve always thought this was a by-product of the encounter with the Dark Lord when he fell. What I am about to speculate can go no further than this room. I did some digging into Miss Granger’s Muggle Family. It would appear the girl was adopted sometime late in 1979. Papers were filed through a private law firm, but I haven’t been able to find out more than that.”

“Then who are her parents Lucius? Are you suggesting that the Dark Lord is the girl’s Father?” Narcissa was aghast at the thought. If that were true then their son had alienated the rightful heir of Slytherin from her own house. Her own birthright. 

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting. My mark has gotten darker this year, suggesting that the Dark Lord is close to returning. If his familiar is protecting the girl, then there is a good chance he knows of her existence and has offered what protection he can until he returns to full power.” Lucius looked to his son. “You have been instrumental in alienating Miss Granger from Slytherin House Draco, and as such the Dark Lord I’d imagine, will not be pleased with the whole of Slytherin when he finds out his heir has been ostracized from her own House.”

Draco paled even further and Narcissa grabbed his hand in comfort. “Draco did not know whom the girl was Lucius. Surely the Dark Lord would be understanding of the fact that Slytherin could in no way openly support a supposed mudblood within its House?”

“And if he is not Cissa, what then? If I am right, he knows of his daughter’s existence, and further more, Miss Granger knows who her father is. She is far too clever and cunning not to. She was unfazed by my threats towards her, as if she knew she held the upper hand.”

“So what do we do Father? Daphne and I have tried to undo some of the damage we’ve done, and I’ve made it clear within Slytherin House that Granger is to be left alone. Most of the House has followed my lead, but there are still a few who openly taunt her, even though she is immune to their hate.”

Lucius nodded at his son. “That is good Draco, that you have tried to fix the redress towards the witch, but I’m afraid we may not have much time. I am convinced the Dark Lord will return by years end. While he was never known to be a caring individual, the fact that his familiar is guarding the girl speaks volumes as to his intention of claiming the witch as his heir. We must keep this information close to the vest and try and fix what we can before he returns.”

“May I tell Daphne, Father? She was the one who came to me at the end of last year concerned for Grangers well-being. She has been openly trying to befriend the witch, and I believe she can be made to see reason in keeping this confidential. Granger won’t suspect her of knowing the truth because she genuinely wants to make amends for how we’ve treated Hermione.”

“Invite Miss Greengrass here before the ball Draco. We will sit down with her and if her Occlumency is sufficient, together will share our suspicions. Hopefully the damage that has been done is not irreversible or I fear what may happen when the Dark Lord returns.”

Draco nodded. “I will send an owl immediately Father. Please excuse me, Father, Mother.”  


Draco got up and left the room quickly leaving his parents sitting there contemplating the new turn of events. 

“Do you really think she is Heir to Slytherin, Lucius? I’ve never heard any whispers of the Dark Lord being involved with any witch.”

Lucius shook his head in despair. “Neither did I Cissy, but that does not mean he wasn’t involved with someone. Our Lord was very secretive and untrusting, and if he was involved with someone I doubt he would have made it public knowledge. The possibility that he sired an heir is truly astonishing in itself, but that he would willingly claim the girl as such confounds me. He never seemed the kind of man that would care for another above himself.”

“Perhaps he is intrigued by the possibility Lucius. The girl is brilliant, cunning and powerful. I am sure he would be covetous of having such an heir at his side. The fact that she has kept this hidden and not used this information to her advantage speaks to her cleverness. She has allowed the whole of Hogwarts to ridicule and dismiss her, yet she is top of her class. From what our son has shared in his letters, the girl truly has no one Lucius. No friends, no acquaintances even. This new friendship with Mr. Krum is the first kindness anyone has truly shown her since she entered Hogwarts. I can’t imagine the level of distrust and anger the girl must hold.”

Lucius just nodded absently, looking out his study window into the garden. “You should’ve seen her Cissy, she was everything a Slytherin should be. Miss Granger has been sitting back for four years and observing the world around her, and no one noticed nor cared. She was observant enough as a 12-year-old to see through my deception and waited until the opportune moment to use that information to her advantage.” Lucius looked at his wife in wonder and greed. “I remember thinking to myself what a fine bride she would make for our son, if not for her unfortunate blood. Now I find out that she may truly be an heir to Slytherin himself and the Dark Lord.”

“And you want her for our son? You want her tied to our house?” Narcissa eyed her husband knowingly. Lucius nodded once and Narcissa smiled. “Our son is taken with the witch despite his years of tormenting her. He has written to me several times about his regret in taunting the girl. He has expressed his worry over her health, and his shame in hurting her, even though he knew it would be expected of him. I have the letters Lucius, and I think when the opportune time comes, we can use them to show Miss Granger our son’s true feelings. She may not be receptive at first, but I have no doubt that our son is clever enough to win the girl over.”

“I hope you are right, my love. This is a dangerous game we are about to play.”

“When am I ever wrong husband.” 

Lucius smiled at his wife, stood up and took her hand guiding her off the couch and into his arms. “You truly are an amazing witch, my heart.” The two kissed gently and Lucius led his wife to their bedchambers where he could show her his appreciation more thoroughly.


	13. Slytherin Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting and Schemes are hatched by a few of our favorite Slytherin’s......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.....characters belong to JK Rowling.....

The night of the Malfoy Ball had arrived and Draco was waiting by the floo for Daphne to arrive. He had spent the last several days going over every interaction he’d had with Granger and thinking about all he had seen and witnessed. He mentioned to his father over dinner one evening that he had seen the snake back in end of second year, when he had followed Granger out to the Black Lake. He had then realized that Granger had been out there consistently over the years, and when his father asked him if there had been a pattern Draco didn’t realize at first there had been. But when he had thought about it, he realized that the times he’d seen Granger at her usual spot were during the full moon. Lucius nodded, telling Draco to keep watch over the coming months to see if the pattern held. 

Draco had to admit that his admiration for the little witch had increased exponentially over the last few days. If she truly was the daughter of the Dark Lord, and she’d never used that fact to her advantage, spoke to her strength and resilience. She had a plan, of that Draco was sure. Hermione was exceedingly cunning and clever and Draco was sure that she knew far more than she let on. 

He wasn’t sure how he was going to approach her. He thought about using the knowledge that she was truly the daughter of the Dark Lord, but what if she wasn’t? It wasn’t something that one would go around claiming indiscriminately. Draco was sure that she was, but he needed more proof. 

Soon the floo flashed green and out stepped Daphne looking lovely in pink formal dress robes. Draco went over to greet her and kissed the back of her hand. Daphne smiled at her friend.   
“So why am I here early Drake? Your letter made it seem that it was important.”

“It is Daph. My father is waiting for us, come.” Draco took Daphne’s arm and together they made their way to Lucius’ study. When they reached then door Draco knocked politely and was told to ‘enter’ by his father, who was was sitting with his mother on the wing-backed chairs facing the leather couch. Draco guided Daphne over to the couch to sit.

“It is lovely to see you again, Lord and Lady Malfoy.” Daphne curtsied before she sat down next to Draco. Narcissa smiled at the girl while Lucius went and poured himself a drink. When the four were settled in their seats, Lucius addressed Daphne. 

“Thank you for coming her this evening Miss Greengrass. Draco tells us that you have been worried about Miss Granger this past year, and have made efforts to try and befriend her.”

Daphne looked over at Draco in confusion, not sure where this line of questioning was going. “Yes Lord Malfoy, I have been trying to do just that, but Hermione is very reluctant to accept any offer of friendship from any in Slytherin House, and justifiably so. We have not been kind to her Sir, and as a result, I’m sure Draco has told you, she no longer stays within our dorms. She has managed to find alternative living arrangements, although Draco and I have no idea where in the castle she is staying.”

“Yes, Professor Snape came to me recently and expressed his concern over Miss Granger’s unwillingness to follow House rules. Before we go any further Miss Greengrass, I must ask how well your Occlumency shields are?”

Daphne looked at Lord Malfoy in shock. “They are adequate sir. My father Hyperion, has trained both my sister and I in Occlumency since the summer before we started Hogwarts.”

Lucius nodded. “For what we wish to share with you today Miss Greengrass, I must ask that you allow me to test your shields. If you do not wish to do so, then I would ask that you keep this meeting here private and we will go no further. Is that acceptable?”

Daphne looked again at her friend who nodded back at her kindly. She knew that Draco wouldn’t put her in harms way unnecessarily without good reason. Obviously this had something to do with Hermione. Daphne didn’t need to think long, she felt that she owed it to Draco and to Hermione to try and help the girl any way she could. 

“I am willing Lord Malfoy.” The man nodded and grabbed his wand not giving the girl any time to prepare before he made eye contact and muttered ‘Legilimens’. Daphne’s shields were up in an instant and Lucius methodically probed her shields, looking for a way in. He applied a bit more force and could feel the shields flutter, but held. He applied a bit more force and the shields came down with Daphne muttering a gasp. 

“Impressive Miss Greengrass, you kept me out for a good five minutes.” Daphne was shaking a bit, and Draco grabbed her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Narcissa placed a refreshing charm on the teenage witch, who smiled her thanks at the woman. 

Lucius sat back in his chair and looked to his wife who gave him a small nod. “What we are about to share with you today Miss Greengrass, I can’t express the importance of keeping this confidential. I would have you take an oath, but as you are still underage such a oath is not possible.”

“Whatever It is you wish to confide in me Lord Malfoy, I can give you my word that it will go no further.”

“Excellent.” The regal man nodded. “I have a pensieve memory I wish to share with you. Once that is done I will explain my rationale for requesting your presence today.” Lucius waved his wand and the pensieve floated towards the young witch. When it had settled on the table before her, Lucius used his wand and pulled out a memory, placing it into the swirling urn and watched as the young Greengrass girl placed her head into the object and was transported into the memory of the night of the Yule Ball. 

After several minutes, Daphne came out of the pensieve with a pale complexion and visibly shaking. Draco sat her back into the couch and grabbed a small glass of firewhiskey, having Daphne take a small sip to gather her nerves. Daphne thought about what she had just seen. Hermione had gone head to head with Lord Malfoy and had clearly come out victorious. The fact the Lord Malfoy was trusting her with such a compromising piece of information meant that there was far more to this than Daphne realized. 

“I am honored in the trust you are placing with me Sir, but I can’t help but think that I am missing something vital. How did Hermione know the diary belonged to the Dark Lord? And where did the snake come from? I have only seen Hermione with her Kneazle familiar, not a snake.”

Lucius nodded at the girl solemnly. “That is what I want to share with you. Mind you, these are only suspicions at present, but based on the facts I believe them to be accurate.” Daphne nodded in understanding. “The gift of being a Parselmouth has only ever been present in the direct line of Slytherin. Now as you are aware, Harry Potter also possesses the gift, a fact I believe was gained when he had his altercation with the Dark Lord as a baby. Some of the Dark Lord’s powers may of possibly been transferred to the boy, which has given him among other things, the ability to converse with snakes. Miss Granger however has been thought to be a mudblood, and as such would have no relation to Slytherin’s line that we know of.”

Daphne nodded, “I believe I heard her mention one time in class that her parents are Muggle teeth healers of some kind.” She looked to Draco for confirmation and he nodded in agreement. 

“I did some investigating after the Yule Ball and it would seem that Miss Granger was adopted by by her Muggle parents sometime in late 1979.”

Daphne gasped. “Adopted, but why wouldn’t she of said anything? I’d imagine the rest of Slytherin House might of been less hostile if they had known she had been adopted.”

At this point Draco sighed sadly, he had done quite a bit of thinking about this since his father had told him, and he felt that he might have an answer that made sense. “I think Daph, that perhaps she didn’t know when she was first sorted into Slytherin. Maybe her adoptive parents didn’t tell her right away. This is speculation on my part obviously. But if she found out second year? Do you think if she had said something that anyone in Slytherin would of believed her?”

Daphne scrunched her face in disgust. “No, no one would of thought she was telling the truth. Everyone would of assumed she was making it up to stop the torment, or desperately trying to fit in. It would of most likely made the taunting worse.” Draco nodded, looking at his father who was deep in thought. 

“Draco and I have discussed this and we have come to suspect that Miss Granger was most likely aware of her birth status as early as late second year, and it may of been earlier although we have nothing to confirm that yet. We also have come to suspect, and the main reason you are here, is that we believe that Miss Granger’s biological father is the Dark Lord Himself.”

Daphne just sat back in shock and stared unseeingly at Lord Malfoy. If this was true, and Hermione was the Dark Lord’s daughter, then Merlin help all of Slytherin House when the truth was revealed. She had been alienated from her own house and by rights she was an heir to Slytherin as the Dark Lord was the last known surviving heir of the House of Gaunt. 

“Are you sure of this, Sir. Is there any chance that she isn’t who you think she is?” Daphne asked quietly. 

“I’m afraid not, my dear,” Narcissa chimed in, “all the signs point to Miss Granger being the Dark Lord’s daughter and heir. We believe the snake is the familiar of our Lord and that Miss Granger is under the protection of the snake. If this is true, Lucius believes that the Dark Lord will be returning soon and he is aware of his daughter. It would seem he has made what arrangements he can for her protection until he can return to do so himself.”

“Oh Morgana, Slytherin House is doomed. She will never come to accept us after how we’ve treated her.” At this Daphne looked over at Draco who had his head in his hands. Daphne looked over to the Malfoy’s who looked back at her grimly. 

“We are aware of the issue at hand Miss Greengrass, that is why we have asked you to come. Draco tells me you have been trying to make inroads with Miss Granger. We ask that you step up your efforts, for Draco seems to think she won’t be as suspicious of your intentions as she might another since you’ve already expressed concern for her in the past.” Lucius stated calmly. 

“I am happy to do what I can Lord Malfoy, but I am not sure how much success I will have. Hermione barely speaks to anyone, but the fact is no one engages her either. She has been shunned not just by our house, but all the houses avoid her because she is a Slytherin and a mudblood. If the Dark Lord returns and she is not welcomed within his House, I fear for what will happen to my friends, my own family.” Merlin what a mess they had created. How were they ever going to fix this?

“Daphne you are a bright girl and I’m sure you will do just fine trying to befriend the girl. I would think there would be someway we could arrange it so that either you or Draco would have to work with the girl. Perhaps we could get Severus to help. Set up a Potions project with partners and assign Miss Granger with you, Daphne.” Lucius looked at his wife in appreciation, he’d never ceased to be amazed by her Slytherin nature. 

“That is an excellent suggestion Cissy and one I will discuss with Severus this evening when he comes for the ball. Would you be willing to have such an arrangement Miss Greengrass?”

Daphne looked to Draco who seemed a bit put out at the suggestion and she knew why. If an opportunity was to be presented in having contact with the witch, Draco would want to be the one to benefit. Daphne was no fool, she’d seen Draco’s attention waver towards Hermione in all their classes. He was smitten, but would’ve never admitted to such a thing under the circumstances. 

“I think perhaps Draco might be a better fit to be partnered with Hermione.” Draco looked over at his friend astonished that she would suggest such a thing, because he desperately wanted it to be him, but he wasn’t ready to admit it just yet.

“Why do you think Draco would be better suited, Miss Greengrass?” Lord Malfoy asked interestedly. 

“For a few reasons actually. First, Draco is a leader within Slytherin House and has made it known that Granger is off limits. If he is seen working with her openly, it may encourage more of our house to do the same. Secondly, I think it would be easier for me to insinuate myself into a study group with Draco and Hermione versus the other way around. I don’t think she would be as receptive to having Draco work with us, but if it was just her and Draco, I think she would be more welcoming having me there. I would maybe suggest that Professor Snape pair me with Blaise Zabini as he’d be more open to befriending Granger than Theo or Pansy. Lastly, I think based on the end of your conversation Lord Malfoy, the Hermione is smart enough to anticipate some sort of reaction on your part, and my best guess is she’d expect something exactly like this. So why not play into that? She would be more comfortable and confident in her assumptions, and it might work to our advantage to break down those barriers, plus Draco’s far better at Occlumency than I am.”

Lucius looked at his wife who was thinking about Miss Greengrass’ suggestions. Narcissa nodded at her husband and then Lucius looked to his son who was sitting back with a contemplative look on his face. “What do you think, Draco?”

“I think it might work. If we are paired for the remainder of the year I think that would be best. It may take awhile to break through her defenses.” Lucius nodded at his son, realizing he was probably correct in his assumptions. Miss Granger would be defensive and uncooperative at first, and Lucius could hardly blame the girl. Draco was his son, and inherently Slytherin. Lucius had every confidence this could work to their advantage. 

“Very well, I will talk with Severus this evening and have him make the arrangements for when term resumes. In the meantime please reiterate with your housemates that they are to leave Miss Granger be. I am sure subtlety will be adhered to.”

“Yes Father.” Draco nodded. Lucius excused the young adults and sat there for a moment with his wife deep in thought. This had better work or there was no telling what wrath they would all face with the Dark Lord returned.


	14. Potion’s Partners and Polyjuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus pairs Hermione and Draco up for their Potion’s Project and not everyone reacts happily to the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some great reviews...thank you! Another chapter and as always...don’t own a thing.....

The first day back in Potions after the New Year brought about the changes that Draco and Daphne had expected. Daphne had been paired with Blaise and Draco with Hermione. When Professor Snape made the announcements there were a few stunned gasps, but Hermione just sat there with that blank, dead look on her face. Draco moved over to sit by the little witch who didn’t so much as glance his way. 

Snape then announced what their project would be. “Each group will be given a Potion to work on throughout this upcoming term. You will have two months to source the ingredients required for making the potion and will write a paper on the main purposes for each ingredient, their origins, optimal level of concentrations and any improvements that might be made in preparing your Potions. When I call your group name write down your potion and spend the rest of the time today in class beginning research on your outline. I will expect a rough draft submitted to me by the beginning of the next class period.”

The Professor moved over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment. “Now let’s see.....Potter and Longbottom you will be researching and brewing a standard calming draught. Parkinson and Nott.....confusing concoction.......Zabini and Greengrass.........Pepper up potion..........Weasley and Finnegan..........Hiccoughing Potion.........Brown and Patil.........Draught of Peace........Malfoy and Granger........Polyjuice Potion.” At the mention of this Hermione’s mouth smirked up at the corner, almost too quickly for Draco to notice, but notice he did.

“Find something amusing, Granger?” Draco looked over at the little witch who looked askance at her partner. She shook her head and didn’t say a word, but Draco wasn’t deterred. He knew she would have to talk to him eventually today. 

Draco sat back and folded his arms facing the little witch next to him. “So how do you want to do this Granger?”

Hermione then turned to face the blonde wizard who had been the bane of her existence for the better part of three years. “It really matters little to me Malfoy. I’d just as soon split up the ingredients and work separately on research. That would mean less time you need to associate with filth like me. I am sure that would greatly appeal to you.”

Draco sighed in exasperation, “You would be wrong in that assumption Granger.” He watched the witch’s eyes widen momentarily and then her face went back to that dead expression. Draco shifted in his chair nervously trying to look contrite, he was pretty sure he didn’t need to try very hard. “Look Granger, you and I are the best students in class. It is probably why Professor Snape gave us the most difficult potion to research and brew. While I’ve been unfriendly to you in the past, I would hope that we could at least try and work together for the sake of our grades. I can promise to be civil and do my share of the work. I doubt you’ll get a better offer from our other Potion-challenged classmates.” He smirked at the little witch. 

Hermione looked at the blonde impassively, knowing deep down this was some elaborate set up by her Professor and Draco’s Father. She wasn’t sure what the end game was here, but she could play along. It wasn’t as if the blonde sitting across from her was smart enough to get one over on her. “Fine Malfoy. Since I do care about my grade in this class, I suppose we are stuck together for the purposes of completing this project.”

“Excellent.” Draco nodded. “Perhaps we should decide how best to go about writing up our outline?” While Hermione nodded and grabbed some parchment and ink out of her book bag, Draco caught Daphne’s eye and the girl smiled and nodded at her friend in encouragement. Daphne knew that Draco would take full advantage of this situation and hopefully by the end of the school term, Hermione might be willing to move back into the Slytherin Dormitory where she belonged. 

Hermione and Draco worked quietly for the rest of the period and when Professor Snape indicated it was time to pack up for the day, Draco stood and waited for Hermione to gather her school supplies so he could walk out with her. Hermione just looked at him in confusion, but refused to engage. Once her bag was full, she moved towards the door with Draco following her. When they reached the hallway she saw Pansy Parkinson quickly approaching, rushing to Draco’s side. 

“Oh poor Drakey, having to partner up with the mudblood! Why didn’t you just tell Snape to partner you with someone else?”

Hermione stood back from the group as Nott, Zabini and Greengrass approached. When she went to move around the group, someone gently grabbed her arm, and sighing in frustration she looked up to see Malfoy looking at her with something like concern in his eyes. Draco then turned to Parkinson and sneered openly. “That is enough Pansy. What have I said about calling Granger that name?” Hermione looked up at Draco in shock while Parkinson just sneered at the girl. 

“None of us thought you were serious Drake, we just thought it was a big joke, right?” Pansy looked at the other Slytherin’s who were watching the scene before them, some in confusion others in understanding. 

“No, I wasn’t joking when I said it back at the beginning of the year, and I am not joking now Pans. If I hear of anyone calling Granger that disgusting name again, I will personally deal with it myself.”

Pansy started to whine in protest but Daphne was quick to come to Draco’s defense. “Enough Pansy! I’ve talked to you about this. Hermione is part of our house and we have alienated a member of a Slytherin for what? Does it make you feel better about yourself taunting someone who won’t fight back?”

Pansy’s face reddened in embarrassment but she could see that none of her friends were going to take her side. “You are all a disappointment! Your parents would be ashamed of you for cavorting with a mudblood.” Pansy sneered openly at Hermione, who just looked back at the girl disinterestedly. 

“Please don’t feel you need to stem your hateful diatribe on my account Parkinson, or any of you for that matter. You have all made it quite clear that I am not welcome in Slytherin. So I removed myself from the situation, gladly.” At this she looked at Malfoy dubiously, “Please don’t feel the need to defend me Malfoy, it is neither needed nor required. We are Potions partners, not friends. I have no need for such sentiment.” With that, the little witch moved away from the group and down the hall, not noticing the looks of shock, sadness and anger on the faces of her fellow classmates. When Hermione had disappeared, Draco snarled and turned around pointing his finger back to the Potions classroom, watching each of his friends look at him warily as they made their way back into the room. When everyone was present Draco slammed the door shut, causing Professor Snape to billow out of his office. When he saw the look on his godsons face he sighed, silencing and warding the room while turning around heading back into his office.

“What the fuck is your problem Pansy? I am sick and tired of having to repeat myself to you, so let this be the last time. You will cease and desist calling Granger a mudblood, filth or any other prejudicial euphemism about her blood status, am I clear?”

Pansy moved up towards Draco and clenched her fists in anger. “No! I do not understand! You won’t tell us why.....oh, please don’t tell me you actually like the mudblood Drakey? What would your father think? Maybe I should write to him and tell him that his baby boy is in love with a filthy mudblood! How do you think old Lucius would feel about that, hmmm?”

By now Nott, Zabini and Greengrass were staring at the two in shock waiting to see who would hex whom first. “You go right ahead and owl my father you daft bint and while your at it, send a note to my mother as well.” This got the attention of everyone in the room, although Daphne knew exactly how Narcissa Malfoy would respond. 

“You’re bluffing.” Pansy accused but Draco just smiled evilly at the witch. 

“Why don’t you write that letter and find out.” He then looked at his two best mates. “Apparently my father is not happy that Granger has taken it upon herself to distance herself from Slytherin House. Severus told my father, who as Head of the Board of Governors, was not happy to hear such a thing. It is not a good reflection on Slytherin House that one of our students has felt so completely alienated she no longer houses in the Dorms. Snape could lose his job if it became public knowledge. Do you want that to happen Pansy?”

Pansy just looked at her friend in shock while the other Slytherins looked down in shame. None of them had thought about how this might fall back on their Head of House. Daphne smiled inwardly at Draco’s Slytherin handling of the situation. By using Snape as a catalyst, it would force the Slytherin’s to fall in line, without putting pressure on himself or Granger. 

“Why not just have her expelled mate?” Theo asked petulantly. 

“Father thought of that, but could you imagine the fall-out Theo? The fact that Granger has gone missing since beginning of the year, and none of us said anything to Professor Snape until just before Yule. We would all look culpable when questions are asked by the press as to how long this had been going on. Severus did bring this to Hermione’s attention and the little witch had the balls to blackmail him stating as much.” Draco inwardly smiled at the reactions of his friends. The fact that Granger had successfully challenged their Head of House was no easy feat, and by the looks of begrudging respect from Blaise and Theo, Draco was right in his assessment that by sharing the facts would only cause Grangers esteem to raise in their eyes. Only a true Slytherin could do what she had done, mudblood or not. 

“Are you serious Drake? The mudblood....” At Draco’s scowl Blaise changed tactics.....”Granger actually blackmailed Professor Snape....and got away with it? I have a hard time believing that mate.”

“Believe it Mr. Zabini,” came the drawl from the office doorway, “Miss Granger made it very clear that she would do exactly as Draco has said if I tried to force her back into the dorms. We have all been remiss in our handling of the situation where Miss Granger is concerned but it ends now. Draco is correct in his assumption that if we do not bring Miss Granger back into Slytherin House, we may all pay a greater price than we realize.” Severus stared at Draco knowingly. So it would seem that his father had shared his suspicions of Hermione’s heritage with his godfather. If there wasn’t some validity to Father’s line of thinking, Severus would’ve never been on board with this plan. 

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and then nodded. “We are on board mate. We will leave her alone and support however you want to play this. We will make sure the younger years fall in line, but what about the older students, Drake? You know Flint and Montague will never go for it.”

Draco smirked, “You leave those tossers to me.” Looking at Pansy, Draco scowled at her, “You as well Pans.....if I hear of you calling Granger mudblood one more time.....we are done.” 

Pansy gasped while Blaise and Theo looked at their friend speculatively. “I get it Drake. I’ll refrain from taunting Granger from now on. But I’m not happy about it.”

Draco look pleased. “I don’t expect you to be Pansy, I’m sure none of us are happy with how this has all played out. But since I was the catalyst for our House alienating Granger, it us up to me to fix it.” Pansy just sighed and nodded reluctantly. It was more than Draco could hope for at this point. When his friends found out who Granger really was and that he knew, he’d have a hard time explaining his reasons for keeping it a secret. He knew Theo and Blaise would eventually understand, but Pansy would never forgive him. Oddly, it didn’t make Draco feel as bad as it probably should have.


	15. The Horcrux Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shares a theory with Nagini while Draco observes from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and remember....I don’t own a thing! Enjoy!

A few days had passed since the incident in Potions and Hermione had tried to keep to herself as much as possible. She had been spending extra hours in the Room of Requirement asking the room to provide books and texts on blood magic, wandlore and Dark curses. At one point, she had asked the room to provide her with any texts from Salazar Slytherin himself and what happened at that point was a shock. A separate door opened up for Hermione and when she walked in, there was an entire library of books as well as journals from Salazar himself. Hermione was dumbfounded at the wealth of knowledge held within the room and she couldn’t wait to get started on reading. 

Draco and Daphne had taken to sitting next to her in all their shared classes which was starting to cause Hermione to become wary of their intentions. When she sat down and thought back to the night of her confrontation with Lucius Malfoy, she realized belatedly that he might’ve made the connection between herself and the Dark Lord. If that was the case, it would explain some of the actions of Slytherin House recently, but not all of them. If what Parkinson had said was true, Malfoy had defended her all the way back in September. Hermione thought about some of the things that had transpired before Yule, but she just wasn’t willing to believe that Draco Malfoy had changed his view of her. 

Hermione had received an invitation from Viktor to attend the next Hogsmeade visit with him and she had given her reply in the affirmative. Viktor seemed genuine in his desire for friendship and even though he wasn’t the most intelligent wizard, he was thoughtful and chivalrous. When Viktor had come up and asked her after DADA class, she didn’t notice the unhappy look on Malfoy’s face, or the way Daphne smirked at the blonde. She did notice the stares of the other witches and a few of the wizards coming out of the classroom, so she left as quickly as she could. Apparently, Ron Weasley had been particularly scathing when he stated hatefully said that he couldn’t understand why a Quidditch Star like Viktor Krum would be interested in a Bushy-Haired, know-it-all mudblood. 

Draco, who had heard the red-head insult Granger, hexed him using ‘Densaugeo’ which caused Weasley’s teeth to grow out past his chin and he had to be rushed to the medical wing to have Madam Pomfrey cast a counter-charm. When Hermione overheard a few of the Slytherin students talking about the incident, she was shocked by Malfoy’s defense of her. 

The second task for the Tri-wizards tournament was coming up next week, and Hermione hadn’t given much thought to whether or not she would attend to support Viktor. She and Malfoy had decided to study for their Potions assignment every Thursday evening after dinner. Tonight was a full moon, so Hermione got dressed in her winter cloak and headed for her usual spot at the Black Lake. She didn’t know that Draco was already there hiding under a disillusionment charm behind the tree where he had observed her earlier this year. 

It wasn’t long before Draco noticed the little witch walking towards her usual spot. The day had been cold, but not overly so and Draco noticed with appreciation how flushed Granger’s cheeks were and how bright her eyes looked as she headed towards her usual spot. Her curls were hidden under a knitted hat and her cloak was a flattering navy blue. Hermione seemed to look healthier than she had earlier in the year and that made Draco feel pleased. He was hopeful that the little witch would perhaps start taking better care of herself once things settled down and the tormenting stopped. 

It wasn’t long after Hermione sat down that he noticed a large snake making its way towards the little witch. Hermione smiled beatifically at the snake, and Draco’s breath caught. He had never seen her smile that genuinely before and it transformed her usual dead expression into something truly resplendent. He could hear them speaking Parseltongue, so Draco waited to see how long this visit would last and if there was anything he could relay to his father.

Hermione was overjoyed to see her friend. Nagini slithered up and placed her head on Hermione’s lap, hissing softly. “It is good to see my masters daughter. How have you been young one?”

“I am well Nagini. School is keeping me busy and I have been doing some additional research in my spare time.”

“What kind of research?”

“On blood magic, Dark curses and wandlore.”

“And have you learned anything useful, little one?”

Hermione thought for a moment at some of what she had read recently and decided it couldn’t hurt to discuss it with the snake. “I have a suspicion about something Nagini, but I’m not sure I am correct. If I am wrong it could be very unfortunate, but I don’t think I am.”

“You have good instincts and are you Father’s daughter. Whatever you suspect it is probably correct.”

Hermione nodded. “Remember when we talked about Father’s horcruxes and I mentioned that I suspected that he had made certain ones?” The snake nodded. “I have come to suspect that on the night father tried to kill the Potter boy, his magic rebounded in such a way that he transferred not only part of his magic to Potter, but part of his soul as well. It is why the Potter boy can speak with snakes, and why he is powerful. I don’t know if father has found a way to return to full power, but if he has I suspect it would have to be through blood magic.”

“This is concerning if Harry Potter is also a horcrux. It would mean that master cannot kill him.”

“Not directly no. He would have to cast the killing curse twice in succession. Once to kill the horcrux and once to kill the boy. I am researching other options as well. I suspect there is a plan in place with the wizard Father sent to Hogwarts. I would ask that I be able to speak with this man and tell him my true identity if Father believes he can be trusted. I have a plan forming to capture the Potter boy and discredit Dumbledore at the same time.”

Nagini nodded. “I will tell master of your suspicions and requests. He sends his regards. I told him of the incident before, when I was here last. He was most displeased that you were threatened.”

Hermione shook her head. “Please tell him I took care of it. Lord Malfoy is simply not used to being questioned, especially by a student whom he considers a mudblood. His son has taken it upon himself to start defending my honor this year even though he was horrible to me previously. It causes me to wonder if they suspect who I am. Do you know if my Father plans to claim me once he returns? I don’t want him to if he doesn’t wish it.”

Nagini looked up at the little witch. She seemed disappointed, but it was hard to tell with a snake. “Would you not wish master to claim you as his heir, young Hermione?”

Hermione shook her head emphatically. “On the contrary Nagini. I would very much wish to know my Father, but only if he sees the benefit in having me for a daughter. I would not wish to be a disappointment to him.”

“I will tell master of your concerns, but know this young one, since learning of your existence he has been most anxious to return. He was angry at first that he had not been told by your mother of your existence. I believe once he returns to full strength he has every intention of seeking you out to discuss this with you. Be patient young Hermione and keep yourself safe.”

“I will Nagini. I will see you next month. Give my regards to my father.”

“I will little Mistress.”

Hermione watched fondly as the snake slithered away, noticing that it was starting to get dark. She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the castle deciding that perhaps she would go relax and take a bubble bath after dinner. She had been studying non-stop since she’d returned from the holidays and she just wanted a quiet night alone. 

Draco watched the witch fade into the distance and made sure the snake was long gone before he cancelled his concealment charm. His father and Severus had spent the better part of the Yule Holiday helping Draco perfect certain spells, and his concealment and silencing charms were quite good, if he said so himself. Heading towards the owlry he had just enough time to send off a letter to his father before curfew.


	16. A Date with Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes on a date with Viktor and the Second Task approaches.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...characters not mine....

The night before the second task saw Hermione studying in the library with Draco, Daphne and Blaise. When she had set up studying dates with Malfoy it wasn’t long before Greengrass and Zabini showed up. Potions homework started evolving into homework for other classes as well. Hermione didn’t routinely engage the other Slytherin’s, but they were trying their best to be polite and respectful. It was surreal, but Hermione still didn’t trust them, not like she’d come to trust Viktor. Thinking about Viktor made her mind wander back to the last weekend and she unknowingly felt a small smile form on her face, a fact that wasn’t missed by the blonde haired wizard who had been closely watching the little witch all evening.

Hermione’s Hogsmeade visit with Viktor had been just lovely. Since she had never been to Hogsmeade before she had no idea where to go or what to see. Viktor had taken her to Honeydukes and Hermione had laughed a joyful sound, which attracted the attention of most of the shoppers looking shocked at seeing the Hermione Granger laughing and smiling. One pair of grey eyes watched the scene in astonishment and jealousy. 

Having dentists for parents, Hermione didn’t often enjoy sweets, so she felt the like the proverbial kid in the candy store. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled genuinely at someone for the first time since she could remember. Viktor kissed the back of her hand and told her to pick out whatever her heart desired. She kissed his cheek and slowly perused the aisles picking up items and asking Viktor for his opinion. 

“Havez you neverz been to ve villagze, my Mila?” Viktor asked, using a shortened version of Hermione’s name that they’d agreed upon when they both realized it was impossible for Viktor to say Hermione’s name properly. 

Hermione shook her head. “No I haven’t. I’ve always been busy with my studies, so the opportunity never presented itself.” It was a good Slytherin run-around Draco thought, as he eavesdropped on their conversation. He looked at Krum’s face darken momentarily, realizing the older wizard must’ve realized exactly why the little witch had never been to the village. His expression cleared however as he smiled down indulgently at Hermione as she looked over the selection of sugar quills.

“Are these any good?” She asked brightly. 

“Hmmmm.” Viktor nodded. “I wouldz think youz would like the veryz much, my Mila.”

Hermione nodded happily and Viktor placed her choices into his bag while he grabbed a few licorice wands and some chocolate frogs. Once their selections had been made and paid for, the two made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Overall it had been a very pleasant day, and Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled and actually felt happy. 

Daphne looked up to see Draco staring at Hermione who had a soft smile and a far away look on her face. She could just imagine what the little witch was smiling about. Daphne had seen Hermione with Viktor last Saturday and she truly looked happy. She had also noticed Draco following them most of the day. When Daphne confronted him in private later, he just said that he was watching Hermione like his father had asked him to. But Daphne wasn’t fooled. Her friend was smitten with Hermione and probably had been for much longer than he cared to admit. Why did boys have to taunt the girls they secretly fancied? Draco had really dug himself into a bit of a pit, but Daphne had faith in her friend. He was a Slytherin after all.

“What has you smiling like that Hermione?” Daphne asked cheekily, which caused Draco to scowl and Blaise to look up and smirk. Hermione turned towards the pretty blonde Slytherin witch and shrugged noncommittally, but didn’t bother answering. Draco was about to make a comment when Professor Snape came around the corner.

“Ah...I see you are all studiously doing your work. Miss Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately.” Hermione looked up at the dour Potions Professor and raised her eyebrow in challenge. Severus just looked back impassively and the other students watched the stare down between student and teacher. When everyone realized Hermione wasn’t going to move until Snape explained himself further, the man just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “The Headmaster did not inform me, as to what he wishes to see you for. I can have Miss Greengrass take your bag back to Slytherin House however, as I was told you will not be needing it.”

There were three sets of eyes looking up at him in confusion and one that was burning with mistrust and ire. “How convenient sir.” The other students turned and stared at Hermione but her gaze never wavered from that of her ‘former’ Head of House. 

Snape sighed and grumbled, “Unfortunately we do not have all night to debate the merits of your personal belongings, or where they should preferably be under other circumstances. But the Headmaster will not wait forever Miss Granger, so if you would please?” 

Hermione gave the man one last heated glare and turned to Daphne. “Please keep my belongings safe, I’ll will be back for them soon.” Then with a flick of her wand, Hermione’s books, quills and parchment moved back into her bag and with another flick of silent magic she warded the bag shut and handed it to Daphne. Ignoring the looks of shock and appreciation from her classmates, she stood up and followed Professor Snape out of the library. 

When they had disappeared, Blaise whispered lowly in appreciation. “Have you ever seen anyone stare old Snape down like that and get away with it? I may not think much of the girls blood status but you have to admit she’s got guts.”

Draco just stared at Hermione’s bag. “Did you see her use completely non-verbal magic? That is N.E.W.T. Level magic and she does it with ease.” He looked up at Daphne who looked back at him knowingly. As Draco spent more time with Hermione he was beginning to see how truly brilliant and powerful she was, handling magic with ease.

“What do you think Dumbledore wanted to see her for? You don’t think he knows she’s not staying in Slytherin?” Daphne asked her friends quietly. 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t think so. She should be back soon to get her bag and then maybe we will get some answers.”

“Doubt it mate,” Blaise said, “that one keeps things pretty close to the vest.” Daphne just nodded distractedly and the three friends went back to their studying not realizing how late it was getting until Madam Pince came by and reminded them the library was closing in ten minutes and they needed to get back to their dorms before curfew. 

Draco looked around, and the library was deserted except for them. “Where do you think Granger is? She wouldn’t have forgotten her bag.”

“I don’t know Drake, but I’ll take it back to Slytherin with me. I’m sure she will come by to pick it up soon. Let’s get back, maybe she’s waiting there?”

The three Slytherins quickly cleaned up and but their supplies away and headed back to the dungeon. When they got to the common room there was no sign of Granger anywhere. “Maybe she’s up in the dorm room, Daph?” Draco asked looking worried. 

“I’ll go check.” Daphne hurried out of the main room, carrying Hermione’s bag with her own and went to her dorm room. When she entered there was no sign of the witch but Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode were looking through Witch Weekly. Daphne set the bags down on her side of the room and then went back into the common room where Draco and Blaise were waiting. 

“Granger isn’t here.” Daphne said biting her lip in worry. “Do you think everything is alright?”

“I don’t know Daph. You both head up and I’ll stay here for a while and wait to see if she comes in later.” Both his friends nodded, but he could see Daphne looking at him worriedly. He gently shook his head and went towards the couch sitting down with his head in his hands. What the bloody hell was going on?


	17. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is trapped at the bottom of the Black Lake....how will everyone react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...another chapter....characters not mine....

It was the morning of the second task, the weather was cold and blustery. The students were heading toward the Black Lake where platforms had been set up for the students to watch the next task being performed. Draco, Blaise and Daphne were slowly making their way towards the lake trying to see if they could spot the little witch with her curly brown hair anywhere, but they were having no luck and it seemed that no one else had seen her either. 

“Where do you think she is Draco?” Daphne asked with a concerned look. “I doubt she would miss Viktor’s performance today considering how much time they’ve been spending together.”

Draco sneered in disgust, not wanting to think about how close Granger and Krum were becoming. “I don’t know Daph, but we better hurry out to the platform or we are going to miss the second task.” Draco was trying very hard to stay calm and hide his panic, but he knew that Daphne could see through the act. He had been up all night in the common room, waiting for Hermione to return, but she never did. Daphne found him sprawled out on the couch by the fireplace and woke him up with a knowing look in her eyes. Thankfully she refrained from saying anything. 

When the three classmates finally made their way out to the middle platform they found Theo, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe waiting for them. There were three large structures that were in the middle of the lake that had different levels to watch the task. Nott had managed to procure them a spot on the center platform just above the champions. Draco could see Viktor looking around as if trying to find something, and he was pretty sure that Krum was looking for Hermione. The Bulgarian seemed to have a pensive look about him, and Draco was starting to feel panicked again, wondering what in Merlin’s name was going on. 

Soon Dumbledore appeared with Bartemius Crouch Sr. from Magical Games and Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Draco could see his father standing off behind the Minister talking quietly with Severus. Draco leaned over and caught his Father’s eye. Lucius saw the worried look on his sons face and raised an eyebrow in response. Draco nodded over to Krum and Lucius saw a worried expression on the Bulgarian too. Lucius was aware of what the second task entailed and had received a floo call late last night that Miss Granger was chosen by Dumbledore and Crouch to be Mr. Krum’s ‘treasure’. The witch was currently under a stasis spell on the bottom of the Black Lake. Lucius was not able to intervene, for it would look highly suspicious, but thought it would be prudent to be here just in case something went wrong. He caught Draco’s gaze and shook his head once, letting his son know to stay where he was and remain calm. Draco nodded at his Father and moved back towards his friends. 

After a few minutes Dumbledore cast a ‘sonorous’ charm and his voice boomed out over the water. 

“Welcome to the second task, last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only to find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they’ll be on their own, no magic will save them. You may begin at the start of the canon.”

Filch set off the canon, and Draco watched as Krum, Diggory and Delacour dove into the water while Potter seemed to be struggling. Moody then pushed him into the water, and after a few seconds Potter flew out of the water and dove back in. Draco looked back down at his Father, who looked back at him and nodded once. Fuck! Granger was Krum’s treasure and she was currently sitting at the bottom of the Black Lake!

Daphne moved over to Draco and put her hand on his arm to get his attention, he looked into her worried eyes and nodded once. Daphne couldn’t help the gasp escaped her lips causing the other boys to look at her strangely. When Theo turned questioning eyes on him Draco whispered, “Granger is at the bottom of the lake.” Theo looked at him dubiously. “Krum?” Draco nodded and heard Theo whisper ‘fuck’. 

Daphne leant over and whispered into Draco’s ear. “Does Hermione even know how to swim?” Draco just shrugged his shoulders and gripped his hands tighter on the railing watching the clock tick down. After 30 minutes he started getting antsy, after 45 minutes he could feel himself starting to panic. He honestly didn’t think Dumbledore would intentionally put students in harms way, but people had died in this tournament before. If the Dark Lord found out that his daughter had been killed as a pawn in some fucking tournament? Draco shuddered at the thought and decided he couldn’t allow himself to think along those lines, if he wanted to keep from being thrown in Azkaban for killing the Headmaster. One look at his Father told Draco that Lucius might just be doing the job himself. Even Severus looked worried.

After 50 minutes, Diggory broke through the surface with Cho Chang. The girl looked scared but otherwise alright. A split second later Krum burst out of the water with Granger, and Draco felt his entire body relax in relief. Krum was helping her swim towards the platform and Draco had to give Granger credit, she didn’t even look upset nor scared. If he had to guess he’d say she looked irritated. He smiled inwardly....she was probably pissed at missing out on all the free study time. 

He looked over towards Daphne but she was gone, when he looked below him he saw her pulling Granger out of the water and snatched a blanket from someone, trying to warm the little witch up. Draco could see Daphne asking Hermione something and the girl actually smiled and nodded at Daphne. He then noticed Krum come over and nod to Daphne, taking Hermione into his arms and casting warming charms over her. Hermione touched his cheek and seemed to be telling him something. Krum looked back over at Daphne, nodded, and reluctantly made his way back over to his school mates to await the end of the task. 

Draco had been watching his Father’s face during the exchange and he’d imagined it was likely he had the same scowl that Lucius had on his face. Soon however, the Weasel and Gabrielle Delacour broke through the surface of the water and then Potter flew onto the platform just a spilt second after the clock chimed. There was some commotion on the platform, Dumbledore was conferring with the judges and then surprisingly Potter was awarded second place after Diggory. Krum didn’t seem too happy with the decision but Draco just smirked, pleased that Krum finished essentially last. 

Keeping a close eye on Granger, Draco noticed that she didn’t seem too put out by Daphne hovering over her. When the boats came and escorted everyone back over the lake, Draco made sure to wait for Daphne and Hermione, wanting to see for himself that the little witch was alright. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait too long before he saw the witch he was waiting for, so he made his way casually over to the pier. 

Hermione was soaked and unhappy at being the center of attention. She’d been so used to be ignored for over three years, that all the sudden looks being sent her way made her seethe inwardly. She liked Viktor well enough, he was a good friend and very attentive, but she was in no position to be in a relationship. It wasn’t that she didn’t want one, perhaps someday when the right wizard came along she would be able to open her heart. But events over the past years had caused her to be mistrustful of everyone. Even now she could see Daphne was genuinely worried about her, but despite the girls overtures, she just didn’t trust that deep down her actions were sincere. 

When the boat docked at the pier, Daphne got out of the boat ahead of her and when Hermione looked up to step out onto the dock she saw a pale hand reaching out to help her. Looking up with bewildered eyes, her amber gaze locked onto grey eyes that were looking at her with amusement, concern and relief. She looked down at the hand again and back up to the the boy who was standing there waiting patiently. 

“Come on Granger, you must be freezing. Let’s get you back to the castle. I’m sure we can get a house elf to get you some hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon.”

Hermione looked at the blonde in shock. Since when did Draco Malfoy care about how she preferred her hot chocolate? When he smirked at her in that infuriating way she raised an eyebrow in challenge taking his hand and squeezing it a bit too tight, watching him wince for a second. Their eyes locked again and he raised an eyebrow back in challenge, taking her hand and bringing it though his arm, guiding her back into the castle. When Hermione looked over at Daphne and saw the girl smiling to herself, she almost wanted to stop right there and push the smarmy blonde into the lake. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was directly behind them with Professor Snape, so Hermione was pretty sure she couldn’t hex, maim or otherwise slap the offending git without getting detention. 

“I need to go to the Headmasters office and get my wand back, Malfoy.”

“There won’t be a need for that Miss Granger,” drawled Professor Snape, “I have your wand here presently, and you will find that Miss Greengrass still has your school bag should you require it immediately to catch up on all the reading that I am sure you missed out on today, being stuck at the bottom of the Lake.”

Her classmates chuckled and even Lord Malfoy’s lips were fighting back a smile. Hermione just stared at her Professor and smirked. “Actually Professor it was a pleasant change of pace to have relative peace and quiet for once. Listening to people’s taunts, enduring stares of ridicule can be most tiring for even the most disciplined individual.”

She felt Draco stiffen next to her and saw his jaw tighten out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her other classmates who seemed a bit shocked at her outspokenness. Surely they didn’t think she would be so forgiving after years of being cruelly taunted and almost killed at more than one point. 

“Was that really necessary Granger?” Malfoy said under his breath. Hermione stopped instantly and politely held her hand out for her wand. Professor Snape stepped forward and placed it into her hand, warmth radiating up her arm. She silently cast a warming and refreshing charms on herself and her clothes, watching the looks of awe being sent her way with a measure of satisfaction. 

“Don’t Malfoy!” She hissed, “Don’t insult my intelligence by pretending that none of you have an ulterior motive for your sudden change in attitude. I’m not dim-witted nor trusting. You have made sure of that. Do you really expect me to place a happy smile on my face and simper over the fact that you now condescend to talk to me?” Hermione could feel herself losing her composure and she promised herself that she would never give anyone in Slytherin House, especially this boy, the power or satisfaction of seeing her lose her emotions again.

She turned around with her head held high and walked alone back to the castle. Draco looked back at his father who was staring at the little witch in admiration and concern. Draco made to follow her but Daphne put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“Let her go Drake. We did this and it is going to take more than a couple of months to undo the years of torment we put her through. We need to be patient and give her time to heal. If we act out now, we just validate her mistrust in us.”

Draco sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. He looked over again at his father and Severus who were speaking quietly to each other. How was he ever going to gain Granger’s trust after everything he’d put her through?


	18. Scheming with Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Nagini plot and scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not mine...don’t own....

The next full moon had arrived and Hermione was running a bit late to meet Nagini, she’d been in the library with Malfoy working on their Potions project. The last few weeks had been a bit tense between her and the other Slytherins after her outburst, compounded with the overall tenseness at Hogwarts due to the fact that Crouch Sr. had been found murdered on school grounds the day after the second task. 

Daphne had been her usual cheery self, but Draco had been unusually somber and quiet. He didn’t tease her or engage her other than doing their work. She thought briefly that perhaps she should apologize but then thought better of it. 

She had gone up to the Room of Requirement to change into something more comfortable to wear and that was why she was hurrying along the corridors and outside towards the Black Lake. Draco had gone to his usual spot right after they had finished studying, placing a disillusionment and silencing charm and waited for Granger to arrive. 

He spotted her coming down the hill hurriedly, curls flying, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She was so beautiful, and it made his heart ache that he’d hadn’t noticed before this year. Granger was everything a wizard could want in a witch. Beautiful, smart, cunning, kind, strong and resilient. He grew more in awe of her everyday, and he knew she didn’t trust him and most likely loathed him with good reason. It physically hurt him seeing her with Krum. He didn’t think she’d kissed the Bulgarian but they had held hands and she smiled with him easily. Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful and he was covetous of that smile being given to another wizard. He wanted it so badly for his own. He was truly good and well fucked. 

Hermione sat down waiting for her friend to show, her mind drifting to thoughts of the pale blonde Slytherin. He had been so withdrawn this past week, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Draco Malfoy was an enigma. He’d spent three years tormenting her, telling her she was nothing but filth and unworthy to do magic. She had been so shocked when she’d overheard him talking with Daphne that day on the Hogwarts Express the end of last year. He seemed truly worried about her, and watching him closely this year, he did seem a changed wizard. But Hermione was convinced that there was some ulterior motive behind this sudden change. 

So lost in her thoughts Hermione didn’t notice Nagini right away. The snake had rested her head on Hermione’s lap and could sense her mistress’ distraction. She slowly lifted her head and flicked her tongue out and the little witch gasped at the sensation, coming out of her trance. Hermione looked at the snake and laughed joyously, and Nagini smiled (if snakes could smile).

“You are distracted today young one, what has you in such a state?” Nagini hissed at her mistress.

“Sorry Nagini, I just have a lot on my mind today.”

“Do you wish to talk about it.”

Hermione laughed again. “Are you sure you want to listen to my boy troubles?” The snake hissed in irritation and moved over Hermione’s shoulder. “Mistress is too young to be thinking about boys, Master would be most unhappy.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the snake. “My Father would be unhappy if a wizard wished to court me, or date me I suppose?”

The snake tilted its head considering the witch. “Master would feel it is not appropriate for young Mistress to be thinking about courting any wizard until she is older and has finished her studies. Master values knowledge and power and would not want his heir seeking to settle for a substandard wizard.”

Hermione nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. Pay me no mind Nagini, I’m not planning on allowing any wizard to distract me from my goals.”

“And what are your goals young one?”

“To help my father return more powerful than before. To remove those who would seek to take my family from me. To discredit those who would seek to taint my Father’s name and myself. To rule the Wizarding World and have every person bow before us.”

Nagini nodded at her Mistress, she truly was her masters daughter. “I will tell your Father as much. Now I bring word from my master to you, young one. He understands your desire to approach his servant but is unsure of your reasoning. I will need to explain to him your plan so he can decide whether it is worth the risk exposing yourself before he returns.”

“Do you know Nagini whether my father has found a blood magic spell to return to full power?”

“Yes, on the night of the final task, masters servant will make sure the Potter boy is victorious. The champions cup will be charmed to transport Potter to a graveyard where my master will be waiting with another of his servants. A ritual will be performed taking the boys blood and retuning master to full power.”

Hermione thought something like this was the plan. The problem was there were other champions in the tournament and it would not do well if one off the other champions got to the cup first, or heaven forbid, a tie with Potter and another wizard like Viktor being transported together. 

“I have been researching and have discovered Salazar Slytherin’s personal library and I found a Romanian text that contained a spell to repair a damaged soul. I believe by using Potters blood, performing the ritual and reciting the incantation not only would Father return to full power but also return the missing piece of his soul to him, thereby severing the attachment and making it possible to kill Potter. I think it would be better to obliviate the boy, then return him back to Hogwarts via the portkey. It could be used as a means to discredit Dumbledore. Allowing an underaged wizard in the tournament and then obliviated. I could potentially use it as a means to turn Potter against the Headmaster. It might be more advantageous to leave the Potter boy alive for now if we can use him later on. Killing the boy might make him a martyr and a rallying point Dumbledore can exploit for his benefit. I also overheard a conversation earlier this year. It would seem that when Potter received his wand in Diagon Alley, the wandmaker Ollivander, had let it slip stating the Phoenix core that resides in Potter’s wand came from the same Phoenix that offered up the tail feather that resides in Father’s wand. If my research is to be believed, twin cores can damage but not kill each other. It is doubtful that Father would be able to kill the boy with his own wand.” 

Nagini thought on this and after a few moments nodded her head. “That is interesting and concerning young Mistress. Do you believe you have the necessary information to discredit Dumbledore and do you have the incantation?”

Hermione nodded and took a piece of parchment wrapped in a cloth out of her bag. “Yes, I have quite a bit of damaging information about Dumbledore’s past that isn’t common knowledge. If the Potter boy returns sufficiently obliviated of all his reasons to support Dumbledore, I believe I can bring him onside eventually. He’d make a more powerful ally than enemy, especially when we indicate that the death of his parents is laid firmly at Dumbledore’s feet. Also, I can attach the small pouch containing the spell and necessary ritual that has to be performed for you to bring back to Father. Will he send for his Death Eaters immediately when he returns?”

“My Masters most loyal will know he’s back when their marks return to full strength.”

“I see, perhaps it would be better to wait until all the pieces are in place before Father makes his move. If people start to speculate he’s back before we can completely discredit Dumbledore and have him dealt with, fear will cause people to overlook Dumbledore’s more dubious past and it will be harder to gain a foothold without open violence and warfare. I believe we can win this with minimal bloodshed, do what Father wasn’t able to accomplish the first time. If I can speak with his servant, I have found other spells that will secretly ward the area where the cup is to be placed so only Potter can enter and take it. If any other wizard or witch approaches, they will be unable to reach it.”

“You don’t wish the wizard harmed that was with you at the ball.” Hermione nodded. “I will speak with your Father about what we’ve discussed.”

“Thank you Nagini. Here is the spell for Father.” The snake allowed Hermione to magically attach the small pouch to her before slithering away. 

Hermione watched the snake go and looked out over the lake. Everything was coming to a head, and she wondered whether or not her plan would succeed. If it did, her father would return before the end of the school year and Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding world would find out very quickly that their beloved Dumbledore wasn’t the saint that they all thought he was. Hermione had found letters at Bathilda Bagshot’s home last year. The woman was the Great Aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, and according to her, Gellert and Dumbledore were very close. The letters showed of their plans to secretly rid the world of Muggles. Dumbledore and Grindewald were after power but Dumbledore’s mother died and then his sister Ariana was killed and everything changed. 

Hermione had found a strange rune in one of Dumbledore’s letters, and she still hadn’t been able to figure out what it was or what it signified. One thing she did figure out was that Dumbledore had dueled and defeated Grindewald in 1945. Following that he had become a national hero, and soon after taking over the Headmaster position at Hogwarts. Doing some further research into the first Wizarding war, Dumbledore had created a resistance group called the Order of the Phoenix, which had a large following. Many were killed by the Death Eaters it was true, and that was why Hermione thought it was best to use subterfuge and stealth where open violence didn’t work before. People were more likely to fight back if you gave them a good enough reason to, but oftentimes if you manipulated them with diversionary tactics and propaganda they would fall in line. Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to rally followers if there was no violence, bloodshed or boogeyman. But use the media and people’s own innate prejudices to bring the man down, now that would be far more damaging and much easier to accomplish. Everyone had secrets, the trick was finding them and exploiting them to one’s advantage. 

Standing up and stretching, Hermione watched the sun set before she headed back into the castle, thinking about what lay ahead and what she needed to do in preparation. She was always good with planning and this was no different. It would hinge on what her father decided to do. If the Potter boy returned dead then the dye would be cast and open warfare would be the result. If he returned obliviated, her father was sending a clear message that he trusted her judgement and valued her offer. It would be interesting to see what path he would ultimately choose. Hermione was only concerned inasmuch as the fact that splitting his soul so many times might make her father less rational and more reactionary. But there was hope that having that single piece of his soul returned that had been attached to the Potter boy for so long, might strengthen his resolve and temper his need for immediate vengeance. Hermione would just have to prepare for both contingencies, which she excelled at. 

Draco watched Hermione leave and made his way towards the owlry to send his father an update. Granger had talked to the snake for well over an hour and had given the snake something to take with it. Was it something for the Dark Lord and if so, what? Draco knew that his father would see this as proof that Granger was in contact with the Dark Lord, further proving his knowledge and acceptance of his heir. Draco was convinced that the Dark Lord knew of Hermione and that they were in communication with each other. If he didn’t make inroads towards fixing the mess he created soon, there was no telling what would await he and his family, not to mention the entirety of Slytherin House when the Dark Lord returned.


	19. Jealousy and defending Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is jealous of Hermione’s relationship with Viktor and defends Hermione, much to her surprise.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy....don’t own characters....

Over the next two months Hermione had seen Nagini twice, the snake telling her how proud her father was of her intellect and cunning and that he hadn’t decided whether he was willing to allow her to divulge her identity. She and Draco had gotten back into a routine of studying together alongside Blaise and Daphne. Daphne had slowly formed a tentative friendship with the elusive Slytherin, but Draco was having a harder time gaining Hermione’s trust. For the last couple months Hermione and Krum had visited Hogsmeade together, which irked Draco greatly. He had taken to stalking them covertly and watching for any signs of their relationship progressing beyond friendship. Draco often sensed that Krum would’ve welcomed increased intimacy but it was Hermione who seemed reluctant to go beyond casual hand holding and an occasional kiss on the cheek. Daphne had laughed at Draco last weekend when he’d returned to the common room in a huff when Krum had interrupted their study time and managed to secret Hermione away after dinner. When Hermione had shown up in DADA the following day, Draco had been petulant and distant which earned him a smirk from Daphne and an eye-roll from Hermione. 

Hermione however, had noticed Malfoy’s keen interest in her relationship with Viktor. While at first she thought it suspicious, now she just thought it ironic. It was clear Malfoy didn’t like her spending time with the older wizard, Hermione was just unsure why. When she’d casually mentioned to Daphne that boys were mental, Daphne gave her a knowing smirk and just shrugged her shoulders in that delicate way that Hermione envied. Everything Daphne did had such a natural grace and flair, and sometimes Hermione wished she was more feminine, but then she’d just shake her head and remind herself that brains were more important than beauty. 

Draco was coming into dinner this particular Thursday and was surprised to actually see Granger sitting across the table from Daphne when he noticed Krum sitting next to Hermione, smiling at something he said. Draco saw red and he stalked over to where the three were sitting. Trying to affect casual indifference he approached and asked politely if he could join them. Hermione looked up warily but Daphne just smirked knowingly and gestured for Draco to take the seat next to her. When Draco sat he nodded politely to Krum, who acknowledged back with a polite nod. Conversation flowed stiltedly for a bit until Quidditch was brought up, generating a heated debate on the merits of the Wronski Feint, the English National Team and some debate over a player named Ivanova, who was a chaser for the Bulgarian National Team and a woman Hermione had never heard of before, Catriona McCormack who played for the Scottish National Team. Apparently the debate stemmed from who was the better player, but it all sounded like gibberish to Hermione as Draco and Krum debated the merits of each. Hermione looked at Daphne who was fully engaged in the conversation and chuckled. 

All three sets of eyes turned to look at her, one questioning, one amused and the other knowing. 

“Find something funny Granger?” Malfoy asked with that ridiculous smirk that seemed to state, I know what your thinking.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. What was it about Quidditch that caused such smart people to become irrational and prattish. “It’s nothing Malfoy. Just ruminating on the fact that it always seems to come down to Quidditch.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a bookworm and actually took the time to learn to fly properly, you might find you’d appreciate the game more and stop judging the rest of us for finding something enjoyable outside of books.” Malfoy’s smirk widened. 

Hermione scoffed at the git. “I enjoy other things besides reading, I will have you know. Just because I enjoy learning does not mean it is all I do. I just don’t appreciate Quidditch like most people.” Hermione had her back to the other tables so she didn’t see Ron Weasley nor Harry Potter walking behind her, overhearing her comment. 

“Big surprise, eh Harry? That the know-it-all, bushy-haired mudblood bookworm doesn’t appreciate Quidditch. You’d think with her dating Krum she would at least learn to fake it better. But I guess you can’t be good at everything.” Weasley taunted, but Harry looked uncomfortable. Krum put his arm around Hermione, but it was Draco who spoke up in her defense. 

“It never ceases to amaze me, your lack of manners Weasley. I am sure being raised in something resembling a barn and chewing with your mouth open does not predispose one to appreciating the finer qualities of life, such as reading, writing or eating properly. I thought Gryffindors were all about fairness and equality, but it seems your kind are just as prejudiced as you accuse Slytherin House of being.”

Weasleys face turned bright red in anger. “Stuff it ferret, no one buys into your sudden change of heart where Granger is concerned. You taunted the girl for three years. At least in Gryffindor we don’t turn out our own house members over their blood status.”

Draco paled and looked over at Hermione who had that vacant, dead expression on her face. Draco realized in that moment, he never wanted to see her look like that again. “For once Weasley, you’re right.” Draco saw Hermione wince and look at him in confusion. “Although I wouldn’t allow it to go to your head, but odds are even the most intellectually-challenged individuals have to be right at least once in their lives. The difference between you and I Weasley is that I can admit to my errors in judgement. You are just a sad, jealous Weasel who covets and begrudges others.” At this Draco stood, coming around the table and looked Weasley dead in the eye, whispering so low only their small group could hear it clearly. “If I ever hear you call Hermione that name again, I will make sure you suffer. I am not perfect, but even I have stopped using that slur this year. What is your excuse?”

Weasley just stood there red-faced and fists clenched while Malfoy smirked at his rival. When Ron drew his wand, it was instantly out of his hand. He looked confused for a moment not hearing the gasps of shock in the Great Hall. When Ron looked up, Malfoy was grinning and looking down at the little witch next to him in open admiration. Hermione had silently and wandlessly disarmed the Weasel. 

Dumbledore watched the scene with interest, impressed with Mr. Malfoy’s defense of Miss Granger but more impressed with the girl’s magical skills. It would seem she was quite powerful. Dumbledore was aware that the girl wasn’t staying in the Slytherin Dorms and soon learned that she was firmly ensconced in the Room of Requirement. He didn’t begrudge her need for privacy, seeing as how she’d been tormented so ruthlessly these past three years. He found it curious that Mr. Malfoy of all people had taken to defending her. Recently Severus had told him that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass had come to him earlier this year concerned for the girl’s health, as she was severely underweight and depressed. Dumbledore had not initially been aware that Miss Granger had abandoned the Slytherin Dorms, but told Severus to let the students figure it out for themselves. If Slytherin House eventually accepted the girl, Dumbledore knew he could take credit for promoting house unity, although he cared little for such things. And if the girl was permanently injured or worse, well......he could work that to his advantage too, placing the blame on the Malfoy boy and having Lucius removed from the Board of Governors. It was a win-win.

Watching the scene unfold, Weasley went to grab the little witch but quick as lightening Draco had his wand jammed under the boys jaw. “Be careful Weasel.” He growled. Krum stood up and placed himself between the red-head and Hermione, gently taking the wand out of her hand. He looked to Draco, nodded and then walked directly into the red-heads space. 

“Youz will leavez Mila alone, or youz will haff to deal wiz me az vell.” Ron shrank back from the big Bulgarian who handed over Ron’s wand to Harry. “Perhaps youz should find new friendz Harry. I douz not vant to see dis vizard again or I will hex him if he insultz Mila again.”

Harry paled but nodded at the Bulgarian while Ron looked away in shame. All eyes in the Great Hall were firmly on the little witch. Tired of being the center of attention, and feeling her emotions swirling she decided to excuse herself from the drama. Hermione stood and placed a hand on Viktor’s arm and nodded to Draco. “Thank you Malfoy.” She said quietly and the blonde nodded back in return. Hermione then looked at Viktor, “I’m going to head to the library.” 

Viktor grabbed her book bag. “I vil take youz there.” Hermione smiled and together the two walked out. As soon as she was gone the Great Hall exploded in chatter at what they had just witnessed. Malfoy and Krum defending Granger? What in Merlin’s name was going on?


	20. Here in the Dark....He Calls to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco share a moment together and a secret is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters as always belong to JK Rowling. I have utilized a bit of music for this chapter as I thought the concept of the Phantom of the Opera was a fitting one here....and is somewhat of a muse for this piece of fan fiction. All rights are to Andrew Lloyd Webber for the wonderful music and lyrics.....this is a long chapter and sets up what is to come....enjoy!

After Viktor had walked Hermione to the library, he left soon after knowing she was meeting Draco to study for their Potions project. Once Viktor had left Hermione sat back and stared out the window thinking about what had just transpired in the Great Hall. If she was a betting person she would have sworn that Viktor would’ve risen to her defense before Malfoy, but the fact that it was just the opposite made her feel uneasy. Why had Draco defended her in front of everyone? Even if Draco and Lucius Malfoy suspected whom her father truly was, Hermione was pretty sure no one else was privy to that information, except perhaps Professor Snape. But to openly defend her when it was still common knowledge that she was a mudblood made little sense to her. Malfoy stood to alienate most of his friends and it was well known how staunchly elitist his parents were. Lost in thought she didn’t see Malfoy walk in, nor see him stare at her, noticing the confused expression on her face. 

Draco moved over to their table, watching Hermione bite her lip in concentration and he smiled inwardly. Her petite nose was scrunched up and her brow was furrowed, while her eyes looked off into the distance. She was fecking adorable when she did that, and it made him want to bite that lip for her. He sat down and continued to stare, but she took no notice of him, so he slammed his book bag onto the table causing her to jump and clutch her heart in surprise. 

When Hermione realized that Malfoy had caught her unaware she glowered heatedly at the blonde, but he seemed unfazed, just smirking back at her. 

“Was that really necessary Malfoy?” Hermione bit out sarcastically. 

Draco’s smirked deepened. “No, but it was fun.”.

Hermione shook her head. “You have a warped idea of fun.”

Draco tilted his head at her in contemplation. “Let’s do something different tonight Granger.”

“Like what? Study for DADA instead of Potions?” 

“What else do you like to do besides read?” Draco asked.

Hermione looked at the blonde like he’d lost his mind. “What?!?”

Draco just leaned back in his chair, inspecting his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Fun, Granger. You know, that other thing you insisted you do besides reading and learning to appreciate the finer qualities of Quidditch.”

Hermione harrumphed. “There are no finer qualities of Quidditch. It’s an unnecessarily brutal sport that serves no useful purpose.”

Draco laughed. “Better not let your Bulgarian bon-bon hear you say that.” Hermione just tossed a disgusted look at the irritating blonde and went to pick up her book. As she reached for it, Draco’s hand laid softly on top of hers. “Come on Granger, live a little. There must be something you enjoy outside your incessant need to retain and regurgitate every bit of knowledge you come across in one of your books.”

“Why do you care, Malfoy?”

Draco shrugged, “To prove my theory right.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What theory is that?”

“That you really have no interest outside expanding your impressive brain to new and dizzying heights.” Draco smirked in challenge. Hermione just shook her head. 

“Just because you defended me at dinner tonight, doesn’t mean you know me Malfoy.”

“So prove me wrong Granger.” At Hermione’s silence, Draco decided to try and bargain to get the little witch to open up to him. He was taking a risk and it could backfire spectacularly, but he was a Slytherin, and he needed to press this small advantage while he had it. 

Hermione contemplated what to do. On one hand she couldn’t care less what the stupid ferret thought of her. On the other hand he did stick up for her, and in public no less. 

Draco seeing her indecision, decided to try another tactic. “How about you come with me and I show you something I do for fun that no one outside my parents and Professor Snape knows about me. And then, if you feel so inclined to reciprocate you can.”

Hermione looked a bit dubious at the offer. “Why should I even consider trusting you with anything personal Malfoy. For all I know this is some huge Slytherin ploy to gain my trust and then stab me in the back. Perhaps you were just too bored with the idea that I wasn’t acknowledging your taunts so you decided to try a different tactic?”

Draco smiled at the little witch in genuine amusement. “I am truly flattered that you think so highly of my Slytherin qualities Granger. I am also humbled that you think I would go to all this trouble to what, befriend you? And then what? What motive could I possibly have here?”

“I don’t know Malfoy.....maybe being directly hostile to the mudblood just wasn’t satisfying enough that you decided to try an alternate route.”

Draco sighed. “I meant what I said to the Weasel, I don’t want to hear anyone calling you that again, including yourself.”

Hermione’s head whipped back like she’d been slapped. She looked into the ferrets face to see if she could sense any deception, but surprisingly he was an open book. He seemed genuinely sincere. She bit her lip in consideration, wondering if she really wanted to do this or not. Draco however, was getting bored so he stood up and grabbed his bag, holding out his hand to Hermione. 

“Come on Granger, I don’t bite.”

“Yeah right.....I saw the vampire marks you left on Parkinson last year.” Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, having no intention of letting the git know that she had noticed his amorous interactions with her previous dorm mate. Or other witches for that matter, not that she was jealous. Draco looked at the little witch whose eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment and he laughed. A full on belly laugh that was rich and deep, and did weird things to Hermione’s stomach. 

Draco turned to leave and after a few steps he turned and smirked. “Are you coming or not?”

Hermione grabbed her bag and grumbled under her breath as the two of them walked out of the library, under the harsh gaze of Madam Pince, calling Draco an ‘entitled prat’ which only caused Draco to smile wider. He was really enjoying the banter with the little witch, she was a spitfire when she allowed herself to be engaged. It made him wonder how passionate she would be in other ways, which caused him to grin naughtily. 

Hermione, noticing the look of self-satisfaction on Draco’s face just rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Get that smug look off your face, prat.”

“I’m feeling pretty smug right about now, Granger.” Hermione grumbled under her breath ‘I’ll bet you are’ but she continued to follow Malfoy down towards the dungeons. When they finally reached a doorway that Hermione had never seen before, Draco waved his wand and it opened for him. Hermione looked up intrigued and followed him into the room.

The room was spacious and there was a big fireplace in the back corner directly across from another door that went somewhere. Bookshelves lined one wall and in the center of the room, facing the fireplace was a beautiful grand piano. Hermione looked shocked to see something so ‘muggle’ here in the dungeons. Before she could stop herself, her curiosity won out. 

“Where did the Piano come from?” Draco looked back at Granger and set his book bag down by a small black leather couch that was up against the far wall. He then came over and took Hermione’s bag and placed it next to his gesturing for her to sit down in a small wing-backed chair that was adjacent to the piano bench. 

“This Piano belongs to Professor Snape. He is actually quite an accomplished player and he gave me lessons when I was younger. I’ve always loved playing, but it’s not exactly an activity that is acceptable within High Pureblood society. It used to be common place for both boys and girls to learn an instrument or voice. But over the years it has fallen out of favor. Severus played for my mother once when I was a baby and she begged him to teach me when I was old enough to sit on the bench and pay attention. Outside of Quidditch and flying, this is my favorite way to relax and decompress when I’m feeling stressed.”

Hermione just stared at the blonde in disbelief. Who’d have thought bigoted, elitist Malfoy could play the Piano. He was right, the other Pureblood’s in Slytherin would probably crucify him if they knew he was doing something so poncy as playing a musical instrument. Hermione gently held her hands over the ivory keys. “Are you any good?”

Draco nodded and started playing a hauntingly beautiful piece of music that Hermione was sure she had heard before. She watched enthralled as Draco’s fingers glided over the keys effortlessly with such grace. She watched him as he closed his eyes, feeling every bit of the music he was playing like it was coming from deep within him. He had a small smile on his face and for the first time since she’d known him, he looked completely at peace. She felt her gut clench in anticipation, a feeling she had never felt before, like a swarm of butterflies. 

Unknown to either of them, Severus was in the adjoining room with Lucius. Snape had floo called his friend to share with him what had happened in the Great Hall and Lucius decided to join Severus for a nightcap. When the music from the Piano filtered through the room, Lucius looked at his friend with a knowing look and raised eyebrow. Clearly his son was playing, which he only did when he was feeling particularly stressed. Based on what had transpired earlier, Lucius felt a moments worry for his son and the two wizards went to the doorway to investigate. When they reached the door, Lucius silenced it and placed a ‘notice-me-not’ charm so both men could watch in the open area, eyes raising in shock at what they were seeing. Draco was playing for Miss Granger, who was watching in appreciation and a bit of awe. Lucius placed his finger to his mouth to let Severus know he wanted to remain unobserved. 

When Draco finished the piece of music he turned slightly to look at Hermione who was staring at him thoughtfully. He cleared his throat and she smiled slightly. “That was beautiful and familiar. I know I’ve heard it before.....Chopin?”

Draco’s eyebrow raised in appreciation. “Yes, it’s my favorite. Chopin Nocturne in C-minor.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I have heard it before. You do it justice, you play beautifully.”

Draco bowed his head, accepting the compliment humbly. “Thank you. I’ve played for years, mostly for my mother as she loves to hear me play.” Hermione stared at the Piano, thinking back on the times she had sat with her adoptive parents practicing and discussing musical theory. Her adoptive mother played the violin and her adoptive father had years of voice training in classical opera. When Hermione was younger she had shown an affinity for singing at the age of four and started formal voice training a year later. By ten she was a promising soprano, and every summer since she’d started at Hogwarts, spent several weeks formally training with a renowned voice coach who told her she could easily sing professionally should she wish it. 

She had kept up the lessons because she knew it made her parents happy, and it was the one good thing outside of magic she had for herself. She wasn’t sure she was ready to share that with anyone. 

“So it’s your turn Granger.........amaze me.” 

Hermione looked askance at the blonde and sighed, standing up and walking towards the fireplace. Did she really want to share something so intimate with a boy who had taunted her?

“Why are you insisting on this Malfoy?”

Draco sighed resignedly. “Because I’d like for us to try and get past the last three years. I was a hateful git, and I am truly sorry. Malfoy’s don’t beg Granger so I’m not going to beg for your forgiveness, even though you deserve far more from me, if I’m being honest. I’ve tried to show you this year that I’ve changed.”

“I’ve seen the changes Malfoy, it’s the why I’m interested in.”

Draco smirked at the little witch. She was far too clever to be deceived and he had to wonder how much she suspected he actually knew about her. She had to suspect that her confrontation with his father would raise questions. 

“I’ve felt guilty for how I’ve treated you since last Easter after our interaction in the library. I think for the first time I truly realized how my actions were affecting you.” He didn’t mention her tears, even though Hermione knew he’d seen them, for that she was grateful. 

“I know Malfoy. I overheard your conversation with Daphne on the train going home last year.”

Draco sat up in shock. “How could you have heard that conversation? We were alone in the compartment.”

Hermione smirked to herself. “You thought you were alone.”

Draco’s mind started processing what she was insinuating, when it hit him. “That isn’t possible! You would’ve had to been under a complete disillusionment charm. That is sixth year level magic easily.”

Hermione laughed. “Possibly, although I’m not sure it really matters.”

Draco sat back in stunned silence processing what she’d told him. She knew that he and Daphne had been worried for her. It made him wonder what else she knew. Lucius and Severus were watching the conversation with interest, wondering where this was going. 

Hermione stood with her back to Draco, and if she was sensing correctly, Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy. She could sense the magic from their Dark Mark’s. Wearing her Father’s horcrux had given her a greater ability to sense his magic, and dark magic in general. She had found the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw three days ago in the Room of Hidden Things. Her Father really needed to pick different spots to hide pieces of his soul than in the castle where Dumbledore lived. 

Taking a deep breath, she made her decision rubbing the ring that was invisible on her finger, cancelling the charm and holding it aloft just enough that it could be seen. She figured if the three men behind her were as smart as they claimed, they would understand her not-so-hidden message. She gently waved her wand and violin music started to fill the room softly. It was from her favorite musical/opera. One of the first things she truly had learned to master as a singer. She and her adoptive father would spend hours singing the parts together, so she closed her eyes and let the music take her away. 

Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he’d appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he’s here

Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside....hiding  
Somehow I know he’s always with me  
He the unseen genius

Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer  
Secret and strange.....angel

He’s with me even now  
All around me  
It frightens me

Draco stared open-mouthed at the little witch standing in front of him, her voice was like nothing he’d ever heard before. It was haunting, aching and extraordinary. He felt himself shiver, harden and knew in that moment that he wanted this witch for his very own. Lucius and Severus were stunned speechless. Neither had ever heard the music or lyrics before, but the words and feeling made the hairs on the back of Lucius’ neck stand on end, and his friend looked paler than he’d ever seen him. Lucius now knew with absolute certainty that the young girl standing before him was his Lord’s daughter. More than that, he was absolutely certain that the Dark Lord knew she was his, and had every intention of claiming the girl as his own. He looked at Severus, a knowing look shared between the two. 

Hermione smirked to herself, re-placing the concealment charm on her hand with her back still turned. “Well.......there you have it Draco.......Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape.......I hope my performance was to your liking?” Draco turned around quickly seeing his father and godfather standing in the doorway with identical looks of shock on their faces. This was the third time that Granger had bested his father and Severus. He looked back to Hermione to find her facing them with a triumphant smirk on her face. Fuck! 

Lucius was the first to regain his senses. “Your performance was exquisite Miss Granger........and most instructive.” He smirked, throwing the little chits words back at her, which caused her smile to widen even further. 

Hermione nodded her head. “I’m sure it will be for all of us.” With that she held her hand out and her bag flew to her, silently, wandlessly. “Gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your evening, I am sure you have much to discuss.” With that Hermione glided out of the room, leaving three very stunned wizards in her wake. 

Draco stared after the little witch as she left. ”Bloody fecking Hell.” 

“Indeed.” Drawled his godfather. They were so screwed.


	21. Horcrux Hallows leads to a Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Lucius and Severus have a little tête-à-tête and another discovery is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews.....don’t own anything Harry Potter related.

Lord Malfoy stared at the spot where Miss Granger had been singing. He had been truly amazed by the beauty of her voice, and from the look on his son’s face, the boy was completely smitten. Severus turned around in a waft of billowing cloak and headed back into his private chambers where he poured himself a stiff shot of firewhiskey and downed it. He turned his head towards Lucius motioning towards the decanter and Lucius nodded. It would seem his friend was more shocked at the confirmation of the girl’s identity than he was. 

Taking the full glass and sitting down in his usual spot, Lucius noticed Draco standing in the doorway looking uncertain. “Come sit down Draco,” admonished Lucius, “Severus and I are most interested to understand how the events of this evening caused you both to end up here.” 

“Of course, Father.” Draco moved into the room and sat down, trying not to fidget under the scrutiny of his father and godfather. Severus poured the boy a shot of firewhiskey, figuring if anyone would need liquid courage, it was Draco. 

Handing the glass to his godson, who looked at it and then nodded his thanks, Severus sat down in the chair next to Lucius, both facing Draco and watching him take a long swig of the liquor trying to hold back the grimace on his face. Soon all three settled down and Lucius looked to his son expectantly. 

Draco reiterated most of the high points that Severus had shared, while adding the more cognizant parts of how he and Miss Granger had ended up here. Lucius had to give credit to his son, he’d managed to turn the advantage he’d gained into having Miss Granger all but admit whom she really was. He was actually quite proud of his son’s resourcefulness. 

“You know what this means, Severus.” Lucius stated imperiously. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he was wont to do in times of stress or exasperation. 

“She is his heir Lucius. I have allowed My Lord’s heir to become ostracized from her own house and birthright. The man will kill me before he allows an explanation.” 

Draco paled at his godfather’s words. “What about me, Uncle Severus? I am the one responsible for what Hermione’s had to endure all these years.” Draco then looked to his father, who considered him thoughtfully. 

“Perhaps not.” Lucius drawled.

“Explain!” Severus drawled lowly. 

“Miss Granger has been in contact with the Dark Lord’s familiar as we are aware. If she had confided in the snake her treatment at the hands of Slytherin House I doubt that Our Lord would’ve not had us all killed by now. He may be hidden, but he obviously has eyes and ears everywhere.” Lucius took another sip of his whiskey gathering his thoughts. “The girl is obviously cunning and clever. Clever enough, I believe to have researched her father once she suspected whom he might be. If that was the case, and I am positive it is, she would know enough to not want to show weakness. She hasn’t here at school. Since the incidents in second year, she has remained aloof and cold. I have no doubt she has known at least that long whom her father is. Narcissa mentioned, and I believe she is right, that Miss Granger has sat and waited to use this information when the right time presented itself. She seems a pragmatic thing, and I’d imagine, quite patient too in her scheming. She definitely has a plan, we just need to figure out what she’s after.”

Draco listened to his Father’s reasoning with pride. This was why his Father was so good at manipulating others and why he was one of the Dark Lord’s favorites. His ability to strategize and plan was legendary. It would seem he was impressed with Granger’s ability to plot as well. 

“Do you think Hermione knows the Dark Lord is planning on returning sooner than later?” Draco asked his father. 

Lucius nodded. “Not only that Draco, but based on what you have witnessed she may be helping him plan and strategize as well. While I considered it doubtful that Our Lord would accept the help of one so young, she is his heir and flesh of his flesh. The fact that he has sent his snake in parts to watch and in parts to protect speaks of his regard for the witch. She is obviously much more clever than we know if the Dark Lord deems her worthy enough to acknowledge.” Looking to his friend, Severus nodded in agreement. 

“You are correct Lucius. The Dark Lord has never been one for sentiment, and even though she is his daughter, if Our Lord didn’t see the benefit of having the girl acknowledged as his heir, he wouldn’t be wasting his time on her. There is another matter I find troubling however,” Severus drawled, “Lucius, you placed a silencing charm and a notice-me-not charm on the both of us, yet she knew we were watching. How is that possible, that a fourth-year witch could see through charms that even seasoned witches and wizards cannot.”

All three sat back in their chairs contemplating the answer when it hit Draco suddenly. He’d been obsessing over the words of the song she’d chosen, what if some of them were very literal in nature? He started whispering the words to himself, not noticing his father and godfather staring at him like he’d lost his mind. 

“It’s in the song....” Draco whispered in wonder looking up at his Father’s puzzled look. “The answer was literally in the song.”

“What are you talking about Draco?” Lucius snapped. 

“The song Father. Here in this room, he calls me softly.....somewhere inside, hiding. Your Dark Mark Father, both yours and Severus’.” Lucius’ eyes widened at what his son was implying and Severus paled considerably. 

“She can sense the Dark Magic of the Mark. How?” Lucius whispered in wonder. 

Severus looked to Lucius. “We need a pensieve Lucius. Obviously there is something we are missing, yet something tells me she left us a clue. We need to go back and look at the memories.”

Lucius nodded and stood up swiftly, moving towards the floo. “I will be back momentarily Severus.” Lucius called out ‘Malfoy Manor’ and was whisked away in a swirl of green flames. 

The room fell into silence as Draco stared off sadly into the fireplace his father had just left in. Severus watched the boy with a mixture of sadness and pride. He was a smart and clever young man, and he had used his intelligence and cunning to isolate Miss Granger and gain a bit of her favor, however minuscule. Yet Lucius had no words of praise for his son.

“You have done very well, Draco.” Severus commended him. “Your keen intellect and cunning is most impressive.”

Draco nodded. “Thank you Uncle Severus. I just wish.....” Draco left the sentiment hanging. 

“Indeed.” Was Severus’ only reply. 

After a few moments the flames in the hearth roared to life again and out stepped Lucius. Once inside the room he reached into his pocket and brought out the pensieve and enlarged it for viewing. Setting it on the table he removed his last memory and swirled it into the urn. Severus stood next to him, but Draco sat in his chair waiting. He wasn’t going to assume that his father wanted his input, even though he had invited him into the conversation. Severus looked at the boy, waiting to see what Draco would do. Lucius had noticed his friends hesitation and looked over to his son, who was still sitting in his chair. Lucius sighed inwardly to himself. Draco was truly a brilliant young man, and he didn’t know why he had such a hard time commending the boy on his intellect. 

“Come along Draco. It is always best to have several sets of eyes viewing.” 

Draco nodded and stood up between the two older wizards, then looking down into the swirling memory. He then looked back to his father. “Father, wouldn’t it be a good idea to see my memory instead?” 

Lucius looked to his son questioningly. “Why do you ask that Draco?” 

Draco cleared his throat and took a quick glance at his godfather who gave him the subtlest of nods. “Well, I was closest to Hermione and could see her the most clearly.” 

Lucius smirked at his son, impressed again by his use of logic. “Very well.”

Lucius removed his memory and then instructed Draco to bring the details of the meeting to the forefront of his mind. When Draco nodded, Lucius placed his wand at his son’s temple and extracted the memory, placing it into the pensieve, then the three wizards dove into the memory. 

Once inside the memory, Draco was just as awed by Hermione’s voice and beauty. As he moved closer to her he noticed something he had never seen before, she was wearing a strange ring on her right index finger. Draco looked behind him. At this angle his father would never have seen the ring as it was blocked by her body from this angle to the back doorway. Draco then watched Hermione sing for a moment. Her face was the most peaceful and relaxed he’d ever seen it. She looked ethereal and otherworldly in that moment. Draco had no idea what entailed romantic love as such. He’d snogged plenty of girls and had given his virginity to a sixth year Slytherin, Therese Rowle, earlier this year. They’d shagged many times before the holidays and the witch had been most willing to teach Draco how to please her. Draco had always been a quick study and sex was no different. By the time their interlude was over, Draco had used his talents on several witches in the ensuing months. He was getting a bit of a reputation, one Ravenclaw seventh-year had even called him a ‘Sex-God’ when he’d managed to get her off three times orally before making her come a fourth during intercourse. But it had only ever been about achieving release. What he was feeling in his gut right now was completely different. He was enthralled, entranced and anxious. He wanted to protect Hermione from anyone who might hurt her. He wanted to see her smile at him the way she did at Krum. He wanted to escort her to Hogsmeade and shower her with gifts so that every wizard knew the witch was his. He wanted to show her pleasure and hear her scream his name in ecstasy. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. Draco wasn’t sure this was love he was feeling, but he was damned sure he was going to find out. 

When the three wizards were pulled from the memory Lucius and Severus both looked disappointed. Draco however, had the Malfoy smirk plastered onto his face, apparently he was the only one to notice the ring. 

“She’s wearing a ring on the index finger of her right hand.” Draco looked up at his father. “I have never seen it before which means she’s concealed it purposefully.” 

Lucius looked doubtful for a moment. “How can you be so sure Draco.”

Draco looked up at his father and smirked. “We are Potions partners Father. We have been working on that project for Severus all semester. I’ve seen her hand plenty of times as we prepared ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion.” At this Draco looked at his godfather. “I also know there was a reason you gave us that potion to brew this year Uncle Severus. Hermione had a rather interesting look on her face when you first gave the assignment, almost as if she was amused by it.”

Severus looked at his godson in admiration which surprised Lucius because he’d never seen Severus look at anyone so openly. “You are correct Draco, and again I commend you for your cunning. Miss Granger is intimately familiar with Polyjuice as she successfully brewed it second year.”

Lucius eyes widened in shock and Draco sputtered indelicately, “No fecking way!” 

“Watch you language Draco. Your mother would hex you if she heard such things coming from your mouth.” Draco looked down ashamed and whispered ‘yes father.’

Looking back at his friend Lucius considered what Severus was saying. “Miss Granger successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion in her second year?” At Severus’ nod, Lucius sat in his chair. “Why would she go to the trouble?” Severus sat down in his chair and looked at his godson, who was pacing, his mind whirling over the events that year. Severus gestured towards Draco and watched Lucius as he noticed his son pacing and mumbling to himself. Severus gave his friend a look of amusement, hoping that Draco would be able to deduce the truth and perhaps impress his father. 

After a few moments Draco suddenly stopped and stared at Severus in horror and awe. Then he started laughing in earnest much to the consternation of his father. “Sit down Draco, and stop acting like a lunatic.”

Draco sat down chuckling, shaking his head in wonder. Bloody fucking hell she was fucking brilliant. “Sorry Father. I am just stunned is all.” He looked to Severus. “She really is ruthlessly brilliant, isn’t she?” Severus just smirked and nodded, watching Lucius’ face sneer in frustration at missing the byplay of the conversation. Draco looked over at his father apologetically, although secretly proud he’d figured out something his old man couldn’t. 

“You remember me telling you Father, how Slytherin House was taunting and ridiculing Granger second year?” Lucius nodded. “Well, at one point Marcus Flint had pushed Granger down a flight of stairs.” At this confession Lucius’ face darkened and he looked to Severus angrily. He hadn’t known about how bad the tormenting had gotten. 

“Was there proof it was Marcus, Draco?” 

Draco gulped down noticeably at the anger in his Father’s voice. “Not exactly. Most within Slytherin knew or suspected. I was actually there and had seen the fall, and Hermione bleeding from her head on the steps of the castle. I alerted Severus who had her taken to the infirmary for treatment. I am sorry Severus I lied and told you she tripped.” Severus looked angry as well, disappointed in Draco, but understanding where the prejudice had come from. “After Granger got out of the infirmary there was still some taunting, but she had completely withdrawn at that point. She stopped acknowledging any of us....she probably thought we all wanted her dead.” Draco dropped his head in shame, just now thinking what Hermione must of thought back then. She must’ve retaliated against Flint in fear for her own life if she didn’t. He’d really fucked this up. Nothing he could ever do would make up for the pain and suffering he’d caused her. 

Lucius cleared his throat at his son’s sudden distraction of a guilty conscience. “Uhmm.....well, then during our match with Hufflepuff, Marcus had that unfortunate incident. Everyone blamed Granger, but there was no proof. Dumbledore came into Slytherin and even checked her wand for prior spells but there was nothing. That is because she brewed the Polyjuice to steal someone’s else’s identity and wand, with the sole intent to hex Flint’s broom to the point where he was almost killed. We all knew it was Granger, but no one could prove it, so we left her alone.”

Lucius had a look of befuddlement and complete astonishment on his face. “How would she have gotten the ingredients for Polyjuice in the first place?” 

Severus barked out a cough. “The little chit stole from my own personal stores. I didn’t notice right away, and I could never prove it was her.”

Lucius sat back in his chair shocked and then laughed loudly. Both Severus and Draco were shocked at his display. “No wonder she is Our Lord’s daughter. I must say I am most impressed with your deductive skills, my son. Miss Granger is truly an impressive witch as well.” Lucius shook his head and looked at his son knowingly watching Draco blush, while Severus smirked. 

“Now about this ring Draco. You are sure you have not seen it before today?” Severus asked. 

“No Uncle, in fact we were sitting at the Piano before I started playing and Hermione ran her hands over the keys. I noticed her hands, there was no ring.” Lucius nodded. 

“Bring up that memory son, I want to compare it to the one we just witnessed.” Draco did as his father instructed and then sat back as his father and Severus went into the pensieve to watch the memories again. When they both came back out from the memory of Hermione singing his father looked pale as death and Severus looked like he was about to faint. 

“Father, what is it?” Draco asked in fear. 

Lucius looked at his son, and for the first time in his life truly felt proud of his heir. He was more clever, brilliant and cunning that Lucius had ever been at the same age. “Draco....son.....I am very proud of you.” At this Draco’s eyes widened in shock. His father had never said those words to him before. “You were right, the ring was not there from before.”

“So why is Hermione hiding the ring Father?”

Lucius caught Severus’ eye and the man just sighed and nodded. It was time for Draco to become a man it would seem. “As you know Draco, back in the beginning of your second year I placed a journal in the cauldron of the Weasley girl. It was the Dark Lord’s and housed a piece of his soul.” Draco’s eyes widened in shock. “Have you ever heard the term ‘Horcrux’ Draco?” 

Draco shook his head. “No Father.”

“That is good son. A horcrux is a nasty piece of Dark Magic. Suffice it to say that a person must split his soul to create such an object. When he does that, he houses that piece in an object. The diary was such an object. It confers immortality onto the person, but at a great cost to that persons soul.”

“I am not sure I understand Father. Why would you give that to the Weasley girl? She seems just fine.”

Lucius nodded. “As you know, Ginevra Weasley never took possession of the book. If she had, the piece of the soul contained within the diary would’ve taken possession of her body and mind, causing her to open the Chamber of Secrets that houses the monster of Salazar Slytherin. A monster that would rid the castle of all the mudbloods. Somehow, and I do not know how, Miss Granger witnessed me placing the diary in Miss Weasley’s cauldron and took it for herself. She was apparently immune to its dark influence which didn’t make sense to me at first, but now that I’ve seen the ring on her finger I understand a little better.”

“What is the ring, Father.” Draco asked shakily. 

“It is the ring of the House of Gaunt. It belonged to the Dark Lord, and signifies the Heir of Slytherin, as only his true heir could wear it without being mortally wounded. The fact that Miss Granger wears the ring proves beyond any shadow of a doubt that she is the Heir of Slytherin and the Dark Lord. He has given it to her not only as a means of protection, but as a sign that he intends to claim her as his rightful heir. The ring however, is more than just an heirloom, the stone itself is one of the fabled Deathly Hallows.”

Draco looked at his father in confusion. “I’ve never heard of the Deathly Hallows.”

“Yes you have, Draco. Your mother used to read to you about them every night when you were young.” Draco thought about this for a moment. His mother had read from the Tales of Beedle the Bard growing up. The Tale of the Three Brothers had always been his favorite. The stories of the Wand of Destiny, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak were among his favorites. The stone.......bloody fucking hell.

Lucius could tell the minute his son realized the truth of what he was telling him. He truly was a brilliant young wizard. Draco looked up at his father with wide grey eyes. “The resurrection stone?”

Lucius nodded and smiled in pride. “Yes, she is wearing the resurrection stone. Whether or not the Dark Lord knew the significance of the stone is unclear. But if I had to wager I guess, I don’t believe he did, as I am convinced that ring is another horcrux.” Severus and Draco looked at Lucius aghast. 

“Do you think Miss Granger is aware of the significance of the ring?” Severus asked his oldest friend. Lucius just sat back stoically and took a fortifying sip of firewhiskey and nodded his head in resignation. 

“I think she knows more than we could ever imagine. And I think with her brilliance, cunning and foresight there is no way the Dark Lord will fail this time when he returns.”


	22. Foul, Evil.....Gorgeous Cockroach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to figure out what she is feeling for Draco, and discovers Draco spying on her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Domina.....here’s a chapter just for you. Don’t own a thing.....bummer***

The following day, Hermione purposely ignored Draco’s attempts to talk with her. Tomorrow was the day of the full moon, but they had arranged to meet tonight instead and she wanted to make sure that she was there to greet Nagini. During their first class Transfiguration, Draco had made it a point to sit next to her. Hermione took her notes and when class was over, moved out of the classroom quickly. Once she had made it to the girls bathroom alone she cast a disillusionment charm, and was able to return to the Room of Requirement without running into Malfoy. 

She had a free period this afternoon, so she decided to treat herself to a nice long bubble bath. Conjuring some music she sang along for a while, relaxing and thinking over the past evening. Hermione knew that Lucius Malfoy was a brilliant strategist. He seemed well placed within the Ministry, had a coveted spot on the Hogwarts school board and his opinion held sway over many of the Pureblood families. Professor Snape was also very clever, but Hermione felt there was something she was missing with him. He was close with Dumbledore, and the old man seemed to rely on Snape more than McGonagall lately. Could Snape be a double agent? Playing both sides? And if so, where did his loyalty truly lie? 

Then there was Draco. Last night he had opened up to her and shared something intimate about himself. He’d trusted her, despite their volatile history. Hermione had given this a lot of thought but she knew that there was no possible way Draco could’ve suspected her true identity before her confrontation with his father at Yule. But he had shown concern as early as the end of Third Year, and definitely the beginning of this year, if Pansy Parkinson was to be believed. He was clever, funny, intelligent and handsome. Hermione couldn’t lie to herself. He was extremely handsome, and the git knew it. 

She had heard about his exploits with witches from all over Hogwarts this year. It was one of Hermione’s strengths to be able to pick out conversations in a crowded room, but what no one knew was that she could read lips. It was a skill she had picked up out of dire necessity first and second year when she feared for her life inside Slytherin House. It kept her ahead of others scheming to hurt her and allowed her to plot and plan retaliation against those who tormented her. 

Draco was becoming something of a Slytherin Casanova. He had snogged Pansy repeatedly in third year, and had sex with her earlier this year if the rumors were to be believed. He also had relations with several sixth year Slytherins and two seventh year Ravenclaws. Just last month, Hermione had been under a concealment charm and heard a noise coming from a deserted classroom. It was Malfoy in the classroom with the Head Girl, a Hufflepuff. Hermione had been curious about the noises so she cast silencing spells, opened the door and got quite an eye-full of Draco taking the other witch over a desk. The girl was moaning in pleasure and Draco was draped over her, pistoning his hips into her quite vigorously. Hermione had retreated out of the room and was mortified at how damp her knickers were from what she’d witnessed. She had dreamed of Malfoy that night, but this time she was the girl in the classroom. She’d awoken, obscenely wet and frustrated. For the first time ever, she made herself come using her fingers. At the moment of release, she’d sighed out Draco’s name and then proceeded to go take a long shower to calm herself down. 

The realization that she wasn’t quite as indifferent to Malfoy as she thought made her feel uncomfortable. Viktor, for all his sweet attention, hadn’t managed to conjure those feelings of butterflies and desire. They were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, so perhaps it was time to see if there was anything romantic there.

Looking at the time, Hermione dressed and cast the proper charms hiding her and headed towards the Black Lake unaware the Malfoy was already there waiting under his own silencing and concealment charms. When she arrived at the usual spot, it wasn’t long before Nagini showed. The snake slithered up to Hermione, placing her head on the witches lap. Hermione petted her for a few minutes until the snake spoke up. 

“Young Mistress is distracted again. Are you well?”

Hermione nodded. “I am fine Nagini, just busy with classes and homework. Did Father make a decision about allowing me to talk to his servant?”

Nagini nodded in return. “He has spent much time weighing what you have told him young one. He understands your concerns and decided that he does not want you to expose yourself at this time, to the man here. He believes if the plan is not successful, you may be compromised. He will try and make sure that Potter is the only one to get to the cup. He is most pleased with your research into dark spells but asks you to exert caution.”

Hermione sighed in frustration. “So Father has not decided if Potter will live or die then.”

“No young one. There are things you must understand which I cannot tell you. Be patient and continue your research. When my Master returns he will seek you out soon enough.”

“I understand Nagini. The last task is a little over a month away. Will I see you next full moon?”

“No young one, I will be here the night of the last task to make sure all goes according to plan, and my master wishes for me to stay close by your side until you leave school.”

“Alright Nagini, I will see you next month then. Be safe, and give father my regards.”

“I will young Mistress.” 

Hermione watched the snake slither away and sighed unhappily. So her father hadn’t decided how he would handle Potter. Shaking her head, she stood up and dusted off her jeans, wrapping herself a bit more in her cloak. If everything went to plan her father would return in a little over a month. Hermione was excited, scared and sad because she knew instinctively her time with Richard and Helen Granger was coming to an end. She had no doubt her Dark Lord of a father, would not approve of her living with Muggles. Truthfully, Hermione felt like the magical world was where she belonged. She loved her adoptive parents, and was grateful to them for raising her and giving her the best of everything. But the Muggle World was not her future, nor her destiny. 

Leaving towards the castle, she heard a noise off to her left behind a tree. It would seem someone was there spying. Hermione silently cast a ‘Hominem Revelio’ and her wand lit up instantly. She then cast a ‘Finite Incantatem’ and low and behold, Draco Malfoy was standing before her shocked, with her wand pointed at his chest. 

“Give me one good reason for not turning you back into a ferret, Malfoy.” 

Draco wasn’t stupid so he put his hands up in a placating manner and slowly walked towards the little witch. “We both know you really don’t want to hex me Granger.” Malfoy smirked. 

“Oh? And why is that Malfoy? I think you would look good with antlers growing out of your head, or perhaps boils all over your face.”

Draco smirked at how beautiful Hermione was when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump from her biting on them. Her hair was wild and free and her eyes sparkled like fire. Merlin he wanted to snog her senseless!

“You’ve been conversing with that snake all year Granger. You should’ve been a little less predictable than meeting at the same place every full moon. I would have never pegged you to be so Gryffindor.”

Hermione growled at the blonde and moved forward her wand pointing directly into his chest, but he seemed completely unfazed. “You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! I know why you are following me, and I’m telling you to leave me alone. I’m not above making you leave me alone, ferret.”

Malfoy smirked wider at the witch and leant over so he was eye to eye with her. “I would love to see you make me Hermione. In fact, I think I’d be more than willing for you to make me.”

Hermione took a step back in shock. What exactly was he implying? “Sorry Malfoy, but I don’t see you in that way. I’m sure one of your Hogwarts groupies would be happy to help you take care of those questionable impulses, but I’m not interested.”

A brief flash of something like hurt moved through Draco’s face, it was quick, but Hermione caught it. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Granger. I had hoped after the other night we had reached a detente, but I guess I was wrong. I was worried about you, and stayed hidden just in case someone else decided to follow you.” Draco turned to leave and Hermione shook her head in exasperation. 

“Look at it from my point of view, Malfoy. You’ve been nothing but hateful to me for three years. Now, suddenly this year you do a complete turn around. What am I supposed to think?”

Draco took a direct step back into Hermione’s space and gently placed a finger underneath her jaw and tilted her head up to his. He looked into her hypnotic amber eyes and watched a myriad of emotions flit through them. Anger, distrust, hurt and something else he was too afraid to define. 

“You’re supposed to think that I am truly sorry for being such bigoted prat these past few years. That I wish more than anything I could go back and tell myself that first night how amazing and brilliant you are, Muggle-born or not. I’m not perfect Granger, but I am trying.” Draco looked deep into Hermione’s eyes, subconsciously stroking her jaw with his hand. 

“You and I both know Draco Malfoy, that I am as much a Muggle-born as you are.”

Draco’s breath hitched in shock, dropping his hand. Was she really confirming her identity to him? Was she really trusting him with her secret?

Hermione went to step around Draco to head back to the castle, but he held out his hand to her stomach, stopping her. She turned her face to his questioningly. “You can’t just leave here without an explanation Hermione.”

Smirking at the blonde she was quick to reply. “Perhaps I overestimated you, Draco. I thought I’d made myself fairly clear the other night. Or perhaps you’re not as Slytherin as you’d like to think you are.”

Smiling genuinely at the little witch, Draco replied, “Is that a challenge Hermione?”

Shrugging, the little witch gently removed Malfoy’s arm from blocking her progress and smiled at him wickedly. “I’m not sure you’re up for any challenge I might impose on you, but you are more than welcome to try and amaze me Malfoy.” 

Draco watched Hermione walk back to the castle, his gaze locked on the sway of her hips and arse in those tight Muggle jeans she favored. He would show the little witch just how amazing he could be.....


	23. The Laws Of Attraction aren’t always Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes on a date with Viktor and struggles with her attraction to Draco......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official start of Dramione.....don’t own anything....

The next day was Hermione’s date with Viktor and she took special care to get ready. She had on her favorite pair of black jeans that hugged her figure tightly, and the jumper she picked was a butter-soft deep violet which had a v-neck and long sleeves that were fitted and flowed out at the wrist into a soft bell shape. Her coat was cashmere in deep gray, a Christmas gift from her parents.  
Hermione decided to put her hair back in a high pony-tail and did her make-up in soft earth tone colors, topping it off with her favorite French perfume that had hints of jasmine, rose, amber and vanilla. 

Once she was ready she cast a concealment charm and made her way down the staircase towards the Great Hall where she was meeting Viktor. When she was close and made sure no one was watching, Hermione lifted the charm and walked down the last flight of steps, not paying attention to the appreciative looks she was getting from many of the male population. One pair of jealous grey eyes watched her closely as she made her way towards the Bulgarian wizard, not missing the warm smile that she gave in greeting nor the kiss on the cheek. 

Viktor took Hermione’s arm, moving out of the castle. Since it was a clear day, the two decided to take a longer walk to the village. They talked about the upcoming third task, their classes and what Hermione’s plans were for the summer. As they entered Hogsmeade, Hermione gestured towards the sweet shop laughing, while Viktor escorted her inside. 

Daphne had watched Draco’s face as Hermione walked away with Krum, and she was convinced that her friend was completely enamoured of Hermione. Daphne had left a few minutes later with Millicent and Pansy, the latter more concerned about where Draco was than anything else. 

As the day progressed Hermione felt that she was enjoying herself immensely, but was frustrated that she didn’t feel the same butterflies with Viktor that she had felt with Malfoy. It was all so confusing. Sexual attraction didn’t always equate to romantic feelings, but Hermione would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was sexually aware of Draco in a way she wasn’t with Viktor. However, she needed more data, and that would require her using her feminine wiles on the Bulgarian wizard. 

After leaving the Three Broomsticks, the two walked back towards the castle but Hermione decided it might be best to take a bit of a detour. Walking with Viktor towards the Shrieking Shack, she wasn’t sure how to approach the idea of taking their friendship to the next level, but she didn’t need to worry, Viktor clearly was on the same page. As soon as they were alone, he took Hermione into his arms raising her face to his own. 

“I’ve vanted to kiss youz for while, my Mila. Wouldz youz permit me?”

Blushing, Hermione shyly nodded and before she knew it, Viktor’s lips were gently coaxing hers. She allowed herself to give in to the kiss, desperately wanting to feel that spark of passion and desire. After a few minutes of kissing, Viktor released her lips and kissed her on the forehead. They stood like that for a few moments not saying anything. He then took her arm back in his and walked back towards the castle. 

Unbeknownst to the kissing couple, they were being watched. Draco couldn’t believe his eyes. His witch.....his witch! Had just kissed Krum. He was angrier than he’d ever remembered being, even though on some level he knew he didn’t have the right, it didn’t stop the rage inside. That Bulgarian had taken his witch’s first kiss.....a kiss that should have been his! He stormed back to the castle in fury, heading down towards Snape’s quarters. He needed to get himself under control quickly or he would avada the first person he saw. 

In another part of the castle, Viktor and Hermione were walking towards the courtyard in silence. Finally once they’d reached a bench, Viktor gestured for Hermione to take a seat. 

“My Mila, I vanted to thank youz for a lovely time today.”

“I enjoyed myself as well Viktor, you have become a very good friend and I am lucky to have you in my life.”

Viktor sighed sadly. He found Mila to be one of the most genuine people he’d ever met. She was strong, kind and intelligent and liked him for whom he truly was, he just wished they had that spark together. “I vish things vere different for us, but I am glad forz your friendship, Mila.”

Hermione smiled and kissed Viktor on his cheek. “I am too. I should get back inside, I have something I need to do.” Viktor nodded, standing up and kissed the back of Hermione’s hand. The Bulgarian watched with sad eyes as the little witch walked back alone into the castle. 

Hermione was frustrated, sad and angry. Why couldn’t she be attracted to someone as sweet as Viktor? He was everything a witch could want. Why did it have to be Malfoy of all people? So lost in her thoughts, didn’t realize that she was subconsciously walking towards the dungeons until she heard the strains of piano music coming from the room to her left. Quietly she walked over and opened the door, shocked to see Malfoy playing, oblivious to the world around him. Hermione wandlessly silenced her footsteps and walked into the room, removing her coat and sitting down on the couch as she listened to Draco play. He was playing Chopin’s Revolutionary Etude, a powerful piece reflecting madness, anger. 

Draco was so completely immersed in the piece that he didn’t realize he had company until he’d finished and heard a gentle sigh coming from behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see Hermione sitting there watching him warily. 

“That was beautiful Malfoy. I don’t think I’ve heard that piece played with so much emotion, it was truly moving.”

Draco sneered at the little witch. “What are you doing here Granger? I thought you’d be off fucking your Bulgarian suitor.” He snarled hatefully. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock at the harshness of Draco’s voice. She hadn’t seen that look nor heard that tone since third year. She felt moisture gather behind her eyes and didn’t notice that a tear had escaped until it was too late. Bolting for the door, she made to open it but it was slammed shut as Draco pressed his body into hers, lowering his head into her neck and inhaling her perfume. Hermione tried to hide her shiver but Draco felt it, and he pressed into her until her back was completely flush with the front of his body. 

Slowly Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist. “I’m so sorry Granger, please don’t cry......don’t leave.”

Hermione stomach was doing somersaults at this point, she could feel his warm breath on her neck which was giving her goosebumps all over her body. His cologne was heady, making her head spin. When Draco gently nibbled on Hermione’s ear, she couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from her, which caused the arm around her waist to pull her back even tighter. 

Draco thought he must be dreaming. He’d imagined this scenario endlessly and in so many different ways, but now that he had Hermione in his arms, he was completely overwhelmed. Her perfume was a drug that he wanted to get high on forever. Her skin was so soft and silky. Her body fit perfectly into his and he never wanted to let her go. 

Splaying his hand on Hermione’s abdomen he pushed her back against him and felt himself get harder than he’d ever thought possible. Hermione stilled against him, and for a moment Draco thought he’d gone too far, but then like an answer to his prayers, she started to push her arse against his straining erection. Draco’s other hand went to her hip, pushing her back harder against him as he nibbled and sucked on her neck and up towards her ear. 

Hermione was awash in sensation. She had never felt anything like this when Viktor touched her. Her whole body was on fire and she could feel her knickers getting wetter by the minute. She was surrounded by Draco’s scent, the touch and feel of him, it was overwhelming all her senses and testing her resolve. When he moved his hand underneath her jumper and touched her bare skin, Hermione couldn’t help the breathy moan that broke free, and she could feel the smug smirk against her neck as Draco kissed her neck repeatedly. 

“Merlin Granger. Do you have any idea how much I want you? I saw you today. Kissing Krum....I was so bloody furious I had to come here to calm myself before I hexed someone.”

Hermione closed her eyes and relished the moment. Draco was jealous! She slowly turned around in his arms, breath hitching as grey eyes darkened nearly black with lust. He looked at her as if she was the most desirable witch he’d ever seen, but she was aware of his reputation, and she would not be another notch on his bedpost. 

“What exactly do you want from me Draco?”

Draco stared at his little witch for a moment and then gave her a smirk that promised complete devotion and untold carnal delights. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a while now, but didn’t think you’d ever see me like that.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow mockingly. “So that’s why you’ve taken to shagging random witches in empty classrooms?”

Smiling wickedly, Draco laughed. “Saw that did you?” Draco moved his head so their lips were barely touching. “Did it turn you on Hermione, watching me fuck another witch....wishing it was you?”

Hermione looked back challengingly. “I don’t know Malfoy. Do you think you’d like to walk into a deserted classroom and see some random wizard taking me from behind?”

Draco growled and in a flash, had Hermione up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved them over to the couch, sitting down so she could straddle him, his erection pressing against the seam of her jeans, which were soaked with her arousal. “If I ever see another wizard touching you love, I won’t be held responsible for my actions. You.....are.....mine!” With that, Draco crashed his lips against Hermione’s, all coherent thought was lost as their lips fused together.


	24. Hello’s and Goodbye’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione share an intimate moment, which throws all of Hermione’s preconceived notions about Draco Malfoy into chaos. Can she truly trust Draco not to hurt her again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Disclaimer......I don’t own the characters or the music referenced in this chapter....they belong to their creators respectively. There’s a bit more Dramione in this chapter.....so I hope you enjoy and I do it justice.

Coming to her senses Hermione pushed Draco away from her angrily. No matter how attracted she might be to the ferret, she wasn’t going to allow him to take control of this situation. He was too used to having things (and witches) the way he wanted them to be. 

Draco looked confused for a moment before he blushed a bit in understanding. He hadn’t meant to come across like a git, but he had been so afraid that Granger was going to leave and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He truly cared for her, and wanted to be with her.......but the way in which she was looking at him right now, Draco knew he was going to have a hard time convincing Hermione of his sincerity. 

“I should apologize, Granger. My mother did raise me to be a proper gentleman, despite my momentary lapse just now.”

“I just want to be clear about one thing Malfoy, I don’t belong to you! I belong to myself only! I don’t trust you......you’ve been a proper git to me for three years and despite what you might think, just because I’m attracted to you doesn’t mean I’m going to forget how you treated me either.”

Draco nodded solemnly. “I know that, and I’m sorry Hermione........I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say it enough.”

Hermione sighed and nodded once. “I do believe you and I do appreciate the fact that you’ve tried to make amends this year, but that doesn’t mean you can take liberties with me any time you wish to. I’m not one of your slags Malfoy!”

“I know, and I’m very sorry. I panicked okay? I didn’t want you to leave angry, and I know I didn’t handle it properly.....you have my word I won’t try anything like that again without your permission.”

“Fine, but if you do I will hex you good and proper, are we clear?”

“Crystal Granger.” Draco smiled in what he’d hoped was a apologetic manner before holding his hand out in an unspoken invitation. “Can we talk?”

Hermione looked at the outstretched hand dubiously, before placing her hand in Draco’s and allowing him to lead her over to the couch that had been moved by the fireplace. Once they were seated, Draco released Hermione’s hand and faced her head on. “I know something is going on with you, and I want to let you know that you can trust me Granger.”

“Why should I trust you Malfoy? Give me one good reason?”

Draco sighed as he stared into Hermione’s amber eyes that were filled with so many conflicting emotions, and he knew that he would have to be the one to make the first move towards open honesty if he had any chance of winning his witch’s heart. 

“I know I’ve made many mistakes where your concerned. I was a hateful, bigoted prat who only saw your blood status and not the amazing witch you truly are. I can’t go back and change the past, but you have my word that I won’t be that person again. I’ve come to truly care for you......and I would like to know if there’s a chance you could come to care for me as well?”

Hermione gaped at Draco in shocked disbelief. He was being completely serious right now, and she could sense no deceit in him......the larger question was why now?

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to answer that Malfoy.”

“You admitted you’re attracted to me, do you think you might be able to forgive me?”

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking of me?”

Draco rubbed his hands down his face before he nodded. “The impossible? I’m a Malfoy and we pretty much thrive on the impossible Granger.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at how droll Draco sounded, like he was both parts serious and sarcastic.......he smiled at her laugh and held out his hand again, which she took without hesitation. Silently stroking her knuckles, Draco couldn’t help but wonder if he could get Hermione to be honest with him. 

“Can I ask a question?”

“You can, but I may choose not to answer.”

“Fair enough.” Draco smirked. “How is it you know Parseltongue? I heard you speaking with that snake a few times.....”

Hermione gave Draco a disbelieving look, but to his credit his countenance didn’t change.....his face was completely open and curious. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t have some sort of guess?”

Draco shrugged. “Perhaps, but I’d rather not assume anything and I’d prefer it if you told me directly. No more secrets, no more lies.”

“You really are an arrogant prat! You think I’m just going to share all my secrets with you?”

This caused Draco to laugh out genuinely as his grey eyes sparkled with humor and mischief and Hermione’s breath hitched at how handsome he looked in that moment. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m not an imbecile Granger......you’ll tell me only what you think I need to know, nothing more......nothing less. With that being said, I would still hope that someday in our future you might trust me a bit more, with time and me proving myself to you.”

“Why do I feel like this is some kind of test?”

Draco chuckled. “Isn’t everything love? We are Slytherin’s so that’s pretty much standard operating procedure. I think you need someone to talk to and I want to be that someone you confide in. I want you to know you can trust me and I will never break that trust. I’d take an unbreakable vow if I could.”

Hermione’s mouth opened in a shocked ‘oh’ as she stared mutely at Draco and he just smiled indulgently at her look of confusion. 

“Yes, ‘oh’ is probably an apt response.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me ferret.”

“Wouldn’t think of it, you vicious swot. You’d hex me good and proper right?”

“I would.” Hermione grinned and Draco’s smirked deepened as the two considered each other for a bit before Hermione spoke again. “I promised myself I’d never show weakness, especially to you. If I do as you ask, it leaves me vulnerable, which I’m not thrilled with.”

“Understood, but you have trusted me Granger. The snake, your ring that you keep disillusioned......if you didn’t want to trust me you wouldn’t have shown me that much. I have no doubt you could have obliviated me that afternoon, when I saw you with the snake.....you didn’t.”

Hermione sat back and considered Draco’s words, realizing on some level he was correct. She had placed a measure of trust in him.....maybe it was some kind of test? But whatever her motives, he hadn’t betrayed that trust.......and other than Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape, it was unlikely that anyone else suspected she was the Dark Lord’s Daughter. 

“If I trust you and you betray me Malfoy, believe me when I say that you’ll wish for death when I’m done with you!”

Draco smirked and bowed his head in supplication. “Fair enough. I’ve been properly warned and you have my solemn vow that whatever trust you place in me will protected always. I do care for you Granger........in fact, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review and give feedback. Thanks


	25. The Start Of Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes her first steps in giving Draco her trust......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me........

Hermione gasped at Draco’s admission, her eyes widening in wonder as she tried to comprehend Draco’s confession. He was falling in love with her? How was that possible? Did he really mean it or was this part of some elaborate scheme on his part? Or Lord Malfoy’s part?

Shaking her head, Hermione went to stand up, but Draco squeezed her hand to get her attention before she could run away. “I can see your big, beautiful brain working from here. This isn’t some ploy on my part and I’m being completely sincere. I know you don’t feel anything remotely close to how I feel for you and Malfoy’s are raised to not show weakness of any kind. But......you deserve no less from me and if I’m being completely honest, you deserve far better than me. But I’m a selfish wizard Hermione........and I want to be part of your life.”

“You don’t know what your asking of me, Malfoy. I’m a mudblood, remember?”

Draco shook his head angrily and growled out in warning, “That’s enough! I don’t want to hear that word come out of your mouth ever again! Even if it was true, and I think we both know it’s not....but even if it was.......I don’t want to hear you talking about yourself if that way ever again!”

Hermione head whipped back like she’d been slapped. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly. I’d meant it when I said it to the Weasel and I mean it now. Do you think it’s easy for me hearing other people call you that name? Knowing it was I who started it back in first year? That it was because of me that you were alienated, taunted and hurt more times than I want to even think about? I deserve every censure you might send my way, and no amount of apologies can adequately show you how truly remorseful I feel.”

Hermione’s eyes welled with tears and she took a few breaths, valiantly trying to keep them from falling as she stared into Draco’s pain-filled face. He really was sorry for all he’d put her through, she could feel his anguish coming off him in waves. This was something she’d never thought would happen and yet, here was the bane of her existence, asking for forgiveness and trust....and blast it all to Hades.....but her heart wanted desperately to believe him and she didn’t completely understand why. 

Sitting back down, Hermione sighed in resignation as she considered everything that Draco had told her and decided that perhaps she needed for once, to go with her gut and take a chance. 

“You want me to trust you Malfoy so I am going to go against my logical mind, and go with my gut. Don’t make me regret this, because if you do I’ll make you suffer.” 

“You have my solemn vow as a Malfoy and a wizard, love.”

Hermione looked in Draco’s eyes and paused, seeing the sincerity of his words reflected in his gaze. Nodding, Hermione began to talk. The words came out haltingly at first, but grew in confidence as she progressed with her story. “At the end of first year, when I went home I was an emotional mess. The stress from the year had finally caught up with me and I was inconsolable.” At this confession Hermione could feel Draco’s arms tighten. “My parents sat down and apologized for not telling me that I was adopted. Apparently a woman, they assumed to be my biological mother because she was wearing a cloak and carried a wand, came to their home one evening frantic and begged them to take me. She left me with them and disappeared. In the bassinet with me was a box, which had a family crest on it. Inside was this....”. She lifted the charm and showed Draco the Gaunt family ring. 

She could feel Draco nod. “That night when you sang to us, we used a pensieve to watch the memory and I saw this ring. Hermione, do you know what this stone is?”

Hermione looked at Draco in surprise that he recognized the stone. “Yes, I know what it is and what it represents.” Draco just nodded, knowing he didn’t need anymore confirmation. 

“I didn’t make the connection until second year, during your duel with Potter. When he spoke Parseltongue I’d realized I could understand him, but I didn’t know why or how. I’d never been around snakes as a child, so I didn’t know I could speak with them. That’s how I met Nagini, she is the familiar of my biological father, whom you’ve probably already guessed?”

Draco nodded seriously and whispered into Hermione’s ear. “The Dark Lord.” Hermione just nodded once and Draco gently kissed the side of her neck. 

“Ironic isn’t it? That the Heir of Slytherin has been ostracized from her own house here at Hogwarts.” Hermione sighed sadly. 

“I am truly sorry Hermione, I know I keep saying it, but I’ll never be able to say it enough.” 

“I know Malfoy, and I do appreciate that your change of attitude towards me wasn’t only because of my father and whom he is. Despite that, there’s not much more I can tell you. You’ve seen me with Nagini all year, so now you know that I’ve been in contact with my father. He is returning....soon. What exactly that means I don’t really know. I suspect your father and Professor Snape have already sussed out that much for themselves, well that and my true identity.”

“Would you consider coming back and staying in the Slytherin Dorms?” Draco asked a bit hesitantly. 

Hermione just shook her head. “I’ve been happy away and I’m not inclined to change that.”

Draco sighed resignedly, “Where have you been staying in the castle? We’ve all wondered about it but so far no one has been able to figure it out.”

Chuckling, Hermione turned around in Draco’s arms smiling. “Sorry, but I’m not telling you.” This caused Draco to sneer and Hermione just smiled wider. “A girl has to have some secrets.”

“And you have plenty don’t you, you vicious evil witch.” 

Hermione giggled and nodded. “Enough of them I suppose.“

“Thank you for trusting me enough with the truth.” Draco said softly. “I know you have really no reason to do so, but I’m grateful for it nonetheless.”

“That alright Malfoy,” Hermione grinned wickedly, “if you screw me over you’ll also have my Father to deal with, and Nagini........”

Draco’s face paled in stark realization of Hermione’s words.....and the truth behind those words. Gulping visibly, Draco nodded once and said shakily, “Right....”

Hermione giggled at Draco’s nervousness and she felt momentary pity for the wizard in front of her. He cleared his throat a bit and then smiled sheepishly. “Would it be alright if I kiss you again?”

Hermione gasped in surprise at the request, but didn’t automatically dismiss the request, realizing on some level she was attracted to Draco, but also curious as to whether the previous kiss and her response to it was more reactionary, or really indicative of how she felt about the wizard. Nodding once, Draco gently enveloped Hermione into his lap and brought his lips down to hers in a chaste, searching kiss. 

It didn’t take long at all for those damn butterflies to erupt like wildfire through her stomach as Hermione moaned and Draco slowly deepened the kiss before pulling back. As much as he wanted to explore this with Hermione, he didn’t want to do anything she might feel uncomfortable with. 

When their eyes met, Hermione blushed deeply while Draco just smiled happily, realizing that if nothing else, she was attracted to him and could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing


	26. The Third Task....The Dark Lord Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Task leads to a death and the Return of Lord Voldemort......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine........things are about to get really interesting........

The last few weeks before the third task flew by in a bit of a blur. Viktor had asked her to come and watch him compete in the final task, a fact that made Draco quite surly and put out. This caused Daphne to snicker in amusement, but Hermione just shrugged off Draco’s insecurities, it wasn’t as if they were together officially, despite Draco’s protestations to the contrary. The fact that Draco was obviously jealous of Viktor was quite the little irony. 

When the night of the third task came, Hermione was emotionally prepared for whichever scenario would happen and had contingency plans in place for the subsequent fall-out. She didn’t like not knowing, and could feel her anxiety levels increase as she stood in the bleachers near the front where the Drumstrang students had congregated to support their champion. Perusing the bleachers, Hermione noticed Draco standing next to Daphne, Theo and Blaise. The former two whispering to themselves quietly. 

The four champions were standing in front of a large hedge maze waiting for the task to start. Mad-eye Moody was standing next to Potter, while Cedric was being supported by his father. Fleur and Viktor were flanked by their school’s Headmistress and Headmaster respectively. Soon Dumbledore came out and made the announcement starting the task and introducing each champion and their positions. It would seem that Potter and Diggory would be entering the maze first followed by Viktor and then Fleur. Hermione held her breath as the canon shot off signaling the start of the completion. She looked up briefly and caught the worried look on Draco’s face as he gazed at her uncertainly. She nodded once and watched his face drain of color as he understood her meaning. 

It seemed like the task was taking forever, but soon red sparks were shot into the air, signifying Fleur’s removal from the competition. Soon Viktor was retired, and seemed a bit shaken up. More time passed and Hermione could feel her hands digging into the ledge of the stadium as she watched Moody with a fixed gaze. His eye locked onto her momentarily and she raised her eyebrow in silent challenge, causing the man to glower at her.

Distracted, Hermione missed the uproar of the students as they cheered the return of Potter and Diggory. Hermione breathed in relief momentarily until she noticed that Cedric and Potter weren’t moving. Dumbledore moved over quickly to check and see what had happened along with Cedric’s father and Professor Moody. Suddenly there was a cry of anguish from Cedric’s father......clearly the boy was dead. Hermione looked down at Potter as Dumbledore was able to bring him back to a conscious state, asking the boy what happened. Potter kept shaking his head in obvious confusion, looking bloody and completely disoriented. Hermione hadn’t actually prepared for the possibility that one of the other champions wouldn’t survive, but subconsciously had realized it could happen. It was unfortunate, but definitely was something she could work with. She was curious as to how it happened, and wondered if her father would be forthcoming with the information. 

The crowd had become silent upon seeing how anguished Amos Diggory was over his son’s death. Dumbledore motioned to Professor Moody to take Harry away from the spectators, the boy clearly devastated over what had happened, but seemed to be genuinely confused as to how it happened, as he kept shaking his head whenever anyone asked him a question. Hermione watched the exchange closely, and was convinced that her father had taken her suggestion and obliviated Potter before he returned him via the port-key. The possible confirmation that her father had taken her advice made Hermione feel a bit more confident when she had been feeling nothing but uncertainty for the last few days. 

Walking silently towards her usual spot by the Black Lake, Hermione was quick to check to see if she was being followed. Assured that she didn’t see anyone, she silently cast a ‘Hominem Revelio’ relieved when there was no one disillusioned spying on her. When she got to her usual spot, she didn’t have long to wait before Nagini appeared. Per usual the snake rested her head on Hermione’s lap, silently allowing her mistress to pet her. 

“Are you well, young one?” Nagini hissed. 

Hermione nodded absently. “Yes Nagini. The third task is done and the Potter boy lives. It would seem that the Diggory boy is dead, and I am curious to know how that happened. Apparently fathers servant forgot to place repelling wards around the cup to keep the other champions away. Is the man incompetent?”

Nagini’s body shook, almost like she was laughing. “I only met the wizard once, last summer, he seemed a bit unstable. Have you been able to sense your Father’s magic returning?”

Hermione looked at the snake questioningly. “I haven’t noticed a difference, but then I’ve been distracted.”

Nagini nodded. “Close your eyes, young one and reach out with your magic. You will be able to sense him now.”

Hermione did what Nagini suggested and concentrated on her magic. She could feel her core expanding, searching. She had the piece of her Father’s soul, so she started to fixate on the Dark Magical signature and soon she was able to feel an ebb of magic pulsating along hers in response. It was almost like an echo, but as she let her mind focus on its pattern she could feel an answering push at her magical core. Opening her eyes in wonderment she looked and Nagini and smiled. 

“I can feel something pushing against my magic, is that my Father’s magical signature?”

Nagini hissed in affirmation. “Yesss, it is.”

“That is incredible!” Hermione was always excited when she learned something new about her magic. “Will you be staying here at Hogwarts until the train leaves Monday?”

Nagini nodded. “I will return to master once you are safely on board. He wishes to know where you will be this summer.”

“I will be going to Godric’s Hollow for part of the summer. A witch, Madeline White has been tutoring me in a few magical subjects and etiquette. She will be meeting me at Kings Cross, as my adoptive parents will be out of the country for a while.”

“I will tell master. Stay safe young Mistress, I will be seeing you soon.”

“Give Father my best Nagini and stay safe too.” The snake nodded once before she slithered away into the shadows. 

Hermione recast the disillusionment charm on herself, walking slowly towards the castle. So her father had returned, and he hadn’t killed Harry Potter. Cedric Diggory was dead, that was unfortunate. He had never been outwardly mean or cruel to her, although some of his friends had been dismissive over the years. Hermione breathed a quiet sign of relief that Viktor hadn’t been harmed. Even though she didn’t hold romantic feelings for the Bulgarian wizard, she would of been upset should he have been killed. 

Walking through the castle corridors, Hermione started walking towards the Room of Requirement, when she heard voices coming from another corridor that headed towards Dumbledore’s office. When she peered around the corner, Hermione saw Snape and Karkaroff illuminated by a strong ‘Lumos’ spell, standing alone arguing with each other. Karkaroff had his forearm exposed, causing Hermione’s eyes to widen at the appearance of the Dark Mark on his arm. Hermione had known that the Drumstrang Headmaster had been a follower of her father, before he sold out Barty Crouch Jr. for his freedom. The man seemed positively frightened at the noticeable swirling mark, fully understanding what it represented. Snape seemed indifferent to the man’s pleas, leaving him alone in a swirling mass of robes, heading towards another part of the castle. 

Hermione silently waited until Karkaroff left before she continued on towards her room. The castle was eerily quiet, leaving Hermione feeling a bit unsettled. Changes were coming, for good or bad. This moment was a brief reprieve, her whole life changing unequivocally once she set foot off the Hogwarts Express Monday.

Upon entering the Room of Requirement, Hermione started gathering the things she would be taking with her to Godric’s Hollow into her beaded bag. She had placed weightless charms as well as undetectable blood wards on the bag which included specific wards that only recognized her magical signature. Grabbing her journals, additional texts and the two horcruxes, she placed them into the bag and sealed it shut. She then gathered her clothes, text books and other personal items placing them into her trunk. Once she was satisfied with her work, she left the room asking it to remain hidden from anyone seeking to access it other than herself (a nifty trick she’d read in one of Salazar Slytherins journals), and left replacing the proper concealment charms deciding to head for the Slytherin Common Room. Her house would be shocked to see her after being absent all year, but she was curious as to the gossip after tonight’s spectacle. Catching people unaware was always a good thing and luckily for Hermione, Daphne had given her the dorm password just a few days ago. 

When Hermione finally reached the Slytherin Common Room and the door opened, she walked in noting that the common room was full of people from all the years. Most seemed to be quietly talking amongst themselves but a few, including Draco and Daphne were silently staring into the fireplace. Hermione lifted the concealment charm and silently stepped further into the room, when Marcus Flint, recognizing her, sneered openly.

“What are you doing here mudblood? No one wants you here!” The Quidditch Captain spit out hatefully. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the older boy, noticing Draco standing up and storming over to the seventh year. 

“What have I said about calling Granger that name, Flint?” Growled Draco, his wand pointed at the older boy. 

“So you’ve become a mudblood lover have you, Malfoy? I wonder what your father would say if he knew where your loyalties lay?”

Draco smirked evilly, “Maybe you can ask him Flint, next time you see him. But until then, back off!”

Seeing the situation slowly deteriorating Hermione put an arm on Draco’s arm and shook her head. The blonde, with his wand still pointed at Flint, slowly directed Hermione to come sit with him and his friends. Flint just smirked and went back over to where Pucey and Montague were sitting muttering under his breath about ‘mudbloods getting theirs,’ while Draco sat Hermione down next to Daphne.

Daphne smiled warmly at the little witch. “It’s really good to see you Hermione, I wasn’t sure if you were going to ever set foot in the Slytherin Dorms again.”

Hermione returned the smile. “Under the circumstances I felt it might be prudent. I’m sure Professor Snape will be by soon to check in on all of us. I figured this was easier than the alternative, at least for now.”

Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Bulstrode and Goyle were all quietly observing the conversation. Finally Theo piped up to ask what he was sure everyone else was thinking. “You’ve never cared about what was ‘prudent’ Granger, so why should any of us believe you suddenly care now.” Draco glared at his friend who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “You know I’m right Drake, just because you’ve chosen to overlook the fact that Granger has abandoned our house, doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

Hermione smiled indulgently at Theo. “I believe it was your lot who abandoned me Nott, so let’s not pretend that my ostracism from Slytherin House was due to anything other than misguided blood prejudice. You’re right, I chose to leave, because I haven’t felt safe in this house for the better part of four years. I know you all agreed to support Draco’s decision to defend me, albeit reluctantly I’m sure. I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not going to serve up empty platitudes to make anyone here feel better about the fact that you’ve all been hateful to me. So, in that spirit, I came here tonight to assuage my curiosity. What did you think of the last task, Theo?”

Theo looked a bit surprised by Hermione’s direct confrontation and complete change of subject. He looked to his friends, who were watching the scene with wariness, not sure how to respond. Looking over at Draco and Daphne they were completely relaxed, which made him feel even more uncomfortable. 

“I’m not sure what you are asking Granger. Diggory is dead. Potter is.....well who knows. It’s all really unfortunate I suppose.”

“Hmmm,” Hermione mumbled noncommittally, “I suppose that is one way to look at it. I’m surprised you don’t have more of an informed opinion, Nott. Your father is quite well-connected from what I’ve always gathered, similarly as Draco’s father is?”

Theo flinched, while Hermione just smirked. “I’m tired so perhaps you could come with me Daphne?” Daphne nodded and the two witches headed towards their dorm room while Theo just looked like he’d been sucker-punched. When the two girls had disappeared, Theo rounded on Draco and sputtered, “What the bloody hell was that all about, mate?”

Draco just leaned back lazily into his chair and smirked at his friend. “I’m not sure what your talking about Theo.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Drake. Granger just inferred that she knows my father is a Death Eater, same as yours. How would she know that?”

Draco placed a silencing charm around them and leaned forward towards his friends. “Hermione knows more than you realize. I’m not at liberty to say anything yet, but I would be careful....all of you. Things are changing, I know your father has written to you Theo, just as mine has. There is more going on than you can possibly imagine.”

“And you know what that is?” Theo scoffed angrily while Draco nodded sternly. 

“Things aren’t always what they appear to be, Theo. Just remember that.” Theo sat back in contemplation while the other fourth years just looked confused. Draco stood up and headed for their dorm room, while the other Slytherins watched him go.

“What do you think Drake means by that?” Pansy whispered. 

“I don’t know, but it can’t mean anything good, that’s for sure.” Blaise responded worriedly. “I’m heading for bed, come on guys.” Motioning to his fellow dorm mates, they all got up and left.


	27. Fourth Year Ends on a Positive Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Year officially is at an end and Hermione overhears a conversation with Harry and Ron, while Draco reassures Hermione that he has good intentions......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong.....not to me.......tear****

The next morning Dumbledore made a brief announcement lamenting Cedric’s death as an unfortunate accident while most of the hall was glaring at Harry Potter, some in anger others in confusion. Hermione had walked out of the Great Hall with her fellow classmates, making sure she was seen before she slipped away, disillusioning herself and following Potter, Longbottom and Weasley outside as they walked towards Hagrid’s hut. The two Gryffindors were asking Potter questions about what had happened, whether or not he’d remembered anything from the previous night. 

Harry shook his head and sighed dejectedly to his friends. “I have no idea what happened. I remember entering the maze but nothing from that point on. Dumbledore figures someone must have obliviated me. My arm had a healing scar from where it had been cut, but I don’t know how that happened, and my head hurts something awful. They tried to trace the magical signature, but the Aurors couldn’t recognize it, even Professor Moody seemed genuinely confused about what happened.”

“That’s awful Harry,” stated Ron sympathetically, “I figure there’s gonna be some backlash on Dumbledore though. Dad wrote me first thing this morning that the Ministry is going to set up a full scale inquiry as to how Dumbledore allowed Cedric to get killed. After the whole mess with Crouch Sr. Dad thinks Dumbledore may even lose his job!”

This caused Hermione to smirk as she watched the three boys head down the hill towards Hagrid’s hut. Turning around she walked back into the castle and headed towards Professor Snape’s quarters to meet with Daphne and Draco. 

Once she’d arrived at the meeting spot, she noticed Draco was alone as he paced back and forth along the corridor. Canceling the disillusionment charm, Hermione walked towards Draco with a small smile on her face. 

“I know that look Granger,” teased Draco, “you were up to no good, weren’t you?”

Hermione’s grin got a bit wider. “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy. I was just taking a lovely stroll on the grounds before we leave in the morning.”

“Lovely stroll my arse.” Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand dragging her into ‘their’ room and closing the door. Hermione silenced and warded the room, while Draco went and sat on the couch near the far wall. Patting the empty space next to him, Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde’s playful behavior. 

“Where is Daphne? I thought she was going to meet us here?”

Draco smirked. “I told her I needed some time alone with you before we left tomorrow.” Hermione rolled her eyes again, but sat down anyway. “Don’t get cheeky with me little witch, I’m not going to see you all summer, so forgive me if I don’t want to share what little time we have left chatting with Daphne when we could be doing much more productive things.”

“Such as?” Hermione challenged back.

Draco smirked and grabbed his witch’s arm, pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply. Hermione was surprised at first, but quickly sighed into the kiss before Draco broke away tilting his forehead onto her’s.

“Where are you going this summer Hermione?” Draco asked his witch softly.

“I’m heading to Godric’s Hollow for a while this summer. A nice witch that my Muggle parents met tutored me last summer, and she agreed to let me come visit this summer. I’ve made some new acquaintances there, which I’m looking forward to seeing again.”

Draco nodded. “Do you know how long you’ll be there?” 

Hermione looked at Draco knowingly, understanding what he was trying to ask her. “No, I don’t have a time frame for anything at this point. I’ve been assured that I will be visited at some point.” 

Draco looked off for a moment and then back to his witch. “Are you concerned that being apart for so long might make things more difficult?”

“It’s always a possibility, but if I’ve learned anything these last four years is not have expectations of anyone or anything. That way you aren’t disappointed and you can’t get hurt.” Hermione replied noncommittally.

Draco sat up and frowned, not liking the truth behind her confession. “So, you don’t have any expectations for us then?”

Hermione followed and looked at Draco in surprise. “No, why would I?” When Draco went to argue, Hermione put up her hand to stop him. “Draco, neither one of us know what tomorrow will bring. Things are very complicated now, and I can’t say with any kind of certainty what my future holds. I’ve enjoyed our short time together and I know how you feel. But can you honestly sit there and tell me that you will always feel this way? We are fifteen, that’s hardly old enough to have any understanding about long term commitments. I’m not saying this to hurt you, but I told you I can’t give you what you want right now. If what we have isn’t enough for you, then you need to find someone who can be. I won’t hold it against you.”

Draco looked at Hermione in shock and hurt. Did she really feel nothing for him? “So that’s it? You don’t feel anything for me?”

Standing up from the couch, Hermione turned to face Draco. “I’ve told you how I feel Draco. I find you attractive and I enjoy how you make me feel. It’s going to take more than a couple months of snogging to undo years of hurt. You can’t just expect me to ignore what has happened. To trust you implicitly? I’m trying Draco, but if you want to be with me your going to have to learn patience and give me the time I need to adjust to all of this........can you do that?”

Draco looked over at his witch who was standing there with her arms wrapped around herself as she was waiting for his reaction. He had to admit selfishly, that he’d wanted her to forget all about how horribly he’d treated her. But listening to her now, and seeing how she was bracing herself he knew he’d have to be patient in order to gain her trust and win her love. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s only had the best of everything. His witch was the absolute best at everything she did, and he knew he’d never want another witch the way he wanted Hermione. 

“I get it Granger.” At Hermione’s dubious look, Draco smirked standing up and cupping her face gently. “I do. Malfoy men aren’t known for their patience but I am willing to make an exception for you. As long as you are willing to try, I’m going to be here by your side. I may be fifteen Hermione, but I know myself and I know you’re it for me. So, however long this takes and whatever you need me to do, I’m here for you.”

Hermione smiled wanly at the boy before her. Did he really understand what he was promising? She wasn’t sure he did, but she wasn’t going to get her hopes up either way. “Well then.” She leaned up and placed a small kiss on Draco’s mouth, which he eagerly reciprocated. After a few moments Hermione pulled out of the kiss, leaning her forehead against Draco’s as they shared a quiet moment together. 

“Come on Granger, lets get you fed.” Together the two of them walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, running into Daphne and Blaise on the way. The four Slytherins chatted quietly amongst themselves, discussing the upcoming summer. When they entered the hall, everyone was eating quietly and there didn’t seem to be much conversation going on. Viktor came over to Hermione and handed her a piece of parchment, asking her to write him over the summer. Smiling, Hermione assured Viktor she would be very happy to keep in touch with him, ignoring Draco’s scowl. 

When the Slytherin’s joined their table next to Pansy and Theo, no one spoke for a while as everyone was too busy eating and when dinner finally ended, all the houses seemed to gravitate towards their common rooms readying to leave first thing in the morning. Hermione was relieved when no one engaged her in conversation, although she didn’t miss the questioning looks thrown her way from Pansy and Theo, or the petulant look from Draco. When she retired to the fourth year girls dorm, Hermione closed the curtains and placed privacy wards and silencing charms, wanting to be left alone. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough for the young witch and she was looking very much forward to leaving Hogwarts behind for the summer.


	28. Heading into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione heads back to London on the Hogwarts Express....where her new life begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own a thing....not the characters.....

The train ride back to London had been very strange for Hermione who had become so used to being left alone, it almost didn’t sit right with her having to share a compartment with Draco, Daphne and Blaise. Staring out the window at the scenery going by, she mostly ignored the conversation going on around her until Blaise decided to interrupt her introspection. 

“We must really be boring you Granger, you haven’t said two words since we left Hogsmeade.”

Hermione looked over at the dark-skinned Slytherin and shrugged. “I’m used to having the compartment to myself.” She then went back to staring out the window, missing the frowns on Draco and Daphne’s faces. A few minutes passed until the trolley came, causing Draco to ask her if she wanted anything. It was the closest he’d gotten to actually buying her sweets, since he’d had to spend the whole year watching her attend Hogsmeade with Krum. Hermione looked up at him with her big amber eyes, biting her lip and scrunching her nose in contemplation. Draco laughed at the adorable look. 

“It’s not meant to be a difficult question Granger. Chocolate or sugar quills?” Hermione’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at Draco’s knowledge of her sweets preference. “Ummm....sugar quills would be lovely. Thank you, Malfoy.” Draco nodded and grabbed some licorice wands for himself, pumpkin pasties for Daphne and cauldron cakes for Blaise. Draco paid for the purchases and handed over the treats. Blaise dug in, managing a quick ‘thanks, mate’ while Daphne just politely nodded her thanks. When Draco handed Hermione her sugar quills, he made sure to gently tease her by caressing her fingers. She looked up at him smirking at her, and just rolled her eyes.

When the train finally docked at Kings Cross, Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and walked off the train with Draco and Daphne in tow. Walking down the platform she noticed Mrs. White waving to her eagerly, causing Hermione to smile in return. As she made her way over, she noticed Draco saying ‘hello’ to both his parents. Hermione couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen Draco’s mother before, but the woman was astonishingly beautiful. Elegant robes, hair done up fashionably, radiating class and wealth, Hermione wasn’t surprised to say the least. Lord Malfoy was looking at his wife with fondness while she fussed over Draco, who just stood there allowing his mother to hover. 

Mrs. White in contrast, was a handsome woman who didn’t have the wealth or prestige of the Malfoy’s, but she was kind and Hermione liked her immensely. She felt like her first real magical friend. The woman came over and enveloped Hermione in a hug, which she returned affectionately. 

“Dear Hermione, my how you’ve grown up this year. You look more lovely than ever. I do hope you’re hungry, I made Shepard’s pie for dinner tonight.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mrs. White.”

The woman smiled at the young witch. “Oh pish my dear, you know to call me Madeline.”

“Of course, I’m sorry Madeline.” The woman smiled down fondly at Hermione but then her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before Hermione saw her posture stiffening. Hermione turned around and saw Draco approaching with his parents in tow. 

“There you went Granger.” Draco smirked. “I wanted to introduce you to my mother. Mother this is Hermione Granger.....Hermione this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. I know you remember my father.”

“Of course. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy it is good to see you again. If I may, I like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Mrs. Madeline White. She was kind enough to sponsor me in her home last summer, and I will be spending part of the summer again with her at her home.”

Lady Malfoy looked over at the other woman with a calculating gaze. “You are the Madeline White that wrote Principles of Human Transfiguration?”

Mrs. White smiled genuinely, pleased that Lady Malfoy had heard of her. “Yes, I am one and the same. Hermione has been an excellent student and so eager to learn, it has been a joy to impart my knowledge to her.”

“I see,” said the regal witch. “I am pleased to finally meet you, Miss Granger. Draco has written to me often, complaining how you are always exceeding his marks at school. I am impressed with your willingness to learn Magical theory. It isn’t for everyone.”

Hermione smiled and bowed her head humbly at the compliment. “No, I don’t imagine many people have the patience required for such Magic’s, although I’ve always felt that the more difficult the magic, the more satisfaction one derives from its mastery. Madeline is an excellent mentor, and I am most fortunate that she has taken me under her wing.”

Lady Malfoy smiled knowingly. “Well, it was lovely to meet you both. We won’t keep you, enjoy your summer Miss Granger.”

“Thank you Lady Malfoy.” Hermione responded with the upmost politeness. Draco’s father smirked at the little witch while Draco just stood there staring. “Come along Draco, we have things to attend to.” His father stated imperiously. 

“Have a good summer Granger. It was nice to meet you Mrs. White.” Draco bowed formally before turning around to follow his parents. Madeline stood there for a moment and then took Hermione’s arm as the two made their way to the apparition point. 

“I wasn’t aware you had made friends this year, my dear. After what you told me last summer, I was beginning to worry that you would never find acceptance within your house. The Malfoy family are the most influential family in the Wizarding World and you seem to have won over the Malfoy heir.”

Hermione looked at her friend who winked, causing her to blush. “He has become more tolerable this year, as have a few others in my house. I haven’t stayed in the dorms this year however, so that might have something to do with it.”

Madeline looked scandalized. “Where have you been staying? Did your Head of House or Dumbledore know that you weren’t staying in Slytherin all year?”

Hermione nodded. “It’s complicated, so perhaps it would be better discussing it when there aren’t so many ears around.”

“Oh, of course dear. Let’s get you settled and you can tell me all about it.” The two witches had reached the apparition point, disapparating quickly, neither noticing the short, bald wizard staring covetously at the little witch, nor realizing that he had overheard and witnessed the entire exchange.


	29. The Time has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited Reunion and an offer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own the characters.....

Hermione had spent the better part of the last week perfecting her animagus transformation. During her time at Hogwarts she could slip in and out utilizing her wand, but was pants at performing it wandlessly. Madeline had shown her some specific mediation exercises that allowed Hermione complete wandless success within a week. During this time Hermione had spent her free time visiting with Bathilda, who was starved for companionship, of which Hermione was more than willing to provide. The woman was a fount of information on a variety of people, and Hermione had managed to procure old copies of Gellert’s correspondence with Dumbledore. Bathilda was more than eager to share any juicy bits of gossip she was privy to, as she blamed Dumbledore for the loss of her only family. 

Hermione had seen the symbol that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had utilized frequently in their correspondence, which Bathilda was quite eager to share her knowledge of. It would seem that Dumbledore had a myriad of secrets buried here in Godric’s Hollow, the biggest of them Hermione found in an old photograph of Gellert and Dumbledore. She had missed the connection at first when she’d seen the picture last summer, but once she realized the truth, pieces started falling into place rather quickly. 

Today she was on her own as Madeline was visiting her sister in London for lunch. Hermione decided to take a walk around Godric’s Hollow and take in some of the sites. After a while she came to a home that looked like it had been partially burned down, which seemed odd in this idyllic community, so she decided to take a closer look. When she reached the front gate of the house she saw a sign that stated, “the ground outside the cottage has been preserved in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.” The sign had some writing over it, names and messages of support for Harry Potter, which made Hermione roll her eyes and shake her head in disgust. 

“I’m sure some people would be impressed with such a moving tribute as this, but it seems you don’t share that sentiment?” Stated a deep voice from behind Hermione. 

So engrossed in her own thoughts, Hermione hadn’t realized someone had been watching her. She went to reach for her wand, but felt familiar magic whisper along her as she stood there. She smiled, her back still facing the stranger. “I just find it odd how people get sentimental over the most unusual things. People cling to their heroes I suppose, however life is rarely black and white. ‘I cannot help thinking that the manage of Hell makes as many devils as the severe penal codes of inhuman humanity make villains’. I however have always felt that villains don’t truly exist, it’s just a moniker society uses to say that someone has an opposing conviction. Stories are written from the perspective of the victorious, never the defeated.” Slowly Hermione turned around to see a tall man with black hair and deep green eyes assessing her with a smirk on his face. “Don’t you find that true?”

The man smiled and walked over gracefully, standing next to the little witch, watching her closely. “Interesting quote from Lord Byron, and I suppose I’ve never thought of it quite so eloquently as you have put it......Miss?”

“Granger.” Hermione finished and bowed her head respectfully. 

“Hhmmm.” The man replied noncommittally. “So you aren’t impressed with the sacrifice the Potter family made?”

At this Hermione genuinely smiled. “I suppose it’s wouldn’t be considered popular opinion, but they weren’t very careful in whom they placed their trust. But people make irrational choices out of fear and are easily manipulated as a consequence. Perhaps they were easily led.”

The man looked to be considering her words, as he placed his hands behind his back and walked over to the destroyed home, looking at it with feigned interest. “Loyalty is a difficult concept, to be certain. Trust is even more rare, and valued. Tell me Miss Granger, do you trust easily?”

At this Hermione chuckled, “I would say the opposite it true. Loyalty is hard to find and trust is easy to lose. I’ve always believed that actions speak louder than words.”

“I have to say that I wholly agree with that sentiment.” The man turned around to face the young witch and gave her an appraising look. “Do you live here in Godric’s Hollow?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I’ve been visiting with another witch who is sponsoring me for part of the summer. She is a scholar, and has been kind enough to teach me.”

“I see. You are finding her tutelage helpful then?”

“Oh yes, she has been most kind. She introduced me to a sweet lady here in town, who sadly, lives alone as her only family was taken away from her many years ago. She is a renowned historian and has told me some interesting facts about former tenants of this small village. You’d be amazed at the skeletons one can find in such a small town as this. Truly shocking.”

“Indeed,” said the man with a smirk. 

Hermione smiled briefly at the man, before she walked slowly over to a nearby bench and took a seat under a shaded tree. The man followed her closely and politely asked if he might join her for a moment. Hermione gestured to the vacant spot and the man sat down.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself this summer, Hermione,” the man stated politely, “I must say that when Nagini told me about you, I was surprised to say the least. But you are as intelligent and clever as she stated, and I find myself greatly pleased by this fact.”

Hermione bowed her head humbly. “I am flattered that Nagini speaks so highly of me. She has been a good confidant and I wish to thank you for allowing her to spend time with me.”

The man chuckled, “Nagini does as she pleases, but she is loyal and trusted.” The man looked over at the little witch. “You have impressed me child, as I didn’t think such a thing would be possible. You have given me a gift and as I’m sure you’ve guessed, I have given you a measure of trust in return.”

Hermione nodded. “I appreciate that more than you know. I understand that my approach might be different than what you are used to.”

“It is, as I’m sure you know.” The man looked over the courtyard for a moment, eyes narrowing.  
“I should leave you, but I will return. How much longer do you plan to stay here in Godric’s Hollow?”

“Just another couple weeks, after that my plans are to return to London.”

“Ah yes, to your Muggle family?” The man sneered in revulsion, but Hermione only nodded politely. 

The man looked at the little witch who was sitting next to him unafraid. She was demure, polite and well-spoken. Clearly the Muggles who had raised her had done an adequate job, but no heir of his would remain in such a situation long term. 

“And if you had another option young Hermione, would you be open to that?”

Hermione looked up curiously at the man before her, who was watching her with an impassive expression, but his eyes blazed red with emotion. “It is complicated. While I would be more than open to exploring my magical heritage, it might not be prudent to do so, yet. I believe it might be better to keep the status quo until a certain Headmaster is no longer a problem.”

The man smirked knowingly. “And I’m positive you have a plan to take care of that little problem?”

Hermione grinned in reply. “I may have an idea or two.”

The man just nodded, standing to his full height as he offered his hand towards the little witch, who took it without hesitation. “I will be back soon child. It seems we have much to discuss. I’m not unaware of the challenges you’ve faced these past few years in Slytherin House. I commend your discretion in the face of such overwhelming adversity. That you persevered and rose to become the best student of your year is no easy feat. Slytherins are known to be excessively cruel to those they view as lesser. You my dear, are not. You are heir to Slytherin, and when the time is right, all will know it and face my wrath.”

“Thank you Sir. I look forward to seeing you again, soon. Please be well.”

The man nodded once before he turned and walked into the shadows, disappearing without so much as a sound. Hermione sat back down in shock as she replayed the entire conversation in her head. Her father had come for her, and he wanted her! It was a relief for her to feel that perhaps for the first time in her life, she had finally found a place where she belonged.


	30. Leaving the Past Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord returns to Godric Hollow to collect his Heir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to shout out a huge ‘Thank You’ to all who’ve taken the time and read this fic.....and reviewed. Such great comments....and observations....some which are spot on and will make an appearance later on into this story......again the characters don’t belong to me......

The remainder of Hermione’s time at Godric’s Hollow went by quickly. Madeline had made sure to send her off with some extra reading material, and told her to owl should she have any questions. Her father had come to see her once briefly, to let her know he would be retrieving her at the end of the week. He had made no further inference as to what that entailed, and where they would be going. Hermione had written to her parents and told them that she had been given an opportunity to study with another magical sponsor. Their response was expected, if slightly hurtful in that they were happy for her to have the opportunity, but didn’t ask when she’d be returning home. The lack of interest bothered Hermione more than she let on. 

When Madeline hugged her goodbye, Hermione headed for the cemetery, where her father had indicated he’d be waiting for her. Walking though the gates, she wandered around for a bit, when she noticed a grave marker with the name of Ignotus Peverell. The name was somewhat familiar, but it was the marking on the grave that caught her attention. It was the same rune as the one used by Grindewald and Dumbledore. How was this linked to the Peverell family?

Hearing muffled steps behind her, Hermione turned around to face her father who was watching her with a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“Find something interesting child?” 

Hermione shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Not really, just intrigued with how old some of these markers are. I wasn’t aware Godric’s Hollow had hosted so many distinguished Wizarding families, many of whom are no longer.”

Her father gestured for her to follow him, which she eagerly did. “From what I understand it is one of the more noted Wizarding villages in Britain. Have you made arrangements with your parents?”  
The man sneered disdainfully. 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, they actually seemed relieved that I won’t be returning as promised.”

“Hmmm. And how do you feel about that, young Hermione?” Her father watched her from the corner of his eye.

“I suppose it’s to be expected. We have been growing apart since the truth of my adoption was revealed. They are good people who have provided well for me, but it’s clear beyond that we have little in common these days.”

“And that concerns you?”

“Not as much as it used to.” Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “I’m sure they mean well, but when I told them I was offered another sponsorship, they didn’t even ask the particulars. I know they have no interest in the magical world, and they were the ones who introduced me to Mrs. White in the first place. But I am finding the older I get, the greater the distance between us becomes. It’s inevitable I suppose.” Hermione looked at her father who was listening with polite interest. “If I may, Sir? I have a few questions before we leave if that is alright?”

Her father stopped, turned to give her undivided attention. With a short nod Hermione took a bracing breath. “First, what would you prefer I call you formally? I don’t want to assume anything and I would like to call you something more than ‘Sir’ if you are agreeable. Second, I was curious where we will be headed and how long I will be staying with you?”

Her father gazed down at her with a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “What would you feel comfortable calling me, daughter?”

Hermione grinned impishly. “Well, if you aren’t comfortable with ‘Father, Dad, Daddy or Papa’ perhaps some other moniker might be more suitable.” 

Her father chuckled darkly, “You are a cheeky little thing aren’t you? Most people run in fear from me but you have the gall to tease me. I’m not sure if I approve, and I may punish you later.” He stated quite harshly watching the color drain from his daughters rosy cheeks. He noticed her entire demeanor change in an instant. Gone was the playful glint in her eyes, now appearing expressionless and dead. Her face gave away no emotion at all, it was as if she suddenly became a completely different person. Even her aura had become cold and forbidding, it was a stunning if not disconcerting transformation. The Dark Lord took his index finger, placing it under his daughter’s chin (she didn’t flinch) and raised her eyes to meet his. 

“You are truly an intriguing individual, young Hermione. You will need to understand something about me before you agree to leave this place. Once we leave, there is no going back. You will find that I can be cruel, heartless, vindictive and unforgiving to those who deserve my wrath. You my child, need not worry yourself over such things. You have proven your worth, but be warned.....I will not tolerate disrespect from anyone, including you. In private I expect you to be yourself, in public you will behave accordingly. You will defer to me as your Paterfamilias, whether your identity is common knowledge or not. Am I clear?”

Hermione nodded, keeping eye contact. “Yes Sir.”

The Dark Lord sighed. He didn’t have a clue how to deal with a child, much less a daughter of surpassing beauty and intellect. “In private you may call me Father only. None of those other ridiculous monikers......” Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. “In front of my followers you will address me as ‘My Lord’ as all who serve me do. Or ‘Father’ should the situation call for it. As to where we are going.....I am taking you to the home of a servant who has assured me that you would be most welcome. It would seem, daughter, that you were quite busy this year blackmailing a few of my most trusted followers. I should be angry, if I wasn’t so impressed by your cunning and ingenuity. As for how long you will be staying, that is as yet, undetermined.”

Hermione shrugged in response. “They deserved it.....please tell me you at least crucio’d them for their insolence, Father.” The Dark Lord laughed at his young daughter’s lack of remorse in manipulating and handing out retribution to those who’d wronged her. She truly was a delight. 

“I’m sure they did, and yes.......I made my displeasure known most viciously my dear. Come now, we are expected and it is rude to be late.” Extending his hand, Hermione took it with confidence smirking up at her father in response. The two vanished into thin air without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!!!!


	31. Guess whose Coming to Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord takes Hermione to Malfoy Manor....where she is formally introduced as his daughter at an intimate family dinner.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....feeling generous because all the reviews have been so great!!!! Here’s another chapter today........enjoy! As always characters aren’t mine......

Hermione had done side-along apparition with Madeline several times and it always left her feeling nauseous and dizzy, but her father was a master at apparition. Not only could he apparate silently, Hermione felt none of the discomfort she normally felt after side-along. When they re-appeared, it was directly in front of a large majestic gate surrounded by gigantic hedges that surrounded an imposing Manor. Hermione needed only one guess to know where they were at, Malfoy Manor, Draco’s home. He had mentioned once that his home was large, but that was an understatement......it was massive. 

Her father waved his wand and the gates opened immediately allowing them both passage inside the wards. Hermione reached out her magic and could feel the blood wards layered with detection spells, anti-apparition spells and something that felt far more sinister. Her face must’ve given something away because her father looked at her curiously. “Are you alright daughter?”

Hermione nodded, “The wards are the most complex ones I’ve ever felt. I can sense the blood wards along with other spells. But there’s something else I can’t quite put my finger on......it feels......different, dark.” She raised her eyebrow questioningly. 

Her father just stood there staring at her in shock. “You can feel the wards?” 

Hermione nodded. “I can feel them at school too, it’s how I learned to sense them. I started studying wards second year, mostly as a preventative measure to protect myself but it has become so second nature I hardly notice it anymore.”

“And can you dismantle the wards?” The Dark Lord looked very interested in the answer. 

Hermione tilted her head for a moment considering how to answer the question. “I’ve read the theory behind ward dismantling....it’s a bit like being a curse-breaker. You need to understand the layers of the spell in order to break a curse, find the linchpin holding it together to effectively make it inert. I haven’t been able put my skills to practical use. The wards at Hogwarts are keyed to the current Headmaster and unfortunately cannot be completely dismantled without him becoming aware. I’ve spent a great deal of time researching for a way around that.”

The Dark Lord just stared at his daughter, truly understanding for the first time how brilliant she was. That a fifteen year old could detect wards and understand the mechanisms involved in curse-breaking astonished him. He shook his head and grinned at his daughter. “You are a wonder, daughter. Perhaps it would be best to keep that bit of information to yourself for the time being.”

Hermione blushed at the compliment. “Of course, Father.”

They reached the steps to the front door which opened immediately for them. Lord and Lady Malfoy were there to greet them, as was Draco, who looked pleased to see her. 

“My Lord, it is good to see you again. Welcome back to our home.” Bowed Lucius formally. 

“Ah, Lucius. It is good to see you as well. Narcissa, you look as lovely as you always have.” The Dark Lord spoke regally. 

“Thank you My Lord, we are honored by your presence. Please allow me to formally introduce you to our son, Draco.” The Dark Lord’s eyes moved over to the young blonde who bowed formally.

“Yes, young Draco. I believe you were sorted into the same house as my daughter?” Voldemort hissed, causing Draco to pale significantly, even his mother flinched at the tone of their Lord. 

“Yes, My Lord. I am in the same year as Hermione.” Draco stated clearly with no hesitation. He looked over at Hermione who was smirking at him, obviously enjoying the schadenfreude of the moment. 

“I am looking forward to hearing all about Hermione’s experiences in Slytherin House.” Voldemort spoke pointedly looking through Draco as if he knew exactly what those experiences entailed. Hermione figured she would let Malfoy stew a while longer, as the git deserved a bit of payback for all the torment he’d put her through over the years. 

Lucius, sensing the change of atmosphere, cleared his throat trying to dispel the discomfort. “Perhaps we should adjourn to the dining parlor, as dinner will be served momentarily.”

The Dark Lord dipped his head in acknowledgment, offering his arm to Hermione and escorting her through the Manor to the dining room. As they walked, Hermione took in the general splendor of the Malfoy home. Rich tapestries adorned the walls, the finest oak paneling in dark rich colors and priceless artifacts adorned the hallways as they walked along the corridors. When they’d reached a particular spot Hermione gasped in appreciation. Her father looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, which caused Hermione to blush in embarrassment. Looking over at what had caught her attention, the Dark Lord smiled knowingly. 

“Ah, I see you are familiar with Ancient Egyptian artifacts, daughter.”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. “This is the Golden Uraeus of Senusret II, which traditionally would have been mounted on the Pharaoh’s Crown. I’ve only ever seen the one on the mask of Tutankhamun when I visited the British Museum some years ago.”

Lucius caught the eye of his Lord and smirked. “Yes, you are quite correct Miss Granger, this piece was obtained by my great-grandfather many years ago. I have many other interesting artifacts I would be happy to show you.”

Hermione beamed in excitement. “Oh yes, that would be lovely. Ancient languages is a hobby of mine. Ancient Greek, Egyptian, Hieratic, Demotic......they are all so fascinating.”

Voldemort smirked indulgently at his daughter. “Interesting, as they are mostly dead languages. Are you able to translate?”

Hermione nodded. “Ancient Runes as a discipline was brought to the modern Wizarding world during the Germanic invasion of the continent during the sixteenth century and many of what we learn in class as such comes from Germanic Iron Age some 1000 years before. The Roman Iron Age came beforehand and it is thought to be the basis of the Latin verbiage in most of our modern spell creation. But I’ve done some research into the possibility that all magic is interconnected. Runes, Arithmancy even Divination.....which is a faulty branch of magic and should be disbanded....but even so.....they are all connected by higher Magic’s that were known in Ancient Times, just forgotten.” 

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful for a moment. “And just what higher Magic’s are you suggesting?”

“The power of actual foresight, elemental Magic’s, life, death.....even creation itself. The Egyptian culture has long been speculated to contain actual rituals to bring back the dead.....the Book of the Dead was thought to contain spells that allowed a High Priest to invoke the spirit world.” She looked at her father who was watching her in fascination. “But it’s really just a hobby, Sir. I am fascinated with all kinds of magic.”

“So I see Daughter. I find myself amazed that you are able to be the top of your class and find free time for so many intellectual pursuits. It’s almost as if you have forgone a proper social life.” Voldemort smirked at his daughter knowingly and watched her raise an eyebrow back in silent challenge. 

“I’ve not had much opportunity to pursue the social niceties that others in my House enjoy on a regular basis, Father. It is probably just as well, as I’d imagine I would find most of those my age unable to maintain my interest for very long.” Hermione smirked, as her father chuckled quietly. 

“Perhaps that may change in the future Daughter, but for now let us enjoy our dinner.” Moving towards the dining room, Hermione didn’t miss the glare that Draco sent her way. She just smirked wider and winked at the blonde in return, which caused his glower to deepen. Lucius sat back and watched the exchange, silently applauding the little witch on her handling of the situation. She truly was a force to be reckoned with, and seemed to have his son wrapped around her finger quite nicely. Lucius had no doubt that the witch would make a formidable Lady Malfoy in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!


	32. The Brightest Witch of the Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is introduced to the library at Malfoy Manor and shares her plans with Draco....who makes an apology and a formal request of the Dark Lord.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews....here is another chapter.....again, I don’t own the characters....

Dinner was a quiet affair, though not unpleasant. The food was lovely, and like everything else in Malfoy Manor, the presentation was flawless. Lucius was an engaging conversationalist and was knowledgeable on a wide range of topics. Draco sat in his seat, ate quietly and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, much to Hermione’s amusement. Narcissa was polite, regal and held herself with such polished refinement, it made Hermione wish for a moment that she had known whom her biological mother was. She had the feeling that particular topic of conversation would not be one her father would be sharing with her anytime soon. 

Once dinner was over, Narcissa and Draco showed Hermione to the Malfoy family library while Lucius and her father had some business to discuss in private. Draco walked over and offered her his arm, guiding her out of the dining area and towards the library. He was unusually quiet and seemed rather tense, so Hermione just ignored him. If he had something to say to her, she had no doubt she’d hear about it eventually. When they’d reached the far west end on the second floor, there stood two large double doors that had the Malfoy family crest imbedded within the rich oak. Narcissa waved her wand and the doors opened immediately, sconces lit up along the walls and the fireplace came to life instantly. 

Hermione gasped when she was completely in the room. It was three stories tall and books lined every inch of available space. There was a glass-domed ceiling that let in natural light and several bay windows along the far wall where one could spend a quiet afternoon reading for hours. It was idyllic and Hermione smiled, absently letting go of Draco’s arm as she wandered around the room looking at all the magical tomes. 

Turning around she beamed at Narcissa and Draco. “Oh my, this is lovely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many books. This library is larger than the one at Hogwarts.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but felt himself smiling despite himself. “Leave it to you Granger to be excited about books. Most women would be bored at the prospect of spending their days buried in a library, but not you.”

Narcissa smiled inwardly at her son, who had been out of sorts the entire evening. “Perhaps you might show Miss Granger around the library, Draco. I’m going to check on her accommodations.”

Draco nodded, and Hermione smiled at the woman. “Thank you Lady Malfoy for having me here in your home. It is truly amazing, I am honored to be here, and please......call me Hermione.”

Narcissa smiled at the refined manners of the young witch, she truly was impressed with the girl. “Not at all Hermione. Please call me Narcissa, or Cissy. We are very honored to have you here, and I’m sure Draco will be on his best behavior, keeping you company until I return.” Giving her son a pointed look, the beautiful witch flowed gracefully from the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Once Narcissa was gone Draco came over and grabbed Hermione, kissing her soundly. “You vicious witch.....you enjoyed my discomfort didn’t you?”

Hermione giggled, kissing Draco back gently before moving over towards the far end of the library. Glancing at him over her shoulder she smirked, “Turnabout is fair play. You deserved to feel uncomfortable after what you’ve put me through. Just because I’ve decided to look past it, doesn’t mean my father will. I believe he’s not a man who would take kindly to his daughter being mistreated.”

Draco followed her over to a secluded corner where he grabbed her hand and sat down on a plush chair with Hermione firmly in his lap. “You’re right, I deserve to be punished for being a right prat for all those years. I’d prefer if you did the punishing however, I think we’d both enjoy it more.”

Hermione smacked Draco’s chest, “You’re simply incorrigible Malfoy.” Hermione sighed and pushed herself off Draco’s lap, noticing his look of confusion and hurt, but she just shook her head. Grabbing his hand she moved them over to a small couch, so they could sit next to one another. 

“Draco, we need to discuss a few things.” Draco nodded, caressing Hermione’s hand gently. 

“Whatever you need to tell me, I can handle it.”

Sighing deeply, “My father and I had a discussion before he brought me here. One of the things he made clear to me was that I am to defer to him as my Paterfamilias.” Draco’s eyes widened in understanding. “I know you are aware of what that means. Even if he decides that he can’t acknowledge me openly at this time, he still expects me to adhere to all the formal Pureblood traditions.....which means that.......” she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, not sure how to finish her thought. 

Draco stared at her with such burning intensity it made her shiver. “It means that I need to formally make my intentions clear where you’re concerned. I have no problem doing that, the question I have is......would you be open to accepting a formal courtship from me?”

“Malfoy......Draco.....” Hermione sighed shakily, “I don’t have an answer for that. How am I supposed to know what to do? I have a plan which I need to discuss with my father. A plan that would require for my true identity to remain hidden, at least for a while longer.”

At this suggestion Draco literally growled in anger, shaking his head in disagreement but Hermione just grabbed his hands and squeezed tightly. 

“You promised me that you would support whatever I needed to do, or was that just a bunch of empty words?”

Draco’s nostrils flared and he stared at Hermione mutinously, “No, it wasn’t just empty words. If you’re really adamant in keeping your identity a secret, tell me why. Help me understand what you’re planning, maybe I can help you.”

Looking uncertain, Hermione sighed in resignation. “You’re certain about this, that you want to help me? Draco nodded his head. “You realize that this is going to be difficult, I may have to do things you don’t like, and I may not be able to give you a good reason why at the time. So if you can’t handle uncertainty, you need to walk away. I know we’ve had this conversation before, but if you agree to do this, and you walk away later......I swear to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy that when I’m done with you, you’ll beg for death.”

Draco stared into the amber eyes of his little witch and felt the magic swirl around them from the vow she spoke. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt if he agreed to do this, there was no walking away. Watching Hermione’s face and body language, it was as if she was bracing for another disappointment. Draco smiled at her reassuringly, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“I am yours Hermione. I’ve told you that before, and I will tell you that everyday if you let me. You can trust me to help you however you need me to.” 

Amber eyes stared into grey ones as they looked at each other. “Fine, Draco. I will tell you what I have in mind. But you need to keep it quiet until I have a chance to discuss it with my father.”

“I can do that.” 

The two of them sat in the back corner of the library while Hermione shared with Draco her plan to bring down Dumbledore. As he listened to her, Draco was astonished at how meticulous and well-thought out her plan was. She had thought of every possible contingency and was methodical in her approach. When she finished and looked up at him questioningly, Draco dropped down on his knees in front of the little witch and shook his head in wonderment and awe. Hermione looked at him with confusion tinged with amusement as he kissed her knuckles on both hands. 

“You my love, are truly the Brightest Witch of the Age. I find myself in complete awe of your cunning and intellect. If your father doesn’t go agree to go along with this plan, than he’s a fool.”

Hermione giggled, squeezing his hands in return when a deep voice stated, “Whom may I ask, is a fool?”

Hermione looked up in shock and Draco turned around so quickly he fell on his arse, which caused Hermione to giggle louder and her father to smirk. 

“Perhaps you both would like to share with me why you’re in a dark corner of the library, alone and unchaperoned?”

Draco recovered quickly, stood up and bowed formally to his Lord. “My Lord, I did not mean to offend you nor Hermione. My mother and I thought Hermione would appreciate our family library, as she has an avid fondness for books. My mother just recently left to see to Hermione’s accommodations, and we came back here to talk.” Voldemort raised his eyebrow at the young wizard in something akin to amused disbelief. 

“Young Mr. Malfoy, let me be clear that while I appreciate your family’s willingness to have my daughter stay here, I do not appreciate having her in any kind of position that would seem compromising in any way.”

Draco looked down shame-faced, while Hermione watched him closely. When he looked over to catch her eye, she silently nodded at him which caused Draco to stand formally, hands behind his back to face the Dark Lord. 

“My Lord, I haven’t had the opportunity to discuss this with my father, but I believe he knows my intentions are honorable where Hermione is concerned. I understand you have yet to sit down and discuss with her what steps need to be taken in acknowledging her as your heir, but I wish it to be known that I would be most honored if you would allow me to formally court your daughter. I am willing to abide by any conditions that you may set forth, but I cannot stand by and not voice my sentiments where she is concerned.” 

The Dark Lord raised his face to the ceiling and sighed. He’d just found his daughter, his heir.....and already there were wizards lining up trying to take her away from him. While he knew that the Malfoy heir was of good breeding and sufficient wealth, it did little to placate him from wanting to Crucio the boy where he stood. He looked at his daughter, who was watching the young wizard with amusement, disbelief and something he’d rather not define. When he moved his gaze over and locked it on the young wizard, he was surprised and slightly impressed that the boy didn’t flinch away or give any outward sign he was terrified. 

“So, I am to understand that your Paterfamilias has no idea you wish to formally court my daughter? Do you seek to offend me young Draco, do you have no sense of self-preservation at all?”

Draco smirked, which caused the Dark Lord to raise an eyebrow in response. “I don’t seem to have any where your daughter is concerned,” at this confession Draco’s face became completely serious, “I believe you should know the truth before you decide my Lord. I admit fully and take complete responsibility for causing Hermione pain by being the main proponent of her ostracization in Slytherin House. I have nothing to defend myself with, other than I didn’t know she was your heir and believed her to be a Muggle-born witch. I realized over Easter our third year, that I had done her a great injustice, and made to rectify it. This was well before I suspected she was your heir. If you wish to punish me on her behalf I will accept any punishment you see fit, but I only humbly ask that it doesn’t exclude me from being in her life.” 

The Dark Lord watched the young wizard give his impassioned speech where his daughter was concerned. He had to admit he felt a bit of admiration for the young man prostrating himself at his feet and accepting his responsibility in hurting his daughter, who oddly seemed to be staring at the Malfoy heir in a most pleased way. 

“I am aware of what has transpired over the course of these past few years, young Malfoy. I was most displeased when I found out that my daughter, rightful heir to Slytherin House was treated thusly. I commend you for your courage in coming to me and asking for permission to court my daughter. I’m afraid I am unable to grant your request at this time, however.” Smirking at the crestfallen look on the young wizards face, Voldemort was surprised to see disappointment in his own daughter’s face, although she was quick to mask it. “I will speak with your father about this Draco. You both are too young to court formally, and you will still need to prove your worth to me. But I assure you both, that my daughter will not be entering into any formal arrangement until she becomes of age. I suggest you use this time to get to know each other more informally. If I find out that Hermione’s virtue has been compromised in any way, there will be no place that can hide you from me. Are we clear?”

Looking at both of them but concentrating his gaze on his daughter, he knew she understood what was being required of her. “I understand Father, and I will abide by your wishes.”

Draco bowed his head formally, not liking the situation but knowing he had no other options at this point, nodded “Yes, my Lord.”

“Very well. Then perhaps you might go and find your mother Draco, as I need to speak with my daughter alone for a few moments.”

Draco bowed again, and giving one last look of longing in Hermione’s direction, walked out of the library in search of his mother. Voldemort looked at his daughter who seemed to be a bit put out. “You don’t agree with my decision, daughter?”

“No, it’s not that Father.........I tried to tell Draco that we are just too young to court formally. But I believe he is afraid of another wizard coming and usurping what he sees as his.”

“And are you his, Hermione?” The Dark Lord inquired with a bit of menace in his deep voice. 

“That is a difficult question to answer Father. I am certainly attracted to Draco, and I believe he does care for me. He’s told me he is in love with me. I have no basis to know whether or not what I feel is what some would call ‘love.’ I’ve come to see such things as weakness, but I logically understand that is probably due to what I’ve suffered in regards to my own experiences. I don’t consider myself weak.....but I suppose it would be nice to have companionship of some kind?” Hermione shook her head and laughed, “Perhaps I’m not the best person to ask about such things.” 

The Dark Lord smirked at his daughter, who had a firm grasp on her emotions and seemed to be far more logical that emotional. “Then perhaps we should focus on more important matters. Tell me Hermione, how did you come to discover that Harry Potter was a Horcrux? And what else have you sussed out in that sharp mind of yours?”


	33. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers just what her Father is capable of and makes a decision that could come back to haunt her....or help her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter....reviews are lovely and as always.....don’t own a thing......

Hermione looked at her father who was watching her very closely. “Father, perhaps it might be easier if I could ask a few questions?”

Voldemort chuckled, “It would seem that your thirst for knowledge is quite voracious child. Very well, ask away.”

Nodding, Hermione sat up a bit straighter. “Did you truly modify Potter’s memories the night you returned?” Voldemort nodded once. “And he did have a piece of your soul, like I thought he did?” Again Voldemort nodded once. “I’ve been thinking about this quite a bit over the last couple years, about why you went after the boy in the first place. There was some kind of prophecy wasn’t there, something that was overheard, but not in its entirety?”

Lord Voldemort stared at his daughter in complete shock! How had she deduced that? He continued to stare at her, but to her credit she didn’t flinch. “How did you come to that conclusion, Daughter?”

“Well, a few things really. First, Professor Trelawny is an absolute rubbish Divination Professor, but she was hired by Dumbledore a little over a year before the attack on the Potters. Why would Dumbledore hire the woman, unless she actually gave a prophecy and it would’ve had to been a doozy, otherwise why offer the bint his protection? Secondly, I’d imagine the person who overheard the prophecy would have been someone on Dumbledore’s staff, but loyal to you? Professor Snape perhaps?” At this Voldemort nodded again, looking at his daughter in quiet astonishment. “And finally, after thinking about it, I realized that there might be additional horcruxes out there, other than the one I have, Nagini and Potter?”

The Dark Lord had always thought of himself as the smartest, most cunning wizard in the world, but sitting here and listening to his only daughter voicing her theories, which were based on fact, left him completely flummoxed, a bit wary but otherwise immensely proud at how brilliant his child was. 

“I’d imagined you’ve already figured out what they might be, Daughter?” 

“Well, it was conjecture for the most part, until I found the one you placed in the Room of Hidden things. So I took it and placed it in my beaded bag which is heavily warded.” Her father’s face darkened, but she quickly reassured him. “There are multiple enchantments on the bag, but I felt it prudent to remove it from anywhere Dumbledore or Potter have access. I did recognize it as the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, so I surmised that you probably were able to get access to other Founders artifacts, Helga Hufflepuffs cup?”

At this the Dark Lord stood, his aura growing darker, swirling in agitation, but Hermione just sat there remaining unfazed by her Father’s show of power. “What else have you discovered, Daughter?” Voldemort snarled menacingly.

“Father, please don’t be angry with me. I am telling you this for your own well-being. If I could figure such a thing out, don’t you think Dumbledore might? Or perhaps someone loyal to the man? I may detest the Headmaster, but he’s not a complete imbecile despite evidence to the contrary.”

“You are correct that the man isn’t as daft as he appears. He knows Legilimency, how are you sure you haven’t betrayed my secret unknowingly?”

“Professor Snape gave me a text on Occlumency at the end of my second year. He can probably explain his reasons better than I can, but I’ve been practicing since then. It is difficult as I haven’t had an experienced Legilimens to properly guide me, but I’d like to think my shields are adequate.”

Without giving Hermione any warning, her father made eye contact, silently casting the spell. Hermione felt the instant push into her mind and she brought down her shields quickly, bringing up random facts from Muggle texts, novels and any other information she could shove forward. Not one to be easily dissuaded, the Dark Lord pushed harder at her mental walls, causing Hermione to shift focus again to strains of music, singing lyrics and musical theory.........The next push went even deeper and Hermione could feel her mental walls being assaulted from all sides as her father tried to find a way in........when she felt like she couldn’t take the strain any longer she silently thought ‘expulso’ and her father was thrown from her mind in a rush.

Voldemort looked at his daughter who was sitting there visibly shaking in near exhaustion. Never had anyone been able to throw him out of their mind. He realized he’d must have been in her mind for at least 10 minutes, and she hadn’t cracked, no matter how hard he’d pushed. Her eyes were wet from tears leaking down her cheeks in silent admonishment of the torture he’d put her through. But her countenance was one of controlled anger as she lifted her chin mockingly. Without missing a beat she stated in righteous indignation, “I trust you are satisfied, Father?”

Voldemort smiled genuinely for the first time since he could remember. “You continue to impress me Daughter. I will not apologize for what just happened. I warned you of what kind of person I am.”

“I wouldn’t have expected an apology, Sir. I am, however, understandably tired and would like to be taken to my room to freshen up. Perhaps we could continue this discussion at another time?” 

Just then Lucius came into the library to see to his guests and found Hermione and the Dark Lord sitting in a secluded part of the library. “My Lord, forgive me for interrupting,” Lucius looked to the young girl who appeared to be unwell, “Yaxley is in my study, and he wishes to discuss something privately with you.”

Voldemort stood quickly and gestured to his follower, “Lucius if you wouldn’t mind escorting my daughter to her rooms and see that she is given a ‘calming draught.’

“Of course my Lord.” Lucius bowed watching as his Lord stalked out of the room. When he had left he turned to the young witch and offered her his hand, which she took a bit hesitantly. Together they walked down the hall and up another set of stairs to the third floor. When they reached Hermione’s room, the young witch halted Lord Malfoy before he could leave. 

“I have something to return to you, Lord Malfoy.” Hermione opened her bag and pulled out the diary that she had taken that day in Diagon Alley from Ginny Weasley. When she handed it to Lucius, he just looked at her in shock. 

“Why are you returning this to me, Miss Granger?”

“I would imagine Sir, should my father request whether or not the book is in your possession it might not look favorably upon you if it is not.” 

Lucius nodded, “But that still does not answer my question.”

Instead of answering the question directly Hermione decided on a different tactic. “What is most valued in Slytherin House, Lord Malfoy?”

Lucius thought for a moment at the question Hermione posed to him. Slytherins admired power and wealth, ambition and cunning........but most within the house were Purebloods of substantial wealth. No.....it wouldn’t be any of those things. Lucius looked to the young woman who seemed to be barely holding herself together, but still had fire and determination burning from her eyes. 

“Loyalty, Miss Granger. Slytherins are loyal to each other.”

“Usually that is true, but I was the exception to that rule. I’ve received no loyalty from within my own house. So I ask you Lord Malfoy, what or whom are you loyal to? If you had to make a choice, which would you choose?” Hermione handed the diary over and bowed her head in thanks. 

“Thank you for sponsoring me here Lord Malfoy. I appreciate it, and please trust that my reasoning will become apparent in time.”

“I will leave you Miss Granger. Please don’t hesitate to come to me directly, should you be in need of anything.

“I will. Thank you.” With that Hermione stepped into her room and silently closed the door, allowing the tears to fall unchecked from her cheeks. Her own father had invaded her mind callously and without warning. It would seem that he was indeed as heartless as he had warned her. She imagined if it were anyone else, they’d be dead right now. 

Moving towards the ensuite, she took her trunk out her bag and enlarged it placing at the end of her bed. She grabbed some fresh pajamas and underthings and went to take a hot shower. Once the water was running she walked inside the shower placing silencing and protective wards and immersing herself in the scalding water, crying empty tears. She had known deep down on some level that this would be difficult, and tried to prepare herself accordingly. Perhaps she was overly optimistic and needed to develop a contingency plan after all. 

When her shower was finished, she wandlessly dried herself and dressed in a set of navy blue pajamas. Trying to tame her hair was another issue altogether, so she just settled for a simple french twist. She cast a refreshing charm on her face. Walking out into her room, she first noticed the calming draught sitting on the nightstand, obviously left there by a house elf. The next thing she noticed was her father sitting in an arm chair by the fireplace watching her closely. 

“Daughter, I’ve come to finish our discussion.” 

“Of course, Father.” Hermione sat down demurely, placing her hands in her lap and crossing her legs at the ankles. 

“I don’t offer praise easily, and I’m sure you will come to find that I expect far more than I am willing to give in return. Nagini has told me that she shared some of my history with you. Affection is a concept I am unfamiliar with, but I can appreciate intelligence, ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. As such, you have exceeded my expectations Hermione, and I hope you continue to do so.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think of her father’s confession. “I’m sure it will take us both time to become used to each other. As for our previous conversation, I’d only wanted to suggest that you might wish to check to make sure the other horcruxes are secure. I’d imagine you might have left one or more with trusted followers, and it would seem prudent to verify they’re still intact.”

Voldemort tilted his head in consideration. “Perhaps that might be a wise idea. Please humor me and share with me whom you suspect I might’ve entrusted them to?”

Hermione smirked inwardly. “From my research you had several loyal followers, some of whom were incarcerated. I’d imagine the Lestrange’s were favored, as well as the Malfoy’s and the Black family?” 

“I see,” said Voldemort silkily, “perhaps it would be best if we table this discussion until I’ve had a chance to verify that my property is where I left it. I will be leaving for a few days on business, but Nagini will be here to act as a chaperone.”

“It will be nice to see her again, I’ve missed talking with her.” Hermione smiled genuinely. Voldemort stood and left the room without another word. Hermione could now see why her father was so feared, he radiated a power unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She truly hoped that she hadn’t made a gross miscalculation where Lucius Malfoy was concerned. Only time would tell.


	34. R.A.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord checks on his horcruxes and makes a startling discovery.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine......😭

The last several days had gone by quite peacefully for Hermione. She had spent much of her free time in the main Malfoy library reading up on all kinds of magic. She was quite envious that Draco had all this at his disposal and the git didn’t even appreciate it. He did however, spend a few hours each day with her in the library, or coaxing her out into the gardens for a leisurely stroll. He’d even planned a picnic one warm afternoon in the gazebo down by the lake. The sun glistened off the water, and after eating, the two had spent some time sitting on the end of the dock with their feet in the water, just talking. 

Draco was good to his word and listened as Hermione talked to him about how she was feeling having her father back in her life. He offered insight, based on things he’d overheard his parents discuss over the years. It was interesting to get another perspective, and Draco was thoughtful, intelligent and cunning in his own right. She had to admit, it was never boring conversing with the blonde. He challenged her in ways Hermione was just starting to appreciate. 

On the fourth day after her father had left, Hermione was sitting with Nagini in her room, reading a book on blood magic when there was a knock on her door. When she went to answer it, she was somewhat surprised to see her father standing there. He seemed irritated and anxious, if such a thing were possible. Inviting him in, Hermione asked him if he would like her to call a house elf for some tea. 

“Tea would be welcome, I suppose.” Said her father, so Hermione called for Trixie who had taken on the responsibility of serving her while she was staying at the Manor, and the elf brought tea and biscuits before she popped out, leaving father and daughter alone. 

“How do you take your tea?” Hermione gestured to the setting. 

“Just a dollop of cream.” Replied her father. Preparing his tea, Hermione handed it to him, and went about pouring her own. Her father smirked as he watched his daughter prepare and serve tea as well as any Pureblood, despite not being raised as such. “You have impeccable manners, Hermione. Where did you learn to serve tea so properly?”

Hermione bowed her head at the compliment. “My adoptive maternal grandmother was a stickler for social etiquette although Mrs. White was very helpful in refining my technique and presentation.”

“It sounds as if she was an adequate tutor.”

“Yes, she’s been very kind in tutoring me and filling in the gaps of knowledge where certain Pureblood customs are concerned. I am grateful for her kindness.”

“Hmmm.” Was the only response. “I suppose we should get down to why I am here at this time of evening. I did as you suggested, and checked to see if my horcruxes were still intact and accounted for. It was fortunate that I did.”

“And were they exactly where you left them, Father?” Hermione asked curiously. 

Voldemort gave his daughter a long look of consideration before he answered. “No, it would seem as if one of my horcruxes was taken.” He then reached into his robes and pulled out a locket, handing it to his daughter for inspection. The front of the locket had a serpentine S that was inlaid with green stones in the form of a snake. The locket itself was made of heavy gold, and had a long chain attached to it. She looked at her father who motioned for her to open it. 

Inside the locket was a small piece of parchment with writing on it. Looking up in confusion, Voldemort waved his hand dismissively, “Read it out loud daughter.”

“To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B.”

Looking at the parchment and re-reading it silently to herself, Hermione was impressed that someone had figured out her father’s secret. That they’d managed to find one of his horcruxes and steal it was concerning, but the larger questions was ‘Where was it?’ Looking at the signature, the last letter stood out....B. B for Black.....so he had given the locket to another follower?

Gesturing to the locket, Hermione asked, “Did you give this locket to a member of the Black family to keep for you?”

Voldemort smirked at his daughter’s deductive skills, “Not quite. I placed the locket in a heavily warded cave. I requested an elf from one of my most trusted followers to come with me to set the wards.” Frowning he continued, “I’m unsure how the locket was taken.”

“If the elf was bound to the House of Black, and his master bade him to return, the elf would of been able to do so. Obeying their master is the highest law to an elf. It bypasses any charm, ward or other magic designed to keep a place safe. Elves can even bypass the Fidelius charm to protect his or her family. It is possible that once the elf returned, he told his master what had happened. The elf could of taken his master back to the cave to obtain the locket.” Offered Hermione. 

Voldemort steepled his fingers together, considering the information his daughter had shared.   
“I see, so if the elf was ordered to return to his master, he would have no choice but to comply?”

“Yes. Do you remember the name of the elf you utilized from the Black family?” Her father shook his head in reply. Hermione thought about it for a moment. “Do you think Lady Malfoy would know? She was bound to the House of Black before her marriage, so I’m certain she would know which elf was bound to which family members.”

Voldemort stood and gestured for Hermione to follow him. The two went down through the Manor until they reached another set of large oak doors, which were open. Placing his hand up, gesturing for Hermione to stay outside, her father strode in and Hermione could hear him talking in low tones with Lord Malfoy. Soon Lady Malfoy appeared at the end of the hall, walking in her direction. 

“Good afternoon, Hermione.” Smiled Narcissa. 

“Hello, Narcissa.” Replied Hermione. “I was told by my father to wait here for him. He’s inside talking with Lord Malfoy.”

Narcissa nodded, and gestured for Hermione to follow her into the room. When Hermione entered the large room, she could instantly tell that this was Lord Malfoy’s personal study. There was a portrait of a woman in one corner, and another of a man who looked remarkably similar to Lucius, same grey eyes, same long blonde hair. There were dark leather couches, rich dark green tapestries and a beautiful hearth which faced a large picture window that overlooked the gardens. 

Lucius stood when his wife and Hermione walked into the room, and came over to greet them both. When the introductions were made and the banal pleasantries disposed of, the Dark Lord took the opportunity to address Narcissa directly. 

“Narcissa, it has come to my attention that something of mine, that was entrusted to a member of your family has gone missing. It was Hermione’s suggestion to ask for your help as she has educated me on the bond between a House Elf and it’s Master.”

“Of course My Lord, I would be honored to help you if I can.” Stated Narcissa plainly, while Lucius was looking over at Hermione intently. She just gave him a small, imperceptible nod. 

The Dark Lord gestured towards his daughter, “Perhaps daughter, you might explain to Narcissa what we’ve discussed.” Hermione bowed her head and gave her attention to the regal blonde woman. 

“Narcissa, are there any members of the Black family with the initials, R.A.B?” Hermione politely inquired. 

Thinking for a moment and nodding slowly, “Yes, my cousin Regulus Black, his middle name was Arcturus after our grandfather.”

“Did he have an elf that was bound to him, or to the House of Black?”

Making a moue of distaste, the Lady of the Manor sighed. “Yes, his name was Kreacher. He was bound to serve the Black family, and was particularly close with Regulus. He hated Sirius and I expect the feeling was quite mutual.” Looking over at Hermione, who was looking at her father quite pleased, Narcissa was confused as to why this was so important. 

The Dark Lord sighed, “If you were to call for the elf Narcissa, do you think he would come?”

“I don’t know My Lord, I am a member of the Black family, and although Sirius is out there alive somewhere, he was blasted off the family tree.”

Hermione looked up questioningly, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Sirius was blasted off the Black family tree?”

Narcissa nodded, “Yes, it was during his time in school, sixth year I believe. His parents wanted him to join the Dark Lord and he refused, so he was banished from the family.”

Hermione straightened up in excitement. “Father, I’ve read about Pureblood lineage and if I remember Arcturus was the Head of House Black, correct?” Her father nodded, not sure where his daughter was going with this. “Narcissa, do you know who blasted Sirius off the family tree?”

Narcissa looked at her husband in confusion and Lucius, not sure what the witch was asking, queried imperiously, “Hermione, why would that detail be important?”

Hermione smiled and shook her head. “Honestly doesn’t anyone read anymore?” She looked at her father who was watching her in amusement. “It matters because, only the Head of House can disinherit a rightful heir. If Orion was the official head of your house Narcissa, only he would have the power to disinherit his son. If your grandfather was still alive, he would of had to do it. There is also a specific spell that severs the rightful heir from the family line, which banishes them not only from the tree, but all family properties where blood wards are erected. If Sirius wasn’t banished properly, he would still have all the rights allocated to the heir of a noble bloodline, and access to all vaults and properties.”

Lucius looked at Hermione with something akin to stunned disbelief. But before he could speak, the portrait behind him spoke. “The girl is correct son, in what she is saying.” 

Lucius turned around in shock. “Father, are you certain?”

The portrait nodded severely. “Please forgive my son and heir, young Miss. I am Abraxas Malfoy. My Lord, it is good to see you, I was not aware you had sired an heir.”

Voldemort bowed his head in greeting. “Nor did I until she was already at Hogwarts. Nagini found her, recognized her magical signature and told me of her existence. Abraxas Malfoy, this is my daughter, Hermione.”

Abraxas smiled at the young girl. “She is quite pretty, and very intelligent it would seem. Tell me young Hermione, how did you come across this knowledge. It is only known to male heirs of one’s house.”

Hermione smiled at the portrait. “I am most honored to make your acquaintance Lord Malfoy. During my time at school, I was able to come across some old diaries belonging to Salazar Slytherin. Most of his personal journals were written in Parselmouth, and as his direct descendent and my father’s daughter, I was able to access them. There was quite a bit of information on old blood magic as it relates to Pureblood traditions.”

“I see,” looking to his son, who looked irritated at having such knowledge kept from him, “Lucius, I had thought you would of found my personal journals by now. I had no idea that the information contained within them had not been passed down. If you go to my old set of rooms, behind the portrait of your mother you will find a magical safe. Your blood will open it.”

Lucius nodded looking relieved, “I had the rooms sealed off right after your death last year, Father.”

“I understand my son. But back to Hermione’s assertions, she is correct in her speculation that   
Sirius was never properly banned from his own house. Orion told me that Walburga, in a fit of rage   
blasted Sirius from the family tree at Grimmauld Place, which is unplottable. Arcturus was extremely vexed with her, as there was no way to undo what she had done. It wasn’t common knowledge that Sirius had never been properly disinherited, it was assumed since the Black Family was involved heavily in blood magic, that all the proper spells and rituals had been adhered to. However, the house elf Kreacher is bound to the entire House of Black, and as such Narcissa would be able to call him, and he would be bound to answer her summons.”

“That is good news Father,” Lucius stated looking over at his Lord, “Do you wish Cissy to call for the elf, my Lord?”

Hermione cleared her throat delicately which caused all in the room to look at her inquisitively. “Yes daughter, you have something more you wish to add?” The Dark Lord said indulgently. Lucius raised his eyebrows in amusement has he was positive he’d never heard his Lord use that tone of voice with anyone before. 

Yes Sir,” she blushed prettily, “If Kreacher was loyal to Regulus above all else, then he’d most likely been despondent over his death. It also stands to reason that Kreacher still may have your property in his possession if he’s still tied to the House of Black, even if there hasn’t been anyone living at Grimmauld Place. Perhaps we might use this to our advantage?”

Voldemort thought for a moment about what his daughter was saying. “A trade, if you will?”

Smiling brightly that her Father was catching on to her line of thinking, Hermione nodded. “I think so. If he still has the item, and it’s still intact he might be willing to part with it. If Kreacher was told by his master to get rid of it, or try to destroy it.........he might be reluctant to part with it unless Narcissa were to assure him that she would.”

“You think Regulus gave him the item with instructions to destroy it?” Hermione nodded.

Voldemort thought on this for a few moments and looked to his daughter who had her brow furrowed in a way that he was beginning to realize meant she was considering something important. “What is on your mind, child?”

Sighing, Hermione bit her lip in consternation. She wasn’t sure she should voice exactly what she was thinking, but given the situation the opportunity was too good to let bypass. 

“Well, if the elf was bade to destroy it, and if it would gain us his loyalty.....perhaps it might be to our benefit to allow him to do so.” At her father’s dark look, she was quick to reassure him. “You have others Father.....we could utilize the same spell from before.....return the missing piece back to you. I think that might be a better option. The Black property is most likely heavily warded, then Kreacher is our way in. Sirius Black is still on the run, he still has access to it, he’s Harry Potter’s godfather, he’s a former member of the Order of the Phoenix.......” Hermione let her thoughts trail off knowing her father would understand the point she was trying to make. 

“And no one would think to suspect an elf of being a loyal spy to the Dark Lord?” 

“Or one of his loyal followers.” Hermione smiled. “Besides I don’t believe Dumbledore is that forward thinking when it comes to most magical creatures. He has possible access to a heavily warded place, and I think he’d use it to hold Order meetings, especially if he suspects you might have returned. The man is pathetically predictable.”

Once it was decided that Narcissa would call Kreacher, arrangements were made to ensure that the ritual was prepared for Voldemort to have another piece of his soul returned. Interestingly, he required assurances from Lucius in private that the man still had possession of the Horcrux he had given him years ago. Lucius smiled inwardly at Hermione’s absolute brilliance and cunning. It was almost as they were all pieces on a large chessboard, and the little witch was moving them about to her liking, sacrificing pieces along the way as she saw fit. A Dark Queen plotting and positioning until......what? Lucius for the life of him couldn’t fathom what her endgame was, but he was positive she had one. All he knew was she had saved him from an unpleasant and possibly fatal fate where his Lord was concerned. That alone gave him a great deal of pause. She obviously needed him for some reason as yet, undetermined.


	35. Slytherin’s Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius gain Kreacher’s loyalty while Hermione helps her Father regain his property, and Draco gets a not-so-friendly warning.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews.....

Once the necessary arrangements had been made, Lucius and Narcissa went to the main sitting room and called for Kreacher. The elf ‘popped’ into the room immediately at Narcissa’s summons, and was overjoyed to see a ‘Mistress of the House of Black.’ Narcissa looked at the pathetic little creature who had a bulbous snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes and many hanging folds of loose skin. His bat-like ears had copious amounts of long white hair growing out of them. All told, he was the most derelict house elf Narcissa had ever seen. 

“Thank you for coming Kreacher.” Stated the Lady of the Manor imperiously. 

“Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black. What can Kreacher be doing for you, Mistress?”

Narcissa took the fake locket out of her robes and held it out so Kreacher could see it. The elf’s eyes widened in recognition and he started to wail, pulling on his ears and mumbling about how he ‘fails Master Regulus, tolds Kreacher to destroys the locket, but no matter what Kreacher tried he could not do it.’

When Kreacher went to grab the poker from the fireplace to hurt himself, Narcissa told him firmly to ‘stop.’ The trembling elf looked at her with his big eyes unsure of what to do. Narcissa got up from her chair and walked towards the little creature, keeping the locket visible at all times. When she’d reached him she sat down regally on the chaise and smiled gently. 

“Kreacher, the reason Lord Malfoy and I called you here is we need your help. This locket has come into our possession recently and there was a note inside of it from dear Regulus. He mentioned his desire to destroy the ‘real’ locket and from your ramblings it would appear you recognize this locket and might know where the real one is?”

“Oh yesss Mistress, Kreacher is knowing where the real locket be. Kreacher has been keeping it safe until Kreacher could find a ways to destroys the filthy evil locket.”

“I see,” Narcissa nodded thoughtfully, “it just so happens Kreacher that Lord Malfoy and I know of a way we can destroy the locket but we need your help, will you help us?”

Kreacher looked up at Lady Malfoy in adoration and wonder. “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black. I can go’s back to where it is hidden and brings it here’s for you?”

Narcissa gave Kreacher her most benevolent smile of thanks. “That would be wonderful Kreacher, please do so immediately.”

The elf bowed and ‘popped’ away. Narcissa looked to her husband, who was watching the scene with a contemplative look on his face she was only too familiar with. “Is everything alright darling?” She asked sweetly.

Lucius nodded, his fingers steepled under his chin. “Yes, my love. You have the little creature eating out of your hands, soon he will be begging you to let him give assistance to you in whatever way he can.” Smirking wickedly at his wife, she didn’t need to guess where his thoughts had gone. Giving her husband a placid smile she stated innocently, “Destiny helpers often appear disguised as dreadful beggars.”

Lucius laughed at his beautiful wife’s wit. She truly was a Slytherin through and through. Just then, with a ‘pop’ the unfortunate elf returned with the doppelgänger locket clenched in his tiny fist. He brought it over to Narcissa, who smiled and nodded at the elf. “Well done Kreacher. Lord Malfoy and I are grateful for your assistance.”

“Kreacher lives to serve.” The elf bowed and gave Narcissa the real Horcrux. “I am sure Master Regulus would be very thankful for all you’ve done to honor him Kreacher. Lord Malfoy and I would like to give you the other locket as a reward for your faithful service to the House of Black.” Narcissa handed the fake locket to the little elf whose eyes shone with gratitude and devotion. 

“Thank you’s Mistress.” Gushed Kreacher, who looked at the real Horcrux with such hate. “You will destroy the locket?”

Narcissa nodded. “We have a spell which can do so. If you wish, I can call for you tomorrow to give proof that the locket has been destroyed.”

Kreacher, visibly shaking with gratitude bowed humbly, “Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black.” 

“One more thing Kreacher.....has anyone been able to access Grimmauld Place recently?”

Kreacher’s face made a grimace of disgust. “Master, filthy blood traitor that he is has been comings and goings from the Ancient House of Black as has the old half-blood wizard Dumbledore.”

Narcissa smiled genuinely at the elf. “Thank you Kreacher, please keep our dealings quiet if you can. We will see you tomorrow.”

When the elf returned to Grimmauld Place, Lucius had Dobby fetch the Dark Lord and Hermione from the library and told Dobby to bring them to his study. Escorting his wife, they entered the room just as Dobby appeared with their guests. After Dobby was excused, Narcissa removed the real horcrux from her robes and handed it to Voldemort, who smiled in pride at his daughter. 

“Well, it seemed your theory was correct daughter.”

Nodding, Hermione looked at the locket inquisitively. “Did this locket actually belong to Salazar Slytherin?”

Voldemort nodded, “It had been in my mother’s possession and she had been tricked into selling it for a mere pittance to Borgin many years ago. He then sold it to a woman, Hepzibah Smith for a considerable profit. I was able to secure it years later from the woman, as it was mine by birthright.”

“I have information for the incantation and ritual, I am assuming the elf was bade to destroy the locket for his Master?” Hermione inquired. 

Narcissa nodded. “We told him he could return tomorrow to see proof that we kept our word. He seemed very grateful and eager to be of service My Lord.” Narcissa tipped her head towards Hermione, “It would seem your daughter is quite intuitive My Lord. We were able to confirm from the elf that Sirius has been to Grimmauld Place, as has Dumbledore.”

Lord Voldemort smirked evilly. “Then it is fortuitous that we have someone on the inside.” Looking at his daughter the Dark Lord gave her a genuine smile. “I am learning with each day Narcissa, how truly brilliant Hermione is.” Hermione blushed prettily at the compliment. 

Lucius cleared his throat, bringing attention back to the more immediate issue. “Would you trust me to perform the ritual my Lord?”

Voldemort looked at Lucius closely. “As my daughter is not of age and still carries the trace, I would be pleased if you would do the honors, Lucius.” 

Lucius bowed in supplication, “I would be most honored my Lord.” 

Hermione walked over and gave Lucius the incantation that needed to be said. “A blood sacrifice needs to be made, and as I am your daughter, it would have to be me, Father.”

The Dark Lord stood up, walking over to his daughter and lifted her chin, looking deeply into her eyes. “And you are alright with this, child?”

Hermione nodded. “It needs to be done and I am willing. Please let me do this Father.” Hermione pleaded. 

Voldemort sighed resignedly and looked at one of his most loyal followers, “Let us begin preparations Lucius, as the ritual will tax Hermione greatly, I will require you to look after her closely for the next few days to make sure she isn’t draining her magic.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but her father was not amused. “You will obey me on this daughter. I understand your need to help me, but you will not place yourself at any unnecessary risk.”

“Of course Father.”

Narcissa walked over and put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder in comfort. “I will see to her needs personally My Lord.” Voldemort nodded his thanks, and preparations for the ritual were quickly prepared. 

When the optimal time approached, Hermione was brought outside to where the Malfoy family stones were placed. Her father was waiting for her, and surprisingly Draco was there as well. She was brought into the circle and kneeled before Lucius, who had everything prepared. Hermione’s blood was taken as a considerable gash was made down the inside of her arm, then the spell was recited by Lucius. At the same moment Lucius cast the spell, Hermione hissed the word ‘open’ and in an instant the piece of soul that had been trapped into the locket flew out and swirled around Hermione momentarily before moving in a black cloud, returning to its rightful owner. 

Hermione collapsed from blood loss, so she barely heard a deep voice speak her name, but she did feel dark magic swirling over her, and a hand cradling her arm before she lost consciousness. 

When she came to some hours later she was in her rooms, lying in bed. Looking down at her arm, thankfully there was only a slight remnant of a scar remaining that would probably be gone in a few days. Nagini surprisingly, was laying at the end of her bed asleep, but an even bigger shock was seeing Draco curled up in a chair by the window. He was quietly reading a book, and looked quite disheveled. When she cleared her throat, he looked up and smiled gently, moving over towards the bed quietly. When he’d sat down in the chair by the bed, Nagini woke up and eyed the wizard closely. Draco looked a bit wary, but oddly didn’t back down from the giant snake. 

“Are you alright, Hermione? What were you thinking? I know you wanted to help your father but you lost so much blood, my father had to force a blood replenishing potion down your throat while your father healed you.” Draco shivered remembering Hermione collapsing, “I didn’t think it was possible for the Dark Lord to look worried, but I think he was genuinely concerned.”

Hermione shook her head and smiled, “How did you get in here Draco? Not that I’m not glad to see you but I’m surprised my father allowed you in my rooms unchaperoned.”

Draco laughed. “We are chaperoned, love. Your snake has been keeping a close eye on me since I came in the room an hour ago. My mother had to go take care of something important so she asked me to sit with you. Nagini stays here as long as I’m here.”

Hermione looked down at the snake who was watching the exchange closely. Hissing at Nagini, Hermione admonished, “So, you’re my personal bodyguard now, Nagini? Protecting my virtue from any potential suitors?”

Nagini looked up like she was grimacing. “Is this boy young Mistress’ suitor? Has he formally asked to court you properly?”

Giggling Hermione shook her head in amusement. “He has expressed his wish to, yes. But I have told him that things are uncertain and I am too young to be courted properly.”

Nagini tilted her head in consideration, staring at Draco and making him nervous. The snake then slithered over towards the side of the bed he was sitting on. When she reached the edge, Nagini leant over and moved her head towards Draco who was trying not to look terrified of the large snake. To his credit he sat perfectly still while the snake ‘sniffed’ him. She then moved her large body and started to coil around the younger wizard. 

Draco looked like he was going to wet himself, but he stayed perfectly still as he tried not to panic. Hermione watched the scene unfolding with amusement. It would seem that Nagini was sending a message to her would be suitor. Once Nagini was firmly settled, she started to squeeze the younger wizard until he gasped in pain. Nagini hissed in warning and Draco paled significantly but seemed to understand where this protectiveness was coming from.

After a few moments, Hermione hissed softly, “That’s quite enough Nagini.”

Nagini hissed back angrily, “Master is unhappy with the boy and feels he needs to learn respect for Mistress.”

Hermione sighed softly and hissed. “So you’re doing Father’s dirty work now?”

“Nagini does as she pleases.....and it pleases her to teach the whelp a lesson he won’t soon forget.”

Hermione giggled softly and watched Draco’s eyes widen in disbelief momentarily. Hermione decided to take pity on the wizard and spoke so Draco could understand her. “It’s alright Nagini....I think he’s gotten the message.”

The snake moved back to the bed and settled near Hermione where she raised her head slightly off the bed and hissed, “The boy is in love with you, young Mistress. He is protective of you, scared for you and has deep feelings for you. If the boy wishes to formally court my Mistress, Nagini is not sure she approves. But if he hurts my Mistress again, Nagini will kill him then eat him. Master will approve.”

Hermione sat in stunned silence for a few minutes and then giggled, shaking her head at Nagini’s joke. Well, Hermione hoped it was a joke for Draco’s sake, but she was fairly certain Nagini was completely serious. Draco, watched the exchange, looking puzzled and completely flustered.

“What did your snake say?”

Hermione smiled impishly. “That if you play me false, she will eat you for dinner.” Draco paled and looked at Hermione who was biting on her lip trying to keep a straight face. When she started giggling again, Draco just sneered. 

“She didn’t say that?” Draco questioned a bit uncertainly, “Did she?”

Hermione just shook her head again. “She’s wary of you, Draco. She senses that you have good intentions where I’m concerned, and should we decide to court properly at some point you will have to earn her blessing. But she did mention if you hurt me again, she would eat you. Apparently she’s already gotten my Father’s permission to do just that.” 

Draco sighed a bit shakily and slowly reached for Hermione’s hand. The snake was watching him closely, and Draco had the distinct impression if he made one wrong move that Hermione’s snake could kill him faster than he’d be able to react. He lifted her hand in his and gently placed a kiss to the back of her knuckles, then set it back down gently as before. Hermione blushed at the sweet gesture which just caused Draco to smirk in satisfaction. 

“I’m glad you have her,” gesturing to Nagini, “to watch out for you Hermione. Just please don’t do anything like that again anytime soon.” Handing Hermione a glass of water, and making sure she drank all of it, Draco went back to his chair by the window and watched his witch as her eyelids started to get heavy, and soon she was back asleep. Sighing in relief, he looked at the snake who was watching him curiously. Draco nodded at the snake, “I promise to take care of her and look out for her. She is stubborn, cunning and too brilliant for her own good sometimes. But I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere and no matter how long it takes, all I want.....is to be with Hermione.”

Nagini raised her head slightly and nodded at the blonde wizard, as if she understood exactly what Draco had said. Blimey, she probably did. But at least Draco knew he sort of had an ally in Hermione’s familiar. And he didn’t doubt that the snake would attack anyone who so much as tried to harm his witch.


	36. Meet the Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is introduced to a few within the Dark Lord's inner circle, and plans are made to take Dumbledore down.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two chapters that show just how cunning and ruthless Hermione is and what her plans are going forward.....I’m sorry this will be my only chapter posted today....Christmas party celebrations in effect.....will post tomorrow am sometime....enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews

Hermione’s recovery was surprisingly quick. Her father had visited her often and they discussed many issues, but the one that did not get addressed was whether or not Hermione’s heritage would become more widely known. Several weeks had gone by and September first was fast approaching. Narcissa had made arrangements to have all of Hermione’s books and school supplies delivered to the Manor. She had one of the elves take her measurements and several days later, an entire new wardrobe was delivered. New school robes, skirts, shirts, dresses, shoes and lingerie in the latest styles. Hermione was so overwhelmed by Lady Malfoy’s generosity that she had insisted that it was all too much. 

“Nonsense my dear, you more than anyone deserve to be spoiled, and your father insisted you have the best of everything.” Narcissa, Hermione discovered, was a force of nature and used to getting her own way. She had her husband’s complete devotion and it was easy to see that Draco worshipped the ground his mother walked on. Narcissa made sure that Hermione spent time each day learning high Pureblood society etiquette, rules and social customs. Hermione had always prided herself on being a quick study, but even she had to admit there was so much she needed to learn to fit into the new world she’d been thrust into. 

Dancing lessons with Draco was an obvious perk, and Hermione enjoyed the time they got to spend together. Draco was an excellent dancer, and it was easy to get caught up in the romance of it all. He loved tearing the mickey however, and Hermione found herself blushing constantly at the heated suggestions he’d often whisper into her ear. He would then smirk in satisfaction at her discomfort, watching her blush. 

The Saturday before school was set to resume, Hermione’s father had told her that there would be a meeting that night in the Malfoy’s drawing room, and her attendance was required. From the look on his face, Hermione knew this was of importance so she took extra care after dinner to make herself presentable. She had on her best dark emerald green dress robes, and Trixie, the house elf that Narcissa had assigned to take care of her this summer, was excellent with hair spells. Her curls were loose, shiny and layered down her back in thick waves. She applied minimal make-up and was just putting on a pair of earrings when someone knocked on her door. 

Trixie answered it promptly and in walked her father who was stunned at how beautiful his daughter looked. The Dark Lord still found it disconcerting at times that he had a daughter. Even now, looking at Hermione there was little physical resemblance that would recommend her as his child. Her eyes and hair were her mother’s, as was her physical build. Tom Riddle had always been a complex wizard, and had never been capable of loving anyone or anything. Looking at his daughter now, he could feel pride in her brilliance and beauty, he was in awe of her resilience and keen logical mind. She exuded raw power, very much like his own. But affection, love? It was hard to fathom ever being capable of feeling such emotions, but he did feel a deep responsibility for her. She was his heir after all. She had returned two pieces of his soul to him and as such he was able to retain more control over his baser emotions. For the first time in his long life, he felt a twinge of regret. He hadn’t been there to watch his daughter grow up into the beautiful young woman before him. But then he wondered if she would of become the person she was today without those experiences? Would she been of use to him had she not had the trials and rose above all expectations? It was an interesting thought, but one Voldemort didn’t dwell on for very long. 

“You look lovely Hermione. I know you are wondering why I have asked you to come to this meeting, and I am here to explain. Tonight you will be introduced to a few of my most trusted followers. Many of them have children who are in school with you. I have not told any of my followers, outside of Lucius and Severus your true identity, although some know that I have sired an heir. This meeting is to formally introduce you. You need not worry about anyone revealing your identity, for if any dared to defy me, they would be dealt with most harshly.” 

Hermione nodded, lowering her head and nervously biting her lip while her hands twisted together. Her father, seeing her distress, walked to her and placed a finger under her chin, raising her face to his. Amber eyes met dark green and for a moment Hermione saw red flash through his gaze. “You must not allow any weakness to show, child. I know you have the ability to control yourself, and that is what I expect of you this evening. The men you will be meeting tonight are among my most loyal Death Eaters. They will show you the respect you are owed as my heir, but it is up to you to prove that you belong by my side. You have proven your worth to me, now you must prove it to my followers. Come.”

The Dark Lord escorted Hermione down to the main floor and up a secondary staircase which opened into a large room. There was a long table in front of the fireplace and a huge chandelier handling from the ceiling. A fire was roaring and Hermione could see Nagini curled up on the floor by the head of the table on the far side. 

There were several men standing and talking amongst themselves. Hermione recognized Lucius and Severus, but she had never seen any of the other men before. One man had dark blonde hair that was tied back into a long braid. He was ruggedly handsome in his own way. Another man looked a bit older than the first with darker brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite tall and was conversing with Lucius. There were two other men watching from across the room. One had hideous teeth and could only be Marcus Flint’s father, the other man had salt and pepper hair and was shorter than the other men in the room. 

When the Dark Lord gestured for Hermione to enter the room with him, the six men present came over and formed a semi-circle in welcome. Her father moved forward while Hermione waited a few feet behind and as he greeted his followers they bowed in deference. Voldemort then turned and gestured for Hermione to come to his side, which she did with her head held high and no outward sign of nervousness or fear. Her father gave her a small nod, and then addressed his followers. 

“My friends, it is good to be here with you again after so many years. Much time has passed, yet it seems that much unfortunately, remains the same in our world. However, I would like to acknowledge one change for the better. Allow me to formally introduce you to my daughter and heir, Hermione Granger. It was unknown to myself at the time of my disappearance that her mother had given birth. Concerned for her safety, she hid Hermione in the Muggle world. It was made known to me in Hermione’s second year that she was mine. I have invited her here tonight to acknowledge her as my heir amongst my most loyal followers. Lucius and Severus can give testimony of her brilliance and cunning.”

Lucius walked over and took Hermione’s hand bending over her hand in greeting before he turned to the other men. “I am sure you are all aware that Miss Granger is the top of her class at Hogwarts and a member of Slytherin House. It has been most unfortunate that she was not as welcomed into her own house as is her birthright. She has proven to both Severus and I that she is a force to be reckoned with. I believe given the chance you will all find her to be a formidable ally.”

Hermione smiled politely at a Lord Malfoy’s kind words. “Thank you Lord Malfoy, I will strive to live up to such lofty praise.” Lucius nodded and stepped back to his place. The Dark Lord made formal introductions and then gestured for everyone to take their seats. Voldemort led Hermione to the head of the table where he sat and gestured for her to sit on his right. Severus came over and held out her chair, which she thanked him graciously. Lucius sat on her father’s left and Severus sat on her left. The other men seemed to have set positions at the table and each nodded towards her father as they sat. 

When everyone was settled Voldemort started the meeting. “I have invited you here today to discuss what my plans are going forward. First, as you are aware the Potter boy still lives and this was done purposely on my part. It was suggested that far more damage might be done to Dumbledore’s reputation if Potter were to return alive and obliviated. The death of the Diggory boy was unfortunate, but will play into my hands going forward. Second, we will need to organize a break-out of Azkaban for those of my followers who were wrongly incarcerated. Lastly, there is a prophecy of some concern hidden within the Department of Mysteries that will need to be acquired if our plans to take over the Wizarding world are to be successful.”

As the men discussed the issues at hand, Hermione sat back and listened to their suggestions. She decided to wait until her father addressed her directly before giving an opinion. It wasn’t long before he turned to his daughter and inquired after her thoughts. 

“What do you make of these situations, daughter?” Voldemort smirked and all eyes fell on the young witch simultaneously.

Hermione looked at her father earnestly. “The way I see it, it’s impractical to kill Potter or Dumbledore. It would make one or both a martyr that the masses could rally around. Dumbledore has many skeletons in his closet, and I think it’s time that we bring those skeletons out to face the light of day.”

The blonde-haired man with the deep throaty voice looked at Hermione with an expression that was dismissive. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

Hermione looked to her father who nodded in encouragement and then proceeded to sit back and watch his brilliant daughter dazzle his followers.

Making direct eye contact with Corban Yaxley, Hermione smiled genuinely. “Over the last two summers I’ve had an opportunity to visit Godric’s Hollow, and I am sure many of you are familiar with Bathilda Bagshot, the noted magical historian.” At this several of the men nodded, but looked on with confusion. “She is the Great-Aunt of Gellert Grindelwald. It would seem in his early life, Dumbledore and Gellart were very good friends.” Letting the implication sit there momentarily she noticed a few of the men sitting at the table smirk at her implication. “They corresponded to each other frequently and surprisingly, Dumbledore was not the Muggle-loving wizard he tries to make himself out to be.”

“And how do you know this?” Asked Lucius. 

Hermione took out her beaded bag and opened it. She then reached her arm up to her elbow, into the bag missing the looks of appreciation on several of the Wizard’s faces. She took out a stack of letters and passed them around the table. As the wizards read through Dumbledore’s private correspondence to Grindewald she could see many shocked faces. Voldemort just sat back with his hands steepled watching his loyal followers with glee.

“How did you get these?” Asked Archibald Flint, Marcus Flint’s Father. 

“Bathilda was most helpful. She had saved these letters for many years. When Gellert was sent to Nurmengard after dueling Dumbledore, Bathilda blamed him for the loss of her only family. She was more than happy to turn them over to me, when I told her how mistreated I’d been at Hogwarts under Dumbledore’s care.” Hermione smirked evilly at Mr. Flint who flinched at her insinuation.   
“It would seem that the famous duel in 1945 was not the first that the two men had. Some years prior, another duel had broken out between the two wizards, and Dumbledore’s sister Ariana was killed in the crossfire. It was never proven who sent the killing curse that killed poor Ariana, but Bathilda said it was that incident that permanently severed their relationship.”

“I’m still unclear how you plan to use this information to take down Dumbledore.” Questioned Thoros Nott, Theodore Nott’s Father. 

“Well it’s a simple case of hitting the wizard with attack’s from multiple fronts. First we start a smear campaign against Dumbledore due to the death of Cedric Diggory and the fact that the Boy-Who-wouldn’t-Die was severely injured and obliviated during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Dumbledore used the excuse that since Potter’s name was drawn from the Goblet it constituted a binding magical contract.....and since the man is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation Of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, no one would dare challenge him on an assertion based in magical law. Except he violated several statues by allowing Potter to compete. The most important is that the Potter boy was not of legal age and therefore couldn’t enter into a binding magical contract of any kind, much less one that forced him to compete in a tournament that killed an older classmate of much greater experience. I would argue for a case of gross negligence. How do you think the public at large is going to feel about Dumbledore once they learn that he allowed the supposed Savior of the Wizarding world to compete in a tournament and almost get killed? I doubt too many people would be sympathetic to him. Especially when it becomes public knowledge that the facade he puts on isn’t indicative of his true affiliations.”

“You mean to use the letters as a means to discredit him further?” Smirked Lucius, in awe of Hermione’s ingenuity. 

“Yes, Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the Daily Prophet. I believe I can utilize her as a ally.”

“That witch is highly unpredictable, how do you think you’ll be able to get her to comply?” Asked Yaxley. 

Hermione smiled wickedly, “The witch is an unregistered animagus. She turns into a beetle, and that is how she was getting all those behind the scenes scoops this past school year. I took notice of her after the Yule Ball when she started asking for an exclusive interview with Viktor and I. Later in the year when he and I were talking quietly by ourselves in the library I noticed a beetle sitting on the windowsill near where we were sitting. The next mornings edition of the Prophet had published an embellishment of our conversation, but it made me suspicious. I saw her on two other occasions so I captured her in an unbreakable mason jar and held her prisoner for a few weeks. I doubt I’ll have any problem convincing the witch to help.”

At this confession every single man in the room looked at Hermione in stunned disbelief until her father actually laughed at the nerve of his daughter. The other Death Eaters were even more shocked at their Lord’s outburst. 

Voldemort shook his head in amusement. “Your penchant for blackmail daughter, knows no bounds. First Severus, then Lucius and now a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Should I be concerned?”

“Of course not, my Lord. I would never do something so plebeian as to try and blackmail you.”

Voldemort chuckled, “I should hope not, my dear. Please continue, I think you’ll find your audience most intrigued.” 

Hermione nodded. “I hoped that adequately answered your question Lord Yaxley?” At the man’s nod and smirk, Hermione continued. “Lord Malfoy, as you are Head of the Board of Governors I believe it might be prudent to send a ministry official to oversee Dumbledore this year at Hogwarts. Perhaps you might put the suggestion into the Minister’s ear? Creating friction between the Minister and Dumbledore might be wise.....you might even subtly infer that Dumbledore is after his job. The man looks to be easily manipulated, yes?” Lucius smiled and nodded. “I’m sure you could suggest some Ministry toad, who is a Slytherin and has a close relationship with the Minister?”

Shaking his head in amusement Lucius smiled, “You plan to take out both Dumbledore and the Minister at the same time, don’t you Hermione?”

“Well, it would be the most expedient thing to do, don’t you agree?” She stated innocently. 

Lucius just chuckled knowingly and gave his Lord a look that spoke volumes. “I’d imagine that isn’t the end of the plan though?”

Hermione shook her head. “Lord Malfoy are you familiar with the term, ‘gaslighting?’

“No, I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of the concept.”

“It is a form of manipulation that seeks to sow seeds of doubt in a targeted individual. The process is designed to make the person question their own memory, perception and eventually their very sanity. If done correctly it will eventually destabilize the target and delegitimize their own belief. My intention over the course of the next year is to hit Dumbledore on every front where he holds power and sway. Show his complete lack of rule following by manipulating others, show his true character by driving him to the point where he ends up attacking a Muggle-born.”

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione closely, “And how will you do that?”

Hermione took her wand and silently evoked an incantation causing an apparition to appear before the men. They all gasped as they watched the specter float from the top of the table, looking down on them. Voldemort looked at the girl floating above him, and grinned at the deviousness of his daughter. “I am to assume daughter, that this is Dumbledore’s dead sister?”

“Yes my Lord! It is, and I intend to use this little illusion to drive Dumbledore round the twist as it were. He will begin to think he’s hallucinating, then become paranoid that someone is trying to trick him. Eventually it will lead him in attacking me at the end of the school year. He will be charged with attacking a Muggle-born, which will cement all the propaganda that will be written about him and his relationship with Grindewald, in the time preceding the attack. That combined with discrediting his role in the Wizengamot will eventually be his ruin.”

“Why not just kill the old fool?” Chimed in Walden McNair. 

“Because you make the fool a martyr. And why should that man be exalted? Better to make him suffer.”

Yaxley smiled at his Lord. “Remind me not to get your daughter angry at me, my Lord. Something tells me she can be quite inventive with punishment.” All the men chuckled while the Dark Lord looked on in amusement. 

Severus sat back pondering what he was learning, not realizing Hermione was watching him closely. “Professor Snape, I know you work closely with Dumbledore and have for years. But in all my research into the man, I’ve come to realize he never does anything without having some benefit for himself. Hopefully by the end of the night you will realize just how much that man has allowed those around him that were loyal to him to suffer for his ‘greater good.”

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Indeed.” Was his snarky reply.


	37. Inventive Spells and a Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s continues to impress her Father and his followers and proves just how cunning she truly is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....fibbed a bit....I have 10 minute break at work today to get another chapter posted. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy it. Characters not mine.....

The meeting continued as the men discussed Hermione’s plan. Lucius chimed in with a question. “This plan for Dumbledore is predicated on you keeping you true identity a secret?”

Hermione nodded, looking over at her father. “I believe it is right to assume that I wouldn’t be safe if Dumbledore knew whom I really am. I realize this is a bit of a gamble, but it’s the best chance we have to bring him down.”

“You mentioned something about his role in the Wizengamot,” stated Lord Nott, “I imagine there will be some blow-back from allowing the Potter boy to compete in the tournament, but Dumbledore has many supporters within the Wizengamot.”

Nodding, Hermione replied, “You are correct Lord Nott. However, Dumbledore hasn’t always been a stalwart of following Magical Law if it doesn’t benefit him to do so.”

“What are you implying?” Stated Yaxley.

“Years ago, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban, and recently he escaped from custody as we all know. What isn’t widely known is that Sirius Black is still the head of the Black family, with all the rights and titles it affords. I propose that Dumbledore knew this, but allowed the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black to be incarcerated without a fair trial of his peers. Did you know Lord Yaxley that in the late nineteenth century a law was written that stated that ‘No rightful heir of the Sacred 28 can be sentenced to Azkaban without first a trial by his counterparts. There can be no exception to this law nor repudiation therin for to do so willingly is a violation of the decree set forth and punishable by a sentence of no less than 20 years, and restitution made in full at the discretion of said Lordships.’

“Bloody Hell,” exclaimed McNair, “if what your saying is true, he allowed Black to suffer in Azkaban all these years without his rightful due process!”

Hermione nodded, put her arm into her bag and pulled out an old magical law tome. “I found this book hidden in the back of the restricted section at Hogwarts. I felt it was important so I appropriated it.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “You stole a book from the Hogwarts Library?”

Hermione looked up in shock. “No! That would be wrong! I simply borrowed it, used the ‘gemino’ charm and made my own copy.”

Severus looked at the little witch incredulously. “Am I to assume that you’ve made other copies of books from the restricted section?”

Hermione shrugged innocently. “I may have copied a few books here and there.”

Lucius smirked, “And by a few books, you mean?”

Sighing in resignation, Hermione looked at her father who was watching her with an expression of utmost glee on his face. “I may or may not have copied all the books in the restricted section.”

At this confession the Dark Lord laughed out loud and Hermione smiled at her father as his other followers also laughed in response. Well, all but Severus who looked completely aghast at the thought that someone had copied all the restricted books from the library. 

“Do you have all those books in your beaded bag, Miss Granger?” Sneered her Potions Professor. 

“Actually its a variation on the ‘gemino’ charm that I invented myself and it allows me to copy any text I wish and catalogues it into my personal library. I have the main ledger with me at all times, and if I wish to access a book, I just utilize the spell I created and voila! Instant access!”

By now everyone sitting at the table was staring in complete awe at the young witch. “My Lord,” said Thoros Nott softly, “If I may be so bold, have you given any thought towards betrothal contracts for your daughter?”

Voldemort smirked knowingly, watching the look of astonishment appear on his daughter’s face. “As a matter of fact Thoros, I was approached not long ago by a young wizard wishing to formally court Hermione. I told him the same thing I will tell you now, Thoros. My daughter is too young to enter into such a courtship. I will not be entertaining any such requests until she is of age. I would imagine she’d would have a thing or two to say in whom she would wish to court?” Hermione just looked at her father stoically and nodded once. “Well, there you have it.” Voldemort chuckled. 

“That is disappointing, my Lord.” Stated Thoros quietly, looking over at the young witch covetously. “Might I inquire as to whom made the formal request?” The Dark Lord looked over at Lucius who was smiling to himself, well aware of his son’s wish to court Hermione. 

“Lucius’ son was quick to let me know of his intentions towards my daughter. I believe the boy is quite taken with Hermione.” Hermione just looked back impassively at her father not giving him any emotion or sign of preference either way. 

“Perhaps gentleman, we might table this discussion as I won’t be seventeen for at least another year, and it seems a bit premature. Don’t you agree my Lord?”

Voldemort nodded serenely and smirked in delight at his daughter’s obvious agitation. He wasn’t surprised by Thoros’ interest in his heir, he imagined there would be many such requests once Hermione’s heritage was revealed. His daughter didn’t seem to keen on welcoming such attention, and that was probably just as well. 

“Perhaps we can discuss your desire to remove your followers out of Azkaban, my Lord?” Hermione inquired politely. 

“I am positive you have a plan for that as well, daughter?”

Hermione nodded, and the men chuckled knowingly at her father. “Lord Black was incarcerated in violation of the rule of law. I did some checking and found out that Lord Lestrange was also locked away without his due process. If Sirius Black, known former member of the Order of the Phoenix is released on a technicality, it will set a precedent and will put in question all former Death Eaters who were incarcerated at that time.”

Lucius smiled at the brilliance of Hermione’s idea. “How will you plant the seed, Hermione? It would be suspicious if any of us here were to do so.”

“I agree Lord Malfoy, that is why I am going to have Rita Skeeter pen a story about the abuses of power going on in the Wizengamot. I will have her include a paragraph about past indiscretions, mention Sirius directly. Plant the seeds of doubt in the minds of the public, but Harry Potter in particular. We have been given some intelligence that suggests Dumbledore is starting up the Order of the Phoenix again, and is using the former home of Sirius Black as a base of operations. I plan on ‘helping’ Potter come across some timely information and I have no doubt that he will be able to find a way to petition for a retrial for his godfather. Once that is done, then it’s only a matter of time until all your Death Eaters will be released, legally from Azkaban.”

“If there is a retrial, how do you expect those who are incarcerated to be let free?” Asked McNair. 

Hermione smirked wickedly at the man. “Because those who would’ve been called to testify are no longer an issue. Bartemius Crouch Sr. Former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is dead. The Prewett’s are dead. Frank and Alice Longbottom are permanent residents of the Janus Thickney Ward at St. Mungo’s. Did you know Lord McNair, that there are several statues that make the viewing of memories inadmissible in court if the person who gave the memories is not present. It has to do with a defendants right to face their accusers. You can’t face someone who is dead or insane, can you?”

McNair shook his head, looking at the young witch with respect. “That’s inspired. And I suppose you plan to place the blame for this squarely on Dumbledore?”

“Well, the old fool was the Chief Warlock during that time, you’d think he would’ve been better about following proper laws and procedure. An unfortunate fact that will have to be made public, I’m afraid. All former Death Eaters will probably be released due to some unfortunate technicality and even if it gets to a trial, which I’m certain will not happen, because Dumbledore won’t want anyone looking too closely into his business. As Lord Nott so eloquently pointed out, he holds enough sway to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Your going to use the man’s hubris against him?” Lucius interjected. 

“I’m going to make sure he chokes on it.” Smiled Hermione demurely.

“And the prophecy daughter?” Voldemort asked quietly. Hermione just rolled her eyes, reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a glowing orb, to the shock of everyone around the table. Her father looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You’d best explain, child. Is that what I think it is?”

Hermione nodded. “How did you get it? Prophecy’s can only be retrieved by those whom their about?” Stated Severus. 

“Well, technically that is true, but no one said you couldn’t make a magical copy of said prophecy. Always with the loopholes, really, you’d think Unspeakables would be a bit smarter than that.”

“And how did you get into the Department of Mysteries?” Lucius inclined his head at the little witch. 

“Oh that was fairly easy. Did you know that the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts can give you anything if you know how to ask for it as long as it doesn’t contradict Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration? I managed to find a way to ask it to give me a passage into the room where Harry Potter’s prophecy was hidden......and it did. I entered, disillusioned of course, made a copy and slithered back into Hogwarts. Took all of five minutes.”

Voldemort stared at his daughter in stunned disbelief and by the looks on his followers faces, they too were shocked. Hermione handed the prophecy to her father, who nodded at her in thanks. The little witch sighed and scrunched her nose, she was getting tired. Her father, noticing his daughter’s weariness called for Nagini. “Take Hermione to her rooms and stay with her.”

“Of course, Master.” Hissed the snake.

“Nagini will take you to your rooms, daughter. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

Hermione smiled, “Of course, thank you my Lord.” Hermione went to stand up and the other men followed suit. Each one came and bowed, kissing the little witch’s hand, much to the amusement of her father. When she was at the doorway, Hermione turned and said “goodnight’ to which Voldemort replied, “You’ve done exceptionally well my daughter, I will see you at breakfast in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!


	38. Crucio’s and Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had after the Death Eater meeting and the Dark Lord let’s his displeasure with one of his followers be known.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....someone brought up a great point about how Hermione might have been able to get access through the wards of Hogwarts and I mentioned the answer would be in this chapter in the comments....I apologize as it will be revealed exactly how that was possible in the next chapter.....and much later in the story....

The room was eerily quiet, as seven men sat around the table each alone with their own thoughts. Finally Thoros Nott spoke up quietly. “My Lord, your daughter is truly the Brightest Witch of the Age. How did none of us see it before? I can’t begin to apologize on my son’s behalf for any part he played in alienating Hermione from Slytherin House.”

Voldemort sighed, he knew he would have to deal with this on his daughter’s behalf. It could not be allowed for any of his followers to think he abided the way in which she was treated all these years. She was much too valuable to him to allow it to pass. He’d already crucio’d Lucius and Severus soundly for their insolence where his daughter was concerned. Severus had been understandably conflicted over his vow to Dumbledore and his vow to him. However, his overriding guilt in how Hermione had been tormented under his own watch plus her strength and cleverness, had firmly pushed Severus onto his side. Another debt he owed to his daughter. She was securing loyalty without even realizing it....or perhaps she did.....she was his heir after all.

Archibald Flint shook his head in disgust. “My Lord, my own son.....” his voice fell away in shame. 

Voldemort turned red flashing eyes on the man. “I am aware of what your son did to my daughter as Severus was kind enough to inform me about the incident in Hermione’s second year. Although she did return the favor in kind, however I can not let that pass, Archibald......Crucio.”

The man started to scream in agony as Yaxley and McNair looked on in confusion, so Severus informed them of what had transpired Hermione’s second year, as well as sharing her own plot and how she accomplished her revenge. Thoros chuckled in appreciation. “She stole from your private stores and brewed Polyjuice in her second year? Merlin, my Lord! I am grateful she is on our side, I shudder to think what might have happened if she had been sorted into Gryffindor.”

Voldemort glowered at that thought and lifted the curse from Flint, leaving the man shaking in pain. Things would have turned out very differently had his daughter been sorted into the lions den. She no doubt would have made friends with Potter and that old fool would have the prophecy, not him. By rights, she had no current magical legal guardian, which would make her Head of House her legal representative. “Severus, it has come to my attention that as such you are my daughter’s magical legal guardian. As much as I trust you Severus, I’m afraid I can’t allow Hermione to be influenced by that old fool, and I fear he may try and usurp your authority if so desired, especially if her true heritage were to come to light.”

Severus nodded his head in understanding as Voldemort sighed in resignation. He wouldn’t be able to claim her yet, and that could present a host of problems. Looking around the table in consternation his gaze locked on Lucius. He trusted the man, as much as he trusted anyone. He had proved his loyalty and his son was in love with Hermione. The Dark Lord wasn’t ignorant of the fact that Lucius very much wanted Hermione for his son as the next Lady Malfoy. It could be a fortuitous match, and by asking Lucius to represent Hermione, he was sending a clear message that his son’s suit would be favored, provided that Hermione wished for the union. 

“Lucius, my friend, as Hermione has settled here for the summer, I would ask that you discreetly make arrangements for legal paperwork to be drawn up to represent my daughter yourself. I’m not unaware of the message this would send,” looking at the other men in the room, “however, my daughter will have final say in whom she wishes to court. I owe her that much considering all she has done for me.”

Lucius bowed his head in gratitude, not missing the look of anger on Thoros’ face. “I will do whatever it is you require, my Lord. My only suggestion is to discuss it with Hermione first, from what Draco tells me the little witch has a volatile temper when provoked, and I’d rather not be on the end of another blackmailing scheme or worse, one of her inventive hexes.”

The Dark Lord chuckled at the thought of his daughter’s vindictiveness. “Very well, I will discuss it with her tomorrow. For now, Lucius perhaps you could speak with the Minister and put the suggestion in his ear about Dumbledore. When I speak with Hermione tomorrow, we will devise a plan to deal with Skeeter. Yaxley, you work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, go back through the records and get copies of all the transcripts for my loyal followers rotting in Azkaban. Perhaps we can find something useful that we haven’t thought of.” Yaxley bowed his head in agreement. “We should retire for the evening, I will call you again soon when we have a more definitive plan. In the meantime, my daughters identity remains confined to those within this room. I will kill any one who betrays what is mine.”

The men all nodded at their Lord in solemn understanding. Each one of them had been doubtful of their Lords decision to bring a mere teenager into his inner circle, and each one walked out of the room that evening reaffirming their fidelity to their Lord and his heir. Lucius had heard Yaxley whisper to McNair under his breath that if he were 20 years younger, he might be vying for the witch’s hand himself. McNair then made an off-hand comment about Dolohov, and how he would see her young age as a bonus, not to mention her cunning and brilliance. That comment gave Lucius pause, and he began to plot how he might avoid the possibility of that particular situation from ever happening. 

When he looked up he saw Severus’ expression of distaste and realized that his friend had heard the comment as well. Severus looked over at Lucius, who raised a single eyebrow in response. Severus’ comment of ‘Indeed’ was all the confirmation Lucius needed to know that he had an ally. While the Dark Lord may be amenable at this time to allowing his daughter to choose her spouse, both he and Severus knew that the man was not one to keep his word if there was some greater benefit for himself. Would Hermione be protected from that? Lucius was doubtful, so he would have to do what he could to cultivate Draco’s claim on the little witch. 

When they left the room, Lucius and Severus retired to Lucius’ study for a late night nightcap. The two men discussed the meeting, Hermione’s plans and her overall brilliance. 

“Are you worried Severus, about her plan to discredit Dumbledore?”

Severus shook his head. “As you know Lucius, I begged the man to help Lily and he allowed her to be killed. After listening to Hermione tonight, and much of the information that she shared, I have a hard time believing that the old fool didn’t know who the real secret keeper was. I am convinced he allowed the Potter’s to be sacrificed, but what I can’t figure out is what was the purpose? Did he suspect the Potter brat would survive?”

Lucius steepled his hands thinking over his friends words. “Lily used Ancient blood magic to protect her son. Where did she get that information from, Severus? It’s not as if Muggle-born witches have access to such material, Hermione excluded of course. What if Dumbledore provided Lily the idea in some fashion, knowing she would have to sacrifice herself for the ‘greater good?”

Severus’ face grew stormy at the thought. “Then that old codger has played me for a fool. I just wish I knew for certain exactly what happened leading up to that night.”

Lucius suddenly sat up straight in his chair, his eyes widening. “Hermione!” Lucius sputtered at his friend who just looked confused. “Her ring Severus....”. Severus’ eyes widened in realization.

“She could recall Lily from the Spirit world. You could ask her yourself.” Lucius stated firmly. 

“Do you think that is a wise idea, Lucius? Hermione is obviously aware of what the stone does, but our Lord may not be.”

Lucius smirked and confided into Severus what had transpired with the Dark Lord’s Journal. When he was done Severus sat back in his chair and gulped down the rest of his firewhiskey. “She just gave it back to you? No questions asked? What do you think she is after?”

Lucius shrugged nonchalantly, “I think she knows exactly what she’s after, and the rest of us are playing right into her hands. She’s as brilliant as she is diabolical, and I for one have no intention of being on the losing side, Severus.”

Severus nodded his head in agreement. “Then we must do what we can to assist her in any way necessary.”

“That was my thought as well. I know you overheard Yaxley and McNair. I hadn’t even given it any consideration, but when Bellatrix and Dolohov are released from Azkaban, we will need to be mindful of Hermione’s safety. Bellatrix was always obsessed with our Lord, and discovering he sired an heir, will make her even more unstable if that’s even possible. Dolohov is another issue entirely as the man is well known for his cruelty and sexual depravity. He will see Hermione as the ultimate conquest, and I believe will do anything within his power to secure her to his side. I have no intention of seeing that happen, even if I have to kill the man myself. Draco has told me he is in love with Hermione, and now that our Lord has given me his blessing to be her magical advocate, I fully intend to utilize this position to secure a betrothal contract between the two.”

“Do you have any sense of Hermione’s feelings on the matter?” Severus drawled. 

Lucius smirked knowingly, “She is attracted to Draco, and the two have shared some intimacies, but she made it clear to Draco that she will not be allowed to court him openly yet, but did not seem adverse to the possibility.”

Severus nodded in relief, “That is good then. Perhaps I can help facilitate them spending more time together. I have to let Dumbledore know whom my choices will be for prefects this year. I had thought of Draco of course, but due to Hermione’s unwillingness to remain within Slytherin House I had thought to offer the position to Miss Parkinson. Perhaps I will leave the decision up to Hermione. I will offer it to her with the caveat she return to the dormitories. If she accepts, then the two of them will be spending quite a bit of time together.”

“That is an excellent idea, Severus. Come to breakfast in the morning, our Lord will be there as will Hermione. Make the offer with him present and she is sure to accept.”

“A bit of Slytherin manipulation and a carrot, Lucius?”

“You know me too well my friend.”


	39. An Animagus in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shares with her Father just how she was able to get into the Department of Mysteries and the two begin to plan.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the chapter explaining how Hermione was able to get into the DoM.....again characters don’t belong to me....

The next morning during breakfast Severus had indeed confronted Hermione about the prefect position in front of her father. While excited about the possibility, Hermione wasn’t fooled either, this was a blatant attempt to force her to relocate back to the Slytherin dormitories. When she said as much, Severus just sat there expressionless while her father just smirked at her discomfort. Snape tried to make his case that having additional responsibility of being prefect would look favorable, and serve to discredit Dumbledore further when the time came for Hermione to put her plan into motion. While Hermione thought the argument weak her father did not, and all but told her that he expected her to do her duty to her House, she was Slytherin’s Heir after all. Draco was rather pleased with the turn of events, as it would allow him to spend additional time with Hermione. A point he was quick to make when they were alone in the library later on. 

“I’m glad your happy about the situation Malfoy, but I had no intention of returning to the dorms this year.” Hermione complained petulantly.

“This is a good thing Granger, I can help you with whatever plan you’ve hatched with your Father. You deserve the prefect position. You’re the smartest in our year by far, don’t you want the position?”

Sighing, Hermione wrinkled her nose in that way Draco found adorable. “It’s not that I don’t think I deserve the position, and I’m not afraid of the additional responsibility, I just don’t want to be in the dorms with a bunch of people who barely tolerate me. The sad thing is if they knew my heritage they’d all be fawning over me. Is it wrong to want people to like me for who I am, not just because of my blood status?”

“I understand, and I wish we didn’t have to hide your identity either, but it is where you belong. Dumbledore is not an idiot, and if you’re back in Slytherin House you’ll have the benefit of necessary alibi’s should you need one. It’s common knowledge amongst the other houses that you don’t have many allies in Slytherin, so Dumbledore would never suspect anyone lying to protect you.”

Hermione considered that thought and she begrudgingly admitted that Draco had a point. “Fine. I’ll move back in the dorms, but I swear to Merlin, if one person pulls any stunts like they did in second year, I’ll not be held responsible for how I retaliate.”

Snickering at his witch and her penchant for vindictiveness Draco smiled, “No one would expect you to, love. In fact, I would be more than happy to throw a few hexes in anyone’s direction should they become a problem.”

“You think I need your protection, Malfoy?”

Shaking his head, and smirking he replied, “I think nothing of the sort, Granger. But you can’t expect me to sit back if someone tries to hurt you.....I won’t.”

Hermione came over and sat next to Draco who took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. “This is torture Granger, I want to kiss you so badly right now and I can’t because your bloody snake is somewhere around here acting as a lethal chaperone. Lucky for us we are back in school in a couple days.” Draco grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“And what makes you think I’m going to let you snog me Malfoy, once we get back to school? I’m going to be awfully busy this year, studying for O.W.L.S........it’s doubtful I’ll have much time for socializing.”

“I’ve told you before Granger, about my ability to multi-task.”

“You only do so when you want something Malfoy.” Hermione tsked, while Draco just winked at her knowingly. 

“True enough, since in this case I’ve made my intentions perfectly clear.”

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at the arrogant prat. She could admit, only to herself of course, that she missed kissing Draco as well. She missed the way he made her feel, all out of control with wanton lust. But she needed to focus this year on her task, and that wasn’t going to be easy to do if she allowed the gorgeous wizard sitting next to her, the power to distract her. She was distracted from commenting when her father entered the library, effectively scaring off Draco for the time being. 

Hermione watched Draco leave the library, then turned towards her father. “Good afternoon, Father.”

Voldemort nodded at his daughter and sat down across from her. “There are a few things I wish to discuss with you daughter, some of which I’m sure will displease you. However, the decisions I make going forward will be with your best interests in mind.”

Hermione nodded her head, “Of course, Father.”

“As I’m sure you are aware, as your adoptive parents are Muggles you have no true legal magical guardian. In cases such as these, your Head of House takes on that responsibility. I have spoken with Severus and he understands that while I may trust him, his proximity to Dumbledore makes it untenable for him to remain as your magical representative.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in understanding. “You’re going to have Lord Malfoy take on that duty, aren’t you? Even though I blackmailed the man and his son wishes to court me?”

Smirking at the quick intellect of his daughter, the Dark Lord just nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed in frustration. “Did you make this announcement after I left last night?”

Voldemort smiled at Hermione. “You are quite intuitive daughter. Yes, I did ask Lucius to take on the role, as I cannot currently. He did suggest however, I speak to you beforehand. Something about not wishing to get hexed, or blackmailed. I think you’ve sufficiently managed to ruffle dear Lucius’ feathers, something I’m sure I’ve never seen.”

Hermione lips twisted at the thought. “If your looking for an apology, I’m afraid I don’t have one to offer.” 

Voldemort shook his head, “No daughter, I’d be disappointed if you did apologize. On the contrary I’m proud of your ingenuity and resourcefulness. I do have a question however.” Hermione nodded and motioned for her father to continue. “You’d mentioned that the wards of Hogwarts are attuned to Dumbledore, and he would sense anyone trying to dismantle the wards? I would assume that would include anyone trying to access, or leave the castle in any fashion? If you were able to gain access to the Department of Mysteries, even through then Room of Requirement, he’d have been alerted to your comings and goings. And I am most intrigued how the room was able to create a passage from Hogwarts to the Ministry.”

Hermione smiled triumphantly at her father. “Yes, that is true to an extent. Did you know in third year, Sirius Black gained access to Hogwarts? Got through the protective wards, undetected?”

Voldemort steepled his hands and nodded once, wondering where his daughter was going with this. “He was able to do so because he is an animagus. It’s how he was able to break out of Azkaban, how he stayed relatively sane living under dementors for 12 years. They can’t sense animagus’, and apparently neither can the wards at Hogwarts. Loopholes are interesting things, much like curse-breaking. Find the exception to the rule, and you can bend the rule.”

The Dark Lord looked at his daughter in astonishment, which seemed to be happening on a daily occurrence. “Are you trying to tell me daughter, that you, a fifteen year old witch, are an animagus?”

Hermione nodded, stood up with her wand and shifted into her animagus form. She curled up and hissed at her father in parseltongue. “So what do you think, Father?” 

Voldemort laughed uncontrollably. He’d never thought in a million years that anyone could surprise him, but his own flesh and blood continued to astonish him in new and interesting ways. “You are amazing daughter, but I’d much prefer it if you returned back to your normal state.” He hissed in return.

Morphing back into herself Hermione smirked at her father, who just shook his head in wonder. “Does anyone else know you can do this daughter?”

Hermione nodded, “Only Mrs. White. She was the one who helped me perfect my transformation earlier this summer.”

“Then I highly suggest you keep this between us, there is no reason for anyone to become aware of your animagus form.” 

“Of course, Father.”

“And the passage?” Voldemort inquired.

Hermione smirked at her father and took out a small book from her beaded bag and handed it over. Voldemort looked at the markings in the book and raised an eyebrow in understanding. “These are cuneiform and hieroglyphs.”

Hermione nodded her head emphatically. “I found this in Salazar’s library. I was able to create a temporal portal using the information within this book. The only reason it worked was due to the fact that there is a space chamber of some kind within the Department of Mysteries. It took me nearly a full year to create a stable passageway.”

Voldemort looked completely gobsmacked at his daughter. “Would you be able to replicate it?”

“Potentially, although it did require quite a bit of magic to activate and left me quite drained for several days afterwards.”

“I see.” Voldemort said sternly. “While I appreciate your ingenuity daughter, I’d rather not have you tax your magic again.....am I clear?”

“Yes Father.”

The two of them spent the remainder of the afternoon plotting on how to best utilize Skeeter and how they were going to bring Dumbledore to his knees. Hermione felt rather pleased with herself. Her father seemed to value her opinion and was proud of her cunning and intelligence. She would need to make sure she kept exceeding his expectations. She wasn’t foolish enough to suppose that he wouldn’t push her to excel, but she realized that perhaps she needed to be a bit more careful just how much of her brilliance and cleverness she allowed him to see.


	40. I Should’ve Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts and Draco makes his intentions clear.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! Don’t own the characters.....plot bunny.....well....

September First came rather quickly and Hermione had found her way to Kings Cross station earlier than usual. She was walking through a maze of people when she spotted Harry Potter walking with a man who could only be Mad-eye Moody and a woman with purple hair. Interestingly there was a shaggy dog following closely behind him as well. So it would seem that Sirius Black was very much active within the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione smirked at the thought.

When she boarded the train she found an empty compartment and warded it against intruders. She didn’t feel like being disturbed at present, but figured that Draco would be looking for her as soon as the train got underway. He had been on his best behavior for the past five weeks while Hermione had been staying in his home. They had talked everyday, he had helped her strategize and she found herself becoming enamoured with the wizard against her better judgement. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust in his intentions, he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman as of late, she just wasn’t sure she could afford to allow herself to give in to the feelings she was beginning to have for him. Fundamentally she knew she still didn’t completely trust that he wouldn’t hurt her at some point, and she wondered if she would ever not feel wary of being with him after everything he’d put her through. 

Draco was charming, funny, sarcastic, intelligent, powerful and handsome. Hermione wasn’t oblivious to the ways in which all the witches at school fawned over the Slytherin Prince. He had received several propositions late last year, but to her knowledge he hadn’t been with another witch since a month before he’d told her of his feelings. Hermione wasn’t sure how long a young hormonal teenaged boy could hold out on having sex, before he succumbed to his libido. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that the thought didn’t sit well with her. The truth was, after everything, she would be devastated if he shagged another witch and would most likely never put her trust in anyone ever again. 

Shaking her head and staring out the window, Hermione was unsure of how much time had passed, but she did notice that the train was getting ready to leave and she hadn’t seen Draco at all. Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to act like it didn’t bother her. Getting out a book, she started reading as the train left the station and headed towards Scotland. 

It wasn’t too long before she noticed the blonde wizard she had just been thinking about looking through the compartment window. She noticed him frown in confusion, so she cancelled the wards and concealment charms. When she became visible once again, she noticed his grey eyes warm in appreciation as he opened the door, smirking in his usual fashion. 

“I was wondering where you had disappeared to Granger. Would you like some company?”

Hermione looked at the wizard and raised her eyebrow mockingly, “Would it matter to you if I said I didn’t, Malfoy?”

Smirk widening, Draco lowered himself in the seat right next to her. “Are we back to playing these games love? Because I’m happy to play along, as long as I get my reward at the end.”

Shaking her head in exasperation the little witch couldn’t help but smile. “And what reward would that be?”

“Well, perhaps you should ward the compartment, silence it too. I would be happy to show you exactly what kind of reward I had in mind.”

Grinning openly, Hermione warded and silenced the compartment before closing the blinds and placing a locking charm on the door. It wasn’t even a second later, Draco grabbed her and hauled her into his lap before his mouth covered hers in a bruising kiss. Hermione moaned at the contact and pushed her tongue out to meet Draco’s as they nipped and kissed each other like they were starved of contact. 

After a few minutes of intense snogging, Hermione pulled away and tilted her forehead against Draco’s and the two just spent a few moments breathing each other in. “I’ve really enjoyed having you all to myself this summer Hermione.”

Smirking at the blonde, Hermione couldn’t help but smile softly at the admission. “What Malfoy, you don’t like to share?”

Draco gripped Hermione tighter and kissed her firmly before he responded. “If I have my way you won’t be doing this with anyone else, ever.” Grey eyes locked onto amber ones and Hermione could see determination in Draco’s gaze. “I know we haven’t talked about it much this summer Granger, but my Father did tell me that he was asked to be your magical guardian. Apparently Theo’s father was pretty unhappy about it, as Father thinks he wants a betrothal between you and Theo.”

Hermione nodded, “I know. I was told about the situation that day in the library. I was also told that your request to court me was shared, and somehow, by making your Father my secret magical representative, even temporarily, it somehow gives your claim some kind of precedence.”

“And you don’t know how you feel about that.” Draco finished. 

Looking into Draco’s face, Hermione could see him trying hard not to show just how uncertain this situation was making him. Sighing Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him reassuringly. “What we have right now I don’t plan on sharing with anyone else. If my Father knew, well let’s just say he’d be most unhappy with both of us. Things are going to be intense this year, you know what I have to do, what my plans are. But Draco, you need to trust that whatever happens, I am not the kind of girl to share intimacies easily. I want you.......and it’s taken me a while to come to terms with that. My Father has promised me that I will have final say in whom I wish to court formally, but even if he didn’t I would never allow myself to be with someone I didn’t want.” 

“I know Hermione. But you have to understand that there are some who follow your Father who would see you as the ultimate prize, and would do whatever it took to possess you.”

Shaking her head, Hermione rolled her eyes. “And you don’t see me as a prize, Draco Malfoy?”

Sighing and touching his forehead to hers, Draco stated passionately, “You are the greatest prize my love because you are brilliant and beautiful, strong, fierce and more clever than anyone I’ve ever known. Not just because of whom your Father is. I won’t see you used as a trophy, you deserve more than that.”

Smiling openly, Hermione asked curiously, “And you deserve me?”

Shaking his head in shame, Draco responded sadly, “No, I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough to deserve you. I’ve hurt you in ways that keep me up at night and make me feel like I should walk away and let you find someone more worthy. But I’m a selfish wizard Hermione. I love you too much to walk away now, but if you decide at some point that you don’t want to be with me, I will let you go. Because your happiness means more to me than my own.”

Hermione’s breath hitched as she looked into the earnest expression of the boy......no.....the young man sitting next to her. His face was open and his eyes were watching her with such a burning intensity it took her breath away. She moved her fingers through Draco’s hair and down his temples, across his cheekbones towards his lips where he gently kissed the tips of her fingers. Her heart was beating frantically, she was so completely overwhelmed that tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 

Moving forward and framing Draco’s face with her hands she kissed him. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist and returned her affections with equal passion. He moved one hand up to the back of her head, holding her in place while he ravaged her mouth causing Hermione to moan at the feelings he was eliciting. Breaking away from his mouth, she moved her lips down the column of his throat, sucking on his pulse point which caused Draco to drop his head back on the headrest and groan. When Hermione reached to grasp him intimately, Draco pulled away, gently shaking his head. “Love, if we don’t stop now I’m going to have a hard time controlling myself.”

Hermione blushed deeply, causing Draco to chuckle. “I didn’t know you had such self-control.”

Sighing and placing the softest of kisses on his witch’s lips, Draco looked at Hermione intently. “I know I didn’t have a lot of self-control last year and I know you witnessed that. So I made a promise to myself the moment I knew for sure I was in love with you.”

“And what was that?”

“That I would wait for as long as it took for you to feel the same way about me as I do about you. I won’t cheapen what we have by letting my baser urges control this. So...until we are formally betrothed I will honor you and your father’s wishes and respect you properly. So.....kissing is very much wanted and needed....but nothing further.”

Hermione sat there in shock. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly.” Draco’s solemn expression told Hermione he was indeed, serious.

“Scared of my Dark Lord of a Father, eh Malfoy?” Hermione smirked.

“Terrified...but I’m actually more in awe of his beautiful daughter, who bewitches me more and more everyday. And I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For not waiting for you. I should’ve waited.” Draco looked up at Hermione with sadness reflected behind his grey eyes.

“I dated Viktor, Draco. Granted all we did was kiss, but I was sure I’d feel something more for him.”

Nodding in resignation, Draco asked softly, “Are you.....did you regret not feeling more for him?”

“At the time, because I was frustrated by you and my growing attraction for you...but now...I’m glad.”

Draco smirked and nodded. “Me too.” Tracing her cheek with his finger he stared into her eyes, his gaze completely vulnerable and bared before her. “I feel as if I don’t have the right to ask, but I cannot do so.......” Draco trailed off awkwardly. 

Smiling encouragingly, Hermione whispered, “Just ask me Draco.”

Nodding once he whispered back, “Please promise me that you’ll be careful this year. Don’t put yourself at unnecessary risk, and come to me if you need help. Promise me, Hermione.”

Looking at the wizard who ironically, she had sworn at one time not so long ago she would never allow into her heart, she could feel her walls starting to crumble. “I promise Draco, I will be careful. I want you to promise me that whatever happens this year, you won’t lose your temper, and you won’t revert back to that hateful boy again. I don’t think I could take that......not again.”

Seeing the look of pain on his witch’s face he grabbed her close and kissed her lovingly. “I promise love, I will never hurt you again. I love you Hermione. That will never change.”

Hermione wanted to speak, but the words were lodged in her throat, so she just nodded at her wizard and kissed him in thanks. This year would make or break her, and all she knew at this moment was at the end of it, she wanted to openly acknowledge their relationship and see where it might lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews....


	41. The Downfall Of Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s plan against Dumbledore comes to fruition and she walks away with a prize....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year five in a nutshell....while the characters aren’t mine and belong to JK....I decided to make year five into a single edit for the sake of time and length of this story....that being said....hope you all enjoy!

School had started and Lucius Malfoy had managed to get Minister Fudge to place a Ministry official at Hogwarts to monitor the Headmaster. Delores Umbridge was a foul woman, with a penchant for pink. She interrupted the Headmaster at the welcome back feast, and it was easy to see that Dumbledore was unhappy with her presence. She made things extremely difficult for the Headmaster, questioning his authority and interviewing all the teachers for competency. Her political powers were formidable, and Dumbledore was having a hard time keeping the witch out of his business. 

Hermione’s entire plan went off without a hitch. She had contacted Skeeter, and as she had discussed with her father, had several articles written on the abuses of power within the Wizengamot. When the article came out about Sirius Black being imprisoned without a trial by his peers, a clear violation of the rule of law, there was immediate backlash within the Pureblood community, especially when it was speculated by Skeeter that Black had never been properly disinherited and therefore was still Head of the Black family. Hermione had made sure to be in the library that afternoon when the Prophet had come out, and was looking through some Magical law books, when Harry Potter came walking in, looking confused and angry. 

Hermione had heard Harry asking Madam Pince for any books on old Wizarding laws, and the matron had directed Harry over to where Hermione was sitting. When Harry noticed what Hermione was reading and all the notes she had, he quietly asked if she had read the paper that morning and if she might help him locate the books he was looking for. Smiling shyly, Hermione directed Harry to some books she thought might be helpful, and was unsurprised when he sat down at her table and quietly started to read. Every so often he’d look up at Hermione with interest, but mostly kept to himself. 

This was the start of a fairly regular routine where Harry would find Hermione in the library looking through all kinds of research. When he’d asked her about it one day, she just shrugged and said that she was hoping maybe to go into Magical Law, and thought it might help studying up on the subject. Harry nodded and went back to his research, but he started asking Hermione questions, which she was only too happy to answer. 

Over the month of October, the two students became a regular fixture in the library, much to the annoyance of Ron Weasley....and even Draco was a bit put out that Hermione was spending so much time with Potter. Hermione had admonished Draco, telling him firmly that this was part of her plan and he’d promised his unconditional support. Draco had pouted, but Hermione had made sure to try and spend some time with her jealous wizard. This seemed to appease him, even though they only snogged occasionally, Draco stayed faithful and kept his promise to be supportive. 

Just before Halloween, Hermione slyly shared the information with Harry that she had shared with her father and his Death Eaters over the summer. Harry was excited and grateful to Hermione, and couldn’t wait to write his godfather about the possibility of getting a trial and acquittal. Kreacher had confirmed with Narcissa that the Order were holding secret meetings at Grimmauld Place and the fact that Dumbledore had let Sirius rot in Azkaban for twelve years didn’t sit well with many in the Order. As the days passed and stories were being written cataloguing Dumbledore’s secret relationship with Gellert Grindelwald, as well as publishing excerpts from their correspondence from years ago, murmurs were beginning to spread about Dumbledore’s previous activities. But it wasn’t until the article was published about the death of Ariana Dumbledore that things really took a turn for the worse. 

Hermione had managed to make some small inroads into her ‘gaslighting’ of Dumbledore. During several instances she had used her specter to unnerve the Headmaster. One notable occurrence happened in front of the Ministry Toad, who began to question Dumbledore’s sanity. By Christmas public opinion had started to shift dramatically against Dumbledore and when Peter Pettigrew was captured and brought to the Ministry, Sirius was able to get a trial, and was subsequently released on the very technicality that Hermione had assumed he would. Harry was thrilled, and he thanked Hermione profusely for her help, apologizing for his poor treatment of her, and promising her that he would tell Sirius all about her help. Hermione was gracious and told Harry she’d been only too happy to offer her assistance, but that she didn’t expect anything in return. Rita Skeeter had speculated in her article right before the holidays that Dumbledore had known all along that Pettigrew had been the Potter’s secret keeper. The public outcry had been massive and Harry had told Hermione that he was hoping this wasn’t true, but he didn’t know what to believe anymore where Dumbledore was concerned. As luck would have it, Peter Pettigrew managed to escape from Azkaban before his trial.

Hermione had spent the holidays at Malfoy Manor with her father, who praised her success in getting Sirius Black released, as well as planting the seeds of doubt where Dumbledore was concerned. Hermione took her father’s praise in stride, telling him that Skeeter was set to write another article once she returned to school about the miscarriage of justice where the other Purebloods in Azkaban were concerned. 

As Hermione predicted, once word got out about Rodolphus Lestrange being imprisoned without a proper trial, it put all other Death Eater convictions into question. By Easter, the Lestrange brother’s, Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange were all released and freed. The uproar was huge, and all the blame was placed squarely on Albus Dumbledore, much to the horror of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly Weasley was sufficiently enraged, as those who had killed her brother’s were set free on various technicalities. Sirius felt bad, of course, but refused to take the blame for something he simply wasn’t responsible for. The press hounded Dumbledore and between seeing ghosts of Ariana, dealing with his previous personal life being exposed, and dealing with the Ministry hag following his every move, Dumbledore was slowly reaching the breaking point. 

The day after O.W.L.S. were completed, Hermione found herself walking through the corridor near the Headmaster’s office. She was standing with Potter and Neville Longbottom when Dumbledore came barreling out of his office. Hermione discreetly cast the spell, which caused the apparition of Ariana to appear. Incensed and half mad, Dumbledore screamed at the three students shouting which one was responsible for ‘it’ which made Neville and Harry confused. Hermione smirked knowingly, causing the Headmaster to become enraged and before she could defend herself, Albus Dumbledore cursed her with an unforgivable. The ‘crucio’ was extremely painful and Hermione screamed in terror, pleading with the Headmaster to stop, while sobbing uncontrollably. Harry started screaming while Neville ran to find help. Hermione had no idea how long she’d been under the torture curse, but she threw out her strongest wandless spell and disarmed the Headmaster, his wand flying into her hand...........and suddenly the pain stopped. Then.....she was being lifted by a strong set of arms before she lost consciousness completely.

Two days later, Hermione woke in the infirmary, where she was surrounded by a few of her classmates. Harry was sitting on her right, while Draco and Daphne were sitting on her left side. Lucius Malfoy was talking quietly with Sirius Black and Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her, running diagnostic scans and shoving several potions down her throat. 

“What happened?” Hermione whispered weakly, causing all eyes to look at her with sympathy and concern. 

“Merlin Granger, we didn’t know if you were ever going to wake up. How do you feel?” Draco asked quietly, but Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes he was very upset with her. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he was quietly stroking her hand as if to reassure himself she was truly alive and alright. 

“I feel fine, just a bit sore and tired. What happened Malfoy?”

Draco sighed, looking over at Potter who grimaced in return. “You were cursed by Dumbledore with an unforgivable. The man has completely lost his mind. Neville found Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I guess your magic tried to protect you and you disarmed the Headmaster, and he’s in Azkaban awaiting trial for using an unforgivable and attacking a Muggle-born student. The press is in a frenzy, and Father thinks he could get the kiss.”

“Oh dear.” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears, a convincing performance if the subtle look Draco was sending her way was any indication. “I had no idea. I disarmed him? What happened to his wand?”

Lucius walked over and pulled the Headmaster’s wand from his robes. “I was given this to hold until Dumbledore’s trial, which will start in a few days.” Hermione nodded.

Nodding Hermione yawned. “Would you all mind if I talked with Lord Malfoy alone for a moment.”

Noting the looks of surprise on everyone’s faces, Hermione couldn’t help but sigh. “He’s on the school board and I have some personal questions I’d like to ask.”

Nodding in understanding, everyone made to leave the room, but Draco looked back for a moment and nodded at his father. Once everyone was gone, Lucius set up silencing charms and gave Hermione a quizzical look. “I’m glad you are awake and feeling better Hermione. Your father will be glad to hear of your recovery. He was quite incensed, and almost blew his cover to come see you. I’m sure he wants to see Dumbledore dead.”

“I would like that as well, but I didn’t want to speak of Dumbledore directly.” Hermione began. “I need a favor, and I’m going to require a wizards oath Lucius.”

Raising an eyebrow at the young woman, he considered her momentarily before he complied. Once the oath was completed, Hermione held her hand out for Dumbledore’s wand. Lucius placed it into her outstretched hand and gave her a questioning look. Hermione grabbed her wand off the table next to her and silently cast her modified ‘gemino’ charm, which caused Dumbledore’s wand to duplicate. Handing Lucius the copy, Hermione placed the real wand under her pillow for safe-keeping. 

“Do I want to know why you’ve just copied Dumbledore’s wand?” Lucius asked with interest. 

Hermione smiled. “The wand that Dumbledore possessed, which is now mine, is the fabled Elder Wand, Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy’s eyes widened comically and he sputtered most unrefined. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yes. He won it from Grindelwald in 1945. Grindelwald stole it from Gregorovitch the Wandmaker. Now it is mine.” Hermione smirked and watched Lucius’ eyes widen in appreciation. 

“That is why you wanted Dumbledore to attack you?” 

Hermione nodded once. “You will keep this between us. I don’t want anyone to know I have the wand. The wand chooses the Wizard and if I’m correct, it’s allegiance now belongs to me.”

Lucius chuckled. “You never cease to amaze me Hermione. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you Lucius. Can you please let everyone know I’m going to go back to sleep.”

Lucius nodded and went to tell his son and friends that Hermione was going to take a nap. He had to give the little witch all the credit she was due, her plan had gone off without a hitch and she’d even walked away with the ultimate prize. Not for the first time, Lucius pondered on how lucky they were that Hermione was on their side.


	42. The Daughter of the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to Malfoy Manor.....the Dark Lord confides to Lucius the identity of Hermione’s mother and a meeting with the Death Eaters leads to a confrontation and a brutal demise.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter.....characters aren’t mine......hope you enjoy!!!

Dumbledore’s trial and sentencing made the front page of the Daily Prophet for well over a month. Hermione, Harry and Neville had been called to testify as well as Professor’s Snape and McGonagall. When the evidence was finished, Dumbledore was sentenced to Azkaban for 20 years. He didn’t receive the kiss, but Hermione was quite pleased that the man would most likely die in prison with his reputation in tatters. When she returned back to Malfoy Manor, her father and Nagini were waiting for her. 

“Daughter, it is good to see you looking well. Nagini and I feared for you, when we had heard what happened.”

“I am alright Father. I am glad to be home.” Hermione sighed. Nagini came over and wrapped herself around her young mistress. Hermione giggled softly and petted the snake. “I’m alright Nagini.” Hermione hissed. “Just tired, and glad it’s finally done.”

Nagini lifted her head and considered the little witch before her. “You gave Master and I a fright. Nagini is cross with young mistress, putting herself in harms way. The old wizard could’ve killed my mistress. Nagini is most displeased, but happy you are safe.”

“I am too Nagini.” The snake removed herself from Hermione and slithered back towards the fireplace in the study. Hermione sat down and looked at her father expectantly when he sat down next to her. 

“I know you’re tired daughter, but I have called a meeting this evening with my inner circle. I believe it’s time for you to meet my most loyal followers, and for them to show their appreciation for your efforts in freeing them.”

“As you wish Father. I would like to freshen up a bit and maybe get something to eat beforehand if that’s alright?”

Voldemort nodded. “Nagini will escort you to your rooms. She will be at your side at all times daughter.”

“Of course, Father.” Hermione nodded and left quietly with Nagini following her out of the room. 

When Hermione had left, Lucius entered the room and bowed to his Lord. “Sit, Lucius.” Voldemort gestured to a chair. 

Lucius nodded and sat down, watching his Lord closely. “I am grateful to you Lucius for watching over Hermione this past week. Now that Dumbledore is taken care of and the Minister is effectively under our control, I wish to discuss my daughter. As you are aware she turns seventeen in September. Your son will not be of age until the end of their sixth year, and I’m not inclined to have her enter an engagement until she is finished with her N.E.W.T.S, but I will allow them to formally court seventh year providing your son realizes that he will not engage in any other relations with witches until such time as he’s allowed to court Hermione openly and he will abide by all the measures I put forth on him as part of the courtship. I have also been made aware that she received eleven OWLS, outstandings in all her subjects and with that I find I can no longer keep her entire heritage a secret.”

“Draco will abide by whatever demands you wish to place upon him but I don’t understand one thing my Lord, do you wish to openly acknowledge Hermione as your heir?”

“Not in so many words. The entirety of Slytherin House will be made aware of her heritage, under penalty of death it will not be revealed. I will not have my daughter continued to be a leper within her own house. Her mother is another issue, one which I have failed to mention because I wasn’t sure if she was still alive. I have since found out she went into hiding, shortly after Hermione was left with the Muggles.” Voldemort sighed. “Dumbledore had her family killed trying to find her. She was a spy within the Order, and as such when Dumbledore found out, her family went into hiding. It was believed they were killed by Death Eaters, and I never disputed that claim until now.”

Lucius’ eyes widened. “You mean to say my Lord, that Hermione’s mother is Marlene McKinnon?”

Voldemort nodded, surprised that Lucius had figured it out so quickly. “Yes, Marlene had been involved with Sirius Black at Hogwarts as you know, but that was a cover. I met the girl when she was in her fourth year, and I was intrigued by her brilliance. She knew who I was, but she was never fearful of me. I grew to respect her, as much as I am capable I suppose. I knew her family had been killed, and I had always assumed she’d been killed with them. The fact that Hermione lived, told me Marlene was not in her family home when they were attacked. I was able to track her down this last year as she’d been living with distant relatives in a small village outside Cornwall.”

Lucius looked shocked. “Where is she now, my Lord?”

“She is safely hidden until I can figure out a way to reunite mother and daughter. Marlene being a Pureblood, once she claims Hermione, her blood status will no longer be an issue.”

Lucius nodded. “Then perhaps you might allow me to help in that regard My Lord. If Marlene were to come forward now, and give testimony that Dumbledore killed her family, he’d be put on trial again and there’d be no avoiding the kiss for him this time. All good will he had remaining on the Wizengamot will be swept away when it is learned he tried to kill someone within his own ranks, the last of a Pureblood House.”

Voldemort smiled. “I do believe that could work Lucius. Please speak with Minister Fudge and I will go and discuss this with Marlene. If she agrees, we will be able to reunite Hermione with her mother sooner than anticipated.”

Lucius bowed and stood. “I will see to it immediately, My Lord.” 

Voldemort stood and walked up to his daughters room and knocked on her door. When he didn’t get a response, he walked in and saw Hermione laying on her bed asleep. Smiling to himself, he walked over and brushed a lock of hair from her face, which caused the young witch to stir and look up at her father with bleary eyes. “I’m sorry Father, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Not to worry daughter, I came to tell you I will be leaving for a couple of hours. There is someone I have to meet with. I will need to speak with you tonight after the meeting is over, but for now sleep and Nagini will wake you in a couple hours.”

Hermione nodded sleepily and nestled her head back down on her pillow, instantly falling into slumber. As Voldemort looked down at his daughter, he was once again awed by her cleverness and cunning. Her brilliance was unmatched by none except himself and he was amazed at how resilient she was. She had executed her plan flawlessly and had handed him Dumbledore and the Minister without a single drop of blood being shed. He had no doubt that with Hermione at his side, the Wizarding World would be his for the taking. 

Looking at his familiar he hissed quietly. “Watch over her Nagini, no one is to enter this room without my permission and you are tasked with keeping her virtue protected at all costs. I am not unknowledgeable of her beauty and brilliance or the proclivities of some of my more loyal followers.”

The snake nodded once, wondering if her master understood the ramifications of his words, but choosing to ignore it for now she slithered over to the end of her mistress’s bed, silently keeping watch over her new charge. Nagini would never allow anyone to harm her mistress and she would kill anyone who tried.

Hermione took great care getting ready for her meeting with her Father’s Death Eaters. Narcissa had come in and helped the young witch with her hair, and made some recommendations on which robes suited her best. Hermione finally settled on a beautiful emerald green set, which Narcissa smiled approvingly at her choice. When she was ready, Narcissa left Hermione at the main drawing room, where several people Hermione didn’t recognize were standing quietly talking amongst themselves. When Hermione entered, she was greeted immediately by Lucius and Severus, who both kissed the back of her hand in greeting. Thoros Nott and Walden McNair came forward and formally greeted Hermione, followed by Corban Yaxley who had another gentleman with him that Hermione had never met. 

“My Lady, It is good to see you looking so well after your ordeal.” Smirked Yaxley in his deep, throaty baritone. 

“Thank you Lord Yaxley, I am happy that unfortunate business is behind me. Perhaps you might introduce me to the gentleman next to you?”

“Of course,” Yaxley drawled. “This is Lord Antonin Dolohov. Antonin this is Lady Hermione Riddle, our Lord’s daughter.” Hermione curtsied formally and was taken aback when the man in question moved into her personal space and reached for her hand, kissing the back of it and looking deeply at Hermione in a way that made her uncomfortable. 

“It is my pleasure to formally make your acquaintance Miss Riddle. I understand that it is you I have to thank for my release from Azkaban, a free man once more.”

Hermione smiled demurely, locking her Occlumency shields down firmly. “I thank you for your kind words, Lord Dolohov. I was only doing my part for our cause.”

“Nonsense. I have heard rumors of your cunning and beauty, but I must say the rumors don’t do you justice my Lady.” Dolohov smirked and Hermione just nodded her thanks before Lucius came over to whisk Hermione away for introductions elsewhere. When she came to Rodolphus Lestrange, he was flanked by his brother Rabastan and his wife Bellatrix. Narcissa had warned Hermione that her sister was a bit unhinged, and had an unhealthy obsession with the Dark Lord. Hermione put on her best placid expression and smiled politely at the threesome who were looking at her with a mixture of appreciation, hesitation and irritation. 

Lucius introduced Hermione to his sister-law, her husband and his brother. “Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan please allow me to formally introduce you to Our Lord’s daughter, Hermione Riddle. Hermione this is Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, his wife Bellatrix and brother Rabastan.”

Hermione curtsied formally which drew an appreciative smile from Rodolphus and Rabastan. Bellatrix however, was not impressed at all. “You’re the Dark Lord’s daughter?” Bellatrix sneered openly. “And who might your mother be child?”

The room had suddenly gotten very quiet and Hermione looked at the older woman with amusement. Clearly Narcissa was correct in her warning that Bellatrix would be a problem. “Yes, Lady Lestrange, I am the daughter of Our Lord. I’m afraid any other personal information would need to be directed to Our Lord, as I’m sure you can understand, he is a private person and would not take kindly to openly discussing such matters in front of even his most loyal followers.”

Bellatrix grimaced but then glared harshly at her attempt being thwarted while her husband just looked at Hermione with admiration and Rabastan seemed amused by Hermione’s response. 

“Why you insolent child, I will have you know I am Our Lord’s most faithful and devoted servant to the cause and I’m sure Our Lord would not take kindly to learning that his child was disrespectful towards his most loyal follower.” Bellatrix crowed with glee. 

Hermione’s countenance didn’t change, if anything she looked even more amused than before. “I’m afraid Our Lord has not mentioned you to me, so I was unaware of your status Lady Lestrange. I’m sure he will be pleased to see you all here, giving your unconditional support to his cause. Loyalty is such a valued commodity.” 

There were quiet chuckles at the thinly veiled insult, but Bellatrix looked even more incensed. Moving over into Hermione’s space, the older witch tried to stare down and intimidate, but Hermione just raised an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. Bellatrix sneered and was about to speak when the Dark Lord entered the room and the older witch stepped back, but Voldemort had witnessed the exchange and was silently applauding his daughter in how deftly she handled Bellatrix. 

“My friends, welcome home. I know these past years have been uneasy, and I am not without appreciation for those who have shown continued loyalty to our cause.” At this Bellatrix preened, smiling triumphantly at Hermione, who just looked back at her indifferently. “You are here today, thanks to the efforts of one who has become indispensable to our cause, it was through her efforts, planning and cunning that we are free today of Albus Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix is fractured and the Ministry is firmly in our pocket. Please raise your glasses in a toast, to my daughter and Heir, Hermione Riddle.”

All the men in the room raised their glasses and toasted the young witch, Bellatrix however looked incensed. “My Lord, why should we give deference to a mere child? Has she killed for the cause, tortured any Muggles for the cause?”

All eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord as he smiled harshly at Bellatrix. “Ah Bella, I had almost forgotten your thirst for blood. Times are changing, and we must change with them. Hermione was able to discredit and dismantle the Order without a single drop of blood. She has effectively turned the entire Wizarding World against Dumbledore. There are no heroes or martyrs to rally to their cause.....they are fractured, shamed and impotent. You stand here a free woman thanks to my daughter’s efforts. Who do you think came up with the research and planning to allow you to walk in here tonight a free woman, and not a fugitive?”

Bella just glared at the little witch. “Research is all well and good My Lord, but how is she going to be able to handle herself if the need for bloodshed is required. Run away like a frightened little lamb? Do you really think........”

All eyes focused on Hermione who was looking at the older witch with something her Father could only describe as calm amusement. She lifted a questioning eyebrow to her Father who silently nodded in return, then suddenly, Bellatrix had her hands at her throat, gasping for air. The shocked faces of all in the room quickly turned towards the little witch who had her head tilted at the older witch, giving her a considering look before she smiled widely. “I’m sorry Lady Lestrange, you were saying something?” As the dawn of awareness flitted across the faces of those in attendance, the Dark Lord chuckled at his daughter. Wandless, silent magic......most impressive. 

Bellatrix was on her knees, struggling to breathe. She reached for her wand to hex Hermione when the wand flew from her hand and into the little witch’s palm, who was calmly standing across from her. When it appeared as if Bellatrix was about to lose consciousness Voldemort quietly but firmly said, “Enough Daughter, you’ve made your point.”

Sighing, Hermione waved her hand and released the witch from the asphyxiation spell she’d created. The mutterings of the other men in the room, not to mention the way in which Dolohov was leering openly at Hermione made The Dark Lord realize that his followers were in awe of his daughter and the power she wielded. The thought made Voldemort smile. 

Hermione walked over to where Bellatrix was gasping on the floor trying to regain her equilibrium. Oddly enough, her husband made no effort to help her up, which Hermione thought intriguing. When she was within arms reach, Hermione handed Bellatrix’s wand back to her with a small smile and turned to go back to where she was standing next to her Father when she heard a gasp and reacted instantly, throwing up her protective shield silently and sending a reflective charm back towards the caster. The scream that pierced the air gave Hermione a measure of satisfaction, but when she turned around and saw Bellatrix on the floor with open cuts all over her body she looked at the others in the room and was surprised when all of the men present were glaring at the older witch with open disdain. Apparently it was considered bad form to attack when someone’s back was turned. 

Bellatrix was losing blood quickly and Hermione looked at her father who was watching the other woman plead with him to spare her life. “And why should I do that Bellatrix? You attacked my daughter dishonorably.” Looking to Rodolphus, Voldemort inquired, “And what of you, Rodolphus? Should I spare your wife’s life?”

Rodolphus looked to his Lord and then to his Lord’s daughter, who was watching the scene with feigned disinterest. “No my Lord. What Bella did, she did of her own volition. I will accept whatever decision you make in regards to her life.”

Voldemort looked down at the woman who had been one of his most trusted servants, but he was no fool. The woman was obsessed with him and he had been concerned that Bellatrix would try and openly challenge Hermione. That his daughter had gained the upper hand over a witch as powerful as Bella made Voldemort most pleased. Looking over at his daughter, she was watching him with a guarded expression. He knew that look......she was wondering if he would choose another over her after everything she had done for him. In that moment Voldemort knew he could not dishonor his daughter in such a way. 

Looking at Nagini, who was sitting up next to Hermione, Voldemort nodded once. “Nagini, kill.”

The snake didn’t need to be told twice, as she would have killed the witch even if her Master had let her live. Striking with deadly precision, Nagini ended the mad witch’s life without hesitation. Hermione sighed when Nagini came back to her and gently petted the snake, who wrapped herself around her mistress before hissing at the rest of the room in warning. Voldemort chuckled at how overprotective Nagini was being, but he applauded the sentiment just the same. 

Hermione went over to Lucius once Nagini released her and looked at him sadly. “I am sorry Lucius, please convey my apologies to Narcissa.”

Lucius smiled at the young witch. “You have nothing to apologize for Hermione. Bellatrix sealed her own fate, and Narcissa will understand. She won’t blame you.” Hermione nodded and moved over to where Lord Lestrange was standing. “I am sorry for your loss, Lord Lestrange. Please know that I would’ve welcomed Bellatrix under better circumstances. Your families devotion to our cause is not something that can ever be minimized.”

Rodolphus took the young witch’s hand and bent over her knuckles placing a small kiss there. Looking into her amber eyes, he smiled kindly. “Bella was my wife, but it wasn’t a love match. I am saddened more by her shameful behavior, My Lady. Rabastan and I are grateful for your efforts, it is because of you we stand here free men.”

Hermione blushed and nodded. “Thank you Lord Lestrange for those kind words.”

Rabastan came over and kissed Hermione’s hand in gratitude as the rest of the room watched the display of loyalty being reaffirmed. Voldemort directed that Bella’s body be removed and the meeting to commence. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, discussion began on the best way to infiltrate the Ministry. What plans needed to be made in regards to Hogwarts, and at this Hermione gave her suggestion. 

“My Lord, the Hogwarts register lists all incoming students who are to be invited to attend, correct?” Voldemort nodded, wondering where his daughter was going with this. “Well, I was thinking....” A few amused chuckles went up in the room which caused the witch to blush and her father to smile. “If we were to put someone in Dumbledore’s place as Headmaster, then we would know all the incoming students.....what families they were from.......if they were Muggle-born or not.”

Voldemort considered his daughter and inquired, “What are you thinking daughter?”

“Well, one of two things actually. When a Muggle-born appears on the Hogwarts register, is it from the time of their birth or when their magic is expressed accidentally?”

A few interested looks passed over the room, but it was Severus who spoke up. “The Hogwarts register is updated when a child expresses their magic.”

Hermione nodded. “So theoretically, if a Muggle-born didn’t express magic until the age of ten, then the register wouldn’t update until that moment?” Severus nodded. 

“My Lord, there is one of two ways we could handle the Muggle-born issue, but both would be predicated on having Professor Snape become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.” At Severus’ look of incredulity, Hermione giggled. “Sorry Professor, but you really are the best candidate. You can always refuse the position.” Hermione said cheekily which caused Severus to drawl, “indeed.”

“Having control of the register, we would theoretically know when a Muggle-Born’s name was added. If the child was young enough, we could obliviate the parents or replace the child with a golem and then reintroduce the magical child into our world via blood adoption. This would be predicated on the child’s age when the magic expresses itself. But the reason I suggest this is..... there are many Pureblood families who’ve had a difficult time bearing children. This might be a way to introduce new blood into those families and remove the threat of muggle family members in the Muggle world from ever knowing about us. Or, we could strip the children of their magic, and obliviate the family if necessary.” 

Voldemort looked at his daughter thoughtfully, while the other men looked on in admiration of the little witch’s cunning. “How would we extract the magic from those children, daughter?”

“Well, I have been working on a way to do that very thing. Theoretically, when you think of magic like a curse, it requires layers of spells to break the curse, but usually there is a linch-pin that unlocks the main curse mechanism that allows a curse-breaker to break a curse down into smaller components that are easier to deal with.”

Dolohov looked dumbfounded. He had been one of the best curse-breakers in the magical world before he was sent to Azkaban and to hear a sixteen year old witch describe in such simplistic, eloquent terms the fundamentals of curse-breaking made him hard as stone. She was indeed a prize. 

“She is right my Lord,” claimed Dolohov deeply. “A curse at its heart is fundamentally a lock and key mechanism. It can be single-layered or have multiple layers depending on the object you are trying to curse, and how complex it is in origin. It is far easier to curse an inaminate object than a witch or wizard for instance. But to remove magic from a person, you could theoretically layer multiple spells into the curse, thereby extracting the magic from the individual.”

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “It would be reverse curse-breaking in a way.”

Dolohov nodded and grinned at the little witch in admiration. Voldemort sat back and considered what his daughter and Antonin were saying. “Blood adoption, I’m not sure how many of the old Pureblood families would feel about such things. It is something we need to carefully figure out how to implement such a suggestion. But in any case, Hermione I would like you to work with Antonin over the summer. Find out if it is possible to remove someone’s magical core. Would it kill the individual or not? These are things we need to understand better if we are going to move forward in dealing with the Muggle-born problem.”

Hermione nodded as did Antonin. Other matters were discussed and Hermione listened attentively, but offered little in opinion. When the meeting ended Antonin stayed back and waited for the other Death Eaters to say their goodbyes to the little witch before he sauntered over and bowed formally. “My Lady, it was a great honor to meet with you this evening. I am at your disposal, perhaps we might begin our project on the morrow?”

Hermione smiled politely, all the while making sure Nagini was close by watching. “I’m afraid tomorrow is going to be problematic Lord Dolohov, as I’ve made other plans. Perhaps the next day after breakfast around ten in the morning here in the Manors library?” Dolohov nodded, and refrained from inquiring what plans the little witch had for the next day. He had heard from Yaxley that the Malfoy Heir had already requested to formally court the Dark Lord’s Daughter, which had been denied as she wasn’t of age. She would be soon however, and Dolohov wasn’t the kind of man who allowed minor details to get in the way when he wanted something. 

“That would be fine My Lady.” Dolohov bowed and reached for Hermione’s hand, kissing the back of it again, while locking his gaze with hers. When he‘d finished and left the room, Hermione gave out a sigh of relief. The man had a formidable presence and wasn’t subtle with his desires. Hermione went over by her father who was talking with Severus and Lucius. When they’d finished her father guided Hermione into the study that he used frequently, closing the door and warding the room. 

Voldemort grabbed a glass of brandy and handed one to his daughter who looked at it dubiously before taking a small sip and gasping at the burn. The Dark Lord chuckled at how innocent and formidable his daughter could be. Her mother had been very much the same at sixteen. 

“Daughter, I wanted to speak with you about something that has come to my attention recently.” Hermione nodded and waited for her father to continue. “As you know, we haven’t discussed the identity of your biological mother, because I didn’t feel it was relevant to share that information. I believed that she had died shortly after you were given to your Muggle parents. I’ve since come to learn that assumption was false.”

Hermione gasped in surprise and felt her chest tighten. “What happened to her, why did she desert me?”

Voldemort sighed and proceeded to tell Hermione about her mother Marlene. How he had met her by chance one day in Diagon Alley when she was fourteen and how she had fearlessly come up and demanded to know if he was as evil as the whispers she had heard indicated and if he really believed in what he was doing, and why. She asked him endless questions, and in his shock at being accosted by a fourteen year old witch with bushy hair and fearless eyes, he took her for ice cream and discussed magical theory with her. She was leagues above her school-aged counterparts, and they had formed a correspondence during her school years. She had continually questioned him, made him think about things he hadn’t considered and never once acted fearful of him. When she’d become of age her sixth year, she had formally dated Sirius Black, and it had been difficult for him. He didn’t love Marlene, but he had come to respect her and enjoyed her company. Eventually the relationship became physical, as she shared many of the same proclivities as he did. Hermione blushed heavily at what this implied and her father’s chuckle let her know she wasn’t far off the mark in her assumptions. 

When Marlene had been asked to join the Order of the Phoenix after graduating from Hogwarts, she jumped at the opportunity and had been a spy within its ranks until Dumbledore discovered her allegiance and had her family killed. Hermione couldn’t help but shed angry tears for her mother, and once her father was finished with his story, she asked where her mother was living currently. 

“She was hiding in Cornwall with squib relatives. She has been keeping an eye on you throughout your life and is anxious to meet with you if you’re willing. She was afraid if she came forward while Dumbledore still carried influence, she’d have been sent to Azkaban without a trial or worse, killed.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “I would like to meet her. Does she wish to claim me as her daughter now that Dumbledore is no longer a problem?”

Voldemort nodded. “She does. Lucius suggested having Marlene go to the Minister directly and tell him her story. Lucius thinks that once it is known who really killed Marlene’s family, Dumbledore will get the kiss.”

“But they’ll want to know why Dumbledore was after her?” 

“Yes, I’m sure they will, but for now all she will say is that Dumbledore found out that she was involved with someone he suspected of being a loyal follower of mine. She won’t be compelled to confirm my identity, Lucius has given me assurances that Fudge will be cooperative in minimizing my exposure at the present time. Once the Ministry is firmly in our control I will be able to come out of hiding and acknowledge you as my heir.”

Hermione sighed heavily. “When will I be able to meet with her?”

“Lucius spoke with the Minister today and your mother will be meeting with him tomorrow. If all goes well, she will be able to return here some time tomorrow evening.”

“That soon?” Hermione whispered paling a bit. 

“Yes. Do not fret daughter, your mother has been told of the help you’ve given me, and she is anxious to see you again. She has missed you terribly Hermione, as it broke her heart to give you away knowing she might never see you again. She did it to protect you.”

Nodding in shock, Hermione was stunned at the events of the day. “I know Father, and I will try my best to be welcoming.” 

Voldemort nodded at his daughter and then stood up. “I overheard of your plans to meet with Antonin the day after tomorrow. Nagini will be with you at all times, so do not fret over being alone with Antonin. He is a brilliant curse-breaker and quite proficient at inventing his own spells and curses, you could learn much from him.”

“Of course, Father.” Hermione agreed quietly.


	43. Antonin’s Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonin makes his intentions for Hermione known and incurs the wrath of the Dark Lord.....and someone Hermione never thought she’d see again, returns into her life.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me.....bummer....

That night Hermione slept fitfully. Her dreams kept shifting from warm grey eyes to striking dark ones that looked as if they were about to devour her whole. It was as if she could feel strong large hands running over her body even in sleep. Her nipples were hard and her core was soaking as she felt large fingers push in and out of her body. She could feel her hips responding to the phantom touches, circling in heightened need. Soon a rough tongue was licking through her folds and she let out a moan in her sleep as she could literally feel large hands pinning her lower body down and her core being devoured by a lasciviously brutal tongue that was pushed up inside her, suckling hard on her quim. Just as she was about to come, she heard Nagini hiss in warning, causing her to shoot up in bed in alarm. The snake looked down at her oddly and hissed. “Are you well, young mistress? You were moaning in your sleep?”

Hermione blushed, not wanting to admit to Nagini she was having a very vivid sex dream. “Just a nightmare Nagini. Thank you for waking me.”

Nagini nodded, but watched Hermione closely. “Go back to sleep Mistress. I will stay with you until you fall back asleep.”

Hermione nodded and sunk back down into her pillows, wondering if she could get back to that dream. As she moved her hips slightly, she was shocked to discover that her knickers were soaking wet and her pussy felt a little sore. Shrugging, she rolled back over and fell back to sleep, blissfully unaware that down the hall, Antonin Dolohov was smiling to himself at how responsive and wanton she had been. As he walked back disillusioned to his room, he moved his hand up to his nose and inhaled the sweet musky scent of the little witch’s cunt. Placing all his fingers inside his mouth, he sucked hard, cleaning them completely and groaning at the delicious taste. Fuck.....the little witch was ripe for the plucking. A virgin too. He’d enjoyed invading her dreams. If it wasn’t for the blasted snake, he’d have gotten to feel Hermione squirt all over his fingers and face. The thought made him smile. 

The next morning Hermione got up from bed and went into her ensuite to take a long hot shower. She still felt a bit sore from her dream the night before, which she thought odd. But after her shower she put the incident out of her mind and went to find Narcissa, feeling the need to see the older witch and apologize for what happened last night. When she reached the family dining room, Lucius and Narcissa were seated at the table, as was Severus. 

Hermione stood at the doorway looking into the room tentatively. Lucius, noticing her hesitation rose from his seat and walked over to where she was standing. Taking Hermione’s arm, he led her to the spot next to his wife, who could see the uneasiness on the little witch’s face. When Hermione was seated and Lucius had returned to his own spot, Narcissa gently patted her hand in comfort. 

“Lucius told me what happened last night my dear. Please do not distress yourself over Bellatrix. Even before Azkaban her mind was a fragile thing. She’d have bouts of madness, coupled with times when she was reasonable.......but those times became fewer and farther in between after she’d joined the Dark Lord’s ranks. She attacked you dishonorably and you had no choice but to defend yourself. It was not your choice, or by your hand her life was taken. I was afraid something like this would happen, I’m just glad you weren’t hurt dear. I can’t imagine Draco’s state of mind if something were to befall you, especially at our family’s hand.” Narcissa smiled kindly and squeezed Hermione’s hand, which she returned.

“I am truly sorry Naricssa. I wish things were different for your sake. I would have never wanted to take your sister from you.” Hermione admitted quietly, trying to hold back her tears. 

“Don’t blame yourself Hermione,” Lucius stared firmly, “Bellatrix has always been volatile. Her mistake was thinking she meant more to the Dark Lord than his own flesh and blood. If it had been Draco she’d threatened, Narcissa or I would have ended her ourselves.”

Hermione looked over at Narcissa who nodded sadly. “Lucius is right. Put it out of your mind and enjoy your day. I understand you are spending some time at with Daphne at her home today. I’m sure that will be more enjoyable for you to dwell on.”

Hermione nodded. “Daphne has become a good friend. Her mother is taking Astoria, Daphne and I to Paris for the day.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Does your Father know of you plans Hermione?”

Hermione shrugged. “He was busy today doing something important and I just found out what our plans are. I’m heading over there after breakfast, but I’ll be careful Lucius.”

Looking over at Severus, who looked displeased by the turn of events, Lucius sighed. “I suggest in the future you advise your Father of any plans that are out of the ordinary. Severus will accompany you on your shopping excursion.” Hermione went to protest but Lucius put up his hand. “If Our Lord were to find out that I allowed his heir to wander around another country unchaperoned, I’d hate to think what he might do. I would go myself, but I have business at the Ministry and Narcissa is having tea this afternoon with the wives of the school board members.”

Hermione sighed and nodded in resignation. “Of course Lucius, I wouldn’t want to put you in a compromising situation where my Father is concerned.”

Looking over at Severus who nodded once and stood up, leaving his napkin by his plate. “I have to deal with a few things before we leave. I should be ready in thirty minutes.”

Nodding politely, Hermione smiled kindly. “Thank you Professor.”

Severus grimaced and swept out of the room, robes billowing after him which caused Hermione to smile fondly. Narcissa caught her expression and chuckled. “No one makes quite an entrance or exit like Severus.”

Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Sometimes I wonder if he practices in front of a mirror.”

Lucius chuckled and Narcissa laughed merrily. “Yes, it would seem as if he has a flair for the dramatic.”

The rest of breakfast was pleasant, as the three discussed Hermione’s plans for the day. Before she left Lucius stood up and moved his hands into his robes. He brought out a small pouch and handed it to Hermione, smirking when she gave him a look of surprise. 

“That my dear, is a family pouch and it is charmed to take galleons out of the Malfoy vaults. There should be enough for a shopping trip as you will need to buy a few new formal robes for the summer season.” Hermione looked shocked and shook her head, but Lucius just smiled kindly. “Now my dear, it is my responsibility to take care of such things. I am your magical guardian and it would be unseemly for you not to have the necessary trousseau for the summer.”

Hermione looked over at Narcissa who smiled gently and nodded. “We wish to do this for you my dear. Enjoy the day and buy whatever your heart desires.”

Hermione stood up and hugged Lucius and then went to hug Narcissa. Both were surprised by the show of affection, and Narcissa felt tears build behind her eyes as Hermione clung to her. “Thank you.” Hermione whispered into Narcissa’s ear, before she left the room in a hurry. Both Narcissa and Lucius looked on fondly after Hermione, knowing that if things progressed the way they’d hoped, the young witch would be joining their family someday soon. 

The day progressed better than Hermione had hoped it would. Severus was an immaculate chaperone and Daphne, Astoria and Hermione had a wonderful time raiding the shops looking for the perfect clothes for the summer season. Hermione purchased three formal dress robes, six summer dresses, new shoes, some lacy undergarments, some stockings and garters and some causal clothes. The Greengrass elves took all the purchases back to the Manor for Hermione and they enjoyed afternoon tea at a quaint little cafe in Wizarding Paris. When Hermione returned to the Manor it was almost dinner time, so she rushed up to her rooms to get ready for the evening. She had been so focused on shopping she completely forgot about the fact that she’d be meeting her mother tonight. The thought made her nervous and she tried to relax by taking a nice bubble bath. Nagini wasn’t in her rooms, so Hermione figured she must be out hunting. When she got out of the bath and went into her room, she was surprised to see Draco sitting there, staring at her hungrily. 

Before she knew it, the room was locked and silenced and her boyfriend picked her up and threw her onto the bed, causing Hermione to giggle loudly. When Draco leered openly at her and pushed her legs apart, kissing her, Hermione gasped in arousal. 

“Draco....” Hermione gasped in confused pleasure, which caused her boyfriend to become more amorous with his ministrations. When Draco plunged two fingers into her core, Hermione arched off the bed in shock. Draco’s eyes locked on hers, and he smirked as he watched her. Suddenly, as if a light switched on at that moment, Hermione realized that the wizard in her bed was not her Draco.

The sudden realization that this wasn’t Draco hit Hermione hard, and without thinking she wandlessly and silently cast a ‘petrificus totalis’ causing the blonde before her to freeze into place. Quickly getting up, grabbing her wand and casting a cleansing charm, Hermione got dressed and cast an ‘incarcerous’ at the imposter. Calling for one of the Malfoy house elves who’d been tasked with taking care of her, Tinker appeared. Seeing the young master bound, he began to get agitated, but Hermione assured the elf that this was an imposter and to get her father immediately. 

The elf looked confused, but did as she asked. A minute later her father appeared in the room and looked at her in confusion before he growled at the sight of Draco Malfoy in her room. 

“Explain yourself Daughter.” The Dark Lord growled menacingly.

Hermione paled and tears came to her eyes. She was angry and distressed, and felt violated. “Father, this isn’t Draco. I don’t know who it is, but it’s not him. He was in here when I came out of the bath.......I didn’t know it wasn’t Draco at first............” The Dark Lord looked furious, like he wanted to kill something right then and there. 

“Did he touch you Daughter?” The words were said with such venom, Hermione was shaking. Silently she nodded. “Your virtue?” The Dark Lord hissed in parseltongue. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock and hissed in return. “No Father, I would never have allowed such a thing and Draco would have never disrespected you nor I in such a way.”

The Dark Lord nodded and looked over at the imposter, who still looked like the Malfoy Heir. “Polyjuice then.” Voldemort hissed. He waved his wand and canceled the spell, watching the imposter look at him with wide eyes. “Whomever you are, you have violated my daughter. If you value what’s left of your life, you will explain to me now, why you would disrespect me and mine in such a way.”

The imposter looked at the Dark Lord warily, and then looked at Hermione and smirked knowingly, causing the little witch to blush and glare back in anger. For a few moments the imposter said nothing and then bowed his head in supplication to his Lord. “Forgive me, My Lord. I did not intend to disrespect you in such a way.” Hermione’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

“Dolohov.” She whispered shakily. The imposter smirked, and then suddenly screamed as he was hit by the cruciatis curse. After a few rounds, the imposters body started changing and soon, Antonin Dolohov was looking up at Hermione with a heated look in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking Antonin, but you will be severely punished for what you have done.” Voldemort sneered angrily. 

Dolohov looked at his Lord and smiled. “Any pain you inflict on me My Lord would be justified. If you are looking for an apology I have none to offer. I would suffer any punishment to be near Hermione.”

The Dark Lord looked taken aback and Hermione gasped in shock at Dolohov’s admission. “Then explain yourself Dolohov. Why you felt it necessary to Polyjuice yourself as Draco to gain my attention?” Hermione hissed in anger. 

“You would’ve never allowed me to formally court you, my Lady. Your heart belongs to another. Yet I can not stand idly by and not make my intentions known. This was the only way I could show you the seriousness of my intentions. By risking your father’s wrath, by putting my very life in your hands, it was the only way to show you both that my intentions are serious.” 

Hermione sat down on the bed in shock while her father looked like he was contemplating Dolohov’s words carefully. Dolohov’s gaze remained fixated on the young witch. The look was heated, lustful and predatory. It made Hermione squirm, causing her to blush again. The knowing look in Dolohov’s eyes wasn’t missed by the little witch nor the Dark Lord. 

“Be that as it may, Antonin. You have taken liberties with my daughter against her will. You will be punished for your actions and if Hermione so desires it, your life will be forfeit. I have given her leave to choose whom she wishes to court. But if she decides to spare your life and does not wish to accept your suit and you do something like this again, I will kill you where you stand. Are we clear?”

Antonin nodded once. “I will accept any conditions you wish to place on me my Lord. If my Lady requires it of me I will take an unbreakable vow to show her the seriousness of my suit. I never meant to offer offense my Lady.......it has been a long time for me.......Azkaban has changed me I admit, but please know that my desire for you is genuine.”

Hermione sighed and stood up abruptly, ignoring the looks from the man kneeled on the floor as she walked over to her father. “Punish him how you see fit, Father. I will think over what sort of penance Lord Dolohov will be required to offer for his transgression. I find myself in need of another bath, and I would like to be left in peace, my Lord. If the visitor we discussed is wishing to see me this evening, perhaps we could have supper here in my suite. I find I don’t have the capacity for company this evening.”

Voldemort smiled at his daughter’s deft handling of the situation. “I will let your visitor know of the change in plans. I’m sure she will appreciate having your reunion in private. I will take my leave with Antonin.”

Hermione nodded and whispered in parseltongue. “Make him suffer. If he is being honest in his intentions then he won’t mind dealing with the consequences.”

Voldemort chuckled and bowed his head at his daughter. The gesture was not lost on Antonin, whose eyes widened in surprise at his Lord showing deference to his daughter. “I will make sure of it. I will send Nagini up here, you will not be left alone from now on, is that understood?”

Hermione sighed, but nodded in acquiescence. “Yes Father, it’s probably for the best.”

With one last look in Dolohov’s direction, Hermione smirked evilly before her father apparated them out of her room. Moving back into the bath, Hermione sighed heavily. How in the world would she tell Draco what happened? Would he be angry with her? Would he try to challenge Dolohov to a duel to avenge her honor? Bloody hell, that wouldn’t go well. Was that something Dolohov was hoping might happen? If he were to kill Draco, then there would be nothing standing in his way. Hermione thought back on her dream from the previous night and knew that somehow, Antonin had cast some kind of spell that allowed him to take liberties with her body while she was asleep. The way in which he looked her minutes ago was too similar to the way in which her phantom lover had devoured her in her dream. The same technique, the same certainty. Hermione would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that she had been shamefully aroused in her dream. Antonin Dolohov in her dream had her creaming her knickers in a matter of seconds. No wonder she’d been sore this morning. He wasn’t gentle, he was forceful and rough. He wasn’t her Draco though, and the thought made tears fall down her cheeks and her body shiver in disgust.

Later on that evening Hermione was reading a book on her bed, while Nagini was curled up by the fireplace when there was a gentle knock on the door. Standing quickly, and heart pounding, Hermione made her way over to the door and opened it slowly. Standing there next to her father was a beautiful woman with blonde curly hair, much like her own darker locks. Warm brown eyes looked deeply into her own and Hermione gasped at how much of a resemblance there was between her and her biological mother. The woman smiled softly, a tear escaping from her eye as she whispered, “Hermione.”

Hermione looked up in shock at said shakily, “Mum?”


	44. A Reunion and an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene shares her backstory with her daughter and the Dark Lord, Hermione and Marlene plot how to deal with Dolohov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine!

Hermione stared at her mother, who was smiling softly at her beautiful daughter, happiness and love shining from her eyes. Voldemort cleared his throat softly, and the spell broke between the two witches. Hermione gestured for her parents to come into her suite, and together they sat on the veranda, where dinner had been prepared by the House elves. When the food was served, and the elves dismissed, Marlene smiled lovingly at her daughter and sighed. 

“I know we have much to catch up on Hermione and I’m sure you have a million questions for me. But if it is alright, I’d like to explain what happened before you were born and why I placed you with the Grangers. Would that be alright?”

Hermione nodded slowly, trying to keep her emotions in check. Watching her mother and father together, she could see there was genuine respect there, but there wasn’t the affection that she saw with Lucius and Narcissa. The thought gave Hermione pause.

Marlene cleared her throat delicately and wiped the corner of her mouth daintily with her napkin before she spoke. “I met your Father when I was fourteen. Things in the magical world were quite unsettled when I was in school. My Father worked for the Ministry, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and had been sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. My mother’s name was Sybil and she was a Ravenclaw in school, she was also Xenophilius Lovegood’s aunt. My parents weren’t huge supporters of Dumbledore’s, even though he actively tried to recruit them into the Order of the Phoenix. I had heard my parents arguing one night the summer before my fourth year. Dumbledore had been relentlessly after my Father, and my Mother did not want any part of joining either side. My younger sister and I were surprised by our parents argument and it confused and scared me, some of the things they were discussing. Wizards and witches being threatened, tortured and dying. When they mentioned the Dark Lord’s name, I became angry, feeling that he was responsible for my parents fighting, so when I saw him later that summer in Flourish and Blott’s I accosted him quite vehemently. Surprisingly, he listened to the rantings of a fourteen-year-old witch. Later, I’d realized he must have silenced the part of the bookstore we were in, but he offered to take me to ice cream and we spent two hours discussing magical theory, politics and his ideology. It was the first time someone had treated me not as a child, but as a witch with ideas and opinions of her own. We began writing while I was in school, and Tom was kind and thoughtful with me. As the war started taking a darker turn, I’d realized I needed to make a choice and I did. I offered to join the Order, much to my parents consternation, as a spy. Somehow Dumbledore found out, and I sent my parents and sister into hiding, but he found them and killed them. By that time I had given birth to you and you were well over a year old when my family was killed. Everyone assumed I had died in the attack, but Dumbledore knew differently. Scared of Dumbledore finding you, I cast a protection spell on you when you were a few months old and gave you to the Grangers, then I hid for a while. When I’d heard Tom had been defeated by Harry Potter and Dumbledore and his Order had won, I knew I couldn’t re-claim you. But I also knew that Tom had taken measures to protect himself should the worst happen, so I watched and waited until such time as Dumbledore was no longer a threat. When Tom found me, I was ecstatic to learn of what you’d done Hermione. You are so much more brilliant, cunning and resilient that I could ever be, and I am so proud of you.” 

Marlene had tears running down her cheeks, which were mirrored by her daughter’s. “How do you know it was Dumbledore that killed your family?” Hermione quietly asked. 

“My house elf, Missy, was there hiding. She disillusioned herself and saw the whole thing. When I came back to check on my family, I found her hiding in the attic sobbing that she had failed to protect our family. I took her with me, and she has been with me since. She checks in on you occasionally, and I was distressed to learn how difficult things had been for you at Hogwarts those first few years. I had Missy find Nagini in your second year, and I sent her to you.”

Hermione gasped. She had always wondered how Nagini had ended up at Hogwarts that day. “Nagini didn’t believe Missy at first, but she was curious and went to see for herself. I also knew at that point Tom was still alive after what happened with the Potter boy the end of your first year, so I knew Nagini would tell him of your existence. Missy never mentioned to Nagini I was still alive, I was too afraid of Dumbledore finding out, or worse, finding out who you really were. Missy was also able to get some of the Hogwarts House elves to take care of you during your fourth year in the Room of Requirement. She wanted to make sure you had what you needed.”

Hermione wiped away her tears quickly. Her mother had watched out for her and had never stopped caring for her. Bolting from her chair she threw herself into Marlene’s arms, causing the older witch to clutch her closely as they both sobbed openly at all the time they had been denied. Marlene whispered softly into her daughter’s ear, telling her how proud she was of her, how much she’d missed her, loved her, and how she was never going to be separated from her again. 

Hermione just nodded, holding on fiercely as she cried for all the pain and hurt she’d gone through over these past few years. All the anger, frustration, fear, hurt and uncertainty was let loose in a tidal of emotion. Tom looked over at his daughter as she clung to her mother and smirked to himself. His daughter had done so much for him, he was pleased he could return the favor. 

After the two witches had calmed, Tom sat back and addressed his daughter. “I know there is still much you both need to discuss, but your mother has made a formal appeal to the Minister in regards to her family being killed by Dumbledore. The memories from the elf were taken and shown to the Wizengamot in a private session today. Dumbledore will be receiving the kiss, and the news of your mother’s return and your identity as her daughter and heir to the House of McKinnon will be in all the Wizarding publications come morning, Hermione. We still have a few things to do before I can claim you as my heir, but my inner circle have told their children in Hogwarts your true identity, so I’d imagine school will be most interesting come September First.”

Hermione nodded and smiled. “Will Severus be the new Headmaster?”

Voldemort smirked. “Lucius is working on that, but I’m confident all will be in place come September. We do need to discuss what occurred today, however.”

Hermione blushed and Marlene glowered in anger. It would seem her father had informed her mother of Dolohov’s actions and intentions. 

“You were to work with Antonin come the morrow, but I’m afraid he won’t be up to much for the next week or so.” Voldemort smiled evilly, causing Hermione to giggle. “You will need to decide if his life should be spared or not.”

Hermione sighed unhappily. “If you kill him Father, the other Death Eaters will need to know why, and that will only serve to make me look weak. A fact I’m sure Dolohov took into consideration when he decided to pull the stunt he did. I am going to have to tell Draco the truth, which will infuriate him and most likely cause him to confront Dolohov and demand recompense for my honor. Draco is barely sixteen, Father. And despite the fact that we are young, I have come to realize that I can’t lose him. Not over this. I love him Father, and I know if I keep this from him he will never forgive me. But if I tell him, I could lose him anyway.” 

Tom considered his daughter thoughtfully. She had indeed thought of this logically, which didn’t surprise him at all. Hermione was supremely intelligent and understood better than most all possible ramifications of her actions. Pinching his nose and sighing unhappily, it took him a moment to realize that his daughter had just admitted she was in love with a wizard. When he looked over at Marlene, she had that knowing look in her eye......the one that told him she knew exactly what he had been thinking. 

“Draco is not yet of age Daughter, and as such can’t openly challenge Dolohov to a duel no matter how much he may wish to.” Voldemort offered, looking at his child sternly. 

Marlene smiled widely. “Perhaps, my Lord, there is another avenue we might consider. You did mention to me earlier that Antonin did offer to take an unbreakable vow, to show sincerity in his desire to formally court Hermione?”

“What did you have in mind, my dear?” Tom looked at Marlene warily, knowing very well how his witch’s mind worked, and how vindictive she could be when she put her mind to it. 

“Well.........I think Hermione should tell Draco the truth. However......” she began when Hermione looked at her mother incredulously, “If you were to tell Draco and get him to promise not to retaliate, at least not immediately, he could train in dueling with Severus at school and Lucius at home. Hone his skills as it were. Hermione could extract an unbreakable vow from Antonin that he will not speak of what happened today to anyone, if he is sincere he will do it. When it comes out that he has violated you, he will not be able to speak up in his defense as to when it occurred......”

Voldemort smirked at Marlene, while Hermione pondered what her mother said. “I would also need him to take a vow that he is to leave me alone. Father, I have reason to believe Dolohov somehow entered my dreams last night as well.”

Voldemort’s face darkened ominously. “Did he do something similar as he did today?”

Hermione blushed, realizing her father must of used Legilimency on Dolohov and viewed his memories of this afternoon. When Hermione nodded, Voldemort sat back and looked away from his daughter in contemplation. “Antonin is a skilled duelist, and even more inventive curse-breaker. Wards are of little consequence to him either. My hands are tied in that he is a free man and no one outside my inner circle know I’m alive, and that you’re my daughter. As he is Lord of his own House I cannot formally challenge him. I would be happy to kill him but if I intervene, I will have to give my Death Eaters a reason. I know how you feel about showing weakness Daughter.”

Hermione nodded. “What if I dueled him Father?” Voldemort looked at his daughter in shock and Marlene paled considerably. “Absolutely not!” Marlene yelled. “Hermione, you have no idea what that man is capable of! And besides, your forgetting you’re still under age too.”

Hermione, folded her arms across her chest and pouted. “I do have some idea.”

Marlene looked to Tom. “What about Lucius? He is still officially her magical guardian?”

Voldemort nodded. “Until we complete the paperwork at the Ministry, yes.”

Sitting up quickly, Hermione looked to her father. “Could Lucius beat Dolohov in a duel?”

Voldemort considered the question carefully. “They are evenly matched. I’m not sure who would come out victorious. If it were to spare his son, Lucius would not hesitate to avenge your honor. But Narcissa has already lost a sister, how would you feel if she lost her husband, Daughter? Or her son?”

Hermione growled angrily. “That bastard knew what he was doing when he came in here. He obviously thought this through from every angle knowing that I would have no one to avenge me. The only way I can make myself not look weak is by dueling him myself, which I can’t, and I can’t keep this from Draco either. And Draco will tell Lucius.” Shaking her head in frustration, Hermione glared out into the night thinking. 

Hermione smirked evilly. “Is it required to use a wand in a duel?”

Voldemort sat up straight giving his daughter a calculating look. “No, it is not. What are you thinking?”

“I am quite proficient at wandless magic Father, would you say Dolohov is equally as proficient?”

Voldemort looked as his daughter and smirked. “That is an elegant run around. The trace would not apply as it tracks wand magic. I would imagine Antonin is quite proficient at wandless magic, but I would caution you. You have shown your hand to my Death Eaters, they know of your skill. Do you honestly think Antonin hasn’t considered that possibility?”

Hermione shrugged. “Perhaps. But what I’ve shown is minuscule in comparison to what I can actually do.”

Marlene looked at Tom, who just stared at his daughter. “You and I will practice tomorrow. If I feel your skills are sufficient, you will have your duel. However, if they are not, we will have to come to some other concession.”

Hermione nodded and smiled gratefully, not missing the unhappy look on her mother’s face. Marlene eventually sighed in resignation however, as she knew a lost battle when she saw one. 

“When the paper comes out tomorrow, I will be petitioning the Wizengamot for immediate custody of you, Hermione. I will be going back to McKinnon Manor and getting it ready for your homecoming. I hope that is alright with you?”

Hermione nodded, smiling widely. “I would like that very much, Mother.”

“Good.” Marlene returned her daughters smile. “I think you’ll be very happy there. The library may not be of the size and quality of Malfoy Manor, but it is impressive nonetheless.”

Looking over at her father, Hermione couldn’t help but inquire softly. “Will you be coming too, Father?”

Voldemort nodded once. “Marlene and I have discussed it, and I believe it would be best for all concerned if I went with the both of you. Once the Ministry has had their say, I’d imagine they will leave you both in peace for a bit.”

“Father, I would like to speak with Draco this evening. I don’t want him to find out about this some other way. Would it be alright if I have some time alone with him. You have my word my virtue will remain intact. I just need to explain to him.”

The Dark Lord looked at his daughter unhappily, but Marlene gently placed her hand on his arm and gave him a look he knew all too well. “Very well, I will give you some time and Nagini will stay directly outside your room.”

Hermione bowed her head in supplication. “Thank you Father, Mother.”

Both parents stood up to make their way out of the room, when Marlene came over and hugged her daughter. “I am very proud of you, Hermione. I will come see you in the morning for breakfast.”

Smiling and nodding, Hermione walked her parents to the door, not missing the looks that passed between them. Blushing and closing the door, she went and sat on the end of her bed and waited for Draco to arrive.


	45. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shares with Draco what occurred with Dolohov and Draco comes up with a Slytherin solution to their problem....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....

The Dark Lord found the Malfoy Heir in the Library reading silently while his mother was quietly doing needlepoint by the window. They both noticed his entrance simultaneously and stood to greet him. Narcissa curtsied and Draco bowed deeply. 

“My Lord,” Narcissa spoke cordially, “What do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?”

Voldemort gestured for the Malfoy’s to take a seat and sat down regally across from the youngest. “Draco, my daughter has requested your presence this evening, there is something of importance she wishes to discuss with you.”

“My Lord?” Draco appeared confused for a moment. “Is everything alright with Hermione?”

Lord Voldemort was not the kind of man who cared about what other people thought or felt. Things with Marlene had been pleasurable because she was highly intelligent, logical and wasn’t prone to flights of fancy where her feelings were concerned. Marlene’s outburst tonight at seeing Hermione again was understandable if not a bit shocking. As Tom Riddle, he had never seen Marlene show any outward emotion beyond that first day in Flourish and Blotts. She was a controlled little thing and when their relationship had taken a turn towards the physical she was a gifted submissive. Her tolerance for his darker proclivities had impressed him, and Marlene had even been open to his more voyeuristic tendencies. She had set ground rules as far as whom she would allow into her bedchamber, and as far as he knew only Rabastan Lestrange and his brother Rodolphus had ever been given permission to bed Marlene, while Tom had watched most enthusiastically. 

Tom didn’t routinely like to share however, and for the greater part of their acquaintance he had been content with just Marlene. Since his return, he had stopped the practice of revels, much to the dismay of some of his more deviant followers. But now that he was a father, strangely he couldn’t abide his daughter finding out about his darker nature.....anymore than she already had. 

Now looking at the young wizard who had won his daughter’s heart, Lord Voldemort felt like he wanted to strangle something. After finding Dolohov in his daughter’s room and seeing the man’s memories of what he’d done to Hermione, Voldemort had a strong urge to lock his daughter up in a tower somewhere where no wizard could ever touch her. Only then would her virtue remain intact forever. The hypocrisy of his thoughts were not lost on him at all, and that only served to make him angrier. 

Sighing in resignation, the Dark Lord glared at the young wizard who tried not to visibly cringe away from the hard stare his Lord was giving him. “Hermione is in her suite of rooms. She has had a most upsetting day, which is why I am here. She has asked that you go speak with her privately and I am going to allow this because there are things that need to be discussed between the both of you. But I am warning you Draco, I’ve had my patience severely tested today, and if you abuse the trust I am placing in you, it will not end well for you. Do you understand?”

Draco didn’t really, but looking at his mother he could see both the fear in her eyes and the worry on her face. “I would never disrespect Hermione nor you, My Lord. If it is alright with both you and my mother, I will take my leave.”

Looking over at his mother she nodded, as did the Dark Lord. Draco got up and left the room swiftly, bowing respectfully to both adults before he left the room. Voldemort sighed unhappily, pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation. Narcissa cleared her voice softly and asked, “Would you like me to call for some tea, My Lord? Or perhaps something stronger?”

Voldemort looked up in gratitude at the beautiful pureblood witch and nodded. “Firewhiskey would be most welcome, Narcissa.”

Narcissa called for Issy, her personal elf and asked her to fetch some firewhiskey and some chocolate biscuits from the kitchen. When the elf popped back and left the offerings, Narcissa poured a generous portion for her Lord, and then made to stand and leave. 

“Please sit Narcissa. It would seem as if I could use your insight into a delicate matter that has come to my attention this afternoon.”

Nodding and sitting back into her chair primly, Narcissa waited until the Dark Lord was ready to share whatever it was on his mind. 

At the other end of the Manor, Draco came to Hermione’s room and saw Nagini laying at the foot of her door like a sentry. When he walked towards the room, the snake lifted her head and hissed softly before moving to the side and curling up on the floor again. Draco tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he knocked on the door softly. When he heard a gentle “come in” he opened the door slowly and saw his witch sitting on her favorite seat in the bay window. Walking in and closing the door, he was surprised when Hermione locked the room. His face must have given away some of what he was feeling because Hermione just sighed and held out her hand, gesturing for him to take a seat next to her. 

Draco couldn’t help but feel a sense of uneasiness as he looked at Hermione’s face. She looked as if she’d been crying, which made him wonder what in the name of Salazar was going on. He took his seat and waited for his girlfriend to say something, but she kept wringing her hands and staring out the window, visibly distressed. Not able to take the silence, Draco asked a bit harsher than he’d intended, “Hermione what is going on?”

When she visibly flinched and tears started welling in her eyes, Draco realized that something was very wrong. He moved over and gathered Hermione into his arms and whispered pleadingly, “My love, please tell me what’s going on, you’re scaring me.”

Clutching on to Draco, Hermione tried to take in his comforting scent and relax her mind and body. She knew this conversation wasn’t going to be an easy one, but she was terrified of Draco going half-cocked after Dolohov before she got a chance to explain properly. Looking up into Draco’s beautiful grey eyes, Hermione sighed softly and moved forward, leaning her forehead against his. 

“I need you to promise me something, can you do that?” Hermione whispered shakily. 

Draco nodded, a bit unsure but willing to agree with anything if it would get his girlfriend to talk to him. “Whatever you need me to do, love.”

Hermione took a deep breath and took the plunge. She told Draco about coming out of the bathroom earlier and seeing him in her room, which had shocked him at first. About how he had thrown her on the bed and gone down on her, which made Draco’s confusion turn to shock, then anger. How Hermione realized a bit too late that it hadn’t been Draco, but an imposter and had petrified and bound the intruder, calling for her father. At this, Draco’s anger turned to fury and he had moved up out of Hermione embrace, pacing the floor and causing the little witch to watch him warily. When she told him that Dolohov had used Polyjuice to transform into Draco and why......the real Draco looked ready to commit murder and was at the door, ready to go kill Dolohov when he heard silent weeping behind him and distressed words whisper out, “You promised me.”

Draco turned around and looked at his witch...........and she was his witch. She looked so small and frail in that moment.........it took him back to the library at third year and all the fight went out of him. He moved back over to Hermione and lifted her out of the window seat and carried her over to her bed, laying down with her in his arms while she silently cried. Dolohov had violated his witch.........his witch! And what was worse, used Polyjuice to do it. As Draco thought about it he realized that Hermione would’ve had no reason to doubt it was him. And while they hadn’t been intimate since before her confrontation with Dumbledore, they had sneaked off to their room often during the past school year. 

“How did you know it wasn’t me, Hermione?”

Hermione sighed and looked up into Draco’s eyes and smiled softly. Tracing her fingers down his cheek and lips, causing her boyfriend to look at her with awe and love. “That right there. You always look at me after we’ve been together with such love Draco. The way Dolohov looked at me was with smug intensity. It was a look I’d never seen on your face and I knew in that moment it wasn’t you. I was so angry, as was my father when he found out. Dolohov has been thoroughly punished although I have to decide how to finish handling the situation.”

Draco snarled. “Have your father kill the bastard.”

Hermione sighed sadly. “I wish it was that easy Draco. Dolohov is a free wizard, if he were a fugitive it would be easier, but he’s not. No one outside the inner circle knows for sure my father is alive. I’m sure some suspect, but so far no one has said anything outwardly. Father would have to give the Death Eaters a reason, and the truth would only serve to make me look weak. I can’t duel Dolohov directly as I am underage, as are you. Your father is my magical guardian, but your mother has already lost a sister. Lord Lestrange is still going through the process of dealing with Bellatrix’s untimely demise. The Ministry hasn’t challenged it, because frankly I think they’re relieved she’s gone. Draco, my biological mother has returned. She’s been in hiding because Dumbledore killed her family, but now that he’s in Azkaban, she has returned.”

Draco sat back and looked at his witch, who was watching him closely. Fucking Salazar, but she had thought of every angle and it took a few moments for Draco to realize she was absolutely spot on. There would be no way he could avenge her until he turned seventeen. And her mother?

“Bastard thought of everything, didn’t he?” Draco snarled for a moment then his face took on a curious expression. “Who is your mother Hermione?”

Hermione sighed. “Marlene McKinnon is my mother, Draco.” At his look of surprise, Hermione just shrugged. “I was supposed to work with Dolohov, but Father has put that on hold. I’ve told him I can manage on my own. I can challenge Dolohov myself to a duel using wandless magic. Since the trace is on the wand, not the witch or wizard.”

“Absolutely not, Hermione. I know you’re powerful, but it’s my job to take care of you.”

Laughing softly, Hermione snuggled into her wizard and sighed. “You can’t Draco, you’re not as adept at wandless magic and you won’t be seventeen until next June.”

Draco’s countenance was angry for a moment and then cleared, smirking in pleasure. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his expression. “Okay Malfoy, I don’t like that look. Tell me what has you looking so pleased with yourself.”

“It is simple my love. I’d imagine your mother will be taking custody of you soon?” At Hermione’s nod, Draco’s smirk widened. “Once your blood status is known, I can ask Father to open negotiations for a betrothal contract with your mother. Giving you betrothal jewelry will signify that we are intended and if Dolohov breaches that, then I would have the right to draw on him......or your Father would legally, once your full parentage becomes known.”

Hermione smiled at Draco widely, and jumped on him, kissing him deeply. Draco groaned and ran his hands over his witch, feeling every part of her he could. Merlin’s balls, he’d missed kissing her. After a few moments Hermione pulled back and whispered softly, “I love you Draco.”

Draco’s eyes widened in shock momentarily before he grinned widely, grabbing Hermione and rolling her underneath him, kissing her passionately. The two teenagers snogged each other for a bit, before Draco pulled back. “I promised your father I wouldn’t test his patience tonight. He allowed me to come in here Hermione, and I think we should go find him and discuss our plan.”

Hermione nodded happily and allowed Draco to pull her off the bed. She grabbed her wand and together she and Draco walked back through the Manor towards the library.


	46. Protective Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shares his idea with Hermione’s parents and Nagini takes matters unto herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine...

When Hermione and Draco entered the library, hand in hand, they both noticed that Lucius had joined the Dark Lord and Narcissa, as well as Hermione’s mother. The four adults were talking quietly amongst themselves, and when Hermione and Draco entered, all the adults stood up to greet them. 

Grabbing Draco’s hand tightly, Hermione led him over to where her Father was standing with her Mother. 

“Mother, I’d like to introduce you to Lord and Lady Malfoy’s son, Draco. Draco, this is my mother, Marlene McKinnon.”

Marlene smiled at the young man who bowed respectfully. “It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance, Lady McKinnon.” Draco stood up and saw his parents eye him with approval while Voldemort smirked at the young wizard. 

Marlene was amazed at how much Draco looked like his father. “It is a pleasure to meet you Draco. I’ve heard good things about you from Hermione. I hope you both had a enlightening conversation?”

Looking at her daughter, she saw her blush but nod and smiled shyly at the young wizard who looked at Hermione with love radiating from his eyes. Marlene smiled softly, and exchanged a knowing look with Narcissa. It would seem the young couple was very much in love. 

“Yes, mother. It’s actually why we came to find you and Father. Draco has come up with a plan that would solve the problem we discussed earlier.”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, but he gestured for everyone to take a seat. “Please tell me Draco, what suggestion you were able to deduce that Hermione, her mother and I could not?”

Sitting up straight and making direct eye contact with the Dark Lord, Draco gripped Hermione’s hand in solidarity before he began to share his idea. “When Hermione told me what happened, I was naturally incensed and felt compelled to act. But she gently reminded me the reasons that I wasn’t able to act on her behalf, which are valid. However there is one possibility to consider, My Lord, and it would require the approval of both you and Hermione’s mother.”

Marlene smirked, already knowing where this was headed. She had thought this a possibility, but didn’t want to suggest it for fear that Tom would dismiss it out of hand. “You wish to enter into a betrothal with Hermione?”

Draco nodded, looking over at his parents who were both thinking the same thing, that their son was using this situation to his advantage. The Dark Lord had made it very clear that Hermione would not be able to formally court until her seventh year, but now that Hermione’s mother was in the picture and would take formal custody of her soon, it opened up the possibility that a more formal arrangement could be made. Since Dolohov had backed Hermione into a corner, and by extension her father, it was a nice Slytherin solution to the situation. 

Voldemort glared at the young wizard, but Marlene just placed her hand on his arm, a gentle reminder, which he appreciated as much as he loathed it. 

“I have made my sentiments known about not wanting Hermione betrothed before she is of age.” 

“I know My Lord, and under other circumstances I would have happily followed your desire, but Hermione’s virtue has been compromised and until you are able to come forward and claim her, it leaves me to protect her. Which I intend to do my Lord.”

Tom had to admit he was impressed with the young Malfoy. The boy wasn’t scared or unsure of his desire to court his daughter. Sighing unhappily, Tom looked to Marlene who just gave him that knowing look. She turned to Draco and smiled softly. “I will be formally taking over guardianship once the papers are filed with the Wizengamot tomorrow. If your parents are agreeable to opening negotiations for a formal betrothal, I would be as well.”

Voldemort growled in irritation, but Marlene just sighed patiently. “My Lord, you know this is for the best. They love each other and you can’t claim Hermione as your own, yet. She is left unprotected, a fact Dolohov was undoubtably aware of. We can’t kill him yet, and frankly I’m furious that our daughter was put in such a compromising situation. Draco’s solution protects Hermione’s reputation, and gives him the ability to bring legal action against Antonin should the wizard try something untoward again. And if you aren’t going to end the wizard, then you’ll have to stand by as I do it if you aren’t willing to concede on this issue.”

Tom glared at Marlene, but she just stared back at him unfazed. Blasted logical woman! Marlene never challenged him with emotion, no....she was much too clever for that. She challenged him with logic. Her arguments were always well thought out and she had advised him many times when they were younger, when he was too stubborn and too corrupted by power to listen to her advice. Perhaps it was time to try a different tactic. 

“Very well, Draco. You have our permission to court Hermione.” Draco nodded, while Hermione smiled widely. “There are conditions however. You will respect Hermione’s reputation and virtue at all times. You will train with Severus, your father and myself in dueling now and when you return to school. This summer you will be tutoring under myself in my spare time on the Dark Arts.” Draco smiled and looked over at his father, who beamed with pride that his son would be receiving such an honor. “Severus will fine tune your Occlumency, and I will work on Legilimency with you.”

“I would be most honored to learn whatever you wish to teach me, My Lord.”

Hermione smirked sassily and inquired, “What about me Father? Don’t I get special training too?”

Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his daughter knowingly. “If you’d like Hermione. It would probably help you to hone your skills a bit more.”

Draco looked over at his witch in surprise, his witch knew Legilimency? At his questioning look, Hermione blushed prettily. “I taught myself Occlumency before third year. I know the fundamentals of Legilimency, but to be truly proficient you need someone to work with you, although I can pick up on basic emotions.”

Marlene looked over at her daughter proudly. “I am quite proficient at Occlumency, so we can work on your skills a bit more as well. It will help prepare you for learning Legilimency.”

Smiling widely at her mother, Hermione nodded happily. “I’d like that very much, Mother.”

“Perhaps both you and Hermione should retire back to your rooms, Draco.” Narcissa suggested. “We have a busy day tomorrow. I would be happy to take you to the Black Family vault to look at some betrothal pieces, if you like.”

Draco nodded, and stood, holding out his hand for Hermione which she took immediately. Both teenagers left the room quietly conversing to themselves as the four adults looked on indulgently. 

“My Lord, Narcissa and I are most gratified that you have allowed Draco and Hermione’s betrothal. I know it was not what you had wanted, but I agree with Marlene that it will serve to protect Hermione. Draco loves her very much, and I was worried that he may have took matters into his own hands where Dolohov was concerned.” Lucius explained, followed by a nod from Narcissa. 

Voldemort sighed resignedly. “I know how much Draco cares for Hermione, Lucius. And I agree, he would’ve acted rashly with little thought to the consequences, which while I applaud the sentiment, I’m not sure my daughter would feel the same. Perhaps it would be wise to accompany Marlene to the Ministry tomorrow, make sure Fudge understands what is at stake.”

Lucius nodded, while Marlene smiled in thanks. “My Lord,” she began quietly, “once news comes out tomorrow in the Prophet, I’d imagine I will be contacted by a few former members of the Order and they will be understandably curious as to Hermione’s paternity.”

Voldemort glared at Marlene in disgust. “You mean Black will be curious.”

“Most likely, My Lord. Although I was friends with Remus Lupin in school as well. And although Werewolves are known for being able to sniff out lies, I had been able in my younger years to deceive both Sirius and Remus. I’m not sure how much Remus’ abilities have grown since he’s gotten older, but I must tread carefully.”

“What will you tell them if they ask, Marlene?” Naricssa questioned politely. 

“I will tell them that the truth, that Albus had my family killed because he was searching for me and tortured them for information before he killed them, which is true. I will allow them to question my house elf, which they will insist upon. She knows nothing other than what she saw that night, and the fact that I had Hermione. They will ask who Hermione’s father is, and while it’s not something that is any of their concern, I’d imagine Sirius will ask whether or not Hermione’s father was a Death Eater, which I can honestly tell him ‘no.’ I sincerely think they’ll drop it after that. If I know Sirius, he will assume that Dumbledore unfairly targeted me and my family and I am happy to play on his sympathies. Dumbledore never knew whom I was involved with to my knowledge.” Marlene smirked at Tom, while Lucius and Narcissa looked on dumbfounded. 

Tom nodded, but he didn’t look happy about the situation. “I’d imagine there are a few within the Order who will have questions. Do you think they will be likely to trust you again, under the circumstances?”

Marlene shrugged. “I was one of Minerva’s favorites in school. Kingsley and I were friendly, and I was close with Molly’s brother Fabian.” At this the Dark Lord scowled. “I’d imagine that Dumbledore has lost much if not all of his support within the Order and I can’t believe anyone would think less of Hermione even if I weren’t to openly admit to whom her father is at this time. I’m sure, at some point the issue will be pressed, but hopefully it will be moot by that time.” 

“Perhaps it would be best if I hold off on joining you and Hermione at McKinnon Manor, at least until the furor over your return from the dead has dwindled.” Tom offered. 

“Hermione will be disappointed, but you’re right My Lord. It is probably best for the immediate future if we put those plans on hold.”

Voldemort turned to Lucius. “Dolohov is in the dungeons and he will be there for some time until he recovers from his injuries. I would like the betrothal contract written and filed with the Ministry by the weekend. I will help you place blood wards around the Manor, Marlene, so no one can get in without your or Hermione’s permission. Once Dolohov finds out our daughter has accepted a betrothal from Draco, I’d imagine he will be displeased. If he presses the issue, I will have little choice but to remove him myself.”

“Do you think that’s wise, My Lord?” Lucius asked. “As Head of House Malfoy, I could just as easily dispatch Dolohov should he prove a problem.”

“Hermione and I discussed this Lucius, and she doesn’t want you to put yourself in harms way. She feels guilty enough over the death of Bellatrix. She was worried that Narcissa would be angry with her and she doesn’t wish to put additional strain on your family. I respect her reasoning, and will have to figure out some other means to dispatch Dolohov should it become necessary.” Voldemort was certain that Antonin would be a problem at some point, but he hoped for the sake of his daughter, that the man would respect Hermione’s wishes like he claimed he would. Looking over at Lucius, Voldemort realized the man was probably thinking similar thoughts. 

“Have Antonin take an unbreakable vow, My Lord. If he values his life, it shouldn’t be too much to ask. With his penchant for curse-breaking, nothing short of an unforgivable would keep him in his place.” Naricssa quietly volunteered. 

Marlene nodded. “We discussed that very thing and I concur. You did say he would submit to any condition you placed upon him where Hermione was concerned, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded. “I agree. Lucius, you will be the bonder and Marlene, once you are Hermione’s legal guardian, Antonin will need to make the bond with you.” Marlene nodded, and the matter was closed for the time being. 

In another part of the Manor, Draco and Hermione were walking slowly towards her suite of rooms, both with happy smiles on their faces. Draco couldn’t have been more pleased in how he was able to get the Dark Lord to agree to his request to openly court Hermione. For her part, Hermione was satisfied that Draco was sincere in his attentions. There was a time she had doubted that Draco truly cared for her, that his declaration of love was nothing more that a Slytherin tactic on his part to save himself. But he had been nothing but loving and supportive over this past year of school. He’d honored her wishes and kept their interactions chaste and appropriate, despite being a horny teenaged wizard. Draco hadn’t so much as looked at another witch all year, and Hermione had been suitably impressed with his restraint and dedication to her. She really thought Draco wouldn’t have been able to abstain from sexual relations. Maybe it was unfair of her to test him in such a way, and Hermione didn’t think that Draco knew that was her intention, but it had been. On some level, she hadn’t trusted him fully.........not until that day in the hospital after Dumbledore had cursed her. After she had been released from the hospital ward and returned to the dorms, Daphne had taken her aside and confessed that Draco hadn’t left her side, despite multiple warnings over serving detention. He had called his father, and as school governor the matter was later dropped. But Hermione’s heart had swelled when Daphne had told her of Draco’s vigil. She’d realized in that moment, that he truly did love her. 

It took her a bit longer to realize she loved him in return. But the thought of losing him over what Antonin had done to her, had brought her feelings into sharp relief. Hermione didn’t want anyone but Draco, and she didn’t want to be intimate with anyone but him. The thought of what Dolohov had done still made her feel unclean, even though she knew it wasn’t her fault. 

Once they had reached her rooms, Hermione noticed Nagini was not outside her door. Walking into her room, the snake wasn’t there either, which caused Draco to smile wickedly and proceed to lift Hermione up in his arms and deposit her on top of her bed. Hermione smiled up at Draco impishly while he moved his body over hers, holding her face in his hands and stared down at her in wonder. 

“I am going to marry you Granger.” Draco stated with his usual arrogance while Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

“So it would seem, Malfoy.......but don’t get too complacent.”

Draco grinned widely. “And why shouldn’t I? I got your Father to agree to a betrothal, I’m feeling pretty smug right about now.”

Hermione choked out a laugh in surprise. “You are incorrigible.”

“I’m lovable, fuckable and marriageable......that is what I am!” Hermione couldn’t help but giggle as Draco waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Well, I suppose I am somewhat familiar with the first. But I have no idea whether the second or third description is accurate.” Hermione bantered back wickedly.

Draco scoffed. “Please Granger......you know exactly how fuckable I am. But that is too crude a euphemism to describe what it will be like when we finally consummate our relationship.”

“And what word would you use Malfoy?”

Draco’s face changed instantly, his eyes took on a serious edge and glowed brightly with emotion. “When I am finally lucky enough to make you mine in every way, it will be nothing short of magic Granger. I fully intend to worship every inch of your lovely body until you’re screaming my name in ecstasy. I have waited nearly two years to hear you tell me you love me. I will wait for as long as it takes to make you mine. I told you in fourth year, I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and if you wish to wait until we marry to give yourself to me, I’ll wait. You are worth it.” 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears at the unexpected confession from her intended. Seeing the sincerity shining from grey eyes, Hermione leaned up and kissed her wizard passionately. When she pulled back and gazed up at Draco, she saw the same passion and love radiating from his eyes. “Draco, I love you. You are spoiled, arrogant, passionate and intelligent. You are also patient, loyal, stubborn and mine. If I had any doubts about you, they were dispelled this past year. You respected my wishes concerning our relationship, you never pushed yourself on me. You trusted my judgment and gave your support unconditionally. I know we can’t change the past, but I think I’ve finally put it where it belongs. There was a time I wondered if I could ever truly forgive you for being so hateful to me.” At this admission Draco flinched, but Hermione was quick to reassure him with a gentle kiss. “This situation with Dolohov, and how you handled it, made me realize that there could never be another for me. When I’d realized what had happened and that I needed to tell you, I was so afraid you would never forgive me.....or that you would think badly of me. It forced me to confront my feelings for you.”

Draco shook his head and kissed Hermione desperately, pouring all his emotions into a single kiss. He never wanted her to think he blamed her for what happened with Dolohov. That was the Russian wizard’s fault alone and Draco would find a way to make him pay for taking liberties with his witch. 

“Baby, I could never blame you for what happened. I am fucking livid! That bastard touched what is mine! And I promise you Hermione, he will pay.”

With that admission, Draco moved back down and captured Hermione’s lips with his own. The two spent a few minutes kissing each other thoroughly before Draco pulled up into a sitting position, taking Hermione with him. “I need to leave, love. If I don’t, I won’t be able to stop myself and I’d rather your father not kill me when I’ve finally got his permission to court you properly.”

Hermione blushed, but nodded in agreement. “Okay. I will see you tomorrow?”

Draco lifted her chin up and kissed her gently one last time before he stood up. “Count on it.” He winked and walked to the door, smirking wickedly before he opened it and noticed Nagini curled up at the threshold outside. The snake lifted her head and considered the wizard for a moment before hissing and moving into her mistress’s room. Draco shook his head and left, closing the door after him. 

Nagini moved onto Hermione’s bed, curling around her gently while the little witch just giggled softly and petted the snake affectionately. “You heard?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, the Malfoy Heir loves my mistress. He is a good wizard, and will take good care of you. Master bade me to protect my mistress, and Nagini was not able to protect my mistress from the bad wizard who tried to harm her.”

Hermione looked perplexed momentarily until understanding dawned on her face. “You are talking about Dolohov, Nagini?” 

The snake nodded and hissed in disgust. “The foul wizard must not be allowed to harm my mistress, Master forbade it.”

Hermione paled considerably and she spoke shakily. “Nagini, what did you do?”

Nagini hissed, “I killed the evil wizard, his intentions were not honorable where my mistress was concerned. Nagini could feel it, he was not to be trusted. Master bade me to protect mistress, Nagini was only doing what I promised to do.”

Hermione was speechless, she had no idea what to say or do. If her father realized Dolohov was dead, he would most likely take back his promise to allow her to become betrothed to Draco. On the other hand, he had given his consent, would he take it back......could he? Hermione sat there and pondered the complications Nagini’s confession may of brought. Sensing her mistress’s unease, Nagini hissed. “Are you alright mistress? Did Nagini do something wrong?”

Shaking her head, Hermione was quick to reassure her familiar. “No Nagini, you did what needed to be done. Does Father know you killed Dolohov?”

Nagini shook her head and Hermione sighed in relief. “Father has just given permission for Draco and I to become betrothed. If he finds out Dolohov is dead before tomorrow, I’m afraid he will be most displeased and may rescind the offer.”

“And mistress doesn’t wish for that to happen?”

“No Nagini, I don’t.” 

Nagini looked thoughtfully and hissed. “I will distract Master until tomorrow. Then I will tell him what I’ve done after the formalities are complete.”

Hermione smiled fondly at her snake. “Thank you Nagini.” The snake nodded and Hermione stood to open the door allowing her familiar to leave to find her father. What a mess! While Hermione couldn’t fault Nagini’s instincts, she could only pray her father remained unaware until such time as the contracts were signed.


	47. Tom and Marlene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord reminisces on his previous relationship with Marlene and is curious to see if they are still as compatible as they once were....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter is EXPLICIT....while I don’t do dub/com or non/con scenes...and I’m not one for gratuitous smut....this chapter does set up the history and dynamic between Tom Riddle and Marlene McKinnon for the purposes of my story. Also, there is a larger explanation coming later in the story as to how and why Tom and Marlene became involved. If smut is not your thing...please skip it. The characters aren’t my own....so that being said....

Lucius and Narcissa had retired to their rooms, leaving the Dark Lord and Marlene alone in the library. Tom looked to his witch who was sitting there watching him with an evil little smirk on her face. He knew that look......and it was one that he had never thought he’d see again. Marlene had been quite the deviant little witch when she’d been younger. Always eager to learn and try new things, which made their sex life very interesting. She wasn’t adverse to pain, in fact, she enjoyed it immensely, and he had been surprised by her depravity. The truth was Tom relished in her darker desires, and enjoyed watching as much as participating. He couldn’t help but recall the night he realized that she was everything he’d wanted in a witch. 

Flashback

Marlene had been having sex with the Dark Lord for a little over a year. When she had become of age, he had taken her as his mistress at her request. Her thirst for knowledge was insatiable, as was her sexual desires. She wasn’t adverse to trying anything that pleased her Lord, but tonight she was truly excited. Tom had promised her that one of her greatest fantasies would be allowed to play out tonight, so she had made herself ready. She had taken great care in her appearance this evening. She was on Easter holiday during her seventh year, and had just turned eighteen last month. Looking into her chevalier mirror at home, she proceeded to cast various spells on her body. One to remove her body hair, one to make her nether lips silky soft. She had been wearing a plug in her arse for over a week straight now, and each day it grew a little larger in girth. Walking around in school, sitting in her classes feeling completely aroused, all the while maintaining control was driving her barmy. But she knew the pay off would be so worth it. 

She put on some silk knickers and a push up bra, both in green. She then dressed in black robes and high heels before she disapparated to her meeting place with Tom. When she arrived, the door automatically opened and an elf led her into a large sitting room where Tom was waiting for her, but he wasn’t alone. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange we’re sitting on the couch, and the two Death Eaters eyes widened when they saw the new addition to their private party. Tom smirked at his Death Eater’s reactions. No one outside himself had been privy to the knowledge that Marlene and he were lovers. Tom didn’t trust anyone, but he had made his witch a promise, one he intended to see through. She wanted her limits tested, and Tom was gleeful at what delights awaited them this night. 

“Ah Marlene, welcome. Please allow me to introduce you to two of my most loyal followers.” Tom moved over to where Marlene was standing and took her arm, guiding her over to where Rodolphus and Rabastan were standing. The two men were watching her warily, but she could see the appreciation in both their eyes. Once introductions were made, Tom sat down and gestured for his Death Eaters to do the same. He then smirked at Marlene wickedly. “Take off your robes my dear, and come sit on my lap.”

Marlene didn’t hesitate. She removed her robes and exposed her body slowly to the appreciative eyes of those within the room. When she was in nothing but her knickers and bra, she moved over and sat on the Dark Lord’s knee. He then moved her legs so they were straddling over his knees and he spread her legs out, so both his Death Eaters could see the wetness soaking her knickers. Both men smirked at the sight while Voldemort just ground her arse back against his very substantial arousal. The plug pushed inside her further as he pushed her arse forcefully into himself his hand splayed over her cunt, all the while Marlene was moaning in pleasure. When Voldemort suddenly stopped, he requested Marlene stand and remove her knickers and bra, which she did without hesitation. When she was naked, Voldemort turned her around so her back was facing his Death Eaters, he pulled her arse cheeks apart exposing the butt plug buried in her back hole. 

Leaning over he pulled the plug in and out, all the while the witch in his arms was writhing in pleasure. Her arousal was dripping from her pussy, down her legs and both Death Eaters were visibly hard at the sight. Voldemort’s smirk widened at how aroused his Death Eaters were. 

“Isn’t she lovely, Rodolphus?” Voldemort hissed. 

Rodolphus nodded. “She is decadent, My Lord. I can smell her arousal, almost taste it on my tongue.” Rabastan hummed in the affirmative. The young witch was mouth-watering, and watching her writhe as her arse was spread open, watching the thick plug being pushed in and out her back hole was making him harder than he’d ever thought possible. 

“Hmmm.....” Voldemort hummed in agreement. “She tastes even better than she looks.” At this confession, both Lestrange brothers eyes widened. “Yes, she has been mine for a while. Such an eager little kitten, willing to learn and be taught how to please.” Voldemort’s smirk widened as he looked at his most loyal with a raised eyebrow. “She has asked a boon from me, and I simply cannot refuse her desires. So, I’ve asked you both here to help with her training.”

Rodolphus grinned wickedly. “I think I can speak for both Bas and Myself, My Lord......we would be most eager to help with whatever training you wish.” Rabastan nodded in agreement, all the while watching as his Lord kept methodically pushing that damn plug in and out the little witch’s rosette. Her moans of pleasure filling the room and making Rabastan salivate at the thought of fucking her arse. 

“See, my Pet,” Voldemort hissed, “I told you not to worry. It seems we will be fulfilling all your naughty wishes this evening.” Marlene’s moans grew louder, while Voldemort just grinned. 

When he stopped his foreplay, he motioned for Marlene to lean over the back edge of the couch that was facing him, ordering her to spread her legs open, which she did eagerly. At the sight before them, both Death Eaters groaned in desire. Whispering a spell, Marlene’s plump cheeks were pulled wide apart and the plug started moving in and out her hole on its own. Watching the witch moan and writhe in need, Voldemort questioned his men. “Which one of you would be considered more endowed?”

Rodolphus grinned manically while Rabastan chuckled. “I am thicker, my Lord, but Bas is longer.”

“Hmmmm........well then perhaps you should start Rodolphus. Fuck her cunt. Use the plug as well. Make her come.......until her screams fill the room.”

Rodolphus nodded and smirked. “Of course, My Lord.” 

Vanishing his clothes, the older Lestrange moved up behind the witch and not giving her a momentary reprieve, thrust all seven-and-a-half inches of his thick cock into Marlene’s pussy. The witch screamed out in pained pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Rodolphus was thick, not quite as thick as her Lord and no where near as long, but with the plug in her arse, she felt deliciously full. The older man gave no quarter as he fucked her hard, pushing the plug in and out her arse while she screamed for more. Juices were dripping down her thighs and the obscene sound of her wetness could be heard throughout the room. 

“Fuck witch your tight.” Rodolphus grunted as his balls slapped against Marlene’s clit. Suddenly she screamed out her release and as her pussy clenched down on Rodolphus’ cock he came while pulling the plug from her arse, causing the witch to scream out again in orgasm, for a second time. 

When he was spent, he pulled out of Marlene’s cunt and pushed three fingers into her arse, while taking his other hand and rubbing her clit hard. The witch started moving back on the fingers, moaning in pleasure, while Rodolphus whispered depraved things into her ear. How tight she was, how much he wanted to stick his tongue up her arse and suck on it. When he brought his hand down on Marlene’s arse and smacked it hard, she screamed in release again causing all the men in the room to chuckle. 

Looking over at his younger brother, Rodolphus moved the witch and vanished Rabastan’s clothes, before he laid down on the chaise and straddled Marlene over his cock, pushing it up hard inside her again. She moaned as she rode the older man’s cock like a pro, before Rabastan came up behind her and spread her arse cheeks wide and suddenly pushed all eight inches into her arse. 

Both men groaned as the witch screamed in pain. Voldemort leaned forward as he watched the pain contort over his witch’s face. She was stretched impossibly full and writhing from the overwhelming sensations taking over her body. Both men were relentless and soon Marlene’s arse and pussy were spasming in orgasm, taking both men with her as they groaned out their release. 

This went on for hours as both men fucked the little witch. Each filling her separately and together and when Marlene was on all fours, being fucked by Rodolphus from behind and sucking on his brother’s cock she deep-throated Rabastan’s length, causing the wizard to yell out in surprised pleasure. The pleased glint in her brown eyes caused Voldemort to smile genuinely, she truly was a vision, owning her own pleasure unapologetically.

When the evening was winding down, Voldemort warned his followers, threatening them on pain of death to not reveal Marlene’s presence nor what had occurred that night. Both men nodded and watched smirking at the little witch, who was perched back on their Lord’s lap and was spread wide open again, while he pleasured her with his fingers and wand relentlessly for another hour. His two Death Eaters watched eagerly as the little witch came over and over again, her succulent pussy squirting out her release. 

“Come lick her clean Rabastan.” Voldemort smirked and watched as the younger Lestrange knelt down in front of Marlene’s pussy and proceeded to devour every last drop of her delicious cream. The witch was writhing in her Master’s lap while Rabastan brought her to orgasm again, and again. Her head was thrown back on Tom’s shoulder, her ruby lips opened in a pout as Rabastan kept licking her. Another half-hour passed before Tom bade Rabastan to stop. Getting up off his knees, the younger wizard licked his lips in appreciation. “You are right, My Lord. She is delicious.”

“Hmmmmm......she is at that. Come Rodolphus and have a taste for yourself.” Voldemort smirked and watched as the older brother knelt before his Lord and latched onto Marlene’s sweet pussy and ate at her like a man starved, pushing his tongue in both holes unapologetically. 

Marlene’s moans were loud and lusty as she lost count at how many times she’d orgasmed as the elder Lestrange ate her out. He was unequivocally more talented than his brother and his tongue was longer, broader and rougher. Marlene’s legs were shaking with adrenaline as she reached yet another peak, and felt her pussy positively gush with wetness into the older wizards mouth, down his face and chin as he suckled her thoroughly, relishing in her taste. The witch’s hands were gripped tightly in the elder wizards hair as she ground her pussy into his face unabashedly, head thrown back and spurring him on. “More” Marlene mouthed at the elder Lestrange, as he smirked and proceeded to give the witch exactly what she wanted, making her scream over and over again during the next hour, until she was completely hoarse from her screams. 

Chuckles filled the room again, as completely sated brown eyes looked down at the elder Lestrange, whose face was completely covered in pussy cream. “My Lord,” Rodolphus began, “she is truly a prize. I’ve never seen a witch own her pleasure as this one does. It’s as if her body was made for it.....I’ve never seen such responsiveness. She is truly a decadent treat.”

Voldemort grinned. “Marlene craves sex. She is insatiable in her desires and keen to learn new things. I find her to be an absolute delight and highly compatible.”

Both men nodded in understanding. “We are both honored My Lord, that you have given us such a boon to experience such luscious carnal delights.” Rodolphus grinned in appreciation, eyeing the sated witch whose large full breasts were heaving with the exertion from their recent activities. 

“Of that I do not doubt Rodolphus. Your penchant for depravity is second only to my own.” The older Lestrange smiled and licked his lips, closing his eyes at the sweet taste of the witch still on his tongue. 

“We will leave you alone with your witch, My Lord.” Both men nodded and took their leave. 

Once they were alone, Marlene turned to Tom and raised her lips for his kiss which he gave without hesitation. Smirking evilly, Tom whispered into his witch’s ear.....”Are you ready for me, My Pet.”

Marlene who hadn’t spoken a word all night, whispered “Yes, My Lord.” Tom then vanished his clothes and Marlene felt all glorious ten inches pushing against her arse crack. Tom Riddle was very well-endowed. Over ten inches long and three inches thick in diameter, he was hung. The first time he’d taken her she’d been sore for days, but after a while she had come to crave his cock. While she’d enjoyed being fucked by the Lestrange brothers, they weren’t in the same league as Tom. 

Tom whispered a lubricating spell and Marlene felt her back hole become very slick. Tom pulled her arse cheeks apart and slowly started pushing his way into Marlene’s abused hole. The witch had begged him the last time they were together for him to fuck her arse. Tom, going against his nature, hadn’t wanted to damage Marlene so he decided to prepare her. The added benefit of watching two wizards fuck her was just a bonus. 

Marlene panted and tried to relax as Tom pushed himself into her. He was so big and thick, she didn’t know if she could take it. After a few moments and another couple lubricating spells, he was finally seated in her back hole completely. It was painful, but Marlene loved it. She leaned her head back on Tom’s shoulder as she watched his left hand move down to her clit and his right grasp her breast as he pinched her nipple harshly. The loud pained moans that erupted from her mouth only spurred Tom on as he whispered a spell Marlene had never heard before and phantom hands grasped her hips lifting her up and down on Tom’s cock. 

The tightness was indescribable and Tom grunted out in pleasure as he listened to Marlene’s screams of pleasure mingled with pain. He wandlessly conjured a mirror in front of them to watch them fuck. “Look at yourself, Pet. See my cock as it fills you. Hmmmmm.....I can see and smell your essence......watching you coat my cock.”

Marlene grunted out spastic words of praise. “Yes, My Lord......so big......so full......”. Tom smirked and whispered another spell and soon there was a small snake charm in his hand. He placed it on Marlene’s clit and whispered another spell, watching as the snake attached it’s fangs into Marlene’s flesh, causing the witch to scream out her orgasm until she was hoarse. Tom just chuckled darkly as he continued to fuck her arse. When he whispered another spell, the tail of the snake charm elongated and thickened outwards, slithering into Marlene’s cunt. Once seated it grew until its size matched Tom’s own cock. Marlene was crying out in pain at the overwhelming fullness. Soon the snake cock was moving at the same alternating pace as Tom’s cock. The screams from his witch filled the air until her whole body seized and her orgasm was torn from her causing her to clench down like a vice on Tom, pulling his own orgasm from him with a triumphant shout. 

When he was finished he cancelled the spell, returning the charm to its normal size and removed himself from his witch, who had passed out from the exertion her body had gone through. He cleaned her wandlessly, casting healing spells so she wouldn’t be in too much pain tomorrow. He looked down at her pussy where the small snake charm was now permanently embedded into her clit. She was now marked as his, and any wizard who took her without his permission would suffer a fate worse than death. She may be angry with him when she awoke, but when he explained the benefits of the charm, Tom was sure his little witch would understand completely. 

End Flashback

Marlene watched Tom as he stared at her thoughtfully. She had some idea what thoughts were flowing through that brilliant mind of his. She had often thought about that night during her Easter Hols seventh year. It was the only time Tom had shared her with his Death Eaters, and it was only because she had been adamant in her desires for him. Tom had always been a dominant lover, and he enjoyed inflicting pain, but with her there was always something more. She smirked as she recalled waking up the next morning very sore but completely sated, with a reminder of their night together. She’d never asked about the charm, that was still embedded in her clit. There were many times over the following years that the charm had activated and had mimicked Tom’s cock as it fucked her. But it was never as good as the real thing, and Marlene had missed him desperately over the years. She knew instinctively she wouldn’t be able to take another lover, and she hadn’t. 

She knew of Tom Riddle’s reputation when she was younger, and she had heard of some of the more depraved things his Death Eaters did at revels. He’d admitted to her once that he rarely participated, but enjoyed watching as his Death Eaters took what they wanted from the willing and not-so willing. Marlene had been extremely pissed at the thought of a woman’s choice being taken from her. Muggle or no, she just couldn’t understand why wizards would do such horrible things. Surely they could find consensual relationships with witches. Tom had laughed at her naivety, but promised her that he would think about what she had said. Tom had finally admitted to her when he’d found her again, about his change of heart. That the thought of his daughter’s choice being taken from her, had made him realize that he no longer wished to engage is such practices, and hadn’t since his return. Marlene was understandably pleased and had mentioned some suitable compromises once Tom gained absolute power. He had been appreciative of her suggestions.

“My Lord, you seem lost in thought......is there anything I might be of service with.” The words were spoken seductively, but the look of innocence on the witch’s face belied her desires. 

Tom chuckled. “I was just remembering how delicious you were, my Pet. And I find myself curious in wondering if you still taste as sweet and still feel as good as you did when you were eighteen.”

Marlene laughed. “While your gift has been used with some frequency over the years, My Lord, I have to admit it isn’t nearly as satisfactory as the real thing. I would imagine lack of sex over the past fifteen years or so, could only be perceived as a benefit.”

“Hmmmmm, I find myself curious to see if you are as responsive as ever Pet. Perhaps we might adjourn to somewhere more private where I can test your limits to both our satisfaction.”

Marlene nodded and smirked. “Of course, My Lord.”


	48. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Prophet outs Hermione’s maternal heritage and the Dark Lord discovers just what happened to Dolohov....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine...

The next morning found Hermione and her mother having breakfast with the Malfoy family in the main dining room. Her mother seemed oddly relaxed and at ease, which caused Hermione to smile inwardly. It would seem as if her parents had picked up right where they’d left off all those years ago, which oddly didn’t make Hermione feel strange at all. 

As they were finishing eating, the Malfoy family owl flew through the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet down in front of Lucius. He opened the paper and smirked at the article on the front page. Handing it over to Hermione, her eyes widened as she read the words emblazoned on the front page. 

“Lost McKinnon Heir revealed to be Alive!”  
By Rita Skeeter

In shocking news, it was confirmed to me yesterday evening by Ministry officials that Marlene McKinnon, oldest daughter of Rosemond and Elladora McKinnon (née Lovegood), was discovered alive after being presumed perished with her family back in July of 1980. 

We readers, will remember how it was supposed that the McKinnon family had been slaughtered by Death Eaters at the behest of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. The Dark Mark having been seen over the scene of the crime. But in a shocking twist we never saw coming Dear Readers, it has been confirmed by the Minister of Magic himself, the honorable Cornelius Fudge, that the McKinnon family were killed by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, now disgraced prisoner of Azkaban. 

Memories shown to the closed session of the Wizengamot yesterday, showed with absolute clarity that Dumbledore did indeed kill the McKinnon family. Although further details were not forthcoming, Delores Umbridge, Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge did offer insight into the proceedings. 

“Memories were shown from a former house elf of the McKinnon family who had witnessed the torture and murders of Rosemond, his wife Elladora and their youngest daughter Maisie.” No other information was given except that upon seeing the memories, the Wizengamot convened and passed sentence on Dumbledore who will receive the kiss tomorrow, at sundown. 

In yet another shock, it would seem that Lady McKinnon has taken over all titles afforded to her as Heir to her House. While this comes as little surprise, what does, is the fact that Lady McKinnon appears to have birthed an heir. Court papers shown to this reporter late last evening, show that Lady McKinnon has requested that the Wizengamot allow her to claim her heir immediately. Hermione Jean Granger, supposed Muggle-born Slytherin of Hogwarts has been revealed to not be a Muggle-born after all, but an Heir to a Pureblood House. How will her Slytherin housemates who’ve bullied and tormented the little witch for years feel when they discover Miss Granger’s........or should we say.....Miss McKinnon’s true identity? 

And who is her Father? When the question was put to Lord Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, the wizard responded with a cryptic comment. “Those who know of the former Miss Granger’s brilliance only need to look to her true heritage to understand her value. She is cunning, clever, intelligent and resilient. I am most gratified that mother and daughter will be reunited, and I offer the unequivocal support of my House and home should the need arise.”

Very interesting indeed. We will keep you posted readers, as we learn more. 

*********************************************************************************************** Glaring at the paper in disgust, Hermione sighed resignedly. While she understood the necessity of having the Prophet break the story, it did little to make her feel better at being the center of attention. Looking up at her mother, Marlene smiled softly. 

“I know you’re not happy with the publicity, but it will help in the long run. I’ve no doubt I will be receiving letters shortly from former Order members, requesting to meet. I would rather deal with this immediately than prolong the inevitable.”

Hermione nodded. “Where is Father this morning?” The little witch asked uneasily. 

Marlene quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, but responded kindly. “He left on business. He will return shortly.”

Letting out a sigh of relief Hermione visibly relaxed, not realizing that everyone in the room was staring at her questioningly. When she looked up and caught her mother’s eyes, Hermione blushed but said nothing. Marlene sighed and spoke. “What is going on Hermione? Something has you on edge this morning, something more than just this article.”

Hermione looked over at Draco who was watching her with concern. Lucius and Narcissa also seemed to be uneasy, as if they sensed that whatever was wrong was going to make them very unhappy. 

“If I tell you, it might cause more problems than it’s worth and I’d rather not involve anyone else if that’s alright.” 

Marlene sighed in frustration. “No Hermione, it’s definitely not alright. While I may have only been back in your life a short while, I can’t help you if you aren’t honest with me.”

“If I tell you Mother, you will be forced to tell Father, and I’d rather not have that conversation right now.” Hermione glared, rising from her seat and walked out of the dining room without waiting to be dismissed properly. 

Lucius and Narcissa stared after the little witch, who seemed to be truly out of sorts. Marlene looked over at Draco who seemed to be both concerned and shocked at Hermione’s display. 

“Do any of you have any idea what that was all about?” Marlene inquired of the group. 

Narcissa shook her head, while Lucius just frowned. “No, we don’t. She does seem to be visibly distressed and anxious.” Lucius looked to his son who just shook his head in the negative. Draco had no idea what was wrong with his witch. Asking to be excused, his father nodded and Draco walked out of the dining room in search of his intended. 

Marlene just sat back and frowned thoughtfully wondering what could of gotten her daughter so upset after last night. As she was lost in thought, another owl came into the room and dropped a letter in front of her. This was followed by several other owls. Taking the letters in hand, Marlene excused herself back to her room to look through her mail. 

When she settled on her chair near the open window, Marlene opened the first note hesitantly, recognizing her former Head of House’s hand writing. The letter was brief, but surprisingly warm. Minerva was astonished by the Prophet Article and wanted to meet for tea soon. Opening the second letter Marlene smirked at the missive. It was from Rodolphus Lestrange, expressing his pleasure at the witch’s return from the dead. He went on to mention how devastated he and Rabastan had been to hear of her death, and knew once Hermione had been claimed by the Dark Lord, who her mother must have been. Rodolphus was quick to offer his services, should Marlene need his help in any way and it did not go unappreciated by the witch. While her Lord was gifted in most areas, Rodolphus had been a very pleasant surprise that evening so very long ago. She couldn’t help but remember how he had ravished her pussy and arse with equal fervor. His tongue was truly a gift, and Marlene felt her knickers soak with arousal at the memory of how long and how often Rodolphus had made her come that night. 

Marlene could feel her clit throbbing with need, and suddenly her charm activated and she felt the snake elongate and push into her pussy as she rocked herself on the chair, feeling the fullness swirling inside her, pushing at her walls and making her knickers soaked. Spreading her legs open, she moaned as the girth widened and pushed in and out of her pussy faster. As she was about to come, it stopped suddenly. Looking up in confusion, she noticed Tom in the doorway watching her with a predatory gleam in his eye. 

“It would seem my Pet, that last nights activities have left you wanting more this morning?” Tom hissed viciously. 

Marlene moaned and pulled up her skirt so her bare pussy was exposed to Tom’s hungry gaze. Noticing her flood of arousal, Tom closed the door and sauntered over to where his witch was sitting, watching him with those big brown eyes. Smirking down at her, he reached for the letter on the table and read through it once, before lifting a questioning eyebrow in response. 

“Caught up in memories, my Pet? Are you remembering how well Rodolphus attended to you that night so long ago?”

Marlene just nodded, watching as Tom leaned over her and smiled viciously. “I remember that night well, Pet. I remember your screams of pleasure as both men fucked you. I remember the smell and feel of you wrapped around me as you came violently before you lost consciousness. Tell me what you want my Pet.......”

Marlene stood up and moved into Tom’s embrace, tilting her head up for his kiss, which he gave furiously. Marlene moaned at the aggression. “My Lord, it has been soooo long and my need is great.”

“You wish for Rodolphus to join us, my Pet?” Marlene nodded causing Tom to smirk evilly. “I will give this to you but I will expect something of equal value in return.”

“I understand My Lord.” Marlene whispered as Tom locked and silenced the room before he vanished Marlene’s clothes and flipped her over, her arse wide in the air. His hand came down with a vicious blow causing his witch to moan and writhe in need. He spanked her relentlessly, watching as her pale flesh turned a bright red. Silently vanishing his clothes, Tom plunged himself into his witch causing her to fall back as her mouth opened in a painful scream. He was relentless, bringing Marlene to orgasm several times before he groaned out in release. 

As Marlene panted, splayed out over the armrest of the chaise, Tom redressed and smirked at the redness on his witch’s backside. Marlene stood shakily and winced at the soreness between her legs and on her bum, but overall she felt relief and satisfaction that her relationship with Tom hadn’t diminished at all, despite the years apart. 

Casting cleansing and contraceptive charms, Marlene dressed watching Tom as he observed her with feigned coolness that belied the heat emanating from his gaze. “I thought I should mention that Hermione was visibly distressed this morning. Something happened after our talk last night. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco seemed just as confused as I was. Do you know what might be wrong?”

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment and snapped his fingers, Nagini appearing in the room suddenly. 

“Did you see my daughter last night Nagini?” Voldemort hissed at his familiar. 

“Yes Master, I stayed with her after the Malfoy Heir left her in her suite.”

“Did she seem out of sorts?” Voldemort hissed questioningly. 

“She was very pleased at your willingness in allowing the Malfoy Heir to court her. She loves him very much, as he does her.” Nagini evaded. 

Tom raised his eyebrow at the snake, realizing that his familiar did not answer the question directly. “Speak Nagini......it is not like you to evade my questions.”

The snake hissed menacingly, something Voldemort had never seen her do at him. “You bade me to protect my Mistress.....that foul man violated my Mistress......Nagini was only doing what my Master bade of me. Mistress worries that you will rescind your permission to court the Malfoy Heir because Nagini took care of the foul wizard. You will not interfere with Mistress’ happiness....you bade Nagini to protect her.”

Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed in frustration and anger. Nagini had killed Dolohov, and she was right......he had made his familiar promise to protect Hermione above all others.....even himself. Marlene looked at her lover questioningly, seeing his visible distress. “What happened, My Lord?”

Tom’s eyes flashed red as Marlene took a step towards him hesitantly. Tom reached for her and buried his head into Marlene’s curls, inhaling her sweet scent of vanilla and spice. Her scent had often calmed him, and he was loathe to admit how much he had missed her scent over the years. When he had thought about the First Wizarding War, he often ruminated on things that he should have done differently, regrets.....there were some, but not many. Marlene, Hermione.....yes he regretted not knowing he’d had a daughter......but he knew that during that particular time, his lust for power and immortality would have curbed any affection he’d held even for his own child. Having two pieces of his soul returned to him had tempered his bloodlust somewhat, perhaps making him a bit more reflective, but he certainly wasn’t a good wizard. He relished in his darker nature, and Marlene had thrived on it when she was younger......she had allowed him liberties that no other witch would’ve tolerated. She never cowed in fear, on the contrary......she challenged him in ways he hadn’t realized at the time. He didn’t love her, nor did he love his daughter....but he did feel a level of care and responsibility for them. Marlene was his witch, she always had been. Hermione was his daughter, his Heir and somehow he had failed her. 

Nagini had seen what needed to be done, and she did not hesitate. Apparently Hermione’s only concern over Dolohov’s death was not about the wizard, but about her relationship with the young Malfoy being thwarted. Tom wouldn’t go back on his word, his daughter deserved at least that much from him.....he had promised her that she would have her choice of mate. He intended to keep his word and he was pretty sure his familiar would not be happy with him if he rescinded his approval. 

“I have no intention of going back on my word, Nagini. You are right. I did bid you to protect Hermione, and you did what needed to be done.” 

The snake hissed and nodded, slithering towards the door, obviously intent on finding her mistress. Voldemort sighed and followed his familiar as she slithered towards the main library. When he entered, Hermione and Draco were sitting quietly side by side on the couch reading. When Hermione noticed Nagini she smiled, which faded upon seeing her father. The look in her eyes was wary. 

“Nagini told you, didn’t she?” Hermione asked quietly. Voldemort nodded once and took a seat in the chair across from the young couple. Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand tightly, while the young wizard looked at him unflinchingly. Nagini moved over to Hermione’s side and placed her head in the young witch’s lap, which caused Hermione to pet her absentmindedly.

“She did. Do not be angry at her, she did what I should have done myself. I made Nagini promise to protect you against all others, apparently I made no exception for myself.....a fact she was quick to point out to me earlier.” Voldemort smirked while Nagini lifted her head and stared at her Master. 

“Are you going to rescind your approval for the betrothal?” Hermione whispered. 

Voldemort sighed and looked at his daughter closely. Her eyes looked tired, and she was doing a good job hiding her fear but he could sense her unease.

“No I am not, and I’m pretty sure Nagini would not allow it even if I tried.” The snake hissed in agreement which cause both Hermione and Voldemort to chuckle. Draco’s shoulders sagged, the young wizard looking fairly relieved by the admission. It would seem his daughter had confided in the young man about what had happened. 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Draco offered politely. “I know the situation is less than ideal with Dolohov being dead, but at least I know Hermione will be safe from his machinations.”

“I appreciate your desire to keep Hermione safe. I will need to call a meeting of my followers tonight, inform them what transpired. I will be as discreet as I can daughter, I am sure no one will perceive you as weak for falling victim to Dolohov’s manipulations.”

“It seems we all worried over nothing, Father. How will you explain his death to the Ministry?”

“You will leave that to me. For now, your mother wishes to take you to her ancestral home tomorrow and I have business to attend to, so I will see you both tomorrow.”

Draco and Hermione nodded as they watched the Dark Lord waltz out of the library. Sighing and placing her head on Draco’s shoulder, the two teens caressed hands and stayed quiet for a while until Hermione spoke up softly. “I was so worried Father would take back his permission.”

Draco nodded, looking over at Hermione and lifting her chin so he could place a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. “It seems we owe Nagini one. I plan on letting her have whatever delicacies she desires for the immediate future.” Hermione giggled as Nagini raised her head and hissed softly, before moving over by the fireplace and curling up to take a nap. 

“Don’t you have an errand to do today, Draco?” Hermione said impishly causing the blonde wizard to chuckle. 

“I do, in fact I should get on that immediately. Once my jewelry is on you, you’re never getting rid of me Granger.” Draco waggled his eyebrows playfully causing Hermione to giggle louder. 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, you great prat. Go pick out something pretty.....nothing vulgar. I might have to hex you if you pick out something gaudy.”

“Fine, nothing ostentatious. I think I can find something that will enhance your natural beauty.” Draco smirked fondly. 

Hermione shook her head playfully at her wizard, before she gave him a parting kiss. It would seem that things were finally falling into place.


	49. What Marlene Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene and Rodolphus have a reunion of their own.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Explicit chapter ahead......so if not your thing....just skip it please. I don’t own any of the characters......not a single one......😩

The Death Eater meeting that evening had gone surprisingly well. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Hermione’s maternal heritage had been claimed, but whatever the reasons, the Dark Lord had been pleased at the deference shown to his heir. Thoros Nott had come up to him personally and assured his Lord that no one in Slytherin House would speak ill of Hermione again. 

When the majority of his followers were taking their leave, Voldemort asked Rodolphus to stay a moment. The elder Lestrange looked a bit uncertain but bowed in deference and remained seated on his Lord’s left. Once the room had emptied, a side door opened and Marlene walked in looking resplendent in Slytherin Green robes, her hair pulled up and four-inch stiletto heels that had emerald snakes wrapped around her ankles. 

Rodolphus smiled warmly at the witch, who looked even more lovely than he’d remembered. Voldemort smirked at the obvious pleasure from the elder Lestrange, clearly the man had been besotted with Marlene. The Dark Lord could certainly understand his reasoning, Marlene was truly a vision. 

“Ah Pet, the meeting went better than we’d hoped. My Death Eaters understand the precautions we needed to take, and none think badly of our Daughter for what happened and what needed to be done.”

Marlene nodded, pleased with the news. She looked over at Rodolphus and smiled. “That is good news, My Lord.....Hermione will be pleased as well.” Focusing her gaze on the other wizard, Marlene smirked wickedly. “It is lovely to see you again Rodolphus, after all this time.”

The elder Lestrange stood and sauntered over to the witch and bowed over her hand, kissing the back of her knuckles in greeting. “I am overjoyed to see you again as well Marlene. It has been too long.” Marlene smiled while Voldemort chuckled. 

“It would seem that Marlene was flattered by your correspondence from earlier today Rodolphus. She has requested that I allow you to join our festivities as her needs demand. I find I am willing to comply with her request of me, and I ask if you would be willing to serve in such a capacity.”

Rodolphus’ eyes gleamed hungrily. “I am at your service My Lord, in whatever way you need me to be.”

Voldemort chuckled. “Of that I have no doubt Rodolphus. Unfortunately I have to leave to take care of some business abroad for a bit and can’t find it in me to leave my Witch’s needs unattended. See to it Rodolphus, and if Marlene wishes Rabastan to join you as well, you have my permission.”

Rodolphus bowed deeply. “I am humbled by your trust in me My Lord, My Lady.....I will endeavor to please you both.”

Marlene smirked wickedly. “Of that I have little doubt Rodolphus.”

Walking towards her wizard, Marlene lifted her head up for Tom’s kiss, which he gave to her viciously and without hesitation. Rodolphus watched with stunned eyes at his Lord’s clear dominance of the witch. When they parted, Voldemort took his leave as the witch smiled enticingly at the elder Lestrange. 

Rodolphus sauntered over, enveloping Marlene in his arms and kissing her breathlessly. He hadn’t kissed her in their previous encounter, but he’d often imagined the sweetness of her lips and was not disappointed. “Shall I ask Rabastan to join us my Lady.”

Marlene shook her head. “No Rodolphus. I find that I only want you tonight.”

The wizard groaned and grasped Marlene’s firm arse in his hands, kneading the flesh as he pushed his erection into her core, causing the witch to gasp in need. “I spent fifteen years in Azkaban thinking of that night. Remembering your taste and the ways in which you owned your pleasure. I have never tasted anything as sweet as your pussy, Marlene. I find myself barely holding on to what little control I have left.”

“Well, we certainly can’t have that Rodolphus.” Marlene led the wizard to the floo and called out ‘McKinnon Manor’ before she vanished away. Rodolphus followed suit and found himself in a rather impressive library. He followed the sumptuous witch out of the library and down the hall to a room at the end of the corridor. When the door opened, Rodolphus’ eyes widened at the sight before him. The room was a Dominant’s wet dream. In the center of the room was a large bed, covered with black silk sheets. In one corner was a armoire with a chair facing a large mirror. In the other corner was a spanking bench with numerous paddles, whips and floggers. There was a iron cross in the corner nearest the door and another dresser near a smaller chaise next to where he was standing. 

Marlene was watching Rodolphus closely. He seemed to like the room very much if his reaction was any indication. She smirked at the thought of Bellatrix’s former husband pleasuring her tonight. Walking over seductively, Marlene let her finger trace over the substantial bulge in Rodolphus’ trousers. The wizard hissed and waved his wand, silently vanishing their clothes. He didn’t waste any time, picking up the witch and sitting on the chaise lounge, straddling Marlene over his cock before he pushed himself to the hilt, causing the witch to grip his shoulders hard and fling her head back in pleasure. 

“Oh Roddy! Fuck yes!” Marlene hissed while Rodolphus grabbed her hips, pistoning his cock as hard as he could into her pussy. She was obscenely wet and tight. Their loud groans filled the room as they fucked each other hard. Soon, Marlene spasmed around Rodolphus’ cock and the wizard followed with a shout. 

When they both had come down, Rodolphus stood up with Marlene in his arms and walked towards the bed, laying her down and spreading her legs open wide. His eyes widened at the sight of the snake charm embedded in Marlene’s clit and he chuckled softly. It would seem His Lord was a more possessive bastard than he’d thought. Marlene smirked when she’d noticed where Rodolphus’ eyes were fixated. 

“It was a gift from Tom.” Marlene volunteered, causing Rodolphus to look up at her in shock at the informal use of the Dark Lord’s given name. “The night we all spent together when I was eighteen, I asked Tom to test my limits.......He is very well-endowed. He didn’t want to injure me, so he sent for you and your brother to prepare me for him. I lost consciousness from the intensity of our fucking and he left me with this gift.”

Rodolphus smirked. “So that was why you had that delectable plug in your arse?”

Marlene nodded. “Yes, I wore it for a week at school. It was distracting walking around, sitting.......I was constantly wet.”

Rodolphus laughed. “And you loved it didn’t you? Wicked wanton witch.”

“Hmmmm......” Marlene purred at the memory. “I did. It felt so good and naughty. Especially when Tom had me spread open for you and Rabastan. I was so turned on.”

“You were glorious that night. I’ve never enjoyed myself as much as I did that evening.”

“That’s why we are here Roddy.......your tongue was quite talented. When you sent me that letter I couldn’t help but think back at how good you were......how many times you brought me to orgasm. I was soaked just thinking about it. Tom found me aroused and punished me, but allowed this because he knows how much I need it.”

Rodolphus was rock hard again as he kneeled down and started licking at Marlene’s pussy, tasting both her essence and his on his tongue. He groaned and pushed his tongue in and started slurping and suckling watching Marlene fall back on the bed, pinching her nipples hard as she moaned in need. He used his tongue relentlessly, rimming her rosette obscenely and thrusting it in and out of her pussy. He didn’t know how long he feasted on the witch, or how many times she squirted into his mouth, but he didn’t care. He just kept going, listening to her cries of delight as he sent Marlene from one orgasm into the next. 

Marlene had her hands clenched in Roddy’s hair as she pushed her pussy into his face grinding herself against his tongue. Circe and Morgana! The man was talented. When she screamed out again, he chuckled and stood up, walking over to the dresser and looking through the assortment of items. Grabbing a few things, the elder Lestrange came back over and pushed Marlene’s legs up over her head, whispering a lubricating charm and shoving a large butt plug up her arse. The witch screamed in pained pleasure at the sudden invasion.

“You like that witch?” Rodolphus spoke darkly. 

“Hmmmm.....Yes Roddy.” Marlene panted as her nipples tightened into nubs at her excitement. Rodolphus grinned and forced Marlene on her stomach, her legs dangling off the end of the bed. He noticed her arse was slightly bruised, obviously from her punishment from his Lord. He brought his hand down and smacked Marlene’s arse hard, pushing the plug further inside causing Marlene to groan. Suddenly the charm on her clit elongated, thickened considerably and slithered into her cunt. She was panting in need and Rodolphus was stunned by the size of the charmed cock pulsating inside her. 

“Fuck witch! Is that how big he is?”

“Yes!” She purred while Rodolphus chuckled darkly. 

“No wonder you needed Bas and I to warm you up. Did he make you bleed when he fucked your delicious arse for the first time?”

Marlene moaned wantonly at the memory. “Yes! It hurt soooo good Roddy. The charm activated and filled my pussy with another cock just the same size. I was soooo full.....”. Marlene panted as Rodolphus started pushing the plug in and out her arse while the snake cock was alternating thrusts in her pussy. She was gushing cream and Rodolphus was salivating at the smell. He kept spanking her arse as he alternating thrusting the plug in and out causing Marlene to moan like a whore. The witch was a nymphomaniac and she was fucking exquisite. 

Marlene couldn’t hold on anymore as she screamed out her release, flooding her legs and the floor beneath her. The plug disappeared and it was replaced by Rodolphus’ cock which he slammed into her without warning. Marlene screamed in pain, causing the wizard to chuckle viciously. At this point Marlene was moaning loudly, begging for more and Rodolphus wondered how his Lord had gotten so lucky to have this witch for his own. He would take whatever he could get, there was no witch that could compare to Marlene’s delicious body. 

The two spent the entire night fucking each other. Some moments were tender, but mostly it was rough and ferocious. Marlene had needed this more than she would ever admit to. For so many years she had to remain celibate because Tom had disappeared. The charm had prevented her from seeking out another Dominant, and at times she had been angry, but for the most part she had ached with a need that she wasn’t sure would ever be filled again. Roddy was fulfilling that need very nicely and she had lost count at how many times she had come. Her arse was deliciously sore and her pussy ached with abuse, but she loved how she felt after such a good fucking. She needed sex like she needed air to breathe and magic running though her veins. It was essential. She felt no guilt nor embarrassment at her addiction. 

When the two were finally sated, laying on the bed and kissing softly in the afters, Rodolphus couldn’t help but ask the question he’d wanted to ask all night long. 

“How did your relationship with the Dark Lord happen?”

Marlene straddled Rodolphus and pushed her wet pussy against his semi-hard cock. She started to rock and felt the wizard harden beneath her while he smirked up at her. Raking her nails across his chest the man groaned as Marlene pushed his length inside her and kept up a slow pace of rocking him in and out of her. Rodolphus grabbed her hips and slowed her pace even further, just enjoying the feel of the witch enveloped around him. 

“In my fourth year we met at Flourish and Blotts......or should I say, I accosted him at Flourish and Blotts.” Marlene smirked and continued her story, all the while circling her hips over Rodolphus’ hips as she squeezed and clenched on his erection pulsating inside her core. 

“Mmmmm......you captured his interest didn’t you witch?”

Nodding she smiled widely. “He took me for ice cream and we talked all afternoon about magical theory, his views on magical purity and so forth. He treated me like an adult. Over time he wrote to me, secretly of course. By the time I turned sixteen I knew I wanted him......I’d discovered early on my need for sex. The boys at Hogwarts were just that....boys. Sirius, he was my first. Tom wasn’t happy to hear of my loss of virginity, but he’d refused to fuck me until I’d come of age.”

“Did he hold out until you turned seventeen?” Rodolphus was eager to know whether his Lord had managed to resist this Siren. He knew he would’ve taken her, age be damned. 

“Yes, but just barely. He introduced me to his Dominant side the summer after my sixth year. He wasn’t convinced someone barely seventeen could handle his darker proclivities. I relished in them.” Marlene pushed down harder on Rodolphus’ cock, squeezing him with her inner vaginal muscles causing the wizard to arch up with a groan. 

“I would have fucked you at fourteen, witch. You’d have never gotten rid of me. Your pussy is pure bliss.....” 

“Mmmmmm......now that would have been delicious. Having your cock as my first.......” Marlene’s pussy quivered at the thought and the charm activated again. This time it slithered around Rodolphus’ cock and pushed into Marlene’s arse, thickening and vibrating while the witch moaned, writhing in need. 

“Fuck!” Rodolphus groaned at the feel. He could feel the second cock vibrating through the thin barrier and it felt sublime. He pushed Marlene down harder on his cock, causing the witch to moan even louder.

“Tom was very thorough with my sex training, and eventually I begged him to fuck my arse. He had fucked me often vaginally, but seemed to be reluctant to bugger me like I wanted him to. When he finally did that night it was better than I’d ever imagined and once that hurdle had passed, he was able to show me his darker nature with relish.” Marlene kept swirling her hips, holding off her orgasm for as long as she could. 

“What kind of kinks do you enjoy?” Rodolphus wanted to know. 

“Hmmmm.......I enjoy it all. I really love orgasm denial and forced orgasm, Tom is very good at both. I’ve always wondered what went on at revels. While I don’t agree with forced copulation, there are certain kinds of play I find intriguing.”

“Such as?” Rodolphus grinned. 

“Public sex......I’ve wanted to have sex in Flourish and Blotts since I was fourteen. There’s an alcove on the second floor that would be perfect for that. Muggles have invented some very interesting sex toys over the years.....they have sex clubs called Dungeons where Dominants and Submissives can meet and have consensual sex.”

Rodolphus sneered at the mention of Muggles....he would never think that Muggles could do anything as well as wizards. “Don’t sneer Roddy.......sex is sex whether it be Muggle or Magical. You’ve attended revels, yes?”

Rodolphus nodded as he pushed Marlene down on him and she squeezed him hard. “Yes, I attended revels during the first war.”

Marlene nodded. “And you raped Muggle women?”

Rodolphus nodded. “Many.”

Marlene sighed. “And did it bring you as much satisfaction as fucking me tonight.....having my consent?”

Rodolphus thought about it momentarily before he sat up and wrapped Marlene in his embrace, kissing her hard. “No, there is no comparison. This is much more satisfying.” 

“I’m glad.” Marlene kissed him again hard. “Taking someone’s choice is wrong. But freely giving someone the power and hence the choice over you can be quite liberating. Did you enjoy those women’s screams of terror and pain?”

Rodolphus shrugged. “At the time, I suppose. It was expected of me.”

“And if it had been your daughter in that room, being raped by one of the Death Eaters?” Marlene questioned as she continued to clench her core around the wizard, seeing his neck straining with maintaining control. 

“I would have killed any man or wizard who violated a witch that belonged to me.”

Marlene raised her eyebrow at the wizard in silence and he chuckled at how masterfully he’d been played. “I can see now why Our Lord favors you. You are logical Marlene.....not emotional. You understand how men think, yet you set yourself apart from them. You own your sexuality, and give of yourself freely should you wish it. I never once thought what I’d done in the past was wrong....but now I can see the error of my thinking.”

Marlene favored the wizard with a kiss. “Your cock is too delicious to waste on anymore talk. Let’s fuck some more, my pussy is aching but I still need more from you Roddy.”

“Merlin witch......my cock is going to fall off with as much as I’ve fucked you tonight. You’re insatiable.”

Marlene kissed Rodolphus again and started riding his cock in earnest. Moaning loudly once the charmed cock started pushing in and out her arse while she bounced up and down in abandon. 

“Harder Roddy.......I need you to fuck me harder.”

“Fuck!” Rodolphus pulled out and turned Marlene over so she was on all fours and slammed back into her pussy while watching the replica of his Lord’s cock pushing in and out her arse. He could see the blood on it and he groaned while licking his lips. Marlene finally spasmed, clenching down and screaming out her release which triggered his. He pushed himself in as far as he could, enjoying the fullness for a moment before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed. The witch fell down and turned her face to his, smirking. “That was so good Roddy, thank you for taking such good care of me tonight.”

Chuckling quietly, Rodolphus grinned wickedly. “Anytime My Lady. You are a world-class fuck. I’ve never had better.”

Marlene smiled. “And you never will, now stick that delicious tongue up my arse.” She winked causing the wizard to smile widely as he spread her arse cheeks wide and started slurping in her back hole with relish, wishing that she belonged to him alone. Shaking his head out of the dangerous thoughts, he missed the knowing look on Marlene’s face as she begged him not to stop.


	50. Finally Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marlene come to an understanding and Draco is determined to find Hermione the perfect betrothal jewelry.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....chapter contains adult themes.....not your thing please skip it....thanks....

Marlene felt sublime the next morning. She ached all over from a very thorough fucking. Rodolphus had left early with a passionate kiss but not before he fucked her again, making her promise to owl him should she require his services. Smirking at how easily men were led around by their cocks, Marlene promised the wizard she would do just that, should she find herself in need. 

Once she’d showered and warded the playroom, she floo’d back to Malfoy Manor to pick up Hermione so she could bring her home. Today would be their first official day as a family, and Marlene was happy. Hermione had been excited all day yesterday at the thought of Draco returning from his family’s vault with something special for her. When he’d finally returned with Narcissa, Draco had taken Hermione into his arms and told her that he hadn’t found what he wanted in the Black Family vault, but would go back and look in the Malfoy family vault the next day. Hermione had nodded, but Marlene could tell she had been slightly disappointed. 

When she entered the dining room, Marlene was surprised to see Tom there and the look on her face must’ve shown her feelings. He smirked at her knowingly while she took her spot at the table. 

“Good morning Pet, did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Marlene raised an eyebrow at Tom and smiled softly. “I did indeed. Rodolphus was eager to please, and made sure to attend to his duties most thoroughly.”

Tom’s eyes flashed red momentarily, but long enough for Marlene to notice. “Will you be requiring his services again soon?”

Marlene chuckled at how petulant her Lord was being. “I don’t know, will I?” She smirked wickedly. 

Tom leaned over into Marlene’s space and grabbed her hand, pulling her over into his lap and kissing her viciously. “Don’t play with me, Pet. I find I’m not in the mood for your games today.”

Marlene sighed and kissed Tom back gently, which took him by surprise as she rarely showed any kind of emotion with him. He looked at her inquisitively. “Tom,” she whispered softly which caught his attention. She only ever called him by his given name when they were alone, having sex. “I don’t wish to fight with you. Yes, Rodolphus was helpful.....you know how I need sex. But I need you more. Do you think the last fifteen years were easy for me? Did you think even once, when you’d marked me how hard it has been without you? You know what my needs are.....how badly they consume me.....you saw it when you looked into my mind all those years ago. Why do you doubt me when I’ve never given you any reason to? I know you do not love me......I know you aren’t capable of it.....you know my issues as I know yours. I love Hermione. It killed me to give her up. She is the best of both of us....but it doesn’t change the fact that I need you like I need to breathe. Why must you insist on being petulant when you know that I will never crave anyone the way I crave you.”

A single tear escaped from Marlene’s eye and fell down her face before she wiped at it in shock. Tom’s eyes narrowed and he grasped her face in his hands. “Show me.”

So Marlene opened her mind and let Tom see her suffering over the past fifteen years. How she had been in agony because she couldn’t find relief the way she’d needed. How badly she had missed him. She showed him her night with Rodolphus.....she held back nothing. When Tom had seen enough he pulled back and sighed, placing his forehead against hers. It was the most intimate he’d ever been with her, and she was shocked at the submissive gesture. 

“I have done you a great disservice my Pet. In my selfishness to brand you as mine, I’d never considered the consequences of my actions. You know I can’t deny you, I have never been able to....not since you were fourteen and faced me down like a Valkyrie. You spied for me, risked your life for me. Bore our child and hid her, protected her when I could not. I’m a selfish, possessive wizard, you know this. Yet, I let another man fuck you because you ask it of me. I don’t know how else to show you my regard for you, other than putting your needs first. Is this wrong of me?” 

Marlene chuckled softly and kissed Tom again. “We are a pair, are we not my Lord?” Tom smirked but nodded. “How could you ever think any man could measure up to you? You are the only one who has ever been able to take the ache away fully. I think I knew it subconsciously at fourteen, and I knew it for certain at sixteen.”

Tom smirked. “I did see that in your memories. I’m sure you shocked poor Rodolphus, admitting to seducing his Lord at sixteen. You were exquisite. That first night when I tasted your essence on your sixteenth birthday, I knew I was done for. You didn’t hold back then, and you don’t now.”

Marlene smiled. “Do you know my favorite memory?”

“Besides the night I finally fucked your arse and rendered you unconscious?”

Marlene laughed happily, while Tom just smirked in pride. “No you great prat. It was the very first time you let me touch you intimately. We had just left the bookstore in Hogsmeade, when I was still sixteen. We were arguing over elemental magic.....when you took me into the alley and pushed me up against the wall. Told me I had a smart mouth and it should be put to better use elsewhere.”

Tom snickered. “Ah yes, I do remember that conversation. You said something about me being too proper and arrogant to allow proof of your oral prowess, as I believe you called it.”

“And then I charmed you to stick to the alley wall, vanished your pants and sucked on you until you came down my throat. I’ll never forget the look on your face while you had your hands in my hair looking down at me when I deep-throated you, you were shocked, livid and aroused. It was thrilling, and you never looked more dangerous to me than in that moment. I knew then I was completely yours, especially after the delicious punishment you gave me later that night. It’s making me soaked just thinking about it.”

Tom’s nostrils flared as he could smell Marlene’s arousal, he kissed her passionately. The two were completely absorbed in each other and they didn’t notice their daughter walking into the dining room with her intended until a soft voice spoke in amusement. “Good morning Mother, Father. Should we come back for breakfast later?”

Tom pulled away from his witch and smirked as she blushed. Something he hadn’t seen her do since she was fifteen and he had fingered her in their secret alcove in Flourish and Blotts. “We do apologize Daughter. Your Mother and I were just about to leave for a while, but before we do it is my understanding that you are moving into McKinnon Manor today. I will be setting up the floo for visitors so please give me a list of whom you’d like to have access. Also, if you both are still amenable, I would be happy to plan a schedule for you and Draco to start learning Legilimency. I have spoken with Lucius, and he is fine with us using his dueling room downstairs for practice. He assures me that the trace will not be an issue.” 

Draco bowed his head, trying not to show his obvious shock, walking in on Hermione’s parents snogging like nifflers in heat. “I would be available anytime Hermione wishes. I know she is working with Severus this summer on a Potions project and I was going to spend a week in Italy with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott working on our Quidditch strategy for the upcoming school year.”

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. “Thinking you’ll be Captain?”

“I’m quite sure of it. Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, I have a good feeling.”

“I hate that bloody game.” Hermione groused while her Father smiled. 

“Eat breakfast, and pack whatever you wish to take with you. The floo is open so just call out McKinnon Manor and it will take you to the main library.” Marlene smiled at her daughter who nodded in return. 

Hermione watched her parents leave the dining room, heading off to Merlin only knows where. When she looked at Draco he smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Your parents are going off to shag. Who’d have ever thought the Dark Lord had it in him?”

Hermione had been taking a sip of her pumpkin juice when she gasped in shock at Draco’s comment, causing her to choke on her juice. Draco laughed loudly at the look of disgust on Hermione’s face. Hermione just glared at Draco through the rest of the meal, but when they left he took her into his arms and smiled gently. “Look at it this way Granger, when we’re older and have kids of our own, we can gross them out by snogging like a pack of rabid nifflers in front of them every chance we get.”

Hermione chuckled and shook her head at Draco’s inappropriate joke. “Such a romantic, Malfoy.”

Draco kissed Hermione passionately causing the little witch to blush when he released her. “You know I can be when properly motivated. Now I have to go to Gringotts and find you the perfect something to wear on your wrist. Or would you prefer a necklace?”

“Draco, I will love whatever you choose because you chose it for me. Please stop overthinking it and just pick out whatever calls to you.” 

“I can do that.” Draco smirked. 

“Good, because if you don’t come home with something shiny and pretty today, I’m going to start thinking you don’t want to be betrothed to me.”

“Fine Witch......I get the hint. Vicious swot.” Draco mumbled under his breath. 

Hermione smiled widely. “Great prat.” 

“Your prat, love.” 

“Don’t remind me. Is it too late to trade you in for a new and improved model?” Hermione giggled fondly. 

“There will be none of that nonsense. You said yes, you agreed to be mine. You are stuck with me. Get used to it.”

“Again, real romantic Malfoy. I’m swooning.....see.....swooning!” Hermione put her hand to her forehead in a poor imitation of Scarlett O’Hara. 

Draco growled and kissed her deeply. “I’ll give you swooning witch. When I finally make you mine you’ll be swooning and screaming my name.”

Draco winked as he sauntered out of the room, heading for his father’s study so they could go to Gringotts together. Hermione just smiled and shook her head in affection at her smug prat of a boyfriend. Watching his arse as he strutted down the hallway, Hermione couldn’t help but salivate at how fit Draco was. She couldn’t wait to get back to school and have some actual privacy. She’d missed their alone time. 

Going back to her suite, Hermione thought about seeing her parents this morning. She knew they must have held each other in some affection for her mother to fall pregnant with her, but seeing the reality of their chemistry made Hermione blush. She wasn’t a silly witch, with flights of fancy and romance, but she had wondered just how compatible her parents had been when she’d learned whom her father was. He was a dark wizard, and Hermione had no illusions about what sort of Dominant issues Tom Riddle was predisposed to. It would seem her mother was highly compatible with his way of thinking, but Hermione felt like there was something she was still missing about their relationship. 

Back at McKinnon Manor, her parents were engaged in a ritual only known to the two of them. Marlene had led Tom towards the playroom, but he had stopped her to move towards their suite of rooms. When they’d reached Marlene’s suite, Tom took his witch into the room simultaneously making the room impenetrable from outside influences. Over the next few hours he gave Marlene exactly what she craved.....what she had always needed from him. Her screams filled the room as Tom gave her no quarter. In the end she was shaking uncontrollably from the amount of forced orgasms Tom had given her. Every time Marlene had come she had screamed his name. Begged him for more, told him how much she needed him. And as Tom Riddle watched his witch writhe in pained pleasure, panting and heaving and begging for more, he’d realized that he needed her too. She was his equal in every way that mattered. Intellectually, sexually, even as emotionally stunted as they both were.....they understood each other. Marlene accepted Tom Riddle, his cruel dark nature, his need to Dominate, control.....his thirst for Power. Tom accepted Marlene’s depravity, her highly sexualized need.......her constant need for sex to relieve the ache that lived deep within her soul. 

When she had approached him at fourteen he had known instinctively she was different. When she had asked him at fifteen, to teach her about sex, he had laughed at first.....which had made her angry and she had refused to speak or correspond with him for months. She had let Black take her virginity, which had made him livid. Somehow his little witch, had managed to figure out at fifteen how to cast a memory charm on herself and sent him a pensive memory as a gift of her having sex with Black. Tom had been flabbergasted at Marlene’s audacity. He had watched the memory several times a day and had been obsessed with the moment she had taken control, straddled Black and shoved herself down on him, breaking through her barrier and screaming out in pain. She had been glorious in her lack of fear and she had relished in the pain. 

Tom, in his anger, had called for several revels over those few months and had fucked several witches. He would’ve never touched a Muggle, although his Death Eaters had no such compunctions over that. He had been vicious in his anger and had found like-minded witches who seemed to thrive on his darker nature, but none were satisfactory. When Marlene had sent him another memory of her doing reciprocal oral on the older Prewett brother, Tom had finally sought her out and punished her thoroughly for her defiance. Marlene had taken her punishment and when they had finished, she had brazenly straddled his lap....completely naked and soaked, and kissed him hard, biting his lip and groaning at the taste of his blood in her mouth. Tom had pulled back in shock, and then proceeded to lick Marlene’s pussy as she begged him not to stop. He didn’t, and he’d never looked at another witch after that. 

When Tom finally vanished his clothes and entered his witch’s very willing pussy, she moaned in relief. Marlene had always felt dangerously like home, when he was buried inside her like this. Tom wondered if she sensed it too, when her big brown eyes looked at him in such rapturous pleasure as he fucked her brutally. She met his every thrust, her nails drew blood down his back......every time......he ravished her. When she finally came with back arched, nails piercing and eyes closed in bliss......Tom realized that he would do whatever she needed him to do. Please her in whatever way she needed him to. And it was in that moment, he realized for the first time in his long life that he actually cared about Marlene’s happiness. Put it on nearly equal standing with his own. The only person more important to him was their daughter and as Marlene smiled happily at him, he found himself returning the look affectionately. 

“Are you alright Tom?” Marlene whispered, realizing instinctively, even after all their time apart, that something had shifted between them. 

Tom nodded, but didn’t speak. It was a testament to how well Marlene understood him that she didn’t press her advantage at all.....she simply whispered, “Thank you” and fell into a peaceful sleep with a beautiful contented smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	51. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns with a very special betrothal gift.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me.....😢

When Draco had returned from Gringotts with a playful smirk on his face, and his father affectionately clapping his shoulder in solidarity, he went straight to the first place he knew where his witch would be. Sure enough, Hermione was in the library in her favorite window seat reading a First Edition of Hogwarts a History. 

“Hello my love.” Draco walked over and gently took the book from Hermione’s lap. 

She looked up at him with her beautiful amber eyes and smiled widely. “Hello handsome. How was your day?”

Draco moved over into the window seat and gathered Hermione into his lap. “Successful, I hope.”

Hermione smiled widely up at him and kissed him lovingly. “Hmmmmm......that is good to hear. You’ve been gone a while, I was beginning to worry.”

Draco kissed her back deeply, placing his free hand in her curls holding her mouth to his while he ravished her. He had missed kissing her, she tasted like summertime and felt like fire. He pulled away reluctantly and placed his forehead against hers, before gently removing the velvet pouch from his robes and placing it on her lap. 

Hermione looked at him with wide-eyed excitement as she opened the pouch, her breath catching on the stunning necklace that fell into her open palm. It was simply exquisite, not garish at all. The goblin silver chain was delicately woven and glittered like fine diamonds. The pendant was a heart shaped alexandrite that was encased with sparkling white diamonds. The stone was a flawless deep greenish blue that was the half the size of her palm and the diamonds were also intense, sparkling in the light. The piece itself had to be priceless, and Hermione looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes as he watched her closely. 

“Oh, Draco......it’s exquisite.” Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to get control over her emotions. 

Draco smiled softly, infinitely pleased at Hermione’s reaction. He had found this necklace almost immediately when he’d entered the family vault, but kept searching anyway. But Hermione was right, it had called to him and he had envisioned her wearing it.....so he knew it was the one. His father had nodded his head in approval when he had shown it to him. “That is an excellent choice, Draco. That piece was commissioned by your great-great-great grandfather Septimus Malfoy for his bride, Evony Selwyn. It was said he had loved her deeply and had been ecstatic when his father had chosen her for his bride. He commissioned many pieces of jewelry for her over their long union, but this was the first. It has several protection charms, and is rumored to be imbued with Amortentia and Felix Felicis. It was stated in Septimus’ journal that only a Malfoy who shares the deepest abiding love for his chosen mate, and has her love in return, can give and receive the necklace and be blessed with the enchantments placed within.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as Draco reiterated the story his father had told him of the necklace’s origins. He gently took it from Hermione’s hand and placed it around her neck, gently laying the stone on her chest as he closed the clasp. The seal disappeared instantly and Draco smiled widely. His father had told him that the necklace’s clasp would seal itself if it sensed and accepted their bond to each other. Hermione looked up into Draco’s eyes as she felt the pendant hum against her skin. The sense of rightness as it laid against her breast was overwhelming. She grabbed Draco’s hand and placed it over the pendant and laid hers on top of it. His eyes widened as he felt the magic flowing from it to the both of them. 

He cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her deeply, reverently. When he pulled back he saw tears glistening in Hermione’s eyes and he smiled softly. “I told you my love, you were always meant to be mine.” Hermione giggled but nodded and kissed Draco again. They lost track of how long they just sat there in each other’s arms, gently kissing and talking about their future. When dinner was nearing, Draco sighed and helped Hermione up so they could head downstairs. Walking hand in hand, the two of them missed the knowing, pleased looks on the faces of the portraits as they walked past until one stopped them. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the young Master and his beautiful future bride.” The portrait of an imposing man with long blonde hair much like Lucius’ smiled at the pair. 

Draco smirked up at his ancestor while Hermione just curtsied to the man, who smiled approvingly at the little witch. “Introduce me, young Draco.”

“Of course Great-Grandfather. Septimus Malfoy, this is my intended, Hermione McKinnon Riddle.”

Septimus’ smile widened. “Ah yes, I have heard whispers of your beauty young Miss Riddle, but they do you no justice. You are even lovelier in person. And I see you are wearing the “Blessed Heart” necklace I gave to my beloved Evony, all those years ago. Has its magic blessed your union?”

Hermione looked up with wide eyes at the implications of what Draco’s ancestor was stating and her thirst for knowledge was pricked. Looking over at Draco he smiled proudly and drew Hermione into his side, kissing her forehead tenderly. “Yes, the clasp sealed and we felt the magic accept our offering. I love her with everything I am, and I know she loves me just as much. It took us a while to get here, but now that she is mine I am never letting her go.”

Septimus nodded at his descendent proudly. “That necklace will protect you, young Hermione. Once sealed, its enchantments are automatically linked to your love through his family ring. If you ever need him, he will sense it. It will allow you to sense each other in ways that increase your intimacy and deepen the love you have for each other. Bonds are something that are known within the magical world, some are common.....others are rare. You two share such a deep and abiding bond.....the magic of the necklace sensed it and called to you, young Draco. It was no coincidence that you chose to give that piece to your beloved. You both were destined to be.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in the implications of what Draco’s ancestor was telling them. “Draco and I are soulmates?” 

Draco’s eyes widened and Septimus smiled proudly at Hermione’s quick deduction. “She is truly a gifted and brilliant witch, young Draco. You would do well to remember to treat her as the rare and precious jewel that she is. Support her, encourage her and love her and your bond will bless you with joy. Your children will be formidable, and find happiness because of your devotion to each other.”

Draco nodded and tightened his grip around Hermione’s waist as she looked up at him with amber eyes swirling with emotion. “I will Sir. I will always put her first, I will love her unconditionally and will give her my encouragement and support for the rest of our lives. I will worship her and her pleasure will be mine. I will relish in her love: will love our children and support them unequivocally. I do so vow.”

Hermione gasped as the strength of Draco’s vow and the force of his love shook her entire being. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face as his ancestor looked on with unmitigated pride at his descendent. Hermione cupped Draco’s cheeks and saw tears behind his eyes as she kissed him passionately. Any doubt that had festered due to their unfortunate past, had been obliterated when she felt his love push through her. It was overwhelming. 

“All is well. I can finally rest knowing the future of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy is in excellent hands.” Septimus bowed and left the portrait. 

Hermione stared up at Draco who was watching her emotions as they changed over her face. “Draco, I don’t know what to say. You can’t ever take those words back.”

Draco smiled and shook his head at his witch. “I’ve been telling you for nearly two years how much I love you. That there will never be anyone but you. Now you know that they weren’t empty words. Did you think you deserved any less from me after what I had put you through?”

Hermione hugged Draco tightly and whispered in his ear fervently. “I forgave you, that was in the past.”

Draco pulled back and kissed Hermione again. “Yes, and hopefully, that is where it will stay. You deserve nothing less from me, my love. You are my heart, my soul......I can’t live without you. Don’t you understand, Hermione? Can’t you feel how much I need you, love you?”

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her soul fill to bursting. She could feel Draco’s love for her and it both excited her and calmed her. How was this possible?

“Yes, I can feel it.” Hermione grabbed Draco again and kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue into his mouth and feeling a blinding need to be closer to him. Draco groaned and lifted Hermione, pushing her against the wall as he snogged her relentlessly, breaking the kiss and moving down her neck in earnest. Her moans and shivers were making him increasingly hard and it was taking every ounce of hard-won restraint from finding the nearest bedroom and ravishing her on the spot. When he tried to pull away, Hermione’s legs tightened and she pushed her core into his erection, causing the young wizard to growl out in want and need. He needed to get himself under control immediately. 

“Hermione,” Draco whispered, trying to pull away, “we need to stop love. I don’t want our first time to be in the hallway of my ancestral home.”

Hermione looked up into darkened grey eyes that were burning with lust. “I want you Draco. Please!”

Draco groaned as his head fell into the crook of Hermione’s neck. He held her fast and tried to get his blasted body under control. When he felt sufficiently back to himself, he gently lowered Hermione from his embrace, but not completely. He kissed her reassuringly before he tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. “Merlin my love, I want you more than anything in this world, but I will not disrespect you nor your parents by allowing my baser needs to control this. When we make love, it will be because I romanced you properly. You will allow me to court you properly. I spent all of fourth year following you and Viktor around like a lost puppy, wishing it was me taking you on dates to Hogsmeade and buying you sugar quills. Having your smile directed at me and your laugh for me alone. You need to allow me to do this my love. Please.”

Hermione was astonished by Draco’s confession. “This is you being all romantic, isn’t it?”

Draco laughed in relief. “Yes, so just put aside your righteous feminism and allow me to take the lead here. I want to show you off, I want to be the one on your arm while all the other wizards seethe in jealously. I want to spend time just kissing you and taking things slowly, so you feel as cherished as you are to me.”

Hermione smiled happily. “I can do that.”

Draco smirked. “Well, look at that. Miracles can happen.”

Hermione laughed and shook her head at her wizard as the two of them made their way to the dining room, unaware of two sets of eyes who were watching the entire exchange.


	52. Betrothal’s and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Celebration Of Hermione’s betrothal to Draco and a confession from Marlene to her daughter set the stage for sixth year.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....thank you for all the lovely reviews....I haven’t had time to address each one lately....but I will!

When Hermione and Draco entered the dining room, they were immediately besieged by their mother’s who were ooohing and aaahhing over Hermione’s betrothal piece. When Narcissa had seen it, she knew immediately what it signified and she embraced Hermione fully, telling her how thrilled she was for her and Draco. It was some moments later when their both their father’s entered the room, Lucius walking straight over to Hermione and placed a kiss on the witch’s cheek in welcome. The Dark Lord watched the beaming happiness radiating from his daughter’s face. If he hadn’t just witnessed the level of devotion from her intended himself, he would have been reluctant to offer his congratulations, but seeing the love Draco held for his daughter, he knew the boy would be faithful and protect Hermione with his life. He couldn’t ask for more than that. Draco respected her, and respected Marlene and him as her parents. Draco had no way of knowing that Lucius and he had witnessed the entire exchange upstairs. He might’ve killed the boy if he had acted on his baser urges. The hypocrisy of his thoughts were not lost on him, but he really couldn’t be bothered by such trivialities. 

Walking over to his daughter he lifted her chin and met her eyes. The joy he saw there caught his breath momentarily. He was unused to such happiness. “I see that young Draco has picked a more than suitable betrothal piece for you.”

Hermione touched the pendant and beamed. “Yes Father, it is exquisite, is it not?”

Tom tilted his head in contemplation before he placed a soft kiss on Hermione’s forehead, to the astonishment of everyone in the room, including his own child. “The jewelry only enhances what is already present Daughter. It is doubtful there exists a piece of jewelry more lovely than you look at this moment. I am happy for you.”

Hermione’s breath hitched and without thinking of the consequences of her actions, she enveloped her father in a hug, which he eventually returned a bit awkwardly. “Thank you Daddy.” Hermione whispered in Tom’s ear so only he could hear. 

Releasing his daughter, Voldemort turned towards her intended and offered his hand. Draco took it proudly, seeing the looks of approval from his parents faces and Hermione’s mother’s too. “I was going to have a talk with you about respecting my Daughter in the manner in which she deserves. But after witnessing your conversation upstairs, I must say I am impressed with your devotion to Hermione. I don’t think I need to warn you what will happen if you fail to live up to the vow you made.”

Hermione gasped indignantly, while her father smirked and Lucius chuckled in solidarity. Draco, to his credit, didn’t flinch, he just raised his chin proudly and then bowed his head respectfully. “I would rather die than break my vow. Hermione is precious to me beyond words. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life showing her everyday how much.”

Marlene smiled and moved next to Tom, placing her hand on his arm. Addressing Draco she smiled warmly. “Of that there can be no doubt, Draco. Sometimes we have to go through the bad to get to the good. You both have learned valuable lessons over these last five years. Things won’t always be easy, but do try and give each other the benefit of the doubt. Misunderstandings arise, anger and hurt feelings will happen.....just when it does, do not direct those negative feelings at each other. Words said in anger cannot be taken back. Learn about each other and accept each other’s flaws as well as strengths. Try not to be judgmental with each other, there’s enough of that in the world. And remember to value the trust you have in each other, do not compromise it for any reason. You will have children, Magic willing, and they will enrich your lives, but they will find their own paths and their own relationships. What you two have is yours alone, so attend to it daily. Don’t take each other for granted.” 

Tom looked at his witch with pride, while Narcissa and Lucius nodded in agreement. Hermione hugged her mother tightly. “Thanks mum.”

Marlene smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Of course my darling.” Draco bowed and kissed Marlene’s hand. “Thank you Lady McKinnon for your sage wisdom. We will take it to heart.”

“Call me Marlene, Draco. At least in private. We are going to be family after all.”

Draco nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Marlene.”

Narcissa came over and fussed over her son, to the amusement of everyone present. The six finally sat down and ate a lovely dinner. Discussion was had over summer plans, and Hermione thanked Narcissa and Lucius profusely for allowing her to stay in their home. Narcissa waved off such concerns, and told her that their home was hers, and she was always welcome to stay. 

When dinner concluded, Draco helped Hermione gather the rest of her belongings and they made their way into the floo and out at McKinnon Manor. Draco’s gaze widened in appreciation at the size of the library. While not as grand or imposing as Malfoy Manor’s library, it was large, comfortable and had many rare editions of old magical texts. Looking over at the shelves, Draco noticed some rare texts on sex magic that he had never seen before. Very interesting. 

When Hermione came over to see what Draco was looking at so intently, her eyes widened at the numerous texts on sex magic. Hermione looked at her intended who just smirked knowingly at her. “We may need to do some research at a later date, my love.” 

Hermione blushed prettily, and bit her lip coyly causing Draco to growl. “You know how much I crave research. I may need to study these texts thoroughly.” Hermione grinned impishly. 

Draco grabbed her and kissed her soundly. “Not without me, you don’t.” Hermione laughed merrily, and the two teenagers walked out of the library to find Hermione’s suite of rooms. 

The remaining days of summer passed by swiftly, with Hermione and Draco ensconced in their own little bubble. When mid-August came, the Daily Prophet had announced that the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was to be none other than Professor Snape. Due to his new responsibilities, Severus had requested his old Potions Master, Horace Slughorn, come and teach Potions again, which the rotund man eagerly agreed to. 

Hermione had spent a few days with Daphne over the summer, and the girl had been excited to meet Hermione’s mother. Daphne told Hermione all about the uproar in Slytherin House when news had leaked out about her true parentage. Her new blood status notwithstanding, the whispers had begun about her real father’s identity. Pansy, Millicent and Tracey Davis had shown up at Daphne’s demanding to know if the rumors were true. When Daphne didn’t deny it, Pansy had fainted straight off. Tracey and Millicent had looked ill. But the worst, was Marcus Flint. The man had been apopoletic when Pucey and Montague had told him whom Hermione Granger mudblood really was. He had written a long letter of apology and gave it to Daphne to pass along. Hermione had read the letter then burned it immediately, much to Daphne’s and Draco’s amusement. 

Daphne had been excited for her friend when she saw the betrothal piece sitting on Hermione’s chest with pride. Hermione had shared with Daphne the story behind the necklace and how treasured it made her feel. Daphne told Hermione all about Draco’s obsession fourth year, and how hard it had been for the blonde wizard to see Hermione with Krum. The two girls had commiserated over how their new year would go, and Daphne told her that news of her betrothal to Draco was not common knowledge yet, but when it was, the whole of witches at Hogwarts would be in an absolute uproar. Hermione couldn’t help but smirk in self-satisfaction. 

When Draco had returned home from visiting Blaise in Italy, a few days before the start of term, he made his way directly to McKinnon Manor and had showered his intended with gifts of Italian perfume, sweets and trinkets. But the most thoughtful gift was a first edition book of poetry by Torquato Tasso, and Draco had bookmarked one of the pages, with a note inside that said simply.....”consume, destroy me softly.......life of my life you will always be.” Hermione had kissed him fervently, which Draco reciprocated with equal ardor.......she could really get used to this whole courting thing.

When Marlene had taken the two girls to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, dress robes, and uniforms, Hermione had been surprised to see Harry Potter and his Godfather Sirius Black in Madam Malkin’s. Harry was being fitted for new robes, and had been made the new Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He had grown a few inches and looked happier than Hermione could ever remember seeing him. His Godfather had cleaned up nicely too. Sirius Black was a handsome wizard and he was currently talking quietly with her mother while the two students discussed their upcoming classes for sixth year. Harry had been gracious in congratulating Hermione on finding her family, and had thanked her again for helping him get his Godfather released from Azkaban. He also apologized for not writing over the summer, but he and Sirius had been traveling the world and Harry had been so excited discussing all the places he’d visited. When Daphne had come into the shop after stopping by Gringotts, Harry had blushed profusely as Hermione formally introduced him to Daphne. Harry had stumbled through while Daphne just smiled sweetly, and in the end, Harry had taken Daphne’s hand and placed a kiss over her knuckles, much to the amusement of his Godfather who had been watching the scene from afar. 

Sirius had eventually come over and Marlene formally introduced Hermione to him. He bowed, placed a kiss on her knuckles and thanked her for helping his Godson and himself the past year. Hermione accepted with grace and told Lord Black that she was just doing the right thing. Sirius seemed to accept this and asked Marlene if she would be free to meet with himself, Remus and a few others from school after they’d dropped the kids off on the Hogwarts Express. Marlene accepted easily, and smiled in parting as she watched Harry stare at Daphne for a few more moments before Sirius dragged him out of the shop. 

Hermione’s mother had taken her to a lingerie shop at the end of Diagon Alley the next day, and together they picked out some provocative ensembles for Hermione. Marlene had smirked at her daughter when she’d picked out a see through Slytherin green Demi-bra with matching thong. Marlene allowed Hermione to peruse the back area of the shop, which had some positively racy things. Marlene quirked an eyebrow when her daughter fingered a black leather set that was positively scandalous. 

Hermione looked at her mother and sighed. “Mum, can I ask you a question?” Marlene nodded, pretty certain she knew where this was going. “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Marlene sighed, not sure how much of her sordid past she should reveal to her daughter, although she had made herself a promise that she would never lie to Hermione. “Fifteen.” Marlene said softly, looking at her daughter’s surprised face. 

Hermione nodded in thought. “Dad?” 

Marlene shook her head and smiled. “Sirius.”

At this Hermione laughed in shock. “Really? How did that happen?”

Marlene smirked wickedly. “I suppose it happened because I was trying to get your Father’s attention. Which didn’t go exactly how I’d planned, but he did come around eventually.”

Hermione considered her mother for a moment. “He’s a Dominant, right.....Dad?”

Now Marlene was surprised, but she really shouldn’t have been knowing how brilliant her daughter was. “Yes, your father is what one would call a Dominant. And if he knew we were having this conversation I’m sure he’d punish me soundly.” Which caused both women to chuckle at how true that statement was. “Hermione, the McKinnon family has some interesting history. I’m sure by now you took notice of the ancient texts in the library on sex magic?”

Hermione nodded. “Draco noticed them. He thought they would make for good research material for after we are married.”

Marlene nodded thoughtfully. “Sex magic, in the right circumstances can deepen an already strong existing bond between a couple. Consensual sex of any kind can be wonderful, while some may consider such proclivities to be deviant or depraved, between two consenting adults it can serve to enhance an existing bond. Your father and I have such a bond, he is my Dominant and I am his Submissive. Your father’s proclivities are much darker in nature, which align with my own. I suppose I am what Muggle psychology might term a ‘nymphomanic’ but the term is far too simplistic to describe sex magic. When I was thirteen, I had been identified by my mother as a succubus.” Hermione’s eyes widened at the admission. “The McKinnon female line has had succubi born within it every few generations. The progenitor Lilith, was the first of our line. A succubus isn’t exactly what folklore suggests she is, although there are several variations. Sex is a basic need, much like sleeping, breathing and in our case.....magic. Your father realized early in our acquaintance that there was something different about me, but he didn’t understand it fully until I showed him my memories. The darkness within me calls to him and vice versa. With him I am grounded and not completely a slave to my desires. Before he disappeared your father marked me as his, but this prevented me from achieving release with another man or wizard. For fifteen years I had to make due with the gift he left me, but I knew he wasn’t gone. I would have felt it by the severing of our bond if he had truly been vanquished that Halloween night. I know now why that was, but back then I didn’t fully comprehend it.” 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, shocked but not truly surprised at her mother’s confession. “Were you in a lot of pain?”

Marlene sighed. “Yes, but not in the traditional sense. I can’t explain it except to say it’s almost like a part of me was missing. The constant unfulfilled ache was agony some days. I missed Tom, and even if I had been able to have sex with someone else during that time, it is doubtful that the ache would have subsided in any meaningful way.”

“He seems much more settled since you’ve returned.....Dad.” Marlene smiled and nodded. 

“I think so, although we are still navigating our way through all this. Being a father is hard for him. He doesn’t love.....your father, not in the traditional sense. He feels obligation, responsibility and I do believe some level of caring......but because of his own upbringing, which is his story to tell, not mine......and my nature, neither one of us are quite capable of feeling the kind of love you and Draco feel for each other.”

“Is it enough, Mum?” Marlene wouldn’t insult Hermione’s intelligence by not understanding what she was asking. 

“Yes, when I am with you Father it is the only time the ache goes away fully and I can feel sated and content. It doesn’t really happen otherwise.”

Hermione sighed and continued to browse the shelves. “In fourth year, before Draco admitted he loved me, I saw him having sex with a seventh year girl. I was painfully aroused at the sight and it was the catalyst for making myself come the first time. I wished I had been her. I am still a virgin, but it’s getting increasingly more difficult to shut down my desires where he is concerned. I dream of him constantly, and they’re not sweet, romantic dreams.....”. Hermione’s words fell off as she looked to her mother questioningly. 

“You are both mine and your father’s, Hermione. You have the same basic nature in you, except you can love. Your sex life with Draco will be blessed and more satisfying than your wildest dreams because of the soul bond you two share. My guess......is that young man will be willing to engage in any kind of consensual sex you wish, you just need to be honest with him about what you need. Don’t ever be embarrassed by your curiosity, or your desires. Relish in them, feed them and let Draco feed them with you. He won’t know what to do with you once you reach the height of your sexual powers. He will be one happy wizard.”

Hermione giggled and held up the black leather outfit, which caused Marlene to smirk and nod. The two women picked out a few more items and left the store arm in arm. It had been the best of days for both mother and daughter.


	53. Hermione McKinnon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth year starts out with a bang on the Hogwarts Express.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine....

September First had finally arrived and as much as Hermione had enjoyed her summer, she was eager to return to school for the first time since starting Hogwarts. She had been reassured by her father that Slytherin House was fully aware of her birthright, and she would be treated with the deference she was owed as its rightful heir. While Hermione was glad for that, she was mostly excited about getting some quality alone time with her betrothed. 

Marlene had escorted her to the train and Hermione was amused at the interested stares coming from all the parents on the platform. Molly and Arthur Weasley had even come by and said hello. Marlene had been cordial, but not exactly warm towards them. She hugged Hermione tightly, making her daughter promise to write weekly, more often if she needed any advice. The last was said with a knowing smirk and a wink. Hermione hadn’t made it a secret that she had packed some of her new lingerie in her trunk. Marlene had also taught her daughter the contraceptive charm and had purchased a birth control potion that would offer protection for a month. Severus had magnanimously offered to brew for Hermione, and she had thanked her former Head of House graciously. 

Finding the first available empty compartment Hermione sat down and pulled out a book that her mother had given her. It was on magical bonds, and Hermione hadn’t been able to put it down. When the compartment door opened and Hermione looked up, she met the warm grey eyes of her betrothed, who looked simply scrumptious in his new black robes with his windswept hair. He sauntered in, closed the door and warded it private before he grabbed Hermione and picked her up, straddling her in his lap. 

“Hello, beautiful.” Draco smirked wickedly. 

“Hello handsome.” Hermione replied playfully. 

Running his finger over her bottom lip, Draco quirked an eyebrow. “I was hoping I’d find you alone.”

“Well, if it isn’t just your lucky day then.”

Draco grinned. “It is.” He purred lowly. “You see, there’s this gorgeous witch on the train, and I haven’t seen her in a few days and I’ve missed her terribly. What do you think I should do about that?”

“Hmmmm.....she left you unattended for days? You must be feeling unappreciated. Perhaps I could help with that?” Hermione tried not to smile at the game they were playing. 

“I’m not sure I should encourage you. I’m completely in love with my intended and if she knew I was in here with you, straddling my lap, she might hex me.” Draco smirked wickedly. 

“Well that is such a shame.” Hermione lifted her skirt subtly, just enough for Draco to view the see through green thong she was wearing. “I wore these just for you. I was hoping to entice you into being bad with me. Perhaps I’ll just have to find someone else to help me.”

Draco groaned and felt himself harden instantly as he looked as his witch’s pussy that was on display through the knickers. “Fuck baby,” Draco growled, “how am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you are wearing that?”

Hermione giggled and pushed herself directly on Draco’s erection, causing him to groan in need. “You’re not. I’ve missed you handsome.”

Draco growled again, but didn’t wait another second as he captured Hermione’s lips with his own. His hands grabbed her arse and pushed her harder into his erection while his delectable witch pulled at his hair with both her hands, snogging him for all he was worth. 

The kiss broke on a mutual gasp as Hermione arched her back and pushed her chest towards Draco, who took one hand and started to unbutton her blouse, exposing the matching see-through bra, causing him to snarl in want and attach his teeth to Hermione’s left nipple. Hermione shrieked in arousal at the sensations and then moaned loudly as her clit started to throb. 

Hermione kept pushing herself harder into Draco’s erection, but it wasn’t enough. Hermione gently unbuttoned Draco’s trousers and repositioned her hot soaked core over Draco’s silk boxers where his cock was throbbing and gasped at the sensation as she pushed herself up and down on him. Draco was in sensory overload, trying not to come too quickly. He looked up at his witch who was watching him with eyes blown with lust and he groaned through his teeth as he suckled on Hermione’s right breast.

When her orgasm hit, Hermione screamed out Draco’s name causing him to groan and push up one final time, releasing all over himself and Hermione. He didn’t give two fucks about the mess they’d just created, he had fucking missed his witch. It had been far too long since they’d been intimate. 

Amber eyes locked onto grey and Hermione smiled softly. “I love you Draco.”

Draco leant forward and kissed Hermione sweetly. “Baby, I love you, so fucking much.”

Hermione giggled and waved her hand, cleaning their garments back to their pristine condition. Draco unlocked, and unwarded the compartment but kept his arm around Hermione as they sat there and kissed softly, ignoring the stares of those walking by. It wasn’t until the door opened some time later and Theo, Daphne and Blaise walked in that Draco realized their idyllic peace was gone. 

Daphne just smiled knowingly at the couple while Theo and Blaise just shook their head in amusement. Draco had told his friends about his betrothal to Hermione. Blaise had laughed while Theo had been shocked. When Draco explained just whom Hermione’s father really was, both boys had been livid and Theo had punched Draco in the face. Draco understood his friends anger, but he was unapologetic, explaining he was under strict orders from the Dark Lord himself, not to reveal Hermione’s identity until his Lord decided it was time. Then the inquisition started....how long had Draco known, how did he figure it out. When did Hermione know.....that one had been the biggest shock. The fact that Hermione had known whom her father was in second year and hadn’t said anything to anyone impressed Theo and Blaise immensely. 

“Are we interrupting?” Blaise smirked, which caused Draco to glare and Hermione to roll her eyes. 

“As a matter of fact, you are....not that any of you care one way or the other.” Draco sneered. 

Daphne just laughed at Draco’s possessiveness. “We did leave you two alone for a while. Figured you both would appreciate a bit of privacy before the wolves descended.”

Hermione looked over at Daphne questioningly, but it was Theo who spoke up. “It’s all over the train. Brown and Patil saw you both lip-locked and they have been telling anyone who will listen that you’re together. Although I think the word Brown used was that Hermione had “imperiused” Drake, as there was no way he’d ever chosen her on his own.”

Hermione sighed, but one look at Draco, caused her to shake her head. He was livid. His eyes were blazing fire and before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had gotten up from his seat and left the compartment. Hermione went to go after him but Daphne stopped her. “You need to let Drake handle this Hermione. He isn’t going to let anyone besmirch your reputation now that you two are officially betrothed. I’d imagine that is exactly what he plans on telling that bint Brown, and her tag-along friend.”

Looking over at Blaise and Theo they both just nodded. “So this is part of the whole courtship thing?”

Daphne smiled but nodded. “Yes, Drake knows what he’s doing.”

A few moments later Draco came back into the compartment and shut the door with a big smile on his face. “Do I want to know what exactly put that smile on your face?”

Draco sat down and wrapped his arm back around Hermione and kissed her forehead. “Probably not, but I’m sure you’ll hear about it by dinner.”

“Lovely.” Hermione deadpanned, causing all the other Slytherins to snicker. 

Theo looked over at Hermione, who seemed happier and calmer than he’d ever seen her. She was smiling and laughing and it made him realize just how much of a prick they’d all been to her. Hermione caught Theo’s melancholic look and tilted her head questioningly. 

“We were right prats.....all of us. Drake told us, and I’d say sorry, but I’m not sure that’s even appropriate.” Theo sighed unhappily. 

Hermione looked over at Blaise, whose head was down and seemed to be feeling as awkward as Theo was. 

“I received a letter from Marcus Flint not too long ago. I suppose the ruse is up, at least in Slytherin House. So yes, the information you were given by Draco is the truth. I’ve known since second year whom my Father is and found out the end of first year I was adopted. I’m not sure my Muggle parents would have ever told me if things hadn’t been so bad that summer when I returned home. I know this isn’t going to be easy, and frankly other than Draco and Daphne I have little trust in anyone.” Theo and Blaise flinched but Hermione just shrugged. “Trust is earned. Just give me time, okay? I’m not saying I don’t want to be friends, I’m just telling you I’m not there yet.”

Theo nodded, appreciating Hermione’s honesty. “I understand, and I know Blaise does too.” The tall dark-skinned boy nodded solemnly. “We just want a chance to prove that we can be trusted and despite everything, we support you and Drake. Blimey! You’ve turned my best mate into a veritable Hufflepuff with how he goes on about you.”

Blaise chuckled and Draco blushed, causing Hermione to smile fondly at her intended. She laid her head on his shoulder and Draco gently kissed the top of her head. Hermione sighed in contentment while the other three Slytherin just smirked at how “disgustingly perfect” they were for each other. 

“You’re both just jealous that the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts has consented to be mine.” Draco smirked when his two mates didn’t deny the statement. 

Theo stood up and said something about going and finding the trolley, taking Daphne and Blaise with them. Once Hermione and Draco were alone again, Draco lifted Hermione’s face to his and kissed her deeply. Breaking apart, he leant his forehead into hers and they just spent time breathing each other in, keeping eye contact and touching each other reassuringly. 

“What did you say to Brown?” Hermione asked quietly. 

Draco smirked and said, “I told the bint if I caught her saying anything disrespectful about my intended again, I would make sure that everyone knew about her unfortunate loss of virginity third year.”

Hermione sighed. “Do I want to know how you know that?”

Draco chuckled. “She gave it up to Flint. The disgusting prat, couldn’t stop talking about it in our common room. He got drunk one night and told everyone that he’d taken Brown’s virginity behind the quidditch stands after the final game that season. Apparently the girl was all bravado but cried the entire time. Flint isn’t known for being kind nor gentle.”

Hermione’s gaze narrowed. “Did Flint rape her?”

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, but shrugged. “To hear Flint’s version, she was all over him and it wasn’t until the deed was done she started crying and begging him to stop. I think it was because Marcus wasn’t gentle nor caring about how he went about it. Do I think Marcus forced her? I’d like to say ‘no’ but I honestly don’t know.”

Hermione sighed unhappily, as if she needed another reason to hate Marcus Flint. “Draco, while I appreciate your desire to protect my reputation, please don’t use Lavender’s pain against her like that. I’m sure she’s suitably chastened and will hopefully curb her vicious tongue, but I don’t care what people think. I haven’t since first year.”

Draco looked at Hermione’s expression and shook his head sadly. “Baby, you need to trust me and let me do whatever I feel is necessary to protect you. Your father would expect nothing less, and you deserve so much more. You’re mine, and that means I get to pamper you, indulge you and protect you....not that you need me to protect you, but I need to. Can’t you just trust me on this?”

Looking at the earnest expression on her boyfriend’s face, Hermione realized how important this was to him. And he was right, her father would expect Draco to protect her reputation.....he had made a vow after all. 

“Alright handsome, I will defer to your superior knowledge when it comes to Pureblood courting.” Draco smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just be patient with me. I’m so used to taking care of myself out of necessity, it’s going to take me some time to get used to having someone do it for me.” 

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione softly, but with purpose. When he pulled away he kept eye contact and spoke gently. “I’m so sorry, my love. I can’t change the past, but I promise you, you’re never going to be alone again. I’m quite looking forward to this year......I get to have you all to myself.”

Giggling at Draco’s audacity and possessiveness, Hermione smiled widely. “I am looking forward to having some private time with you too. I’ve missed you.”

Enveloping Hermione in his arms, Draco kissed his witch breathless. “I’ve missed you too, love. So much.”

Eventually, Draco and Hermione had to change into their school robes for their prefect meeting with the new Head Students. Cho Chang had made Head Girl from Ravenclaw and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff. When Draco and Hermione walked into the Head’s Compartment, all eyes were on them. Draco had his arm around Hermione’s waist and glared at all the male students who were eyeing his girlfriend with newfound appreciation. He knew that this was going to be an issue, now that her adoption had been revealed and her mother being from a noted Pureblood House. It had been assumed by the Wizarding World at large, that Hermione’s father must’ve been a Pureblood as well, and Marlene had not disputed it. 

Smith especially, was giving Hermione his undivided attention, but Hermione seemed oblivious. When Cho noticed Hermione’s necklace, she gasped in recognition of the significance of its meaning. Cho made eye contact with Draco, who nodded once and looked over at Smith smugly. Zacharias just glared back, but was smart enough not to cause a scene. Assignments were given, and the other students started to leave, but not before Ron Weasley opened his big mouth. 

“Well, it would seem that now she’s no longer a mudblood, Granger’s finally worthy of you, eh Malfoy?” Ron sneered, giving both Slytherins looks of disgust. 

The compartment went silent, and Draco didn’t even think twice.....he walked right into Weasley’s space and glared openly at the boy, who was the same height as him. “I’d watch that mouth if I were you Weasel. In case you forgot my warning back in fourth year, let me refresh your memory. If I hear you use that disgusting slur again, and in particular about my ‘intended,” the gasps of those remaining in the compartment were audible, “I will put you down, like the dog you are.”

Weasley’s face turned bright red, but before he could speak, Zacharias came over and pushed the Gryffindor back. “20 points from Gryffindor for using foul language and in general being a prat. And perhaps you should brush up on your reading Weasley, because I’m pretty sure Hermione’s last name is McKinnon, not Granger. Not that it would matter what surname she decided to use. You’d best remember to watch your tongue.”

Draco looked over at the Head Boy and nodded once, then moved back over and wrapped his arm around Hermione, who was openly glaring in dislike at the red-headed Gryffindor. 

“Mr. Weasley,” Hermione began haughtily, not missing the smirk widening on Draco’s face at the tone of her voice, “perhaps you might also invest some time in reading over Magical Law as well. Ministry mandate Seventy-Three: subsection 142 clearly states that ‘Any persons knowingly, willfully and with vicious intent slander a member of a Pureblood House, they may be challenged by ancient law or suffer restitution if being unwilling to submit therein.”

Smith looked at Hermione appraisingly, not missing the dark look Malfoy sent his way. Weasley however just looked dumbfounded. “What in the name of Godric is that supposed to mean?”

Draco decided to take charge. “It means, that you have willfully and viciously slandered a member of a Pureblood House in view of everyone in this room....who are also Pureblood if I’m not mistaken. Therefore, Hermione can....or since I’m her intended, it would be within my rights to formally challenge you to a duel to avenge her honor at being besmirched. Or you can offer restitution in a manner acceptable by all parties. Personally, I’m hoping you opt for the duel.” Draco sneered menacingly, while everyone in the compartment just glared at Weasley, understanding the seriousness of what was happening. 

“Perhaps I should have my mother write his parents, love?” Hermione smirked. “I am sure Molly Weasley might have a thing or two to say about her son’s lack of proper manners?” Hermione looked at Draco with feigned innocence, but he could see the anger behind those beautiful amber eyes. Looking over at the Weasel, who had paled significantly at the thought of his mother’s howlers, just glared angrily at the two Slytherins. 

“Tell you what Weasley, since I’m feeling generous today.....you have one week to decide how you want this to play out. I will inform the new Headmaster of the situation, I’m sure the Head Boy and Head Girl will back up my claim?” Smith and Chang nodded. “Excellent!” Purred Draco, taking Hermione’s arm. “One week.....or I will decide the best way to handle this, and trust me when I tell you Weasley, I am really hoping I get to choose. I’ll enjoy making an example of you.” 

With that, the two Slytherins walked out of the Heads Compartment to do their patrol on the train. When they rounded the corner, Hermione pushed Draco up against a door and snogged him viciously, which cause the blonde to groan in want. When she pulled back, Draco looked stunned, but pleased by his girlfriend’s show of appreciation. Hermione grazed Draco’s erection and placing her lips against his she whispered, “You make me wet when you take control like that.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he growled, ‘fuck,’ before kissing Hermione passionately, causing his witch to whimper in need. After a few moments Draco pulled away. “You wanton witch, you’re going to push all my self control this year, aren’t you?”

Hermione just smirked, turned around and sashayed down the corridor, hips moving seductively while Draco groaned and banged his head back on the door, causing Hermione to giggle. This was going to be such a good year.


	54. Hermione’s Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco are confronted by the whole of Slytherin House.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....Again, thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.....one of my personal favorites when I was writing this story....

The Great Hall was buzzing from the moment Hermione and Draco walked in together, Draco escorted her to their seats and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, in view of everyone. When the new Headmaster stood, the whole of Slytherin House cheered for him, much to the consternation of the rest of the Houses. Even McGonagall looked a bit out, as under normal circumstances, being the former Deputy Headmistress she was next in line for Dumbledore’s job. The students were introduced to the new Potions Master and new Head of Slytherin House, Horace Slughorn and the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Corban Yaxley.

The first years were sorted quickly, and dinner was served. Daphne, Theo and Blaise surrounded Draco and Hermione. Pansy kept sending glares towards Hermione, but she just ignored the stares from the other witch. It was obvious that Pansy was highly displeased at the news of Draco’s betrothal, as she had told anyone who would listen from second year on, that she would be the next Lady Malfoy. That clearly wasn’t going to happen now. 

Word had also gone through the hall quickly of Ronald Weasley accosting the new McKinnon Heir on the train. Whispers of Draco challenging the red-head to a duel to avenge the honor of his intended had all the witches in the school aflutter. When Theo asked Draco if he was really going to duel the Weasel, Draco just smirked and pulled Hermione into his side tighter, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing all the fourth and fifth year Slytherin witches to gush at the display of affection, much to Draco’s amusement and Hermione’s irritation. 

Hermione whispered over to Daphne. “You’d think they’d never seen two people in a relationship before.”

Daphne just smirked. “It’s a big deal, Hermione. While it’s not unheard of for a betrothal to happen before a couple becomes of age, because of whom you both are, it’s a big deal. Actually, there had been some talk back in our fourth year of a betrothal between Draco and my younger sister Astoria.”

Hermione looked over at Daphne in shock. How did Draco not tell her about this? Realizing she had spoken out of turn, Daphne was quick to reassure Hermione. “It was discussed before Yule, and apparently Narcissa put a stop to it. I never did ask why, but Lucius deferred to his wife......that never happens in Pureblood circles.”

Hermione just raised an eyebrow questioningly, but decided to let it go for now. She could ask Draco, but she really didn’t want to get into an argument with him and the way she was feeling right now, they would. Draco noticed her stiffen against him and he looked over with concern, but Hermione just shook him off....now was not the time for that conversation. 

When they left the Great Hall and headed for the Dungeons, Draco held Hermione’s hand in the crook of his arm, as he formally escorted her to the Slytherin Common Room. When the door opened, Hermione was shocked at the site that greeted her. The entire house had been waiting for them, or more specifically, her. Draco led her into the room and once the door had closed, the room became deathly quiet. 

It was only a few minutes before Pansy decided to break the silence. “No one seems to know what to say, but I for one want some kind of proof you are who the rumors are saying you are.” The pug-faced girl smirked evilly. 

There were some gasps, but there were some heads nodding too. Hermione hadn’t thought that her House would demand proof. However, before she could respond, the common room door opened and the new Headmaster walked in, robes billowing in his wake. 

“I would ask what is going on here, but it seems I have arrived just in time.” Severus sneered at the students. “Miss McKinnon, it was brought to my attention by your father that you didn’t bring your familiar with you to school, and he insisted that she be brought to you immediately.”

Hermione sighed in relief while Draco smirked knowingly at his Godfather. The Dark Lord wanted to make a statement about claiming his Heir, Slytherin House was in for one hell of a surprise. When Severus dropped the disillusionment charm, the whole of Slytherin House gasped in shock at the snake curling itself around its Mistress. Hermione smiled and petted the snake who hissed threateningly at all the students who were standing there, watching in fear. 

“Nagini,” Hermione hissed in Parseltongue, “please don’t eat any of the students here. You’ve already killed Dolohov and I think Father would be most displeased if you were to kill any of the students here.”

“Can’t I just kill the pug-faced girl? I’m sure no one would miss her. Her magic reeks, and I don’t trust her not to harm my mistress.”

“She’s no threat Nagini.” Hermione petted the snake again, who nodded and then circled once around Draco, who petted the snake fondly before she made her way over to the fireplace. 

Severus nodded and left in the same fashion he entered, robes billowing and a sneer firmly planted on his face. When Hermione looked over at Pansy, the girl looked like she was going to be sick. Hermione decided she’d finally had enough of Pansy Parkinson. 

“My familiar doesn’t like you. She is convinced that I should let her eat you because she thinks no one will miss you.” At this, Pansy’s face paled even further, while Draco just smirked at his former friend. She had crossed the line tonight, and Draco felt absolutely no pity for her. Pansy looked over at the snake, who just hissed threateningly, causing the girl to visibly shake. 

“I have stood by for five years and taken your taunts, abuse and insults. I’ve nearly been killed over something that turned out to be completely untrue. I’ve know since second year who my Father is, and now you all know it too. This is my house, my birthright. My familiar has already dispatched one wizard who tried to harm me and besmirch my reputation. She will have no such compunction about doing it again if anyone here so much as looks at me funny. I don’t expect your friendship, but I will demand your loyalty. If anyone so much as breathes a word of my true parentage before my Father gives permission, I will let my familiar deal with it......and trust me, she’s far less forgiving then I am.”

At that, Hermione lifted up her head to Draco, who gently placed a kiss on her lips and then smirked proudly at his witch as she headed towards her room, Daphne in tow. When Hermione was gone, the whole of Slytherin House looked to it’s Prince, who was watching them angrily. 

“I tried to warn you, back in fourth year. I told you to stop the taunts, and for the most part you listened to my warnings. But there were some,” Draco sneered at Pansy, “who didn’t heed my words, so I’m going to make this crystal clear. Hermione and I are betrothed, which means she is mine to protect. Weasley has already made the mistake of calling her that foul name on the train today, and in a weeks time I will be making him suffer for it. If any of you hurt my witch, I will end you.”

Theo and Blaise spoke up, because obviously somebody needed to. “We get it Drake and trust us, we have no intention of doing anything to hurt Hermione. I know I can speak for Slytherin House that she has our loyalty. We snakes look after our own, and we should have afforded Hermione that courtesy back in first year. We are all guilty of ostracizing her.”

Draco nodded. “You’re right Theo. I was the worst of it, and it took me seeing her frail and broken in third year to realize what a complete fuck I’d been to her, and another two years getting her to trust and forgive me. I made a vow to her and her Father that I would never allow anyone to hurt her again and I fully intend on keeping that promise. If anyone here can’t understand that, or are unsure of whether or not you can give Hermione your promise of loyalty, say it now. Because if you don’t, and I find out later you’ve betrayed her.....nothing on this earth will save you.” 

When no one said anything, Draco nodded and sighed. Looking over at Hermione’s familiar he spoke softly. “Nagini, I think you should stay with Hermione in her dorm room.”

The snake lifted her head and nodded, then proceeded to slither up the stairs, towards the girls dormitory. The rest of the house looked upon Draco with awe, but he ignored their stares and just walked towards his own dorm room and started to unpack his trunk. He was worried about his witch, and while he was sure that Daphne was taking care of her, he knew there was something else bothering her. 

When Theo and Blaise walked in a while later, Draco was sitting on his bed writing a letter to his father, explaining what had happened today. Lucius would be proud of how Hermione handled herself, and Draco just hoped his father would be understanding about the rest of it. 

Theo sat down and watched his friend finish his letter. “That was pretty intense in there, Drake. I have to hand it to Hermione, she made the entire house sit up and take notice. Pansy is beside herself, she thinks Hermione’s snake is going to kill her in her sleep. She’s afraid to go into the dorms.”

Draco nodded. “After the hell Pansy put Hermione through, she should be worried. But Hermione doesn’t work like that. She won’t hurt Pansy directly unless she does something stupid. Hermione’s far too logical.” Draco smirked fondly. “She’ll devise some clever scheme to make Pansy pay, and no one would ever be able to implicate her.”

Theo gave Draco a questioning look. “Sounds like you know from experience.”

Draco nodded, not sure how much to reveal but knowing that Blaise and Theo would appreciate Hermione’s devious, cunning, ruthless side. “Remember second year, when Flint got hurt?” Both boys nodded. “That was Hermione.”

Theo looked perplexed. “But Dumbledore checked her wand, it couldn’t have been her.”

Draco smirked knowingly. “My brilliant, beautiful, devious witch.....brewed Polyjuice Potion, used someone else’s wand and hexed Flint’s broom.”

Theo and Blaise looked shocked momentarily and then both boys started laughing uncontrollably. When they’d finally gotten control of themselves, Blaise shook his head in admiration. “Salazar’s balls, that witch is fucking brilliant.”

Draco grinned widely. “You have no idea just how brilliant.” When the other two boys looked at him with eager faces, Draco just sighed. “Give it time mates, hopefully someday I’ll be able to tell you everything. All you need to know is my witch is far more ruthless, cunning and clever than you could possibly imagine.”

Theo sighed, looking at his friend a bit enviously. “And you’re completely in love with her, and she with you. Everyone was whispering about it after you left. My father told me too, whom Hermione really was, after I returned from Italy. He was going on and on about her, and how disappointed he was that she was already spoken for.”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, apparently he wasn’t the only one.” Draco’s face darkened in anger, causing Blaise and Theo to look a bit wary. 

“Did something happen mate?” Blaise inquired. 

Draco sighed, but nodded. “Dolohov happened. He wanted Hermione and unfortunately for him, didn’t handle it properly. He paid the ultimate price.”

Theo looked confused for a moment, but then his vision cleared in understanding. “He was the one the snake killed, wasn’t he?”

Draco smirked and nodded once. “He tried to take liberties with my witch, tried to compromise her virtue and Nagini killed him for it before I got my chance.”

“Fucking Merlin’s hairy ballsack! He was one of the Dark Lord’s most faithful servants.” Blaise whispered in shock. 

“So was my Aunt Bellatrix, and she’s dead too. Tried to take on Hermione, she lost.”

Theo and Blaise sat back stunned. If Hermione was powerful enough to take out Bellatrix then she really was formidably ruthless. Theo nodded and patted Draco on the back. “We have your backs, mate. I can’t imagine what Hermione must have gone through for all those years, but I have nothing but respect for the witch. You’re one lucky fuck, so don’t screw it up, eh?”

Draco sneered playfully at his friend. “I have no intentions of doing so. She’s........just it, you know?” Both boys nodded. “I have to pinch myself everyday when I wake up and remind myself that she’s finally mine. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her.”

Both boys looked at their blonde friend in wonder. Draco was never one to show, or share his emotions but they could easily see how much he adored his witch. The three of them were quiet until a soft knock was heard at the door. Standing up, Blaise went over to open it and saw Hermione standing there, looking a bit nervous. Draco, seeing his witch, rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms. 

“Hey love, everything okay?” Draco whispered into Hermione’s hair. 

Hermione shrugged. “Can I talk to you for a moment, please?”

Draco nodded and gestured for his friends to give them some privacy, which they did. Both boys nodded and smiled at Hermione before they left, and Draco closed the door, walking Hermione over to his bed. He could tell something was wrong, he lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. 

“Talk to me baby, tell me what’s bothering you.”

Hermione sighed, not sure if she was making too much of this but she couldn’t go to sleep with it weighing on her mind. “Daphne mentioned something to me at dinner tonight.” Draco nodded, encouraging her to continue. “Why did you never tell me your father was planning a betrothal between you and Astoria Greengrass?”

Draco looked shocked momentarily by the question, but then just shrugged noncommittally. “Because it was never a serious thing, my love. Father had wanted a good match for me, and had brought it up over the summer third year after I came home. He asked for my opinion, and I just brushed it off. Frankly, I couldn’t get my mind off you all summer. I was pretty distracted, come to think of it. Anyway......after I returned to school, Father started discussions with Lord Greengrass. It was around the time you and Snape had your confrontation. I know you thought at the time I was trying to hurt you, but I had been genuinely worried for you. You had disappeared from the dorms, no one knew where you were. I’d been frantically searching the castle that weekend before you had your argument with Severus and that was when I finally decided to go tell him. You were so angry that day, my love.....your voice......I don’t think I ever want to hear that laugh come out of your mouth again. So I owled my mother, told her everything. I think she knew before I did, how I felt about you. She stopped the betrothal process immediately.”

Hermione sighed and nodded. “Just like that?”

Draco smiled. “Yes, Mother has always known me better than I’ve known myself. I think she wanted me to have the choice, which I’m more grateful for than I can say, because you’ve always been my choice. Even before I consciously knew it.”

Hermione moved into Draco’s arms and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry for getting upset.”

Shaking his head, Draco kissed Hermione again. “Baby, you don’t ever have to apologize for being upset. If something bothers you, talk to me. I will listen, and I’ll always be honest with you. How could you ever think I’d want another witch, when I have you?”

“I didn’t think that exactly. It just came as a shock to me and I wasn’t prepared for it. In fact, I wasn’t much prepared for anything that happened tonight, which isn’t like me.”

Pulling Hermione under him, Draco laid his body on top of hers and grasped her face in his hands lovingly. “My heart, you don’t always have to be in control of everything. Sometimes it’s good to let others have a bit of control.” Draco smirked wickedly and Hermione moaned, arching her body up into his. 

“I would very much enjoy you taking control of me, handsome.”

Draco growled and kissed Hermione breathless. After a few minutes of intense snogging, Draco moved back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “I would very much be interested in exploring that my love. In fact, I would be open to any suggestions you would request of me.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip playfully. “Really? Because I have to admit, my dreams are quite explicit in the things I’d like you to do to me, with me.”

Draco groaned and kissed her again. When he looked back into her eyes, he whispered, “show me?”

So Hermione did. She locked her gaze with Draco’s and opened her mind to him....allowing him to see several of her more naughty fantasies. When she was done, her boyfriend growled in want and kissed her deeply running his hands all over her. After a few minutes Draco pulled back and sighed uncomfortably. “You’re really going to be the death of me.”

Giggling softly, Hermione just shrugged. “Something tells me you’re going to enjoy every minute of it.”

Draco smirked, but nodded. “Wicked witch.”


	55. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets his duel with Ron Weasley.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....this will be my only post for today and possibly tomorrow....wishing everyone a Merry Christmas 🎄🎁

The first week of school had gone by with much fanfare. The first day of Potions, Professor Slughorn had the students identify some of the Potions he had brewed. When Hermione had raised her hand and correctly identified them all, Horace had proudly awarded her 10 points for her house. One of the Potions, Amortentia, has been the last to be identified and Professor Slughorn asked Hermione what she smelled. Without thinking about it she identified sandlewood, green apples, broom polish and cinnamon toothpaste. Her eyes caught Draco’s, who smiled widely at his intended. Hermione had blushed prettily and had stepped back into Draco’s side, where he gently kissed her forehead in return. 

Slughorn had offered a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis to anyone who could brew Draught of Living Death. The book had been useless, Hermione had realized that back in fourth year and had taken to researching better ways to brew most of the NEWT Potions she would be required to learn. She had even asked Professor Snape over the summer, and he had been surprisingly helpful in guiding her research. So it wasn’t too surprising when her potion turned out absolutely perfect, much to Slughorn’s astonishment and Draco’s amusement. Hermione’s hair had grown about three inches from the heat, and it made her look wild. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure at brewing a perfect potion and her face radiated happiness. Draco thought she’d never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. And based on the looks she was getting from the other males in the room, they did as well.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Corban Yaxley introduced himself. As former Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Yaxley was supremely qualified to teach the class. His long blonde braid and deep throaty voice had many of the young witches twittering with excitement. Hermione thought it was rather funny, seeing how uncomfortable Yaxley appeared with all the female attention. Her mother had mentioned that Yaxley had never married, and being the last of his line, it would be required of him to produce an heir at some point. But he didn’t seem to be all that interested. Marlene had even mentioned that Yaxley had lost his sister in the first war. She had been killed in a skirmish against a couple of junior Aurors, along with her fiancé.....Argeon Rowle, Thorfinn Rowle’s cousin. 

Yaxley had realized that the students were woefully unprepared in the class, and decided that they would need a more hands on approach, so he decided to set up dueling clubs once the basics had been taught in the first part of the school year. Hermione had been excited at the prospect which received a knowing look from her Professor. Daphne had been captivated by the older wizard, and blushed profusely when he had directed his attention towards her, which just generated a raised eyebrow and a smirk from the man. 

Lucius had received his letter from Draco and had written him back, stating how proud he was of his son in his defense of his intended. He had passed on the information to Hermione’s father, who had been rather irritated that his own daughter had not informed him of what happened. Hermione had written to her father and thanked him for allowing Nagini to come to Hogwarts, and told him that she was trying to allow Draco to handle these issues as they arose. It was hard for her to defer to her intended, but she understood Draco’s need to protect her, and she was trying to give up some of the control to him. 

The response she got was not quite what she expected. Her father praised her for allowing Draco to protect her, but that didn’t mean she was to keep things from him nor her mother. He even stated that she was not bothering him with her concerns, and perhaps she needed to understand that as her father, he needed to be able to offer his protection too. Hermione had been shocked when she read the letter, and had broken down in sobs, much to Daphne’s dismay. Not knowing what to do, she ran into the common room and found Draco playing chess with Theo and Blaise. Seeing Daphne’s face, Draco wasted no time in running up to Hermione’s dorm and taking his witch into his arms to offer her comfort. Once calmed, Hermione allowed Draco to read the letter. To say he was astonished would of been an understatement. He realized that Hermione’s tears weren’t of sorrow, but of overwhelming joy that her father truly cared about her. It filled his heart with happiness to see and feel her joy. 

The following morning at breakfast had been the absolute best moment of the week so far. In the middle of eating her porridge, a rather pitiful looking owl fell onto the Gryffindor table holding a red howler for the youngest Weasley boy. Ronald cringed and shook his head at his sister, who took it and opened it for all the Great Hall to hear.

Ronald Bilius Weasley  
I am so ashamed of you  
How could you say such a disgusting thing to Miss McKinnon  
We heard of the young Malfoy challenging you to a duel to avenge her honor  
You will not be receiving any help from your Father and I  
You are on your own

The hall immediately hushed and Draco’s eyes gleamed in triumph as he full on smirked at the Weasel in glee. Looking up at his Godfather, who was openly sneering at the Gryffindor, Severus turned and nodded once in Draco’s direction. Minerva, bent over to say something to Severus but he put up his hand to stop her and stood up abruptly. 

“It would appear as if Mr. Weasley has once again, failed to grasp the concept of keeping his mouth shut. Therefore, due to Ancient magical law my hands are tied.” Looking over at Corban, who had a vicious grin on his face, Severus addressed him directly. “Professor Yaxley, as you are our Defense teacher, I will leave it in your capable hands settling the parameters for the upcoming duel between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. Perhaps we might get this settled...... this Saturday?” Corban nodded and Severus sat back down to finish his breakfast, ignoring the harsh looks Minerva was sending his way. 

Theo and Blaise clapped Draco on the back in solidarity while Hermione just rolled her eyes at her intended. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek and went back to finishing his breakfast. 

Saturday the entire Great Hall had been emptied except for a dueling ring. Yaxley had explained the parameters of the duel, the express forbidden use of unforgivables, and the naming of a second. Draco had chosen Theo as his second and surprisingly Ron had chosen Seamus Finnegan as his. When Draco looked over at where Harry Potter was standing, he was surprised to see him standing with his witch. Harry nodded once at Draco and the blonde nodded back, looking a bit confused. 

When the duel began, Draco silently erected his shield charm and allowed Weasley to feel like he was gaining the upper hand. His work over the summer with the Dark Lord learning Legilimency had really paid off. Weasley was projecting his thoughts easily and it didn’t take Draco long to figure out what he was trying to do. Draco’s shield was such that only very few dark curses, or unforgivables could penetrate it. Hermione was getting irritated watching Draco toy with the Gryffindor. But soon, Draco sent several hexes at once, followed by a well placed stunner right to Weasley’s chest, and the boy was catapulted off the dueling platform and into the wall. Surprisingly he wasn’t unconscious, and went to lift his wand but Draco had decided to use a little charm his girlfriend had taught him, he had just managed to alter it a bit.....make it more him. When he silently cast the Avis from his wand, crows sprang forth, much to his amusement.....but then he whispered ‘Dracoignis’ and the birds transfigured into dragons.....he then shouted ‘Oppungno’ and the dragons swarmed Weasley, breathing fire. The Gryffindor’s screams could be heard throughout the castle.....while Draco just stood there watching the scene with a pleased little smile on his face. When he looked over at Hermione, he was speechless at the heated look she was sending his way, while the rest of the hall was stunned by what they had just witnessed. 

When Draco cancelled the spell, he silently cast an ‘Expelliarmus’ and Weasley’s wand flew into his outstretched palm. Walking over to Corban, he handed the man the wand with a nod and sauntered over to where Weasley was cowering on the floor, covered in burns. Draco crouched down and looked the other boy directly into the eye, speaking so only the two of them could hear. 

“You are alive only because we are still in school. If this had been a real duel, and we were both of age, I’d of been within my rights under ancient law to kill you where you stand. You ever look in my witch’s direction, you so much as speak to her, I’ll make you suffer before I end you, are we clear?” 

Ron just stared at the menacing eyes of the blonde before him before the red-head nodded. Draco stood back up and walked back over to his witch, who ran her hands over him making sure he truly was alright. Draco kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. “I’m fine, my love. He won’t be bothering you again.” 

Hermione nodded and smiled wickedly, leaning up and whispering into his ear. “That was hot, and I’m completely soaked. I think you need to attend to me now, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed as he took his girlfriend’s hand, leading her out of the Great Hall. When he realized that there was no where private he could take her he groaned in exasperation. Hermione giggled and led Draco up to the seventh floor, across from a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. When she walked in front of the wall three times, a door appeared leading Draco into a room he’d never seen before and he was stunned by the size of the room. There was a fireplace, bed, bookshelves. He looked at his witch, watching her observe his awe as he looked around. 

“Room of Requirement?” Draco asked and Hermione nodded. “So this is where you were holed up fourth year?” Again Hermione nodded. 

Suddenly realizing they were alone, Draco grabbed his girlfriend and lifted her up, throwing her onto the bed and covered her body with his while he kissed her hungrily. Hermione arched her body into Draco’s and clawed at his robes, trying to get them off. Draco stood up and took off his outer robes and quickly moved back over Hermione’s body with his so that he was cradled between her thighs.

The snogging was starting to become more intense and Draco tried to get himself under control, but his little vixen wasn’t having any of it. Taking charge, Hermione rolled Draco so that she was on top and bit her lip in anticipation as she saw his grey eyes blown obsidian with desire. 

Hermione started to unbutton her blouse, but Draco’s hand stilled her movements. She gave him a questioning look, which he returned with an impish grin. 

“Baby, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione just glared at her betrothed. “I’m not ready for sex yet, but I want more Draco.”

Grimacing in discomfort as he tried to readjust himself, Draco slowly nodded. “Tell me how much more.....you set the boundaries love.”

Smirking wickedly, Hermione slowly unbuttoned her top and pulled it down, revealing a white lace bra. Draco’s gaze darkened hungrily as he looked into his witch’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. When he found none, he gently guided his hands up Hermione’s body until he palmed both breasts simultaneously through the lace of her bra. She was simply exquisite and Draco’s breathed hitched as he watched Hermione arch her chest into his touch and moan. 

Draco took his time exploring how his witch liked to be touched.....but when she moaned softly and said.....”use your mouth......please Draco.” Like an addled school boy, he nearly came in his pants right then and there.

For nearly an hour Draco pleasured Hermione with his hands and mouth. He worshipped every inch of her beautiful body that she allowed, until she arched her back and came.....hard. To say he was in shock would’ve been an understatement. He’d heard it was possible for a woman to have an orgasm from breast play alone.....but had never truly believed it. He smirked in wonder at the responsiveness of his witch.......he was a lucky fuck and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review


	56. Does Love equal Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione....Love and Trust don’t necessarily go hand in hand as she wrestles with her own nature....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine....

When Hermione and Draco had returned to the common room later that afternoon, it was to the cheers of the rest of Slytherin House. Theo and Blaise came over and patted Draco on the back while Daphne came over and offered Draco her congratulations. She looked over at her friend who was plastered next to her boyfriend’s side and caught Hermione’s eye. The older girl blushed and Daphne smiled widely and grabbed her hand, taking her upstairs to their shared dorm room. 

Draco watched fondly as his love went off with her friend for ‘girl talk’ while Theo and Blaise gave him an appraising look. “That was some duel, Drake. All the houses have been talking about it after you left with your girl. I don’t think we need to guess what you two got up to.” Theo smiled, but Draco just raised an eyebrow coldly. 

“Theo, I would appreciate it if you didn’t speculate on what Hermione and I get up to. She’s extremely private and would be upset if she thought people were speaking out of turn.” 

Theo looked chastened but nodded in understanding. “Sorry mate, won’t happen again.” Draco nodded in thanks and Blaise just clapped him on the back again and gave him a glass of fire whiskey in celebration. 

Upstairs, Hermione and Daphne were having a conversation of their own. “You look different Hermione?”

Hermione smiled and blushed, causing Daphne to gasp and give her friend a hug. “Did you and Draco?” Daphne whispered and Hermione’s blush deepened, but she shook her head in the negative. “Draco is amazing. He never pushes me and lets me take things at my pace. He’s perfect.”

Daphne laughed. “I promise I won’t ever tell him you said that. But I’m glad. You look happier than I’ve ever seen you and you deserve it.”

Hermione hugged her friend and thanked her effusively. Turning to the blonde witch, Hermione gave her a playful look. “And what about you Miss Greengrass?”

Daphne blushed but looked perplexed. “What about me?”

“Oh come on. Don’t think I don’t see the way you blush at our new Defense Professor. He is a handsome wizard.”

“Hermione! He is at least twenty years older than me!” Daphne tried to act scandalized, but Hermione wasn’t having any of it. 

“Hmmmm.....and that voice of his.....doesn’t make you think all kinds of naughty thoughts?”

Daphne blushed even redder. “I won’t be of age until the end of the month as you know. And besides, a wizard like that would never look twice at me. But I can’t help but admit his voice is sexy as fuck....and I may have had a dream last night about him taking me over his teachers desk.”

Hermione laughed loudly. “Well, that’s promising I suppose. Although I really shouldn’t encourage you in seducing a Professor, but I have it on good authority that Yaxley isn’t lacking for experience. From what my mother tells me, the man had quite the reputation back in school.”

“Really?” Daphne’s eyes widened in interest. “What kind of reputation.”

Hermione laughed, but leaned over and whispered. “Apparently his seventh year, which was my mother’s first year, Corban got caught by Professor Slughorn in the prefects bathroom. He had three witches in there with him. And apparently he had shagged them all unconscious.”

“What?!?!” Daphne screeched. “Merlin and Morgana that is hot!” How am I ever going to look at him again?”

Hermione snickered. “I don’t know, but I think once you come of age, you might want to get yourself a piece of him. He needs an heir, and no witch has managed to turn his head. You just might be the one, if your up for the task.”

“Hmmm, I’m getting hot thinking about it. I just want to pull on his braid and song him senseless and it makes me feel like a tart. But he’s just so yummy!”

“He’s actually quite an Arithmancy buff, which I know is your favorite subject. Weren’t you hoping to do some research with Professor Vector this year? I know you wanted to get a mastery.”

Daphne sighed loudly. “Yes, I’d really like that but you know how my parents are.....marriage, heirs.....all that nonsense. They’d never allow me to get a mastery.”

“Perhaps if you had the right sponsor....?” Hermione offered.

Daphne processed what Hermione was saying and a wicked smile came over her face. “Excuse me Hermione, I need to go talk to Professor Vector right now.”

Hermione giggled. “You go and get it girl.” Daphne just nodded and bounced out of the room, a woman on a mission. 

As it turned out Professor Vector was more than happy to offer Daphne an apprenticeship for the year. It would require extra work, and a significant project that would help her in preparation for her NEWTS. The girl had been so excited as she left her Professor’s classroom with an armful of extra texts and papers on a variety of subjects. Daphne was just itching to get started, when she ran smack into her new DADA Professor, who was watching her with amusement. 

Daphne had fallen onto the ground and her skirt was exposing part of her knickers, which were the new lacy thong ones that Hermione had introduced her to. Yaxley’s eyebrow raised in interest, but he didn’t say anything as he helped the blonde witch to her feet and looked over the books and papers she’d been carrying. 

“Interesting material you’ve got there.” Yaxley drawled in the deep voice of his. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a witch interested in that kind of thing.”

Daphne felt her cheeks redden and her anger rising to the surface. Just what did the git mean by that? In the haughtiest voice she could muster, she glared at her Professor and lifted a cool eyebrow, assessing the man and finding him wanting. Yaxley’s eyes darkened at the disdainful look from the witch. “And just what sort of witch did you have me pegged as?”

Corban Yaxley didn’t miss the innuendo nor the challenge in the witch’s voice. She really didn’t seem intimidated by him at all. “The kind that’s more interested in boys, make-up, jewels and popping out an heir.” Yaxley smirked.

Daphne could feel her magic swirling around her in anger. She was so fucking tired of people thinking she was only a pretty package. She was a good student, excellent in Arithmancy and Divination. She may be a Pureblood, but she had ambition. Her magic lashed out and knocked her DADA Professor back into the wall. She marched up to him in righteous fury, hair sparking and blue eyes shining in fury. “You don’t know fuck about me, you pompous git. I don’t care if you’re my Professor or not!” And with that she stomped away, not realizing that the blonde man was watching her in admiration and smiling widely as she trounced off, blonde hair flying and hips swaying enticingly. 

Daphne had returned to their dorm in a bit of a huff. Hermione had asked her what had happened, but the girl just grumbled about pompous Pureblood prats and left it at that. Hermione left Daphne to her project, while she decided to write to her mother and tell her about what had happened today. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too disappointed in her and perhaps she could smooth things over with her father when he eventually found out. 

Hermione wasn’t a silly witch, and she didn’t put much stock in a witch’s worth being based on her virtue or lack thereof. From what little she’d been able to read about the traits of a succubus, they had mates much in the same way Veela did.....except unlike Veela, they could be with partners other than their mate. The caveat was how that succubus was bonded to said mate.....

She and Draco shared a soul bond if his ancestor was to be believed, and perhaps this explained her reluctance, or lack of physical lust for Viktor.....no matter how much she’d wished it had been different at the time. Draco was experienced and she wasn’t......the double standard was not lost on her, but she didn’t feel she needed to justify her decision to remain a virgin anymore than she needed to justify the decision not to be.....

Hermione was envious of Daphne’s ability to experiment sexually.....and sometimes she’d wished she was more like that....but that required a level of trust that she hadn’t yet achieved.....even with Draco....

Perhaps as time passed, Hermione thought to herself, she’d be able to open herself up more and eventually trust completely.........but that time hadn’t come yet.......with good reason....


	57. A Not so Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gets detention with her DADA Professor, where they end up exchanging words and misunderstandings ensue.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine......Note: I am having surgery tomorrow and may not get to posting any new chapters for a day or two.....

Marlene had written Hermione back quickly and told her daughter that she was happy for her, and she would do her best to calm her father down when the inevitable explosion occurred once they’d decided to consummate their relationship. Hermione’s seventeenth birthday had come. Draco had taken her to the Room of Requirement and had the elves prepare a lovely dinner, with dancing and he played the piano for her. Hermione sang to him and they learned a bit more in how to please each other until curfew. It was the best birthday Hermione could ever remember having. 

Daphne’s birthday had come a week later, and the witch had waved it off carelessly over breakfast when her friends tried to plan a trip to Hogsmeade for the afternoon. She really couldn’t have been bothered, she was too busy working on her project and had taken to reading every meal, much to Hermione’s amusement. The tension in DADA between her and Professor Yaxley had been palpable since the ‘incident’ in the hallway. Hermione had laughed when Daphne had told her what the idiot said and how she’d handled it. Whenever Yaxley asked her a question in class, Daphne just answered in her most disdainful tone. The man just smirked at the witch’s audacity, but never called her out on her rude behavior. 

Daphne grabbed her books and headed for the library. Even though it was a Saturday, there was so much work for her to be doing and she had just finished the outline for her project. Excited to get started, she missed sharp blue eyes that followed her out of the Great Hall. When she got to the library, she asked Madam Pince for the location of several texts, a few were located in the restricted section and she groaned as she hadn’t thought to get Professor Vector to sign a permission slip for her. Placing her supplies down, she walked back towards Professor Vector’s office when a hand grabbed her by the waist and hauled her into an alcove. Looking up in alarm she noticed Harry Potter smiling at her shyly. 

“Harry! You gave me a fright!”

Harry laughed. “Sorry Daphne. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

Daphne smiled. “I see....so you thought you’d accost me and drag me in here to do so?”

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, yeah? Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade today?”

Daphne smiled but shook her head. “I can’t today. I am doing some research in the library and I realized I had forgotten to get a pass for the restricted section from Professor Vector. Maybe some other time?”

Harry smiled and nodded and together the two students walked out of the alcove and directly into Professor Yaxley who was glowering at both of them, but his ire seemed to be directed solely at Daphne. 

“How interesting. Perhaps you both might want to be a bit more discreet in the future.” Yaxley drawled and Daphne’s face reddened at the innuendo while Harry just looked oblivious. 

Daphne turned to Harry and smiled sweetly. “Thank you for the birthday wishes Harry. I’m sorry I can’t go to Hogsmeade with you today, but perhaps sometime in the future when my project is completed? I really don’t have time for anything else right now.....I’m sure you understand?”

Harry just nodded and smiled. “No I get it. I’m sorry to have accosted you in the hallway, but let me know, eh?”

“Sure.” Daphne smiled politely and watched as the black-haired boy walked away. When the hallway was clear, Daphne threw up a wandless ‘silencing’ charm, much to Yaxley’s surprise and appreciation. She turned and faced her Professor with hardened eyes that were shining in anger. Moving over into the man’s space she pointed her wand under the man’s chin and growled. “I don’t know what your problem with me is. But I’m sick of the snide remarks, prattish comments and overall arrogant smirks coming from your general direction the last two weeks. You may be my Professor but I’m not scared of you. And just for the record, not that it’s any of your business, but Harry is a sweet boy. But hardly my type. So if you’re going to make unfounded snide comments, at least get your fucking facts straight. It makes you look like an ill-informed idiot.”

Daphne went to turn around but the low drawling voice behind her stopped her cold. “Fifty points from Slytherin and detention in my office tonight Miss Greengrass, for speaking to your Professor in such a way.”

Daphne smirked coldly and snarled. “Better make it an even hundred Professor, because something tells me I’ll talk to you however I damn well please.”

With that, Daphne cancelled the silencing charm and walked towards Professor Vector’s office before she stopped suddenly, turned around and gave a cold look to the man who was watching her with a wicked smile on his face. “Oh and Professor, just for the record it is customary to set a time when handing out detention. You wouldn’t want to look ill-informed, would you?” And with a smile that wouldn’t melt butter, Daphne Greengrass walked elegantly down the hallway not realizing that she’d just succeeded in capturing the interest of one of the most notorious bachelors in Wizarding Britain. 

Later that evening at dinner, Hermione had mentioned having a small get together in the common room for Daphne’s birthday but the girl just shrugged and said she couldn’t, that she had to serve detention. When the entire sixth years turned in stunned disbelief at the fact that sweet Daphne Greengrass had managed to get detention, the girl just snarled at her friends and told them to ‘piss off.”

Hermione had followed her friend out of the Great Hall and asked her what was going on, so Daphne told her everything. The longer the story went on, the wider Hermione’s smile got. When Daphne was done, Hermione raised an eyebrow and Daphne blushed and said ‘what?’

“Go to detention and ignore the prat,” Hermione smiled wickedly, “play hard to get and you’ll have him eating out of your hand in no time.”

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard, he’s an arrogant git who needs someone to knock him upside his head.”

Hermione laughed but shook her head at her friend. “Well, let me know if you need anything. We will do something tomorrow for your big coming of age.”

“Okay.” Daphne sighed and headed down to the DADA classroom. When she entered, Professor Yaxley was waiting for her. 

“Ah Miss Greengrass, please do come in and be seated.”

Daphne didn’t make eye contact but went and sat down primly in her normal seat trying to ignore the heady smell of the man’s cologne and the predatory way he was watching her. 

“It would seem we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I for one must apologize if what I’d inferred earlier today offended you. It probably seemed that I was calling into question your virtue, and for that I apologize.”

Daphne just lifted an eyebrow mockingly at the man. “Elegant work around Professor. Is that the Slytherin way of asking if I’m still a virgin? I would’ve expected something more from you.”

Yaxley’s eyes darkened ominously and he moved over towards Daphne’s desk, warding the classroom silent. “And what makes you think I’m the least bit interested in the state of your virtue Miss Greengrass.”

Daphne looked up a the man unafraid. “I’m sorry Sir,” Daphne drawled sweetly, “Perhaps you treat all your students with such caring as you’ve done for me these past weeks. Pity, I didn’t think you to be a man so free with your attentions.” Daphne smiled, while Yaxley just stared at the young girl in shock. 

“You need a good punishing little girl.” Yaxley snarled and Daphne’s eyes widened as her breath hitched. She stood up from her desk and moved right into her Professor’s space. “Let’s get one thing straight Lord Yaxley. If you so much as think that you will ever have the pleasure of punishing me, you are barking. For the record.....I am untouched......but that doesn’t mean I’m innocent. It also means I decide whom I let touch me, pleasure me or do any other damn thing I want him to do.”

Yaxley growled and grabbed the blond witch by the back of her head, lifting her along his body so she could feel just what her words were doing to him. “Listen here little love,” Yaxley purred menacingly in Daphne’s ear, causing the witch to shudder and Yaxley to smirk knowingly, “if you so much as let Potter, or any other wizard touch or taste you, you’ll find out just how interested I am and how free with my attentions I can be.”

Daphne just glared defiantly. “You have no right to say any of this to me. I do not belong to you.....I’m fucking sick and tired of people thinking they have some right over my life like all I am is a fucking bargaining chip! I want to finish school get a mastery, do something else besides get married and pop out a bunch of fucking heirs for some Pureblood prick who doesn’t appreciate what I have to offer. You’re just more of the same! Let me go....now!”

Yaxley let the witch down and watched her as she fought to get her emotions under control. He realized in that moment that he had completely misjudged the witch. He’d thought maybe she was playing hard to get, some Pureblood girls liked to do that. But she seemed truly offended that he saw her as nothing more than a good time. He took a step back and bowed his head remorsefully. 

“I apologize Miss Greengrass if I’ve offended you....truly.”

Daphne looked at the man dubiously but nodded once. “If we are finished here Professor, I’d really like to leave. It is my birthday, and I’d like to spend the rest of it alone if you don’t mind.”

Yaxley nodded and frowned, watching the witch gather her things and move out of the classroom. He couldn’t helped but be intrigued by the witch, she was powerful, beautiful and full of passion and fire. Merlin help him, he wanted her for himself. But what would a beautiful young witch ever want with a used up Death Eater like him?


	58. Get a Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne struggles with future expectations and Yaxley finds himself starting to care for the witch....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.....thanks for the lovely reviews and well-wishes. Still not 100% but thought I’d get at least one chapter posted today.

When Daphne had returned to her dorms, she got in her jammies and went to sleep. The next day she went about her business like nothing was the matter, but inside her heart was broken. She had been ecstatic thinking that Corban Yaxley might be interested in her, but he was just interested in dominating her. Not seeing her as an equal or something of value. Sometimes she wished she’d been born a half-blood then she wouldn’t have all these expectations placed upon her.

Hermione knew there was something wrong with her friend, but she didn’t press for information, she just quietly observed. In DADA, their Professor was exceedingly polite and helpful, but not overly familiar. Daphne was the epitome of a proper Pureblood princess, but Hermione could see her slowly dying inside. When Halloween came and Daphne had received a letter from her father about potential betrothal contracts, the girl had wandlessly set the letter on fire, much to the shock of her housemates, and the intense blue eyes that had watched her display, frowned at whatever it was that was causing the witch to react with such anger. 

The Saturday after Halloween arrived, Daphne decided to take a walk around the Black Lake after lunch. She had made it to a secluded spot where she sat and cried her heart out. She didn’t want to get married....well she did....but she wanted to fall in love first.......maybe be swept off her feet......was it too much to ask?

She hadn’t been keeping track of the time and soon it got dark outside, but she didn’t care. When night fell, she just laid on the grass and watched the stars come out. She cast a warming charm and eventually fell asleep. 

When she woke up it was still dark and she had no idea how late it was. Casting a ‘tempus’ charm she was shocked when it read 2am. Realizing she was out way past curfew, she had two options, try and sneak back inside or just wait it out until morning. Neither option sounded particularly optimal, but casting a disillusionment charm Daphne made her way back inside the castle. When she had reached the final corridor towards the dungeons, she heard voices talking quietly in whispered harsh tones. 

“Have you located Miss Greengrass, Mister Filch?”

“No Lord Yaxley, no one from her dorms has seen the witch and Mrs. Norris hasn’t been able to scent her out.”

Yaxley nodded. “Keep looking, and if you find her bring her to me directly. No sense in alerting the Headmaster unless we need to.”

Filch nodded and went down the other end of the hall. Daphne looked at Yaxley who looked worried and stressed. She cancelled the disillusionment charm and cleared her throat softly. Turning and seeing her standing there, Yaxley couldn’t hide the relief on his face before he moved over with purpose, grabbing the witch and bringing her into his office. 

Closing the door and silencing the room, Yaxley sat Daphne down by the fire and cast a warming charm, then grabbed a blanket to help her stop shivering. He turned around and grabbed a small decanter of Cognac and handed Daphne a glass, to which the girl nodded her thanks. 

Yaxley sat down across from Daphne and looked the girl over.....no woman.....she was definitely a woman with her long pale blonde hair, deep blue eyes and gorgeous figure. “Where have you been little love?”

Daphne sighed. “I’m sorry, truly. I went for a walk by the Black Lake and was doing some Astronomy work, I feel asleep and lost track of the time.”

Yaxley nodded, seemingly satisfied with that explanation. “Miss McKinnon came to me tonight when you didn’t show up in your dorms. She was rightly worried about you.”

Daphne nodded. “Hermione is a good friend.”

Yaxley smiled. “From what I’ve learnt, you were one of her only friends for a while. You gained her trust, not an easy thing to do from what her father tells me.”

Daphne smiled and shrugged elegantly. “Hermione has every right to mistrust everyone. We were horrible to her and yet she managed to overcome it all. She’s the smartest witch I know and she’s lucky. Her parents value knowledge and will support her desire to further her dreams.”

“And yours won’t?”

Daphne shook her head. “My father, lovely man that he pretends to be, wrote to me to inform me that he has been looking over betrothal contracts for me. As if I’d let that man give my consent away. I’d rather slit my own wrists.”

Yaxley watched the beautiful witch take a sip of the Cognac and smiled at its warmth. “This is quite good. Richard Hennessy?” 

Yaxley looked incredulously at the young witch. “Yes, it is.”

“Mmmmm...” taking another sip and moaning softly at the rich flavors, she failed to notice the man across from her, eyes darken and slightly adjusting his trousers. “It’s exquisite.”

Looking up and catching Yaxley’s heated gaze, the man nodded once and said in his deep, rich voice. “It is.....absolutely exquisite.”

Daphne blushed and set the glass down, standing up and nodding. “Thank you for sharing it with me, Sir. I should probably head back to my dorm room.”

Yaxley nodded and stood up, walking over to the younger witch and gently cupping her face with his hand, causing Daphne’s breath to hitch. “What is it you want, little love?”

Daphne smiled tremulously and sighed. “Just to have the choice. Is it really too much to ask?”

Yaxley shook his head. “No, it isn’t.”

Nodding again, Daphne stood up on her tip toes and kissed her Professor’s cheek. “Thank you.” She whispered softly, and walked out of the room leaving Corban Yaxley to wonder what the fuck just happened. 

A few days later, Hermione and Daphne were leaving Arithmancy with Theo and Blaise when Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom walked over to say hello. The group walked to the Great Hall for lunch and as luck would have it Daphne and Harry walked in together, causing everyone to stop and whisper at the pair. At this, Daphne snapped and in her most commanding voice, sneered. 

“What is it with the infernal gossiping that runs rampant in this school? There’s actual work to be done people! Expand your minds, read a book, put away childish things.....grow up! Not every girl who talks with a boy is hoping to bag a boyfriend....I know it’s a novel concept that a man and a woman can actually carry on an adult casual conversation....be friends. It’s the twentieth century people.....buy a damn clue out of the clue box!” 

Hermione laughed joyfully and started clapping at her friend’s tirade, causing many of the other witches to do the same. Daphne blushed prettily and grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, then went over to her seat next to Hermione, where the other witch just smiled widely at her. 

“I have no idea what brought that on, but......bravo!” Hermione snickered while Draco just smiled at his friend. 

“That was something else Daph, maybe you should go into writing a self-help column....for the liberated witch.”

Daphne’s eyes lit with fire and she looked over at her friend with a smile. “You know, that’s not a half bad idea.”

Draco paled, but Hermione just kissed him on the cheek. “You can’t take it back now handsome. You’ve got Daphne all fired up.....”

“I’d rather get you fired up beautiful.” Draco waggled his eyebrows and Hermione smiled, while Daphne just groaned. 

“Can you both just put a lid on the lovey dovey ickleness for one day. I think I may actually vomit in an over-whelming demonstration of self-expression.”

Everyone laughed while Daphne just shook her head, catching the eye of Professor Yaxley who sent a silent toast her way, causing the witch in question to blush deeply.


	59. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family secret is revealed, leaving Yaxley with a decision to make.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....enjoy!

November and December soon passed, and before everyone in school knew it, Christmas break was upon them. Narcissa Malfoy had sent out New Years Invitations to every Pureblood family in Britain and many on the continent. The festivities this year were in celebration of her son’s betrothal to his beloved Hermione and not a single family had turned down the invite. It was already being hailed as the social event of the season. The Ministry was effectively in the hands of the Dark Lord, and he had finally come out of hiding, giving an interview to the Prophet in which he explained that it was Dumbledore who had killed the Potters, had cursed him and left him for dead. That it was part of the man’s sick plan to take over the Wizarding World. Skeeter’s article was quite sympathetic, especially when Voldemort admitted that he had spent years looking for a way to return to his family, to his daughter. Skeeter had been absolutely chomping at the bit to make the announcement that Hermione McKinnon was really the Heir of Slytherin and the daughter of Lord Voldemort. 

Marlene had helped Tom set up the memories of what happened that night. How he had discovered, when Peter Pettigrew had come to him and told him that Dumbledore planned to kill the Potters and frame him for it, just like he’d done with the McKinnon family. Realizing what was at stake, Voldemort had gone with Peter to the Potters but they were too late. Dumbledore was there and in Voldemort’s effort to protect the child, he was hit with an unknown curse that rebounded in the room. 

Sirius Black and the Weasley’s were up in arms, but the pensieve memories given by Voldemort were irrefutable. When the Dark Lord suggested that Harry Potter be brought in as a witness, as he was there that night...the boy had been livid at first but eventually capitulated when Hermione asked him to please help her father like she had helped his. Sirius brought Harry into the Ministry before Christmas and Pius Thicknese, Head of the DoM, came forward and did a memory regression on the Potter boy. Sure enough, the memories taken backed up Voldemort’s claim and the man was exonerated in the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Voldemort had left the Ministry, hailed a hero thanks to the brilliant planning and cunning of one singular little witch. When he’d obliviated the boy at the end of fourth year, Voldemort had planted fake memories of the deaths of the Potters in Harry’s mind at the behest of his daughter. Hermione was truly gifted in her ability to plan and scheme long term. 

As a treat from her father, Hermione and Daphne had gone shopping in Paris for new dress robes in preparation for the party, Hermione feeling happier than ever about having her family back. Daphne had found an exquisite sapphire blue corset dress that fit her like a dream. The top hugged her substantial curves and made her cleavage look sumptuous while the skirt was a beautiful mixture of silver and blues that looked like sapphires shining in the light. Hermione’s dress was the same array of colors as the stone on her necklace. Her dress was also a corset, but it hugged her curves all the way to the floor. 

The night of the ball, Daphne got ready with Hermione at McKinnon Manor. When they arrived at Malfoy Manor with Hermione’s mother, Draco moved over and swept Hermione into his arms, giving her a kiss for all to see. Daphne smiled brightly at her friends joy and greeted her host and hostess most graciously. 

When she entered the main ballroom, Daphne smiled at the beautiful lights and decorations glittering over the room. It truly was a winter wonderland. She greeted Theo, Blaise, Millicent and then went to find her sister. When she saw Astoria, she was with their mother.....thankfully her father was no where to be found. She had avoided writing her father since she had told him she had no intentions of entering any formal betrothal with any wizard she didn’t love. Her father had wrote her back and reprimanded her, telling her he would disown her to which she replied “Do your worst.”

She had finally confided to Hermione what had been making her so irritated lately. Hermione had hugged her friend and told her they would work something out. 

Daphne’s mother smiled tightly at her eldest daughter who just rolled her eyes in response. So much for female solidarity....her mother was just another one of those useless pure blood women who had no voice, wouldn’t say a word against her husband. It was bloody frustrating.

“Daphne, you look lovely dear.” Celia Greengrass purred to her older daughter. 

“Thank you mother, you look nice as well. Is father here, or should I just leave now?”

Celia sighed heavily. “Don’t be that way princess, your father just wants what’s best for you.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “You know, it’s funny how that works. I’ve always assumed I was the best judge of character to decide what was best for me. But apparently that is too much to ask.”

“Nonsense, your father understands what’s at stake and will find you a suitable husband. He’s over talking to Archibald Flint as we speak.”

Daphne’s eyes hardened hatefully. “He’d better not be thinking of selling me off to Marcus Flint. That foul wizard tormented my best friend for years.....nearly raped a third year witch and that’s whom Father in his infinite wisdom has decided to pawn me off too. That is never happening.”

Celia moved over to her daughter and whispered harshly. “Now you hear me child, you will do as your told, or you will find yourself out on the streets and then who would take care of dear Astoria.”

Sighing at her mother and looking over at her little sister, who was looking at her big sister with big brown eyes, Daphne’s bravado fell apart. No one outside their family knew of Astoria’s medical condition or how it had depleted the family fortune, looking for a cure.

Daphne went over and held her sister and kissed her forehead. “I hate you mother. Using my sister as leverage against me. If father chooses Flint, I will make sure you both suffer as I will suffer, you selfish cunt.”

Celia turned red and without thinking slapped her daughter across the face, much to the astonishment of everyone present. Grabbing Astoria and placing her behind her back protectively, Daphne stared her mother down until a menacing voice filtered over the room. “What exactly is going on here?”

Daphne heard her mother’s breath hitch as she turned around to look into dark green eyes, in a face that was chiseled and powerful. Daphne didn’t need two guesses to figure out whom this was. 

“My Lord,” Celia Greengrass simpered, “you must forgive our unfortunate display. My daughter Daphne was in need of a reminder as to where her loyalties need to be.”

The Dark Lord looked over at the oldest Greengrass daughter and saw her look at him with respect, but no cowering nor fear. This girl had befriended his daughter when no one else would. She had protected her and fought for her, and apparently something was very wrong. Hermione walked over with Draco, who looked absolutely livid at having such an unseemly display in his home.

“Are you alright Daphne?” Draco asked calmly. 

“I am fine Drake. I need to take my sister out of here.....if you would please excuse us, My Lord.”

“That is simply not necessary Daphne dear, I am sure your father and I can attend to your sister’s needs.”

Hermione looked at Daphne questioningly but her friend just remained impassive, not relinquishing her sister. “Father, perhaps I might attend to Daphne and her sister in private. I’m sure whatever the issue, it can be discussed elsewhere?”

Voldemort looked at his daughter and noticed that look in her eyes. Something was very wrong, so he nodded and dismissed Hermione to depart with her friends. When Hyperion Greengrass came over and greeted his Lord, Marlene walked over and the four left the ballroom to have a private conversation. Lord Yaxley, who was standing with Severus and Lucius looked on in concern. 

“Do you know what that is about Lucius?” Yaxley asked. 

Lucius sighed. “Hyperion is trying to find a suitable husband for the older daughter, Daphne. Apparently the younger girl Astoria, is afflicted with a blood curse, which has drained the family of much of its wealth. Daphne refuses to be sold like chattel, but loves her sister too much to see her suffer. Hyperion is trying to make an arrangement with Archibald Flint.”

At this Severus hissed in disgust, while Yaxley looked angry. “So your saying that Miss Greengrass may not have any choice in whom she marries?”

Lucius nodded. “Hermione loathes Marcus, and Daphne will be devastated if she is forced to marry him. I wish I could intervene, but my hands are tied.”

Yaxley nodded and gave Severus a look. “It would seem you may need to find another Professor for DADA, Severus.”

Lucius’ eyes widened but Severus just nodded knowingly. “She will make a fine bride Corban. Treat the girl well, or I will come after you myself.”

Yaxley nodded and clapped Severus on the back, walking towards Lucius’ study where he was sure his Lord was with the elder Greengrass’.


	60. A Plea for Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaxley pleads his case.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine...

Hyperion Greengrass was in a right foul mood. His Lord was refusing to allow him permission to fetch his daughters until both he and his wife explained exactly what had happened in the ballroom earlier. 

“My Lord, it is all an unfortunate misunderstanding I assure you. Daphne is just upset at the husband we have chosen for her. She will come to accept him in time.”

Voldemort looked at the elder Greengrass impassively but Marlene was not fooled, her Tom was livid. While he respected and adhered to Pureblood rules and manners of courtship, even he had standards. Marcus Flint would not be acceptable for his daughter’s only friend. Hermione would never forgive him. 

“Perhaps there might be another suitor for Daphne? She is such a lovely girl, spirited and intelligent. Have you looked elsewhere, Hyperion?”

Hyperion glared at Marlene, but the look his Lord was giving him made him temper his ire. “Of course, My Lady. It’s just not many suitors are willing to take on such responsibility. Daphne is a handful, and doesn’t exactly adhere to certain Pureblood standards.”

“Such as?” Voldemort asked silkily. 

“Well, she’s very opinionated and much too independent. She actually told me she’d slit her wrists before she ever capitulated to a betrothal contract. It’s completely scandalous My Lord.”

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Marlene who, to her credit, kept her face neutral but her eyes were blazing in amusement. 

“So you felt it was necessary to reprimand your daughter in front of all those in attendance tonight, disrespecting your hosts? What did you hope to accomplish?” Voldemort looked to Celia questioningly. 

“I have no excuse my Lord. Daphne is completely willful and disrespectful and I’m afraid I lost my temper with her.”

Marlene raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Voldemort was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Marlene stood to answer it and wasn’t surprised to see Corban standing there. 

“I am sorry to interrupt My Lord, but I would request a moment if I may?” Yaxley looked at his Lord, who nodded and waved his hand, allowing Yaxley to enter. Marlene smiled knowingly and Corban just gave her a look of amusement. The witch never missed much, even when they were kids. 

“What can we help you with Lord Yaxley?” Voldemort offered, watching one of his most faithful followers bow formally and take a seat. 

“I am here to request that I be allowed to submit a formal petition for Miss Daphne Greengrass, My Lord.”

Celia and Hyperion both looked gobsmacked while Voldemort just steepled his hands calmly. “This is unlike you Corban, please explain to me why you would make such a request.”

Yaxley sighed and looked over at Daphne’s parents, who were watching the man closely. “Your daughter is a remarkable witch. She is bright, intelligent, well-spoken, fierce, independent and only wants to be given the choice in whom she marries. Apparently due to her sisters medial condition, which you’ve used as a bargaining chip against her, that choice will be vacated.”

Hyperion paled while Celia gasped in shock. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in anger as he turned towards Hyperion and snarled. “You’d best explain yourself to me Hyperion. You nor your wife, mentioned anything about a curse on your youngest daughter, nor the fact you are using her as a way to bring your eldest daughter in line.”

Celia started crying, but no one in the room much cared for the witch’s histrionics. “My Lord, the Greengrass family had a curse placed on it some time ago. Every few generations the curse activates, and we don’t know why, or how to cure it, but our beloved Astoria is afflicted. We have used much of our own wealth to find a cure, but we’ve had little success. Daphne is her sister’s only hope. A good match will restore our family coffers and hopefully help us find a cure.”

Voldemort looked incensed, while Marlene just sat there impassively. “So you mean to sell your older daughter off in the hopes that a cure can be found. And if it can’t? You’ve condemned both daughters to a life of misery.”

“My Lord...” Celia sputtered but one look from her Lord shut the woman up. 

“How do you feel about this Lord Yaxley?” Voldemort asked smoothly. 

“I have come to care for Daphne my Lord, and if she can’t have her choice of husband, at least I can provide her with the ability to make her own choices in life.”

Voldemort nodded. “You are her Professor, Corban.”

“Yes, My Lord. I have asked Headmaster Snape to relieve me of my tenure so I may formally court the witch. With your permission of course and with the blessing of her parents.”

Hyperion scowled. “You are too old for our daughter Lord Yaxley. Why would we give permission to a known philanderer?”

Yaxley glowered but it was Voldemort who answered. “If you are willing Corban, I would like to see your intentions where Miss Greengrass is concerned. If they are as you say, I will give my support.”

Yaxley nodded and went to kneel in front of his Lord and opened his mind while Voldemort looked through his memories of his interactions with young Daphne. When he was satisfied, the Dark Lord broke eye contact and smirked at his old friend. 

“I never thought I’d see the day that you Corban, would give your heart away. She is truly an excellent match for you and I wish you all the luck in the world. Something tells me you’re going to need it.”

Hyperion gasped in outrage while Celia looked ill. “My Lord! You can’t be serious?”

“Do you doubt me Hyperion? Do you think that Lord Yaxley could fool his own Lord?”

Hyperion paled. “No my Lord, I would never presume to think such a thing.”

“And yet you question me.” The Dark Lord snarled. “Perhaps there is another reason you wish for this union with the Flints? Something you haven’t shared with me?”

Hyperion paled even further. “No my Lord....I have been completely honest.”

Voldemort didn’t waste a moment, and turned his wand to Celia and silently cast a ‘leglilimens’ when the woman made eye contact. The Dark Lord entered the woman’s mind and found quickly was he was looking for. When he broke eye contact the woman was sobbing and pleading with her Lord to spare her husband. Voldemort turned on Hyperion and cast a ‘crucio’ and the man screamed in terror and pain. Thankfully, Marlene had thought to cast a silencing charm when Corban had walked in, or the entire Manor would be hearing the man’s screams. 

“You disgust me Hyperion. Using your own daughter as a bargaining tool. Selling off her virginity for your own benefit, knowing what awaited her at the end. Marcus Flint raping her and killing her....” Yaxley shot up off his feet in rage, but Marlene held him back. “Just so you could collect her inheritance left to her by her great-grandmother.”

“My Lord.....please!” Celia begged but Marlene had heard enough. She went over to the woman and placed her hands on the woman’s face. Suddenly the room became dark and Marlene’s eyes turned black as night. 

“You have betrayed your own daughter Celia Greengrass, flesh of your flesh,” Marlene’s voice had changed, deepened and echoed like lightening through the room. Her face morphed into something otherworldly and Celia screamed in terror. “You have betrayed the vows you took as a woman, a mother. You do not deserve mercy.”

In a flash, the woman screamed as her essence was pulled from her like a sieve. Yaxley watched in horror as Celia Greengrass fell to the floor, dead. Voldemort smiled evilly at his witch and looked over at Hyperion who was watching with dread and fear. Marlene looked to her Lord and grinned menacingly as she morphed back into herself. “You will have nothing to do with your daughters, Hyperion. You have lost all right to them.” Looking over at Corban, the man bowed his head in supplication. “Do you still wish for her Corban?” Marlene asked with tender eyes. 

“Yes, My Lord, My Lady. I will take care of her and give her a good home. I know I’m not a young wizard, but I am strong and will protect her with my life.”

Voldemort nodded. “We wish you luck. Hyperion will agree to the betrothal or he will forfeit his life. As for Marcus and Archibald Flint, I leave that to your discretion Corban. I would hope you might find some interesting way to deal with them?”

Corban chuckled evilly. “Of course My Lord. I might know a spell or three.”

Voldemort nodded and Marlene smiled, walking over to the wizard and kissing his cheek. “You are a good man, Corban Yaxley.”

Corban blushed but nodded, and walked out to see his little love and hopefully get her to agree to marry him before she murdered him.


	61. Declarations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaxley declares his intentions to Daphne and has a discussion with Marlene.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me.....

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library with Daphne and Astoria, who was crying into her sister’s chest. Daphne was quietly trying to calm her down, promising Astoria that she wouldn’t abandon her. Hermione and Draco looked on in confusion but didn’t want to interrupt. After a while the library door opened and Lucius walked in with Corban Yaxley. Daphne looked up at the blonde man and nodded once in greeting while the two men sat down on the sofa across from the two witches. 

Hermione and Draco made to leave but Daphne stopped them. “Please stay, you both deserve an explanation.”

Draco nodded and took Hermione’s hand, sitting down with his witch in his arms. Daphne looked at her sister and the younger witch sighed and nodded. Daphne took a fortifying breath and spoke clearly and calmly. 

“Centuries ago, the Greengrass family had a blood curse placed upon it. The particulars aren’t important, but every few generations, a daughter from the family is struck with the curse. It drains the life from the witch until she dies, usually at a very young age. Astoria was diagnosed with the curse the end of my fourth year. My parents have spent a fortune on healers, looking for a cure but there isn’t one. Before school started this year, my father informed me that the family coffers were nearly depleted and he would be making a betrothal on my behalf to bring the vaults back, so Astoria could be taken care of. I was angry, and I wasn’t shy about my refusal to comply. So my parents used my sister as a bargaining chip, deciding that I would marry Marcus Flint.” At this news, Hermione gasped in horror and shook her head emphatically. 

“That’s not happening Daphne! I won’t allow it to happen!”

Daphne smiled at her friend sadly. “I told my sorry excuse for a mother that if my father was going to marry me off to a rapist then I would make the cunt suffer. I used those words...that’s why she slapped me.” Yaxley smirked at the fire his little love possessed. “Well, that’s when your father interrupted us, Hermione. I don’t have any idea what’s going to happen now, but I refuse to allow my sister to be used against me.”

Lucius nodded kindly and Yaxley spoke up softly. “Our Lord is aware of the situation. He is in with your father right now. Unfortunately, your mother had an episode and the healers are in with her.”

Astoria started crying but Daphne just looked at Yaxley with a raised eyebrow, not believing a word of that last sentence. 

“I see, that is most unfortunate.” Daphne nodded once, and Corban realized his little love knew he was lying through his teeth. 

Clearing his throat, Corban looked to Daphne. “I would like to speak with Miss Greengrass alone, if she is alright with it.”

Daphne’s eyes widened, but Hermione just smiled brightly while Draco looked gobsmacked. Daphne nodded and told Astoria to stay with Hermione, that she would come find her later. When the room emptied, Daphne stared at Corban warily. 

“What can I do for you Professor?”

Yaxley chuckled. “I’m no longer your Professor, little love. In fact, as of fifteen minutes ago, I asked your father for his permission to formally court you, if you’re willing?”

Daphne’s gaze narrowed and she leant forward in her chair. “Who was it? My father or mother who planned on having me killed so they could get my inheritance?”

Yaxley looked at the young witch in shock....he had no idea she was this cunning, this clever. “Both.” Yaxley said firmly. 

Daphne nodded, and went to stand at the window looking out over the back gardens. Yaxley sighed and walked over to his witch, enveloping her into his arms. “I am sorry little love, I had no idea you knew.”

Daphne turned around and gazed up at Corban impassively. “If this is some kind of pity on your part, I’m not interested.”

Corban nodded. “And if it’s not?”

Daphne shook her head, but Yaxley just sighed. “Daphne, I had to let the Dark Lord into my mind so he could see my intentions. He wished me luck, little love. You’re a force of nature and I want you to be mine. Say yes.....”

Daphne looked up into striking blue eyes and saw no deception there. “You really want to take me on, Corban Yaxley?”

The man chuckled deeply, causing Daphne to shiver. “Fuck yes.....I want to take you on as many surfaces and however many ways you’ll allow me. Say yes, little love. Let me show you how good it can be.”

Daphne sighed and reached her hand up, grabbing Corban’s long blonde braid and bringing his mouth down roughly onto hers. The man growled at the show of dominance from his witch and lifted her into his arms, snogging her breathless. When he bit Daphne’s lip looking for entrance into her sweet mouth, the witch sighed and opened for him without hesitation. Fucking Salazar, the little witch could kiss. He broke away and smirked at how flushed and wanton his little love looked. 

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

Daphne giggled and shrugged. “I could say from boys, but that would be a lie.”

Corban looked perplexed for a moment and then growled in understanding. “Other witches?”

Daphne nodded. “I spent part of last summer in France with a lovely older French witch in her early twenties. She was most helpful in teaching me about certain things. Kissing being one of them.”

Corban groaned and kissed his witch again. “I would’ve liked to have seen that very much. What other things can I look forward to?”

Daphne smiled wickedly and whispered into his ear. The man grew harder than he ever thought possible and pushed his witch against the wall as he tore at her dress and wrapped her legs around his waist. “You are a minx, little love. I can’t wait to make you mine.”

Daphne kissed her wizard breathless and smiled brightly. “I can’t wait either.” 

Corban nodded. “So I take that as a ‘yes’ then?”

Daphne sighed and kissed her wizard deeply, feeling his chest rumble and his very impressive erection pushing against her core. “Yes.” Daphne whispered against Corban’s lips. 

“Thank fuck.” The wizard growled and wrapped his hands on his witches delectable arse and he continued to rock against her center, listening to her gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Daphne pulled on Corban’s braid and kissed under her wizards jaw, causing the man to nearly buckle in surprise. He moved them over to the couch and sat with Daphne straddled in his lap. The two kissed for a few more moments until they heard a soft voice clearing their throat. Looking up, Daphne’s eyes widened when she saw Hermione’s mother smiling softly at the two of them. 

“I think it’s safe to return to the party you two. Daphne, I’m afraid your mother has been taken to St. Mungo’s. I don’t think she’ll be making a recovery. Your father is in with Our Lord, working out the particulars of a betrothal contract for you. I just wanted to let you know.”

Daphne looked at Lady McKinnon and smiled softly. “Whom do I have to thank for ridding me of my sorry excuse for a mother? No offense meant of course, Lady McKinnon.”

Marlene laughed and smiled warmly at the girl. “None taken my dear. I’m afraid that honor would’ve been mine. But not to worry dear, she suffered terribly. Her death was much more painful than the one she had planned for you.”

Daphne smiled and nodded. “Thank you Lady McKinnon. I can only hope that my father suffers a similar fate.”

“Little love...” Corban admonished, while Daphne just gave him an incredulous look. 

“Don’t little love me, Corban Yaxley.....don’t pretend that Our Lord didn’t give you carte blanche to deal with the Flint’s.” Yaxley looked at his witch in wonder and smiled widely. 

“You truly are amazing. He did, as a matter of fact.”

“Well, there you have it.” Daphne nodded firmly causing Corban to chuckle fondly. 

“I think you have been spending too much time with Hermione, her penchant for revenge is rubbing off on you. I’m not sure whether I should be impressed or wary.”

Marlene laughed merrily. “Impressed Corban dear, always go with impressed. It will get you more of what you want, in the end.” 

Daphne smiled and nodded while Corban just nipped at his witch causing her to giggle. “I think you should go and find your sister. I need to speak with Lady McKinnon.”

Daphne waved her wand to fix her dress before placing a final kiss on her intended. Corban eyed his witch fondly as he watch his little hellion saunter out of the library. 

“You both will do well with each other, Corban.” Marlene smirked. 

Corban nodded. “My Lady......I know I have no right......” 

“But you wish to know what happened in there with Celia?”

“Yes.” 

Marlene gestured for Corban to sit down. When they were comfortable, Marlene called for an elf to bring them some fire whiskey and she began her story. 

“What do you know about Succubi’ Corban?”

Corban’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Very little. I know they are mythical creatures that were said to be demons that would enter men’s dreams and have sex with them and take their souls.”

Marlene nodded, deep in thought. “While some of that is true, it’s very simplistic in nature. A succubus is not a demon persay, but a human woman imbued with dark sex magics who has the ability to see into people’s souls. She does have the ability to lure men, much like a Siren does, but without the use of song. She uses sex to trap them into her web. Men are typically simple creatures, led by their baser instincts. Unfortunately for a succubus, her life is spent searching for sexual relief. She can find moments of peace, but can never know true contentment unless she finds her mate.”

Corban nodded in understanding. “The Dark Lord is your mate.”

Marlene smiled at the man’s understanding. “Yes. A succubus is also a protector of women. A woman’s innate vows that she makes with life, her essence if you will. If a woman betrays that, a succubus has the power to tear her soul from her body and banish it into everlasting torment. In a man, a succubus can feel a man’s soul, whether it be for good or not. Whether it is worth saving. If a man’s soul has no redeeming virtue, a succubus can take his soul and banish it as well.”

“So, the Dark Lord must’ve had some redeeming qualities for you to be with him. Have a child with him?” Corban asked curiously. 

“He does. He likes to think he doesn’t, but he does. Since Hermione and I have come back into his life, he is finding more reasons to try. Today was a good example of that. Would you say your Lord fifteen years ago would have cared to help a young witch like he did today? Or that he would’ve listened to your plea for said witch?”

Yaxley thought about it momentarily but shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so. Our Lord has perhaps tempered his blood lust a bit. He seems more methodical, reflective. I wasn’t sure how he’d react to my request, but I was pleasantly surprised by his support.”

“And I wish for you to remember it Corban. Loyalty and discretion are more important now than ever. Our Lord hasn’t always had the best foresight, but hindsight can give you a clearer perspective. Remind his followers of his fairness and his understanding. In time, people will come to realize that what he envisions for our world is truly what is best for it.”

Corban gave Marlene an appraising look. “I had forgotten what a brilliant witch you are, My Lady. Our Lord is lucky to have you at his side.”

“He is.” A deep voice spoke from the doorway. Marlene looked over and smiled at her wizard while Corban stood and bowed. 

“I want to thank you again my Lord, for your support this evening.”

Voldemort smirked. “I am finding it difficult to understand how you could have fallen for a seventeen year old witch Corban. But then I suppose I can understand it.” Looking over at Marlene, his witch smiled softly. 

“Never underestimate the power of a determined woman, My Lord.” 

Both men chuckled and Corban made his excuses, leaving his Lord and Lady alone. 

Tom sat down next to his witch and smirked at her. “He is right you know, I am lucky to have you by my side. Your powers have grown since I last saw you use them.....you didn’t feel it necessary to share such a thing with me?”

Marlene just shrugged, but moved over and sat in Tom’s lap, and he instinctively buried his head in Marlene’s curls, inhaling her calming scent. “I honestly haven’t used them in a few years Tom. The truth is I am more powerful with you by my side. You are my mate, you know this. Being with you, even for these last few months has revitalized me.”

Tom nodded. “Has Hermione shown any signs yet?”

Marlene sighed. “She and Draco haven’t sealed their bond, but it’s only a matter of time.” Tom looked at his witch angrily at being kept in the dark about such a thing. Marlene shook her head and her aura darkened in warning. 

“You knew this was going to happen, Tom. You will allow our daughter to have what was denied me....us. She loves Draco as he loves her. When they marry, they will be formidable and our grandchildren will be powerful. Please curb your desire to kill the boy where he stands. He loves her, and just because we can’t understand that emotion, doesn’t mean we can’t support it.”

Tom’s aura darkened along with his witch’s. “I am not sure I can abide you speaking to me in such a manner, witch.”

Marlene’s eyes darkened, grasping Tom to her frantically and snarled into his ear. “Then take your anger out on me mate.....but not on our daughter.”

Tom curled his hand into the back of Marlene’s head by her curls and pulled her hair viciously. “Then I suggest we retire to our rooms where I can punish you accordingly, and you will not cum until I allow it. Am I clear?

Marlene whimpered in need. “Yes, My Lord. I am yours to command.”

Tom snarled and kissed Marlene brutally. “Don’t forget it, my Pet.”


	62. Inheritance Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Daphne discuss the situation with Daphne’s Family and Draco has his own conversation with Marlene and the Dark Lord.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine......for those who’ve been reading my other fic: Not Another Chosen One.....I’ve posted five chapters and will be completing the post sometime tomorrow.....this story however will not be completely posted before the end of the year....I had hoped to do so, but I’m still doing some final proofreading through some of the later chapters.....thanks for reading!

The rest of the holiday was blur and before the students knew it, everyone was heading back to Hogwarts to finish the school year. Daphne smiled, thinking about how she had spent her last evening moving her and Astoria’s belongings to a small Manor home that had been part of her grandmothers inheritance. As part of her betrothal, she was able to take over all her inheritance from her great-grandmothers estate and due to the unfortunate circumstances surrounding her mothers untimely demise, custody of her sister had been given to her. 

Her father had been livid, but Corban had told the man in no uncertain terms, that he was to leave his daughters alone, unless he wished to suffer the same fate as his wife. This shut the man up and allowed Corban to move his witch and her sister to their new home. 

When the unpacking was done, Astoria had left to go to her bedchambers while Corban and Daphne had stayed in the small study, curled up on the sofa in front of a warm fire. Corban had promised himself he would take his time courting his witch properly, but Daphne had a mind of her own, and had dropped to her knees on the floor in front of Corban, with his cock between her luscious lips, and she sucked him in the most delicious way. 

Thankfully Corban had remembered to place a silencing charm, because he wasn’t able to hold back his low groans of pleasure as Daphne made his cock her own personal lollipop. It was simply......astonishing. She could deep throat him without any problems, and she smiled when she remembered how much she enjoyed it. Corban had thrown his head back on the couch, eyes hooded as he watched her continue to pleasure him with her mouth. When he groaned in warning that he was about to cum, she just winked and swallowed him down her throat again and sucked.....causing him to arch up and shout.....fucking shout.....out his release. Something she was quite sure had never happened before if the amazed look on his face was any indication. 

When Daphne had swallowed down every last drop, she sat up and kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue, in her mouth and she couldn’t get enough of him. She decided that she didn’t have a problem with breaking the courting rules, and apparently he didn’t either because he tore off her dress, knickers and bra and proceeded to lick her to orgasm at least four times before she begged him to stop. Corban had chuckled deeply and then proceeded to use his fingers too, making Daphne cum until she passed out.

When she had woken up that morning it was in her own bed with a sweet note and flowers left by her intended. He told her how much he was going to miss seeing her everyday at Hogwarts, but he hoped she kept up on her studies and if she needed his help, he would be there no questions asked. Corban Yaxley was a man of few words, but he made the ones he used count. 

She had been surprised by Corban’s suit....and they had talked about it briefly. Daphne wasn’t so naive to realize that her options had been limited. Corban had offered her a way out of the mess that was her family, and even though she’d hoped to have a bit more say in whom she married, she knew deep down that Corban cared about what she wanted, and would give her the ability to make certain choices for herself that she wouldn’t have if her parents had gotten what they’d wanted. She was attracted to Corban, and in time knew she could grow to love him....it was a fitting compromise and better than she could’ve hoped for, but that didn’t mean she was going to make things easy for the man. Corban was attentive however, and the thought made Daphne smile softly.

Hermione saw the pleased smile on her friends face. “Did you get everything moved in last night?”

Daphne smiled and nodded. “Yes. It is so nice not having to see my father anymore. I wish I could say I’m sorry my mother’s gone, but I’m not. Does that make me a bad person?”

Hermione just shrugged. “No, your mother deserved what happened and if it had been my choice, your father would have gone with her. I do understand why my father spared him. There’s something I don’t understand Daph.....why would your parents do something like that to you? They seemed to be genuine in wanting to help Astoria....” Hermione left the unspoken question hang between them.

Daphne sighed sadly. “I think my parents did have good intentions at first....well, at least my father did....but when you’re faced with losing centuries worth of wealth and status.....the only way out they could see was to sell me off to the highest bidder. I’m sure once Astoria’s illness became widely known, no one would offer for her hand, nor mine either. My father was so sure he’d be able to find a cure.....but my mother didn’t want him wasting all our family’s resources on Astoria. They fought about it constantly. She was more concerned with the loss of her status than about myself or Astoria....we’ve always been expendable to her because we weren’t born boys, and therefore couldn’t carry on the Greengrass name. My father has always been weak where my mother was concerned.....I have little doubt it was her plan to sell me off to the Flint’s in the first place. Corban mentioned that, when the Dark Lord entered my mother’s mind, was when the truth came out. I have to wonder if it was really her idea all along. She’d always resented the fact I wasn’t born a son, but she seemed particularly desperate these last few months.....I just wish I knew if there was something more going on.”

“Do you think your father would’ve really gone through with it?”

Daphne shrugged. “Probably? I don’t know what to think where my father is concerned anymore. I often wondered if my mother had him under some sort of spell.....he seemed devastated when I took Astoria and left the Manor. It’s hard to know what to believe anymore. All I do know is my mother is dead, and it’s up to me to try and figure out a way to help my sister.”

Hermione squeezed her friend’s hand and shook her head in displeasure. “We will figure it out together. Let’s not talk anymore about that for now.....tell me, how’s Corban?”

Hermione smiled, and watched as her best friend sighed in pleasure. “He’s every bit as talented as the rumors would indicate. We haven’t had sex....yet. But the man is gifted. His tongue, fingers.....Merlin he even tastes good. Like salted caramel. I could’ve sucked on him all night.”

Hermione laughed merrily. “Is he as well-endowed as the rumors indicated?”

“Mmmm-hmmmmm.......Fits in my hand just perfectly.”

Hermione smiled and blushed. “Sounds perfect then.”

Daphne laughed. “Well, he’s no Draco Malfoy....”

Hermione glared at her friend. “Come on Hermione. Draco had quite a reputation, you knew about it. You even told me you saw him fucking that girl from Hufflepuff?” Hermione nodded and blushed again. “So is the Slytherin Prince the Sex God everyone says he is?”

Hermione blushed harder. “I’m a bit wary sex. Although I’ve researched it extensively, and I know Draco would like to try it. I had considered having sex with Krum, you know......just to get it over with.....but something held me back and when he finally kissed me....there was no spark....seemed mental just to have sex for the sake of getting it over with....so I didn’t and I won’t....until I’m ready.”

Daphne smiled. “I met this girl in France last summer. She was quite the sexually liberated witch. She taught me a few things.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

“Kissing, fingering, oral sex. She even let me watch her go down on several guys....and then I practiced my technique on a few of her friends. I also went to a party with her one night at this older wizard’s house. It was pretty much a free-for-all. I observed mostly. Saw a few things that I’d like to try however. I might of mentioned it to Corban when he offered to court me. I think I shocked the poor man.” 

Hermione looked curious. “What did you see?”

“Well, I saw a girl having sex with two guys. The first guy was behind her and the second one was in front of her. I wasn’t sure at first, but it was hot. I’m not sure that’s for me though.”

Hermione shook her head. “I couldn’t share Draco, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t share me either.”

Daphne nodded thoughtfully. “I could see that with you two. There was also a dungeon room that had a woman trussed up and a man using a paddle, he was spanking her.....it was interesting. I’m not sure I’d be into that but I think I’d like Corban to put me over his knee and spank me. He did threaten me with it once, and it made my knickers soaked just thinking about it.”

Hermione nodded. “Draco and I have discussed some of that, but we haven’t reached that level yet.”

“Speaking of Draco, where is he? The train left the station 20 minutes ago and I thought he’d be here by now.”

“He’s actually meeting us at Hogwarts. He is using the floo to Severus’ office. Apparently he and Lucius have some kind of business thing to deal with. I’m not sure exactly, but Draco told me he wouldn’t be on the train today.”

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Lucius were finishing up breakfast when the Dark Lord and Marlene made their way into the dining room. Lucius stood to greet his guests and Draco felt a sense of dread come over him. He suddenly realized what this meeting was all about. Lucius nodded to Draco and left the room, leaving Draco alone with his future in laws. 

The Dark Lord sat down across from Draco with Marlene on his left. Nagini slithered into the room and went over to the young wizard, placing her head on his lap much to the amusement of everyone in the room. Nagini hissed softly, causing Draco to smile and pet the snake affectionately.

Voldemort sighed at the overprotectiveness of his familiar......or more like his daughter’s familiar. Nagini wasn’t a fool, she could sense her master’s anger at the boy across from him. She also knew her mistress would be inconsolable if something were to happen to her soulmate. 

“She has bonded with you, young Draco. Nagini doesn’t offer her affections to anyone other than Hermione and myself. She tolerates Marlene, but isn’t protective of her.”

Draco nodded. “Perhaps she senses that you’re unhappy with me and knows how upset Hermione would be if something happened to me.”

Voldemort smirked genuinely. “You are a clever wizard Draco. And yes, Nagini would protect you. She’d feel conflicted, but I made her vow to protect Hermione above all others.....including myself. My temper can be.......unpredictable where my daughter is concerned.”

Smiling softly at the snake who hissed in pleasure at being petted, Draco nodded in agreement. “I find my temper is likewise where Hermione is concerned.”

“Corban told me about the duel earlier this year with the Weasley spawn. He said he was most impressed with how you dispatched the other wizard. He showed me a pensieve memory of the duel. Your skills are coming along nicely, Draco.”

Draco bowed his head in thanks. “My skills have improved thanks to your excellent tutelage, My Lord. The wizard was quite easy to read, and it made dueling him child’s play.”

Voldemort steepled his hands. “The reason I’ve asked to speak with you today is not because I plan to punish you, it is to explain why you need to take special care with Hermione, and developing your bond with our daughter.” 

Draco looked a bit perplexed. “I know we are soul bonded, My Lord.....is that what you are referring to?”

Voldemort looked over at Marlene who nodded and smiled gently. “Draco......” Marlene spoke softly, “I probably should’ve had this discussion in depth with Hermione, but there hasn’t been a good time. When she wrote to me earlier in the year about you two possibly consummating your relationship, I suppose I should’ve discussed this with her then. But Hermione’s Father and I.......well......we thought it might be easier to discuss this with you first. You have a bit more practical experience and Hermione trusts you.”

Nodding uncertainly, Draco didn’t know exactly where this was going. Marlene sighed sadly. “It is good you’re soul bonded Draco. The McKinnon family line of witches have strong powers, that will manifest over time. Hermione.....well, she will need you to help her, ground her should her powers start to manifest.”

Draco thought about what exactly Marlene was trying to tell him. He had been to McKinnon Manor and had seen some of the very rare texts on Sex Magic’s. The Dark Lord was powerful in Dark Magic’s and it would make sense he would need someone to complement him. Marlene obviously did that. It wasn’t a love match......Hermione had told him about the conversation she had with Marlene prior to the school year. Marlene was a Succubus, he had done some research in the Malfoy family library. They had mates, much in the way Veela did, although they were much more powerful and had soul magic as well. But he and Hermione loved each other and were soulmates if his ancestor was to be believed. 

“Hermione told me about the unique nature of the McKinnon family history. I was able to work out for myself that Our Lord and you must be mates. You must have some of the actual powers of a Succubus, but I’m guessing not all of them. Hermione and I are soulmates, which means that she would potentially have access to all the soul binding powers of her Progenitors. She could heal souls or take them.....you can take them, Marlene.......but I’d imagine you can’t heal them, am I right?”

The Dark Lord looked at the young wizard in astonishment. He had no idea his daughter’s intended was this intelligent. No wonder they were fated for each other. Marlene wasn’t shocked, she knew deep down that Draco’s soul was mated to Hermione’s when she first met him. She could sense certain things, but Draco was correct.....her powers were limited because her relationship with Tom was limited. He couldn’t love, and as such she wasn’t able to either.....not romantic love. It was a choice she had made all those years ago......to choose to live half a life or none at all. Her magic had chosen Tom, a man with a broken soul. Who had chosen to split his soul. As fate would have it, he was her mate.....but he was incomplete. She would never have what her daughter would hopefully share with Draco. 

“You are correct. In order for Hermione to access her full powers, you both will need to go through certain sex magic rituals. Some are basic....others are not. I wanted to give you some reading material to take back to Hogwarts. Sit down with Hermione and share with her what you shared with us. Show her the books and openly discuss this together. The choice must be hers to make. It’s not an easy process, but if her powers start to manifest and you both aren’t completely bonded.....she will suffer. I don’t want that for my daughter.”

Draco looked at Marlene uncomfortably. “When you say suffer?” 

“She will become a slave to her desires. I’d imagine it would be difficult for Hermione because you are the only man she’s been with intimately. I assume you wish it to stay that way?”

Draco’s eyes widened, realizing what Hermione’s mother was telling him. “Yes.” He stated firmly, almost growling it out. “I would never willingly want to share her with another. She is my witch.”

Voldemort nodded. “Then you understand why we came to you first, Draco. Hermione is still very innocent in the ways of things....you however, are not. She will need your help to understand and accept her heritage.” 

Nodding in understanding, Draco was quick to reassure his Lord and Hermione’s mother that he would do whatever necessary to help Hermione through this. “Thank you for coming to me with this. You’re right, Hermione might’ve had a difficult time discussing this properly. She and I will figure this out together, I promise.”

Marlene smiled in relief and the Dark Lord nodded. “Then we should let you be on your way back to Hogwarts. Please take Nagini with you, I’m sure Hermione will be wishing to see her as well.”

Draco nodded and bowed formally to the Dark Lord before he left, books in hand. Hopefully his witch would be as understanding of the conversation they needed to have.


	63. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene comes to a painful realization......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character not mine....DISCLAIMER: explicit smut ahead.....if it’s not your thing.....don’t read.....otherwise.....😉

Marlene felt comforted that Draco had been so understanding of Hermione’s situation. He seemed willing to do whatever was necessary to bond completely with her daughter, and for that Marlene was grateful. Tom had been furious when he’d learned that Draco and Hermione had discussed consummating their relationship, so much so, that he had taken his anger out on her. He had spent the better part of the night torturing Marlene, causing her to become a writhing mess of unfulfilled sexual need. After nearly four hours, he had finally allowed her to cum. Which she had.......hard. The welts on her body had been healed, and she had slept for hours after in sated contentment. Tom had been unrelenting and unapologetic in his punishments. It had been days since they had fucked and Marlene was feeling on edge and irritable, which he found amusing. 

He had informed her after their meeting with Draco that he would be leaving for Bulgaria for a few days. Marlene had informed him that she would need to be serviced while he was gone, which caused Tom to smirk knowingly and nod his consent. When he left, without kissing her goodbye she immediately returned to McKinnon Manor and sent an owl to Rodolphus and Rabastan. She was in the mood for both wizards tonight. The return owl came quickly and Marlene prepared herself for the Lestrange brother’s by donning a tight leather corset, no knickers, garters and sky high heels. She placed a plug in her arse and sat down by the floo with her legs spread open, slightly playing with her clit when the floo activated and both wizards entered the library gaping openly at the succulent witch spread out before them. 

“Fuck, My Lady,” Rodolphus growled in want, “You are a fucking goddess.”

“Hello Roddy, Rabastan....” Marlene purred in want. “Remove your clothes and lets fuck.”

Rodolphus grinned and waved his wand, vanishing both his and Rabastan’s clothes, both men rock hard and weeping at the sight of the delectable witch before them. Rodolphus went over and picked Marlene up, causing her to straddle him and walked with Rabastan in tow over to the playroom. Opening the door, Rabastan grinned wickedly at the sight of all the delicious toys hanging off the walls. 

“Fuck Dolph, you weren’t exaggerating about all the delectable toys. Looks like we are gonna have some fun playing tonight.”

Marlene moaned in want causing both wizards to growl in need. Rodolphus threw Marlene on the bed and turned her over, spreading her arse cheeks open and smiling in appreciation at the plug that was shoved up her arse. He stared pushing and pulling on it roughly, causing the witch to writhe and moan in want. 

“Mmmmm.....more Roddy, push it in harder......” Marlene moaned, causing Rodolphus to slam the plug in and out of her arse. 

Rabastan went looking through the drawers and smirked when he heard Marlene scream out her first orgasm while his brother kept pegging the witch with the plug. When he looked over he saw the snake charm on Marlene’s clit activate and a huge cock filled her cunt, while Dolph kept pegging her arse.

“Shit Dolph, when you said Our Lord was hung.....I had no idea he was that hung. No wonder she’s begging for it.” Rabastan laughed, causing his brother to grin and Marlene to moan louder. When she screamed out her second orgasm and her pussy squirted out cream down her legs, Rabastan came over and bent down, licking up Marlene’s essence. He groaned in appreciation. “Fuck, I forgot how good she tasted.”

Rodolphus grinned wider. “She’s a juicy treat.”

Pulling out the plug, Rodolphus didn’t waste any time. He pulled Marlene’s arse to the edge of the bed and slammed his cock into her arse....causing the witch to scream in pain and then moan in pleasure as he slammed himself into her again and again. 

“Fuck witch, your arse was made to fuck. So tight and hot!” Rodolphus grunted as his hips pistoned like a jack hammer causing Marlene to scream out again in orgasm. Rodolphus removed his cock and turned Marlene around, lifting her up and moving her over with him on the chaise. He laid down and had Marlene straddle him before he pushed himself into her pussy, causing her to throw her head back and moan. Rabastan didn’t waste anytime as he came over and pushed her forward on his brother, opening her arse cheeks and pushing himself into her rosette forcefully, causing Marlene to scream, “Fuck Yes! Fuck me hard......” 

Rodolphus kissed the witch, which caused his brother’s eyes to widen at the intimacy. Both men kept a brutal pace as they pistoned their cocks in and out of Marlene’s holes, filling her and causing the witch to come again and again until both wizards shouted their release simultaneously, emptying inside of the witch’s willing body. 

After a few moments to recover, Rabastan grabbed the delectable witch and brought her over to the spanking bench. He placed a spreader bar between her ankles and locked it into place. Then he bent her over at the waist and locked her wrists into the front of the bench. He then took a flogger and proceeded to torture the witch until she begged to be allowed to cum. Her body was throbbing in need and she was deliciously red all over.....Dolph was watching in amusement and came over with a ball gag and some nipple clamps. When he was satisfied with his handy work he moved behind Marlene and pushed himself into her dripping pussy again and proceeded to fuck her hard....while the witch moaned like a whore. She was incredible and Rodolphus was again reminded at how lucky his Lord was to have such a witch. Rabastan had moved down under the bench and started licking and sucking on Marlene’s tits and clit. The witch moaned and pushed herself back on Rodolphus’ cock until she groaned out in orgasm, clenching down and causing the elder Lestrange to shout out in surprise as his own release was ripped from him. 

When they finally released her from the restraints, Marlene laid between the wizards as Rabastan pushed himself into her arse while Rodolphus pushed himself flush into her pussy....both grunting in pleasure as they moved in and out of her tight passages, causing Marlene to spasm in orgasm again and again. Her head was thrown back on Rabastan’s shoulder while Rodolphus kept kissing her like a man starved. When she screamed out her final orgasm and clenched down viciously on both men’s cocks, they both came simultaneously with low groans of bliss. 

As Marlene laid on the bed spent, she felt both wizards licking and suckling on her pussy and arse. Their tongues were relentless and she moaned and writhed in pleasure. She lost count how often she climaxed over the next few hours.....and when they finally took her again, Marlene could do nothing but scream herself hoarse at how thoroughly both wizards had attended to her needs. She was spent and sore....but surprisingly not as sated as she thought she’d be after such a rigorous fucking. Looking down at the two wizards who were finally asleep, she sighed in frustration and made her way out of the playroom and into her ensuite where she decided to take a long hot shower. 

Marlene sighed sadly as she washed her body. She had known this day would come eventually, but she honestly thought she’d have more time. What she had never told Tom, and had never mentioned to her daughter was that a succubus who wasn’t fully mated would eventually succumb to madness....a slave to their own sexual desires. Eventually, sex would become unfulfilling and due to the lack of her mate over the past fifteen plus years, it would seem her days were indeed shorter than she’d ever imagined. She could feel it deep within herself even now......the raw need of not being completely sated.....completely bonded. Her soul was incomplete and because her mate was incomplete, she would eventually lose herself.......

Marlene knew that Hermione had a piece of Tom’s soul attached to her....protecting her. Even Nagini had been offered Tom’s protection......but such a gift was never offered to her. It was more proof that Tom did not care for her in such a way.....did not love her, and she would never ask for something he was unwilling or unable to give her. She didn’t know how much time she had left.....she could only hope that Hermione would be fully soul bonded with Draco before she would need to take steps to make sure she didn’t succumb to the madness. She hadn’t lied to Tom when she told him that she had become stronger with him back in her life. What Marlene had failed to share was the fact that her magical core was nearly spent from being adrift for too many years. While Hermione’s magic could heal Marlene’s soul.....without the soul of her mate to ground her.....her life was essentially forfeit.....or would be soon enough. 

She would likely never see Hermione get married, never hold her grandchildren. Marlene felt tears well into her eyes as she valiantly fought to stave off the impending break down she knew would come eventually. She figured she’d might have a year left, maybe two if she was lucky. Perhaps she might even make it to Hermione’s graduation......before she’d have to end her own life. She could seek out her Progenitor, it would be one way to sustain herself....with a bit more time, but the cost would be what was left of her soul. She would have nothing else to barter with, and all love she held for her daughter would vanish in an instant. Marlene couldn’t entertain such ideas......she would never want Hermione to think that she hadn’t loved her enough.....even if it meant her death. 

Finishing cleaning herself, Marlene made her way out of the bathroom and into her closet, getting dressed before heading back into the playroom. Rabastan was still asleep, but Rodolphus was awake and watching her with a knowing expression on his face. 

“Are you alright, My Lady?” 

Marlene smiled softly. “I am fine Roddy. Thank you for this evening, I appreciate your willingness to service me....please share my thanks with Rabastan.”

Rodolphus nodded as he got up from the bed, sensing intuitively that this would be the last time he’d be sharing intimacies with Marlene. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Does Our Lord understand your plight, My Lady?”

Marlene’s eyes widened momentarily before she shook her head sadly. “No, he does not and I will not tell him. I forbid you from speaking of it Roddy. I do not know how you’ve guessed, but if you care anything at all for me, for what we’ve shared you will forget we had this conversation. I can obliviate you if you wish.”

Rodolphus shook his head in the negative. “There is no need to obliviate me, My Lady. I guessed what you were years ago. There was an ancestor in my family who was a mate to a succubus nearly 300 years ago. He left extensive journals, and I was intrigued as a young man when I’d found them and read through them. It made it easier to understand what you were, and how much you must have suffered over the years. I am sorry I am unable to give you what you need Marlene. You deserve so much more than what life has given you. You are an amazing witch.”

Marlene smiled tremulously. “Thank you Roddy, your kind words mean a great deal to me. It is true, my days are numbered. My only regret is that I won’t see my daughter grow up into the amazing woman I know she will become. I would ask you to watch out for her, protect her and give her your loyalty above all else......would you be willing to do so?”

Rodolphus nodded, waving his wand and reciting his vow. “I vow to protect Hermione McKinnon with my wand and my life. The Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange willingly offers your heir our loyalty and devotion from now until the end of our lives....so mote it be.”

The magic of the vow swirled around the room and Marlene smiled as she looked over at Rodolphus with gratitude. When she glanced over at Rabastan, she could see he was awake and watching the scene before him with understanding. “Dolph is right, My Lady. We will protect Hermione always...of that you have no need to fear. I am sorry we can not offer you more.”

Marlene moved forward and kissed Rabastan gently, which he returned softly. She then kissed Rodolphus reverently and touched the Wizard’s cheek in thanks. “I am more grateful than I can say. Your loyalty will not be forgotten.”

Both wizards bowed humbly and Marlene smiled one last time before she took her leave.


	64. The Secret’s Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Hogwarts....the truth about Hermione’s parentage is finally common knowledge.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me.......thank you for the lovely reviews......

Draco returned to Hogwarts with Nagini and went straight to the Slytherin common room, snake in tow. The train wasn’t set to arrive for a least another few hours, and he had a lot to process during that time. Marlene had given him much to think about, but there was something niggling in the back of his mind......something he was missing. Looking down at the books, Draco couldn’t help but feel a bit worried. Would Hermione be upset that her parents had come to him? He certainly hoped not, the last thing he wanted was to make his witch upset. 

He was naturally curious about the relationship Marlene had with the Dark Lord. From what his father had shared, the Dark Lord had made horcruxes, Hermione had one on her finger and the diary was another.....were there more? And how did the fact that the Dark Lord had a broken soul affect Hermione’s mother? She’d mentioned that her powers were limited, did that mean she was a slave to her desires? Would she suffer too.....or was she suffering currently? All these questions did little to assuage Draco’s curiosity, but he needed to concentrate on getting Hermione through these next steps. He couldn’t lose his witch, and he was damned sure he’d never share her with another wizard! 

As he sat alone in the common room, he thought back to his and Hermione’s first official date to Hogsmeade back in October. He’d been so excited to escort her properly and spend the day lavishing gifts on his witch. She had looked so beautiful that day in her fitted black jeans, soft cashmere pink sweater and charcoal grey pea coat and gloves. The day had been unusually cold and the two of them had spent the morning in Honeydukes, where Draco had bought Hermione enough sugar quills and chocolate to last until the next visit. She had laughed and smiled, blushed as Draco whispered suggestively into her ear about how much he wanted to pour chocolate all over her and lick it off......

The afternoon was spent having lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then a long walk down by the lake, where they’d kissed and talked about their future. Draco had walked Hermione back to the Room of Requirement, where they spent the entire evening exploring each other. It was the first time she had allowed him to experiment vaginally on her, using his finger.......he had never heard such lusty moans as he had when Hermione had eventually come. She was simply glorious, and he couldn’t imagine ever letting another wizard see that side of her. He was fiercely possessive of her, he’d seen the way the other wizards in school looked at her. Now that her true heritage had been revealed, he had to wonder how the rest of the students outside of Slytherin would react. The Prophet had broken the story right after school had let out for Yule, and Draco would be lying if he wasn’t slightly worried about potential backlash.

He could feel himself getting aroused at the thoughts swirling through his head. He hadn’t properly snogged his witch since before break, and he was feeling extremely frustrated and needy. Draco shook his head and smiled ruefully. He’d never thought of himself as the kind of wizard who would let a witch run his life.....but with Hermione he simply didn’t mind. He was covetous of her, adored her, lusted after her constantly and loved her with a possessiveness that took his breath away most days. His daytime thoughts were filled with her and she consumed his dreams at night. Draco had often wondered when he was younger, if he would ever have the kind of love his parents held for each other....they were quite a rarity in pure blood circles, it was true. He had heard many a witch comment on how envious they were of Narcissa Malfoy....not just of her beauty, elegance and wealth......but because her husband adored her above all else. Lucius worshipped his wife, indulged her every whim and deferred to her wishes more often than not. Secretly, Draco had always desired to have the kind of marriage his parents had and now he had something even sweeter.....his perfect match.....his soulmate. No one would ever need to tell him what a lucky wizard he was.....he knew it and relished in it.

Nagini was sitting at Draco’s feet with her head on his lap as the wizard petted the snake affectionately. Draco sighed, causing Nagini to raise her head questioningly. Looking down at the snake fondly, Draco smiled and spoke softly. “I’m just worried for Hermione, Nagini. Now that everyone here at school knows whom her father is, I’m concerned that someone may try and harm her. I know she can take care of herself, but I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her.” 

Nagini nodded, understanding her mistress’ intended and sharing his concerns. She just laid her head back on Draco’s lap and hissed softly, causing the wizard to chuckle at the snake. “I never did thank you for watching out for me this morning, Nagini. I know the Dark Lord is probably very displeased with me, and I guess I understand his reasons. But you know I’d never hurt Hermione. I love her far too much.....” 

Nagini hissed again and moved to wrap herself around the blonde wizard and gave him an affectionate squeeze, which caused Draco to chuckle a bit more. Nagini eventually fell asleep laying on the wizard and Draco just watched in awe at his love’s familiar, she was really very loyal.

That was how Hermione and the rest of Slytherin House found its Prince when the common room door opened an hour later. Hermione followed Daphne inside, and stopped when she noticed the other students staring at her intended, who had her familiar wrapped around him. Hermione started chuckling, much to Daphne’s amusement and the shocked looks of everyone else. 

“Should I be concerned that Nagini loves you more than me, Draco?” Hermione chuckled playfully, getting her wizards attention as he looked up and smiled widely. 

“I sincerely doubt Nagini loves anyone more than you, my love.” Nagini at that moment lifted her head and hissed in agreement causing Hermione to laugh gaily. 

“Well, be that as it may.....you have my familiar wrapped around you, love. I’d like her back please.” 

Draco nodded and whispered to the snake who shook like she was laughing and moved over towards her mistress, wrapping herself around Hermione and gently flicking her tongue on her cheek. 

“I missed you too Nagini.” Hermione smiled brightly, walking towards her room with her familiar wrapped around her, gently conversing in Parseltongue. 

Theo, Blaise and Daphne walked over and sat across from Draco. “That’s not a sight you see every day, mate?” Theo stated curiously. 

“No, Nagini doesn’t give affection to anyone but Hermione and the Dark Lord. But she’s accepted me......kinda adopted me into their circle of family I suppose. She’s very protective.”

“She’s scary.” Blaise smiled shakily. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a snake that big. It’s obvious she adores Hermione, but how’d you get so lucky?”

Draco shrugged, not wanting to share any intimacies about his relationship with his witch, with his friends. “Nagini is an excellent judge of character. She can smell lies and treachery. If someone wished Hermione harm, I’m sure Nagini could sense it and take action accordingly if she so desired.”

“Well, it’s a good thing no one in Slytherin House is stupid enough to try and harm Hermione.” Daphne offered. 

Draco nodded. “But that doesn’t mean those in the other houses will be as intelligent. Now that her true parentage is common knowledge, I have to admit I’m a bit wary of how some of the others....especially in Gryffindor, might try and retaliate.”

“Do you think that’s a possibility, Draco?” Daphne wondered softly. 

“I do think it’s a possibility.” Stated Draco firmly. “We all know what a temper the Weasel has on him. It’s no secret that some of the Dark Lord’s followers killed the Prewett brothers in the first war. Dolohov is dead, sure. But it’s not exactly common knowledge.”

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment. “What if it was, mate?”

“What do you mean?” Draco inquired. 

“He means, if it could secure the loyalty of the Weasley family by knowing that Dolohov and Bellatrix were taken care of, it might persuade them to our side.” Offered Hermione helpfully, as her intended turned around and faced her. Hermione nodded at Blaise, which he returned respectfully. “I mentioned something similar to my parents over the break.”

“Great minds think alike.” Blaise nodded, which caused Hermione to smile genuinely at the wizard for the first time. 

Draco scowled at his friend, which caused Hermione’s smile to deepen. She loved Draco’s possessiveness. “Hmmmm.......you might be right.....” she said softly as she went to sit by Draco, who instantly took her within his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “What do you think, love?” Hermione grinned impishly, while Draco just raised an eyebrow at his witch. 

“I think you shouldn’t encourage Blaise. He might start to think he’s smarter than he actually is.”

Theo and Daphne chuckled while Blaise just pouted. “I’m plenty intelligent, mate. Top ten in our class, thank you very much. Just because your second behind the Brightest Witch Hogwarts has ever seen, doesn’t mean the rest of us are slouches in the intellect department.”

Hermione’s smile widened at the compliment, while Draco’s scowl deepened. “Stop flirting with my witch Zabini.”

Hermione giggled at Zabini, while the wizard in question placed a shocked hand over his heart. “I would never openly flirt with your witch, Drake. Give me some credit. I’m much more Slytherin than that!” Zabini mocked jokingly, causing all in their group to chuckle in amusement. 

“Your a flirt, Zabini.” Daphne teased. 

“So are you love......you don’t hear me complaining.” Zabini shot back playfully. 

“I’m spoken for Blaise, so you’d best behave yourself. I’m not sure my wizard would be any more understanding than Drake here.”

“Yeah I heard about that Daph.” Mentioned Theo softly. “I was surprised when my father told me about your betrothal. Last I’d heard, Marcus Flint had mentioned to Raneus Avery that his father and yours were discussing a betrothal.”

Daphne’s eyes darkened and Hermione scoffed loudly. “That was never going to happen.” Daphne said firmly. “You might not be aware of everything that happened over the New Year, but my parents had made arrangements to sell me off to the Flints in exchange for my inheritance from my great-grandmother.” Daphne offered, not wishing to share the entire truth of the situation. “But the Dark Lord intervened on my behalf when Corban asked for my hand.”

Theo and Blaise looked surprised. “Marcus is a tosser,” Offered Theo, “I’m glad you’re not going to be stuck with him.”

“Me too.” Piped in Hermione. “I would’ve had to kill the prat myself if that had happened. I have no idea what Daphne’s father was thinking. Perhaps her mother’s illness had something to do with it.” Hermione offered slyly, nodding to her friend who nodded back in agreement. 

“Yes, mother hadn’t been well for a while. Astoria is understandably devastated with her passing, but it is what it is.” Daphne sighed quietly. “Perhaps we should get ready to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.”

Everyone nodded, grateful for the distraction and moved out of the common room. As they were walking up towards the Great Hall, Draco noticed the increased looks Hermione was getting from some of the other students. Most of the students seemed wary and a bit in awe, but a few were openly hostile. Draco looked to Theo and Blaise and made a mental note of those who seemed to be potential problems. When they’d reached their table, Draco made sure Hermione sat with her back to the wall and facing out towards the Great Hall. He saw Potter look at him from across the room and nod politely, while Weasley scowled angrily. The Weaselette didn’t seem particularly happy either, but Draco couldn’t tell if her ire was directed towards his intended or not. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were looking over, trying to be inconspicuous. When he felt Hermione sigh against him, he realized she had noticed all the increased stares and whispers in their direction. 

“It’s alright my love,” Draco whispered comfortingly, “no one will bother you. I promise you.”

Hermione turned and softly kissed Draco’s cheek in thanks. “I know, love. Sometimes I miss being ignored.”

Draco sighed heavily, thinking back with guilt on those dark days. “I don’t. It just serves to remind me what an insufferable idiot I was. I’d rather concentrate on more pleasant pursuits.”

Hermione smirked wickedly. “Such as?” 

Draco leant over and whispered seductively in Hermione’s ear. “Getting you naked and tasting every inch of you.”

Hermione blushed prettily and bit her lip enticingly, causing Draco’s eyes to darken in want. “That sounds absolutely perfect.” Hermione whispered back huskily. 

“It does, doesn’t it.” Draco smirked. 

“I think we need to make a discreet exit to our room. I’m positively wet thinking about it.”

Draco growled lowly and waited until the timing was appropriate as dessert was being served and took his girlfriend’s hand. Together they walked out of the Great Hall, not bothered one bit by the general stares and whispers from everyone left behind.


	65. A Past Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confides to Daphne some unpleasant truths about her past and Draco’s past choices come back to haunt him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

In the weeks that followed, Draco had taken to reading through the books Marlene and the Dark Lord had given him before his return to Hogwarts. He had discussed the matter with Hermione when she had asked him what business he’d had with Lucius, after they had snuck off to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was a bit surprised and somewhat disappointed her parents had chosen to confront Draco, instead of discussing the matter directly with her....but after Draco had explained a bit about what was discussed, Hermione had agreed to allow him to do the initial research, which he had done so with vigor. 

People’s initial reactions were exactly what Draco thought they’d be. For the most part, those in Ravenclaw seemed to be ambivalent about Hermione’s parentage, except for the Head Girl Cho Chang, who had been dating Diggory at the time of his death. She had initially been friendly with Hermione at the beginning of the school year, but now was cold and standoffish. Hufflepuff’s were a bit more wary, and a few were down right hostile. Zacharias Smith was one wizard who wasn’t. He took every available opportunity to partner with Hermione in the NEWT classes Draco wasn’t in with her...which were Arithmancy and Herbology. The wizard didn’t seem the least bit deterred that Hermione was betrothed to another wizard if the heated looks he kept sending her way were any indication. 

The Gryffindor‘s, were another issue altogether. While Potter was friendly and obliging, Weasley wasn’t. He was often heard making snide comments to others within his house, primarily Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Draco had kept a close eye on the wizard and reminded him on more than one occasion what he would do to the red-head if he went near his witch. 

Those in Slytherin treated Hermione with deference. Many of those who had openly taunted her throughout those early years were quick to apologize for their behavior. His witch had been gracious, but cold to most of the overtures within her own house. She seemed to be softening towards Blaise and Theo, which made Draco happy.....but the only person she associated with regularly was Daphne. When word had gotten out about Daphne’s betrothal to Corban Yaxley, the girls in Slytherin were openly jealous of the witch. Hermione thought this was amusing and teased her friend about it constantly. Valentine’s Day had come on the Friday before the Hogsmeade weekend and Daphne had received a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a formal request to join Corban in Hogsmeade at the Hare and the Fowl....an exclusive restaurant at the far end of the village. The girl had blushed in happiness at the invitation, and had excitedly planned what to wear with Hermione the next day. 

“What are you and Drake going to do to celebrate this weekend?” Daphne inquired of her friend.

“We are spending the night in the Room of Requirement.” Hermione smiled softly. “I bought something new to wear for tonight.” 

Daphne giggled while her friend just blushed. “Is it scandalous?” 

Hermione laughed, and nodded. “I think Draco won’t know what hit him.” Both girls looked through Daphne’s wardrobe while they discussed their potential dates. 

“Has Corban given you a betrothal gift?” 

Daphne shook her head. “No, I told him he didn’t have to....but I’m sure he will eventually. I’m actually trying not to think about such frivolous things. Corban mocked me at one point early on, assuming I was a witch who was only interested in material possessions and a husband. I don’t want him to think I’m that witch.....so I’ve left it be.”

Hermione scrunched her nose and harrumphed in disagreement, but didn’t say anything else. While she could understand Daphne’s point of view, she felt her friend deserved to be treated with the same courtesy that Draco showed to her daily. Hermione liked Corban well enough, and he was an older wizard who was set in his ways....but still....

“Get that look off your face Hermione.” Daphne admonished, while Hermione just stuck her tongue out at her friend. “Corban is much older than me, and I am learning as we go. I don’t have any unrealistic expectations. I know he cares for me and I know he will be faithful.....I suppose the rest will come in time.”

Giving her friend an incredulous look, Hermione just sighed in resignation. “And you’re okay with that?”

Daphne nodded. “Surprisingly I am. Corban and I have passion, and he is able to challenge me. I don’t think I’ll ever be bored. Plus he understands that I want to do more with my life than be a Pureblood brood mare. It’s more than I could’ve hoped for....honestly.”

“Well, if you’re happy, that’s all that matters. But if he ever treats you poorly, I won’t hesitate to go after him myself.” Hermione smiled wickedly, causing her friend to giggle. “And you can tell him I said that.”

“I will.” Daphne smiled in gratitude at her friend. “Thank you Hermione.”

“For what?” 

“For being such a good friend. After everything I did....how hateful I was those first three years....you still wanted to be my friend. I’m not sure I deserved it.”

Hermione just waved her hand in the air, like she was swatting away a pesky insect. “Don’t think on those things Daphne. You were my first friend....ever.”

Sitting down on the end of her bed in shock, Daphne looked at her friend questioningly. “Surely you had friends before you came to Hogwarts?”

Sitting down facing her friend, Hermione shook her head sadly. “No. I’ve never had any friends.” Seeing the look of disbelief on Daphne’s face, Hermione’s sigh deepened. “When I was with my adoptive parents I went to a Muggle primary school. The children knew I was different, I was always reading, never invited to play with the other children. One day an older boy accosted me in the bathroom of the school. I didn’t understand what he was trying to do until he put his hand under my skirt and tore at my panties. My magic reacted protectively, and I turned him blind, deaf and mute. My parents were called, and I’d had no idea what I’d done. I was only seven at the time....but they removed me from that school and put me into another primary school closer to London. The children there didn’t like me either, but thankfully they left me alone. When I came to Hogwarts.....I thought.......finally.......it all made sense, you know? I would finally have a place where I was accepted.....and then I wasn’t, over something that turned out to be untrue.” Hermione shrugged, but her friend had tears coming down her face. 

“Did your Muggle parents know that boy assaulted you?” Daphne wanted to know. 

“Yes, I told them and they believed me.”

Daphne nodded. “And the boy?”

Hermione sighed but shrugged. “I don’t know. I never did find out if what I’d done had left him permanently disabled. I know it wasn’t right, but I’ve never felt guilty over what happened. He would’ve violated me, taken my innocence if I hadn’t protected myself. I’ve gotten good at protecting myself you know?” Hermione tried to smile, but it came out wrong. 

Daphne went over to her friend and hugged her tightly. “I’m so, so sorry Hermione. I wish I could take back all the pain and suffering you’ve been through. Have you told Drake any of this?”

Hermione shook her head. “He already carries so much guilt over what happened.....how could I burden him with that? It’s over and done with....I can’t go back and change the past....”

Daphne tried to understand where her friend was coming from, but it made her angry on Hermione’s behalf. She’d been ostracized for most of her life. In the Muggle World for being magical....in the Magical World for being Muggle......what kind of fucked up mess was that?

“We should finish getting you ready for your big date tonight.” Hermione got up and walked over to Daphne’s closet and picked out a few items for the witch. “I like this blue dress....I think with your silver heels it would look fantastic.”

Taking the hint, Daphne walked over and held the dress up to her body and looked into the mirror. “Hair up or down?”

Looking over at her friend, Hermione smiled. “Up I think. That way he can take it down later.” 

Daphne giggled at Hermione as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Up it is then.”

Together they finished picking out Daphne’s outfit and accessories, and Hermione gave her friend once last hug before she left the room, looking a bit lost and fore-lorn. Daphne shook her head, sighing unhappily, not sure what to do about Hermione’s confession. Should she tell Drake? Shaking her head clear, Daphne decided to sit on the information for a bit. 

After showering, Daphne got ready quickly, and headed down to the common room. When she entered, she saw Blaise, Draco and Theo sitting by the fireplace talking amongst themselves. When Draco looked up, he smiled widely and gestured towards Daphne to join them. 

“Looking good, Greengrass.” Blaise whistled appreciatively. “Hot date?”

“Yes, Blaise. I’m meeting Corban at the school entrance and he’s taking me to dinner at the Hare and the Fowl.”

Theo whistled, impressed. “That’s a fancy place. The cheapest fire whiskey they have there is 35 galleons a glass.”

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend. “Of course that’s what you’d be impressed with Theodore.”

Smirking at his friends, Draco just rolled his eyes. “I’ve eaten there before. It was decent enough.”

Looking over at her friend with a confused look on her face, Daphne couldn’t help asking. “Who did you go there with Draco?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders but suddenly looked uncomfortable, while Blaise and Theo just gave him a knowing look. Before he could answer, another voice interrupted their conversation. “Yes, Draco. When did you have the chance to go to that restaurant? I’ve heard it’s quite posh and very romantic.”

Draco looked over his shoulder at his intended, who was watching him warily. Throwing up a discreet silencing charm, Draco ran a hand through his hair. “I took Therese Rowle there on a date, Valentine’s Day, Fourth Year.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she tilted her head, contemplating the wizard before her. “I see.” Was all she said, but her body language told a very different story. Daphne could see Hermione’s posture closing off......Draco could see it too. He went to stand up, but Hermione held up her hand to stop him. “If you all would excuse me, I’m suddenly not feeling very well.” Looking over at her friend, Hermione smiled softly. “Enjoy your date, Daphne. Say hello to Corban for me.”

Daphne nodded and watched with concern as her friend moved quickly out of the common room. Draco went to stand to follow her, but Daphne stopped him quickly by placing her hand on his shoulder. She didn’t think she’d ever seen the look of panic on Draco’s face before, and he growled at her for stopping him. Daphne just shook her head in rebuke. “Leave her be, Draco. Hermione is having a rough day.”

Draco looked stupefied momentarily before he sat down with his head in his hands. Blaise and Theo gave their friend looks of sympathy. After a few moments Daphne sat back down and cast stronger silencing charms. From the looks the boys were giving her, they knew she had something important to share. 

“I’m going to require a wand oath before we get started. I have something to share and I want to make sure you all understand the importance of not sharing this information outside of us.....I know you will most likely talk with Hermione, Drake........ ”

Draco looked over at his friend and nodded. “This is about Hermione, isn’t it?”

Daphne just nodded. “Is she going to be upset at you for telling us?” Asked Theo. 

Shrugging, Daphne honestly wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “She didn’t swear me to secrecy if that’s what your asking, but I think you all need to hear this.”

Each boy nodded and took the oath. Once that was done Daphne shared with them the conversation she’d had with Hermione earlier. She told them how she’d had no friends in Muggle primary school. How hateful the other children were to her for being different. How Hermione had been filled with hope for the first time in her life when she’d come to Hogwarts....eager to make friends and belong and how cruelly her hopes were dashed. Daphne watched all their faces but especially Draco’s when she told them what had happened to Hermione at the age of seven. What that evil Muggle boy had tried to do and how she had protected herself from harm. Daphne didn’t think she’d ever seen Draco look as angry and torn apart as he did in that moment. It was fortunate that Daphne had erected the silencing charm, because the pained scream that rent through the air at her confession, made Theo, Blaise and herself flinch back in shock. Daphne grabbed Draco to comfort him before his magic could get out of control. It was taking every ounce of Draco’s Pureblood training to keep him from losing it. Theo had his wand out, ready to send a petrificus totalis, but at the last minute Draco seemed to get himself calmed down. Without another word, he cancelled the silencing charms and made his way out of the common room, not realizing all eyes in the room were on him. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Asked Theo quietly. 

“What about Hermione?” Whispered Blaise sadly. “What kind of messed up fuck would hurt a seven year old girl? And what kind of fucks would hate someone for no good reason at all.”

Daphne wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at her friends with sadness. “We did.....we all did.”


	66. Emotional Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to come to terms with her emotions and Draco is desperate to find her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.......

Hermione didn’t know where she was going, and frankly she didn’t really care at the moment. She hadn’t thought about that time in her life in so long. How frightened she had been, everyday, frightened for her life. How she’d had no one......no friends, acquaintances even.....no one to talk to.....to listen to her pain. She’d thought she had put it away....but listening to the fact that Draco had taken another witch on a fancy Valentine’s date made her furious and despondent at the same time. Not that she’d ever really fancied Valentine’s Day.........last year she and Draco weren’t officially together and they had snuck away for a bit of snogging. This year....well....Draco had told her yesterday that he had something special planned for her and he wanted to spend time with just her tonight.....in their room. They had gone to Hogsmeade together, held hands and kissed...but Draco had never formally taken her on what she would consider a proper date. Yet....he’d taken another witch to a fancy restaurant in fourth year. They weren’t together then and she had been dating Viktor....but still....it hurt, and Hermione didn’t understand why.

Walking absentmindedly, Hermione found herself by the spot where she had met with Nagini during her darkest days. Sitting down, Hermione cast a notice-me-not charm and looked out over the Black Lake. It was cold and there was snow on the ground. Hermione didn’t have her coat, so she cast warming charms, but it did little to help with the coldness she felt seeping through her bones. She’d always been so strong, so determined.....but now? She felt bereft. 

Elsewhere in the castle Draco was in a state of controlled panic. He had gone to the Room of Requirement, but Hermione wasn’t there. He then went down to the music room, but she wasn’t there either. Moving towards the front hall, he saw Potter standing near the Great Hall entrance talking with Cho Chang. The witch gave him a cold look, but Potter nodded in greeting. 

“Sorry to interrupt. But have you seen Hermione, Potter?”

Harry shook his head in the negative and Draco ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Looking at the blonde closely, Cho could see that Draco was truly worried and she felt momentary sympathy for the Slytherin Prince. “I saw Hermione a little while ago, walking down towards the Black Lake.” Cho said softly. Draco’s eyes widened, but then he bowed and nodded his thanks, taking off for the spot he was pretty sure his witch would be sitting at. 

When he’d reached the place where Hermione used to meet Nagini, he cast a Hominem Revelio and sure enough, there was a signature. Apparently his witch had cast a series of spells to keep interested bystanders from noticing her. Moving over to the tree where he used to keep watch on his witch, Draco leant against it and sighed before speaking softly. 

“Baby, I know you’re there.” Running a hand through his hair, Draco moved forward a bit towards the spot he knew his witch was sitting. “Baby, please......I know you’re angry with me, and you have every right to be, but please don’t shut me out.”

After a few moments of silence, Draco sighed heavily and sat down on the ground with his back to the tree, casting warming charms. He looked towards the spot where Hermione should’ve been and leant forward, his arms resting on his knees. “Daphne told me what you two discussed earlier, and she made me take a wand oath beforehand so please don’t be angry with her. She’s worried about you, as am I......I’m so sorry Hermione.” Draco paused and took a fortifying breath. 

He continued to sit there in silence, hoping against hope that his witch would eventually talk to him. He silently cast the Hominem Revelio again and the same light flowed from his wand. Hermione was there, just out of his reach. He sat back and closed his eyes in shame, feeling tears falling from the corner of his eyes. 

Hermione watched Draco as he sat there in silence. She had heard every word he’d said and her heart had reacted strongly to the emotion and pain she’d heard in his voice. He was truly sorry....she knew it.....she had known it for a while and yet she couldn’t bring herself to respond. Daphne had told him.....she knew she should be angry, but she understood where Daphne’s concern had come from.....so while she was upset, she wasn’t angry at her friend. 

Watching as tears leaked from Draco’s eyes, Hermione was shocked by his show of emotion. Malfoy’s didn’t cry....didn’t show weakness. Yet here was her love, breaking down in front of her. She could feel his pain.....the necklace on her chest was thrumming with his emotions. She closed her eyes and remembered the words he’d spoken to his ancestor and she remembered the feeling of love that had burned through her chest at his admission. Sighing tiredly, Hermione cancelled the spell, and watched as Draco’s eyes widened in relief when he saw her sitting there, watching him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered so lowly, Draco almost didn’t hear it....almost. 

“No, my heart. You have nothing to apologize for....do you hear me? Nothing! I on the other hand, will spend the rest of our lives apologizing for my stupid, arrogant, prejudiced mistakes. How can you even stand to be with me?”

Hermione gasped in shock. “Draco! I know what Daphne told you and I never should’ve said anything to her....”

At Draco’s growl and vehement shaking of his head, Hermione stopped what she was about to say. Draco, on the other hand, had quite a bit to say. “You obviously have been holding so much in for so long and I should’ve realized sooner, and for that I’m sorry. I was so happy and excited to finally have all of you, I guess I’d thought that what had happened was forgiven and forgotten. But how can you forget something if you’ve never had a proper chance to talk about it and heal from? So I want you to talk to me, my love. Let me be your strength and your safe place. Let me help you heal your heart and soul......I need you to let me help you. I want to be that for you baby, if you’ll let me.”

“I’m scared.” Hermione whispered, finally admitting out loud her deepest, darkest fears.

“What are you scared of?” Draco asked quietly. 

“That if I share my pain with you, that you’ll come to resent me because of it. That you’ll get tired of saying your sorry every time I feel insecure because of our past history. I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to deal with some of this. I’ve held it in for so long, it scares me how much the pain hurts some days when I remember what happened. It’s not all the time, or even very often...but sometimes something will trigger it. It feels what I’d imagine PTSD must feel like.”

Draco looked confused at the reference. “PTSD?”

Hermione nodded. “It’s a Muggle acronym for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s associated primarily with people who have gone through horrific experiences, primarily from wartime, but sometimes from other traumatic life events. I’ve kept my emotions in check for so long, that sometimes I just become overwhelmed when something triggers a memory from before.”

Sighing in resignation, Draco reached for Hermione and held her tightly to his body. He understood on some level what Hermione was trying to tell him and it made sense in a way. He as a child...he’d been taught from a young age to control his emotions and not allow anyone to see weakness. Hermione had been self-taught out of necessity and self-preservation. The thought made him angry and sad all at once. “Then when it happens, talk to me. I know you’re upset about the fact that I took another witch out on a proper date.....and I haven’t exactly done that for you. That was what tonight was supposed to be about.”

Looking at her wizard in confusion, Hermione asked, “What are you talking about?”

Sighing softly, Draco kissed Hermione’s hand. “Well, I had asked a few of the House Elves to help me plan the perfect date tonight. So, if you’re still open to it, I’d love to show you exactly what I had planned for us.” 

Hermione could see the cautious hope in Draco’s gaze and she didn’t want to disappoint him, plus she was curious about this date he had planned. “What do I need to do?”

Draco’s face lit up with a wide smile before he kissed Hermione softly, pulling out a box from his robes. “This is for you. When you get back to your dorm room, enlarge and open it. It contains everything you’ll need for tonight. Meet me at the Room of Requirement in an hour....”

Nodding gently, Hermione kissed Draco back and smiled softly. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Draco whispered back before he cupped Hermione’s face in his hands and kissed her reverently and thoroughly. When they both come up for air, Draco moved to stand up, taking his witch with him. Holding her within his embrace, the pair walked back towards the castle together, not paying attention to the interested stares from their fellow classmates. 

When Hermione reached her dorm room, she enlarged the box Draco had given her and gasped at what was located within the beautiful silver box. A stunning gown of emerald green silk flowed to the ground. The dress had a haltered bodice that had a jeweled clasp behind the neck and a tear drop opening that flowed down between her breasts. From the upper waist until the knees it was form-fitted and then gently flowed out to the floor. There was a matching pair of green silk heels that had silver embroidery on the sides. A silver clutch purse and she added a very skimpy pair of green lace thong knickers to wear under the dress. The choices were simply exquisite and Hermione couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure at her wizard’s thoughtfulness. It was obvious great care had been taken with these selections and for the first time Hermione was truly excited for what a Valentine’s Day would bring. 

Draco was busy putting the final touches on his plans for the evening. He had asked several of the Malfoy house elves to help him with his plans. Tilley, the Malfoy elf in charge of the cooking was making her special Herb-stuffed Cornish Hens with roasted potatoes and trifle for dessert. Draco had chosen a nice 1990 Domaine Michel Lafarge Bourgogne Pinot Noir that his Father had gotten during his last visit to France. Once the room was set, Draco set out his dress robes and went over to the en suite the Room of Requirement had conjured. Taking a shower and washing his hair, Draco mulled over the events of the afternoon, his thoughts drifting to what Daphne had shared with him.

It broke Draco’s heart to think about how traumatized Hermione must’ve felt as a frightened seven-year-old. Growing up without her real parents, she had no real understanding of magic, no way to know how she was different....no one to explain it to her. Her Muggle parents obviously cared about her, but they wouldn’t have understood how to help Hermione......not really. She’d been essentially alone her whole life before Hogwarts, with only her Muggle parents showing her any care or kindness. Then she found out she was a witch.....what a relief that must have been for her. To finally understand why she was different, unique.....special. But then she came to Hogwarts and on her very first day, he had effectively ostracized her and made her an outcast not just within their own house....but with all of the students. 

As the water washed over Draco’s face, it hid the tears that started to flow as he remembered the look on Hermione’s face that very first night. She had been understandably confused as to his questions....and when she’d told him she ‘wasn’t there to make friends,’ it was like a light had shut off in her eyes. Draco had watched Hermione fade each year from the first year through the beginning of fourth year. How frail and alone she’d been....and he had done that. How could she love him after everything he’d done? Did he even deserve her love, her forgiveness?

If Draco had been a less selfish man, he’d have walked away and allowed some other wizard more worthy to court Hermione, but he loved her....She was his witch and he couldn’t......wouldn’t ever let her go. Would she wake up someday and regret being with him? He didn’t think so, but the thought was there nonetheless. 

Finishing his shower and drying himself off, Draco waved his wand over his face to get rid of the red-rimmed and swollen eyes from the onslaught of tears. He needed to be strong for his witch, and he needed to remind her every day how much he loved her. Getting dressed, he hoped that this night would be healing for the both of them. 

Casting a tempus charm, the time flashed letting Draco know that his witch would hopefully be there shortly. Making one final check and sending an incendio at the fireplace, Draco sat down and waited for his witch to arrive.


	67. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes clean with Hermione and shares something personal....and our favorite couple finally find the perfect moment to be together.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......Dramione lemons.....enjoy!

Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement. She had packed a few things in her beaded bag for the night, just in case. When she reached the room, she paced in front of the door three times, and when it opened Hermione gasped in awe at how beautiful the room looked. Draco had really outdone himself! The room looked like something out of a fairytale. There were candles floating around the room and a warm fire in the hearth. A small, elegant table was centered in the room, with two green velvet wing-backed chairs. Crystal goblets and fine herringbone China adorned the table settings with gold-leaf flatwear. There was a piano in the corner, near the fireplace and on the far end of the room a stunning Victorian four-poster bed with transparent silk curtains that sat in stark relief. When Hermione had taken in the room, she finally noticed her wizard standing by the near wall, staring at her with a hungered gaze. His grey eyes were glittering in the low candlelight and she gasped at how handsome he looked. 

Dressed in black dress robes with a white dress shirt and emerald green tie that matched her dress, Draco looked absolutely scrumptious. Hermione blushed at the look of frank appreciation on Draco’s face as his eyes raked over her lithe form. He sauntered confidently towards her and bowed formally, reaching for her hand and placing the softest of kisses on the back of her knuckles.

“My Lady,” Draco purred seductively, “you look breathtaking this evening.”

Hermione blushed deeply, but she did manage an elegant curtsy. Her voice came out a bit huskier than she intended when she replied, “Thank you, kind Sir.”

Smirking devilishly, Draco moved over and placed his hand on Hermione’s lower back, escorting her to the table. “Dinner awaits, my Lady.”

Holding out the chair for her, Hermione gave her intended a small smile as he got her situated and then proceeded to do the same. Once they were both seated, Draco reached for a bottle of wine that was sitting in a wine bucket stand near his seat. He poured a small sip for himself and nodded his head in appreciation before pouring the rich red liquid into her glass, then his. Tilley ‘popped’ in on queue, and the servettes were placed by magic on each of their plates. When the food was revealed, Hermione gasped in pleasure as her favorite dish was revealed. 

“Oh, this looks lovely Tilley!” Hermione gushed. “This is my favorite!”

Tilley smiled while her ears flapped happily. “Young’s Masters tells Tilley this be your favorite, Miss. Tilleys most happy to makes it for yours special night.”

“Thank you Tilley.” Hermione smiled fondly at the little Malfoy House elf.

“You’ve outdone yourself Tilley.” Draco said firmly, nodding in approval. “We will let you know when we are done.”

Tilley bowed humbly. “Ofs course Young’s Master.” And with a ‘pop’ Tilley was gone. 

Hermione smiled softly at her wizard. “This is truly lovely Draco. Thank you.”

Taking his witch’s hand, Draco kissed the back of it. “Nothing is too good for you, my love. I have the whole evening planned for us.” Reaching for his glass, Draco brought it up to make a toast. “I’d like to make a toast.” Hermione smiled and raised her glass to Draco’s. “To us.”

“To us.” Hermione echoed back the sentiment causing Draco to smile widely, clinking his glass with hers and together they each took a sip of the rich wine. Both hummed in appreciation of the light and fresh flavors of cherry and strawberry with earthy underpinnings. 

“This is excellent wine, Draco.” 

“We have an extensive wine cellar at the Manor. Father is quite a connoisseur of French wines, both magical and muggle.”

Hermione laughed. “Who would’ve thought that Lucius Malfoy would appreciate muggle wine.”

Smiling in solidarity, Draco chuckled lowly. “Father is a snob when it comes to certain things. Art, music and wine probably top that list and in no particular order. He would never admit it out loud, but our wine cellar is mostly comprised of rare muggle vintages. He even has contacts with one of the most noted muggle auction houses in London, who have been known to help him procure rare finds from time to time.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione smiled ruefully. “That pompous prat! For all his posturing, he’s a closeted hypocrite.” At this Draco laughed loudly, wondering what his father would say at that assessment. 

“I’m sure Father doesn’t quite see it that way.”

“Of course he doesn’t. The man never has a hair out of place. In fact the only time I’ve ever seen him truly ruffled was at the Yule Ball back in fourth year.”

“Yes, I remember that. He was so flabbergasted after you left with Krum, he went straight home. I remember thinking how utterly spectacular you were that night, and how jealous I was of Krum being on your arm.” Draco finished with a small frown on his face. 

“Viktor was a good friend to me, he was actually my first friend and I am still grateful to him for the kindness he showed to me fourth year.” Hermione finished softly, with her eyes downcast on the table. 

Sighing in resignation, Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed it until she looked up at him. “I think we need to really talk about this and we should’ve done this before now, and for that I apologize.” Taking a fortifying sip of his wine, Draco set the glass down and looked his witch directly in the eye. “I know I was a first class git to you. I was prejudiced, hateful and I have no excuse for it. I didn’t think about how the things I’d said and did might truly affect you, and I didn’t realize until that day in the library third year. I distinctly remember looking at the emptiness in your eyes and wondering to myself, if there was anyone in your life who truly cared about you. I went home that Easter break and thought of nothing else but you. But it really didn’t hit me until I saw you running down the hill to meet Nagini in fourth year. The look on your face was the most open I’d ever seen it, and when you saw Nagini, you smiled, and it lit up your face completely. You were breathtaking and I’d felt like such an idiot that I hadn’t seen it sooner. My heart hurt for the first time in my life because I’d realized how much I hurt you, and I didn’t know how to fix it.” Draco paused and took another sip of his wine, noticing his witch was looking at him with an openly curious expression on her face. “I wrote to my mother, you know....back in fourth year after your confrontation with Snape. Told her everything. How I’d hurt you, how it made me feel. How disappointed I was in myself. Do you know what she wrote back and told me?”

Hermione smiled but shook her head. “She told me that sometimes we hurt the one’s we care about the most. That if I truly cared about you, I needed to make things right with you. She asked me what it was I saw in you and I spent an entire letter telling her every quality I’d noticed in you over the years.”

Shaking her head in wonder, Hermione couldn’t help but ask. “And what qualities did you list?”

Draco smiled shyly and took out a folded letter from his pocket and handed it to his witch, who took it from him with a trembling hand. When she looked up at him, he simply nodded and gestured for her to open and read it, so she did. 

Dear Mum,

I know you told me not to be too hard on myself, but how am I supposed to not be? I’ve hurt someone irreparably because of what I’ve been taught as truth for my whole life. Yet, how is it possible that a girl who wasn’t raised in our world, could be so brilliant when it comes to everything magical? You told me to list Hermione’s qualities that I admire, and I find it is far easier than I’d ever thought it would be. 

She is brilliant. Brilliant at magic. Did you know she’s already doing sixth year level magic with ease? I’ve seen her cast wandless spells when she thinks no one is paying attention to her. She never seems to struggle with anything the teachers place on us. So....how could I ever see her as inferior, when she is so much better at magic than I am? And what does that make me, that I didn’t notice it before now?

She is kind. Did you know she leaves out books for other students who struggle with their homework. Everyone ignores her, or taunts her but she never allows that to stop her from helping someone without their knowledge. She works in the infirmary and out in the greenhouses tending the plants and making potions for the sick students at school. No one ever thanks her, or gives her a moments praise but it doesn’t stop her from doing what she can to help. She’s like those guardian angels the stories talk about. 

She is resilient. Hermione never lets anyone see her weakness. Did I tell you I saw her crying in third year, after I taunted her in the library? She never broke down or showed weakness until she thought she was alone. I made her cry mum, all because I was a hateful git. What kind of person doesn’t that make me?

She is beautiful inside and out. I don’t know how I missed it....how did I miss it, mum? How can I make her see that I’m not that hateful boy whose turned everyone against her? And for what? Is it enough of a reason to ostracize someone because they’re different? I know what Father and you have always taught me about our blood being purer and Malfoy’s being better. But how can I justify that when I see Hermione’s spirit broken because of my hatefulness? Do you think she’d ever forgive me mum? Do I deserve forgiveness?

I haven’t slept in days, mum. All I see when I close my eyes is Hermione........her dead expression and her wasting away because of me. I know Father would never agree with me and he’d probably berate me for it too.....but I don’t care anymore. I’m done hurting her just because she’s Muggle-born.....I can’t even think, much less say the other word anymore. It hurts too much. 

Please tell me what to do? 

Your Son,  
Draco 

When Hermione finished the letter, there were tears coming down her cheeks. The letter was dated before Yule, fourth year. Just a week after her confrontation with Snape in the potions classroom. She had been convinced Draco was trying to sabotage her friendship with Viktor, but it was now obvious he had been worried for her. Truly worried. And it wasn’t because she was the daughter of the Dark Lord. No. There would’ve been absolutely no way Draco could’ve figured that out before Yule fourth year and her confrontation with his father. He had been trying to make amends on his own, for his own sake....because he’d felt guilty and realized what he’d done was wrong. Hermione looked up at her wizard and smiled beatifically. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me Draco.” Hermione spoke haltingly. “I didn’t realize you’d seen so much.”

Draco nodded. “I’ve always noticed you. You’ve always been there in some way....I just wanted you to understand a bit better about where I was at back then. It was so easy to fall in love with you....I think I was already half way there when I wrote that letter to my mum. She confided to me over this past Yule that this letter was why she stopped the betrothal between myself and Astoria. She’d realized where my heart truly belonged and she knew that I’d never be happy otherwise.”

“Even though I was still technically a Muggle-born?”

Shrugging, Draco shifted in his seat and reached for Hermione’s hand. “I really don’t know, because Yule happened and then my father realized who you most likely were. He was very impressed with you that night. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him flustered, and you were magnificent.”

“You were there?”

“Yes, hiding in the shadows. I remember watching you walk away with Krum and my heart broke a bit. I thought it was unfair that the witch I wanted.....well you know.” Draco hung his head sheepishly. 

“I know Draco, I do.” Offered Hermione softly. “And I do forgive you, I’ve told you that before. I don’t want this issue to keep coming between us. We can’t change the past, that is true.....but we can promise each other the present and the future, I just ask you to be patient with me.”

Draco stood up from the table and walked around reaching for Hermione’s hand, which she gently placed into his as he helped her up. Draco led her to the center of the room and waved his wand, music filling the room. For a few moments, the two lovers just danced in perfect sync as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Finally Draco pulled Hermione into his body closely and whispered into her ear, “I will always be here for you, with you. Don’t ever doubt that. I love you, Hermione, with all my heart.”

“I love you too.” Hermione said softly. 

After a few more minutes of dancing, Draco led Hermione over to the piano and directed her to sit in a chair on the right of the piano bench. He sat down, turned to wink at her and started playing. Draco didn’t play for her often, but when he did Hermione relished in how gifted he was. His playing was transcendent and ethereal. As the music moved through her she was able to recognize that Draco had chosen to play Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, which had been one of her adoptive mother’s favorite pieces. 

Hermione was always amazed at how peaceful Draco looked when he played, as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders. All the expectations that came with being the Malfoy Heir were somehow negated when he sat down and let the music take over. Music had been an escape for her as well for most of her life. She had found acceptance through her talent, and when there were no friends and no support, she still had her music to chase away the darkness that would consume her some days. 

As Draco finished the last movement with a flourish, Hermione clapped politely and smiled warmly at her wizard....he truly was amazing in every way.

“That was beautiful, Draco. I’m envious of how well you play.”

Draco chuckled, “Well, it’s gratifying that there’s at least one thing I excel in over you....besides flying that is.”

“Well, you play beautifully.”

Draco bowed and moved around the bench so he could face her. “You haven’t sang to me in a while. Perhaps I might request you amaze me with your hidden talent?”

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. When she gestured towards the piano, Draco’s eyebrow rose, but he moved off the bench and traded places with Hermione.

“I didn’t know you played?” Draco questioned. 

“A little.” Hermione replied. “My adoptive parents were both musically inclined. They made sure I took lessons in voice and piano, although I’m not nearly as accomplished as you are.”

Draco nodded as he watched Hermione settle down behind the piano and then she started to play and sing. Her voice always made his heart race and his breath hitch. She was simply exquisite when she sang. 

Moon River  
Wider than a mile  
I’m crossing you in style....someday

Oh, Dream maker  
You Heartbreaker  
Wherever you’re going  
I’m going your way.....

Two drifters  
Off to see the world  
There’s such a lot of world  
To see

We’re after the same  
Rainbow’s end  
Waiting round the bend  
My huckleberry friend

Moon river  
And me

When she was done, Draco came over and helped her stand up, guiding her back towards the bed. When they reached it, he sat Hermione down on the edge of the bed and got down on his knees in front of her, grasping her hands in his. Trying to get his voice under control, Draco reached into his dress robes and pulled out a long rectangular box.

“That was incredible, baby. You have such an amazing voice.”

Hermione blushed prettily and smiled. “Thank you. What do you have there, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco smirked and handed the box to his witch. “Your Valentine’s gift. I picked this up over the holidays, but held onto it for today. I hope you like it.” Draco watched Hermione’s eyes widen as she opened the box to see what was inside. 

The beautiful charm bracelet that was lying on the black velvet was simply stunning. The bracelet was made of the finest goblin silver and the charms were all unique and meaningful. There was a piano, a musical note, a book, a snake with tiny emerald eyes, a small diamond heart and an infinity rune. Hermione looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes. “When did you have time to do this?”

Smirking in satisfaction, Draco leant up and kissed Hermione softly on the lips before he replied. “I had it commissioned at the beginning of the school year. The Malfoy family has a noted goblin jeweler who makes all our family heirlooms. This one has protective charms imbedded within it. It can also act as an emergency port key should you ever need it to. I know you have your betrothal necklace and I love seeing it on you, but I thought this would be a bit more personal. We can add charms throughout our life together. I just wanted you to know how important you are to me.”

Hermione flung herself into Draco’s arms and kissed him passionately. “I love it! And I love you.”

Returning the kiss with equal vigor Draco stood up with his witch and sat her down on the bed. Taking her right wrist, he placed the bracelet on and sealed the clasp with a spell. When that was done, he removed his outer robes and watched as Hermione stood and gave him a seductive look, and then in a flash her dress was pooled on the floor, while Draco stood there in awe.

Hermione smirked wickedly and turned around, peering over her right shoulder as Draco took in the back of her......could they even be considered knickers? Those knickers were fucking sinful. The back had a small patch of lace that started at the top of her bum and disappeared about two inches lower into the crack of her arse. Draco’s cock was weeping at the goddess before him. Fucking Salazar, how’d he get so damn lucky? 

Moving into her space, her pushed his front into her back and growled into her left ear. “You are a fucking goddess, baby. I want you so damn much!” 

Hermione arched her body into Draco’s and purred, wrapping her arm around the back of his head as he kissed and sucked on her neck and pulse point. Eliciting whimpers of pleasure from his witch. “Draco....” Hermione whispered, “I can’t wait any longer. I know you want to continue to court me properly, and I will let you buy me whatever you wish....but if you don’t make love to me right now, I’m going to explode.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.....” Draco’s body was shaking with need. “Baby, are you sure? If we do this now, there’s no going back. I don’t want you to regret it, it will kill me if you regret it.”

Hermione turned in Draco’s arms and kissed him deeply, lovingly. “How could you ever think I would regret this. I need you, want you.....I need you inside me.....please Draco! Please don’t make me wait any longer!”

Draco knew he couldn’t deny her, he’d never be able to deny her. Gathering her up into his arms, he moved them over to the bed and slowly, methodically removed the sinful knickers from his witch’s body all the while kissing and suckling every inch of skin exposed to him. Hermione was writhing in need. When Draco settled himself between her thighs and inhaled her scent, groaning loudly, Hermione felt herself getting obscenely wetter by the second. Then he started licking and twirling his tongue over her clit, making her cry out in pleasure, Draco growled and placed one, then two fingers deep inside her, stretching her in preparation for him. When she shrieked his name loudly as she came, he lapped up her essence and then moved up her body until she kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. And when he finally entered her, and took her innocence, Hermione cried out first in pain, and then in overwhelming pleasure as Draco filled her completely and took his time bringing her to orgasm, again, and again. He was methodical, purposeful and masterful in how he worked her body. She never knew anything could feel this right, this complete. Her necklace hummed with energy and she felt everything Draco was feeling. Her amber eyes caught grey, his eyes widened in understanding. He could feel her too. It was pure magic.

Draco was lost, so completely lost in his witch. How could he have not known how utterly overwhelming this would be? He felt everything and it was perfection. Nothing in his previous experiences had ever prepared him for what making love to Hermione would be like. Her scent, her taste, her smile, her warmth and wetness were like home. He knew if he were to smell Amortentia at this very moment it would smell of vanilla, parchment and the sweet nectar that was only Hermione. As he felt his orgasm approach, Draco kissed Hermione deeply and as she moaned her release he let himself go, groaning out her name in bliss. When he was finally spent, he looked down into sated amber eyes and smiled softly. “You are amazing my heart, my love. Merlin baby, I love you.......so fucking much.”

Hermione sighed in utter contentment. “I love you too, Draco......so much.” Years of bottled up emotions spilled out in the afters and Hermione sobbed as Draco held her, whispering words of love, devotion and protection. Hermione had promised herself once that she would never allow this boy to see her weakness. Draco was no longer that boy, but an amazing man who loved her unconditionally, and as she clung to him, she made him promise her that he’d never leave her.....never stop loving her. Draco felt himself tearing up at his witch’s sobs, knowing deep down exactly where this onslaught of emotion was coming from. He could only hold her and promise her that he would always love her and nothing would ever change that. He would spend the rest of their lives together proving it to her.


	68. Sharing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne tries to enjoy her Valentine’s Date with Corban, but her distraction is noticed.....when Corban realizes what is bothering his witch, he has no choice but to tell the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......again, thank you for the lovely reviews.....things will start taking a fairly dark turn from here.....

When Daphne had left her friends and headed for the castle entrance, her mind was preoccupied. She was hopeful that her friend wouldn’t feel like she’d betrayed her trust, but Daphne felt it was necessary to tell Draco what had happened. Hopefully, he would be able to help Hermione deal with her past. 

When Daphne reached the entrance to the school, Corban was waiting for her with a single red rose in his hand. He bowed formally as she walked towards him, handing her the flower and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Miss Greengrass, you look stunning this evening.”

“You look handsome as well, Lord Yaxley.” Daphne smiled demurely, and he did. His hair was plaited back as always and his robes were the darkest blue, matching his eyes perfectly. Corban offered her his arm, which she took immediately and the two walked towards Hogsmeade and their dinner reservation. 

When they entered the restaurant Daphne was impressed by the opulence of the interior. Fine rich tapestries in burgundy and gold, with sheer gossamer curtains surrounding each table that outlined the walls. In the center of the restaurant was an open dance floor, as well as a small quartet playing strings of classical music. The lighting was romantic and the rich smells of cardamom and sage blended with the finer notes of the food, wafting through the air. 

The hostess led them to their table, where Corban ordered an expensive bottle of elf made wine, which their waiter returned with promptly. Menus were left, and Daphne was overwhelmed with all the selections....finally choosing the veal, while Corban settled for a steak. Once the wine had been served and the meals ordered, Corban asked Daphne about her classes. 

“They are going well.” Daphne offered. “Professor Vector is very impressed with my research so far, and I’m hoping that she will allow me to continue it into next year. Charms, transfiguration and Defense are all good, although our new Defense teacher leaves something to be desired.”

Corban chuckled. “Ah yes, Dawlish.....he’s a bit of a plonker but not a bad Auror. I’d imagine he’s a bit timid when it comes to actual practical skills.....he’s not a bad dueler, but he’s taken one too many curses to the head.”

Daphne giggled. “Yes, he seems a bit odd...but I’m sure it could’ve been worse.” Corban nodded, and reached for Daphne’s hand giving it a quick squeeze. Soon their meals came, which they ate in silence, Daphne’s mind still on her friend, worried for her. 

Corban, noticing his witch’s distraction, cleared his throat a bit. “What’s the matter, little love. Your mind seems to be elsewhere tonight.”

Daphne blushed in embarrassment, but was quick to get herself under control. “I’m alright. Just a bit distracted I guess.”

“About what?” Sighing unhappily, Daphne looked at her intended who saw the sadness radiating from his witch’s gaze. Giving her hand another squeeze, Corban gave her a serious look of concern. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” At this, Corban raised his eyebrows sharply. “It’s not about me, it’s about Hermione.”

At the darkening expression on her wizard’s face, Daphne was quick to reassure him. “It’s nothing anyone has done....at least not lately.....” 

Corban looked a bit confused. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Hermione shared something with me, in confidence of sorts. I told Draco, Theo and Blaise and made them take a wand oath because they needed to know. But I’m not sure.....if I tell you....you will be obligated to tell the Dark Lord.”

Corban sat back in contemplation, wondering what could be so awful that would require an oath. “I think you need to let me be the judge of that, little love.”

Daphne sighed unhappily, but decided to share her concerns with her wizard. She told him everything Hermione had shared....about being bullied as a child in the Muggle World, having no friends....when she got to the part where Hermione had been assaulted at the age of seven, and what her magic did to protect her, Corban’s face turned dark and forbidding. At the end of the story, Corban sat back and pondered what his witch had told him. 

There was no doubt he’d have to tell the Dark Lord. If the boy wasn’t dead, he’d soon be....probably his family along with him. Corban didn’t feel bad at all if that was his Lord’s decision. Why Hermione chose to keep this to herself for so long was a greater mystery. She must have been so deeply traumatized by what had happened, she’d shut herself down.....fighting for your right to survive will do that to a person. The fact she was so young and managed not only to persevere but to exact her own plans so flawlessly was something to be greatly admired and respected. Looking over at his love, he could see her hesitation and fear.

“Little love, I know it wasn’t easy telling me this....but you did the right thing. I will have to tell the Dark Lord, and he will be furious....not that his daughter kept it from him....I suspect he will be even more impressed with her Slytherin nature, but he will want to avenge her mistreatment. I want you to know that the Flint’s have been taken care of. Archibald unfortunately, has made some unwise investments and has lost a good deal of his fortune over the last two months....” Corban smirked and his witch nodded her head in satisfaction. “Marcus on the other hand, well, he will be met with an unfortunate accident soon.....that’s all I’m at liberty to divulge.”

“Will he survive?”

“Possibly, but not intact.” Corban smirked wickedly, causing Daphne to giggle momentarily, before her mood became somber once again. 

“What will you tell the Dark Lord?”

Corban swirled his wine for a moment, thinking about the best way to handle the situation. “Would you be amenable to giving me your memory of the conversation?” He inquired softly. “I think it might be better for the Dark Lord to hear it from his daughter’s point of view.”

Sighing reluctantly, Daphne gripped her napkin in her hands, twisting it in agitation. She thought about what Corban was asking of her, and while she knew he’d tell the Dark Lord regardless, perhaps it might be helpful for him to see how well Hermione seemed to have handled everything. Although Daphne doubted very much their Lord would see it that way. Silently she nodded her head, bringing the memory to the forefront to allow Corban to extract it. Once the memory was safely stored in a vial he’d transfigured from one of the water goblets on the table, he paid for the dinner and escorted his witch back to the castle. Once they’d reached the entrance, Corban moved Daphne into a private alcove and sat her down, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small, rectangular box. 

When he handed it to his witch, she just looked confused, her eyes questioning. Bless her, she’d truly never expected him to offer a betrothal gift, and he’d hesitated in doing so....but Marlene had reminded him that Daphne was still pure, and deserved such consideration from him. Suitably chastened, he’d picked out a simple, but elegant bracelet from his family’s vault. It was a piece worn by his grandmother, on his father’s side. When Daphne opened the box, her eyes shot up in wonder and he smiled softly. 

“Corban.....you didn’t have to....” Daphne stuttered out in shock as she stared at the bracelet, glinting in the lowlight of the alcove. 

Getting down on his knees, Corban took his witch’s right hand and clasped the bracelet on her wrist, silently murmuring a spell to seal the clasp in place. He then raised her hand, and kissed it reverently. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. You are precious to me little love, and deserve to have the best of everything I can provide. This shows to everyone my regard for you, so I hope you’ll wear it with pride.”

Daphne nodded, speechless.....but leant over and kissed her wizard softly....which soon turned into a heated snog until they heard footsteps approaching. Releasing her from his embrace, Corban waved his wand returning them both to their pristine state, before he escorted his witch back into the castle walls. 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, little love. I will write to you sometime next week.”

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Corban.”

Her wizard grinned and with one last kiss and a wink, he turned around and walked back to the village, where Daphne had no doubt his next stop would be to see Hermione’s father, and the thought made her a bit ill. She had no idea how the Dark Lord would react on seeing the memory she’d given Corban. Daphne didn’t think the Dark Lord was capable of feeling things like guilt or remorse.....but she knew he cared for Hermione, despite his darker propensities and it made Daphne wonder if she shouldn’t warn her friend. 

Corban Yaxley was a loyal Death Eater. He’d been initiated into the Dark Lord’s ranks a few years out of school, at the bidding of his own father, who had gone to school with the then Tom Riddle. His father was gone now, and Yaxley had always imagined that his family line would die with him. Now that he was to marry, a witch over half his age, he knew it was a realistic possibility that in some years hence, he would sire an heir. He had talked with Hermione on many occasions and seen her at the right hand of her father, and he’d never once thought of her as weak or emotional. But apparently, she was very good at concealing her emotions......which now as he’d come to realize......was a self-protective mechanism. 

Apparating to McKinnon Manor, he felt the wards accept him as he walked towards the front entrance. When he arrived and knocked, a tiny house elf answered the door and welcomed him inside. Asking the creature if his Lord was available, the elf nodded jerkily and walked him towards the study where his Lord had taken residence. When he entered, he was unsurprised to find Marlene sitting on the couch, reading through a book, while His Lord was sitting behind his desk, talking with Lucius Malfoy. He bowed and was greeted immediately. 

“Ah, Corban,” nodded Lord Voldemort, “what brings you here at this hour.”

Corban stood stiffly and tried to speak as calmly as he could. “My Lord, I am sorry to come by unannounced, but something has come to my attention that I felt you would want to hear about immediately.”

Marlene looked up and smiled softly. “Is everything alright, Corban? Did something happen with Daphne?”

“Not as such, My Lady. This actually has to do with Hermione, My Lord.”

Voldemort leant forward on his desk, giving his undivided attention to his follower. “And just what is of concern about my daughter, that has you coming here at this hour?”

Corban reached into his robes and pulled out the vial, the silvery wisp of Daphne’s memory swirling inside it. Handing it over to his Lord, he took a seat next to Lucius who was watching him warily. Marlene stood up quickly and moved over to stand next to Tom. “Did Hermione give this to you?”

“No, My Lady.....Daphne did. She was concerned for Hermione and shared this with me. I asked her for the memory as I felt it might be better for you to witness their conversation yourself.”

Marlene nodded and looked at Tom, who was eyeing the memory with veiled intensity. Moving over to the pensieve, he took Marlene’s hand and together they entered Daphne’s memory. As they were watching it, Lucius turned and quietly asked. “How upset is this going to make our Lord.”

Yaxley shrugged, “I’d imagine he’s going to be out for blood.”

Lucius paled considerably and waited until Voldemort came out of the pensieve. When he did, his face was passive but his eyes were blazing red. When Marlene came out, her reaction shocked the other men in the room....her magic lashed out in a fit of rage and all the windows exploded outwards, causing both men to stand up in shock at the display of power. Her eyes were black, and she was visibly having difficulty controlling her rage. Voldemort moved over and both men could feel his dark magic swirling around his witch in an attempt to calm her. 

“This is my fault!” She hissed at Tom. 

“No, we are both to blame. But there are others as well and they will pay for what they’ve done.”  
Looking over at Corban, his Lord hissed in fury. “You will find me this person, and his family. You will do this Corban or you will feel my wrath....are we understood?”

Corban bowed deeply, knowing that his Lord was angry on behalf of his only child and heir. “Yes my Lord, I will find those responsible and bring them to you.”

Voldemort nodded, then looked at Lucius. “You will view the memory Lucius, and then we will discuss what punishment your son will receive for harming my child in such a way.”

Lucius paled, but before he could move, Marlene’s hand shot out in anger. “You will not punish Draco. He was just a boy, who was taught at his Father’s knee.” She then looked at Lucius in anger. “You’re hatred and bigotry caused my daughter to suffer.....I think the better question is how should I punish you.”

Lucius didn’t say a word but moved over to the pensieve and watched the memory. When he returned, he placed his head in his hands, shaking in fury. Fury at what had happened to Hermione, but anger at himself that his beliefs and expectations caused the chain reaction that had hurt his son’s intended....a girl whom he now viewed as a daughter. Looking up humbly, Lucius bowed his head and spoke firmly. “I will accept whatever punishment you both deem necessary. Only know that my sorrow echoes your own. I have come to care for Hermione as a daughter, and I am devastated on her behalf. I would give my life to protect hers.”

Marlene sighed, sensing the truth of Lucius’ words. Looking up at Tom, he was watching her closely, waiting to see if she sensed any deceit from the blonde wizard. Marlene shook her head resignedly and left the room....not wanting those present to see her break down over her daughter’s pain. 

Tom watched his witch leave, unsure of what to do. Sitting down, he waved his hand and firewhiskey appeared for himself and his two followers. “What shall I do Lucius? How do I as a father avenge my daughter, when one of the biggest proponents of her pain is the wizard she loves...whom I’ve given my blessing to? Am I supposed to do nothing? I would crucio the boy if he were here at this moment. Yet, I know my daughter would never forgive such a transgression.”

Lucius sat there thoughtfully, wondering how to make this situation right. “I know if it was a daughter of mine, I would move heaven and earth to make it right for her.” Taking a sip, Lucius looked over at Yaxley, who was staring off into space. “If I know anything about Hermione, my Lord, is that she abhors being perceived as weak in any way. I remember thinking to myself how utterly brilliant she was when she blackmailed me back her fourth year.”

Voldemort smirked, remembering how proud he felt when Nagini had told him how his own child had bested Lucius and Severus. “She is formidable, but she is also my daughter. And then there is her mother, who will blame herself needlessly for giving Hermione up, when there was simply no other way.”

“I will find those responsible, my Lord.” Corban promised. “As for Hermione, I’m afraid my witch felt uncertain of your daughter’s reaction in sharing this memory. Daphne has been a loyal friend and was devastated by Hermione’s confession.”

“I saw that for myself, Corban. Perhaps it’s time I paid a visit to Hogwarts and have a long overdue conversation with my daughter.”

Lucius and Yaxley sat there in silence, wondering what the outcome of that conversation would be.


	69. Confrontations and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord visits Hogwarts and has a long overdue conversation with his daughter....and her betrothed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.......

Theo woke up, blinking at the sound of snoring coming from Goyle’s bed. Stretching, he cast a tempus charm, noting that it was barely seven o’clock in the morning. It was a Sunday, and breakfast didn’t start for another hour, but deciding it would be best to get up and use the shower before everyone else, he grabbed his things and moved to the bathroom. He noticed that Draco had returned at some point last night, as his pale blonde hair was easy to spot through his curtains. He sighed softly, remembering what had happened yesterday, and hoping that Draco had found Hermione and worked things out with her. 

Looking over at Blaise, he saw that green eyes were watching him closely. They both looked at Draco and back to each other, both thinking the same thing. Blaise got up and grabbed his things, deciding it might be best to give their friend some space this morning. 

When they were dressed, they moved out together into the common room. It looked empty until Theo noticed someone sitting by the fireplace, with their back to them. The man had dark hair and was reading a book. When Theo moved around to get a better look, he immediately bowed when he realized just who was sitting there. He noticed Nagini, her head in her Master’s lap, as she was being petted absentmindedly by her owner. 

The Dark Lord looked up, his eyes flashing red momentarily as he noticed the two young men who were bowing deeply before him. The young Nott heir came from good breeding, but had also been an instigator of his daughter’s pain. The Zabini boy looked much like his mother, a fact that made Voldemort inwardly smile. Elora Zabini was the consummate Black Widow. She went through husband’s like they were merely disposable entities, a trait he found admirable.

“My Lord.” Both men said together. 

“Ah yes, young Theodore and Blaise...is it not?”

Blaise looked up and nodded once. “That is correct my Lord.”

Nagini hissed softly, saying something in Parseltongue, to which her master responded in kind. “I am looking for young Draco. Perhaps you might be so kind as to fetch him for me.”

Both boys nodded and rushed out of the room to get their friend, knowing that there was probably only one reason why the Dark Lord would be at Hogwarts, and that didn’t necessarily bode well for any of them. 

As they entered the room, Goyle and Crabbe were just starting to wake up. Theo went over to Draco’s bed and shook him, hissing his name to get him to wake up. 

“Drake,” Theo said, “you need to get up now, mate.”

Draco grumbled something unintelligible and placed his pillow over his head. Theo grabbed the pillow and yanked it, earning a growl and angry grey eyes glaring at him. 

“What the fuck, Theo?”

“You need to get up now, Drake. The Dark Lord is in the fucking common room and he wants to talk to you.....now!”

At this, Draco sat up immediately, his face paling more than normal while Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to be sick. “Fuck!” Draco shouted, as he grabbed his wand and cast several refreshing and cleansing charms....it wouldn’t do for the Dark Lord to smell the scent of sex on him after all. Grabbing his best clean robes Draco got dressed in less than five minutes and bolted out of the door, his two friends in tow. 

When they reached the common room, there were a few more people who had entered. A few seventh year boys, some lower class mates and a few of the sixth year girls were present, including Pansy and Tracey Davis, who were staring at the Dark Lord in awe. When Draco moved out into the common room, he went over to his Lord and bowed formally. “My Lord, it is good to see you. What can I do for you this morning?”

Voldemort looked at the blonde who, despite being surprised, was extremely put together. The fact irked him greatly, and Nagini, sensing her Master’s ire, hissed out in warning. 

“You are angry with the boy, but you need not worry. He loves Mistress and she loves him. You will not punish the boy....Nagini forbids it and Mistress will be angry with you.”

Voldemort looked at his.....no.....his daughter’s familiar and glared. “Since when do I take orders from you, traitor? Et tu, brute?”

Nagini slithered over to Draco and wrapped herself around the young man, much to the astonishment of all in the room. Theo and Blaise paled and were shocked when the Dark Lord started to chuckle softly. “Even when I come here to voice my displeasure at you, young Draco.....Nagini will not allow me to punish you. Perhaps you should have a seat.” Voldemort gestured across from him, and Draco sat down, with his love’s snake firmly around him. The Dark Lord then glared at Draco’s two friends and gestured for them to sit down as well, which they did immediately. Casting several charms wandlessly, making them invisible and silent to the others in the room, the Dark Lord sat back and observed the three young men sitting across from him. 

“Imagine my surprise, when I learned last night several truths about my daughter that were kept from me. I’m sure you three could well imagine my anger and fury at discovering these truths. I find myself in a bit of a quandary, young Draco. My daughter’s familiar will not allow me to punish you the way in which you deserve.....but then I’d have to crucio the entirety of Slytherin House for the redress against my daughter and heir. So tell me, how should I handle such a situation? I find myself unable to retaliate, because I know my daughter would have done so herself, if she felt the need.....and yet.....” The Dark Lord eyed the three young men closely, waiting to see which one would be the first to speak. He was unsurprised when his daughter’s intended was the first to do so. 

“My Lord, I spoke with Hermione last night and she shared with me what I’m sure you’ve come to know as well. I can’t begin to express my remorse, anger and sorrow at what she’s gone through. I told you once before I’d gladly accept any punishment you see fit, as long as it doesn’t exclude me from being in Hermione’s life. She expressed her wish to put the past behind her and I am going to try and honor that wish.”

“I wish to see this conversation, Draco.”

“Of course, My Lord.” Draco went to make eye contact and Voldemort silently entered his mind. The memories were up front, and he could see Draco’s reaction when Daphne told him what had happened to Hermione. Voldemort felt the boys sorrow and rage....it was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he was a bit humbled by the boy’s devotion to his daughter. He saw the memory of the two of them by the Black Lake. Voldemort was impressed with his daughter’s ability to hide in plain sight. He witnessed their conversation, their mutual declarations of love. He saw further, their evening together.....the romantic dinner, dancing......he focused on his daughter singing.....he’d never heard her sing. Her voice was truly transcendent. He saw the exchange of gifts, and how happy she was....he left the young Malfoy’s mind before he saw anymore....that might make him kill the boy on the spot. 

When the Dark Lord was finished, he sighed in resignation. Nagini, who was being petted by Draco, seemed to be eyeing him warily. 

“Don’t give me that look, snake. I’m not going to harm the boy.”

“Of course you’re not Master....because your daughter would be most angry at the both of us. I do not wish Mistress to be angry with me.”

“Coward.” Voldemort hissed, causing Nagini to hiss softly, as if she was laughing. 

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “I will make you three personally responsible for my daughter’s safety and well-being while she’s here in this castle. If any harm comes to her, I will not spare any of you. Is that understood?” Voldemort was addressing the three young men, but staring at his snake in challenge. All three nodded and Draco looked at Nagini, who appear to close her eyes in consternation, then nod in understanding. 

“Good.” Cancelling the spells, Voldemort heard a gasp and he turned around and saw his daughter standing there, looking at him with uncertainty. 

“Father.” Hermione nodded. 

“Daughter.” The Dark Lord waved his hand and in an instant the three young men were standing to the side of the couch, looking a bit confused, while he just smirked at his child. “Sit, we need to talk.”

Hermione moved over to the couch and watched in amusement as Nagini unwrapped herself from Draco and slithered towards her, wrapping herself around her Mistress and hissing softly. Hermione smiled fondly and petted the snake, who hissed in appreciation.

Casting the same spells as earlier, Hermione and her father were now cut off from the rest of the common room. Voldemort smirked at his daughter and familiar. “I keep thinking I should be offended that she prefers you to me. And now your intended has her loyalty....she’s become a traitorous snake.”

Hermione chuckled and scratched Nagini’s head the way she liked. “She’s only doing what you bade her to do. Besides, Nagini is smarter than both of us put together and you told me once she does as she pleases. You can’t be angry at her for that.”

Voldemort sighed, his daughter was right. Nagini had always been quite loyal and intelligent. Voldemort hissed at his snake, “You should share with Hermione your story, Nagini. I think Hermione would find your history most fascinating.”

Hermione looked intrigued and gave Nagini a soft smile. “I’d very much love to hear about your history Nagini.....when you’re ready to tell me.” Nagini nodded, and placed her head back down on her Mistress’ lap. “I suppose I don’t need to guess why you’re here, Father?”

“No, I don’t suppose you do. Your mother would’ve come as well, but she is busy destroying things today, and I really couldn’t be bothered getting hexed for my troubles. Your mother is quite formidable when she wants to be.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “I know you’re angry, I didn’t tell you. But it’s in the past....mostly.”

“Mostly?” 

“I really don’t think much about the past. But sometimes, something will trigger a memory. My Muggle parents tried the best they could to give me a normal childhood....but I wasn’t a normal child. The things that happened were unfortunate, but I was able to protect myself when I needed to.....some people never have that chance. I’m not angry anymore....I think sometimes I feel bereft....because I wish I’d had you and mother when I was a child. That, I’d known about magic sooner....but then, would I be the witch I am today without those experiences? It’s hard to know how I should feel.....I like who I am.....I’m strong and resilient. Powerful and intelligent. Cunning and ambitious......I’m all the best qualities of both you and mum.” Hermione sighed heavily. “I’m sorry you had to waste your time and come here today.”

Voldemort sat back and watched his daughter closely. She was truly a gifted and brilliant witch, of that there could be no doubt. Lucius was right, she abhorred showing weakness, especially in front of him. Did she think he’d withdraw his affection if she showed her vulnerability? He definitely could see the truth behind that kind of thinking......he wasn’t known for tolerating what he perceived as others frailties. Marlene had always been the exception, and now his daughter...to whom he owed so much.

“Hermione, I do not condone weakness, and yet I find myself angry that you did not see fit to share your history with me. How can I protect you as your father, if I’m unaware of your pain? Perhaps you should learn to trust me a bit more.......yes?”

Blushing in shame, Hermione nodded and lowered her eyes. “Yes, Father. I will try to be more open. But perhaps you might take a page out of your own book.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s cheek. “In what way?”

“Well, you’re not exactly warm and fuzzy either. Not that I’d ever expect you to be....that would be.....odd. But I know you’re making plans....plans that I’m not a part of.”

Voldemort nodded. “And you feel excluded?”

“A bit.” 

“I see.” Voldemort sighed. “While it was not my intention to exclude you, I’ve tried to remind myself that you still have your studies to complete, and finishing school at the top of your class should be your first priority. Do you disagree?”

“Not at all, Father. But I think I’ve proven that I am more than capable of multi-tasking.”

Voldemort chuckled fondly at his child and stood. “That you have, my dear.” Cancelling the charms, Voldemort smirked when he noticed the entirety of Slytherin House was waiting in the common room. “I will make it a point from now on to share my plans with you. I value your input, and it was unfair of me to not include you. I will endeavor from now on to do so.”

Looking up at the startled faces of the other Slytherin’s, Hermione then looked at her Father and rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Father. I appreciate your stopping by to see me. Give my best to mother.”

“I will.” Voldemort bowed and then placed a small kiss on his daughter’s forehead, much to the astonishment of everyone in the room. Looking over at Draco, Theo and Blaise.....the Dark Lord nodded and the three men bowed in respect. 

“Watch over her Nagini.” The Dark Lord hissed. 

“With my life, Master.” The snake responded sassily, causing Hermione and her father to chuckle softly. 

All eyes were on the Dark Lord as he went to leave the common room, but before he departed, he walked over to Daphne and said something privately to her, which caused the witch to nod, smile and drop her head humbly. 

Once the Dark Lord was gone, everyone was looking at Hermione, who walked over to her friend and took her hand, and together they disappeared into the sixth year girls dorms. All the Slytherin’s were in a state of shocked disbelief. Soon, most of the faces turned towards Draco who was staring at the entrance of the girls dormitory. Perhaps it was a good thing this came out after all. If it strengthened Hermione’s relationship with her Father then it was all for the better. 

“Do you think Hermione is going to be upset at Daphne?” Theo whispered so only Draco could hear him. 

“I doubt it, but I’m sure Hermione is curious about what her father had to say to Daphne.”

“I’m curious too.” Said Blaise, eyeing the rest of the room warily. “What do you make of what the Dark Lord said at the end?”

Draco smirked knowingly. “It’s like I told you both earlier this year. My witch is far more cunning and ruthless than you could ever imagine. I think she’s been feeling a bit left out of her Father’s plans.”

Theo looked over at his friend questioningly. “And just how involved could she have been, mate?”

Draco’s smirk only got wider and more wicked. “Oh Theo....would you believe me if I told you that everything that has happened since before the Dark Lord returned was planned methodically by my diabolical little witch?”

Theo’s eyes widened momentarily, but then he scoffed in disbelief. “I’m not sure I believe that’s possible.”

Draco looked over at his friend and gave him a look that Theo was sure he’d never seen before on Malfoy’s face. If Theo had to define it, it would be absolute certainty......there was no doubt in Draco’s gaze. His face had a determined ferocity that Theo had never seen before. “Trust me when I tell you that everything that has transpired, has been by Hermione’s design. Everything.”

Blaise and Theo looked absolutely floored, but then Blaise shook his head in wonder. “If what your saying is true, and I have no doubt it is.....then what in the fuck does the witch see in you, mate. You’re a complete tosser.....we all know it.”

Draco glared, while Theo chuckled. “He’s right mate.....you fucking lucked out.....If you weren’t my best mate, I’d find some way to steal your witch for my own.”

Draco growled menacingly. “You go near my witch......” Draco didn’t finish because Theo put his hands up in surrender. 

“No worries mate, she belongs to you. Fuck...everyone talks about it, you know. I think Bletchley was talking to Vaisey about it the other day. How envious he is of you.....seems he has it bad for your witch.....so I’d watch yourself if I were you.”

Draco glowered darkly, looking over where Bletchley was sitting with Vaisey and Avery. “Fucking tossers, I’ll end him if he so much as tries anything with my witch.”

“I think Hermione would end him quicker. Or Nagini just might.” Blaise offered helpfully

Draco smiled at the thought of what Nagini might do if someone tried to get too familiar with his witch. He just might have to put the suggestion to the snake. She was far more observant anyway.


	70. Antiochus Alienum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is mortified, Draco is livid, Slytherin House is terrorized and Nagini has a rather large meal for dinner......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to JKR.......I did have a lot of fun borrowing them to write this chapter however......😉

When they had reached their room, Hermione locked and warded the room from intruders, causing Daphne to pale a little bit. 

“How upset at me, are you?” Daphne wondered aloud. 

“I’m not upset at you Daphne. Not exactly. I didn’t specifically tell you to keep what I said confidential and Draco told me you made him take a wand oath. I assume you told Corban?” Daphne nodded hesitantly. “Well, then he would’ve felt obligated to say something. Look, I didn’t think about what I’d told you.....and I do understand why you felt the need to say something. It’s not easy for me to open up and share what I’m thinking and feeling. I’m just a bit surprised my Father decided to come here today.”

“I’m not.” Daphne smiled at her friend. “Hermione it’s obvious to everyone in Slytherin House your Father cares about you. He sent a pretty clear message by coming here today that he does, and I don’t think it was just for your benefit. Clearly he wants to protect you.....I just think he is learning how to do that. Perhaps you need to place a bit more trust in your parents.”

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. “Perhaps. It’s not easy you know. I haven’t seen my Muggle parents since the end of fourth year. I’m not sure what happened, but I have a pretty good idea why I haven’t heard from them.” At Daphne’s inquiring look, Hermione just shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Father obliviated them.” 

Daphne looked shocked for a moment before she nodded in understanding. “He was trying to protect you in his own way. Maybe he should’ve talked to you about it. Have you asked him?”

Shaking her head, Hermione looked a bit lost. “No. I’m not upset with him.....not exactly, if that’s what he chose to do. He told me over summer after fourth year, that if I made the decision to go with him there was no turning back. My relationship with my Muggle parents had become strained after they told me of the adoption and it was a relief in a way to find my magical parents. I know my Father is trying for my sake. He thinks I’m unaware of certain facts about how he ran his little empire before he disappeared, but I’m not. Just like I’m not unaware that he hasn’t engaged in certain practices since finding out he has a daughter.”

Daphne looked confused for a moment before her eyes cleared. “Revels.” Hermione gave her a knowing look. 

“Yes. I loved my Muggle parents and they lied to me....my entire life until they couldn’t anymore. I know that parents try and protect their children, and I think my Muggle parents did the best they could. It’s different now though. I’ve spent so much time protecting myself, but now I have my real parents, Draco and even you as a friend. I’m just trying to get used to it, you know? It’s still not instinctive.”

“I understand. I thought you’d be so upset at me for telling Draco and Corban. But you’re not alone anymore Hermione.....you need to let people help you.”

“Draco said the same thing. I get it, I do. It’s just going to take a bit of time....so just be patient with me, okay?”

Daphne nodded and came over, giving her friend a hug, which she surprisingly returned. “I can do that......now......tell me how the rest of last night went.”

The smile that lit up her friends eyes and face, made Daphne’s heart feel a bit lighter. Hermione showed her friend the bracelet that Draco had given her, so Daphne reciprocated by showing Hermione the betrothal piece that Corban had gifted her with. Both girls gushed at how perfect their wizards were, and when Hermione felt sufficiently calmed, she cancelled the wards of the room, and opened the door to a very disgruntled looking snake, followed by Crookshanks, who seemed equally irritated if his meows were any indication.

“Did Mistress really need to lock and ward the room?” Nagini slithered in and wrapped herself around Hermione, licking her cheek softly, causing the young witch to giggle. 

“Sorry Nagini, I thought you’d be with Draco.”

“I was for a bit, but your intended decided to go get cleaned up for the day. It’s probably a good idea he remembered to cast refreshing charms on himself before greeting Master....you on the other hand....”

Hermione gasped indignantly, and then blushed when she realized that she had sat down and conversed with her Father, all the while......closing her eyes in mortification, Hermione felt Nagini’s body shaking against her, laughing. 

“You’re incorrigible! I’m so mortified! Ugh!” Hermione stomped over to her trunk and grabbed some clean clothes, before she moved over into the showers, glaring at her familiar who just curled herself on her Mistress’ bed, watching her with a pleased little look. 

Daphne who’d been watching the entire exchange, looked a bit flummoxed, but after a few moments started bursting out in laughter, which filled the room. Nagini watched the witch with glee, while her Mistress was cursing in Parseltongue in the bathroom. 

“It’s not funny, Daphne Greengrass!” Hermione yelled. 

“Oh come on Hermione....it is so funny.” Looking over at the snake with a conspiratorial look, Daphne whispered. “Did she reek of sex while she was talking to her Father?”

The snake shook, almost like she was laughing and nodded her head. Daphne couldn’t help herself, she dropped off the bed in hysterics, laughing uncontrollably. 

“It’s not funny!” Hermione screeched from the shower, hearing Daphne’s laughter, and wondering if the rest of their house could hear it too. “Piss off, Greengrass!”

Daphne just chuckled and grabbed her clothes for the day, waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom so she could use it. When Hermione finally appeared, red-faced and glaring....Daphne just winked and walked into the bathroom, while Hermione grumbled under her breath. When she was finally dressed, Hermione walked down into the common room, followed by both her familiars. When she reached the main area, most of her housemates had thankfully left for breakfast in the Great Hall, but a few stragglers remained. Draco was no where to be found, but a few seventh year boys, Miles Bletchley, Bradley Vaisey and Cadmeon Avery being the most notable ones, were sitting in the far corner. When Miles saw Hermione, he stood and sauntered over confidently, causing Hermione to groan inwardly. She wasn’t unaware of the heated stares some of the seventh year boys had been sending her way since the beginning of the school year. The looks had gotten even more predatory since Christmas. Bletchley was a handsome wizard, most of the witches in their house thought so at least. No where near the level of her wizard, but she was taken......very taken. 

Miles bowed formally in front of Hermione and smiled softly. “My Lady, I hope you are alright?”

Hermione gave Miles an amused look, seeing Nagini slithering over by the fireplace, but watching closely. “I am doing well, thank you. Have you seen Draco this morning?”

Something flashed in the older wizard’s gaze, but Hermione chose to ignore it for the moment, before it cleared and the wizard’s hazel eyes gazed over her heatedly. “I haven’t seen him this morning, not since your Father left. Perhaps you might allow me to escort you to breakfast this morning?”

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything.....a very cold voice drawled from behind them. “That won’t be necessary, Bletchley. I am more than capable of escorting my witch to breakfast, or anywhere else she might require of me.” 

Looking up, and seeing the anger and resentment in Miles’ eyes didn’t surprise her, but when she turned, she gasped at the fierce look Draco was giving the older wizard. His lean body was coiled, as if he was preparing to strike....his grey eyes were darkened and Hermione could feel the power radiating off him......and based on the visible flinch of the older wizard, Miles could feel it too. Theo and Blaise were flanking her wizard, and they both looked upset on their friends behalf. 

Hermione smiled softly at Draco’s show of possessiveness, then turned around and said politely, but firmly, “Thank you for the offer Mr. Bletchley. But as you can see, I am in very good hands.” 

Not caring to look at the expression of the older wizard, Hermione didn’t miss the knowing smirk on her intended’s face or the way his darkened eyes turned lustfully on her. Draco sauntered over and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist, giving her a soft, but lingering kiss on her forehead. 

“Hungry love?”

Hermione lifted up her head and smiled mischievously before she answered, “Ravenous.”

Draco chuckled, as did Blaise and Theo, as the three wizards escorted Hermione from the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast, missing the look of absolute fury from the older wizard and his friends. The looks however, were not missed by one very cunning and protective snake. 

As the four of them moved into the Great Hall and sat down, Hermione whispered to Draco, “Do I want to know what that was all about?”

Draco sighed and pulled Hermione a bit closer, when he saw the three older boys saunter into the dining hall, sending scathing looks his way. “Bletchley’s got it bad for you, love. Theo heard him talking to his friends.....not so politely if Theo’s to be believed.”

“I see.” Hermione’s face darkened momentarily, before it cleared. “And just how concerned should we be over this? Pansy still hasn’t let go of her infatuation where you’re concerned. How likely is it that the two of them might try and team up to do something untoward?”

Blaise and Theo looked shocked at Hermione’s deductive skills, while Draco just smirked at them knowingly. “I told you my lovely witch is brilliantly ruthless.”

Hermione giggled and popped a piece of toast in her mouth while Draco poured her a cup of tea. “There’s a spell you can use to check food and drink to make sure it’s not spiked with something foreign. It’s called Antiochus alienum.” Theo looked confused, and raised an eyebrow at Blaise who just shrugged. Draco looked over at his witch and placed a finger under her chin and gave her a stern look. Hermione sighed and said, “I created it myself second year.....when....well you know.” She looked away, while the three young men sat there thunderstruck at the implications of what Hermione was telling them. Draco finally cleared his throat and said so softly only Hermione and his friends could hear him. 

“You created this spell as a means of protecting yourself should someone try and poison you?” 

Hermione just shrugged at first, but then nodded once. “And did that ever happen?” Draco inquired, his voice hardening. Hermione looked up at him in confusion, so he clarified. “Did the spell ever come back positive?”

Hermione’s face reddened, and Draco didn’t need to hear her say it.....someone or someone’s had tried to poison his witch. His magic started reacting, and Hermione could feel it reaching out. The immediate area was getting colder, so she grabbed Draco’s hand and forced him to look at her. 

“It’s fine Draco...really....”

“It’s not bloody fucking fine, Hermione!” Draco growled angrily, while everyone at their table started looking on with interest at their Prince, who was angrier than anyone had ever seen him. “Do you know who did it?” He growled even deeper, but Hermione just shook her head. “How long?”

Hermione wasn’t going to insult Draco’s intelligence by pretending she didn’t know. “First year, towards the end, I ate something that made me very sick. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she gave me a bezoar. I told her to keep it confidential, which thankfully, she did. Second year I carried a bezoar with me everywhere until I developed the charm, and the attacks stopped happening sometime before the end of the year. I’ve been checking my food and drink until just before the end of fourth year.”

Draco finally realized now, why he never saw Hermione eating in the Great Hall with the other Slytherin’s during the first four years, and why she looked so sickly thin during that time. He growled and stood up angrily, glaring out over the Slytherin table. “Everyone....back in the fucking common room, Now!” He yelled as his magic flared out in warning. The Headmaster looked over at his godson, and seeing the anger on his face, nodded once and stood up robes billowing in his wake. Hermione tried to get Draco’s attention but he just shook his head angrily. “Were you ever going to say something?”

“I just did, you great prat!” Hermione glared, which caused Draco to smirk before he grabbed her arm and escorted her back to the common room, with Blaise and Theo following close behind. 

When they reached the common room, Draco sat down on the couch with Hermione in his lap as he watched all their housemates filter into the common room over the next 30 minutes. When it seemed everyone was there, Draco stood up but before he could begin speaking, the common room door opened again and the Dark Lord walked in, Hermione’s mother following closely behind with the Headmaster, who looked extremely put out.

The Dark Lord and Marlene moved further into the common room and the students heads bowed in deference to their Lord and Lady. Draco bowed and the Dark Lord just raised an eyebrow as he noticed how angry the young wizard was, and how extremely vexed his daughter appeared to be. When she opened her mouth to say something, Draco just growled in warning, causing both he and Marlene to wonder just what in Salazar’s name was going on. The Dark Lord escorted Marlene to the seat next to Hermione, while he sat down on the wing-backed chair, facing the students who looked scared and unsure. 

“My Lord, I suspect that Severus called you here and I apologize for not contacting you directly, but something just came to my attention that needed to be dealt with immediately.”

“And exactly what is that something that has your magic reacting in such a way, young Draco. My daughter seems particularly vexed.”

Hermione glared, then sighed unhappily. “If you feel the need to do this, I won’t stop you Draco. But after this...it ends. No more dredging up the past....”

“Is there anything else I need to know before I kill one of them?” Draco growled, and Hermione’s eyes widened while the Dark Lord looked on with keen interest. 

“No, I can’t think of anything.” Hermione nodded, and looked to her mother, who stood up with her daughter’s hand in hers, and led her out of the common room. 

When they had left, Draco rounded on the rest of his classmates and snarled. “I want to know who it was, who decided to poison my witch back during first and second year?”

The Dark Lord sat back, as he watched the young Malfoy Heir, who was livid....

“Please explain Draco.” Voldemort hissed. 

“Perhaps it might be better to show you my Lord?”

Voldemort nodded and locked eyes with Draco, who brought forward the memory of the conversation at breakfast. When the memory was done, Voldemort pulled back and broke eye contact, his eyes blazing red as he looked out over the common room, noticing all the students eyes were on the floor....no one daring to make eye contact directly. 

“You will be given one chance to come forward with any information at this time. If any refuse to do so, and I find out later you had knowledge or participated in the poisoning of my daughter, I will torture you into madness before I kill you....and your family with you.” Nagini hissed in agreement, curling around her Mistress’ intended and hissing at the common room en mass.

The room was quiet for a moment, before Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, her head bowed and she spoke quietly, but firmly. 

“My Lord, I believe I may know who tried to poison Hermione.”

Voldemort nodded, while Draco just looked at his former friend in disgust. “Who was it Pansy?”

Pansy looked up at Draco, realizing that any hope she had of having Draco in her life was gone. He was looking at her like he used to look at Hermione and the irony wasn’t lost on the dark-haired witch. “I overheard a conversation back during first year. I confronted the wizards directly and they told me to leave it alone. In second year, I witnessed one of these wizards telling his house elf to put a vial of something in Hermione’s goblet during breakfast......I left it alone because we thought she was Muggle-born and I didn’t want to cause trouble.”

“Who was it, Pansy?” Draco snarled out heatedly. 

“I think it might be better if I show you?” Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

Draco looked over at the Dark Lord, who was watching the witch with a curious expression on his face. “Why not just tell us directly, Miss Parkinson?”

Pansy shrugged, “Plausible deniability.” She offered, and Voldemort had to admire the witch’s cunning and self-preservation. Gesturing her over, the Dark Lord made eye contact and wasted no time rifling though her memories, until he found the one’s he was after. He wasn’t gentle by any means and the witch was shaking with fear and pain when he left her mind. It hadn’t taken him long to find what he had been looking for, and Voldemort was disgusted with how this young woman had taunted his daughter repeatedly. How she lusted after his daughter’s intended.....and he was outraged by some of the things he’d seen in her mind. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he silently raised his wand and cast a crucio at the witch, who dropped down screaming onto the floor, as everyone watched in horror. Everyone except Draco, who was smirking in satisfaction.

When Voldemort finally lifted the spell, he looked out over the rest of Slytherin House and sneered menacingly. “My Heir has suffered tremendously at the hands of everyone in this house. Her House and Her Birthright. I’ve allowed her to handle things as she’s seen fit, but that ends today. Until my daughter leaves this school, you will all be held responsible for her safety. You will treat her with the deference she is due, by her birthright and none will interfere with her nor her intended. Nagini will kill anyone who does not abide by this.....is that understood?”

Everyone bowed humbly and said, “Yes, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded and sent a Patronus to Severus, asking him to come back to the dorm quickly. A few minutes later, Severus entered the common room and moved over to his Lord, who whispered something into his ear. Nodding once, the Headmaster moved back out of the common room. The rest of Slytherin House stood there, waiting for an indeterminate amount of time, until the common room door opened and Marcus Flint, Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey were standing before them. All three men had their heads bowed humbly, paling at the sight of everyone in the common room staring at the three of them. 

“Ah, gentlemen,” Voldemort hissed menacingly, “please join us, won’t you?”

Marcus looked over at Draco, whose grey eyes were blazing with anger....and he froze momentarily before looking over at his two friends, who were pale and trying not to shake in fear. 

Draco looked over at his Lord, who gestured for him to continue. Draco stalked over to Flint and sneered angrily. “You poisoned my witch, Flint. Nearly killed her....did you think you’d get away with that?” Looking over at Montague and Pucey, whose faces were now ashen, Draco’s sneer deepened, “and you two helped him?”

No one said a word, and it was so quiet in the common room you could’ve heard a feather drop. The three wizards looked warily at each other but none of them spoke. Soon Severus came back and handed Draco a small vial, which caused the blonde to nod in thanks. Looking over at Nagini, Draco smirked. “Nagini, if you could help me please.”

The snake nodded and slid over towards where Draco was standing. Draco held open the vial and Flint’s eyes widened at the sight. Veritaserum. Making to move away, Nagini struck and wrapped herself around the wizard and started to squeeze tightly, causing Marcus to gasp in pain. As soon as his mouth opened, Draco poured a dropper-full of truth serum into his mouth and clamped it shut, pinching his nose, forcing him to swallow. Voldemort watched with calm amusement, secretly pleased at how well the young Malfoy seemed to be taking charge of this interrogation. The wizard showed promise. 

When Flint had swallowed the Veritaserum, his eyes glazed momentarily and Draco pounced. “Did you poison Hermione first and second year?”

Flint tried to struggle, but when he opened his mouth the word, “Yes” spilled out against his will.

“Whose idea was it?” Draco snarled.

Again Flint tried to struggle, but the potion was just too strong. “Mine.” He gasped. 

“Whose house elf did you use?” Draco snarled. 

“Pucey’s House Elf.” Marcus said, flinching. 

“How many times did you attempt to poison Hermione?”

“At least ten ti.....times.” Marcus gasped. 

“Montague? How many times did he attempt to poison Hermione?”

“Twice.” Flint looked at his friend with sorrow in his eyes. 

“Pucey? How many times did Adrian try and poison Hermione?”

Marcus shook his head and said, “He didn’t want to. We threatened him, so he gave us use of his elf. He figured out that Hermione was checking her food and drink late second year, so we stopped.”

Draco nodded, looking over at his former Quidditch mate, who just bowed his head sadly. “What did you threaten him with?”

“We’d tell his dad about his relationship with Higgs.” At this confession, Draco’s eyes widened and Adrian just blushed harder, trying to ignore the shocked gasps of the rest of his former housemates. 

“Besides Pansy, did anyone else here at Hogwarts know about your plan to poison Hermione or help you in any way?”

“No.” Marcus intoned flatly, realizing his life was most likely forfeit, if the look the Dark Lord was sending his way was any indication. 

“Mr. Flint.” The Dark Lord said silkily. “Did your Father, or the family members of either Adrian Pucey or Graham Montague know or aid in your plan to poison my daughter?”

Marcus’ face turned beet red, but he couldn’t stop from answering. “My Father.”

Voldemort nodded. “Is he the one who gave you the poison?” 

“Yes.” Marcus nodded, tears now coming down his face. 

Looking out over the students, Voldemort had heard enough. “Nagini.....kill.”

The snake wasted no time and continued to squeeze the life out of the wizard until he dropped dead at Draco’s feet. Draco smiled in satisfaction, while Theo and Blaise just nodded to each other. 

“Draco, please bring Theodore and Blaise with you. Mr. Montague and Mr. Pucey....you both will come with us.” Looking down at the dead wizard, Voldemort smirked. “Nagini.....dinner....” 

Looking at the rest of the students, Voldemort then spoke softly, but deadly..... “You all will heed this lesson today.....any of you who betray that which is mine, will be dealt with accordingly. Loyalty will be rewarded, treachery however.....” The Dark Lord watched as each student lowered themselves to their knee and bowed before him. Nodding in satisfaction, he left the common room with the five wizards in his wake. 

The rest of the house gasped in horror as they watched the snake start to devour the wizard slowly. Everyone escaped to their common rooms, the weight of today’s punishment weighing heavily on their minds. They all realized how lucky they were to escape their Lord’s wrath, and all understood the lengths he would go to protect his daughter.


	71. Mother, Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene finally shares her situation with Hermione while Hermione shares her most closely held secret with her mother......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......

Marlene walked with her daughter towards the seventh floor corridor, noticing many of the students watching them as they walked together. Hermione was unusually quiet, but Marlene figured once they got to the Room of Requirement her daughter would have plenty to say. It seemed this day was a day for secrets to be revealed and it was a testament to everything her daughter had been through that she was still calm and poised as always. Marlene’s heart broke for her baby girl, in more ways than one. She had suffered, truly suffered....in ways Marlene was just beginning to understand. The guilt and remorse she felt for having to give Hermione up were overwhelming, and not for the first time, she was angry.....angry at herself and angry at Tom that his lust for power and her own nature had separated her from their daughter. 

When they entered the Room of Requirement, it was a carbon copy of the Slytherin Common Room and Marlene smirked at how very much like Tom, Hermione was. She sat down by the fireplace and started a fire, gesturing for her daughter to do the same, which she did. For a few moments, neither mother nor daughter knew what to say, but finally Marlene broke the silence. 

“Hermione, why didn’t you feel you could confide in your Father or I about any of theses issues?”

Sighing sadly, Hermione just shrugged. “I really thought it was all behind me, you know mum? I have really tried to put all the bad stuff in the past and move on. I made a conscious decision when I decided to forgive Draco and move forward with a relationship. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about any of this.......my Muggle Parents......while they’re good people, I just couldn’t share much with them. Dad told me how upset you were this morning and I guess I didn’t want to burden either of you. It’s not your fault you had to give me up.....it was Dumbledore’s.....if he hadn’t killed your family we wouldn’t be where we are today. You and I would’ve most likely ended up dead.....Dad was gone, so there was no one to protect us. I don’t want anyone to think I’m weak, that I can’t take care of myself.”

Marlene reached over and grabbed her daughter’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “No one thinks you are weak, sweetie. Everyone knows how brilliant and strong you are. But you don’t need to be that way with me, or your Father.....or Draco for that matter. That young man loves you more than I ever thought possible. He worships you and would do anything to protect you. I know he feels guilt over how shamefully he treated you when you both were younger, but he’s a good wizard in his heart. And that heart belongs to you now.”

“I know mum.......I do. And I love him just as much.” Hermione sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, but Marlene just grabbed her and held her tight, letting her daughter release all the pent up pain she’d been holding onto for so long. 

“I think your Father is learning how to take care of you. It’s not easy for him, Hermione....but he truly cares for you.....more than anyone or anything else in the world.”

Hermione looked at her mum sadly. “More than you?”

Marlene smiled softly and nodded her head. “Yes, I imagine he does. What Tom feels for me is different than what he has come to feel for you. You are a part of him in a way I never will be. You hold a piece of him, Hermione. He would do anything to protect you.”

Looking at her mother with concern, Hermione’s prodigious mind started to work out all the variables of what her mother was....and wasn’t telling her. After a few moments, Hermione bit her lip and asked quietly, “Mum, does the fact that Dad split his soul.......how does that really affect you?”

Marlene sucked in a shocked breath, amazed that her daughter had caught on to something that was so close to her own truth......it shocked her. Realizing all the deceit Hermione had dealt with over the years, Marlene decided she couldn’t lie to her daughter, not about this. 

“It affects me, Hermione. I am diminished because your Father is not whole, so I’m not whole as a result.”

Hermione nodded, trying to understand. “Draco and I are soulmates. Does a succubus need to be soul bonded with her mate?”

Marlene looked away from Hermione for a moment, before she gathered her courage and spoke. “A succubus doesn’t need to be soul bonded to her mate, but in order for a succubus to be fully mated, her chosen mate’s soul must be intact. I knew when I was sixteen your Father was my mate, ironically his soul was fractured, and I didn’t understand why that was at the time. Naively, I assumed it was something I could heal, given time. I was wrong. Being separated from Tom all these years has depleted my magical core to the extent that my time is limited, Hermione. I won’t lie to you....not about this.”

Hermione’s face turned ashen as she gasped in horror. “How much time?”

“A year, maybe two....I really don’t know sweetie. And before you ask, no.....your Father does not know, and I have not told him. In order for me to survive, Tom would have to feel remorse....it’s the only way to heal his soul. I’m not even sure now that you and Draco have fully sealed your bond, that you’ll have the power to undo the damage he’s done by splitting his soul. I don’t want you to be angry at him, Hermione. Tom has had a very difficult life. You had Muggle Parents who loved you, I love you and Draco loves you. Tom, I think, even loves you on some level. But Tom has never experienced love....not as a child and not as an adult. I care deeply for him....and yes, I love him in as much as I am able to. But my love for him is limited, because his soul is limited....does that make sense?”

Hermione nodded, desperately wiping the tears away, before she hugged her mother fiercely. “I just found you mum, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Marlene felt her own tears falling from her eyes. “My perfect girl, I would give anything to stay here with you. To watch you marry Draco and see my grandchildren grow. But that is not my fate and I’ve known it for a very long time. There is no magic strong enough to undo the damage that’s been done. Your Father will be here to take care of you. Lucius and Narcissa care for you as a daughter, they will protect you and love you as their own. Draco is your other half. You both have found the greatest, rarest gift that magic has to offer....a true soul bond. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“How can I not be angry at Dad!?! I found a spell that returned parts of his soul back to him. We could do that with the other horcruxes!” Hermione pleaded to her mother, who just shook her head sadly. 

“No, it’s not enough Hermione. Your father split his soul, long before I came into his life. Even if he were to offer a piece of his soul, like you and Nagini have, it might buy me a few more months.....but not sufficient time. It is unlikely that your Father can experience remorse Hermione. I’m not talking about guilt, or shame......true remorse. The pain that comes from being remorseful is so profound, it can heal the soul completely. But in order to feel remorse, one must be capable of love. Tom isn’t capable of those emotions, through no fault of his own. He was conceived with a love potion, his mother tricked his father by using a love potion and seducing him. When Merope, your grandmother, fell pregnant, she stopped dosing Tom Riddle Sr. with love potions, but the man was angry and he turned her away. Her family cast her out for falling pregnant with a Muggle, and when Tom was born, Merope died in childbirth.”

“How do you know all this, mum?”

“Albus Dumbledore, ironically enough. The man speculated much of this during the first Wizarding War, and shared many of his speculations with those of us within the Order. I overheard a conversation he had with my Father and Mother.....it was this story that caused me to seek Tom out all those years ago. I didn’t know why, but I understand it a bit better now. Every person deserves a chance at redemption, sweetie. Your Father needs that chance more than anyone I’ve ever known. I once thought I would be the person to help him, but now I see that it is you who has the best chance of helping your Father. Don’t give up on him, sweetie. There is a man, underneath all that pain, that craves family.......you fill that need in him. A need I could never give him.” 

“Does Dad know you know this about him?”

Marlene smirked and shook her head. “No, I don’t imagine he does. He abhors weakness of any kind....yet, he is trying with you to be less self-involved and more present. He cares for me, I know this......but it’s not the same.”

“So I just sit back and watch you die and not say anything?”

Marlene wrapped her daughter within her embrace and held her tightly to her bosom. “You have to understand that there are things in this world that magic alone can’t heal, and this is one of those things.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.” Hermione whimpered out heartbreakingly. 

“I know, sweetheart. But if you understand nothing else, please always remember how much I love you, you are the very best thing I’ve ever done in my life. I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t there to watch you grow into the amazing woman you are today. I’ve always tried to keep an eye on you, and I wish I’d been there for all your milestones......but just know that someday, you are going to make an amazing mother. Your children will be so blessed to have you to guide them and love them.”

Hermione gasped as tears fell down her face, holding onto her mother tightly. “I love you mum.”

“Oh, Hermione.....I love you too....so very much. I’m so proud of you.”

Hermione just nodded into her mother’s shoulder as Marlene held her and let Hermione cry. She couldn’t stop the tears from coming down her own cheeks, as she closed her eyes and tried to get a grasp and a hold onto these precious moments. Someday soon she would no longer be there to give her daughter comfort....listen to her fears and worries and that thought made Marlene’s heart break.....

When the crying had lessened, Hermione pulled back from her mother. “How do you think Dad is going to react when he realizes your situation.....or that I knew and didn’t tell him? He’s going to be so angry at me mum.”

Marlene sighed and pulled Hermione’s hair softly out of her face. Hermione was right.....Tom would be furious with her for keeping this from him and Hermione for not saying anything. Sighing in resignation, Marlene could only watch her daughter, as she had to deal with one more trauma that life had unfairly thrown her way. 

“I will try and find a way to tell your Father, sweetheart. Just promise me no matter what happens, you will try and remember that despite Tom’s many flaws....he truly does care for you....more than anything.”

“I’ll try, mum.”

“Good.......now, is there anything else I need to know about your past? Anything I can help you with?”

Hermione looked at her mother warily. “Do you know if Dad obliviated my Muggle parents?”

Marlene was shocked momentarily, but she should have expected this question at some point. Tom had admitted he had gone to the Granger’s and had given them the choice. To give up their daughter or not. When they’d refused to do so, he’d stunned them and obliviated them. Marlene had been surprised by his restraint, the Tom she knew from before his disappearance would’ve killed them, no hesitation. It was when she’d pointed this out to him, he’d gotten pissy and reminded Marlene he had a daughter to consider, and her feelings as well. He knew if he killed the Grangers, Hermione would’ve never forgiven him.

“Yes,” Marlene said softly, “he did. He gave them a choice sweetie.....give you up willingly or not. They chose not to, so he did the kinder thing by obliviating them.”

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation and nodded at her mother. “I first thought he’d killed them, but then I realized Dad wouldn’t have done that......at least I’d hoped he wouldn’t. Seems I was right.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

“He knew you’d be disappointed in him. I don’t think he’d ever admit this to anyone, including himself, but fatherhood has changed him. He no longer practices revels with his followers....that alone is something I’d never thought I’d see.”

“I know a bit about that from some of the things I’d read from my research on Dad when I realized he was my Father. He was quite ruthless before....not that he’s not now, he just seems to be a bit more thoughtful....”

“Less violent...it’s true. Tom has never had any sort of compunction about killing, torturing and so forth. At least he didn’t before, but he did have a few redeeming qualities....he wasn’t completely so far gone that there wasn’t a soul worth saving. He, being my mate, well....I’m not sure I could have taken what was left of his soul....horcruxes are complicated bits of magic.”

“Do you think he regrets making them?”

Marlene shook her head. “No, Tom’s always been obsessed with immortality. I’d always wished there was a better way for him to achieve that...without having to damage such a large part of himself.”

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her mother and closed her eyes. Soon, a book was deposited on the table in front of them. Marlene looked at her daughter questioningly, as she lifted the book. Tales of Beedle the Bard. Marlene was familiar with these stories, having grown up listening to her own mother read her these as a child. Hermione reached for the book and opened it, to one of the stories towards the back. The Tale of the Three Brothers.....

“I don’t understand, sweetheart. Why is this important?”

“Do you know the significance of this story, Mum?” Hermione asked. 

Marlene thought back in the story....Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus.....it was widely rumored in certain circles that the three Peverell brothers were the three wizards depicted in the story. But Marlene had never heard much more than that. 

“When I was younger, your grandmother would read me these stories. She had told me once, when I was older that the three brothers were rumored to be the Peverell brothers.”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.....Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. Antioch was the original owner of the Elder Wand...the Deathstick. Cadmus was the original owner of the Resurrection Stone and Ignotus was the original owner of the Cloak of Invisibility.”

Marlene looked at her daughter in amazement. “And how do you know this.”

“Research mum.....these three items are known as the Deathly Hallows. People have been searching for years to unite the Hallows. Dumbledore and Grindelwald, when they were younger...it was their obsession....until Dumbledore’s sister Ariana was killed.”

Marlene sat back in shock and looked at her daughter proudly. She truly was very bright. “Did they ever find any of these Hallows?”

Hermione nodded. “They did....or I should say, Grindelwald did. When he was a boy, he lived with his Aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. She told me that sometime in his teen years, he had stolen a wand....she didn’t know whom it belonged to. I was able to research it, and found out that the wand belonged to Gregorovitch.”

“The wandmaker?” 

“The very one. Viktor told me that most of the students at Drumstrang had their wands made by Gregorovitch. He mentioned to me in confidence that there had been rumors that the wandmaker had been the owner of the Elder Wand at one time.”

Marlene nodded in understanding. “Dumbledore dueled Grindelwald in 1945. He defeated him.”

“Yes, and took the Elder Wand for his own. I wasn’t sure at first, if my theory was correct. But I found some old pictures of Dumbledore before 1945 and after. The wand he carried after his duel was not the same one he had before.”

“Okay....let’s assume you’re correct sweetie, where is that wand now? Dumbledore received the kiss.”

“He did....but before he was arrested, he attacked me and I disarmed him.”

“Merlin’s beard Hermione! Are you saying that you have the Elder Wand?”

Hermione nodded again. “The only person who knows is Lucius Malfoy. I made him take a wizards oath before he gave me the wand. I magically copied it, gave Lucius the copy and kept the original for myself.”

Marlene was stunned at her daughter’s cunning and cleverness. “And what of the other two items?”

Hermione held out her hand, where the Gaunt family ring was sitting on her right index finger. “This stone, on Father’s ring....is the Resurrection Stone.”

Marlene paled, as she looked closely at the ring on her daughter’s finger. There were strange markings on the ring, so it was entirely possible her daughter was correct. Staring at the wall for a moment, Marlene couldn’t help but wonder, “The Invisibility Cloak? Do you have any ideas who might have it?”

Hermione shook her head. “I honestly have no idea....I know Ignotus had it and I’ve traced his family line....there are several possibilities, but so far I haven’t had any success figuring it out.”

Marlene was amazed at how much her daughter had figured out on her own. Her thoughts went back to many years ago.....to a different time with different people. Oh yes, she knew who most likely had the Cloak. Looking over at her daughter, who was watching her with a contemplative gleam in her eye, Marlene smiled wickedly. “James Potter, had an Invisibility Cloak when I was in school with him. Sirius used it on many occasions as it had been passed down through the Potter line for generations.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in excitement. “Then Harry might have it?”

Marlene smiled widely and nodded. “I do believe it is a distinct possibility. If I remember the story from my grandmother correctly, whomever held all three would be the Master of Death.”

“Yes.....don’t you see mum.....if there was a way to make Dad whole again, and you by extension....we could use the Hallows, Dad could still be immortal if he so wished it, but his soul could be healed?”

Marlene looked at her daughter’s hopeful expression and didn’t want to dampen her spirits, but she needed Hermione to understand that things weren’t always that simple. “Hermione, the only way for your Father to be whole is through remorse and I don’t want to burst your bubble, but you need to understand that emotion, it may be beyond what he is capable of. And if it is? You need to let this go. Go after the Hallows if you want, but keep it close to yourself. Do you understand?”

Hermione nodded reluctantly, hoping her mother was wrong in what she was saying about her father. But she had to try, right? If there was a chance her mother could live.....she couldn’t give up now, not when she finally had her family back....her real family. 

“I think we at least need to explore the idea....we have some time, right?”

Not wanting to dampen her daughter’s hopes, Marlene reached for her and gave her a hug. Pulling back, she smiled proudly at Hermione, her reason for everything and nodded.....”Yes sweetheart, we have time.....”


	72. Dueling Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seeks out retribution on behalf of his betrothed and the Dark Lord comes to a startling realization........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to JKR.....

Draco had followed the Dark Lord to Severus’ office, where they floo’d to McKinnon Manor. Once there, Voldemort called for his Death Eaters.......and it didn’t take long until the main drawing room was filled to the brim with the Dark Lord’s most loyal followers. The Lestrange Brothers, Lucius, Thoros, Corban, and Severus were sitting at the head of the table while other members were scattered at the bottom, including Archibald Flint. When everyone had settled, the Dark Lord warded the room and silenced it. 

“Thank you for all coming so quickly. It has come to my attention that one of my faithful followers was directly responsible for the poisoning of my daughter back during her first and second years.”

The looks of shock and anger were palpable in the room. All except Archibald Flint, who had paled significantly at the news. The Dark Lord looked over at the young Malfoy heir who was sitting in the far corner with Blaise, Theo, Montague and Pucey. When the Dark Lord nodded at Draco, the young man stood and walked over to where Archibald Flint was sitting.....snarling in anger the blonde clasped the elder Flint on the shoulder and snarled......”get up.”

The rest of the Death Eaters watched with interest, while Lucius looked closely at his son, who was angrier than he’d ever seen him. The Dark Lord smirked at the Malfoy Lord and nodded his head towards the younger wizard.....Lucius understanding that his Lord was allowing his son to handle this.......very interesting. 

Draco stood facing the older wizard and sneered angrily. “Your son is dead. Killed for what he did to my witch. It’s my understanding you provided Marcus the poison responsible for almost killing Hermione. I gave him veratiserum.......he told me everything.” 

Archibald Flint glared hatefully at the young wizard. “You’re one to talk Malfoy......you taunted Hermione her first and second years as well......”

Draco snarled and pointed his wand at the older wizard’s throat while the temperature in the room dropped at the magic radiating off the young wizard.....much to the astonishment of everyone in the room. 

“I didn’t poison her......I didn’t push her and cause a fall that nearly killed her.......I may have been a bully........but I would’ve never physically harmed Hermione in such a way........what you did......what you encouraged your son to do........that can’t go unpunished Flint.”

Archibald smirked at the younger wizard. “And you think your going to teach me a lesson boy?”

“No.” Draco smirked right back. “I’m going to kill you.....” Archibald scoffed and Draco sauntered back, twirling his wand in his hand. “I’ll even give you a chance to defend yourself.”

“A duel?” Archibald sneered hatefully. “You’re a bit out of your depth, pup.....perhaps you might leave the dueling to the big boys.”

“It wasn’t a request, Flint.” Draco’s smirk widened and Flint looked over at his Lord, who was watching the scene unfold with interest. 

“I have allowed Draco this concession, Archibald......but make no mistake.......you are being challenged to a duel.......to the death.” Voldemort looked at the man who had nearly killed his daughter and his eyes glistened red. He would allow Draco to prove himself, but he was equally sure his daughter would have words for both of them later. 

Archibald removed his outer robes. “Will you call a second?”

Draco considered the man before him. “If there is a wizard here willing to be your second, have him come forward.”

Draco glared at the rest of the Death Eaters, yet none offered to second for Lord Flint. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Draco removed his outer robes and the two men took their stances apart from each other. Each bowed and then the duel began in earnest. Both Flint and Draco raised their shields as hexes and curses started flying at each other. Draco’s shield was stronger than most realized.....Hermione had helped him perfect it after his duel with Weasley. Nothing but an unforgivable could get through it. Draco allowed Flint to go on the offensive for a bit, as he moved in closer to his target. A confringo hex rebounded off his shield, as well as a reductor curse. When Flint threw an expulso, flagrante and a petrificus totalis in rapid succession.....Draco was able to block each curse as it came in. There were some other darker curses that Draco wasn’t familiar with, but his shield held fairly well......finally getting a read on the older man, Draco went on the offensive silently calling forth a barrage of spells....culminating with a modified fiendfyre that he and Hermione had created that blasted Flint’s shield to ash....the resounding shockwave caused the other Death Eaters to look on with shock.....and then Draco yelled sectumsempra......a curse his godfather had invented.....slashing the older man’s chest wide open......

Draco watched in satisfaction as the older man fell to the floor. Silently casting an expelliarmus, Flint’s wand flew into Draco’s outstretched palm with a resounding slap. The older man gasped out his final breaths on the floor of Hermione’s home while Draco watched the life ebb from him with a profound sense of satisfaction. When the man breathed his final breath, Draco cast an evanesco and Archibald Flint’s body disappeared......a few cleansing spells later and the room was good as new. When he was done, Draco looked up and faced the Dark Lord with a bow and stood at attention waiting to be addressed. Lord Voldemort looked over at Lucius, who was watching his son with pride shining from his eyes.....as his gaze wandered over towards his other followers, they were all observing the young Malfoy heir with clear admiration and respect. Voldemort nodded and stood up......walking over to his future son-in-law and clasping him on the shoulder in solidarity. 

“Well done, Draco.”

Draco bowed his head again, humbly. “Thank you, my Lord.”

Voldemort turned towards the younger wizards and gave an appraising look towards Pucey and Montague. Both of them were pale and trying their best to appear unaffected. Turning towards his followers, Voldemort gestured towards the younger wizards. “It would seem that Archibald and Marcus had help with their plan. While it was unwilling on Mr. Pucey’s part, I’m afraid I can’t allow the slight against my daughter to go unpunished.” Looking over at Thoros, Voldemort smiled grimly. “Perhaps your son and Mr. Zabini might be willing to prove their worth to me, Thoros.”

Thoros looked to his son, who sat up a bit straighter and subtly nodded to his father. Thoros returned the sentiment. “We are at your service, my Lord.”

“Excellent. Take them somewhere more suitable to carry out your task. Please provide me with a pensieve memory when you have completed your work.”

Thoros bowed and moved towards his son and his friend. Grasping the shoulders of the two shaking wizards, Thoros led the small group towards the floo and called out ‘Nott Manor.’ 

When Thoros had left with his small entourage, Lucius stood up and walked over towards his son. Words didn’t need to be exchanged, the proud look on Lord Malfoy’s face said it all. Voldemort gestured for Draco to take Archibald’s seat at the table, the symbolism not lost on anyone. Once everyone was seated, Voldemort nodded again towards the young Malfoy. 

“You have exceeded my expectations, Draco....and I’m pleased to see your dueling skills evolving quite nicely.”

Draco’s expression beamed with pride. “I have had excellent mentors, My Lord.”

“Indeed.” The Dark Lord returned Draco’s look. “You have earned your place at the table, and as such, will be expected to receive my Mark upon graduation from Hogwarts.”

Draco bowed his head humbly. “I am honored, my Lord.”

“Perhaps you should return to Hogwarts with Severus.....I’m sure my daughter will be wondering where her intended has gone off to.”

Draco chuckled. “Knowing Hermione, she will be affronted that she missed being the one to dispatch both Marcus and his father.”

The rest of the men in the room chuckled knowingly at the statement, and Voldemort grinned in agreement. “I’m sure she will forgive this trespass, but you can always show her a pensieve memory of the duel......”

Draco nodded. “She will most likely insist upon seeing it.....if only so she can critique my performance and offer pointers in how best to improve my technique.”

The men in the room were openly laughing at this.....so they missed the subtle clearing of a woman’s voice. When the Dark Lord looked up at the doorway, it was to the amused expression of his witch and the stern glare of his daughter. He stood up and sauntered over to the doorway, and once his followers realized who had joined them, all the men stood to attention. 

“Welcome home.” Voldemort grinned at his witch, who smiled demurely in return. Looking over at his daughter, she was looking at her intended with a raised eyebrow, while Draco was grinning back in challenge. 

“Did we miss something?” Hermione inquired sarcastically. 

Voldemort went and stood in front of his daughter, and tilted her face so he could have her undivided attention. “I’m not sure I am pleased with your tone, daughter.”

Hermione to her credit, didn’t cringe at her father’s stern look, she just lowered her eyes in response. “Apologies, Father.”

“Hmmm...” Voldemort shook his head subtly at his daughter, but led her over to her intended, who took Hermione’s hand immediately and kissed the back of it.

Marlene smiled at her daughter, who was obviously put out that she didn’t get to witness the earlier festivities. “We are sorry for interrupting My Lord, but Hermione was understandably curious as to whom was responsible.”

Hermione sighed and looked over at her mother with a hard glint behind her gaze. “Archibald Flint is missing.....” she looked at her wizard and gave him an impish grin, “Did he and his son suffer much?”

The Death Eaters all chuckled at Hermione’s bloodthirsty nature, but Draco just smiled adoringly at his witch. “Yes....they are both dead.”

Voldemort gestured towards Draco. “Your intended was most impressive in his duel against Archibald. Dispatched him quite effortlessly.”

Hermione nodded, her gaze heated as she looked at her wizard. “I’m glad to hear of it.” Looking up at her Father, she gestured towards Draco’s seat. “Am I to assume that Draco has earned his place in your ranks, Father?”

Voldemort grinned openly at how brilliant and observant his daughter was, a fact that was not missed by any of his followers, who were all watching Hermione with nods of open admiration. “He has indeed. I am sure if you were to ask, Draco would be happy to share the memory of the duel with you.”

Hermione nodded and looked over again at her wizard. “I would very much like to see that.”

Draco took Hermione’s arm in his, bowing to his Lord. “I should get Hermione back to Hogwarts, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded his acquiescence and gestured for Severus to join them. “Oh daughter, Nagini might be a bit indisposed for a few days....she had a rather large meal as it were....” the man smirked evilly and Draco chuckled. “You will take care of her Draco.”

“Of course my Lord.” Draco nodded again, bowed and then escorted Hermione from the room, Severus following closely behind. 

Once Hermione and Draco had left the drawing room, the Dark Lord gestured to his followers. “Gentlemen, please see yourselves out for the evening.”

All the men bowed and one by one, apparated off the estate until only Lucius remained. When they were alone, Lucius bowed before his Lord and spoke quietly. “I just wanted to thank you, my Lord, for giving Draco the opportunity to prove himself.”

Voldemort tilted his head in acknowledgment. “He shows promise Lucius.....I was most impressed with how deftly he handled both the interrogation with Marcus and the duel with his father. I believe in time, Draco will become quite a fearsome dueler....which makes me doubly pleased. He will be able to protect Hermione....”

Lucius grinned knowingly. “Perhaps Hermione will grant Draco the illusion that he is taking care of her. I have no doubt that the repertoire of impressive spells my son showed this evening was due to Hermione’s prodigious intellect.”

The Dark Lord stated proudly. “She is quite ruthless when she wants to be.” 

Lucius bowed and took his leave. Marlene watched the blonde wizard floo back to his home and moved out of the drawing room, towards her suite of rooms.....followed closely by Tom. 

“Just how impressive was Draco this evening?” Marlene queried curiously. 

“He was quite efficient and deadly. I’d meant it when I said he showed promise.” Voldemort sighed as he moved into their room, removing his outer robes and sitting on the chaise sofa by the window as he eyed his witch. “Perhaps I should be asking how your conversation with our daughter fared?”

Marlene looked up warily, surprised by the question. “It was fine. Hermione abhors anyone perceiving her as weak....but she truly has struggled these past years. It was heartbreaking to see her break down.”

Tom looked a bit uncomfortable but he nodded just the same. “I would ask you to share those memories, but perhaps it is best that Hermione has some secrets known only to her mother.”

Marlene sat down on the end of the bed and gave Tom a considering look. “That is very understanding of you, Tom.”

Tom seemed to bristle for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he sighed in irritation. “I am learning Marlene. It is not easy for me to deal with the fact that I have a grown daughter who is not only beautiful, but utterly brilliant and diabolically clever.”

Marlene chuckled at Tom’s discomfort. “You will need to learn how to be patient, Tom. You are doing a fairly good job of being a father, I think.”

“Hmmmm.....” Tom muttered distractedly. Looking over at his witch, who seemed to be holding herself a bit more rigidly than he was used to seeing, Tom raised an eyebrow in question. “Perhaps you might share with me what has you on such edge these days?”

The question came as a shock, so much so that Marlene’s breath caught and her eyes widened in alarm before she could stop herself. Tom’s eyes narrowed in realization that his witch was hiding something from him. He leant forward, his eyes locking onto Marlene’s and suddenly she could feel him trying to enter her mind. She could’ve stopped the assault, hid her thoughts...but perhaps Hermione had been right....she needed to be honest with Tom. So she let him in and allowed him to witness the part of the exchange of conversation between Hermione and herself. She showed him enough to let him understand what she was facing, but not any of the particulars of what Hermione had confided to her about the Deathly Hallows. 

When Tom broke eye contact, Marlene fully expected to see unrestrained anger on his face....what she wasn’t prepared for was how ashen he looked. The guilt and horror over his face was palpable and Marlene realized that perhaps she’d misjudged Tom’s level of affection where she was concerned. 

“How long?” Tom bit out hoarsely. 

“I’ve known for years this might be a possibility, but I didn’t know for sure until the night Rodolphus and Rabastan stayed with me.”

Tom tilted his head in consideration. “So, that is why you have not asked them to attend to you recently?”

Marlene shrugged at first, but then sighed and nodded once. “They no longer serve the purpose they once did, so no.....I’ve seen no need to indulge in unsatisfactory relations at this point.”

Tom lifted his head and stared at the ceiling deep in thought before he spoke out harshly. “Would you ever have told me had Hermione not guilted you into doing so?”

Marlene’s countenance gave nothing away, but the shakiness of her answer told Tom everything he needed to know. “No, I wouldn’t have told you.”

Tom nodded, his magic starting to become erratic....he could feel the rage and anger simmering below his skin.....but there was also fear......and something else he didn’t want to name as of yet. He gave Marlene a dark look, stood and walked out of the room. Marlene just sat there in shock as she looked at the empty chaise where Tom had just been.....she felt many things at once, but it wasn’t until she heard the roar of rage and a series of explosions echoing throughout the manor, that she flinched in pain and felt tears streaming down her face in anguish.


	73. An Uncomfortable Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts....where Draco has a confrontation with Pansy Parkinson.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine in any way....

When Hermione and Draco had returned to Hogwarts, Draco led his witch into the Slytherin Common room which was surprisingly empty....except for one very large snake who was digesting a rather large meal and asleep by the fireplace. Hermione smirked at Nagini and shook her head in wonder. 

“Nagini ate Flint?”

Draco chuckled and nodded. “Yes she did. I think the rest of our esteemed house is suitably chastened and horrified in equal measure. Your Father scared them shitless.”

Hermione giggled softly and took Draco’s hand, leading him to the couch by the fireplace where they snuggled up against each other. “So.....just how bad did it get?”

Draco kissed the top of Hermione’s head and shifted her so she was sitting on his lap. Grey eyes met amber ones, that were filled with curiosity and mirth. “Oh....I don’t think our classmates will be forgetting what happened anytime soon.” Hermione titled her head questioningly and Draco just grinned. “I will show you a pensieve memory tomorrow, love. For tonight, I just want to hold you and not worry about our classmates. Your Father did threaten them all....quite spectacularly....so I doubt we have much to worry about before we graduate.”

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Draco’s chest. “That’s something I suppose.” 

Draco hummed in agreement as he tightened his hold around his witch and breathed in her delicious scent. Together they stared into the fire, and Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep. Draco lifted his witch into his arms and made his way to the sixth year girls dormitory. When he reached the door, he knocked gently and was surprised when Pansy opened the door and nodded at him politely. Draco gave his former friend a curt gesture in reply and placed Hermione into her bed, covering her up and placing a small kiss on her forehead. When he went to leave, Pansy grabbed his arm softly, which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

Pansy sighed as she looked into the grey eyes of the only boy she’d ever loved. It had broken her heart when she’d found out he was betrothed to Hermione, of all the witch’s in Hogwarts. When Pansy has heard the rumor of whom Granger’s father was, she simply didn’t believe it. It wasn’t until today, having the Dark Lord invade her mind and the reminders he’d left her with, that Pansy knew just how much the Dark Lord cared for his daughter. Pansy was simply grateful she wasn’t dead.

Clearing her throat softly, Pansy gestured for Draco to follow her out into the hallway. As he was closing the door, Draco noticed Daphne looking at him and shaking her head in exasperation. Draco just smirked evilly and winked at his friend which caused her to chuckle softly. A quick glance at his sleeping witch reassured Draco that Hermione was still asleep, so he closed the door and cast a silencing charm. 

“What do you want Pansy?” Draco sneered. 

“Look Draco.....I know you’re angry with me.....I’d imagine you must hate me after everything, but you had to know that I didn’t know Hermione was the Dark Lord’s daughter. We all thought she was a Mudblood....yourself included. I’m not trying to justify my actions.....but aren’t you being a bit hypocritical in your defense of her after all this time?”

Draco widened his stance and folded his arms across his chest. “I know what I did Pansy.....I said hateful things and I alienated Hermione from Slytherin, humiliated her in front of other students.....I was a bully....it is true. But I would’ve never physically hurt her.....I watched Flint trip her down the stairs and it was I who went and got help for her. I spent a lot of time first, second and third year being a prick....but it doesn’t excuse what they did. They poisoned her, Pansy. Hermione could’ve died. Whatever kind of bully I was to Hermione, I would’ve never tried to kill her.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Don’t kid yourself Drake. You may not have put the poison in her cup....but your words and actions were just as poisonous.....don’t you remember how frail Granger looked back in third year? That was just as much your doing as anyone else’s.”

Draco sneered at Pansy, but deep down he knew she had a valid point. “Look, Pansy. Whatever my faults were....I take complete ownership of them. I’ve apologized to Hermione and she’s forgiven me. The difference between you and I....and the majority of Slytherin is simply this.....I realized the error of my ways back in third year. Well before I knew whom she really was....not because she was the Dark Lord’s daughter....in spite of the fact I thought she was Muggle-born. I tried to fix my mistakes because I saw what I’d done was wrong....and I made the choice to rectify it. Even if Hermione hadn’t been discovered to be the Dark Lord’s Heir, I still would’ve fought for her and tried to help her....if for no other reason because it was the right thing to do.”

Pansy sneered. “But you’d have never been able to be with her if she hadn’t turned out to be exactly who she is. Lucius and Narcissa would’ve never allowed their precious heir to lower himself to openly court a Mudblood.”

Draco growled at the use of the hated name. “I’d stop using that name if I were you, Pansy. And my mother knew about my feelings for Hermione long before we knew she was the Dark Lord’s daughter. My mother stopped the betrothal negotiations with the Greengrass family because she knew I had feelings for Hermione. So don’t assume to know what my parents would’ve allowed. Father may not have accepted it....but Mother has a way of getting him to do exactly what she wants. And if I’d wanted Granger, Muggle-Born or not......trust me when I tell you.....nothing would have stopped my Mother from convincing my Father to let me have what I wanted.”

Pansy’s face paled at Draco’s confession and she shook her head in sadness, realizing her friendship with Draco was likely forfeit after what happened today. 

“Look, I just wanted to say.....I’m sorry about today. I’d never thought we’d end up here, Drake.”

Draco eyed his former friend and one time lover. “No Pansy....you’re right. But here we are and I for one wouldn’t change it. I love Hermione with all my heart and I’m going to marry her. I don’t want any trouble from you....and I mean it when I tell you to leave my witch alone. If anyone comes to you with ideas to hurt Hermione, I fully expect you to come to me. Am I understood?”

Pansy sighed again, but nodded in agreement. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Draco ran a hand through his hair and after a moment went to turn around to head back to his dorms, but he took one last look at Pansy and sighed. “We were friends once Pansy....and for a brief time more than....despite what you might think, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“A bit late for that Drake.”

Draco nodded in understanding before he turned and walked down the corridor and back into the common room and took up residence near the fireplace, where he’d been sitting with Hermione earlier. Nagini looked up at him and titled her head, like she was asking him if he was alright. Draco hunched his shoulders and sighed unhappily, remembering Pansy’s words and not liking the constant reminders of what a prick he’d been when he’d been younger. Looking back at Nagini, Draco leant forward and addressed the snake quietly. 

“Thank you for your help today Nagini.” The snake nodded briefly and Draco smiled fondly at his witch’s familiar. “Am I ever going to be able to forgive myself for how I hurt Hermione when we were younger?”

Nagini hissed something softly and then shook her head...almost as if she were chastising him. Draco just sighed again and stood up, making his way back to his dorm room. Theo and Blaise weren’t back yet, and Draco doubted they’d be returning anytime soon. He felt bad for Adrian....but Montague was a different story. He was sure he’d hear all about it tomorrow from his friends. As he finally drifted off to sleep, Draco couldn’t help but feel grateful that he was able to defend Hermione.....to show everyone in Slytherin that she was his...and that the Dark Lord trusted him to take care of his daughter. He’d be receiving the Mark next year.....and he knew his father had been proud of him today. Draco drifted off to sleep with a small smile upon his face.


	74. Showing Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Daphne have a conversation about the previous evening while Draco finds out what happened to Montague and Pucey and Hermione offers her thanks to Theo and Blaise for their loyalty....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not Mine

When Draco woke the next morning, he wasn’t surprised to see Theo and Blaise asleep in their beds. Casting a tempus, Draco realized he needed to get up and get ready for breakfast. Grabbing his clothes, he headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

In the girl’s dormitory, Hermione was already awake and dressed, waiting on Daphne, who was taking her time getting ready. Pansy, Millicent and Tracey had left a while ago....Pansy was awfully subdued and Hermione was understandably curious as to why. 

When Daphne emerged from the bathroom, Hermione pounced, unable to hold back her curiosity anymore. “Okay, Daph....what happened yesterday? I’ve never seen Pansy this quiet.”

Daphne sat down on her bed and grinned conspiratorially at her best friend. “Didn’t Draco tell you?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, he promised to show me a pensieve memory of what happened, but I want your observations too.”

Looking at the time, Daphne realized they had a good twenty minutes before they needed to head down to breakfast. 

“Well, after you and your mum left.....Draco demanded to know who had been responsible for poisoning you back in second year. He was livid and your Father....well....”

“Scary....I know Daphne. His magic is palpable, but when he’s angry it’s downright blistering.”

Daphne nodded. “The Dark Lord gave everyone one chance to come clean...he threatened to...and I quote....torture them into madness before he killed them....and their families.”

“Merlin!” Hermione chuckled. “I’d have loved to seen the looks on everyone’s faces.”

Daphne laughed at her friend. “You’re evil....you know that, right?”

“Not evil.....just vindictive.”

Both girls giggled at Hermione’s accurate assessment of her personality. “Well, anyway.....Pansy came forward and had your Father look through her mind. Apparently she’d overheard Flint, Montague and Pucey discussing putting poison into your goblet....had Pucey’s house elf do it. Your Father crucio’d Pansy in front of everyone, then had the Headmaster fetch the boys. When Flint came in the common room with Montague and Pucey, they all knew something was up. Professor Snape brought some Veritaserum for Drake and when Flint tried to get away.....Drake had Nagini hold him still.....she even forced Flint to open his mouth when he refused to do so....Drake dropped in the potion and clamped Flint’s mouth and nose closed forcing him to swallow the serum. He spilled his guts.....then your Father had Nagini kill him and eat him. You should’ve seen the looks on everyone’s faces when Nagini......” Daphne shivered visibly, not wanting to finish that train of thought. “When your Father left, he warned everyone in Slytherin House that you and Drake were to be left alone....or he’d kill anyone who didn’t comply.”

“I see.” Hermione smiled softly, touched that her Father cared enough to come to her defense. “How impressive was Draco?”

Daphne laughed loudly at the look on her friends face. “Impressive.”

“Good.” Hermione nodded and grabbed her school bag for the day. “I’m looking forward to seeing the memory now more than ever.”

“Foreplay.....you two are something else.” Daphne snickered at her friend. 

Hermione could only smile in satisfaction. “Draco is excellent at foreplay.”

Putting her hand up, Daphne shook her head. “Don’t want to know......”

“Liar.” Hermione chuckled, while Daphne just blushed in embarrassment. “You really need to figure out a way to get some alone time with your wizard and stop living vicariously through me.”

“How else am I going to learn this stuff?”

“They do have books you know?” Hermione smiled impishly as she and Daphne headed into the Slytherin common room.

“Books on what, love?” Draco smiled, as he stood up and sauntered over to his witch...taking her in his arms and kissing her good morning. 

Hermione’s smile widened as she looked up into her intended’s grey eyes. “Sex.” Hermione whispered so only Draco could hear her. His gaze darkened and he reached around, grabbing Hermione closer into his body. 

“Not fair, love. We have to get you some breakfast and we have classes today. Perhaps after dinner I might be able to accommodate that request.”

Giggling softly, Hermione’s cheeks pinked prettily as she bit her lip. “I’m sorry, did I make a formal request? I don’t remember asking to be serviced.”

Draco growled and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, his eyes were blazing. “It wasn’t a request. I’d promised to show you my memories from yesterday and if I know my witch at all.....I think she will be very pleased with how well I handled the situation. She might even be willing to show me her gratitude.”

Leaning up and whispering into Draco’s ear, Hermione said softly, “I’m still a bit sore but perhaps we might indulge in some reciprocal gratification concurrently.”

The grumble from Draco’s chest as well as the outline of his trousers hardening, showed Hermione how agreeable Draco was to that request. 

“Minx.”

“You two need to get a room.” Daphne rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“What do you think I’m trying to do here, Greengrass?”

“Seems to me mate, that you’re going to be well and truly frustrated for the greater part of the day.” Blaise chuckled as he walked into the room, observing his friends standing there. 

Draco nodded in greeting. “How’d it go last night?”

Blaise ran a hand through his hair. “Pucey is more or less fine, or will be.....Montague....well.....he won’t be doing much of anything for a while.”

“You or Theo?” Draco was curious to know. 

“Theo....apparently the Nott family has some very nasty curses......”

At that moment, Theo came out of the sixth year boys dorms looking a bit haggard, but none too worse for wear. When he got to his friends, Hermione gave him an appraising look. 

“Thank you, Theodore. You too, Blaise.”

Stunned momentarily, Theo could only nod politely. “You’re welcome Hermione.” Blaise also nodded in response. 

Draco led his witch out of the common room, not missing the looks of pride on his two friend’s faces. Perhaps today was the first step in Hermione being able to place trust in his two best mates. Draco knew they were trustworthy.....eventually, if they continued to prove themselves, they might earn their place in the Dark Lord’s circle alongside him.


	75. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes Hermione is still keeping secrets.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......DISCLAIMER.....explicit Dramione coming up

Later that same evening Draco and Hermione did manage to abscond to the Room of Requirement. Together, they watched Draco’s memories of the previous evening, and Hermione had to admit....her intended was most impressive.....and she was only more than happy to show him how impressed she was with him. 

In the days that followed, Hermione had made it a point to keep a very close eye on Harry Potter. If he did indeed have the last Hallow, she needed to find a way to obtain it for herself, and she was having a hard time figuring out a way to do so without killing the Boy Who Lived. She liked Harry well enough, they had talked a few times and he seemed much happier now that he had a father figure in his life. Hermione didn’t know what to think about Sirius Black. She knew from her mother they’d been intimate back in school, in a ploy to gain her father’s attention....but she didn’t know much else. 

Realizing perhaps there was another avenue she might try, she wrote a letter to Narcissa to ask for her help. She didn’t give specifics, only mentioned that she needed a favor and when she came home for Easter Break, she’d like to sit down and talk with her future Mother-in-Law about a problem she needed help in solving. Narcissa had written back and told Hermione that whatever help was required, she was more than happy to help. 

The students in Slytherin House were quite subdued in the week that followed what Theo took to calling ‘the incident.’ Hermione had been preoccupied by her mother’s confession, and started searching through Salazar’s library for anything related to the Deathly Hallows. After the third day of disappearing after dinner, Draco had followed her to their room and taken her aside, demanding to know what was going on. 

“What is going on, love? You’ve been disappearing to our Room for the last three nights. You’re barely eating, and you look tired. Are you sleeping alright?” Draco wrapped his arms around his intended and kissed the side of her neck soothingly. 

“I’m fine, Draco.” Hermione sighed, and leant into Draco’s attentions. The wizard bit her neck in warning and turned her around to face him directly. 

“You’re lying.” Hermione went to protest but Draco just grabbed her and picked her up, tossing her onto their bed in the Room of Requirement and covering her body with his. “Stop it love and tell me what in Salazar’s name is going on? Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?”

Hermione shook her head emphatically, and kissed her wizard reassuringly. “No handsome, I’m not upset with you. I’m just trying to figure out a problem and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

Returning the kiss with a bit more heat, Draco then moved off his girlfriend and sat up, pulling Hermione into his lap. “Well....tell me what it is. Maybe I can help you.”

Sighing sadly, Hermione just laid her head on Draco’s shoulder, while he stroked his hand through her hair, getting more concerned by the minute as to what might be bothering his love. After a few moments, Hermione looked up at Draco and decided to share with him the conversation she’d had with her mum. Draco’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in understanding as he realized that there was practically no chance that Marlene would survive much beyond Hermione’s graduation from Hogwarts. 

“Do you want to get married when we finish school, love?” Draco asked softly. 

Looking at her intended in shock, Hermione wasn’t sure how to answer that question initially. While she knew that’s where they were headed....she hadn’t given much consideration to the when.....not that it mattered to her initially.....she’d figured that they’d get married a few years after Hogwarts was done....maybe after she’d obtained a Mastery.....but now? 

Yes, she’d very much wished for her mother to see her married.....to be there on the day and join in the happiness with her and Draco. Hermione still held out hope that somehow, she’d figure out a way to save her mum and perhaps by extension her father too......but so far none of the books she’d read in Salazar’s library had given her any of the information she’d needed, and she still had to figure out how to get the Cloak from Harry, if he indeed did have it.

Looking at her intended, who was watching her closely, Hermione smiled lovingly. “I would very much wish for my mum to be there, Draco. I’m not sure how much time she has left and I’m not sure if she’s spoken with my father about her situation.”

Draco nodded in understanding. “Have you written to her lately?”

Hermione shrugged. “Its only been a short while, and I’d hoped that she might owl me once she’d talked to Father, but I haven’t heard from her. I suppose I’ll write her tomorrow......I’m just not sure what to say......I haven’t found anything to help me figure all this out.”

“What am I missing love? Are you still keeping things from me?”

Hermione sighed in resignation and nodded. “Please don’t be angry with me....”

Draco stood up and paced in the room, running his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say. Hermione watched her love as he paced, seemingly becoming more agitated with each turn of the room. When he finally stopped, Draco moved over to the end of the bed and knelt at Hermione’s feet. 

“Do you still not trust me?”

“No!” Hermione’s shout filled the room, as her eyes widened in panic. “I do trust you Draco....I love you!”

“But not enough to be completely honest with me?”

Hermione sighed, but grabbed Draco’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Do you remember when I told you that I’ve always had to take care of myself?”

Draco nodded reluctantly. “I remember.”

“And I asked you to be patient with me....that it’s not instinctive with me to be open about things...”

Again Draco nodded. “I know, love.....and believe me....I’m trying to be understanding. But you need to know that I’ll always be here for you.....I’m on your side Hermione.....I’ve tried to show you that you can trust me completely.”

“I know.” Hermione sighed unhappily. Looking into bright grey eyes that’s she’d grown to love immensely, she held out her hand, showing Draco the Gaunt Family ring. “You know what this stone is, yes?”

Draco nodded warily...wondering exactly where Hermione was going with this. “Yes....it’s the Resurrection Stone.”

“It is.” Hermione confirmed. “You know the story of the Three Brothers?” 

“Yes, love......the Elder Wand....the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak Of Invisibility.”

“They’re called the Deathly Hallows....” again Draco nodded. Opening her beaded bag, Hermione pulled out Dumbledore’s wand....the Elder Wand. She handed it to Draco, who took it with a questioning look before his face cleared with understanding. 

“This is the Elder Wand?” 

“Yes....it is.”

Draco’s face paled as he considered his betrothed, who truly...was far more clever than he’d ever given her credit for. “This looks like the wand Dumbledore had? I thought my Father.....” Draco chuckled as he’d realized just why Hermione had his father remain in the infirmary after she’d been cursed by that old fool. “My Father gave you the Elder Wand....because you’d disarmed Dumbledore when he’d cursed you.....Merlin baby.....you’re the Master of the Deathstick?”

Hermione smiled at her love with pride. “Yes I am....it’s allegiance is now mine....the only person besides your father who knows I have the original wand is my mum....”

Draco looked confused for a moment. “Why haven’t you told your father?”

Hermione sighed and gripped Draco’s hand in solidarity....understanding the level of trust she was placing in him not to betray her. “When I’d realized what the ring was....I made a contingency plan to go after the Hallows. I knew from my time with Bathilda, that her Great Nephew Gellert Grindelwald was the owner of the Elder Wand before he dueled Dumbledore in 1945. I’d seen a picture of Gellert as a young man around the age of fourteen in his aunts home. The wand he’d been holding in that photo, was not the same one he’d been pictured with later in life. When I’d first saw the correspondence between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, they’d always signed their letters with the same runic insignia.” Waving her hand, Hermione showed Draco the image that she’d seen in the letters. A triangle with a circle embedded within its perimeter and a line bisecting it straight down vertically. “This is the runic insignia designating the Deathly Hallows. I have two....and I believe I know who has the third.”

Draco moved up and sat next to his love, giving her an appraising look of wonder. “Who?”

“Potter.” Hermione smirked. 

“Fucking Merlin’s Hairy Ballsack!” Draco growled. “Of course the fucking Boy Wonder would have the Invisibility Cloak.”

Hermione snickered at Draco’s disgust. “I’m not exactly sure he does....but according to my mum, Harry’s dad had an Invisibility Cloak when she was in school with him. It’s a long shot, but it’s the only lead I have. Ignotus Peverell, the original owner of the Cloak, could’ve passed it down through the Potter line....the only other familial possibilities that it might’ve gone to were the Blacks and the Prewetts.”

“It’s unlikely it’d be the Black Family....something of that significance would’ve been mentioned by someone somewhere in our family’s history, and I’ve never read anything to indicate that it was.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “The Prewetts?”

Draco shrugged. “The twin Prewetts were killed during the first Wizarding War by a group of your father’s followers....Dolohov among them. If they’d had it....I’m sure it would’ve surfaced by now....possibly been passed down to the Weasley’s and I sincerely doubt that’s the case....so, no.”

“So that leaves the Potter’s then.”

Draco nodded. “How can you find out for sure.”

Hermione smirked wickedly. “When we go home for Easter....I’m going to have your mum do me a teeny tiny favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“You’ll see.” Hermione winked, causing Draco to laugh. 

Grabbing his intended, Draco pulled her back into his lap and kissed her soundly before he pulled away and gave her a stern look. “Any other secrets you need to share with me?”

“No....no more secrets.” Hermione smiled warmly. 

“Good...because I fully intend on taking advantage of the fact we have this big bed to ourselves for the next few hours....”

“That sounds like an excellent suggestion.”

Draco didn’t waste anytime getting Hermione undressed and underneath him. While he was still a bit miffed at her reluctance to open up to him....he decided to let his displeasure be known in other....meaningful ways....

After an hour....he had his little witch writhing and moaning as he kissed, sucked, pulled and nipped at her core....he watched her beg and plead with him for release....which he was unwilling to do until she understood what her punishment was.....

His little vixen was extremely clever when she wanted to be, but it did take her a while to figure out just what his objective was. When she pulled at his hair and screeched out her frustration at being thwarted for the fifth time....she made her plea of apology, promising not to hold back any more secrets from him. 

As Draco pushed two fingers into Hermione’s core....her wetness soaked his fingers as he greedily lapped up her essence. “Why are you being punished, my love?”

“Because I kept secrets from you....” Hermione gasped out in anguish as Draco bit down softly on her clit and worried it between his lips. 

“And are you going to do so again?”

“No.....no Draco....please....I promise to always be honest with you....”

Draco chuckled and hummed as he continued on with his ministrations. “Should I let you come? Only good girls get to come....my love....have you been good?” Draco smirked as he pumped two fingers into Hermione’s quim....which was hot, wet and so very tight.

“Yes...yes...yes Draco.....I’ve been good....please let me come....”

Draco grinned manically as he pistoned his fingers out faster, before moving his lips back to Hermione’s core. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the hardened bud before he lifted his head up and said deeply, “come for me, baby.”

As he moved his head back down into position...it didn’t take more than 30 seconds before Hermione’s back was arching off the bed as she screamed out her release. Quickly vanishing his clothes, Draco cast the contraceptive charm and pushed himself into his very willing witch. His hips moved hard and fast as he held Hermione’s head in place staring down at her with a mixture of lust and anger. “You won’t keep things from me again....” he demanded roughly. 

Hermione shook her head and moaned in passion. “No....I promise Draco....”

“Good.” Draco growled before he kissed her savagely and bit her lip until it drew blood. Hermione’s nails raked down his back, showing her own savagery and Draco felt his control snap as he pounded relentlessly into his witch.....all the while listening to her cries of pleasure before her body clamped down on him like a vise....screaming out his name, causing him to shout out his own release as his orgasm was torn from him like a tidal wave.

“Fuck!” He yelled out in euphoria, before he collapsed onto his witch...feeling her arms cradling him into her body as her legs held him in place....nestled deep inside her. Draco sighed in utter bliss, his breathing deepened and before he knew it, they’d both passed out in sated exhaustion.


	76. Predator......Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corban hunts down the Muggle that assaulted Hermione as well as his family, while the Dark Lord plans to make an example of them all.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......Thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos. I will try and respond to those I haven’t had a chance to in a day or so.....

It had taken Corban Yaxley several weeks of investigation before he’d finally found the young man who’d assaulted his Lord’s daughter. The boy, Aiden Conner, had been removed from the school where the assault had occurred and taken to a boys home temporarily. The blindness as well as being mute had been reversed, apparently the spell damage hadn’t been quite permanent. He was partially deaf, however....but instead of learning his lesson and leaving young girls alone....the Muggle had become even more violent over the ensuing years. His parents were still alive, and apparently had enough money and influence to shelter the little shit from the horrors he’d inflicted on other unsuspecting girls. 

Yaxley had found him at a bar, on the outskirts of Dublin. Apparently he was a student at Trinity College in his last year studying pre-law....his own Muggle father a well-respected legal solicitor in London. 

Yaxley had spent the better part of a week polyjuiced as a college student. He had killed the little twit whose body he’d appropriated.....the kid, Martin Kelley, was in some of the same classes as Aiden Connor. It gave Yaxley an ‘in’ to stalk the Muggle and get close to him. 

As luck would have it, there was a college party off campus that Saturday night. Yaxley attended and brought along Thorfinn Rowle with him as back-up. Rowle having graduated from Hogwarts only five years prior, blended in with the college-aged Muggles....

At the party there were several pretty girls, but one in particular who looked quite a bit like Hermione. Apparently the creepy Muggle had a type because he’d wasted no time sauntering over and offering the girl a drink. 

It wasn’t but a few moments later, that Yaxley noticed the girl becoming a bit unsteady on her feet.....obviously the kid had spiked her drink with something. Catching Thorfinn’s gaze, Yaxley moved into a secluded corner and disillusioned himself, following the Muggle and the girl upstairs into a spacious bedroom. 

Moving over into the corner, Yaxley watched as the girl pleaded for Aiden to stop, but he’d pulled down her pants and was about to take himself out and rape the girl, when Yaxley stunned the creepy little bugger from behind. 

The kid slumped on the girl who screeched, and then her eyes widened as she saw Corban...she started to cry, but Yaxley assured her that he was there to help her. Nodding and sobbing ‘thank you’ Corban obliviated the girl and pressed on his Dark Mark, signaling Rowle that he was leaving. Silently apparating with his cargo, he landed at the gates of Malfoy Manor and met with Rowle there, taking the Muggle through a secret passageway and into the dungeons. 

Lucius was waiting for them....he’d offered his help and had managed to secure both parents earlier that evening from their home. The father was angry and kept demanding to know what was happening, while the woman looked petrified. When they saw their son being deposited roughly at their feet within the cell, the woman screamed in terror and the man just looked ashen. 

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’ve been brought here.” Lucius drawled arrogantly. “It would seem you’ve been quite remiss in your parental duties and allowed your filthy son to terrorize unsuspecting girls.....tonight he would have raped another had not my friend here intervened.”

The man spat out angrily. “You’re lying!”

“And your ignorance does makes you an even bigger fool. You’ve coddled and protected his deviant behaviors.....unfortunately for you all, the parents of one of his early victims has ordered us to bring you here for questioning.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The man said warily. 

“I’m sure you remember Miss Hermione Granger? Yes?” At the name, both parents flinched in recognition. “She defended herself by rendering your sorry excuse for an offspring temporarily blind, mute and deaf....if I’m not mistaken?”

The man’s angry face, indeed let Lucius know that he’d been aware of how his son had been punished. 

“Miss Granger was adopted by her parents....Muggles.....who raised her, but alas couldn’t protect her for the likes of your paedophilic son. Her true parents have claimed her, and as such when her father and mother became aware of what transpired ten years ago.....they were understandably incensed and demanded retribution on their daughter’s behalf.”

The man stood proudly and glared hatefully. “I will have you know I am a powerful solicitor in London.....I will have you all brought up on charges for this!”

Lucius, Yaxley and Rowle laughed deeply at the Muggles histrionics. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken in that assumption....a fact I’m sure you’ll come to understand soon enough.”

Lucius then lifted up his sleeve and pressed on his Dark Mark......while the man and woman moved back into the cell as the Dark Lord swirled into view.....his eyes blazing red and a cold sneer set firmly upon his face. 

“Ah, Corban.....I see you’ve done as I bade you....are these the offenders?”

Yaxley bowed. “Yes, My Lord.”

“And is this the entirety of the family?”

Yaxley grinned maniacally. “No, my Lord. There is a daughter who is currently attending a boarding school in London. I’ve sent Rabastan to retrieve her and he should be here within the hour. Both sets of Grandparents are deceased. The man there, Bentley Connor has an older brother who lives in Bath with a wife and two grown children. The woman, Madeline has a sister who currently resides in the States....just outside Chicago with a husband and a teenaged son.”

Bentley and Madeline Connor looked at the man standing before them with dread and fear. What was going on?

Voldemort smiled eerily at the two Muggles and gave their unconscious son a look of pure hatred. Waving his hand, the boys body jerked violently, causing his mother to gasp and his father to yell in anger. “What the fuck are you doing, you freak?”

“Waking your sorry excuse for a son, Muggle.” Turning towards Yaxley, Voldemort sneered as his magic swirled within the room. “Find them all Corban.....you have until the end of the week.....when I’d said I wanted them eliminated....I meant all of them.”

Bowing deeply, Corban nodded. “Of course my Lord, it shall be done as you wish.”

Returning his reddened gaze back to the Muggles, and seeing that the son was finally awake, Voldemort stalked towards the cell and gave each Muggle a condescending look of loathing. “You allowed your son to violate my daughter.....traumatized her......so you will understand that as her father, I can’t allow such treachery to go unpunished.”

“You have no right!” Screamed the older Muggle, while the Dark Lord waved him silent. “You will find, I have every right and the power to make sure that you will suffer greatly before I kill each and every last one of your family....while you watch....before I end you.”

The Muggle flinched in shock, as his wife whimpered in fear. The son just gave Voldemort a scathing look, as if he didn’t believe a word that was spoken. Voldemort smirked and turned his wand on the boy, saying ‘crucio’ and watched the boy’s body convulse as he screamed bloody murder....writhing on the floor and eventually defecating all over himself. When the abject lesson was done, Voldemort lifted the curse and smiled evilly at the three family members. “You will find that I am highly motivated and am more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Please enjoy your stay here as my guest.....it will be your last.”

And with that, the Dark Lord apparated away, returning home to tell his witch that the first part of their plan had been successful. Marlene had been adamant that she be allowed to offer her own form of retribution for their daughter and he’d not been able to dissuade her. Since learning of her condition, he hadn’t wanted her needlessly exerting her magical core.....she’d threatened to hex him, and he’d reacted in a way that had been very pleasing for them both. She was still recovering however, and he was worried for her in spite of himself, but knew instinctively that Marlene needed to do this.....as did he......

He would call a revel....just this once and make it clear to his followers why they were being offered this boon from him. Marlene had been reluctant and secured a promise that the youngest children would not be harmed, but obliviated and taken to an orphanage. Tom had argued that by doing so, she was possibly condemning them to a similar fate that their daughter had suffered. Marlene had been livid, refusing to speak with him for two days......but after pondering his words, she’d realized that Tom had a valid point.....perhaps it was kinder this way......the children and the younger daughter would be spared a more horrific punishment and Tom would check the minds of the adults to see who had been complicit in the Muggle boy’s acts. Those who had been, wouldn’t be spared......it was the only compromise she would agree to......

Tom sighed as he entered Marlene’s sitting room, finding her reading as she always was.

“Hello, Pet.”

Looking up and smiling softly, Marlene waved her wand and had two glasses of firewhiskey placed on the table in front of her. “Where did you go off to so suddenly Tom?”

“Malfoy Manor.” Tom took a sip of his firewhiskey, feeling the burn pleasantly work it’s way down his throat. “Corban found the boy and his parents....the rest of the family will be there by the end of the weekend.”

Marlene sighed in understanding. “When will you call the revel?”

Tom looked at his witch, and saw her discomfort. “Soon. I know you’re not happy with my choices, but they are mine. You’ve always known what kind of wizard I am....my nature may be tempered somewhat by having two pieces of my soul returned, as well as having a daughter.....but this is who I am. Why do you seem uncomfortable?”

“I’m not exactly. You know how I feel about rape, Tom......I will never agree with that choice and you know that about me.....you always have, so why does it surprise you that the thought makes me uncomfortable?”

Sighing in exasperation and pinching the bridge of his nose, Tom glared at his witch. “I’m not some cuddly wizard who cowers to all your whims Marlene....I’ve conceded certain issues....allowing other men to fuck you and stopping revels because our daughter would think ill of me for taking up a practice that she’d find abhorrent under normal circumstances. But don’t think that just because I no longer practice revels with my followers, that I’m not out there torturing and asserting my will over others. The Ministry is under my control, but there are still some who are resistant to my way of doing things. While most within the Order have moved back into the shadows....there are still a small few who remain loyal to Dumbledore despite his dubious choices. I need to protect what is mine, which includes both you and our daughter. If I don’t seek out retribution on her behalf, I will be perceived as being weak and unable to protect her....and that is unacceptable.”

“So you plan to make a statement to that effect?”

“Yes, and it will be one my followers will not soon forget.”

Nodding reluctantly, Marlene stood up and made to leave the room, but before she did, she turned to Tom and smiled sadly. “I will be gone soon Tom, and you will be responsible for taking care of our daughter...........don’t fuck it up.”

And with that, Marlene left the room leaving a stunned and very angry Dark Lord in her wake.


	77. Soulmates Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione discuss the upcoming revel and strengthen their bond to each other.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....thank you for the kudos and reviews, which are always appreciated. This chapter contains lemons.....More Dramione.....hope you enjoy!

Marlene had taken upon herself to write to Hermione and let her know of Tom’s plans....the capture of the Muggle boy and his entire family.....the revel that was to be called the following weekend. Hermione had sat down in the Room of Requirement in shocked silence, while Draco just rubbed her back as he read the letter once she’d handed it over to him. 

Draco wasn’t surprised by this development at all.....and while he understood the Dark Lord’s need to make a statement where Hermione was concerned, he wasn’t sure if he’d be required to attend the revel or not. He technically wasn’t a Death Eater, yet. However, he felt a deep-seeded need to protect his witch......and felt that he needed to make a statement of his own where Hermione’s safety was concerned. 

The silence was defeating for a while, as the two teenagers held each other. Finally, Draco decided to break the silence. 

“Love....are you okay?”

Hermione shrugged helplessly. “Yeah....” Amber eyes met with grey ones and Hermione could see the worry in Draco’s gaze. “I am not sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, it’s nice to know my father cares enough about me to want to protect me.....but is this more about him making some kind of statement, than about me?”

Draco thought about that question for a moment before he responded softly. “Why can’t it be both?”

The look of confusion on his witch’s face made Draco realize that on some level, Hermione still felt some insecurities where her father was concerned. 

“Baby, listen.....you know your father’s issues and I expect that he’s angry on your behalf.....but I’m also convinced that he’s angry because his choices led to you being left vulnerable. If you’d been raised with him and your mum.....you’d never been put in that situation. You would’ve never been left vulnerable to a predator like that Muggle boy, or being tormented by ignorant pricks like me. So perhaps his reasoning isn’t straight forward.....but can you imagine what you’d do if it was a child of ours?”

Hermione’s eyes widened in understanding. “I’d kill anyone who hurt our children Draco.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Draco smiled softly and kissed his witch’s lips before he pulled away. “As would I. I think the Dark Lord needs to let everyone know that you are off limits and he is doing it the only way he knows how. Which is terrifying and completely understandable for a wizard like him.”

Sighing back into the couch, Hermione tilted her head up and the ceiling and scrunched her nose in contemplation. Draco smiled at that look, knowing she was pondering something deeply. When amber eyes finally met his when she turned her head and looked at him, the look behind her eyes was resigned. 

“Do you think you’ll have to attend?” Hermione asked softly. 

Draco shrugged. “Possibly. But trust me when I tell you baby, I won’t partake in rape.....I’m not going to compromise our relationship in any way.....even if it means my torture.....”

Hermione’s sat up in shock. “You don’t think you’d be asked to do something like that? Do you?”

Draco shook his head. “No....if I was any other wizard....perhaps? But I’m your betrothed, baby. Your mother would undoubtably have a thing or two to say if something like that were required of me.”

“Do you think that’s why she sent me the letter? To give us a heads up?”

This caused Draco to nod slowly. “Probably.” Taking Hermione into his arms, Draco tilted her gaze up to meet his. “What about you, love? Would you want to take part in this? If your father were to ask you to attend, to stand by his side?”

Hermione’s gaze became shuttered as she thought about what Draco was asking her. Would her father require her to be a part of his revel? And if he didn’t ask her, would the other Death Eaters perceive her as being weak if she didn’t partake?”

“If I don’t go it will serve to make me look weak, and if I do?” Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “Is this some kind of test?”

Draco coughed out a laugh as Hermione’s gaze darkened angrily. “Isn’t everything love?”

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” Hermione growled out unhappily while her blonde wizard smirked. 

“I’d rather you fuck me, love. We’d both enjoy it more.”

Hermione folded her arms and harrumphed petulantly. “What if I don’t feel like it right now? I think I feel a headache coming on.”

Draco rolled his witch underneath him and grinned. “I have the perfect cure for what ails you baby. Why don’t you just lay back and let me take good care of you for the next hour or two....” waggling his eyebrows suggestively, caused Hermione to giggle at how ridiculous her wizard was....and how quickly he could diffuse her rotten mood.

“You’ve been studying up on the texts my mum gave you, yes?”

Draco’s grin turned feral as he nodded. “Of course. What are you thinking?”

“Well....” Hermione bit her lip enticingly, watching Draco’s gaze darken in response as his chest rumbled with want. “There was that section about tantric sex........and I was thinking.....” 

“That you’d like to try it?”

Hermione nodded, and Draco kissed her deeply before he removed himself from on top of her. Pulling her off the couch, they moved over towards the bed and slowly took their time undressing each other. 

When they’d finally moved onto the bed, Draco sat down and gently took Hermione’s waist, straddling her on top of him. The two of them just spent a while kissing each other deeply....nipping and pulling on each other as they breathed each other in. Draco’s erection was nestled between Hermione’s core as she slowly slid herself against him, feeling herself getting wetter by the minute, all the while their lips never separated as they continued to kiss and breathe each other in. 

When Draco finally lifted Hermione’s hips up and very slowly, lowered her onto his shaft, he whispered ‘iungere essentia nostri” and felt a tug on his magical core erupt from his chest as it swirled around them both. Hermione whispered the words at the same time, and her own core responded in kind as she felt a similar tug on her chest, and then saw a swirl of gold move over and around herself and Draco. 

Once she was fully seated, and could feel every inch of Draco pulsating inside of her, they both breathed each other in and started to move very slowly....their hips swirling and undulating at a leisurely pace. Every so often the gold swirls would change, ebb and brighten....when they’d diminish, Hermione and Draco would repeat the spell.....and move in sync. Breathing and controlling the baser urges of their bodies to rut against each other. 

As time passed, the urge to cum became much stronger and harder to resist. The strain on Draco’s face was at times, almost pained as he would push Hermione down on him harder, and then try and breath through the urge to thrust. Her inner muscles clamped down on him like a fucking vise.....and the pleasured pain was indescribable. Trying to relax his body and mind, Draco kissed Hermione breathless and the two lovers stayed like that for an hour.....just slowly working each other over.....Draco’s surprise at the fact that his erection could last so long was a secondary thought to the need to orgasm.....

As time passed, groans, moans and whimpers filled the air. The sounds and smell of sex permeated through the Room of Requirement. The candles that were burning on the table were flickering with the static electricity of the magic that was being expended within the room. Eventually Draco couldn’t hold off anymore and he whispered to Hermione that it was time. Clenching onto Draco’s shoulders, the sweat that was pouring down her body, and that of her wizard’s, was causing Hermione to have a difficult time gaining purchase on Draco’s body. Digging her nails into Draco’s shoulders, the hiss of pain that came out of his lips caused Hermione to kiss him fiercely and when she pulled back slightly, she nodded and together they whispered out ‘munus implere’......

The golden swirls constricted around them both, their bodies arched into each other’s as their orgasms hit simultaneously. The spent groans of both of their bodies as they shook violently caused their orgasms to continue on for nearly a full minute. When they were finally spent.....both Draco and Hermione fell over onto the bed....still joined together but utterly exhausted. 

Hermione didn’t know how much time had passed that she and Draco just lied there, curled around each other....breathing each other in. Her body felt both exhausted, and oddly energized at the same time...the remnants of their magic still flowing though her. It was both heady and comforting. 

Draco was completely knackered, but his body was radiating with warmth and vitality. Hermione’s magic felt like sunshine, tasted like green apples and smelled like vanilla and jasmine. He was on sensory overload.....and he fucking loved it. Grinning like a maniac, Draco buried his face into Hermione’s neck as he breathed her in......she was life and love, and for not the first time he realized what a lucky fuck he was. 

When they’d both sufficiently calmed, Draco managed to disentangle himself from his witch with a unhappy groan. He could spend the rest of his life buried inside of her and die a very happy wizard. Looking over at Hermione, whose eyes were closed in bliss, Draco smiled at how utterly shagged she looked. Her skin was flushed beautifully and her normally bushy hair was completely out of control. His smile softened as he realized how honored he felt, being able to see her like this.....and it also made him conclude fiercely, that he could never share her with someone else.......and that thought made him frown deeply. 

Hermione opened her eyes in that moment and felt her face scrunch as she saw Draco’s face change from happy to angry. “Handsome....you okay?”

Draco’s gaze caught Hermione’s in shock, then his face softened as he smiled at his witch. Realizing he probably should explain himself, he moved onto his back and enveloped Hermione into his arms. Her chin was on his chest as she looked up at him questioningly. 

“Just thinking......about something your parents told me.....”

“About?”

Draco sighed and looked down at his witch with love. “Your mum mentioned something about her bond with your father....and I didn’t give it much thought....but now I’m beginning to wonder if perhaps I should have.”

Hermione sat up and looked down at Draco’s with confusion. “What do you mean?”

Sitting up and grabbing Hermione’s hand, Draco placed a small comforting kiss on the back of her knuckles and then proceeded to share with Hermione the questions he’d been pondering after the conversation with her parents. Primarily about Marlene..... 

“Your mum told you about her soul being incomplete and eventually it would lead to her death......when we bond completely, you would possibly be able to heal her soul....but because your father can’t feel remorse, it wouldn’t work? Correct?”

Hermione nodded, not sure what Draco was trying to get at. 

“Do you think your father is capable of remorse?”

Hermione’s eyes widened momentarily as she considered this, and then shook her head sadly.  
“No....I don’t think he is.”

Draco nodded again in agreement. “I doubt it as well.....so if you were to gain access to all the Hallows.....do you think the power of the Hallows would be enough to save your mum?”

“I don’t know....I don’t have enough information on how the Hallows work....and all the research I’ve done hasn’t given me a clue as to how one become’s Master Of Death.”

Draco looked at his witch and a small little smile crept upon his face. “There is one person who just might have that information.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed in confusion before they cleared in understanding. She smiled beatifically at her brilliant, beautiful wizard and clapped her hands in glee. “Grindelwald.”

Draco nodded. “Yes......Grindelwald.”

Hermione tackled Draco and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes she looked down at her wizard and grinned impishly. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.....” jumping off their bed, Hermione dashed into the en suite that had appeared........giggling at the shocked looked on Draco’s face.

“Hey!” Draco sputtered, as he watched his witch run off into the bathroom laughing....with him following closely at her heels. The little minx never ceased to amaze him.....and always kept him on his toes......Draco smiled inwardly as he realized that no matter what happened in the future, they would always have each other.


	78. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s distractions start to affect her schoolwork so she decides to form a study group, much to Draco’s displeasure.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine in any way, shape or form.......

By Wednesday Hermione hadn’t heard from either her mother nor her father about the upcoming revel. Draco however, had received a letter from Lucius that morning at breakfast, telling him he would be required to return to the Manor Saturday after dinner. When Draco had shown Hermione the letter at breakfast, she’d read it and then promptly burned it into ash using wandless, silent magic. The looks on the faces of everyone, but particularly those at the Slytherin table, were filled with awe.

Hermione didn’t care about people’s reactions, she stood up angrily and gave the Headmaster a heated stare....conveying without words that she was pissed......Severus’ raised eyebrow and a lowly drawled ‘indeed’ was all she received for her troubles. 

Grabbing her book bag, Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and headed towards Arithmancy, which she unfortunately didn’t share with Draco. When she got to class, she took her time taking her assignment out and going over her calculations while waiting for class to start. 

Zacharias Smith was in this class with her.....Hermione was a full year ahead in Arithmancy as well as in Herbology. Professor Vector had graciously allowed her to take the class with the seventh years, as she’d already completed the sixth year curriculum by Christmas.

When Smith entered, he moved over towards his seat next to Hermione and sat down, smiling in that boyish way of his. He was reasonably intelligent for a Hufflepuff, but the boy wasn’t subtle with his interest....and Hermione was in no mood today for flirting. 

“Hermione, are you alright?” Zacharias asked lowly. 

“Hmmmm.....I’m fine....thanks.” Changing the subject, Hermione tapped on her homework assignment. “Were you able to calculate the parameters on the last sequence for the final problem?”

Smith looked at his homework and nodded a bit reluctantly. “Yeah, but I have to admit, I’m not sure if the conjugation is Eleusinian or if it’s more abstract in nature. I went with the Orphic translation and took it from there.”

Hermione’s brow scrunched in confusion. “Why would you assume the numeric value to have Orphic components?”

Smith shrugged. “Well, there are some parallel elements of Pythagoreanism, but we don’t have enough information to determine which one was the precursor. I went with the notion that the Orphic translation might be more relevant, since we are predicting death rites or in this case....a causation of death.”

Hermione’s eyes widened with interest.....she hadn’t even considered that a viable line to pursue. Looking back at her calculations, she quickly redid the problem, going by what she’d remembered from memory and then looking at the possible predictive outcomes. When she was done, she handed her results to Smith, who looked them over and smiled appreciatively. 

“Merlin, Hermione....you are brilliant. I didn’t even think about this last calculation here.....it makes so much more sense when you add that in.”

Nodding in agreement, Hermione smiled genuinely at her classmate. “It’s I who should thank you, Zac.....I didn’t even consider this permutation.....but I really think it fits in better with the overall context. Perhaps it might help us to take some time every week and form a study group. I usually don’t study with anyone....but for this class it might be a good idea.”

Zacharias flushed with pleasure. “You and Malfoy don’t study together?”

Hermione shrugged. “Well, Draco’s not just anyone..........but he doesn’t have this class with me and he’s busy with prefect duties and Quidditch practice too.........I don’t think it could hurt forming a group with those within this class. Maybe Cho would like to join us?”

Zacharias sighed, he was reluctant to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Hermione alone. He also knew what Malfoy would do to him........especially if Draco knew how interested he was in Hermione.

“I’ll talk to Cho and see if she’d be interested in partnering up.”

Hermione nodded and smiled. “That would be great. Thanks.”

The two finished the class in a companionable silence, unaware of the interested set of eyes following their conversation, or wondering how they could us it to their advantage. 

When the class ended, Hermione walked out of the room with Zacharias following closely behind. When she entered the hallway, she noticed immediately her wizard lounging up against the wall, looking every bit as gorgeous as always. Sighing softly, she didn’t miss the way Draco’s gaze narrowed on Zacharias, nor the way the other wizard glared back. 

Draco sauntered over and reached for her bag, enveloping her into his arms and kissing the side of her forehead in greeting. 

“Hello love.....you really to head to Potions?”

Looking up with amusement, Hermione nodded. Turning around before Zacharias disappeared down the hall, Hermione stopped the Hufflepuff by calling out his name. 

“Thank you again for helping me today.....don’t forget to ask Cho and maybe we can study in the library tomorrow night around seven. Start our next assignment early?”

Zacharias smiled widely and nodded, trying very hard not to look smug. “I’ll do that...and yes, tomorrow works fine....I’ll see you then.”

Watching the other wizard leave, Hermione felt Draco’s arm tighten around her waist. Feeling him stiffen, she looked up into deep grey eyes that were darkened with anger. 

“You’re studying with Smith now?”

Hermione lifted her hand and ran her fingers along Draco’s jaw and towards the back of his neck, gently lowering it down until his lips met hers in a tender kiss. When she pulled away, Draco’s anger had cleared a bit, and Hermione nodded as she gestured for them to head down to the dungeons for Potions. 

“Smith actually helped me today....I think I’ve been so distracted with everything I actually messed up a problem on my homework, and that has never happened before. When he’d explained his answer, I’d realized I hadn’t even considered that particular variable. You’re not in this class, handsome. And I can’t afford to not do well....so yes, study group.....Smith....hopefully Cho Chang and myself.”

Draco’s body relaxed a bit as he held Hermione a bit closer to himself. “I trust you baby....him on the other hand.....”

“Yes....I’m aware of Mr. Smith’s interest......but that doesn’t mean he’s not an adequate Arithmancy partner....so please don’t be jealous....you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“And what kind of boon am I to receive for my concession?” Draco grinned mischievously. 

“Boon?” Hermione laughed in shock. “Really?”

“Mmmhmmm...” Draco growled as he pushed his witch into the alcove just outside the Potions classroom. As Draco dropped their bags, Hermione cast quick ‘silencing’ and ‘Notice me not’ charms before Draco pushed her against the wall and snogged her senseless. 

After a few minutes of intense snogging, Hermione pulled her head back and giggled. “You are incorrigible, handsome.....and if you think I’m going to give you some kind of incentive for being a dominant, jealous wizard......I’m thinking you just might need a reminder in whom your dealing with.”

Draco grinned naughtily. “You gonna tie me up and have your wicked way with me?”

“Would that stop you from being a possessive prat?”

“Not in the slightest, my love......you like that I’m possessive.....admit it......” Draco spoke between kisses and Hermione couldn’t deny that she did find a few of Draco’s questionable tendencies somewhat endearing.....on occasion......

“So what if I find your dominance a turn on......don’t let it inflate your already large ego...”

“My large.......what?” Draco’s eyebrows waggled with impudence and Hermione couldn’t help herself, she laughed out loudly. 

Draco’s grin lit up his face as he took in his witch’s happy smile. “Feel better?”

Hermione’s gaze softened as she gave Draco a soft kiss full of meaning. “Yes....you always make me feel better.”

Walking out of the alcove, Draco placed both their book bags over his shoulder and grabbed Hermione’s hand with his other hand. “We can talk about what we need to do later.....but for now I just want you to know......whatever you decide about this weekend, I’ll support you.....”

“I know.....let’s get to class, if I’m correct.....Severus is probably letting my father know of my displeasure as we speak.”

As it turned out, Hermione was correct in that assumption.


	79. Slytherin Trust and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus calls the Dark Lord to his office to warn him of Hermione’s state of mind....and the ensuing conversation makes Hermione realize that her Father is far more Slytherin than she ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine.....😢

Severus Snape really despised being the Headmaster most days.....and today was no exception. In all his years of teaching, he’d never once given any consideration to eventually taking over for Dumbledore......he’d always thought that Minerva.....with her overblown sense of fairness and self-righteousness, would be a perfect replacement when Dumbledore finally dropped dead. 

But here Severus was.....fucking Headmaster of hundreds of hormonally challenged dunderheads, and the worst part was, he didn’t even get to teach anymore. If someone had told Severus Snape that he’d actually miss teaching the imbeciles running around this place, he’d have scowled and promptly invented some useful hex to turn the blighter into a giant flobberworm....then squeeze the green mucus out of said flobberworm.....utilizing it for something useful, like Wiggenweld Potion.

But alas......that was simply not meant to be....as he found himself summoning his Master, all because the Dark Lord’s daughter had obviously heard about the upcoming revel and in his infinite wisdom, the Dark Lord thought it would be a good idea to..............what? Severus shook his head in exasperation.....he really hated people sometimes.

In a flash of green flames, the Dark Lord walked into the Headmaster’s office, looking immaculate...........but irritated at being summoned. 

“This better be important Severus.” The Dark Lord hissed unhappily.

“That depends on your definition of important, My Lord.” Severus drawled impassively, not even flinching when his Lord’s eyes flashed red at his impudence. 

“Perhaps I’ve been remiss Severus......how long has it been since I’ve properly ‘crucio’d’ you?”

This caused Severus to smirk slightly. “That would’ve been after you returned from your sabbatical my Lord, and realized that your daughter had not been treated with the deference she deserved.”

Voldemort sat down in the chair across from the Headmaster’s desk and sent a harsh glare toward his loyal follower. “Are you chastising me, Severus?”

“I would hardly admit it if I were, My Lord. On the contrary....your daughter appears to be quite upset about something today. Young Mr. Malfoy received a letter.....I can only assume it was from Lucius....perhaps about this upcoming weekends festivities? I’m sure Hermione is feeling a bit, shall we say......” Severus waved his hand in the air........like he was brushing away something insignificant. 

Voldemort’s eyes glowered at Severus. “What did she do.....set the Great Hall on Fire?”

This did cause Severus to nearly smile, which caused Voldemort to look at his follower in shock. “Wandless, silent magic.....burned Draco’s letter to ash....most spectacularly I might add.”

Folding his hands up, Voldemort grinned. “She’s quite powerful....more so when she’s angry.”

“Perhaps you might decide whether you intend to have her participate this weekend. I’d imagine, knowing Hermione as I do.....she’s wondering why you haven’t shared your plans with her.”

Tilting his head back, the Dark Lord let out a groan and Severus’ eyes shot up at the nearly domestic frustration of his Lord. “Being a Father is harder than I’d imagined it would be. I miss the days when I could just kill and torture without having to worry about taking my daughter’s feelings into consideration.” The Dark Lord hissed the word ‘feelings’ like it was an incurable case of Dragon Pox......the disgust was palpable.

“I’m not sure I’m the best one suited to have this discussion with, My Lord. I detest children, they are undisciplined blighters who waste my time complaining over the most incessant, ridiculous things. It’s a shame there isn’t some sort of blanket ‘imperius’ that could be placed over the entirety of Hogwarts.....it would make my job far more tolerable.”

Voldemort chuckled at Severus, knowing that he was at least, partially serious in what he was suggesting. “So my daughter.....” 

“Is apparently having what amounts to a temper tantrum....if the look she sent my way this morning was any indication. I felt it was prudent to contact you.....as in some fashion, I’d rather face a straightforward ‘crucio’ than anything she might come up with in that devious little mind of hers.”

At this, Voldemort laughed loudly. “Perhaps you’re right. I did indicate when we spoke last that I would include her in my plans...”

“She is in Potions as we speak. Should I send for her to come here?”

Voldemort waved his hand in acquiescence, so Severus summoned a piece of parchment, wrote the missive and cast a ‘lacus statim’ to Professor Slughorn. The parchment ‘popped’ away and nearly ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door. 

“Enter.” Severus drawled out, watching with amusement as Hermione opened the door, her eyes widening at seeing her father sitting there, looking both parts irritated and amused at his daughter. 

“Come in my dear.” Voldemort waved the door shut as Hermione moved into the room a bit hesitantly. 

“That was fast.” Hermione tried not to sound petulant, but by the dark look both Severus and her father sent her way, she didn’t quite manage it properly. 

“Sit.” Voldemort hissed at his daughter and waved Severus out of the room. 

After the Headmaster had taken his leave, Hermione and her father stared at each other for a few moments until Voldemort sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

“Speak Daughter......you obviously have something on your mind if Severus of all people, felt it necessary to summon me here.”

Hermione crossed her arms in irritation. “You promised me that you would keep me involved in your plans.....yet I had to hear it from mum that you are calling a revel this weekend?”

Voldemort hissed in frustration. “Yes, I am, and I won’t insult your intelligence by explaining why. I will however tell you the same thing I shared with Marlene......I am not a good wizard.....I’m never going to be. What happened to you is inexcusable and if I hadn’t obliviated your Muggle guardians.......I might’ve killed them for their lack of taking care of you properly.”

Hermione stood up, her hair crackling in anger. Voldemort inwardly grinned at his daughter’s show of strength. She wasn’t afraid.....

“Those two people were the only people in my life who gave a damn about me for years!” Hermione’s hands clenched at her sides as her magic radiated around her potently.

“And you don’t think I give a damn about you?” Voldemort’s voice was dangerously low as he looked at his daughter with eyes that were blazing red with emotion. 

Hermione deflated a bit, looking down at her father and shook her head. “I didn’t mean to infer otherwise, Father. I know you do....in your own way.”

Voldemort sat back and eyed his daughter intently. “You are upset about your mother....and as a consequence, are angry with me.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock at her father’s accurate deduction. Yes, she was angry.....angry at the situation and unsure how she was going to be able to fix it. Sitting down in her chair, Hermione gave her father a look that he hadn’t seen from her......was it fear? That thought left him feeling unsettled. 

“I’m angry yes.....but I’m afraid too. I don’t want to lose mum....not when I’ve just gotten her back. How am I supposed to feel about any of this?” 

Voldemort sighed and leant forward, staring at his daughter as she tried to get control over her emotions. “Hermione, I am unsure what to say to you about any of this. But I can see both Marlene and I have been remiss in not sitting down with you and discussing this as soon as it was made aware to me. However, I must offer my thanks,” at this Hermione’s eyes widened, “your mother most likely would not have told me had she not confided to you about her situation. I have done Marlene a disservice, not consciously on my part. As you are aware, your mother and I are mates and this was discovered by myself long after I’d made my horcruxes. I know what Marlene shared with you about remorse, and she is correct in her assumption that my choices have left little room for that particular emotion in my life. I have regrets.....some....not many. You and your mother are the two I will concede to. My anger at the hardships you’ve faced has more to do with my sense of responsibility where you’re concerned. You are my daughter.....my Heir.....if I don’t avenge those wrongs perpetuated against you, how can I assure your safety from those who might seek to harm you? Or even try to use you to get to me?”

“Then why not tell me this....why not give me the choice? You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to attend this weekend.....you sought to make that choice for me! I’m not some wilting violet that needs to be protected from the evils in this world! I’ve seen it Father..............I’ve faced the haters and tormentors....and I’ve risen above it all! Why do you seek to shelter me? I didn’t and haven’t asked you to! Do you not trust me?” Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she valiantly held them back. 

“Do you not trust me daughter?”

Hermione reeled back in shock as if she’d been slapped. “I.....what?”

Voldemort chuckled at his own flesh and blood. “You my dearest child, think I don’t know how your brilliant mind works....always planning ten steps ahead......did you think I didn’t know about the Hallows? Did you think it didn’t occur to me that when you took out Albus Dumbledore, that you might’ve done so with an objective in mind? Do you think so little of your own father that you really thought I didn’t know the significance of that ring on your finger?”

Hermione’s face paled in shock....as she looked into her Father’s face and saw the truth of his words. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Voldemort chuckled deeply, enjoying the look of shock on his own child’s face. “Because I was very curious what you had planned....and I must admit, I wanted to see if you could find them all. You don’t have the Cloak I’m assuming, but if I had to hazard a guess....you know where it is....or at least, who might have it?”

Hermione nodded, dumbfounded while Voldemort just smiled at his daughter’s discomfort. “Well.....I suspect whatever your initial motives... or contingencies....they have changed......haven’t they?”

Hermione just nodded again, too stunned to speak. 

Voldemort stood up and went over to his daughter and gave her a light kiss on her head. “I will expect you to attend Saturday with Draco.” Tilting her face up so he could look into her eyes, Voldemort looked at his daughter sternly. “If you were anyone else.....I would’ve never allowed these concessions and would’ve acted accordingly. But you are my daughter Hermione....flesh of my flesh.....you have given me your loyalty and I value you above all others. Do you remember the conversation we had when we first met about trust and loyalty?”

Hermione nodded. “You told me that loyalty is a difficult concept but trust is even more rare, and valued.”

“And do you remember what you said in return?”

“That loyalty is hard to find and trust is easy to lose.”

Voldemort nodded. “You also said that ‘actions speak louder than words’.....”

“I did.”

“And what do you think your actions have shown me, my dear.”

Hermione’s head dropped as a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Her father tilted her head back up as she looked into his eyes....that weren’t red at the moment, but a deep forest green. “That I don’t trust you enough to be honest with you.”

Voldemort nodded. “And that is partially my fault.....if you hadn’t been so consumed with self-preservation for so many years, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. How can I fault you for something I am partially responsible for and how can I as a father berate you for traits that I have benefited from over these past years? I may be a Dark Wizard....but I’d like to think I’m not a hypocrite, at least not where you’re concerned.”

Hermione laughed and stood up, hugging her father tightly. To Voldemort’s credit, he allowed this concession, wrapping his arms gently around his daughter and returning her affections, even if it was briefly. 

“I will see you Saturday.”

“Of course Father.....and thank you for coming to talk with me.”

“You’re welcome Hermione.”

The Dark Lord left the way he had come, and Hermione was left amazed at just how Slytherin her Father really was.


	80. Mother, Daughter Bonding: Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to McKinnon Manor to see her Mother and discuss the upcoming Revel......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos, which are always appreciated.....

Hermione had spent the rest of the week pondering over her conversation with her Father. When she’d returned to the Slytherin common room after classes were done, Draco was waiting for her and had been curious as to why she’d been summoned to Severus’ office. When Hermione told Draco about her conversation with her Father....all of it....Draco had paled at first, then laughed at how shocked his witch must’ve been at the Dark Lord getting one over on his own daughter. 

Hermione had pouted of course, but then realized that things could’ve turned out very differently for her under the circumstances. Her father was right, she had made the choice initially to go after the Hallows as a contingency plan. It was a matter of self-preservation at that point, because she hadn’t known what to expect and it was always good to be prepared. 

She had lost a bit of that self-preservation this year. She had become somewhat complacent due to not having to fear for her life or being constantly on guard that someone might try and hurt her. It was both disconcerting and comforting to realize that she had people in her life now that genuinely wanted to protect her, and were willing to go to great lengths to do so. 

When Saturday approached, she had asked Severus if she could floo home to McKinnon Manor after lunch. She desperately wanted to see her mum......she needed to know what to expect from this evening. Hermione didn’t want to be unprepared in any way.....

Moving through the floo and into the McKinnon library, she was pleased to see her mum waiting for her with some tea and biscuits. 

“Hello darling, you are looking well.” Marlene smiled at her daughter, pouring tea for the both of them. 

“Hi Mum.” Hermione took a seat across from her mother, nodding her thanks at the cuppa that was offered her. 

“I must say this is a pleasant surprise.” Marlene took a sip of her tea and set her cup back down on the saucer. “I suppose you have a reason for coming to see me today?”

“Can’t a girl just want to spend some time with her mum?”

Marlene laughed. “Yes, I suppose a girl can....but we both know that you are a girl no longer. You and Draco have sealed your bond....I think that qualifies you as being a woman, don’t you think?”

Hermione sat back and gave her mother a considering look. “I thought my bond with Draco wouldn’t be sealed until we were married.”

Marlene gave her daughter an indulgent look. “Under normal Wizarding laws, yes....but the soul bond you both share was sealed when you consummated your relationship.”

“But I haven’t had any manifestations of my inheritance.....how is that possible?”

Sighing softly, Marlene took another sip of her tea and set her cup and saucer on the table. “It is always better to seal the bond before the transition takes place. I know your Father and I shared that with Draco. The succubi trait does not always manifest every generation within our family.....and as such may skip you altogether. Your Father and I wanted Draco and you to be prepared in case it did manifest....but it was never a fait accompli.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “I have to admit, I’ve had Draco reading up on most of this....as I’ve been so busy worrying about other issues.”

“Like the Hallows?”

“Mmmhmmm....” Hermione gave her mum an amused look. “Dad knows....”

Marlene’s eyes widened in shock. “Did you tell him?”

“No....sneaky snake that he is.....figured it out on his own. Apparently I’m predictable in the sense that I always have a contingency plan in place and he guessed correctly my motives in wanting Dumbledore to attack me.”

Marlene laughed outright at Tom’s cunning. “Your father is a Slytherin through and through Hermione. Was he angry?”

“Not as such.....I was suitably chastised....and I quote....for not trusting him enough. Apparently my penchant for self-preservation is an admirable trait, which he both praised and admonished me for equally. He did infer that if I’d been anyone else, he would’ve had no choice but to eliminate me.”

Marlene’s eyebrows raised into her hairline at this confession. “He said as such?”

Shrugging, Hermione rolled her eyes. “Not in so many words....but it was implied. Most kids get put in time out, on restriction or have their favorite toy taken away......apparently those things are too plebeian within our family. Death threats are more the order of the day.”

“Perhaps I need to speak with you Father again about refining his parenting techniques.”

Hermione had gone to take a sip of her tea, but at her mother’s words, she nearly choked on the liquid. “I’m sorry?”

Marlene waved her hand elegantly, clearing Hermione’s airway and smiled softly at her daughter. “I might have told him....and I’m quoting verbatim....not to fuck it up.”

The look of shock on Hermione’s face was priceless, before she threw her head back and laughed joyously, causing Marlene to join in her daughter’s mirth. 

“You didn’t?” Hermione breathed out, once she’d calmed down. 

“I most certainly did. Your Father is learning as he goes.....and while I’m not thrilled with your attendance at tonight’s revel, I do understand the reasoning behind it.” 

Hermione’s demeanor changed instantly. “Ah yes....the revel.”

“And the main reason I’m seeing you today.” Marlene gave her daughter a knowing look. “So, you wish to know what might be in store for you this evening?”

Hermione nodded. “I need to be prepared, mum. I refuse to show weakness but I’m not sure how to prepare for something like this.”

Marlene reached for her daughter’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “I can only share with you what I knew from before....and even then, it wasn’t much.”

“I know a little bit.....and I know that some of the older Death Eaters weren’t very happy when Father stopped the practice of revels when he returned.”

Marlene nodded. “Walden McNair, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood and Archibald Flint were probably the most vocal from what Tom shared with me. Walden has a particular penchant for torture and enjoys the pain he inflicts. Some of the other Death Eaters were willing participants however.....and yes, rape of Muggle women was often a part of revels. Your Father never partook as far as I’m aware....but it didn’t stop his loyal followers from indulging their baser proclivities.”

“Draco is worried what might be required of him.”

Marlene’s gaze darkened. “Of that you need not worry Hermione. I have spoken with your Father and he agrees with me that the bond you both share would be irreparably damaged should Draco be required to engage in such acts. I will be there this evening. It will also be my first revel.....and I must admit, as much as I wish to enact retribution on those who have hurt you.....I find myself conflicted over the children.....primarily the sister of the boy who hurt you. I have been down to the dungeons at Malfoy Manor and have observed, disillusioned of course, the dynamics of the family. The youngest girl seems to keep her own countenance and doesn’t speak to anyone.....it concerns me.”

“Will the entire family be brought in together?”

Marlene nodded. “Most likely. Your father will want to set a firm example and will not waste anytime entering their minds to find out who was complicit and who wasn’t.”

“And those who weren’t, will they be spared?”

“Inasmuch as they will likely die a quicker death.....but I’m afraid your Father will not be swayed on this issue Hermione. I’ve said my peace and can do no more. Whatever transpires this evening, understand that this is fundamentally whom your father is. With you and I....we are the exceptions to the rule. You will need to find a way to reconcile what you will witness this evening and it will change the way you see some of the Death Eaters going forward. I also wanted to share with you that I have secured a vow of loyalty from Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange for your benefit. Should you ever require aid, they will help you.”

Hermione looked at her mother in shock. “Do I want to know how you were able to convince two of Father’s most faithful followers to do such a thing?”

Marlene smirked wickedly. “You’re a smart woman, Hermione. I’d like to think I don’t need to spell out such things to you.”

Hermione nodded, her skin flushing uncomfortably. “No, I can figure it out for myself.....thanks Mum.”

“Good. Why don’t you go take a nice hot bath and relax a bit before this evening. I will bring you something appropriate to wear later on before we floo over to Malfoy Manor together.”

“Okay.” Hermione stood up and headed towards her suite of rooms, wondering how she was going to be able to get through the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudo or review!


	81. The Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revel takes place at Malfoy Manor and Hermione’s inheritance manifests........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains VERY DARK THEMES.......NON/CON RAPE.....TORTURE......and implied INCEST........please don’t read if these things are triggers for you.....that being said....it’s a Revel, and it’s meant to be Dark........as always, characters aren’t mine......

Later on that evening found Hermione staring at herself in front of the mirror in her room. Her mother had brought in a set of black robes that were form fitted and draped down to the floor. The cloak she brought for her to wear was also black, had silver thread embellishments.....one in the form of a snake. 

The hood on the cloak was large enough to cover the majority of her face, and for this Hermione was grateful. She wasn’t sure how well she’d do at keeping the emotions at bay, but she knew this was a kind of test.....and one she had no intentions of failing. 

When she was finally ready, Hermione grabbed her wand and beaded bag and headed for the floo in the library where she knew her mother would be waiting for her. When she entered, her eyes widened at how beautiful her mother looked. Her formal dress robes were cut very similarly as her own, but they were a dark forest green, almost the color of her Father’s eyes. Her mother’s cloak was the exact same style as her own, and Marlene’s smile was gentle as she came over and enveloped Hermione into a warm hug. 

“Are you ready?”

Taking a fortifying breath and bracing herself, Hermione nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright then.”

Together they went through the floo, calling out for Malfoy Manor main drawing room. When Hermione entered the room, there were at least thirty Death Eaters surrounding the perimeter of the room, all dressed in black cloaks and all wearing Death Eater Masks. Hermione felt her heart rate increase at the site of the masks. She had heard about them of course, but seeing the effect up close and personal was quite daunting and oddly exhilarating at the same time. 

Looking at the masks, Hermione couldn’t place any of the people before her. There were a few women present, which was easy to see by their formal robes.....but the majority of those present were men. The Dark magic within the room was palpable. 

Her mother led her over to a spot near the entrance, and Hermione stood there silently. After a few moments her father walked in with Nagini at his heels.....the snake hissing in warning. Once she’d slithered into the room, Nagini made her way straight for Hermione and wrapped herself around her mistress, clearly intending to remain there, and Hermione was grateful to her friend for her protection. Nagini could clearly sense her unease, if the soft whispered words of comfort in Parseltongue were any indication. 

The Dark Lord looked back at where his daughter was standing with Nagini wrapped around her and smirked. It was clear that Nagini could sense Hermione’s uneasiness, but outwardly at least, his daughter appeared calm and composed. Marlene looked beautiful and he could feel the darkness of her aura as it reached for his. He smiled inwardly as he sent a flow of magic back towards his mate. He knew that as much as Marlene thrived in her darker nature, there were still things about his nature she found disconcerting. When she’d been younger, and a bit more naive to the ways of the world, it had been easier to shelter her from his darker proclivities. Not anymore. That thought made Voldemort pleased.

When the Dark Lord had entered, the room became deathly quiet. The anticipation of what was to come was palpable within the room. Voldemort nodded to his Death Eaters and stood proudly in the center of the room, commanding attention. 

“My friends, welcome. Tonight I have a special treat planned for your amusement. A Muggle Family who have displeased me greatly, will be given to you all......to do as you see fit. I fully expect you all to remember this boon that has been given you.”

All the heads in the perimeter bowed humbly before their Lord. Hermione looked over each mask as they all stood at attention, wondering which one was Draco. He wasn’t a full-fledged Death Eater yet, but she imagined that her Father had given him a mask for this evening. As her eyes moved around the room, her gaze caught on one person whose gaze was fixated on her. The mask staring at her had darkened swirling embellishments surrounding the top of the mask, eyes and down the cheeks, but what gave it way was the Fleur de Lis sitting prominently on the forehead between the eyebrows. Hermione was convinced that it was Draco under that mask and she had to admit, the mask suited him very well, and she found herself smiling softly at how beautiful he was, even behind a mask. 

Soon, the small group of Muggles were brought into the drawing room. There were eleven in all. Three older men with women who probably were their wives. Two men in their early twenties, a young girl no older than Hermione’s age, another teenage boy and the disgusting piece of filth that has attacked her back when she was seven. She’d would’ve known him anywhere. 

When they all were brought in, and forcibly brought to their knees.....the women starting whimpering in fear.....all except the youngest girl who looked around the room with interest. One of the men seemed to be struggling to speak, and clearly had been bound with a silencing charm. All of the Muggles were kneeling on the floor naked....and Hermione didn’t miss the deep chuckles and sneering comments of some of the Death Eaters within the room. 

Walking over to the silenced man, the Dark Lord grinned manically. “It would seem that these Muggles have felt it acceptable to allow their son to rape young girls at will. It would also seem that all within the room have some knowledge of the boys proclivities. Aidan Connor,” Voldemort gestured to the perpetrator of Hermione’s early nightmares as a child, “took it upon himself to attempt to violate my daughter when she was only seven years old.”

The angry hisses within the room on Hermione’s behalf made her feel warm inside. She knew that the majority of her Father’s followers respected her and did not perceive her as being weak. She looked up again and saw Draco’s gaze locked on Aidan....and she could feel his magic.....it’s darkness swirling in anger and hate......it was heady.

The Dark Lord grinned evilly. “Walden, my friend. Perhaps you might get the evenings festivities started. The parents, sister and Aidan here will be left to last....but feel free to choose another to begin with.”

The Muggles whimpering escalated as Walden chuckled deeply and came over, walking towards who looked to be the sister of Aidan’s mother. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the left side of the room, before he conjured what Hermione could only describe as some kind of wooden bench with cuffs and chains attached to it. The woman screamed in fear, while her husband and son looked on in anguish. The son stood up to attack McNair, but the wizard waved his wand and slashed the boys chest open, causing his mother and father to scream and plead for the wizard to stop. 

More laughter was heard around the room as McNair strapped the woman to the bench and before Hermione could say anything, McNair had unbuckled his pants and forced himself into the woman from behind....her screams of pained terror causing the other Death Eaters in the room to openly laugh at loud as McNair brutalized the woman while her son watched, crouched and bleeding out on the floor. 

Hermione looked over at Draco, who to his credit, kept his eyes focused solely on her, and her alone. Holding his gaze, Hermione allowed herself to become lost in his eyes.....she could barely make out the grey embers from this distance. But as she held onto his gaze, she tried to block out the deafening screams of the woman as well as her family, as they begged for mercy. 

But there was no mercy to be found in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor that evening. Both women had been brutalized, as well as both of the grown boys, who’d been tortured by several of the Death Eaters. The younger boy lay dead on the ground, bled out from his wounds. After several hours of non-stop punishment, the Dark Lord had the bodies of the extended family members removed and the only remaining Muggles in the room were Aidan, his father, mother and younger sister. 

Hermione had watched the younger girl throughout most of the evening, and she had been the only one to not plead for her family. She sat there, stoic, unaffected......it was disturbing......and it hadn’t taken long for Hermione to understand why. When the truth hit, she gasped out softly, her eyes connecting with the blue eyes of the girl.....who looked unafraid but resigned. 

When the Dark Lord addressed Aidan, his voice was downright deadly. “Aidan Conner, you have spent the better part of your life being protected by your parents. You tried to rape my daughter, and it was only due to her ability to protect herself magically that you weren’t successful.”

He then pointed his wand and cast a ‘crucio’ at the boy, who screamed in agony while Voldemort grinned manically. After an indeterminate amount of time, the Dark Lord looked up and gestured to Draco to come forward, which he did without hesitation. 

“I believe you have your own form of retribution to administer, Draco?”

“Yes My Lord.” Draco bowed and then moved towards the Muggle who was twitching on the ground in pained aftershocks from the Dark Lord’s curse. 

Draco waved his wand and after a few seconds the tremors stopped. The Dark Lord looked at Draco questioningly, and at this point, Draco had removed his mask so that the Muggle might see him clearly. 

“You violated my witch, you Muggle piece of filth. I’m going to enjoy this.” 

Draco then reached into his pocket and brought out a charmed snake. Casting the ‘gemino’ that his witch has taught him, the snakes multiplied and slithered across the floor towards the offender. Draco stood and whispered ‘irrita faceremus’ and suddenly the snakes started converging onto the boy, who was screaming in fright......the snakes started biting and penetrating everywhere they could. Soon, the Muggle Aidan was screaming on the floor as the snakes violated every part of his body....pushing their way inside as the Muggle writhed....just before he collapsed unconscious, Draco cancelled the spell, cast refreshing and healing charms, then watched as Aidan’s body calmed itself. Once the Muggle was fairly recovered, Draco started all over again. This time he cast an Avis and then transfigured the crows into dragons before silently casting an ‘oppugnno’ and watching his dragons burn the Muggles flesh from his body......this went on for a while....Draco casting and recasting spells......healing and starting all over again. 

Finally Aidan Conner begged for death. It was what Draco had been waiting for. He then took out a small metal box covered with runes from his robes and cast an ‘engorgio’ which made it the size of a coffin. He then levitated the Muggle into it and cast one final spell........conjuring flesh eating beetles, dermestids.......and soon the coffin was filled with them. Draco watched in satisfaction as the beetles started eating away at the Muggles flesh, the screams were terrifying, and the Dark Lord watched in admiration at the young Malfoy’s creativity. It would seem his other followers were suitably impressed and even his daughter had a small smirk on her face as the coffin closed and a permanent silencing charm was placed. Draco then waved his wand and vanished the coffin from the room. 

The Dark Lord looked at the Malfoy Heir and smiled. “Where did the coffin go, Draco.”

“To a site I prepared earlier today within the Malfoy woods. It is inaccessible by anyone other than myself. Based on the eating patterns of the dermestids, they will slowly eat him to death over the next month or so, I also cast a regenerating bubble head charm that will keep him alive during that time. I felt it was a fitting end, My Lord.”

The Dark Lord clapped his hands and laughed in glee. “Well done Draco.”

Draco bowed humbly and took one last look as his witch before he took his place back within the Dark Lord’s ranks. 

Moving to the daughter, the girl looked up at Voldemort completely unafraid. Quirking an eyebrow at the young woman’s look, Voldemort grinned. “And you are Meghan Connor, if I understand correctly?”

The girl nodded, her face giving nothing away. “And what should we do with you, young Meghan.”

The girl laughed out loud to the shock of everyone within the room. Hermione felt it was time to speak up about her suspicions. 

“Father,” she hissed in Parseltongue, “there is something wrong with the girl.”

Voldemort turned towards his daughter and saw Marlene grab her daughter’s hand in solidarity. So her mother had sensed it as well.....that was....definitely something she’d have to talk to her mum about later.

“What do you mean?” Tom hissed in warning. 

Hermione took off the hood of her cloak, so her father could see her entire face. “You have looked into her mind?” She hissed back softly.

Voldemort nodded and responded in kind. “Briefly. But enough to know she knew of what her brother was doing.”

“I believe she may have been a victim as well.” Hermione hissed out sadly, feeling Nagini squeeze her gently before the snake hissed out in agreement. 

The look on the Dark Lord’s face was one of complete shock. He hadn’t spent much time in the girl’s mind. He had seen enough to know of her complicity..... but still.....

Looking over at the girl, he raised his wand and silently cast a ‘legilimens’ as he made eye contact. He entered the girl’s mind and after a bit, found that she had managed to place rudimentary barriers on her thoughts....which he thought strange that a sixteen year old Muggle girl would have the ability to do such as thing. It took a minute, but once he got passed the barriers, the memories came forward and what Voldemort saw made him very, very angry. 

The girl had been violated not only by her own brother, but by her father as well. The mother knew.....she had gone to her mother three years ago and begged her mother for help....and the woman did nothing. She allowed the abuse to continue.....and the girl had only survived by self learning a form of rudimentary Occlumency to keep herself from going insane. When he’d seen enough he pulled back out of her mind and stood there as the girl, Meghan, stared at him with absolutely no fear, nor panic....but her eyes were dead......lifeless.

The Dark Lord’s magic swirled dangerously as he looked over at his witch and his daughter. Marlene could feel Tom’s anger as it hit everyone within the room, causing many to gasp with pain. He went over to the girl’s father and grabbed the man by the throat and hissed......”you violated your own child? Allowed your son to do the same?”

The man flinched when he heard the shocked yells of the Death Eaters within the room. Marlene looked at Tom and said quietly, “The woman?”

Tom nodded, which told Marlene all she needed to know. Before anyone could stop her, she moved in a blur to the woman and grasped her head within her hands, sending out a shield to prevent anyone from stopping her. 

“You have allowed your daughter to suffer by the hand of your husband and son....you aren’t worthy of mercy.”

In a flash, Marlene’s aura changed and her body darkened into her otherworldly form, causing the woman to scream out in terror as her essence was pulled from her body like a sieve. When it was done the woman’s body crumpled to the floor in a heap of bone, while all the Death Eaters watched on with awe. 

The girl Meghan laughed out joyously. “The bitch is dead......well, that was something I suppose. Are you going to kill my sorry excuse for a sperm donor now.....I’d like to watch that before you kill me, if that’s alright.”

Everyone in the room was shocked silent before Voldemort chuckled. “And how would you wish for your father to suffer?”

Meghan shrugged. “Does it really matter.....it can’t undo what’s been done to me.....nothing can give me back my innocence. I just ask that when you kill me, you make it quick. I’d rather not be someone’s plaything anymore, if that’s alright with you.”

Hermione looked at the girl, who was stoic and resigned in equal measure. She watched as her father cast an ‘avada’ and Bentley Connor was no more. He then considered the young woman before him, but before he could move......Hermione walked over and knelt down in front the girl. 

“If we could take your memories away.....so you don’t remember what has happened to you, would you wish to live?”

Meghan looked a bit perplexed but then shook her head. “Can you heal my body too? I may never be able to have children because of what was done to me...” Hermione’s breath caught and she looked up at Draco, who seemed to be unable to process this new information. He looked pale and ashen......

Hermione gave her mum a look and Marlene smiled softly and nodded once, letting her daughter know that she understood the unspoken question....

Hermione then looked to her father, who was watching her closely and hissed in Parseltongue. “I think I can heal her Father.....will you allow me to do this and spare her more pain?” 

Voldemort’s eyes widened as he came over to his daughter and lifted her up to stand, looking into her eyes. “You are sure?”

Hermione nodded again. “I want to try.”

Tom gazed over at Marlene, who was pale and shaking a bit from using her powers. He sighed in resignation, understanding on some level that Marlene had permanently taxed her core.....and it would likely have deleterious consequences......facing his daughter once more, Voldemort nodded. 

“You can try.”

Moving back down to her knees, Hermione faced Meghan and smiled gently. “I can possibly heal you, give you back what was taken.”

Meghan looked dubious. “I’m not sure anyone has the power to do so, but you can try.” Hermione went to reach for the girl’s face, much like she’d seen her own mother do with the girl’s mother......but before she could place her hands, Meghan grabbed one of her wrists and said firmly. “If this doesn’t work.....if you can’t heal me and make me forget.....then kill me....”

Hermione nodded and placed her hands upon the Muggle girl’s face and closed her eyes.....searching within her own magical essence to see if she could find what she needed. As she quieted her mind, she traced her magic to her core.....and felt her betrothal necklace hum with energy and life. Her whole body felt warm and comforted.....which radiated out of her core and into the rest of her body. Her eyes were closed, so she didn’t see what the rest of those within the room did. 

Hermione’s aura, instead of darkening like her mother’s, started to glow like a bright golden light. It moved out from her chest and through the rest of her body, enveloping herself and the Muggle girl.....

Draco gasped as he felt Hermione’s magic pulsate through his own body and felt his own magic respond in kind. His own aura began to glow, and Marlene smiled to see that her daughter and betrothed were fully soul bonded, as she knew they were destined to be. 

The rest of the Death Eaters were astonished at the connection of their Lord’s daughter and the Malfoy Heir. Voldemort took Marlene’s hand and squeezed it, knowing that their daughter had finally come into her full inheritance. The fact that she could access her powers at will, and had not suffered the same fate Marlene had, made Voldemort happy for his heir......but it also made him realize in that moment, what he’d denied his mate because of his choices.

Once the glow faded, Hermione’s eyes opened and Meghan drifted down to the ground asleep. Moving to stand, she felt Draco’s presence at her side immediately. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, “You are amazing, my love.”

Hermione moved back and Voldemort motioned for Severus to come forward. “Check her Severus, see if any physical damage remains.”

Severus moved forward and ran some scans with his wand. When he was finished he stood and conjured a blanket to cover the young woman’s body. “She appears healed, My Lord. There are no physical manifestations of abuse that my scans could detect although it might be wise to bring in a more seasoned Healer to run some additional tests. I would be happy to remove her memories, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded. “Take her with you back to Hogwarts and have Madam Pomfrey look her over. If she gives the girl a clean bill of health, remove those memories and come to me.....we will determine how to best reintroduce her back into the Muggle World.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Severus bowed and then nodded to Hermione once before he levitated the girl and took her back to Hogwarts with him. 

Tom then faced his daughter and her intended. “You’ve both done very well tonight. Return to Hogwarts and I will speak with both of you soon.”

“Yes My Lord.” Both Hermione and Draco said in union, before they made their way to the floo, calling out for the Headmasters office. 

When they were gone, Tom turned to his followers to address them. “You have all done well this evening. Let this night serve to remind you all what happens to those who try and hurt what is mine.”

All those present bowed in understanding and the Dark Lord took his leave with his witch.....he needed to get her back to McKinnon Manor before she collapsed.


	82. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts and try to get back to normal, but soon realize that someone is talking out of turn about the previous nights revel.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts and made their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione’s magic was swirling like a current along her body and she could feel Draco’s magic responding in kind. They barely made it through the door to their room, when they started ripping each other’s clothes off in a frenzied need of lust. They stayed that way for the entire night and well into Sunday afternoon. Hermione was insatiable and Draco was enjoying every minute of it.

When they finally returned to the Slytherin Dorms on Sunday afternoon, the common room was filled with students from all the years. Theo, Blaise and Daphne were in their usual spot by the fireplace where Nagini was curled up asleep. Crookshanks had taken to sleeping under the chair near Nagini over the last few weeks. Her silly half-kneazle had spent the better part of the past two years away from the dorms....Crookshanks didn’t like any of the students here, and barely tolerated Draco, which Hermione found amusing. For some reason in the last few weeks, he’d taken to sleeping near Nagini and Hermione had to wonder if it had taken this long for her two familiars to finally learn to accept each other. 

She’d felt a bit sad at first when Nagini had come to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year and she hadn’t seen Crookshanks for nearly a month. At Malfoy Manor and McKinnon Manor, the two never had to interact much. Crooks really didn’t seem all that enamoured with anyone but her. Nagini spent quite a bit of time with her Father and seemed to enjoy Draco’s company. Crookshanks was, simply put, a one person familiar. So it made Hermione happy to see that at least Nagini and Crooks were trying to get along. 

When she walked over to the sixth year group with Draco....Nagini raised her head and hissed softly, before lying back down and going back to sleep. Crookshanks on the other hand, meowed indignantly and jumped up onto her lap....purring loudly and begging for a bit of attention. 

Draco scowled at the cat when it hissed at him. “I don’t get it love....Nagini loves me, but this evil orange fur-ball seems to hate me.”

Hermione giggled. “Perhaps Crookshanks is less forgiving than Nagini.”

Crooks stretched on Hermione’s lap and meowed loudly, causing her mistress to smile affectionately at him. “Well, I just don’t get it.”

Hermione shrugged and petted Crookshanks for a few minutes more, until the half-kneazle decided he’d had enough and jumped down....curling up in his new favorite spot and going back to sleep. 

“You know,” Theo stared softly, “familiars are usually only loyal to their one human companion. It’s fairly unusual for a familiar to have more than one master or mistress.”

Hermione gave Theo an interested look. “I did read that somewhere, come to think of it. But I’ve never really considered why Nagini has bonded with me.....perhaps it has something to do with my Father ordering Nagini to protect me above all others. He apparently didn’t make an exception for himself.”

The shocked looks within their small group was telling. “Your Father bade his own familiar to protect you.....that’s, simply put.....unheard of Hermione.” Theo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to process that bit of information, while everyone but Draco just seemed unsure of what to say. 

“Well, for whatever reason I’m glad of it.” Said Draco firmly. “I can’t think of a better protector than our Nagini here. She’s terrifying when she wants to be.”

Hermione gave her wizard a quick peck on the cheek. “You just love Nagini because she protects your sorry arse.....”

“Hey!” Draco growled playfully, nipping at Hermione’s neck, while their friends laughed at their antics. 

“It’s alright love....I don’t mind sharing Nagini with you. Besides, we both know she’d kill you in a heartbeat if you ever tried to hurt me.” 

Draco smiled fondly at his little witch. “True enough, lucky for me I have no plans of ever hurting you.”

“Good to know, handsome.”

Their friends all groaned at their display of lovey ickleness, which caused Hermione to giggle softly. She then watched as Theo threw up a silencing charm and wrung his hands together nervously. 

“Where did you go last night, Drake?”

Draco gave his friend a harsh glare, while Hermione raised en eyebrow at the question. 

“Why do you ask Theo?” It was Hermione who inquired. 

“Well...” Theo cleared his throat a bit, “I overheard Avery, Vaisey and Bletchley talking last night. Avery mentioned something about a revel, and from what I’d overheard, his Uncle was supposedly taking part.”

Draco’s eyes darkened as he looked over at the seventh year boys, who were trying very hard to be inconspicuous, but were watching their group closely. Looking at his witch, who rolled her eyes in response, Draco kissed her forehead and turned to face his friends. 

“I wasn’t aware that the Dark Lord was allowing his followers to broadcast what happened last night. That being said, yes.....there was a revel.....and to my knowledge, it was a one-time concession from Our Lord. He had some family business to resolve and I believe he wanted to make a statement to his followers where Hermione was concerned.”

Theo sat back and nodded while Blaise and Daphne looked a bit unsettled. “Did you have to participate, mate?” Blaise inquired softly. 

“Yes, Blaise. I actually made the request of Our Lord to allow me to hand out my own form of retribution on the most notable offender. He saw fit to grant my request, thankfully. I suspect he might have a thing or two to say if he knew that certain people were talking out of turn about last night.”

Blaise nodded thoughtfully while Theo grimaced. “My dad never mentioned it to me, so I was surprised when I’d overheard. But your right, Avery has a big mouth and likes to think he’s more connected than he really is.”

Hermione sighed unhappily. “I sincerely doubt that any of my Father’s followers are idiotic enough to speak out of turn. That being said, thank you for telling us Theo. I’ll have to decide how to best handle this.”

Theo bowed his head. “Of course Hermione.”

Hermione stood up and smiled at Draco. “I’m going to go take a bath, love. I will see you all down in the Great Hall for dinner.”

Draco stood up and gave his witch a short, yet possessive kiss. When he pulled away, Hermione beamed up at him. “Did you make your point?”

Chuckling, Draco nodded. “Minx.”

Winking at her intended, Hermione left their group and headed upstairs to her room to freshen up. Draco sat back down and sighed, tilting his head back on the rest of the couch. Theo, Blaise and Daphne gave their friend curious looks. 

Daphne decided to ask the question all three of them were wanting to ask. “The Muggle boy....is he dead?”

Draco moved his head forward and stared at his friends before his gaze hardened. “Not yet.....but he will be soon enough. He’s being slowly eaten to death my dermestids as we speak, buried alive.....I thought it was a fitting punishment....well, one of many.” Draco smirked at the memory of what he’d done to the filthy Muggle.

Theo coughed in shock. “Salazar’s balls mate....seriously?”

Draco nodded, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his thighs. “Yes. The whole thing was brutal mate. I was worried for Hermione on how she’d handle it, but she was amazing as always. She never gave away any of what she was feeling. I swear, I don’t think I’d realized just how many sick fucks there are in the Dark Lord’s inner circle.”

Theo nodded in agreement. “My Dad told me once about McNair and Rookwood. Told me to never be alone around either one of them. Apparently McNair has a penchant for torture. During the first Wizarding War he particularly enjoyed raping and torturing Muggles.”

Draco nodded, rubbing his hands over his face as he recalled just how much McNair had enjoyed himself last night. “I can confirm what your Dad told you, Theo. If I hadn’t witnessed it first-hand, I don’t think I could’ve believed that someone could be that perverse.”

Daphne sighed shakily. “And Hermione had to watch that?”

Draco looked at his friend. “She kept her eyes focused on me nearly the entire time. I wouldn’t look away and neither did she. Nagini was there too....wrapped around her....I could hear Nagini whispering in Parseltongue to Hermione......I don’t think she was any happier about Hermione being there than I was.”

Daphne sighed in relief. “Well, that’s something then.”

Draco gave his friends all a haunted look and proceeded to tell them about the Muggle girl, Meghan Connor. When he was done, Daphne had tears coming down her cheeks, while Theo and Blaise looked like they both were going to be sick. 

“That’s fucked up, Drake!” Blaise said angrily. 

“Yeah it is, mate.” Draco confirmed. “If it hadn’t been for Hermione, I don’t think the girl would’ve wanted to live. Merlin, I can’t imagine how she’s managed to do so for all these years....” Draco shook his head incredulously at the thought. 

All four Slytherins were quiet for a bit until Draco noticed the time. “I’m going to get cleaned up and head down to dinner. I’ll see you guys there.”

Cancelling the silencing charms, Draco headed for the boys dormitory leaving Blaise, Theo and Daphne to ponder their conversation. 

When dinner time arrived, Draco waited for his witch to emerge from the sixth year girl’s dormitory. Theo, Blaise and Daphne had left already, and except for a few underclassmen, Draco was the only person in the common room. 

As he sat there, Draco’s mind filtered back to the previous evening and went through what had transpired in his mind, analyzing the actions of all those present. McNair, Rookwood, Avery, Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., and the Carrows particularly enjoyed the torture they’d inflicted. Draco simply hadn’t realized that his two friends’ fathers were that demented. Goyle’s mum had passed away at the end of their second year....but Crabbe’s mum was still alive. Both men had taken part in the rape of one of the Muggle women. That didn’t sit well with Draco at all. 

His own father had participated.....tortured the brother of Bentley Connor. Lucius was quite skilled and inventive with the torture....and it had opened Draco’s eyes a bit to how ruthless his father could be when he wanted to. He knew his father had been livid when it was discovered what had happened to Hermione all those years ago. He had even written to Draco about how devastated he’d been on Hermione’s behalf....more so because he had been there when Yaxley had shown the Dark Lord and Marlene the memory from Daphne’s conversation. The guilt Lucius harbored was something Draco could empathize with.

Draco hadn’t been lying when he told his friends that he’d kept his eyes focused strictly on Hermione during the worst of the torture....but he’d heard.....everything. He had desperately tried to shut his mind closed, using his Occlumency to help buffer the screams of pain and horror. But he’d been so focused on Hermione, that it was near impossible to do. He’d heard every scream, every laugh, every one of the pleas for mercy.....and while he couldn’t say he was sorry that the Muggle Family had gotten what was coming to them......inside he knew that if it had been his and Hermione’s daughter......he’d have burned the world down to protect his own children, but still. 

Shaking his head out of his morbid thoughts, he looked up just in time to see his witch walking into the common room looking achingly beautiful in those Muggle jeans she favored and a pretty amber colored jumper that brought out her gorgeous eyes. He smiled as he walked over, enveloping his witch into his arms and kissed her breathless. 

“Merlin, you’re stunning.” 

Hermione blushed prettily as she took her hand and ran it over Draco’s cheek and into his hair. “As are you, handsome. Let’s go get something to eat....I’m starving.”

Draco grinned naughtily. “Hmmmm.....nothing like working up an appetite, is there?”

Giggling at her wizard, Hermione grabbed his hand and lead Draco out of the common room, heading for the Great Hall. “You’re incorrigible, but yes.....I agree with that sentiment. We missed both breakfast and lunch doing unspeakable things to each other.....I for one, need sustenance before I can even think about entertaining a repeat.”

Draco laughed. “Well then my Lady, lets get you fed. I don’t want to be accused of being a wizard who fails in his duty to take care of his witch.”

“You are very attentive, handsome.”

“I am at your service, my Lady.” Draco bowed formally, smiling at Hermione’s laugh which echoed down the hallway as they made their way into the Great Hall.

Once they were seated and Draco dished up Hermione’s favorites, conversation at the table consisted of the upcoming Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw. Draco had practices scheduled this week for Tuesday and Thursday after dinner. Hermione reminded Draco of her study session with Smith and Cho Chang, which would be taking place that Thursday evening in the Library before she left to go to the owlry. Draco scowled, but wisely didn’t comment on it. Theo and Blaise both gave him looks of amusement, knowing that their best mate didn’t trust Smith anywhere near his witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated❤️❤️❤️


	83. Marlene and Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath following the revel, Marlene reconnects with an old lover....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos....

The next few weeks of school flew by. Hermione had indeed heard from her Father a few days after the revel, his letter had indicated his pride in how well she had comported herself.....but he also inquired as to the state of her health and Magic. It was a bit odd, but Hermione had written back and told him she was doing fine and didn’t seem to be experiencing any negative magical effects.

Her mum had written often, asking about her and Draco.....making sure they were nurturing their bond. It was far easier to talk to her mum about this stuff, and Marlene was always very forthcoming about any questions she had. When Hermione had written to her mum about her desire to engage in anal sex with Draco, Marlene had sent a discreet package with some basic information on how to adequately prepare your body. Hermione had been both mortified and grateful that she could discuss these things openly with her mum. 

Marlene’s health had taken a turn for the worse after the revel. As Tom had suspected, she’d utilized a great deal of her magic and had drained her core severely. Her Magic wasn’t regenerating like it once had......and Marlene could feel herself slipping away inch by inch as the days passed. Tom had sent for the best healers, but there was simply nothing they could do. Even sex with Tom wasn’t fully satiating the ache anymore......Marlene figured that at this rate.....she most likely wouldn’t make it much past summer. 

Easter was coming up soon, and Marlene had discussed at length with Tom that she didn’t want Hermione to be informed about her condition until she was home on break. He had reluctantly agreed, and then retreated into himself like he was prone to do. 

The Muggle girl, Meghan Connor had been cleared by the Healers that Marlene had sent to Hogwarts in the ensuing day after the revel. Marlene had been impressed with Hermione’s ability to control her powers. Healing the soul had a symbiotic effect on the body as well.....and Meghan Connor would hopefully, magic willing, be able to conceive children someday. She had been returned to her boarding school, no worse for wear with memories implanted of a spontaneous family vacation in the South of France. Several Muggles had their memories modified, so if questions were asked, it would seem as if the Connor family had enjoyed a quiet holiday abroad. 

The day after Meghan returned to her boarding school, a fire had raged through the Connor home.....killing all the family members who had congregated there for a family reunion of sorts. The police had gone to Meghan’s school to inform her of the devastation and loss of her family. Marlene had sent Rabastan to monitor the girl and make sure the story held.....and it had. The memory modification was successful and Meghan had been understandably devastated at the loss of her entire family. Their remains had been positively identified.....as Corban, Lucius and Rodolphus had placed the dead family members into the home before it was burned to the ground. There was no evidence of foul play. 

Meghan had inherited her family’s estate and since she had no relatives to speak of.....Lucius had found a Muggle solicitor in London who helped the girl. Two weeks shy of seventeen, she was able to become emancipated, therefore she didn’t have to become a ward of the state. She was free to live a new life in whatever way she wished and that made Marlene happy. 

Tom had been unusually caustic in the weeks following the revel......and if Marlene had to hazard a guess as to why, it was that he saw in Meghan what might’ve happened to Hermione if the circumstances had been different. What if she’d been given to a family who’d been like the Connor’s? What if the boy Aidan had succeeded in harming her irrevocably? Tom’s foul mood hadn’t abated much......and he was often gone, dealing with issues within the Ministry.......if he couldn’t control what had happened to Hermione or Marlene......he was damn determined to control everything else.

Rodolphus stopped by frequently, and even though their intimate relationship was no longer, the wizard was a trusted friend. Marlene confided to him that she had shared with Hermione about the promise she’d secured from the Lestrange brothers and told Rodolphus that it was highly likely that her brilliant daughter would be in contact with him sooner rather than later. Rodolphus had promised her that he would help Hermione no matter what, and again told Marlene that he was sorry he couldn’t do more for her. When he’d declared his long held feelings, Marlene had been shocked.....but touched. She kissed the wizard and told him to try and find a good witch to share his life with.....he was still young and needed to sire an heir to continue the Lestrange line. Rodolphus promised that he would take her words under advisement and left, giving Marlene one final kiss, reiterating his promise to help Hermione in any way he could.

Marlene had decided to do some research on the Hallows herself, contacting Sirius, and the two had lunch together in Diagon Alley one afternoon in early April. The wizard hadn’t changed much, he still very much abhorred Pureblood traditions, but oddly, was trying to teach his godson about his parents and the Potter Family history. Being Lord Black, didn’t make Sirius warm and fuzzy.....a fact he was quick to point out during their lunch. 

“You know I hate all this Pureblood shite, Marley.”

Marlene chuckled softly at her old lover. “Yes Sirius, a fact you’ve shared with me on many occasions.”

Grey eyes caught and held hers, before he spoke lowly. “You know, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. How in Godric’s name did you end up with Riddle of all people? I still have a hard time believing it was Dumbledore who killed James and Lily.”

Marlene shook her head fondly at Sirius, knowing this was going to come up at some point. “Really? That man left you to rot in Azkaban for twelve years, Sirius.....without a proper trial. He killed my family and you still defend him?”

Wincing at being admonished, Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry Marley. But what about the first War.....you have to admit his Death Eaters killed a lot of good witches and wizards. Mary McDonald, the Prewett brothers, Edgar Bones just to name a few. And what about Frank and Alice Longbottom?”

Marlene nodded and grabbed Sirius’ hand. “There were many on their side who were killed needlessly too. And we both know what kind a mad witch Bellatrix was.....as well as Dolohov, who are both dead by the way. Your deranged cousin tried to kill my daughter.....I won’t mourn her in the least and Dolohov tried to harm Hermione too. Do you think so little of my wizard for protecting his own daughter?”

Sirius looked suitably chastened. “No. Fuck it Marley.....this whole thing is all upside down. Even Remus thinks that Dumbledore got what he deserved. The only people who seem to think otherwise are Molly Weasley and Alistair Moody.....even Kingsley seems to have accepted the status quo.”

“Well, Molly was always a bit of a hot head and Alistair........after what Barty Crouch Jr. did to him, can you really expect him to be impartial about anything?”

Sirius chuckled. “Moody has always been a bit strange. What about you though? How did you end up with Riddle, Marley?”

Marlene sighed and waved her wand, setting up a silencing charm. “Sirius, I know much of what I’m about to tell you will be hard for you to hear. But I promise you, it’s the truth.”

Sirius nodded and reached for her hand again, gently squeezing it in reassurance. So Marlene shared her history with Sirius.....how she discovered her inheritance and that Tom Riddle was her mate. What had happened with Dumbledore and her family.....how she had given up Hermione because she’d been afraid if Dumbledore ever found out that Hermione was Tom’s daughter, he’d kill her too.

Sirius had listened and asked many probing questions, which didn’t surprise Marlene at all. Sirius Black had never been one to shy away from something when he wanted answers. When the conversation segued to the Potters, Marlene saw her opening and took it. 

“Do you remember that silly cloak you used to borrow from James when we were kids?”

Sirius chuckled, unaware of Marlene’s motivations. “Yeah......it was a family heirloom. Passed down to every eldest son in the Potter Family for generations. Apparently, James had left the cloak in Dumbledore’s possession, and it was given to Harry Christmas his first year. I was surprised that Dumbledore would part with something so valuable, but perhaps he felt guilty?”

Marlene chuckled softly. “I doubt that, but it’s good that Harry has it. Do you actually allow him to take that thing to school Sirius? I remember how you, James and Remus would get into so much trouble with that thing. You especially....sneaking out at night to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff dorms.....always on the prowl.”

Sirius barked out in laughter at that. “Those were good times.” Waggling his eyebrows and leering at Marlene, Sirius smiled wickedly. “I remember us enjoying some good times in Gryffindor tower, love.”

Marlene’s smile widened as she shook her head in rebuke. “We were young, impetuous and hormonal. It’s good we aren’t any of those things anymore Sirius.”

Waving his hand, Sirius grinned. “Who says I’m not? I’m still young, impetuous and hormonal.”

“Merlin help us then. A testosterone-fueled Sirius Black....whatever will the world do with one of those?”

“I’d like to think of it as a do-over....making up for lost time.”

“You’re incorrigible. I really hope you’re teaching Harry to be a bit more thoughtful when it comes to wooing witches. I’m not sure you’re the best example of restraint. At least tell me he’s not using that cloak of his to sneak into the girl’s dormitories at school?”

Sirius grinned mischievously. “Just Ravenclaw Tower. He’s dating the Head Girl, Cho Chang. Has been all year I think. She’s the seeker for their Quidditch Team too. Nice bird, Harry seems smitten.”

Smiling genuinely, Marlene couldn’t help but laugh at Sirius’ description of women. “You still call women, birds.....Seriously?”

“I’m always Sirius love.”

Marlene laughed at her old lovers antics. “Well, that I’ve never doubted.”

Sirius’ face suddenly took on a more contemplative look. “You know, when I’d heard about Hermione....”

“You thought she might’ve been yours?” Marlene asked quietly. 

Sirius nodded. “But when I saw her, I knew she wasn’t. There’s no Black Family traits to recommend her.” Taking a sip of his firewhiskey, Sirius sat back and gave Marlene a look she could only describe as wistful. “I had hoped, you know...” rubbing the back of his head, Sirius looked a bit lost. “I know I’d told you years ago I never wanted kids of my own....then James and Lily made me godfather to Harry.....but I never thought I’d be the one raising him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m bloody glad to have him in my life.....but for just a moment, I had hoped....”

Marlene grasped Sirius’ hand and gave him a heartwarming smile. “I’m sorry Sirius. I should’ve been a better friend, and I’d never meant to use you. I did care for you, but it’s always been Tom. He’s my mate and I’m just grateful that I’ve been able to reconnect with both he and Hermione.”

Sirius gazed at Marlene sadly. “You’ve missed out on years Marley....but you’ll get that back. Now you have all the time in the world to spend with Hermione.”

A tear slid down Marlene’s cheek and she wiped it away while shaking her head despondently. “No, I don’t. My magical core is nearly depleted....being away from my mate for so long....well...” shrugging in despair, Marlene watched Sirius’ face drop in shock and then darken in understanding. 

“How long?”

“A few months, maybe.....I really don’t know. Not long.”

Sirius stood up and reached for Marlene’s hand, cancelling the silencing charms, the two made their way down Diagon Alley in silence until they reached the apparition point. When they got there, Sirius turned and tilted Marlene’s head up so their eyes met. “Come home with me Marley.”

Marlene hiccoughed on a sob. “You know I won’t do that Sirius. I’m flattered, truly.....but my heart belongs to Tom.”

Sirius nodded and gave Marlene a gentle kiss on the forehead. “He doesn’t deserve you....you know that, right?”

Marlene took a step back and smiled shakily. “It was good to see you today Sirius. Take care of yourself.”

Nodding slowly, Sirius gave Marlene one last look of longing before he apparated away.....leaving Marlene to wonder what her life might’ve looked like had it not been for her inheritance. Shaking her head clear of those useless thoughts, Marlene returned home.....she had a letter to write to her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domina and Harleigh_Riddle1926 hope your both doing well....missed your insightful reviews lately so I hope all is well and your both still with me!


	84. Quidditch and Surprise Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular day at Hogwarts where Hermione reluctantly watches Draco in a Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw and gives him a surprise gift at the end.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

Hermione had been surprised but pleased by her mother’s letter. She now knew that Harry had the Invisibility Cloak, getting said cloak however.......

Draco had been busy this week with Quidditch practice, the upcoming match against Ravenclaw was this Saturday. Hermione wasn’t exactly a huge fan of Quidditch although she did enjoy watching her wizard, in his Quidditch gear riding around on his broom. Hermione had taken Draco’s Jersey from last year, and that was what she wore most nights when she went to bed. She hadn’t worn it for him.....yet. She figured she’d save that surprise for when Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup in early June. 

Studying with Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang had actually gone better than Hermione had anticipated. The Head Girl seemed to have gotten over whatever her issues were after Christmas. The two hadn’t talked about it directly, but at least Cho was polite, if not overly friendly. Smith on the other hand, was not subtle at all with his interest. He always made sure to sit a bit too close in the library and whenever they ran through problems, he would lean over her shoulder in an overtly familiar way. Hermione didn’t encourage him and decided to ignore it. She caught Cho giving her a look during one study session that seemed almost amused by Hermione’s discomfort. Hermione subtly shook her head and rolled her eyes when Zacharias wasn’t looking, causing Cho to actually smile. 

Hermione had initially decided to ask Narcissa to talk to Kreacher to see if Harry had the cloak. Now that she knew for certain he had it, Hermione needed to figure out a way to get it. Her mum had said that Harry used it often to sneak to Ravenclaw tower to see the Head Girl. So during their study session that Thursday evening, Hermione decided to try and see if she could get some information from Cho about how and when Harry made it a point to come and see her.

“How’s the Head Girl duties coming along with Quidditch? I can’t imagine playing seeker and having all the additional responsibilities you do.” Hermione asked quietly, when Zacharias went to the stacks to search for a book. 

Cho shrugged. “It’s fine. Honestly, there’s a lot of delegating being Head. You’ll be Head Girl next year, it’s not too terribly time consuming. Being a prefect as you are, you’ll have no problem with it.”

Hermione nodded. “How are things with Harry? I see you two hanging out quite a bit. Are you officially dating?”

Cho smiled softly. “Yes. We’ve been dating all year and his godfather Sirius is very nice.”

“I’ve met Sirius. He does seem like a character. My mum and him dated in school. They were both in Gryffindor.”

Cho’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know that.”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, they had lunch this week too. After everything my mum’s been through, it’s nice to see her reconnect with old friends.”

Placing her pen down on the table, Cho leant forward and whispered, “Harry plans on sending a formal letter of intent to my parents after we graduate.”

Hermione smiled widely. “That’s brilliant, Cho. Harry seems like such a genuine guy. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Draco and I being in the same house is convenient, how do you and Harry get to see each other being in different houses?”

Cho smirked. “Harry has an Invisibility Cloak. It’s a family heirloom. He uses it every Thursday and Friday night to sneak into the Head Girls Dorms in Ravenclaw tower so we can spend some time together.”

“Seriously? Harry has an Invisibility Cloak?” Hermione giggled softly. “Oh, wait a minute....my mum did mention something about his dad having a cloak of some kind when they were in school together. Apparently Sirius used it to, and I quote, to prowl around the castle meeting up with birds.”

Cho giggled at this. “Why am I not surprised.” Shaking her head fondly, Cho smiled. “Sirius is quite the Casanova, according to Harry. But from what Harry’s told me, he still carries a torch for your mum.”

Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment. “Yeah.....my mom shared with me a bit about her and Sirius’ history. It was before she got together with my Father.”

Cho nodded a bit warily. “How did that happen by the way? Your mum and dad?”

Hermione shrugged. “They’re mated. It’s a family thing with the McKinnon family.....so I can’t really get much into it.”

“Oh....” Cho’s voice fell away awkwardly. “Well, that makes sense I suppose.”

Zacharias returned at that moment, and the two young women went back to their homework....but Hermione now at least had an idea when and where she could find the cloak. She just needed to come up with a plan on how to get it.

When Saturday arrived all of Slytherin House was excited for the Quidditch Match. Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff earlier in the year......Hufflepuff having not won a single Quidditch Match all season. Ravenclaw had lost to Gryffindor and Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor, but just barely. Cormac McClaggan Gryffindor’s keeper, had been hit in the head with a bludger early on in the game leaving Gryffindor in the hands of their back-up keeper.....Ronald Weasley. What a fiasco that had been, and Slytherin had been far enough ahead that when Potter caught the snitch, Slytherin still won by 20 points. 

If Slytherin won this match, they’d play Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup in early June. Draco was determined to win the cup this year for Slytherin, being denied for the last several years....

Draco was a far better flyer than Harry, at least in Hermione’s opinion. Lord Black had bought Harry a Firebolt end of third year and it had made the playing field a bit uneven in Hermione’s opinion. She had taken it upon herself to purchase Draco his own Firebolt, but hadn’t given it to him yet. She felt that Slytherin would win the match against Ravenclaw easily......and she would surprise him with it after the game. He would have two months to practice with the broom, enough time to be able to go toe to toe with Harry Potter.

When Saturday came, Hermione was dressed in her Slytherin jumper, her grey pea coat and was wearing Draco’s scarf. Blaise was a chaser for Slytherin, along with Vaisey. Crabbe and Goyle were beaters, Bletchley was the Keeper with Draco playing Seeker. The Slytherin team was sitting together at the Breakfast table going over some last minute strategy when Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Daphne. 

“I see you’re ready for the big game today?” Daphne smiled at her friend. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Hermione said, “I promised Draco that I would be there, cheering him on. I would much rather be spending my day reading.....but I’m trying to be a supportive girlfriend.”

Daphne giggled. “Well, I’m sure he will show his appreciation after they’ve won the match.”

“We’ll see.” 

The two friends finished their breakfast in silence until Draco came over and kissed Hermione on the top of her head in greeting. 

“Morning, my love. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes handsome, I slept just fine. Do me a favor today......catch the snitch quickly so I can go back to studying.”

Draco chuckled while Daphne just shook her head at her best friend’s antics. “I will do my best, love. Chang is a decent Seeker....but I think we should win this match fairly quickly.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hermione smirked at her intended, who just gave her a kiss and left with the other players for the Quidditch Pitch. 

When the Great Hall had thinned out, Hermione and Daphne headed down to the pitch, heading up to the Slytherin stands where Theo was waiting with seats. 

“Hey Theo.” Daphne smiled in greeting. 

“Hey Daph...you guys ready for the big game?”

Hermione grimaced but quickly masked her expression into one of cool politeness. “As long as it doesn’t take half the day I’m good. I know you both love Quidditch, but I really don’t like the sport. It’s far too brutal.”

Theo chuckled. “I don’t know.....I’ve read up a bit on some of those Muggle sports.....Rugby, Football....they all seem a bit brutal to me.”

Hermione looked over at Theo gobsmacked. “Well...yes, they are. I didn’t know you were familiar with Muggle sports.”

Theo shrugged. “Just a bit. I saw a Muggle sports magazine that Dean Thomas had left in the library one afternoon in third year. I picked it up and read a bit.”

Hermione nodded. “Muggle sports can be fairly brutal too. I was never much of a sports fan growing up.”

“Yeah, I could see that about you.” Theo’s grin was playful and Hermione just shook her head at him reprovingly. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, as I’m sure you meant it as such.” 

“Whatever makes you not want to hex me Hermione.” 

“It’s touch and go, Nott.”

All three Slytherin’s chuckled to each other and watched as the players got ready for the game to start. Hermione’s gaze filtered over to Draco, who was watching her with a lopsided grin on his face. When their eyes locked, he winked which caused Hermione to blow him a kiss playfully. Daphne groaned in disgust while Theo just shook his head at how pathetically lovesick his best mate and intended were. 

“You two need to get a room.” Daphne bit out sarcastically. 

“That’s the plan after the game, Greengrass. You seriously need to owl Corban and make some plans for over the Easter Hols......maybe if you do that you’ll stop living vicariously through me.”

Daphne shook her head at her best friend. “Excuse me.....I’ll have you know that Corban and I already have plans for the break.”

Hermione’s face lit up with joy. “Oooh, where are you going?”

“He won’t tell me....it’s supposed to be a surprise and I’m trying to be mature and not barrage him with questions I know he won’t answer. So I am patiently waiting.”

“Sounds fair I suppose.” Hermione smiled at her friend. “Hogsmeade is next weekend before break....we should go do some shopping.”

Daphne nodded. “Good idea.”

Just then, Madam Hooch’s whistle sounded and the Quidditch Match got underway. The balls were released into the air and Hermione watched as Draco zoomed away with Cho following close behind. 

The match seemed to last forever and when Draco finally caught the snitch at nearly two hours in, the final score was Slytherin 310, Ravenclaw 180.

The Slytherin stands were in a frenzy over their team winning the game, setting up a final match with Gryffindor in a couple months. Draco was being congratulated by his teammates before they all headed into the Slytherin locker rooms to get cleaned up. Hermione and Daphne were making their way back to the castle, when Hermione saw Harry Potter standing off to the side of the Ravenclaw locker rooms, apparently waiting for Cho to emerge. Hermione waved and nodded politely and Harry returned the gesture.

“You seem a bit friendlier with Potter these days?” Daphne queried.

“I’ve been studying with Cho for Arithmancy and she and Potter are exclusive.”

“Really?” Daphne asked. “I’ve seen them together a bit, but I didn’t know they were serious about each other.”

“I think it is. But Cho is graduating this year and Harry still has another year to go, so I suppose anything is possible.” Hermione offered.

The conversation changed to something else and soon the two girls found themselves back inside the Slytherin Common Room. Nagini was curled up by the fireplace and Crookshanks was no where to be found. When Hermione entered, the room was fairly quiet, but she knew that would be changing shortly. 

“Nagini,” Hermione hissed at her familiar, “there is going to be a rather large party in the common room in a bit....perhaps it might be a good idea for you to stay up in my dorm room.”

“Fine....Nagini will go.....”

Hermione watched her friend move out of the common room and upstairs. 

Sitting by the fireplace it didn’t take long for the common room to fill up with students. House elves brought in food, butter beer and firewhiskey for the older students. When Draco and his teammates finally entered the common room, everybody started cheering for them like they were some sort of conquering heroes. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. 

She didn’t get very much farther into it when a hand grabbed the book and set it down, and she was instantly re-shifted on her betrothed’s lap. Draco placed soft gentle kisses on her neck as Hermione giggled. 

“Congratulations on winning the game handsome.”

Draco growled playfully and nipped Hermione’s ear softly. “As if there was any doubt that we’d win today.”

“Of course not.” Hermione bit back playfully. 

Draco tilted her head to his and kissed her breathless. “Thank you for coming and watching today love. I know you abhor Quidditch, so it meant a lot to me for you to come watch me play.”

Hermione sighed and kissed Draco back. “I was happy to support you. Actually,” Hermione grinned impishly, “I have a gift for you.”

Draco perked up and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Will I like this gift?”

Hermione smacked his chest and laughed. “Yes...but it’s not that kind of gift. Seriously, do you only think about sex and Quidditch?”

“Is that a problem?” Draco smirked. “You make it sound like that is some sort of a problem.”

“Nevermind.” Hermione smiled and reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a wrapped box. She then stood up and enlarged it before she handed it to her intended.

Draco’s gaze caught hers as his eyes radiated with excitement and curiosity. Soon the room hushed, everyone looking at the pair of them wondering what was in the large green and silver box. 

“Hey, whatcha got there Malfoy?” Avery walked over with Bletchley and Vaisey in tow.

“I don’t know Avery, maybe you should let me open it first so I can see for myself.”

Avery glared, but Draco just grinned at his witch, ripping up the paper and opening the box. When he saw what was in the box his eyes widened and he looked back at his witch with such raw emotion, Hermione couldn’t help but smile widely. 

Draco pulled out the newest Firebolt broom from the box, to the astonished looks of everyone within the common room. 

“Bloody hell, mate,” Blaise came over and instinctively reached for the broom, but stopped when Draco glared at him. “Is that what I think it is?”

Turning his gaze back to his witch, he just sputtered out inelegantly, “How?”

Hermione shook her head and smiled. “Well, since I know nothing about brooms and even less about Quidditch, I owled Viktor, and he was kind enough to make a few suggestions for the perfect broom. Harry’s broom has Birch twigs which give him more power when ascending, but yours have hazel twigs which offers greater precision in turning. Harry’s handle, from what I was able to learn is made solely of ebony, while this one consists of a superfine ash core....making the broom slightly lighter in weight and therefore, has a better balance to weight ratio. It makes the broom more responsive and agile.”

Draco’s jaw dropped open and then he moved over to his witch and kissed her passionately, to the cheers of everyone within the room. 

“How did you do this? I tried to order one last year and the goblins who help manufacture them had gone out on strike, so there was a significant delay on the iron parts for the brooms. They told me it could be several years before I’d get one.”

Hermione grinned mischievously. “Well.....that’s an interesting story. Randolph Spudmore went to school with my mum and apparently, he had a bit of a thing for her back then. When I owled him and told him who I was, he was more than happy to have this one made for me.”

Draco laughed. “Of course he was.” 

“I’ll admit, it’s never really sat well with me that Harry and Gryffindor have had an unfair advantage these past few years. Now you’ll be playing on a even field with Harry, so it will come down to whom really is the better flyer....better Seeker. So......you better not lose against Gryffindor, or I will set that infernal broom on fire in effigy.”

Laughter and cheers filled the room as Draco grabbed his witch and kissed her in front of everyone. “Merlin, I love you witch.”

“Back at you handsome.”


	85. The Last Hallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a timely discovery in more ways than one, which leads to an unfortunate misunderstanding and a confrontation.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks.....things are going to come fast and furious as we head for the finish line of this story.....hope you enjoy the ride......as always, the characters aren’t mine.....

Easter Hols were only a couple days away and Hermione was getting anxious to return home and see her mum. She hadn’t heard from her this week and she was starting to get a bit worried. When she’d written to her father, he just said that Severus would be allowing her to utilize his floo Friday morning to return home if she’d rather not take the Hogwarts Express back to London. 

Thursday evening found Hermione in the Library studying for Arithmancy with Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang. Cho was understandably upset over the loss to Slytherin, but Hermione was quick to reassure her that she’d played well.

“You hate Quidditch Hermione.” Cho reminded her study partner. 

“I don’t hate it persay....I just find it a brutal sport. But I can appreciate the finer qualities of the game.”

Cho grinned. “Like your wizard in his Quidditch Uniform flying on his broomstick.”

Hermione grinned back. “Well....there is that.”

Smith just sat there at the table glowering unhappily to himself. He didn’t like to be reminded that Hermione was already taken.....especially not by Malfoy. The wizard had everything....money, looks and the Brightest Witch at school as his intended. 

“Did Professor Vector mention when this assignment was due?” Zacharias said quickly, trying to change the subject. 

Cho looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t think she did.....I got the impression we were going to go over the equations when we returned from Easter Hols.”

Hermione nodded. “That was my impression as well.” Looking over at Zacharias, Hermione saw that the wizard looked to be a bit put out. Sensing something was off, Hermione decided to ask him a question that she’d been meaning to ask for the past week. “Zac, where did you get the information on the Orphic translations? Was it a book from the restricted section?”

Smith nodded. “Kind of, there’s a book called Rituals and Rights, Calling forth the Dead.”

Hermione remembered seeing that book during her fourth year in the Restricted Section. “I’ve always been curious about ancient death rites........but I don’t specifically remember the book supplying any information that was specific in that regard.”

Zac shook his head. “Not as such, but it did contain a reference to another book that discusses the Veil and talks about it a bit more in depth about Orphic rituals in relation to calling forth Death.”

Hermione looked curious. “What’s the Veil?”

Zac looked a bit uncomfortable as he discreetly erected a silencing charm. When he saw Hermione and Cho giving him curious looks, he sighed. “The Veil, from what I’ve read, is a portal between the land of the living and the dead. Theoretically you can’t travel between the two worlds, only from ours into the land of death.”

Hermione sat back and thought about what Zacharias was saying. “Is the Veil also theoretical or is there an actual place where it exists.”

At this Zacharias rubbed the back of his head with his hand in agitation. “There was a reference that stated that the Veil has been in existence as long as the Ministry itself.”

Hermione sat back intrigued. “So then theoretically, the Veil itself could be within the Ministry of Magic?”

Zac nodded. “Department of Mysteries most likely, although theoretically, no one would know exactly where in the Department it’s located except for the Unspeakables who work there.”

Hermione’s mind was whirring in excitement. A physical barrier between life and death.....a physical place where Death himself might reside? 

“Where was this reference Zac?”

Zacharias looked at the eager face of Hermione McKinnon and smiled softly. “Come on, I’ll show you where I found it.”

Hermione followed Zacharias to the back part of the restricted section, leaving Cho at their study table alone. 

When Hermione and Zacharias made their way to the back shelf in the far right corner of the restricted section, Zacharias pulled out a book and handed it to Hermione. 

Sitting down in the nearest chair, Hermione perused through the table of contents and then perused a few chapters before she found what she was looking for. 

The Veil is the physical manifestation of the barrier between life and death where souls reside  
The passageway is not a two-way gateway between Life and Death  
Only those from the land of the Living can enter into the Realm of Death  
Blood and Soul are essential of Life but only one passes through and binds to Death

Death becomes the manifestation of the Soul  
Only when one accepts Death, can one Master it

Hermione’s eyes widened, reading the passage over and over again.....this was it! This could be the way to Master Death! She looked up at Zacharias and smiled widely before throwing herself at him and giving him a hug. 

Zacharias was stunned, but he returned the hug quickly, pulling back and smiling widely before he saw Hermione’s face pale as she looked over his shoulder. 

When Zacharias Smith turned around, he came face to face with a very angry Draco Malfoy. The other wizard’s eyes were hard and cold....and Zacharias felt his stomach drop. 

“Draco...” Hermione spoke out softly, but she quieted immediately when cold grey eyes settled upon her. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Draco sneered.

Hermione could feel her hackles rising at the look on her wizard’s face. He was angry, and when he got like this he tended to lash out first and ask questions later. 

Hermione looked at Zacharias and said softly. “Could you give us a minute Zac?”

Zacharias looked at Hermione and then Draco, who seemed to be holding himself together by a tight thread. “Are you going to be alright?”

“She’ll be fine Smith....but you won’t be if you don’t leave right this second.”

“Draco!” Hermione admonished. “You’re making this worse.”

“Am I.....am I really? I just saw my witch....my betrothed, in the arms of another wizard....how am I supposed to take that?” Draco sneer deepened, while Hermione’s heart started to race...

“You’re supposed to trust me and realize that there is a perfectly acceptable explanation....but obviously you don’t trust me if you’re behaving this way!” Hermione’s voice started to become a bit more vocal and emotional. 

Draco’s cheeks pinked in anger and he went to say something, but Hermione silenced him before he could say something she might not be able to forgive him for. 

“I love you...and only you, and you know this. But right now you’re not thinking clearly and I can’t be around you.”

With that, Hermione stormed out of the restricted section, dropping the book she’d been reading. 

Draco cancelled the silencing charm and made to follow his witch when Smith decided at that exact moment to open his big fucking mouth. 

“I don’t know what your problem is Malfoy. Hermione has never once given me any indication that she’s interested in me....because trust me, if she had I would’ve taken her up on it in a heartbeat.”

Draco growled and walked right into Smith’s space, giving the other wizard a lethal look. “You stay away from my witch, Smith. I’m not blind and neither is Hermione.....I don’t know what the fuck you’re trying to pull....but it ends here.”

Zacharias just chuckled and shook his head. “Insecure much Malfoy? Wonder why that is? Maybe it’s because you know that Hermione could do so much better than a bigoted prick who taunted her for years and then somehow, has her convinced you’re a good guy now that you’ve found out she was finally worthy.......”

Draco pulled back his fist and punched Smith in the nose, causing the older boy to yell out in pain and soon there was a full-fledged fight in the restricted section. Madame Pince came quickly when she heard the ruckus and separated the students, calling for the Headmaster immediately. 

Hermione at that precise moment was headed out of the library trying to hold back her tears. She knew Draco was a possessive wizard, but seriously? Did he really think so little of her that she would be interested in Zacharias Smith? 

Tears were starting to blur her vision and before she knew it, she’d slammed into someone.

“Oi! Watch out!” She heard a male voice say. 

Hermione felt herself falling backwards when a pair of arms reached out to prevent her from falling. Looking up, she saw Harry Potter standing there, holding her with a concerned look upon his face. 

“You alright Hermione? Merlin, you came out of nowhere.”

Hermione took a step back and wiped at a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Harry’s expression became a bit more serious as he looked at Hermione sympathetically. 

“You look upset. Is this about you mum?”

Hermione’s breath hitched as she looked at Harry in confusion. What could Harry Potter possibly know about her mum? Giving him a questioning look, Harry just rubbed the back of his head with his hand. 

“Sirius owled me not too long ago. He had lunch with your mum.”

Hermione nodded. “I know.”

“Well, I guess you mum told him about her illness, said she didn’t have much time left....” Harry watched Hermione’s face pale in realization that her parents were still keeping things from her! Merlin fuck it all! 

“She didn’t tell me.” Hermione said emotionally and watched Harry’s eyes widen first in understanding and then in shame. 

“Godric, Hermione. I’m so sorry....I didn’t realize. If there’s anything I can do for you?”

Hermione breath hitched and she grabbed Harry’s arm, leading him into a classroom on her right that was, thankfully, empty. 

Harry looked a bit shocked for a moment but then waited to see what Hermione wanted. 

“Do you really mean that?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah....blimey Hermione....you gave me my Godfather back.....without that, I’d still be stuck at my Aunt’s house.....so yeah.”

Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’re right, my mum is sick.....and I think I’ve figured out a way to help her, cure her....but there’s something I think you may have that I need to do so. I can’t give you an explanation why I need it....but I’m begging you to trust me that it’s the only thing that might save my mum.”

“Okay....” Harry said a bit unsure, “What is it?”

Hermione took a deep breath and said softly, “You’re Invisibility Cloak. The one you inherited from your dad. My mum told me about it, about how your dad and Sirius used to get into all kinds of trouble with that thing.”

Harry’s face took on a skeptical look. “I don’t understand, why would you need my Cloak?”

Hermione shook her head. “I can’t tell you Harry. I’m asking you to trust me....I’m hoping I can return it back to you, but it has to be given freely for this to work. I would beg you to ask Sirius what he thinks....but I don’t have time right now.”

Harry smirked and pulled out a mirror from his robes. Holding it up, he called out for Sirius Black and soon enough, his Godfather’s image was reflected as he stared at both Harry and Hermione. 

“Hey pup, what can I do for you?”

Harry cleared his throat and told Sirius everything Hermione had shared with him. When he was done, Sirius’ grey eyes locked onto the young woman as he gave her an appraising look. 

“You’ve found them all, haven’t you?” Sirius asked softly. 

Hermione’s breath hitched as she nodded once, not missing Harry’s look of confusion. 

“And you think this will save your mum?”

“I don’t know, Lord Black. But I have to try and this is the only way.....I think you know that too. You cared for my mum once....and I’ve just gotten her back. Please help me.”

Sirius nodded and looked to his godson, who was genuinely confused as to what was going on. 

“Harry, ultimately the choice is up to you....but your dad loved his friends and would’ve done anything for someone he considered a friend. He cared for Marley and if he were here now....he wouldn’t hesitate to give Hermione the Cloak.”

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, then nodded and pulled out the shrunken Cloak from his robes and handed it to Hermione. 

“Whatever you need it for, it’s yours now. Given freely.”

Hermione hugged Harry fiercely and kissed his cheek in thanks. “Thank you both. I hope this works as well.”

Harry nodded and left the room while Hermione put the Cloak into her beaded bag. She had all three Hallows! Now she needed to put the next step of her plan into action. Sending out her patronus....it was with one simple message.......it’s time.


	86. Grindelwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Rodolphus and Rabastan, Hermione discovers the final piece of the puzzle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.....

Draco and Zacharias were sitting in the Headmasters office while Severus looked his nose down at the two boys. He didn’t need to use legilimency to figure out what had transpired between the two wizards. Sighing in irritation, Severus gave his godson a enigmatic look. 

“I don’t care who started the fight or what it was about. Being the Head Boy and a Prefect respectively, I wouldn’t think I’d need to remind you both of your responsibilities, nor the example you are required to set for the younger students...therefore 50 points will be taken from each of your houses and you both will have detention for the remainder of the school year. Mr. Smith, you will serve your detention with Madam Sprout out in the greenhouses and Mr. Malfoy you will spend your detention with Professor Slughorn in the Potions lab.”

Both boys nodded and glared at each other....both were bruised and bleeding but Smith had sustained the worst of the injuries. 

“I expect you both to return to your dorms immediately. The train will be leaving in the morning, so off you both go.”

Draco stood up first and left the Headmasters office with Smith following closely behind. Neither wizard spoke to each other and Draco was in a hurry to get back to the common room to speak to his witch. He knew she was upset with him and with good reason.....he just hoped she would forgive him.

Hermione was in her dorm room changing into her Muggle jeans and a jumper with her boots and heavy cloak. She was just about to head out, when Daphne came in. 

“Where are you going?”

Hermione sighed. “There’s something I need to do. Could you do me a favor and cover for me, hopefully I’ll be back by morning.”

Daphne sat down on the bed and gave her friend a stern look. “What’s going on Hermione?”

Shaking her head, Hermione gave her friend a hard look. “I can’t tell you, I’m sorry. But I have to go now and I know Draco’s going to come looking for me. We had a disagreement earlier, but my leaving has nothing to do with that.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Daphne asked quietly. “You know Draco’s going to realize you’re gone and he’s going to be inconsolable if he thinks you’ve left because of whatever happened.”

Hermione shrugged. “Probably, but I can’t worry about that right now. If you see him just tell him I love him and that I think I’ve found the answer to the problem I’ve been trying to figure out, and that I also found the last object I needed. That’s why I hugged Zacharias, because he showed me a book and I was so excited that I’d discovered it.”

“And Drake will know what that means?”

Hermione nodded and moved out of their dorm room and down into the common room, noticing Nagini and telling the snake to follow her. 

There were a few interested stares but Hermione didn’t have time to worry about what anyone might say or think.....she moved quickly out of the common room and cast a disillusionment charm over herself and Nagini, and headed for the rendezvous point.

She spoke with Nagini as they walked to Hogsmeade, Hermione explaining to her friend where she was going and why.....she also explained to Nagini what her plan was should she be successful in getting the necessary information. Nagini listened unhappily but understood this was something her Mistress needed to do, so she gave her blessing and told Hermione to be careful....leaving her to go out hunting for the evening. Once Hermione made her way out past the main gates and into Hogsmeade, she saw the two wizards she was looking for. Cancelling the disillusionment spell, Hermione made her way towards the Lestrange Brothers. 

Rabastan saw her first and bowed. “My Lady.”

Hermione smiled at the wizard. “Hello Rabastan, Rodolphus.”

“My Lady.” Rodolphus grinned. “We brought the item you requested and it is set to activate in five minutes. Are you sure of the destination?”

“Yes....and thank you for obtaining it for me. I wasn’t sure when I’d need it but I’ve had a bit of good fortune today. Will we have any problems accessing the area once we get where we are going?”

Rodolphus shook his head. “No, I’ve managed to find someone willing to escort us to the proper area. Once we are there, you’ll have ten minutes before the shift changes and we will need to vacate the premises. Do you think that will be enough time to get what you need?”

Hermione nodded. “It should.”

When the time for the portkey came, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Hermione reached for the shoe that had been charmed to teleport them out of Hogsmeade and to their destination......Nurmengard Castle.

When Hermione looked up at the entrance to the castle, the insignia “For the Greater Good” was carved into the stone above the archway leading into the inner courtyard. A shadow emerged from the right, and a tall, thin man that looked to be in his early fifties moved out and bowed formally. 

“Lord Lestrange....welcome to Nurmengard Castle. If you will all follow me, we don’t have much time until the guard changes....you will have approximately ten minutes to see the prisoner.”

Rodolphus nodded his thanks. “Thank you.” 

The small group moved quickly through the castle’s interior until the reached the top-most cell in the highest tower. Hermione could barely make out the small window, too narrow for anyone to get through it, a small bed and a thin blanket. Nodding to the three men, Hermione addressed the guard. “Thank you for your help. Hopefully this shouldn’t take but a few minutes, however, I will need access to the cell.”

The guard looked warily at the young woman. “I wasn’t aware you would need access to the prisoner.....even though he’s been incarcerated here for fifty-two years, he is not completely without his magic Miss.”

Hermione smiled reassuringly at the man. “Trust me, there is no way Mr. Grindelwald can hurt me. I believe he will be most cooperative under the circumstances.”

Looking over at the Lestrange Brothers, who didn’t seem to be concerned with the young witch entering the cell of the former Dark Lord, the prison guard nodded reluctantly, and cast a few spells, allowing the door to open, gaining Hermione entrance. 

When the cell door closed, there was a wheezing chuckling that reverberated within the room.

“I must admit, I’m not sure if I’m hallucinating or not after all this time......but even so, my visions have never felt so real.”

Hermione smiled softly and moved into the room confidently. “You’re not hallucinating Mr. Grindelwald. Your Great Aunt Bathilda sends her regards. She has missed you these many years and has shared with me many of your exploits as a young boy.”

Hermione could hear movement and then suddenly Gellert Grindelwald was facing her in the minimal light pouring into the room. His face was old and haggard, his body paper thin....yet despite the signs of age and starvation, Hermione could still feel the remnants of his magic within the small confines of the room.

“You know my Aunt?”

“I do. I have spent a few weeks every summer in Godric’s Hollow these past few years visiting with her.”

Gellert smiled, his face took on a feral quality....half his teeth were missing and he looked quite deranged. 

“You’re not scared being here.”

Hermione chuckled. “No. I don’t have much time Mr. Grindelwald and I was assured by your Aunt Bathilda that you would be more than willing to help me.”

“And why would she say something of the kind?”

Hermione grinned wickedly. “Albus Dumbledore is dead. Received the dementors kiss about a year ago. I’m sure you’ll mourn his passing?”

Gellert chuckled. “And whom do I have to thank for ridding the world of Albus Dumbledore?”

Hermione opened her beaded bag and pulled out the Elder Wand, watching with amusement as Grindelwald’s eyes widened in disbelief at first and then admiration as he threw his head back and laughed out in glee. 

“You?”

“Yes....me. I dispatched your former.....well, what should we call him.......good friend?”

Gellert chuckled manically as his eyes gleamed with malice. “If you like.”

Hermione shrugged. “I’m here to ask for your help. You know what this wand is, yes?”

Gellert, seeing no reason to lie, nodded. 

“And you know of the Tale of the Three Brothers?”

The look on Grindelwald’s face showed surprise momentarily, before it cleared and he nodded again. 

Hermione held up her hand and showed Grindelwald the ring on her finger, and as he lifted up his hand to touch it, Hermione chuckled and shook her head in warning. “It is cursed.....if anyone other than a member of the Gaunt Family touches this ring....well I’m sure you get the idea?”

Smiling widely, Grindelwald looked at the little witch with respect. “You are the heir to the Gaunt Family? You are the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort?”

Hermione’s face broke out into a genuine smile. “I’m surprised that you are able to keep abreast of the goings on within the magical world, but perhaps I shouldn’t be?”

Ignoring the question Gellert gestured towards the ring. “You have two....what of the third?”

“I possess all three Hallows Mr. Grindelwald.” Hermione said softly, enjoying the way the older man’s face looked at her in astonishment. 

“Then why are you here?” Grindelwald asked, genuinely curious. 

“I need to know what you know of the ritual to become the Master of Death. I am aware it has something to do with the Veil within the British Ministry of Magic.....and I’m positive a man such as yourself who spent a lifetime searching for the Hallows, would’ve come across that information at some point.”

“Perhaps.” Grindelwald prevaricated. “But I’m sure someone as brilliant and cunning as yourself, who has managed to procure said objects while still a teenager would find the answer sooner or later.”

Hermione nodded. “It’s the later that’s an issue. My mother is dying....a few months if I’m lucky. I need the information now and Bathilda assured me you would help. But let me make one thing very clear.....” Hermione grinned evilly as she felt her body shift at her silent command, her inheritance taking form and glowing menacingly at the older wizard, who backed away in fear. “I can rip what’s left of your soul from your body and banish it to everlasting torment. Or I can leave here with the necessary information and perhaps seek a way to make what’s left of your life a bit more bearable. The choice is yours, Mr. Grindelwald.” The last words were spoken as Hermione shifted back into herself and gave the older man a determined look.

Gellert’s face broke out into a wide delighted smile. “A succubus? I’ve heard that there were certain families who carried the inheritance, but I’ve never met any until now.”

Hermione nodded and waited patiently. After a minute, Grindelwald smiled grimly and said ominously. “I will tell you what you wish to know, but be warned.....you may come to wish you had never asked.”

“Thank you, Mr. Grindelwald.....trust me when I tell you I’m willing to take that chance.”


	87. Going after Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes just where Hermione’s gone off to and informs the Dark Lord....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....so the next several chapters will be rather short in length but action packed as things come together......

When Draco made his way back to the Slytherin Common he was surprised to not see Nagini curled up in her usual spot by the fireplace, but he did notice Daphne sitting with Blaise and Theo and they all looked unhappy. 

Making his way over, he sat down and asked, “Have any of you seen Hermione?”

Theo and Blaise gave Daphne looks of sympathy as she sighed nervously. “Yes, Hermione was here and she left about and hour ago with Nagini. She didn’t say where she was going....but she did tell me to relay a message.”

“Okay.” Draco’s breath hitched in worry. 

“She told me to tell you she loves you, and she didn’t leave because of whatever happened earlier.....she mentioned you two had some sort of disagreement....but she left because she’d discovered the answer to a problem she’s been researching and said you’d understand.”

Draco’s face paled as he realized what Daphne was talking about. “Did she say how she found this information?”

Daphne nodded. “Zacharias Smith....apparently it was in a book he showed her, that’s why you saw her hugging him. She also mentioned something about obtaining the last object she needed.”

“Fucking shit!” Draco growled as he stood up and ran back out of the common room, realizing just where his witch was likely headed....and praying the Dark Lord didn’t kill him when he found out where Hermione had gone.

When he made his way back to the Headmasters office, Severus didn’t look pleased to see him at all. 

“Draco? What do I owe the pleasure of your company twice in one evening?”

“I’m sorry Uncle, but I need to speak to the Dark Lord now! It’s an emergency!”

Severus rolled his eyes and grumbled as he lifted his sleeve and touched his Dark Mark. Soon, the floo flashed and Voldemort stepped out from the flames looking beyond irritated. 

“What now Severus? Has my daughter burned the castle down in a pique of rage?”

“No my Lord, I am unsure what is going on....Draco requested you come immediately as there is some sort of emergency with Hermione.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes flashed red as he glared at his daughter’s intended. “What is the issue Draco?”

Draco cleared his throat nervously before he spoke. “My Lord, I know you’re aware that Hermione has been doing some independent research on how to help Lady McKinnon. It would seem that earlier this evening she acquired the final item she’d been searching for. But more to the point, I believe she may have gone to the one person who could tell her how to use those items.”

Voldemort’s aura flashed out dangerously as he growled at the young Malfoy Heir. “Who?”

“Grindelwald, My Lord. I believe Hermione may be on her way to Nurmengard as we speak.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes blazed red in anger as his magic lashed out into the Headmasters office, shattering the windows, and other smaller objects while Severus shook his head in defeat. 

“Perhaps she hasn’t left the grounds yet, My Lord?” Severus drawled. “She does have her apparition license, however without some frame of reference she couldn’t apparate in blindly. Therefore she’d have to portkey in.....and as clever as Hermione is, it is highly unlikely she was able to procure one on her own.”

Voldemort nodded. “Which means she had help.” Thinking for a moment Voldemort growled. “Rodolphus and Rabastan.....Marlene warned me that she had secured a promise from them both to protect Hermione.....she likely sensed our daughter would do something foolish like this.”

“Will you punish them, My Lord?” Severus drawled. 

“If I did, then I’d have to ‘crucio’ both of you for allowing my daughter to leave Hogwarts unattended. If something happens to her however...” Voldemort left the threat hanging.

“I don’t think she left unattended, My Lord. Nagini isn’t in the common room, I think Hermione might have either taken Nagini or told her where she was going.”

The Dark Lord snapped his fingers and his daughter’s familiar fell into the room, looking like she’d just eaten. 

“Where is she Nagini?” The Dark Lord hissed at his snake. 

“She went to Nurmengard, Master....to Grindelwald.”

“Why?”

“To find out how to unite the Hallows.” The snake hissed. 

“And you didn’t stop her?”

Nagini hissed angrily. “I told her Nagini was displeased but she is stubborn Master. She would not take Nagini with her, so what should I have done? Made Mistress angry at me for keeping her here? 

Voldemort shook his head unhappily at his daughter’s familiar. “Did you see who she went with?”

Nagini nodded. “I followed her to Hogsmeade, Master. The Lestrange Brothers were there with a portkey. Mistress told me she would return, unless she was able to get the information she sought.”

“And where did she say she’d be heading?” Voldemort hissed. 

“She didn’t.” Nagini hissed back unhappily, knowing her Master would be very displeased if he’d discovered Nagini was lying to him. But she’d promised her Mistress, and she wouldn’t break that promise. 

Turning to Severus, he gestured to Draco..... “Keep him here. I will hopefully be back shortly with my daughter.” And with that the Dark Lord moved back through the flames to McKinnon Manor. 

Draco sat down with his head in his hands trying to stay calm and hope that Hermione was alright. He was angry at her for leaving without him, but more angry at himself for what had happened earlier....perhaps if he hadn’t acted so rashly, he’d know what she was doing...and more importantly, where she was ultimately headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo if you feel so inclined.....or a review if you’re feeling generous.....always appreciated.


	88. Kaunaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione utilizes her portal within the Room of Requirement to access to Department of Mysteries one last time while the Dark Lord and Draco finally realize just what she intends to do......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....it was pointed out to me back when I had Hermione use the portal back in fourth year that it didn’t seem probable(which was a great thing to point out)......this chapter contains the specifics of just how she was able to accomplish it using magic and how she is able to gain access again.....hope you all enjoy it......again, characters aren’t mine.......

Rodolphus and Rabastan activated the portkey, returning to Hogsmeade with Hermione in tow. Looking at the two men, she smiled fondly at both of them. 

“Thank you for helping me, I do appreciate it.”

Rodolphus bowed formally. “It was our pleasure My Lady. Are you sure you don’t need us for anything else this evening?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I think I can take it from here.”

Both men nodded and apparated away, leaving Hermione alone. Disillusioning herself, she made her made quickly back to the Room of Requirement....hoping that what she was about to do would work. 

Back in fourth year, when Hermione had gained access to the Department of Mysteries via the Room of Requirement, she’d utilized specific runes to essentially create a portal through time and space into the Department of Mysteries utilizing a spell she’d created, ‘portus spatium praetorian prophetiae.’

Essentially the spell broke down into portus spatium (to move through space) and praetorian prophetiae designating the Hall of Prophecy. She added on ‘filius testae’ which meant Son of Potter. She’d taken a chance that it would send her to the most recent Prophecy given for the House of Potter, and Hermione hadn’t been disappointed. She had spent the past two years maintaining the passageway, and as such she was hopeful that it wouldn’t tax her magical core too much to attempt the spell again. It was her only option however, as she couldn’t ask Rodolphus or Rabastan to help her break into the DoM. 

Before moving into the Room of Requirement, Hermione paced outside the door, imagining the room as she would need it. When it opened, she was pleased to see the room exactly as she’d left it in this configuration......ancient runes lined the walls on the far end of the room. Hagalaz the rune for air and space, Ehwaz the rune for the twin forces of nature (gravity and electromagnetism)........Berkana the rune for liberation....the breakdown through the barrier of wards......Raido, the rune for the journey that one must pass through....Algiz for protection on the journey.....and finally Hermione added the final rune......Kaunaz.....the rune for death.

Before she cast the spell that would activate the runes and hopefully open a passageway to the Death Chamber within the Department of Mysteries (according to Grindelwald, that was where the Veil was located).....she sent her Patronus to Draco.....telling him that she loved him, asking him to forgive her for what she was about to do and pleading with him to trust in her......

Once her Patronus had been sent, Hermione took out the Elder wand and pointed it at the runes and spoke the incantation ‘portus spatium praetorium mortem.’

In a flash of blinding blue and white light, the room starting swirling and Hermione felt her magic responding much easier than it had when she’d done the similar spell in fourth year. The increased power of the Elder Wand decreased the strain on her own magical core, and she watched in relief as the portal opened up.

Changing into her animagus form, Hermione slithered through the portal and into a room that was dark, dank and cold. As soon as she had successfully passed, she morphed back into her human form and flicked the Elder Wand at the portal with a ‘finite.’

As Hermione took in her surroundings, she couldn’t help but feel the coldness within the room permeating inside her bones. The room itself was large and rectangular in shape, in the center of the room was a sunken stone pit about twenty feet deep, and in the center of the pit, unsupported by any wall was a huge stone archway. Walking a bit closer, Hermione noticed some kind of tattered black curtain, which was fluttering as if there was a breeze flowing through it even though the room itself was very still and almost unbearably frigid. She could hear whispered voices coming from behind the black curtain.

Elsewhere, the Dark Lord had apparated to Nurmengard.........taking in the large castle, which was dark and forbidding, but had probably been quite the fortress in its heyday. Moving though the outer gate and into a small courtyard, Voldemort turned with his wand out when a guard came to greet him. 

“Imperio.” Voldemort said firmly and directed the tall, thin man to take him to the cell of Gellert Grindelwald immediately. 

When they’d reached the top cell on the highest tower, Voldemort ordered the guard to open the cell door, which the man did without hesitation. 

Stepping inside the cell, Voldemort sent out his magic in a hale storm of anger.....listening with satisfaction as the prisoner within the confines of the small room groaned deeply in pain. 

“You know who I am.” He didn’t pose it as a question, there was no reason for preamble at this point. 

A harsh, wheezing sounded through the cell before a faint chuckle was heard in the darkness. The Dark Lord cast a lumos, brightening the cell so he could see the face of Grindelwald. 

“I know who you are Tom Riddle, and I know why you’re here.”

“Then speak, before I forget myself and skin you alive.”

The manic grin of the older wizard did nothing to soothe Tom’s ire as his eyes flashed red. “I must say Riddle.....or should I call you Lord Voldemort?” When the man himself didn’t speak, Grindelwald chuckled again. “You have quite the daughter.....beautiful, cunning, unbelievably clever, loyal and brave to boot.”

“Where did she go? Where did you send her?” Tom snarled in rage, his magic spiking with dread and fear?

“Why, to do something that I’d failed to do in all my years....even the great Albus Dumbledore didn’t achieve what your daughter has managed to. Uniting the Hallows. You must be proud.”

The feral gleam from the deranged prisoner angered Voldemort and without warning, he made eye contact with the wizard and ripped through his mind.....replaying the conversation between Grindelwald and Hermione. When he’d seen enough, he pushed out of Grindelwald’s mind as painfully as possible causing the old wizard to howl in agony. 

“You utter bastard!” Voldemort snarled in manic rage, his magic lashing out of control. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

Grindelwald just cackled at the wizard glaring down at him, barely holding in his fear and rage. 

“I didn’t think it was possible.....when I’d heard of your first rise and disappearance.....and whispers reached even my ears that you hadn’t truly been vanquished. Horcruxes are tricky pieces of magic, yes?.......I believe your own daughter wears one.....the ring? She’s bound her essence to yours. Did you not think that she might seek a way to unite the Hallows? And now you understand the price she will have to pay to do so. You may even be too late to stop it......for all your power, you aren’t Master of Death Riddle.....”

Grindelwald heaved as he cackled madly, while the Dark Lord had heard enough. “Avada Kedavra.”  
The green light erupted from Voldemort’s wand killing Grindelwald dead before he apparated out of the cell and back to Britain. 

Draco at that exact moment had been sitting in Severus’ office, trying to figure out what to do when Hermione’s Patronus burst through the room.....her snake curling itself around him. Severus watched with trepidation as the spectral form began to speak. 

“Draco my love....I’m so sorry.....I’ve gone to Grindelwald and I now know how to unite the Hallows. Please know I will always love you, only you, ever you. To Master Death, I must face death. It’s the only way to save my mum.....to save my dad. Please, trust in me.....you’re the only one Draco, the only one I’ve ever trusted completely......remember what Septimus told us about the Blessed Heart Draco.....I love you.....”

Draco’s face paled as Hermione’s Patronus melted away and he collapsed onto the ground, howling out in pain, anger and terror. What had she done? Where had she gone?

Severus looked at his godson in anguish and what was left of his heart went out to Draco. It was clear Hermione and Draco loved each other very much and now that infernal witch was off somewhere trying to do Salazar knows what. 

Then suddenly, another Patronus burst through the room......it was his Lord’s Patronus.....a replica of Nagini. 

“Severus, Hermione has gone to the Veil within the Department of Mysteries. She would’ve only been able to do so through the Room of Requirement. If I’m correct, she’s already there....bring Draco now! Meet me at the Ministry.” 

Draco stood up in a flash and moved over to the floo in Severus’ office and waited for his godfather to call out the destination. Severus nodded at Draco, took a pinch of floo powder and yelled, “Ministry of Magic, Atrium.” Swirling away in a mass of green flames, Draco following closely behind. Hopefully they weren’t too late.


	89. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes forward with the ritual....with one slight caveat.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have read and reviewed or left a kudo....the characters as always belong to JKR and not me......short chapter.....

Hermione had made her way in front of the Veil and was enraptured by the sounds emanating from behind the curtain. She was drawn to the voices and had to keep a firm control on her thoughts to not become swayed by the allure of the Veil. 

Taking out the Invisibility Cloak, Hermione set it down in front of her as she kneeled on the stone slab facing the Veil. She then took out a several vials of blood replenishing potions and a silver knife and placed them all next to the Cloak. Using the knife, Hermione carved the rune for death into the stone floor in front of the Veil and then grabbing the Elder Wand tightly in her grip.....Hermione cast an episkey onto her forearm and saw the blood trickle from her arm, onto the rune.....and whispered ‘invoco mortem.’

As the Veil’s curtain started to move and shudder against the archway....Hermione centered her magical core and utilizing her inheritance, was able to feel the essence of her soul and that of her Father’s, which had bound itself to her magical core in the form of his horcrux. If this was going to work.....she needed to separate his essence from hers....protecting her soul and binding his to Death.

Casting the Romanian spell silently over the rune of death, she saw it glow in a blinding white light....her blood was freely flowing at this point and she was struggling to keep the spell focused....

Once the glow peaked and the room was bathed in a blinding white light, causing the ground to shake, Hermione used what was left of her magical energy and yelled in anguish, “Teneat libere mortem filio domini Sic fiat Gaunt!” (Master of Death bind to the son of Gaunt given freely, so mote it be)

At that exact moment, the Veil flashed in a blinding haze of pure light that rivaled the brightness of the sun and with all her remaining magical energy, Hermione pulled her soul inward and collapsed completely onto the ground. Her final conscious thought was hoping that she hadn’t just made a gross miscalculation where her Father was concerned.


	90. The Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord arrives at the Veil with Draco and Severus.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for DaughterofCrowely......hope you enjoy reading it, and take good care of you.......just another chapter because you made my night with your lovely comments.....characters sadly, aren’t mine.....

Tom Riddle had spent the early part of his life being afraid.....orphaned and ridiculed for being different, he had learned early on that his differences could be morphed to an advantage and as he grew....he utilized that difference to bring fear and terror to those who crossed his path. 

He was extremely powerful. He’d known it when he’d entered Hogwarts. His last name might’ve been Muggle, but his magic was undeniable and those within Slytherin House soon realized that the orphaned boy, who was quiet and thoughtful, was not to be messed with. Tom realized that in many ways, his own experiences in Slytherin mirrored those of his daughter’s and like himself, she had risen above the pettiness and hate.....and had embraced her true place as the Heir of Slytherin. 

Tom Riddle had never wanted to be a Father.....his plan was to live forever and as such, he did not require an heir to carry on his name. Yes.....he’d discovered sixth year just whom his mother was and the significance of his magical heritage.....but the Gaunt Family were weak minded fools who were cruel and had inbred themselves to near extinction and as such, Tom felt no remorse in killing his Muggle Family nor pinning said murders on his deranged Uncle, Morfin Gaunt. 

But now years later, he couldn’t imagine his life without his daughter.....Hermione had become Tom’s greatest treasure and he would only admit to himself, that he would do anything for her....if it was within in his power to do so. 

They were so similar.....him and his daughter. Very slow to trust, powerful, cunning, clever, self-preservationists, vindictive.....but Hermione, for all her hardships and struggles....could love, and it made Tom realize for the first time in his long life, that such sentiment wasn’t meant to be immediately scoffed nor scorned at. 

The floo within the Ministry Atrium came alive in that moment and out stepped Pius Thicknese, Head of the Department of Mysteries, followed almost instantly by Severus and Draco.....who looked paler than Voldemort had ever seen him. Tom’s heart clenched in fear as he gave Severus a questioning look. 

“Hermione sent Draco a Patronus message....most likely before she left Hogwarts and came here. She mentioned something about having to face Death to Master it.”

The Dark Lord’s face paled before he turned to Pius Thicknese and demanded he take them all to the Veil.

“My Lord, surely you must understand that the rooms within the Department of Mysteries are only known to those who are tasked to work on them?”

Voldemort’s eyes turned red and he growled angrily, causing the other man to visibly flinch in fear. “My Daughter is in that room Pius, and I will fucking burn this Ministry down if you don’t take me to her....right now!”

Pius gulped and nodded “Yes, My Lord,” and gestured for the three men to follow him to the elevators where they finally stepped out onto level nine....The Department of Mysteries. 

Heading down the hallway lined with black-tiled walls with no windows, a single black door stood in stark relief at the end of the corridor. Pius waved his wand and the door opened, leading into an entrance chamber that was circular in shape and a dark marble floor that glistened like black water in the low bluish torchlight within the room. 

Once Pius closed the outer door, the room started to spin and the Head of the DoM waved his wand a second time, making a verbal request of ‘mors aethereum thalamum’ which halted the spinning of the room, showing another black door at the far end. 

Pius waved his wand at the inner door opened to the Death Chamber......and just as Voldemort walked into the room his eyes were blinded by a bright glowing light, the ground was trembling and he felt his body lurch in shock as the part of his soul that had been attached to Hermione’s was ripped away, causing him to nearly buckle in pain. The screams of his daughter could be heard within the Chamber itself and he saw Draco drop to his knees in anguish as he yelled for Hermione.....

When the light disappeared, Pius sent out a spell to light a few torches along the wall and what Voldemort saw caused his heart to grip with panic inducing fear........Hermione was lying on the ground near the Veil....unmoving. 

Rushing down into the pit and up onto the platform, he reached his daughter and noticed her blood coating her arm and down to the floor..........gripping her arm tightly, Voldemort sealed the wound and then saw the blood replenishing potions and forced one down her throat before he yelled out ‘enervate’ to try and revive her.....but nothing was working. Screaming loudly for Severus, the Headmaster made his way down to his Lord and ran some diagnostic spells.......after a minute he looked to his Lord and shook his head sadly. 

“I am sorry My Lord.....”

Grabbing his daughter into his arms, Voldemort snarled at his follower. “No! Don’t you dare say it, Severus!”

Draco was on his knees, tears coming down his cheeks unchecked as he reached for Hermione’s hand, only to have his Lord snarl at him in anger. 

Setting Hermione down on the cold floor, Voldemort tried every spell he could think of to bring his daughter back. He didn’t understand. The ritual shouldn’t have taken her life.....according to Grindelwald, his daughter should now be Master of Death. What had gone wrong?

Rocking her back within his arms, Voldemort didn’t realize that tears had started leaking from his eyes....then he threw his head back and screamed out his rage, causing his magic to lash out violently and making the other three men cower in fear at the raw power of their Lord. 

Tom Riddle had never loved....had never wanted to love and yet as he held his daughter within his arms.....he’d realized too late that he loved her......she was his most precious jewel, his most valued treasure......and then something happened that had never happened in Tom Riddle’s long life.....he felt his heart break as he both raged and pleaded with Death......and then there was nothing but excruciating and soul-rendering pain.........


	91. Mother’s Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene senses that something bad has happened with Hermione.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

Marlene had been sitting in the library at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa enjoying tea and biscuits as the two women discussed their children. Marlene had confided to Narcissa that her time was limited and as such, she had requested that Narcissa help her get some final things together for Hermione to have when the time came. 

Marlene wanted very much to be a part of her daughter’s milestones, and sadly, she had missed most of them. The one that broke her heart was not being able to be there when Hermione married Draco, so she and Narcissa worked out some tentative plans for Hermione’s marriage day.....some ideas that Marlene thought Hermione would appreciate. 

“I think using the McKinnon Family china would be lovely, Marlene. I didn’t realized your family had such an extensive collection of formal dining wear.”

“One of my ancestors was obsessed and had bought over 500 settings of Goblin gold filigree and Herringbone China, not to mention the matching golden chalices that went with the set. They’re all located within the McKinnon Family Vault.”

“Goodness, how old are they?”

“At least two centuries. The last one to use them was my Great Grandmother Melisandre Burke at her wedding to my Great Grandfather Marius McKinnon.”

“Well, they sound lovely, and I will be sure to have Hermione look at them when the time comes for the wedding.”

Marlene nodded. “Hermione mentioned that she and Draco were seriously thinking about getting married the summer after graduation. She had hoped I’d be able to see it.”

Narcissa gently squeezed Marlene’s hand in sympathy. “I am truly sorry Marlene, I wish there was something Lucius and I could do for you.”

“I know....and I thank you for helping Hermione and supporting her. She told me about Draco’s letters from fourth year. Did you really stop the betrothal with Astoria Greengrass because of Draco’s feelings for Hermione?”

Smiling softly, Narcissa took a gentle sip of her tea and set it down on the table. “I suppose I wasn’t thinking about it like that. I just saw that Draco was unhappy and he clearly had strong feelings for Hermione.....I just wanted Lucius to allow Draco to have his youth without the added pressure of a betrothal hanging over him......is it selfish of me to want my son to love his intended?”

Marlene shook her head. “No, and I commend you for it. Lucius adores you and he clearly values your opinion.”

Narcissa chuckled wickedly. “If he values his life he certainly does at that.”

Both women were laughing when Lucius walked into the Library. “What has you two laughing and plotting together?” Lucius smirked fondly at his witch, who was smiling at her wizard adoringly. 

“We were just discussing the fact that you took my suggestion and stopped the betrothal with the Greengrass family.”

Lucius nodded imperiously. “It definitely was for the best.”

“It was.” Marlene agreed, looking at the time and realizing it was later than she’d expected. “I should probably head back home, Tom should be there soon.....” as she finished the words, Marlene buckled over in pain.....grabbing her chest in horror.

Narcissa moved over quickly and reached for the other witch. “Marlene, are you alright?”

“Something is wrong with Hermione......it’s almost as if I can barely feel her.......”

Lucius paled in worry before he moved quickly to the floo, calling out for Severus. When there was no response, he looked over at his wife in panic.

Marlene was finally able to catch her breath when she turned to Lucius and asked him to call for Rodolphus, which he did. Not even a minute later the eldest Lestrange was sitting next to Marlene with his hand on hers. 

“What’s happened?” Rodolphus asked with worry. 

“Hermione, have you heard from her?”

Rodolphus paled and nodded. “Yes....earlier this evening she contacted Rabastan and myself. You were right in that she would contact us Marlene.”

Marlene nodded. “What did she want?”

Rodolphus looked a bit unsure, but knew that he couldn’t lie to Marlene. “She ask Rab and I to take her to Nurmengard. To Grindelwald.”

Marlene looked shocked momentarily before she shook her head angrily. “My stubborn girl.....she’s found them all and now she’s going to try and unite them.”

Lucius’ face turned ashen as he realized what Marlene was saying. “She has the Cloak?”

Marlene nodded. “It belonged to James Potter, passed down to Harry. She went to Grindelwald to find out how to unite the Hallows.”

Looking at Lucius in shock, Rodolphus sputtered out, “Hermione found all three Hallows?”

Lucius nodded once and Rodolphus looked simply stunned. 

“What do we do, Lu?” Narcissa asked quietly. “Where would Hermione have gone to unite the Hallows?”

“I don’t know, but I know someone who might.” Rodolphus said firmly before he moved to the floo and called for his brother to join them. Rabastan had worked as an Unspeakable prior to their imprisonment in Azkaban.

The floo sounded and Rabastan came through, looking wary as he saw four pairs of eyes looking at him with fear, worry and panic. 

“Rab,” Rodolphus said quickly, “Hermione has all the Deathly Hallows.....where would she go to unite them?”

Rabastan grimaced and rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. “I’m still bound under the geas of an Unspeakable, Rod......but I can tell you she would’ve gone to the Ministry.”

“Go there Rabastan and find out what is going on....please!” Marlene begged and watched as Rabastan nodded and went over to the floo, calling out for the Ministry of Magic.


	92. Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ritual worked.....just not in the way Tom Riddle anticipated......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Domina......here you go......hehehehehe.....characters....well, you all know it....don’t need to keep saying it.....

Remorse.......it hurt like a motherfucker.......and if Tom Riddle, aka The Dark Lord were any other normal wizard.....he’d be dead right about now. But as he gasped for breath and held Hermione close to his body, he could’ve sworn he heard someone chuckling lowly within the room. Looking up, he also saw Severus gazing around in confusion while Draco was curled in on himself sobbing in grief, the young wizard’s gaze firmly fixed upon Hermione. 

Hearing the sound again Tom eyes stared up towards the Veil, where he was convinced the sound was coming from. The tattered black curtain moved slowly outward and then a dark, black essence moved out of the Veil and swirled around them until it coalesced into a dense form that moved directly in front of him. 

“Tom Riddle.” The form spoke in a voice that Tom could only describe as several voices whispering at once, speaking the same thing. 

“Yes.” Tom stated, unsure of what to say or do.

The figure swirled around the dais as it ebbed and flowed through tattered curtain hanging from the entrance to the Veil. Tom took a second to look at the other men within the room, and all their faces registered the same sense of shocked disbelief. 

“You have called me here, Tom Riddle.....”

Tom shook his head, not quite understanding what was happening. How could he have called.....  
As Tom’s eyes widened, Death chuckled at the sudden understanding that appeared on the man’s face. 

“You understand at last Tom Riddle. You, who have attempted to cheat Death itself, have been given a gift far more precious that any ever bestowed since before the Veil itself came to be.”

Looking down at his daughter, Tom lifted the hand that held the Gaunt Family Ring, the Resurrection Stone, and gently took it off his daughter’s finger, placing it back onto his own. Then, taking the Elder Wand from where it had fallen out of Hermione’s grip, Tom grasped it firmly into his own and felt the warmth of the wand radiate up his arm and through his entire being. The Cloak sat where it had been left, ready to be claimed by the Master of Death.

Realizing what this meant, Tom Riddle wasted no time demanding what belonged to him be rightfully returned. “Give me back my daughter.”

Death chuckled deeply as its essence swirled around the Veil. “I cannot, for she is not dead.”

“What!” Draco pleaded in astonishment, earning a harsh glare from his Lord. 

“Speak!” Tom glowered angrily. “What do you mean she’s not dead?”

Death chuckled again. “Master of Death, can’t you not sense it? Don’t you understand that she bound your essence from the stone to me, thereby making it a Hallow once again. Her own Soul, and therefore her very essence lies dormant........suspended.”

Tom looked utterly confused, but Draco breathed out in understanding. “The Blessed Heart.” Draco looked pleadingly at his Lord for understanding. “Her betrothal gift....its imbued with Felix Felicis My Lord.....”

Death swirled around again. “The boy understands. Your daughter’s magic is beyond powerful.....her soul protected by her love for her betrothed........love and luck have protected her but only one of equal power can restore her.”

Tom looked down at his daughter as he whispered out “Marlene.”

“You do understand Master of Death. Do not waste what has been restored to you and the gift that has been bestowed upon you, Tom Riddle.....for if you do, I will come for you and claim you back to me.”

With those final words....Death moved back through the Veil and returned to its realm, and the room went silent once again.

Tom stood up and ‘accio’d the Invisibility Cloak and Blood Replenishing Potions before moving quickly out of the Death Chamber.....Severus, Draco and Pius following closely behind. When he made it to the Atrium, he saw Rabastan coming out of the floo and heading his way. 

The younger Lestrange’s face dropped as he saw the limp body within his Lord’s arms. 

“My Lord?” Rabastan looked at Hermione and then the other men, while his Lord glared at him harshly. 

“We will have words Rabastan.....both you and your brother, but not now. Why are you here?”

Rabastan’s face paled as he spoke as calmly as he could muster under the circumstances. “Lady McKinnon sent me here.....she felt something was wrong with Hermione and once she’d realized what Hermione was most likely attempting, she begged me to come here to check on her.”

Tom nodded. “Where is she now?”

“The Library at Malfoy Manor, My Lord.” 

Moving swiftly, Tom called out ‘Malfoy Manor Main Library’ before the green flames whisked him away to the only person who could hopefully save their daughter.


	93. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord returns to Malfoy Manor where Marlene is waiting.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews.....Harleigh_Riddle1926......here you go......characters....yeah, not mine

As the green flashed brightly from the floo in Malfoy Manor’s Library, no one on the other side was prepared for the sight that emerged from the flames as the Dark Lord stepped out with an unconscious Hermione hanging limply within his arms. Narcissa and Lucius were the first to spot the duo, and Narcissa’s breath hitched on a sob as she stood while Lucius grabbed her arm to stop her from rushing over to the pair. 

Marlene turned around at the gasp and screamed ‘No!’ as she flew towards Tom and her daughter in terror. 

“What happened My Lord?” Lucius asked as calmly as he was able to under the circumstances, watching Marlene grabbing Hermione’s face and closing her eyes....her body sagging with relief as her brown eyes met Tom’s forest green ones. 

“She’s alive.” Marlene breathed out in a rush. 

“She is.” Tom nodded, looking at his witch who was shaking with relief. “She is in some sort of stasis and needs you to heal her, Pet.”

Marlene looked up at Tom with wide eyes while shaking her head as the floo flashed again and Draco emerged, eyes red-rimmed and body shaking with adrenaline. Narcissa, seeing her son’s distress, came over and enveloped him into her embrace. 

“Mum.” Draco whispered into his mother’s ear. “This is all my fault.”

Narcissa moved back, taking her hand and running it soothingly through Draco’s pale blonde locks. “No, my dragon.....you can’t blame yourself for this.”

“She’s right Draco.” Marlene offered kindly. “Hermione wouldn’t want you blaming yourself either.”

Tom growled, but Marlene shot him a dark look. “How am I supposed to heal her Tom? You know that is beyond my abilities.”

Tom shook his head. “Not anymore, Pet.”

“What do you mean?” Marlene’s gaze widened in confusion, while Tom just sighed in resignation. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t sensed it yet.”

Marlene’s look of confusion deepened until she noticed the ring on Tom’s finger. Her eyes shot up in shocked understanding as she looked between her mate and her daughter before she shook her head clear. 

“Hermione.....bound Death to you? And you?”

Tom nodded.....saying without actual words the question he could see reflected in Marlene’s eyes. Tom watched as his mate’s eyes filled with tears of relief as she gently smoothed her hand over their daughter’s hair, slowly nodding in understanding. Taking a deep breath, she made eye contact with Tom and opened her mind, telling him without words what they needed to do to save their daughter. 

Once eye contact was broken, Tom turned to the Malfoy’s. “I will take Hermione to her set of rooms here while Marlene and I return to McKinnon Manor. Draco,” The Dark Lord looked at his daughter’s intended with restrained anger behind his gaze, “you will stay with Hermione until we return.”

Draco bowed humbly and nodded. “Of course My Lord....thank you My Lord.”

Tom moved quickly out of the Library as Narcissa called for one of the House elves to prepare Hermione’s room. Once there, Tom waved his new wand over his daughter, laying her on the bed, cleaning her and placing fresh clothes on her instantaneously before nodding once to Draco. Then with a snap of his fingers, Nagini appeared in the room, looking a bit worse for wear but seemingly alright. 

“You are well Nagini?”

Nagini nodded. “Mistress was successful.” Nagini hissed as a statement, watching her Master’s eyebrow lift in understanding. 

“She was, and you knew what she was doing......I should be furious with you traitor.”

Nagini hissed and moved over to her Mistress, laying down her head on Hermione’s chest. “She asked Nagini’s permission because Mistress knew how and what she was attempting might affect Nagini. I gave her my blessing because it was the only way to give Mistress her family back. You bade me to protect her always, but how was Nagini supposed to protect Her Mistress from Master’s shortsightedness? If her mother died, Mistress would never have forgiven you Master.....we both know this to be true. She would come to resent you and the family you both so desperately needed would be broken. So tell me, what choice did Nagini have?” The snake hissed out angrily.

Tom stood there rooted to his spot as he stared at Nagini, realizing she was right. If Marlene died, Hermione’s anger would’ve festered, and perhaps she eventually would’ve sought out retribution on her Mother’s behalf. Perhaps not right away, but could Tom say with absolute certainty that his daughter might not have done so at some point? She had the Hallows....she could’ve used them to become Master of Death.....destroyed his Horcruxes and then eventually sought to end him. With the Elder Wand and the Hallows as her weapons....could he say for certain Hermione wouldn’t have come out victorious? She had the loyalty of those within his inner circle, many of them owed his daughter their very lives. Rodolphus and Rabastan had already vowed to protect her.....who else might’ve come to her aid against him? The thought was a truly sobering one as Tom looked at his daughter, whose lifeless body was lying before him. Moving over he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione’s forehead in gratitude. She was truly the best thing he’d ever done. 

“You are correct Nagini.” Tom hissed softly. 

Nagini nodded before she laid her head back down and hissed softly, shutting her eyes and falling back to sleep. 

Tom gave Draco one last nod before taking Marlene’s hand and returned to McKinnon Manor. If all went as it should, Marlene and he would finally be fully mated, fully soul-bonded and Hermione would be healed in due course giving his daughter the family she needed and deserved.

Once they had left, Draco waved his wand and transfigured his robes into pajamas, not wanting to leave Hermione’s side for a second. Lying down and enveloping his witch into his arms, Draco gently kissed her forehead and watched as Nagini moved down the bed and curled herself at the bottom of the mattress, before she closed her eyes again. 

Inhaling Hermione’s scent, Draco felt tears falling once again from his eyes as he held Hermione tighter to himself. Whispering words of love and comfort to his stubborn, beautiful and brilliant witch. 

“Baby, what were you thinking? I should be angry, but I can’t, because if it had been my mum....I would’ve done anything to protect her, to save her. I’m so sorry about earlier today.....I don’t mean to be a possessive git, but I can’t help it where you’re concerned. Smith and I got into a fight, he’s a pompous jerk, but he said something today that made me realize that I have no reason to be jealous.....because I’m yours and you’re mine. What we have is so much more than most people will ever know, and I’m more grateful than I can say that you chose me. I don’t deserve you, I don’t think there’s a wizard on this planet who does. But I’m the lucky one who gets to have you in my life, and I promise to try and be better....do better every day. I’m going to fuck it up at some point....it’s just who I am, but please know it’s not you I doubt....it’s me. It’s because I don’t feel worthy enough to stand by your side, and I am insecure where you’re concerned. I probably always will be. So just be patient with me......and love me.....that’s all I’ll ever ask of you.”


	94. The Truth Of Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and her Father have a heart to heart talk.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who’ve read and reviews or left a kudo......I appreciate it......I’m leaving for vacation tomorrow so I plan on having this story posted in its entirety by later this evening......

A few days had passed since the Department of Mysteries break in. The Dark Lord had secured an unbreakable vow from Pius Thicknese that what occurred that night, and everything that happened with the Hallows after, would remain confidential. 

He and Marlene had retired back to McKinnon Manor and spent the entire night together.....finally becoming fully soul bonded. Tom hadn’t realized just what he’d been depriving Marlene of all these years....the pain and agony her soul must’ve gone through living with a partial bond.....the sense of unfulfillment a real, constant living breathing ache.....made Tom feel unworthy of his mate. But to her credit, Marlene didn’t complain, didn’t chastise his choices.....she’d just held him in the afters and thanked him for being with her and not giving up on her. It was truly a humbling moment for Tom. 

When they had returned the next morning to Malfoy Manor....it was to Draco holding his daughter as he talked softly to her. Tom didn’t think any wizard would ever be good enough for his heir, but even he could see that Draco truly loved Hermione and for now, that was good enough for Tom. 

Marlene had sat next to her daughter and enveloped Hermione’s head with her hands and together, Tom watched in stunned silence as the golden light that had emanated from Hermione during the revel (when she had healed the Connor girl), was now coming from his witch. Marlene’s essence flowed like golden fire and Tom felt his own aura respond in kind as he too felt the connection burn though him. When Hermione finally opened her eyes and breathed out ‘mum,’ in such relief, Tom felt a tear fall from his eye in response. 

Marlene stayed with Hermione that entire day.....mother and daughter spent the day lying abed and talking about everything. Hermione would exhaust after an hour or so and Marlene would gently play with her hair and watch her baby girl fall asleep....her eyes never leaving the peaceful face of her only child. Tom sat down by the window, playing wizard’s chess with Draco and then Lucius....while the elves served meals and Narcissa fussed over everyone.

By the third day, Hermione was feeling a bit stronger....enough to take small walks to and from the Library. Severus had come by and checked up on her, explaining that she had greatly taxed her magical core and it would likely take a week or two before she was back to full strength. Hermione had nodded and listened while Tom extracted a promise from her that she was not to exert herself in any way until she was fully healed. Hermione had reluctantly agreed, and Tom made sure Nagini stayed close and ever watchful over his daughter. The snake was good at guilting Hermione into anything. 

Tom hadn’t realized what he was truly missing in his life until his daughter came along....and that was love and family. He’d never had a true family (not in the conventional sense) and had never known love.....Dumbledore had speculated, according to Marlene, that Tom had been conceived via a love potion and that was why he couldn’t love. That was a load of bullocks as far as Tom was concerned. No one truly knew what had happened between his mother Merope and Tom Riddle Sr. No one ever really knew the true reason Tom had discovered his heritage in sixth year at Hogwarts, or why he’d set out to deliver vengeance on his Muggle Father and his Uncle. No one ever suspected the truth.....

It was often speculated that his mother had died in childbirth, and the Matron at Wool’s orphanage had been happy to spread that lie around. Mrs. Cole had told as much to Dumbledore, but the truth was far more sinister. 

On December 31, 1926 Tom Morvolo Riddle was born....the by product of a relationship his mother Merope had with a Muggle. His grandfather Marvolo had been so disgusted by Merope’s fascination with the Muggle, he’d cursed her with a rare blood curse found only in the Gaunt Family Grimoires. This curse would, over time.....force Merope to transform herself into a snake.....and eventually, the Maledictus curse would consume her completely, forcing her to remain in the form of a snake indefinitely. 

When Tom found Nagini slithering around the grounds of Hogwarts his fifth year, it had taken some time, but eventually Nagini told Tom the story in his sixth year, of how she’d barely survived his birth....and it was only due to the blood curse she had been able to do so. She’d left and wandered a bit before realizing that Tom would be old enough to attend Hogwarts. Tom hadn’t wanted to believe it at first, that this snake could be his mother.....but after Nagini shared the story of her Father Marvolo and the Riddle’s, Tom realized Nagini had been telling the truth. 

As time went on...Nagini’s instincts became more snake than human.....but her Magic was still there. She’d been so browbeaten by her brother and father, she’d been almost afraid to practice magic for fear of retribution by her deranged family. As time moved on.....Nagini identified less and less with Merope Gaunt and more and more as Nagini........and for Tom, that was much easier to deal with. Having a Maledictus for a Mother hardly seemed common.....and definitely not something to be brought up in polite conversation. 

The time would eventually come for Hermione to hear Nagini’s story, understanding just whom the snake was to her. The curse was irreversible, Nagini had been in her current form far too long and Tom had never thought to try to break the curse when he was younger......something he’d come to regret now greatly as he saw his daughter curled up on the sofa by the fireplace in Malfoy Manor’s Library, laughing at something Nagini was sharing with her. Tom Riddle had a lot of regrets it would seem.....and he’d never given them any thought, until now. 

Catching his daughter’s amber eyes, she smiled widely at him with such love radiating from her gaze, it made his breath hitch in wonder. That even after all the evil he’d done, and still continued to do, his daughter loved him unconditionally. Death had been correct in that there had never been a greater gift given than the one his daughter had bestowed upon him. She had given up ultimate power and immortality for him.....for Marlene. If there was ever a truer testament to love being the greatest magic, Tom wasn’t sure what it could be. 

He walked over and sat down next to his daughter, wrapping her into his side as she sighed softly and moved herself deeper into his embrace. It was a while before words were spoken and when Tom looked up, it seemed that everyone except Nagini had left them to their privacy.

“Are you angry with me Father?”

Tom sighed again, shaking his head in the negative. “I probably should be, but I can’t find it within myself to be so, Hermione. What you did for your mother and myself was far more than I deserve, but I’m grateful nonetheless. I’ve said it before that I value you above all others....”

Hermione nodded. “When I first found out you were my Father....well....I wasn’t sure you’d want me for a daughter.” Hermione felt her Father’s arm tighten a bit around her as he pulled her closer to his side. “So I tried to make myself invaluable....but you were right when you mentioned my penchant for plotting ten steps ahead. I initially went after the Hallows because I’d thought I might need a back up...” Hermione let the thought hang for a moment, hoping her Father would understand her reasons without actually having to say it.

“I suppose I understand why you would feel uncertain Hermione. I’m sure most of what you’d learned about me from my past, likely gave you the impression that I wouldn’t be open to having a child.”

Hermione nodded again. “The thought did enter my mind, more than once if I’m honest. Nagini had assured me that you wanted to get to know me.....but everything I’d read about you seemed to indicate otherwise.”

“I’m sure I deserve that assessment.” Tom grimaced. “Hermione, I’ve told you before I’m not a good wizard.....and I won’t apologize for it. This is who I am.......but that being said, you will never need to fear me.....I may get angry with you for keeping secrets, frustrated at your penchant for plotting and self-preservation......but those are also the things I know that have kept you safe these many years. Your intelligence, cleverness and cunning are three of the things I love most about you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock as she looked up at her Father’s face in wonder. “You love me?”

Tom chuckled at the surprised look on his daughter’s face. “How can you doubt as such......my soul is healed due to my love for you daughter. You honestly thought I’d never say the actual words, when my actions clearly showed my true feelings?”

Smiling widely, Hermione’s face radiated happiness and Tom smirked with pride. “Well, we both are emotionally stunted in some ways Father.....”

“That we are daughter.....but I’d like to think I’m working on being a better Father to you and a better mate to your mother. Salazar knows she deserves far more from me than I’ve ever given her.”

“I don’t think mum’s ever seen it that way. I think she’s always known who you were and are and accepts all of you.”

“Probably also more than I deserve.” Tom’s smirk deepened. 

“Just for the record.....I love you too, Father.”

Tom’s face broke out into a genuine smile as he kissed his daughter on the top of her head. “Then I am a very fortunate wizard indeed, my dearest.”


	95. Not the Whole Truth.....Just Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts where Hermione shares her story.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....only a few more chapters to go.....characters aren’t mine....

When the time came for Hermione to return to Hogwarts after Easter Break was over, it was decided that she would board the Hogwarts Express with the rest of her classmates. Both Tom and Marlene felt it would create too many questions if Hermione didn’t return to school with the rest of her Slytherin classmates....although no one outside of Slytherin, and perhaps Harry, knew for certain Hermione hadn’t been on the train when school had let out for the holidays.....but thankfully no one had speculated as to the why. 

What was widely known was that Draco had gotten into a fight with Zacharias Smith in the Library and hadn’t been on the train the Friday morning before break. Many had speculated that the betrothal between Slytherin’s Prince and the daughter of the Dark Lord was off.....a few had even hoped that the rumors were true.....so when Draco had shown up the Monday after break was over, on Platform nine and three-quarters with Hermione fixed firmly onto his arm.....well, let’s just say there were a few unhappy faces that morning. 

Draco hadn’t cared to wonder what his classmates thought....the only thing he was worried about was his witch, who was mostly healed from her ordeal....her magical core finally settled....if not quite to full strength. The Dark Lord and Marlene had escorted their daughter to the Hogwarts Express.....and the rare sight of Lord Voldemort on the Platform quickly became the hot topic of gossip amongst those who were watching the family. 

The Dark Lord’s Magic was palpable as any who got too close to his daughter were quickly scurrying off into another direction. Marlene had chuckled a few times, as some of Hermione’s classmates had come over to try and talk to her and with a single look from her Father, were soon moving into another part of the Platform. Even Hermione seemed amused by her Father’s overprotectiveness. Draco’s face was stoic as always, but his eyes held a trace of mirth as he winked at his witch.

When Daphne came over with Corban, upon seeing her best friend....the two girls enveloped each other in a brief hug before Daphne curtsied formally to the Dark Lord. 

“My Lord.” Daphne smiled gently, while Corban bowed formally. 

“My Lord and Lady....it is good to see you both looking well.” Corban drawled in the deep voice of his. 

Voldemort nodded briefly, but Marlene smiled fondly at the couple, who seemed to be radiating that new couple glow. “It is good to see you both as well. Hermione shared with me that you both were able to spend some quality time together over break.”

Daphne blushed while Corban smirked at the pretty shade of pink from his witch. “We did indeed, My Lady.”

Voldemort smirked at his follower, who seemed more relaxed than he’d ever seen the man, before looking back at Hermione. “Perhaps you should get yourself situated on the train, Daughter.”

“Of course Father.” Hermione nodded and went to give her mum a hug goodbye. When she went over to her Father, he tilted he head up and made eye contact with her, demanding without words that she stay out of trouble, take care of herself, her magic and she send for him immediately should she need anything. Hermione promised her Father she would do so and Tom broke eye contact, shaking Draco’s hand and watching his daughter as she got on board the train. 

After a few moments he felt Marlene’s hand squeeze his arm. “She will be okay My Lord.”

“I know. She just has a penchant for trouble and it makes me wary is all.”

Marlene smiled softly for a moment before her body went rigid....Tom, sensing his mate’s unease looked down at her, only to see her gaze fixated on something, or someone else. 

Tom followed her gaze to see the glare of grey eyes staring back at them. Marlene’s gaze held Sirius’ as she smiled gently and nodded once....letting her former lover know that Hermione had been successful. The wide relieved smile that broke out on Sirius’ face said more than words ever could. When Sirius’ gaze locked onto Tom’s.....the Dark Lord bowed his head in thanks, understanding from his daughter just how she had been able to procure the Cloak from Mr. Potter. Sirius hesitated, but returned the gesture before giving his godson a quick hug and moving back into the crowd.

Tom pulled Marlene along with him as he stated firmly, “That Wizard is still in love with you, Pet.”

Marlene sighed, but nodded. “I suppose he is. But if it hadn’t been for that....”

“Indeed.” Was the only credit Tom was willing to give the man. While he was grateful for Black’s kindness, it would be unwise to think that his motives had been entirely altruistic. 

Marlene gave Tom a wicked look of her own. “You seriously can’t be jealous?”

Tom chuckled as he shook his head. “Poor choice of words, Pet......but to answer your question, no.....I’m not jealous. You are mine and I am yours.....it has always been this way and it will always continue to be, thanks to our brilliant daughter. If you’re unsure however, we can return home where I’m more than happy to remind you just to whom you belong.”

Marlene’s cheeks blushed slightly as she bit her lip in contemplation. “I think that’s an excellent idea, my Lord. I’d hate to become complacent in your attentions, after all.”

Tom’s forest green eyes darkened with lust as he smiled heatedly at his little witch before he apparated them off the Platform without a sound....much to the astonishment of all who were watching. 

Hermione and Draco in the meantime, found themselves situated in the same compartment as Blaise and Theo, who looked relieved to see them together. Daphne followed soon after she’d situated Astoria with her friends, making sure her sister was alright. 

“Merlin, Hermione....your Father seems to know how to make an entrance.” Chuckled Theo. 

Smiling softly, Hermione gave Theo an amused look. “He just wanted to come and see Draco and I off today.....is there anything wrong with a Father wanting to see his Daughter off to school?”

Theo’s face looked shocked for a moment, before it cleared. “No....I just don’t think I’ve ever seen him willingly mingle with the masses before. He seems to find it distasteful.”

This did get Hermione to giggle, while Draco smirked and Daphne smiled and nodded. “Well, I suppose that’s true enough.”

Draco wrapped his arm a bit more firmly around Hermione as she settled into him and sighed, feeling her eyes drooping shut as the train started to pull away from the Platform. Draco placed a small kiss on her head and whispered soothingly, “Sleep, love.”

“Okay.” Hermione slurred a bit, before she was out like a light, her friends watching with concern. 

After a few moments, Daphne gave Draco a look of worry. “Is Hermione alright, Drake?”

Draco nodded slowly. “I can’t tell you what happened, or why I wasn’t on the train before break....but suffice it to say that my brilliant witch managed to find a way to save her mum, and it taxed her core quite a bit.” Draco whispered, sharing the story that Hermione’s parents had agreed upon. At the shocked look on Daphne’s face and the curious looks on his two best mate’s faces, Draco knew they wanted to ask questions, but a firm shake of the head made them all realize that this was one subject he wasn’t planning on sharing anything. 

Soon there was a soft knock on the door and Blaise stood to answer it, stunned in disbelief as he opened it and saw Harry Potter standing there, looking a bit awkward.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you all, but I just wanted to check on Hermione.”

Draco nodded and waved the Boy Who Lived inside the compartment, much to the surprise of his friends. Harry nodded his thanks and took a seat next to Draco, who had Hermione wrapped around his other side. Harry looked at the witch with friendly concern and Draco decided to ward and silence the compartment. 

“I’m sorry to barge in here like this. My godfather explained a few things to me when I went home for Easter and I have to say, I’m impressed with Hermione’s devotion to her mum. I just wanted to see for myself that she was alright.”

Draco nodded. “No one knows of the particulars Potter, and it needs to stay that way. I’m sure you understand that.”

Harry nodded emphatically. “Yeah, Sirius was pretty firm on that. I’d take an unbreakable vow, but I’m not of age yet. Sirius has been working on my Occlumency though....so I’m good there.”

Draco smiled and nodded in understanding. Theo, getting a bit frustrated at not knowing what the fuck Potter was talking about, cleared his throat. 

“Don’t mean to interrupt, but what in Salazar’s name is going on?”

Draco gave his friend a glare, but then felt Hermione stirring next to him as she yawned and opened her eyes. “It’s alright Draco.....I asked my dad if it was okay to tall Theo, Blaise and Daphne....he said it was fine and if they said anything to anyone....they’d have to answer to him directly.”

Draco smirked at his friends, while Blaise and Theo paled and Daphne looked a bit ill. 

“You sure you want to know, smartass?” Draco admonished his friend for waking up his witch.

Theo mouthed ‘sorry’ while Harry just laughed at the dynamic of Hermione’s friends. Theo then sighed and looked at Blaise, who shrugged and then nodded once....Daphne gazed over at her best friend, whose amber eyes were fixed upon her blue ones. 

Taking out her wand, Daphne placed it in the center of the compartment, her hand extended and said, “I Daphne Greengrass take a witches oath.....” Daphne finished the words promising to keep the conversation they were about to have confidential, watching as Blaise and Theo did the same. Both boys were of age....and even though Draco wasn’t, he was a Master Occlumens and had been trained by the best Legilimens in their world. Harry obviously, would never repeat any of what they were about to discuss, and since he knew the majority of it anyway....it seemed he could be trusted. 

Draco kissed Hermione’s forehead once the oaths were done and whispered, “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

“It’s alright, I can do it.” Hermione said softly, sitting up with Draco’s help, smiling shyly at her friends. “My mum as you know was dying.....she and my dad are mated, the particulars aren’t too important, but being separated when my dad was cursed my Dumbledore and left for dead was really hard on my mum. It taxed her magical core to the point she only had a few months left to live...if that.”

Seeing Theo and Blaise’s eyes widen, Hermione decided to forge ahead before anyone could ask questions. “I had discovered back during the summer after our third year, that Dumbledore had been in a relationship of sorts with Gellert Grindelwald. The two wrote letters to each other that Bathilda Bagshot, Grindelwald’s Great Aunt, gave to me. She had been furious when her nephew had been imprisoned and Dumbledore had been lauded as a hero for defeating him. You see, when they were young men, both of them sought out the Deathly Hallows....they wanted to become all-powerful and take over the Wizarding World together.”

“What happened?” Theo asked, intrigued. 

“Well, I’m not exactly sure how it happened, but apparently there was a disagreement of some kind in Godric’s Hollow and Ariana Dumbledore was killed by a stray killing curse. No one knew who had cast the curse, but it was that action that severed Dumbledore’s and Grindelwald’s relationship. Most of what was reported on during our fifth year was at my request....Rita Skeeter owed me a favor, and I couldn’t stand by and allow that man to ruin any more lives. He killed my mum’s family, Harry’s godfather rotted in Azkaban for twelve years without a proper trial....he cursed my Father and left him for dead, robbing me of a proper family and killed Harry’s parents....I had to do something.”

Harry nodded, while Draco smirked inwardly at the incredulous looks on his friend’s faces. While Hermione’s story wasn’t quite 100% true, it didn’t change the fact that when shared, it was compelling and no one could refute the veracity of her loathing for the former Headmaster. 

“So I devised a plan to make sure he paid for what he did. I’m not proud of it, but if I hadn’t, that man would still be Headmaster and I’d never have my parents back.” Waving her wand, she showed them the specter of Ariana Dumbledore....and the looks of awe on her friends’ faces were priceless.

“Dumbledore’s sister?” Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. 

“I used this to drive the man barmy and it worked....he attacked me at the end of our fifth year and I disarmed him.”

“Fucking Salazar!” Blaise gasped. “He could’ve killed you Hermione!”

“He nearly did.” Harry growled out angrily. “I was there when Dumbledore cast the ‘crucio’....it looked bloody terrifying.”

Hermione nodded. “It wasn’t pleasant I assure you, but it did serve its purpose and Dumbledore could no longer hide behind his fame and position. Which is one of the things I wanted.”

“And the other?” Asked Daphne quietly, in complete awe of her best friend. 

“His wand.” Hermione stated firmly. 

“Dumbledore had the Deathstick?” Blaise gasped out incredulously. 

“Yes, he won the Elder Wand from Grindelwald in 1945. It was because of that, why he was so powerful and had done so much damage...how he was able to curse my Father back in 1981.”

Harry shook his head angrily. “It makes so much more sense now, you know.”

Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry’s arm in solidarity. “I’m sorry Harry.”

“No, Hermione. Don’t ever apologize....you did what needed to be done.”

Nodding, Hermione went on to explain about the Gaunt Family ring that her mother had given her adoptive parents when she had left Hermione with them. “That’s how I realized whom my Father was. After that, it was a matter of getting the Cloak. My mum realized you most likely had it Harry, she remembered James having a Cloak in school. Once I had all three, I went to Nurmengard and Grindelwald, who told me how to unite the Hallows so I could save my mum. It drained my magical core and I’m still a bit tired....but my mum is healed and that’s all I wanted.”

Reaching inside her bag, Hermione handed Harry back the Invisibility Cloak (a magical copy her Father had made with the Elder Wand. It was essentially the same Cloak, just not quite as powerful as the original). Harry took the Cloak with wide eyes and shook his head. “I can’t take this Hermione. It’s yours now.”

“Nope, it’s yours Harry. I thank you for your generosity, but I can’t keep it. It belongs to you....it was your Dad’s and I’d imagine it’s probably one of the few things you have of him. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t return it to its rightful owner.”

Harry’s green eyes met amber ones as he smiled and took back the Invisibility Cloak, nodding his thanks. “If you ever need anything Hermione, I’m your friend too. At least I hope we can be.”

Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug, which caused everyone in the compartment to stare at Draco to see what he’d do, but to the blonde’s credit, he just sat back and smiled fondly at his witch and Harry. Harry returned the hug fiercely and stepped back, offering his hand to Draco, who shook it and nodded. 

“I’ll let you guys have some privacy.” Harry said kindly. 

“Thanks Potter.” Draco returned pleasantly. “Please keep an eye out for my witch. She’s still not 100% and I don’t trust the Weasel.”

Harry gave Draco a firm nod and left the compartment, while Hermione took her place back on the seat next to him. 

Theo looked at Hermione appraisingly. “So, you are Master of Death?”

Hermione giggled. “No....my Father is.”

Draco grinned at his friend, letting him know that what Hermione stated was 100% true. 

“How?” Theo sputtered in shock. 

“That’s not my story to tell, Theo.” Hermione said impishly. “But you’re welcome to ask my Father for the particulars next time you see him.”

Blaise, Draco and Daphne all laughed at that while Theo just looked like he wanted to vomit. “I’ll pass, thanks Hermione.”

“Probably wise mate.” Draco winked at his friend who just stared back at him mutinously.


	96. The Life Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione takes care of Ron Weasley in a very Slytherin way......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....only a few more to go....characters....you know.....

The following weeks flew by, and Hermione’s strength returned to normal. She continued on with her study sessions for Arithmancy, and Draco to his credit didn’t interfere in her study time with Cho and Zacharias. The Hufflepuff had been apologetic and somewhat contrite over the whole fighting debacle. Hermione had told him not to worry over it, that she and Draco were fine.....which seemed to appease the Head Boy, even if he didn’t look too happy over that fact. 

Draco had taken to flying on his new broom as much as possible in his spare time. The Slytherin’s were keeping it hush hush about Draco’s new broom, and as the Quidditch Cup’s final match got closer, it was all the students were talking about. Draco’s smirk couldn’t have been any wider when Weasley took to taunting him one afternoon, about how he’d never beaten Harry to the snitch in all the years they’d faced each other. Draco had shrugged non-plussed, and rolled his eyes at the Weasel’s dramatics. 

Hermione was never left alone when she left the Slytherin dungeons, for any reason. Whether it was Daphne, Draco, Theo or Blaise....even on occasion Harry would walk with her between classes, which only seemed to fuel Ron Weasley’s intense dislike for her. He’d never used the word Mudblood again, but one afternoon he called her a Death Eater’s whore and was soundly hexed by Blaise, who’d been walking behind Daphne and Hermione when the Weasel had accosted the girl’s outside of the Great Hall one afternoon. When Draco had heard from Blaise what had happened, the blonde Slytherin told Potter and from that point onward, Harry stopped speaking to the red-headed ginger prat.

It didn’t seem to faze Hermione, as she’d realized long ago that Ronald Weasley was an idiot of epic proportions. He’d barely made it into any NEWT level classes, except for Magical Creatures, Herbology and oddly Transfiguration. His Father worked for the Ministry in the Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts office.....and Weasley hadn’t even managed to get into NEWT Muggle Studies.

Hermione was spending a bit of her free time working on a few issues that she’d been putting off this year. One was the Muggle-born issue she’d discussed with her Father back last summer. The Ministry Of Magic this past summer, at the urging of her Father, and with Severus’ help....had identified eleven Muggle-borns for admittance to Hogwarts this past September. A new measure was introduced into the Wizengamot that any Muggle-born who’d been invited to Hogwarts, would first have to be interviewed, as well as their immediate family to determine if they imposed a danger to the Statute of Secrecy. Existing Muggle-borns had been against this initially, but Minister Fudge had explained that it was important to make sure the magical world remained safe and protected from those who would seek to do wizard’s and witches harm. The Pureblood majority on the Wizengamot didn’t need much persuasion, and of the eleven families that were interviewed only seven of those children were deemed fit to attend......and their families supportive of Magic. The other four children were given the choice....to either be stripped of their magic and obliviated along with their family, or to leave their family behind. Those who chose to remain in the Muggle world, and stripped of their magic, had done so willingly. 

Hermione had helped draft a proposal during the past few weeks that would start a magical sponsorship of sorts. Once a child within the Muggle world was identified as Magical, a Magical Sponsor would be assigned to them by the Ministry Of Magic. This person would work with the family and introduce the child into the Magical world. The Ministry’s Department of Education was setting up early childhood classes, trying to introduce magical customs prior to eleven.....and this was two-fold.....if a Muggle-born child wished to remain with its magical sponsor once Hogwarts started, they could. If a Muggle-born was found to be in an abusive situation however, they were automatically relocated with a willing magical family and the Obliviators were sent in to wipe any memory of that child within its family. This had been at the Dark Lord’s behest after witnessing Meghan Connor’s memories. He would not have any magical child in such an environment, and made it clear to all within his inner circle and those on the Wizengamot that his wishes on this matter would be honored or else.

Starting this next term, Magical Studies would be a new class offered to all first through fourth years and Muggle studies would be offered during first and second years only. When fifth year hit....those who wished to continue with Magical Studies could do so and those who wished to continue on with Muggle Studies could do so as an elective. The Muggle Studies classes from fifth year on would focus on job placements within the Ministry that dealt directly with the Muggle World and its hazards. Many of the Muggle-borns within the Ministry saw the wisdom in this as most felt the Hogwarts curriculum was several lacking in relative Muggle information. The purpose of this was to keep Magical’s abreast of current Muggle trends in technology and even send interested Muggle-borns to University to study Muggle technology and how to circumvent it to keep Magical’s safe.   
Hermione had suggested this to her Father, as to remain ignorant of the Muggle world would only serve to make them susceptible in the future. Muggle technology was expanding at alarming rates, and Hermione saw the possible dangers that such technology posed if left ignorant.

The Dark Lord was always amazed by his daughter’s suggestions and insights, as were many of the Death Eaters, who’d realized belatedly that ignorance wasn’t always bliss and sometimes it was far better to combat the unknown with stealth and cunning than open conflict. Lucius was particularly skilled as such and had taken point as the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors to see these new educational programs implemented. He was quickly becoming a press favorite for his insightful interviews.......and whispers had started that Lucius Malfoy may be in the running for the next Minister of Magic when the elections were slated sometime in 1999.

Hermione had no real interest in politics, even though she was quite good at manipulating people and situations to her benefit........but she preferred influencing things from behind the scenes as did her Father. He now often visited other countries and their ministries, currying favor and gaining allies in support of his own initiatives. It was widely known that Lord Voldemort was effectively running Great Britain’s Magical community, and the world had been closely watching to see what he would make of it. 

Some outside of Britain had been unconvinced that Dumbledore was truly the evil wizard that The Daily Prophet had made him out to be. Over the course of the new year, many of those within the other ministries had been on guard to see if Voldemort would start another open campaign of terror that proceeded his disappearance back in 1981. When that didn’t happen, opinion started to shift....and invitations from other ministries started to scatter in....much to Voldemort’s delight. It would seem his daughter had been correct that subversive tactics were far preferable.....and inherently Slytherin, than forcing his will on the masses. Marlene for her part, was enjoying watching her mate and daughter plot to take over the Wizarding World. 

The Friday before the final Quidditch Match found Hermione sitting near the Black Lake in her favorite spot, with Nagini curled up near her. Daphne was reading though her Arithmancy book and Theo was doing his Transfiguration reading. Draco and Blaise were at a last minute Quidditch Practice, that Draco had insisted upon.....his determination to win this stupid match was borderline pathological as far as Hermione was concerned. She frankly couldn’t wait for Quidditch to be over.....she only had one more year to endure, thankfully.

“So, what are you going to do this summer, Hermione?” Daphne asked curiously, watching Nagini slither off to go hunting.

Shrugging, Hermione gave her friend a thoughtful look. “Well, Draco wants to take me to Greece, his family has an island off the coast of Santorini. I’ve also been invited to do an internship at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Those eyes shot up with interest. “That’s pretty prestigious.”

“I suppose. Apparently Lord Black was very impressed with the help I gave Harry last year in getting him freed. He wants to make sure something like that doesn’t happen again to another witch or wizard and felt that I’d be perfect to research magical law precedents to that effect.”

“Lord Black?”

“Yes....I know, I was surprised too. I received a letter yesterday from Gawain Robards, Head of the Department offering me an internship. I know most people will think it’s because of my Father I’ve been offered this position, but I’ve told him that whatever it was I’d eventually decide upon as a career, I wanted to earn it based on my own merits. He was both equally annoyed and proud.”

Theo chuckled while Daphne giggled at her friend. “Poor Hermione....nepotism not work for you,   
eh?” Theo smirked when Hermione sent a wandless stinging hex at his comment, which he blocked wandlessly. 

“Nice Theo.” Hermione grinned at the boy’s wandless display of magic.

“Thanks.” He grinned proudly, causing Daphne to roll her eyes at her friend’s antics. 

“You two, I swear.” Daphne admonished good-naturedly. 

“If I don’t keep him on his toes, who will Daphne?” Hermione winked at her friend. 

“You wound me Hermione.....if I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t like me at all.” Theo pouted playfully. 

“It’s touch and go, Nott.” Hermione bit back with a grin. 

“Well, well......look what we have here.” A voice snarled, and a shock of red hair came from around the tree where Draco used to hide. Ron Weasley looked at the group with an ugly sneer upon his face as he stood there trying to look menacing. 

“Go away Weasley, no one here is interested in anything you have to say.” Theo smirked at the red-head, who just glared back in anger. 

Weasley ignored Theo’s taunt and turned his venom onto Hermione. “I don’t know how you’ve managed to convince Harry your worthy of his time and friendship, but anyone who knows better can see you for the manipulative bitch you are Granger.”

Hermione chuckled mockingly. “Look Weasley whatever your problem is, I’m not interested so go bother someone else with your useless diatribe.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means, Weasley....that no one here cares a whit about what you think or feel. So go spread your vitriol somewhere else.....we aren’t interested.” Daphne said coldly. 

“Fuck you Greengrass.” Weasley snarled. “You’re a Death Eater whore same as your friend here.”

Theo stood up while Hermione grasped onto her betrothal necklace and sent a silent call for Draco.....knowing that he’d hear her plea as this was starting to get out of control. 

“You better watch your mouth Weasel.” Theo snarled angrily. 

“Or you’ll what Nott?” Weasley smirked. “Last I counted there was three of us and only one of you.”

Hermione laughed at this, watching Weasley’s cheeks flame in anger. “Excuse me....but perhaps you need to work on your math skills Weasley....there are three of us here.....”

“And you think you could what, Granger? Take on all three of us yourself?” Weasley scoffed. 

Hermione smiled widely. “You say it like it would be difficult.”

Weasley drew his wand and sent a hex at Hermione, which she blocked effortlessly, her eyes glowing brightly as she watched the red-head fume in anger. Theo had immediately drawn his wand as did Daphne.......Hermione shaking her head at both of them to not retaliate. 

“That was stupid Weasley.” Hermione taunted. Looking behind the red-head, she saw Nagini moving behind the boy, waiting for permission to strike. “Perhaps I should let my familiar deal with you, what do you think?”

“What the fuck are you talking about? That orange fur ball you call a cat?”

Hermione laughed, as did her two friends. “No, not Crookshanks.....my other familiar.”

Ron Weasley looked stumped while his two sidekicks looked equally dumbfounded. When the boy went to raise his wand again, she heard Draco’s voice say very coldly, “Nagini....attack.”

The snake wasted to time and lunged for the boy as the spell fired from his wand, which was once again deflected by Hermione’s shield. Dean and Seamus raised their wands and were easily taken down by Draco (who was disillusioned) and Theo, while Nagini’s fangs latched onto Ron Weasley’s arm....sinking into his flesh as the wizard screamed in bloody terror....his wand dropping to the ground instantly. 

Ron Weasley dropped on his side and shaking on the ground as Nagini’s venom poured into his body, the snake hissing as she released the wizard and went to lunge again for his neck, but Hermione said softly in Parseltongue, “Nagini, that’s enough.”

Nagini moved back hissing in displeasure while Hermione watched the red-head continue to writhe on the ground in pain. Standing up and walking over to the Weasel, Hermione dropped to her knees and stared down into blue eyes that were looking at her wide in terror. 

“That’s my familiar Weasley and trust me, she doesn’t take too kindly to anyone who threatens me. You are lucky I’m not a vindictive person.....or I just might have allowed her to finish the job. Her venom is quite potent....you should be dead in about.....three or four minutes from now.....not enough time to get you to the infirmary I’m afraid. So that leaves you at my mercy.....” pulling out the bezoar that she always kept on hand from her beaded bag, Hermione held up the object and let Weasley see it. “Now, I can save you....but then you’d owe me a life debt. Or I can let you die....obliviate your friends, and well......you get the idea, yes? Nod if you understand?”

Weasley’s eyes were watering as he nodded in fear. 

“Excellent. So which will it be.....shall I save you or let you die?” Hermione held up the bezoar and watched as Ronald Weasley considered his options before he nodded in resignation. 

“I, Hermione McKinnon Riddle agree to save you Ronald Bilius Weasley....in return you agree to refrain from attacking me and my family either with your words, person, magic, or encourage anyone to do the same....you will owe me a life debt, to be collected at the time of my choosing, and you will be forbidden from speaking, writing or sharing your thoughts with anyone about this incident or suffer the permanent loss of your magic....so mote it be....do you agree to these terms set forth by magic? Speak now please...” Hermione grinned evilly and watched as the Weasel formed the words.....

”I, Ronald Bilius Weasley agree to your terms, by my magic....so mote it be.”

“Excellent.” Both felt the magic of the vow swirling over them, sealing the promise made.

Hermione shoved the bezoar down Weasley’s throat and then closed the wound, cleaning the blood away. When she was done she wandlessly stunned the wizard and then went over to his friends......using her wand and modifying their memories up to the point where Ron drew his wand the first time. Hermione then told Nagini to hide before she ‘ennervated’ the three Gryffindors conscious and sat back, watching Seamus and Dean’s looks of confusion and Ron Weasley’s look of horror as she grinned at him knowingly. 

“Please leave now. I’m trying to study, as are my friends.”

Ron gulped and nodded once, grabbing his two friends and walked quickly away.....Hermione’s laughter following him. 

Once the red-head was gone, Draco dropped his disillusionment charm and walked over, grabbing his witch and snogging her heatedly. “That was brilliant baby...”

“I have my moments.” Hermione grinned wickedly. 

Theo chuckled at his friend and Hermione. “Damn Drake.....When you said Hermione was diabolical I had doubted it at first....but fucking Salazar.....that was brilliant!”

All four friends laughed while Nagini slithered over towards her mistress, hissing in displeasure. “Why didn’t you let Nagini kill and eat the boy? No one would ever miss that wizard.”

Hermione smiled fondly at her familiar as she kissed the top of Nagini’s head hissing in thanks. “Nagini, even I have standards and I would never foist that disgusting thing on you.”

Nagini hissed in laughter. “He is revolting. Tastes awful too....does the boy ever bathe?”

Hermione buckled over in laughter as her betrothed and her friends watched as she lost herself in mirth. Draco’s face was amused as he asked, “Do I want to know what Nagini just said?”

So Hermione told Draco and her friends what Nagini had said, and they all were still laughing about it by the time they’d reached the Slytherin Common room, with one very disgruntled snake leading the way.


	97. The Quidditch Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin versus Gryffindor....May the best Seeker win.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more to go......

The Quidditch Final of 1997 was finally here, and Hermione was actually excited for the stupid match. Draco had spent most of the evening last night shagging her silly, completely enamoured by her deft handling of the Weasel. Hermione had been quite amused that her betrothed could find her vindictive side such a turn on. 

Dressed in her favorite Slytherin green jumper, jeans, boots and Draco’s scarf....Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Daphne and Theo. Draco and his Quidditch mate’s were busy going over some last minute strategy in the common room. 

The secret of Draco’s new broom had stayed just that......a secret. When Slytherin was out practicing Draco used a spell to make it look like his new Firebolt was his old Nimbus broom, and no one questioned it. Hermione had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing the looks on everyone’s faces when they got a good look at Draco’s new broom. 

Sitting down to breakfast, Hermione noticed the Gryffindor team sitting together and eating quietly amongst themselves. Harry looked up and smiled in her direction with Hermione waving Draco’s scarf at him and grinning widely, causing him to snicker and shake his head good-naturedly. 

A kiss was dropped onto her head, and when she looked up, excited grey eyes were staring down at her fondly. 

“Flirting with the enemy, love?” Draco grinned and nodded at Potter, who returned the gesture. 

“Don’t be ridiculous handsome, just some good-natured taunting on my behalf.”

Draco chuckled and sat down next to Hermione. “Glad to hear it.”

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence before Draco stood up with his teammates and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione watched her wizard leave, hoping that today, fortune would favor all the hard work Draco had put in on his new broom. He’d never admit it, but he was desperate to win the Quidditch Cup and beat Potter just once. Hopefully today would be that day. 

Walking out to the Quidditch Pitch with Daphne and Theo, Hermione could feel herself getting excited for the match to come. She really wanted Draco to win.....even though she hated Quidditch, she loved her wizard and wanted to see him happy.

As she moved towards the Slytherin stands, Hermione was surprised to see Lucius and her Father talking with Severus. The Dark Lord looked up and nodded at his daughter when she approached.

“Hello Father,” Hermione grinned, “I didn’t take you for a Quidditch fan.”

Tom rolled his eyes while Lucius chuckled. “Not normally, no.....another thing we have in common I believe Daughter.....and yet here you are about to waste hours of your day watching....what did you call it? An unnecessarily brutal sport that has absolutely no value whatsoever?”

Blushing, Hermione couldn’t help but sigh in resignation. “True, but today should be interesting.”

“In what way?” Tom asked curiously. 

“Well, I’m surprised mum didn’t tell you about it.” At her Father’s look, Hermione smiled impishly and whispered so only her Father and Lucius could hear her. “I bought Draco a Firebolt broom, for the game today....no one outside Slytherin House has been made aware.”

Lucius chuckled deeply while Tom just gave his daughter a dubious look. “You purchased the most expensive broom for your betrothed? And your mother was alright with this?”

Hermione shrugged. “Of course. You can’t be mad, Father......a secret broom to help even the playing field on the final game of the Quidditch season against Gryffindor.....tell me that’s not a completely Slytherin thing to do?” Hermione raised her eyebrow in challenge while her Father just smirked at his Daughter’s audacity and cunning. 

“Only if they win, my dear.” 

“Of that there’s no doubt.”

“Care to make a wager on it then?” Tom challenged. 

Hermione glared at her Father. “What kind of wager?”

“Well, if Gryffindor wins......you agree to the Ministry internship this summer in the MLE.”

Folding her arms over her chest, Hermione’s glare deepened. “And if Slytherin wins, I get to travel with you this summer and you can introduce me to all the wonderful contacts you’re making within the foreign ministries.”

Tom chuckled wickedly. “Negotiated like a true Slytherin.”

“That’s because I am.” Hermione gave her Father a smirk to rival his own and walked towards the stands where Daphne was waiting for her. Turning her head back, she said happily, “Enjoy the game, Father.”

She heard her Father chuckling as she made her way up the stands.

Once she was situated, Hermione waited with baited breath as the teams took to the field. When Slytherin flew out onto the field, after Gryffindor had made their entrance....Draco was the last to do so. When he flew out, the gasps and shouts of glee from the Slytherin’s was nothing compared to the shocked anger and outrage from the other houses. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust.....it was okay for Harry Potter to have an unfair advantage, but not for Draco to even the playing field. What a load of bullocks.

When her gaze locked with her betrothed, he was grinning from ear to ear as he winked at her....so she blew him a kiss in return. Catching Potter’s eye, the Gryffindor Seeker and Captain was doing his best to hide his shock, but Hermione could see him smirk at her in understanding, so she waved Draco’s scarf at him which caused him to laugh and shake his head. Well, at least Harry Potter was being a good sport about it.

When Madam Hooch signaled for the game to start, Hermione leaned forward in her seat in anticipation and watched as the snitch was released. Both Draco and Harry taking off like lightening after the infernal little piece of metal.

The game was closer than Hermione would’ve liked. Every time Slytherin scored, Gryffindor scored right back. It was a rather low score at two hours in at 120-130 Gryffindor....that was until Draco saw the snitch and shot out across the pitch heading for the Gryffindor stands. Harry was right next to him, and soon the snitch went vertical, Harry ascending on his broom with quicker speed.....and Hermione was biting her lip in worry.

When the snitch dove straight down, both Seekers turned and followed with Draco swerving just in time to avoid getting hit by the Bludger, however Harry wasn’t as lucky as his broom didn’t have the maneuverability that Draco’s did, the Bludger from Crabbe just clipping the back of his broom, but it was enough.....Harry had to regain control of his broom and as Draco was nearing the ground, he flattened his body along his broom and barrel-rolled his broom into a 360 degree roll, reaching for the snitch just as he was about to hit the ground. When he came up from the maneuver, he had the Snitch in his hand.......raising it in triumph as Madam Hooch sounded the whistle.... “Slytherin Wins!”

The Slytherin stands went crazy as everyone was hugging each other in celebration, while Hermione just clapped and rolled her eyes at how ridiculous it all was.....but seeing the look of absolute joy on Draco’s face as he was being congratulated by his teammates, made it all worthwhile. 

Looking up, Hermione caught her Father’s eye across they way as he nodded once and walked down the Faculty stands with Lucius and Severus in tow. Hermione couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction.....today had gone surprisingly well. 

Later that night after everyone had celebrated in the Slytherin common room, Hermione took Draco to their Room and surprised him by wearing his Quidditch Jersey and nothing else. To say that her betrothed was appreciative would’ve been an understatement as they didn’t leave their room all night and well into the next day. A fitting end to their sixth year indeed.


	98. A Magical Sponsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione’s is reintroduced to someone from her past.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.......

The end of the year had come and summer had flown by. Hermione had spent two weeks with Draco, Narcissa and her mum on the Malfoy’s island near Greece seeing the sights and lounging in the ocean. She and Draco spent all their time together and Hermione couldn’t remember a time in her life when she’d ever been this happy. 

She traveled with her Father as promised. Bulgaria, France, Russia and the United States......it seemed everywhere Lord Voldemort went, he was in high demand. People listened to his initiatives and he was always quick to point out that his Daughter was just as involved as he was in making sure Wizarding Britain was on the cutting edge of progress and change. Many didn’t believe that a seventeen year old witch could be so valued, but once Hermione spoke and shared her philosophies and views on Wizarding Politics and Economics......many of those within the foreign ministries were eager to work with Britain.

Seventh year had gone by in a blur.....both Hermione and Draco were Head Students....they shared a dorm and were blissfully happy. Harry had indeed sent a letter of intent to Cho’s family, which was accepted happily.

Marlene and Tom had decided to formally marry and the wedding was a small affair. Only the Malfoy’s, Hermione, Severus, Corban, Daphne and the Lestrange Brother’s were in attendance. Rodolphus and Rabastan had been suitably chastised by their Lord for aiding his daughter in her quest.....but Voldemort was quick to let them know that he expected them to honor their vow to protect Hermione....but if she came to them again with some hair-brained scheme.....they were to advise him immediately or suffer the consequences. Both men readily agreed to their Lord’s demands.

Upon graduation, Draco presented Hermione with a beautiful five carat flawless emerald engagement ring with two diamonds flanking either side. It was simply exquisite and Hermione loved it. 

The two were married the spring after they’d graduated Hogwarts.....Hermione had of course, graduated the top of her class....earning the highest NEWT scores in the history of Hogwarts. Tom Riddle couldn’t have been prouder of his daughter, so when he told her upon graduating that he was planning on reinstating the Gaunt Family Seat on the Wizengamot, and that it was hers....Hermione was shocked, and then hugged her Father tightly, thanking him for the generous gift. 

Lucius Malfoy was elected Minister of Magic in the summer of 1999, to the surprise of no one. The pompous Pureblood was the voice of the new progressive Ministry of Magic.......and the new policies being implemented were overwhelmingly popular within the Magical community by large. 

Harry Potter had decided on becoming an Auror, something he seemed destined for. He was a ministry darling and often could be found going on double dates with Cho, Hermione and Draco. It seemed that things were finally settling down in the Magical World. 

Ronald Weasley had moved to Romania to work at the Dragon Reserve with his brother Charlie.....the only NEWT he’d received was in Magical Creatures and he was more than happy to leave Britain behind, never quite secure in the knowledge that Hermione McKinnon Riddle Malfoy could come collecting on her life debt at any point in time. 

Five years later Hermione was pregnant with her and Draco’s first child, a son. They had decided upon the name Scorpius Thomas Malfoy. A month before her due date, her Father had shown up at Malfoy Manor with a letter in hand looking a bit pensive. Handing the letter to her, Hermione took it and read the information contained within, looking up in shock as she finished it.

“Are you sure it’s the same person, Father?”

Tom nodded. “It is. She’s married as you can see, and her daughter just turned three last week. The Hogwarts registry updated when her Magic was expressed and I thought you might want to be the one to make first contact with the family.....perhaps be their magical sponsor?”

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, I would....thank you Father.”

“No Hermione.....thank you. I’m very proud of you dearest, and I’m not sure I’ve ever said the actual words before.”

Standing up and giving her Father a hug and kiss on the cheek as he was becoming more comfortable with affection...... “I’m proud of you too.”

Tom chuckled and told his daughter he would check on her after her visit. 

Draco had wanted to go with her, but in the end it was her mum who had decided to visit the Muggle’s home. When they arrived, it was a small stately home in the outskirts of Hampstead Heath, not far from where Hermione had grown up with her own Muggle parents. 

Knocking on the yellow door of the two-story detached home, Hermione grasped her mother’s hand in solidarity as the door opened and large blue eyes stared into hers questioningly. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked kindly. 

“Yes, hello......we are sorry to intrude but my name is Hermione Malfoy and this is my mother, Marlene Riddle.....we were hoping to have a few minutes of your time.”

The woman smiled a bit warily. “Hermione you said? My daughter’s name is Hermione.”

Hermione swallowed with emotion, knowing this information already but it didn’t make it any less poignant hearing it from the woman’s mouth. 

“That’s amazing.” Hermione smiled softly. “I hope we’re not intruding.”

The woman shook her head. “No....I’m sorry.....I’m Meghan Burke.”

“Hello Meghan. We are actually here to talk to you about your daughter.”

“What about her?” The woman’s face closed off in distrust. 

Hermione waved her hand and a letter appeared, causing the woman’s blue eyes to widen in disbelief. “Magic?” Meghan breathed out in wonder. “You have magic?”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “As does your daughter.....that’s why we are here, to discuss it with you. May we come in for a bit?”

Meghan nodded and opened the door, inviting the two women in....one who was very pregnant.  
“When are you due?” Meghan asked politely. 

“A few more weeks.” Hermione smiled. “It’s my first and I’m ready to have him.”

“A boy? Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Hermione nodded and took in the small home which was tastefully decorated. 

Inviting the women into the small sitting room, Meghan went to fetch tea and biscuits. “Hermione is sleeping in her crib right now.” Meghan offered as she walked back into the room with the tea set, setting it down on the table between the couch and the comfy chairs that were an interesting shade of aubergine. The Christmas decorations were a nice touch.

Once the tea was settled, Marlene decided to explain why they were there, and what it meant for Meghan’s daughter, being magical. To her credit, Meghan listened with interest and asked many relevant questions. 

“So what you’re saying is my daughter is a witch, there’s a magical community here in Britain full of witches and wizards and my daughter has an opportunity to attend magical schools where she will learn all about magic?”

Hermione nodded, smiling in reassurance. “I know it is a lot to digest. I was actually raised in the Muggle world....it’s what we call non-Magical’s. It’s a long story, but it was hard for me. Prejudice is a living, breathing concern and in the Magical World it’s no different but we are trying to make changes for the better, so that what happened to me doesn’t happen to others. Your daughter will have the opportunity to learn about magic at a much earlier age than I did....you will be assigned a Magical Sponsor who will guide your daughter’s transition into the Magical World.”

Meghan nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “You know, my husband didn’t seem all that surprised when Hermione exhibited her magic.”

Marlene looked on with interest. “Did you say your last name was Burke?”

Meghan nodded. “Why?”

“Well, my Grandmother’s maiden name was Burke. It might be a coincidence.”

“It’s not.” Said a deep voice that was watching from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Micah, I didn’t know you were home. What do you mean it’s not.”

Micah sighed and warily entered the room and sat down next to his wife, and then proceeded to explain that he was a squib, a cousin of Marlene’s family it turned out. When he was done with the explanation, Hermione smiled warmly at the man. “I would be honored to be Hermione’s sponsor, if your both willing. Since we are distantly related it seems like it’s fated.”

Micah shrugged. “My family didn’t abandon me, but I wasn’t exactly welcomed in your world either. Why should I believe my daughter will be welcomed?”

“Because we are trying to change things Micah. My Father and Father-in-Law both have been instrumental in working within the British Ministry of Magic to reform the educational laws so that Muggle-born children have a real chance in our society and aren’t looked down due to the circumstances of their birth.”

“And who is your Father and Father in Law?”

“Lucius Malfoy is my Father in Law, he is the current Minister of Magic. Tom Riddle is my Father.”

Micah’s eyes widened. “You’re the daughter of Lord Voldemort?”

“I am.” Hermione said softly. 

Nodding in understanding, Micah gave his wife an enigmatic look. “Meghan and I will discuss it, but if we decide against having Hermione anywhere near the Magical World, what then?”

“Then we have a spell designed to strip her magic and modify your memories so you don’t remember ever having this conversation.”

Meghan’s voice hitched. “That’s a bit harsh.”

“Perhaps it is. But it’s important to understand that the Statute of Secrecy is there for a reason. We don’t take it lightly, nor who and how we share this information. Micah has some knowledge, obviously grew up with a magical family at some point and therefore has a cursory understanding of how our laws work. It’s not a perfect solution, but it’s the best we can do at this time. Ultimately the decision rests in both your hands to do what is in your daughter’s best interests.”

“How much time can we take to think about this?” Meghan asked curiously. 

“How about I come back in a few months and we can discuss it a bit more then. I’m due in a month and I probably won’t be going anywhere for a bit. If you need someone to talk to or any help, my mum I’m sure, would be willing to help.”

Marlene nodded. “Of course. We are family after all.”

“Thank you for coming and talking with us.” Micah said in a much kinder voice than he’d started with. 

“It’s our pleasure I assure you.” Hermione smiled warmly before she took out a small journal and handed it to Meghan. “This is a two-way journal. I have the other and it is charmed much like a recorder. It will show me anything you write in it and vice versa.”

“That’s handy.” Meghan smiled widely, looking at her husband who just gave his wife a fond look at her excitement. 

“We can show ourselves out.” Marlene said. 

“Thank you again for coming today.” Meghan replied. 

“You’re welcome dear and hopefully we will be hearing from you both soon.” Marlene stated before she and Hermione left and apparated back to McKinnon Manor.


	99. All’s Well that Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives birth to Scorpius and trusts that the future will take care of itself.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...the Final Chapter of my longest story.....for those who’ve read and reviewed and stuck with me through this crazy journey....Thank you......I hope my little story didn’t disappoint.....hopefully I’ll hear from you all again when I post again. I do have a story in the works.....so perhaps soon?

The following month was a whirlwind and before Hermione knew it, she was in labor screaming at her husband that she was going to hex his bollocks off for getting her up the duff.....Draco just smiled fondly at his little witch, held her from behind as he wiped her brow and fed her ice chips. The labor was long and arduous and on January 13, 2003 at 11:13 in the morning, Scorpius Malfoy was born screaming his lungs out while Hermione and Draco both cried tears of joy. 

Hermione’s happiest moment was when she watched her Father hold Scorpius for the first time, his forest green eyes watching his grandson closely. Scorpius had Draco’s grey eyes, and it was likely they would stay that color.....he also had the Malfoy blonde hair. As Tom gave his grandson the once over, he looked over at his daughter and smiled. “He looks nothing like you Daughter.”

“Well, Father.....I don’t look much like you either, but it didn’t stop me from inheriting your penchant for control and world domination. Perhaps Scorpius’ Gaunt Family traits are more of the intellectual variety.”

“Hey!” Draco admonished. “I’m plenty intelligent thank you very much.”

“Of course you are dear.” Hermione smiled tiredly at her husband. “You were second in our class behind me after all.”

Draco scoffed and sat down next to his wife, giving her an exaggerated eye roll. “No one stood a chance against you love.....it’s patently unfair I should be held to such standards. If I was in any other year I would’ve graduated top of the class.”

Hermione placed her hand on Draco’s cheek and then patted it. “If that’s what helps you sleep at night, love.”

Lucius and Narcissa were chuckling as they were fawning over their new grandson. Marlene was helping get Hermione adjusted so she could start nursing Scorpius, the baby’s whimpering letting everyone know he was going to want to eat soon. 

As Hermione gazed around the room she thought back on all she’d gone through to get to this moment in time. There were hard times and hard choices.....she still missed her Muggle parents, but that ache was less and less as the years went by. She knew they were safe and happy and that was all that mattered. 

Meghan Burke had written in her journal just the other day that she and Micah wanted their Hermione to know magic.....and when Hermione was ready....they were willing to sit down and talk about the future. 

The future looked bright, and Hermione was grateful to have her family whole and happy. As she watched Nagini curl herself at the bottom of her bed, lifting her head up and taking in the newest addition to the family, Hermione felt her heart clench. Nagini had finally shared with her just a few months ago whom she had really been once upon a time. Hermione had gone to her Father to confirm it, which he had. The tears that Hermione had cried that night had been awful and she lashed out with her magic as her anger didn’t want to abate. Tom had been afraid for his daughter, but eventually Nagini had calmed Hermione down and told her that despite being a Maledictus, she loved Hermione as much as she would’ve had she still been Merope. Hermione had hugged Nagini and made her promise to always take care of her children and Nagini had agreed. 

Hermione didn’t know what the future would bring, but she trusted that it would all work out the way it was supposed to. After all, she thought, it already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last review would make me happy! Let me know what you thought of the journey.....and the destination.....


	100. Granger Enchanted Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow!

So not a new chapter but I did receive some great news this morning that my not so little foray into this amazing world of FanFiction was a Winner in the Granger Enchanted Survivors 18+ 2019 Enchanted Awards and moving on to the Triwizard Tournament.......since I’m not on any social media platforms directly this is such a surprise for me and I wanted to send a big shout out to all who’ve read and reviewed and to Britanni from GES for picking my story! If anyone has any feedback how I might be able to access the group I’d appreciate it! Thank you all! And I’m working on a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will update regularly.....hope you enjoy it and feel free to review.....my second fan fiction.......


End file.
